Hyung or Noona
by winwey
Summary: [Chapter 16 Up] Bagaimana Jongin menghadapi Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyung kandungnya sendiri telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan cantik akibat meminum ramuan yang salah? Apakah Kyungsoo masih pantas dipanggil 'Hyung' atau lebih pantas dipanggil 'Noona' mengingat tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi perempuan?/KAISOO/EXO-OffclCouple's/GS!/
1. Beautiful

**Hyung or Noona**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**and other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is**

**GS!**

**and**

**Rate - M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana Jongin menghadapi Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyung kandungnya sendiri telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan cantik akibat meminum ramuan yang salah? Apakah Kyungsoo masih pantas dipanggil 'Hyung' atau lebih pantas dipanggil 'Noona' mengingat tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi perempuan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo :'D**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Beautiful**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel akhir pelajaran telah berbunyi. Menandakan semua kegiatan belajar mengajar telah usai. Semua murid Seoul International High School tampak sumringah karna akan melakukan kegiatan di rumah untuk beristirahat atau melanjutkan belajar mereka di rumah yang pasti lebih santai dan nyaman.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Oppa...!"

"Kai oppa...!"

"Kai...! neommu kyeoptha..!"

"Oppa.. Kai oppa tampan sekali..!"

Teriakan serta pekikkan kagum menggema di koridor saat seorang namja tampan yang dikenal sebagai idola di sekolah berjalan santai melewati koridor bersama seorang namja mungil berstatus sahabat dan menganggap ia sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Kim Jongin atau penggemarnya selalu menyebutnya dengan nama Kai. Seorang namja berparas tampan dengan garis rahang tegas, memiliki tatapan tajam, senyuman menggoda, tubuh tinggi atletis serta kulit kecoklatan. Warna kulitnya itulah yang membuat ia terkesan seksi dan _manly_. Jongin termasuk salah satu atlet basket di sekolah.

Melirik ke arah sumber suara yang menyerukan namanya, Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi para penggemar yang sebagian besar kaum perempuan itu, rata-rata penggemar Jongin memiliki wajah cantik dan tubuh seksi, tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang dapat memikat hati sang idola sekolah berkulit eksotis ini.

Kemudian Jongin melirik ke samping, tepat dimana sahabat sedari bayinya terlihat murung jika keadaan seperti ini –penggemar Jongin meneriakinya—. Walau sahabatnya itu tampan dan berkulit seputih susu, tapi dia tidak mempunyai fans seperti Jongin, bahkan dia cenderung di tolak oleh yeoja.

"Kyungsoo hyung.." panggil Jongin pelan ketika sudah memasuki mobil milik mereka –pemberian dari orang tua keduanya sebagai hadiah kelulusan saat Junior High School satu tahun yang lalu.

Sembari memakai seat belt dan menyamankan diri duduk di bangku pengemudi, Jongin mengamati wajah remaja laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyung kandungnya sendiri.

"Hm?" namja itu bergumam menanggapi panggilan Jongin tanpa menatapnya. Jongin tersenyum melihat raut murung sang sahabat mulai berkurang.

Do Kyungsoo, namja tampan berkulit putih, berbadan pendek dan mungil, usianya satu tahun lebih tua dari Jongin. Namun mereka satu angkatan di sekolah, itu karna dulu si kecil Jongin tidak sabar untuk segera memasuki bangku sekolah sekaligus merengek minta disatu kelaskan bersama Kyungsoo. Padahal harusnya Jongin memasuki angkatan di bawah Kyungsoo.

Mereka, Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah sahabat dari kecil, keduanya selalu kompak bersama. Tak salah jika mereka bisa satu sekolah, bahkan satu kelas, bahkan satu meja, bahkan satu apartemen, bahkan satu kamar, bahkan satu ranjang. Sangat kompak bukan?

Orang tua Kyungsoo dan Jongin sendiri sudah bersahabat sejak muda, mengingat mereka sangat sibuk dengan perusahaan masing-masing, maka mereka memasukkan putra-putranya yang bersahabat lengket itu di sekolah yang sama dan memberikan satu unit apartemen hitung-hitung untuk belajar mandiri.

Kyungsoo, sama seperti Jongin.. ia menganggap Jongin layaknya adik kandung sendiri. Sebut saja Jongin adalah adik besar milik Kyungsoo, ia sangat menyayangi Jongin. Tetapi Kyungsoo terkadang merasa iri.. ia merasa dirinya dan Jongin sama-sama tampan walaupun Jongin lebih tinggi, tetapi kenapa Jongin yang menurutnya hitam itu mempunyai banyak penggemar, sedangkan ia selalu di tolak oleh yeoja? Apakah karna Kyungsoo mempunyai tubuh pendek sehingga ia selalu di tolak? Entahlah.. menurut Kyungsoo sendiri, ia akui bahwa tubuhnya memang kurang tinggi serta postur badan tidak sebagus milik Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo selalu berharap, suatu hari nanti ia akan bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya kelak.

"Hyung, jangan sedih begitu.. nanti malam bagaimana kalau aku traktir ice cream?" tawar Jongin menaik turunkan kedua alis sembari tersenyum bodoh.

"Ish! Sebenarnya yang menjadi hyung itu siapa? Aku atau kau?"

"Wae? Tentu saja kau hyung-ku." Jawab Jongin santai sembari menjalankan mesin mobil dan melajukannya keluar dari pekarangan sekolah.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin mentraktirku ice cream? Kau seperti membujuk anak kecil yang sedang _ngambek_!" Kyungsoo berujar seraya mengerucutkan bibir.

"Ow~ kau merasa menjadi anak kecil jika memakan ice cream, begitu? Baik..baik.. hyung, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu jajjangmyeon, hm?" Jongin terkekeh ketika mendapat jawaban anggukan kecil dari Kyungsoo dengan bibir masih mengerucut lucu.

"Aigo.. hyung, jangan terus cemberut.. kau mau ku cium eoh?"

Pletak!

"Yak! Appo..!" ringis Jongin ketika mendapat jitakan ganas oleh hyungnya kemudian kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Si mesum ini! Jika kau mau mencium seseorang, cium saja penggemar-penggemarmu yang centil itu, jangan mencium sesama jenis! kau mau menjadi gay, hah?!" Kyungsoo berujar galak.

"Bibir mereka tak semenggoda dirimu hyung!" tukas Jongin dengan polosnya.

"Haish.. dasar! kau itu seharusnya bersyukur bisa di gilai para yeoja, penggemarmu cantik-cantik, kenapa kau tidak menjadikan salah satu dari mereka sebagai kekasih? Kau 'kan tidak pernah pacaran, cari saja kekasih dari salah satu penggemarmu.. aku kasihan padamu Jongin, kau itu tampan, banyak penggemar, tapi kenapa kau betah tidak mempunyai kekasih?" Kyungsoo berdecak, merasa heran dengan kelakuan aneh adiknya ini.

"Lalu, apakah hyung sendiri pernah mempunyai kekasih?" tanya Jongin cepat melirik Kyungsoo sekilas.

Seketika Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala. "Setidaknya kau tampan Jongin, kau pantas mempunyai kekasih. Sedangkan aku..." –_pendek, dan tidak mempunyai pesona tampan seperti dirimu_— Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapan dalam hati, ia merasa sulit mengungkapkan fakta dirinya karna menurutnya begitu menyedihkan.

Jongin hanya terdiam.

Jujur saja, Jongin ingin terus bersama Kyungsoo, hyung kesayangannya. Dia tidak memikirkan kehidupan percintaan ataupun yeoja, Jongin merasa nyaman bersama Kyungsoo. Entahlah.. Jongin sendiri selalu berandai-andai bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang perempuan dan membayangkan hyungnya itu adalah seorang yeoja yang seksi, dengan tubuh mungilnya, kulit putihnya, pandai memasak dan membersihkan rumah, serta sikap Kyungsoo yang keibuan sama seperti eommanya.

Andai Kyungsoo itu yeoja, Jongin akan menyatakan cinta untuk Kyungsoo.

Andai Kyungsoo itu yeoja, Jongin akan membuat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Andai Kyungsoo itu yeoja, pasti Jongin akan menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai istrinya.

Andai Kyungsoo itu yeoja, Jongin akan 'menerkam' Kyungsoo dan menjadikan miliknya.

Astaga.. Jongin menggelengkan kepala menepis jauh-jauh fikiran kotornya tentang Kyungsoo.

Jongin memang merasa tidak normal dengan hormon remajanya, dia merasa kalau ia mulai menyukai Kyungsoo saat mereka duduk di bangku Junior High School dulu, saat-saat dimana remaja baru dikenalkan dengan rasa tak kasat mata yang di sebut cinta, Jongin mengaku pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia mungkin mencintai Kyungsoo, hyungnya sendiri yang sesama jenis. Tentu Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui perasaannya, Jongin memilih tidak memberitahu Kyungsoo, ia memendam perasaan itu dalam hati. Jongin sadar, cintanya itu tidak bisa di ungkapkan dan tidak bisa terbalaskan, karna Kyungsoo pasti akan marah, mengatainya gila, homo atau gay bila saja Kyungsoo tahu perasaan Jongin, dan Kyungsoo pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah karna dia dan Jongin sesama laki-laki. Lebih baik Jongin memendam dalam-dalam perasaannya yang salah terhadap Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menutup buku pelajaran, memasukkan ke dalam ransel dan beranjak merebahkan tubuh diatas ranjang tepat disisi Jongin yang sudah berposisi tidur dengan topless.

"Jongin, bagaimana caranya menjadi sepertimu?"

Jongin yang hampir terlelap kembali membuka matanya, ia mengernyit heran mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Sepertiku? Maksudmu apa hyung?"

"Menjadi tampan dan banyak yeoja yang menginginkanmu?"

"Hm, aku tidak tahu.. mungkin aku di takdirkan seperti ini."

Kyungsoo berdecak sebal. "Seandainya aku seperti kau, mungkin aku akan pergi kencan dengan yeoja yang ku sukai." Gumam Kyungsoo menatap langit-langit kamar apartemen mereka.

"Sudahlah hyung, kau ini sedang demam atau apa sampai terus-terusan membahas yeoja?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, menumpukkan kepalanya dengan lengannya sendiri menghadap hyungnya.

"Aku.. baru saja di tolak, dan gadis yang kusukai sudah mempunyai kekasih." jawab Kyungsoo murung.

"Di tolak? Lagi? Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku? kali ini siapa yeoja itu? katakan!" serbu Jongin tidak sabar.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum menceritakan semuanya dari awal.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Z-Zizi-ya.. aku.. a-aku selama ini menyukaimu..maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ujar seorang namja mungil menundukkan kepala, ia merasa gugup._

_"Kyungsoo-ya, aku juga menyukaimu." jawab gadis cantik bertubuh tinggi bak model itu tersenyum manis._

_"B-benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar senang. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas guna melihat rupa cantik layaknya panda yang memang lebih tinggi darinya._

_"Kyung, menurutku kau itu lebih imut dariku, pandai memasak, dan suaramu indah saat bernyanyi. Aku menyukaimu karna kau adalah temanku Kyungsoo-ya. Lagipula mana mungkin aku mempunyai namja yang lebih pendek dariku? Dan aku juga sudah mempunyai—"_

_"Baby Panda!" Panggil seseorang memotong ucapan gadis bernickname Zizi ini._

_" Hey, Huang Zitao!" panggilnya lagi dan berlari mendekat._

_Wajah namja itu sangat rupawan, dengan rambut blonde dengan tubuh atletis sekaligus tinggi layaknya menara. Namja itu memakai kaos basket yang sama seperti Jongin. Mungkin dia juga sama-sama mengikuti extrakulikuler olahraga basket di sekolah.—fikir Kyungsoo._

_"Kris gege!"_

_"Hey baby, ayo pulang!" ajak namja itu sembari merangkul bahu Zitao._

_"K-Kyungsoo-ya, ini Kris Wu. Namjachinguku.." ujar Zitao pelan, ia merasa bersalah melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang berubah murung._

_Kyungsoo seakan tecekat mendengarnya. Kyungsoo merasa sakit hati! Tetapi ia tdak boleh terlihat sedih apalagi menangis di hadapan Kris dan Zitao. Kyungsoo itu gentle, dia tidak boleh cengeng._

_"Hai, aku Kris Wu. Kekasih Zitao.." Kris berujar ramah, remaja laki-laki ini mengenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo._

_Perlahan Kyungsoo pun menjabat tangan besar Kris. "Do Kyungsoo, teman Zitao." Ucapnya menatap tajam wajah tampan kekasih dari Zitao itu._

_"Senang berkenalan denganmu." Kata Kris menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan melepas tautan tangan mereka._

_"Wah, Zizi-ya.. bagaimana kau mempunyai teman namja yang imut sekali. Lihat, matanya bulat seperti burung hantu. Menggemaskan.." Kris berujar 'sok akrab' sembari mengusak sedikit rambut kecoklatan milik Kyungsoo._

_"Iya ge, Kyungsoo itu teman namja yang paling imut yang kupunya." Timpal Zitao ikut mencubit sebelah pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas berniat mencairkan suasana._

_"Yak! Aku tidak imut, aku ini tampan! Aku manly! Aku gentleman! Aku perkasa! Aku namja tulen!" protes Kyungsoo tidak terima sekaligus mengerucutkan bibir yang malah itu lebih terlihat menggemaskan dimata sepasang kekasih di hadapannya._

_"Kekeke~ iya iya Kyungsoo. Kau itu tampan kok, ya sudah ya.. aku dan Zitao pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa.." pamit Kris. Ia melingkarkan sebelah tangan di pinggang ramping Zitao dengan mesra._

_"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ya." Zitao melambai pamit._

_Sementara Kyungsoo mengacak rambut frutasi._

**FLASHBACK END**

"BHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Jongin meledak seketika setelah Kyungsoo menyudahi perihal cerita yang menurutnya mengenaskan.

"Yak! Hitam, berhenti menertaiwaiku!" Kyungsoo berujar galak dan memukuli dada telanjang Jongin agak keras.

"Ohooo~ kau di tolak oleh primadona wushu itu. Hei hyung, Zitao dan Kris memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih semenjak Junior High School, Kris sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku.." ucap Jongin berusaha meredakan pukulan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak bercerita bahwa kau dan Kris berteman?!"

"Kau sendiri tidak bercerita bahwa kau menyukai Zitao!"

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak menanggapi. Jujur, Kyungsoo merasa sakit hati cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti ini.

"Hyung, lagipula Kris dan Zitao benar, kau itu imut sekali.. bahkan aku sering membayangkan kau itu menjadi seorang yeoja yang seksi.., ahh~ yeoppoda.." celetuk Jongin yang membuat emosi Kyungsoo naik seketika.

"Yak! Kim pabbo! Apa kau bilang?!" Kyungsoo menerjang Jongin dan terus memukuli tubuh atletis nan eksotis itu dengan brutal.

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Hyung! Aw.. Ini sakit.. Yak! Aww.. Aww!" ringis Jongin berusaha menghentikan tangan-tangan lentik Kyungsoo yang terus memukulinya.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo dengan mudah, ia sendiri menindihi namja mungil itu di bawah tubuhnya, mereka saling tatap dengan terengah, jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat hingga keduanya dapat merasakan hangat deru nafas masing-masing.

"J-Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunlah!" Entah kenapa Kyungsoo malah menjadi kikuk di hadapan Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh geli guna menetralkan bedaran jantungnya sendiri yang tak kalah menggila.

"Kenapa kau terlihat takut? wajahmu seperti gadis yang akan di perkosa saja." ucap Jongin ngawur.

Pletak!

"Aww!"

"Si-siapa yang kau sebut gadis eoh? Cepat turun!" sungut Kyungsoo galak.

Jongin pun menurut, ia berbaring di samping Kyungsoo sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dijitak ganas oleh namja mungil itu.

Menyadari sang adik terus mengusap kepalanya, Kyungsoo pun menoleh dan menatap Jongin iba.

"Sakitkah?"

"Menurutmu?" Jongin malah bertanya balik dengan nada dingin, tangannya masih mengusap-usap kepalanya sendiri.

"Jongin-ah, maaf.." Kyungsoo sudah mulai mengeluarkan pesona yang menurutnya bisa meluluhkan hati seorang Kim Jongin. Ia beraegyo seimut mungkin.

Ah, Jongin paling tidak tahan jika sudah melihat wajah memelas hyung tersayangnya ini. Walaupun agak kesal, namun Jongin tak sungguh-sungguh marah.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sering-sering menjitakku. Itu sakit hyung.."

"Maka dari itu, hilangkan fikiran yadongmu agar aku tidak mejitak kepalamu yang mesum itu!"

"Arra!"

"Kemarilah.." Kyungsoo merentangkan tangan berniat memberi Jongin sebuah pelukan.

"K-kau mau apa?" Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti dan menjadi kikuk seketika.

"Aku ingin memelukmu Jongin-ah, maafkan aku ya.." ujarnya masih merentangkan tangan.

Dengan polosnya Jongin mendekat dan segera saja Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin layaknya memeluk anak sendiri yang tengah kesakitan. Kyungsoo mengusap-usap lembut surai kecoklatan milik namja ini. Dan Jongin perlahan melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo sembari menyembunyikan wajah pada ceruk leher remaja laki-laki ini.

"Hyung.." panggil Jongin lirih.

"Hm?"

"Tubuhmu ramping dan mungil seperti yeoja, jika saja kau benar-benar seorang yeoja, kau pasti terlihat seksi.." ujar Jongin semakin melesakkan wajah di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

Tangan Kyungsoo siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menjitak kepala Jongin, namun ia urungkan karna sudah memukul kepala Jongin beberapa kali hari ini. Sebagai gantinya Kyungsoo hanya mendengus sebal.

"Jongin, jangan terus-terusan mengataiku seperti yeoja!"

"Wae? Kau memang seperti yeoja. Kau memiliki wajah yang imut dan manis, mata bulat yang lucu, hidung mancung, bibir merah muda alami, tubuh mungil, kulit halus dan seputih susu. Bahkan sikapmu yang keibuan membuatku nyaman, kau pandai memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik. Jika saja kau bukan seorang namja, aku akan menjadikanmu istri.."

Jongin sebenarnya sudah mengantuk, Kyungsoo menyadari hal itu. Buktinya setelah Jongin menyudahi ucapannya yang persis menyerupai ceramah, namja itu langsung tertidur pulas dan Kyungsoo segera menarik selimut untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari hawa dingin.

Kyungsoo menganggap bahwa Jongin hanya mengigau, namun tanpa Kyungsoo sadari sebenarnya Jongin sangat tulus mengatakan itu dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

.

.

.

Mata bulat itu membuka perlahan, mengerjap-erjap sejenak lalu mengalihkan pehatian ke arah sang adik. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Jongin yang masih terlelap di pelukannya. Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo melepas tangan Jongin yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan perlahan menuruni ranjang.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sepuluh menit kemudian dia keluar dengan seragam khas SMAnya yang lengkap dan rapi. Kyungsoo bersiap-siap untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Hari ini ia ingin membuat nasi goreng kimchi. Dengan bersenandung Kyungsoo memasak makanannya begitu telaten.

Setelah semuanya sudah siap. Kyungsoo pun berjalan ke kamar untuk membangunkan Jongin.

"Jongin-ah.. bangunlah.." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk keras lengan Jongin namun namja itu tak bergeming.

Kyungsoo sudah hafal betul sikap Jongin yang susah di bangunkan dan tidur seperti orang mati.

"CEPAT BANGUN!" teriakan lima belas oktaf sudah Kyungsoo keluarkan namun tetap saja tak ada pergerakan dari Jongin. Biasanya jika Kyungsoo sudah berteriak Jongin akan segera bangun.

Argh! Kyungsoo benci ini, jika segala cara untuk membangunkan Jongin gagal, maka tinggal satu cara agar Jongin terbangun. Yaitu, mencium kedua pipi Jongin. Kyungsoo sempat melakukanya sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Dan kali ini, dia harus melakukannya lagi. Astaga...

"Ayo bangun!"

Cup!

Cup!

Meski sedikit rasa antara geli dan jijik akhirnya ia mencium kedua pipi Jongin. Bagaimana tidak jijik? Kyungsoo mencium sesama jenis? Hell no! Tetapi Kyungsoo menganggap semua itu adalah bentuk perhatiannya kepada adik tampan pemalasnya ini.

"Hmm.. hyung.. sudah pagi..?" gumam Jongin sembari berusaha membuka matanya.

"Cepat bangun! mandilah, lalu sarapan dan kita berangkat ke sekolah!" ujar Kyungsoo tajam kemudian melangkah menuju dapur.

Tak kurang dari sepuluh menit Jongin sudah keluar dari kamar dengan seragam yang tidak serapi Kyungsoo. Kemeja di keluarkan dan namja ini juga tidak memakai dasi dan blazernya. Namun Kyungsoo tidak mempermasalahkan penampilan sang adik, bagaimanapun Jongin selalu terlihat tampan walau tidak rapi.

Dengan semangat Jongin duduk di kursi makan berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Matanya berbinar menatap makanan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Makanlah.." suruh Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu dengan telaten menyidukkan nasi goreng ke atas piring Jongin.

Begitulah keseharian mereka, dan Jongin sangat senang dengan hal itu. Dengan lahap Jongin memakan makanan buatan hyungnya.

"Hmm.. ini enak sekali.." puji Jongin di tengah mengunyah makanan.

Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi ucapan Jongin dengan senyuman kemudian melanjutkan kembali acara makannya.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan. Jongin memanasi mesin mobil sportnya sebentar lalu segera melesat ke sekolah bersama Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah seperti biasa saat mereka melewati koridor, Jongin selalu di teriaki oleh penggemar-penggemarnya dan itu selalu sukses membuat telinga Kyungsoo menjadi panas karena suara-suara yang menggelegar akibat fans Jongin.

Sesampainya di kelas, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama belajar pelajaran bahasa negara mereka yaitu Korea. Setelah itu Kyungsoo ada kelas menyanyi dan Jongin akan berlatih basket untuk persiapan turnamen minggu depan.

"Kyung, kau tahu gadis itu..?" bisik Jongdae teman satu bangku Kyungsoo di kelas menyanyi menunjuk salah satu gadis manis berpipi chuby di bangku sebelah mereka.

"Hm, namanya Kim Minseok 'kan? memangnya ada apa?" Jawab Kyungsoo mengernyit heran.

"Sebenarnya dia kekasihku, hehehe.." bisik Jongdae sembari terkekeh malu.

Mendengarnya Kyungsoo pun menatap haru. "Mwo! Chukae Jongdae-ya!" teriak Kyungsoo yang mengudang perhatian dari semua mata di kelas menyanyi.

"Do Kyungsoo, jangan berteriak!" tegur Lee songsaengnim tajam.

"Mianhamnida saem.." ucap Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

Kelas kembali tenang dan semua siswa kembali melanjutkan memahami pelajaran yang Lee songsaengnim terangkan di depan.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa harus berteriak?" bisik Jongdae lagi.

"Hehe, mian.. aku terlalu senang bahwa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih. Tidak seperti diriku, setiap aku menyatakan cinta pada yeoja, aku selalu di tolak dan mereka selalu bilang bahwa aku imut, pendek, lebih cantik darinya, dan lain-lain.. apakah aku tidak pantas mendapatkan kekasih ya?"

Jongdae tersenyum tipis menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang murung, jika di perhatikan lebih dalam, harus Jongdae akui bahwa wajah Kyungsoo memang cantik seperti yeoja.

"Kau memang cantik Kyung.."

"Ish! Kau menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo mendelik sebal.

"Eyy, memang benar 'kok."

"Ck! Kau sama saja dengan Jongin. Sudahlah, jangan mengataiku seperti yeoja."

"Hoo.. kulihat adik besarmu itu sangat sibuk dengan latihan basketnya, apa dia tidak mempunyai kekasih?"

"Dia namja yang aneh. Jongin itu tampan, banyak penggemar, tetapi entah kenapa dia betah melajang. Jika aku menjadi Jongin, akan ku tinggalkan basket dan mengencani yeoja yang ku sukai."

"Kyung, sepertinya kau ingin sekali mempunyai kekasih eoh?"

"Tentu saja, mengingat aku selalu di tolak oleh yeoja, aku tentu ingin sekali mempunyai kekasih. Kalau bisa aku ingin seperti Jongin, mempunyai banyak penggemar dan gilai oleh para yeoja seperti dirinya.."

Jongdae terkekeh mendengar ujaran barusan. "Wooo.. kau benar-benar mempunyai keinginan yang tinggi ternyata. Hm, dulu aku juga sangat ingin memiliki Minseok. Kau mau tahu.. saking cintanya pada Minseok, aku sempat ingin meminta bantuan halmeoniku.."

Kening Kyungsoo pun mengernyit heran. "Memang apa hubungannya dengan halmeonimu?"

"Halmeoniku itu seorang.. emm, apa ya.. bisa di bilang pesihir yang baik hati, hehe.. halmeoniku bisa membuat ramuan yang akan memberikan pesona tersendiri bagi peminumnya dan akan membuat peminumnya berhasil dalam hal asmara.. Aku sempat ingin meminta bantuan pada beliau saat aku sudah tidak tahan untuk mendapatkan Minseok menjadi kekasihku, tapi saat itu Minseok malah megajakku makan siang lebih dulu dan langsung saja aku memberitahu perasaanku padanya, tak ku sangka dia juga menyukaiku, jadi.. aku tidak usah minta bantuan halmeoni." Jelas Jongdae panjang lebar.

"Jeongmal? Apa aku boleh meminta bantuan halmeonimu?" Kyungsoo begitu antusias. Ini kesempatan emas baginya.

"Hmm, sebenarnya sudah lama halmeoni tidak melakukan hal-hal berbau sihir lagi mengingat usianya yang sudah tua. Tapi kalau kau mau, kau coba saja datang ke rumah halmeoni. Maaf ya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, aku ada kencan dengan Minseok. Kalau begitu aku akan memberi alamat rumah halmeoniku, dan bilang saja kalau kau adalah temanku di sekolah."

"Arraseo, gumawo Jongdae-ya.." ucap Kyungsoo penuh aegyo.

"Yak.. Jangan seperti itu, kau semakin tambah cantik tahu!" goda Jongdae yang membuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir seketika.

"Yak! Aku ini manly!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal.

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo, sudah kubilang jangan berteriak!" tegur Lee songsaengnim –lagi.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah.." suara itu terdengar manja.

"Jongin-ah.. Kim Kai yang tampan.." panggil Kyungsoo lagi. Kali ini namja mungil itu bergelayut manja pada lengan Jongin.

"Ck! Ada apa hyung? Kau lihat aku sedang main PSP, aku jadi kalah karnamu tahu!" protes Jongin menunjukkan layar PSPnya yang tertera 'GAME OVER' disana.

"Jaebal.. antar aku ke tempat seseorang.." pinta Kyungsoo. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Kyungsoo memohon seperti ini kepada Jongin.

Berhubung Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menaiki kendaraan umum, jadilah ia memohon-mohon sampai bermanja-manja pada remaja laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Kau pergi saja sendiri, aku sedang bermain game." Jawab Jongin melanjutkan permainan pada PSP.

"Ck! Kalau saja aku bisa mengemudi, aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu kau tahu!" ujar Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir.

"Terserah!" Jongin begitu cuek. Sebenarnya Jongin selalu siap mengantar Kyungsoo kemana saja, tapi Jongin takut jika Kyungsoo menemui seorang perempuan, Jongin takut jika Kyungsoo akhirnya mempunyai kekasih dan Jongin akan merasa sakit hati bila melihatnya.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Jongin diam dan terus sibuk dengan PSPnya.

"Ck! Baiklah, aku akan pergi sendiri menggunakan bus!" Kyungsoo hendak bangkit dari posisi duduk namun tangannya di cekal terlebih dulu oleh Jongin.

Namja tampan ini menghela nafas pasrah. Ini sudah malam, mana mungkin Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo keluar sendirian. Walaupun Kyungsoo laki-laki, tapi tetap saja Jongin merasa khawatir.

"Akan ku antar.. kajja.."

Jongin bangkit dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

Selama dalam perjalanan, Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya untuk tersenyum, sangat berbeda dengan raut wajah Jongin yang begitu murung.

"Kau senang?" Jongin berkata ketus sembari melirik sinis sekilas.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa? kau tidak suka jika hyungmu bahagia eoh?"

"Eopseo..!" final Jongin. Dia tidak mau berdebat lagi dengan Kyungsoo dan terus melajukan mobilnya ke sebuah tempat yang Kyungsoo tuju.

.

.

.

Mobil mereka berhenti di pekarangan sebuah rumah besar yang nampak kuno. Jongin sedikit bingung, apakah kekasih Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah seperti ini, fikirnya.

"Hyung, apa benar disini alamatnya?" tanya Jongin setelah mereka turun dari mobil.

Kyungsoo terus memastikan sebuah note kecil yang berisi alamat halmeoni yang Jongdae berikan dengan nomor rumah tersebut.

"Alamatnya benar Jongin-ah, kajja.."

Mereka melangkah mendekati pintu utama. Meski sedikit gugup Kyungsoo tetap mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka. Seorang nenek yang memakai hanbok mewah dan nampak tidak terlalu tua tersenyum hangat menyambut Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Kyyaa! Kyungsoo hyung, apa seorang nenek-nenek yang akan kau kencani?" Jongin berbisik dengan mata terbelalak.

Pletak!

"Yak!"

"Mwo? Kencan? Ck! Hhh.. kau diam saja! Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan pada halmeoni ini!" ujar Kyungsoo galak sembari menjitak kepala Jongin sekali lagi.

"Shhh.. appo hyung!" ringis Jongin sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya sendiri.

Halmeoni hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua remaja tampan di depannya.

"Diamlah!" bisik Kyungsoo penuh penekanan.

"Anak muda, ada perlu apa malam-malam kemari?" tanya halmeoni itu ramah.

"Eum, halmeoni.. a-annyeonghaseyo.." Kyungsoo menyikut Jongin untuk membungkukkan badan bersama.

"N-ne halmeoni, annyeonghaseyo.." sapa Jongin kikuk.

"Ah, lebih baik mengobrolnya di dalam saja. Silahkan masuk.." halmeoni membuka pintunya lebar menyuruh Kyungsoo dan Jongin memasuki ruang tamu dan mempersilahkan keduanya untuk duduk.

Halmeoni kembali setelah beberapa menit sembari membawa dua gelas teh hangat di atas nampan.

"Silahkan diminum."

"Ah, terima kasih halmeoni. Eum, saya Do Kyungsoo, dan ini teman saya Kim Jongin. Saya teman satu sekolah Jongdae, cucu halmeoni." ujar Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri.

Halmeoni duduk di kursi berseberangan dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Hm.. kau mengenal cucuku ternyata. Baiklah, saya Kim Heechul.. panggil saja Heechul halmeoni. Ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa datang kemari?"

" Eum.. saya.. kata Jongdae, ha-halmeoni bisa membuat seseorang sukses dalam dunia asmara dengan ramuan yang halmeoni racik sendiri. Sa-saya.. apa bisa halmeoni buatkan untuk saya? Saya mohon halmeoni, saya akan membayar berapapun biayanya." Jelas Kyungsoo kikuk dan bersungguh-sungguh.

Seketika Jongin menatap Kyungsoo terkejut. "Hyung, kau—"

"Diam!" sergah Kyungsoo cepat.

Heechul nampak berfikir lalu tersenyum hangat. "Maafkan halmeoni Kyungsoo, halmeoni sudah lama tidak meracik ramuan apapun. Halmeoni mungkin sedikit lupa cara meraciknya, lagipula buku sihir ramuan sudah halmeoni bakar, halmeoni berniat berhenti untuk menjadi pesihir mengingat usia yang semakin tua. Jadi halmeoni tidak akan membuatkannya untukmu, halmeoni hanya takut membuat ramuan yang salah. Maaf ya.. halmeoni tidak bisa." ujar Heechul dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Halmeoni, kumohon.. halmeoni pasti masih mengingat cara-caranya, halmeoni 'kan sudah sering membuat ramuan, ku mohon halmeoni.. sekali ini saja.." pinta Kyungsoo semelas mungkin.

"Maafkan halmeoni.. halmeoni tidak bisa—"

"Kumohon halmeoni, bantu Kyungsoo hyung.. dia hyungku yang baik, jadi kumohon bantulah dia.." ucap Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo menoleh tak percaya.

Jongin harus menyiapkan mentalnya jika Kyungsoo sudah mempunyai kekasih kelak. Bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo berhak untuk bahagia tanpa harus selalu di dampingi oleh Jongin.

"Jongin-ah.." lirih Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Teruslah memohon pada halmeoni." Suruh Jongin yang di balas anggukkan antusias oleh Kyungsoo.

"Halmeoni kumohon.. buatkan aku satu ramuan untuk mensukseskan dunia asmaraku, kumohon Heechul halmeoni.." pinta Kyungsoo mulai menunjukkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Nde halmeoni.. bantulah hyungku yang imut ini.. bantulah dia.." tambah Jongin.

"Yak! Imut kau bilang?" protes Kyungsoo menatap tajam Jongin.

"Hyung, aku kan sedang membantumu!"

"Tapi tidak usah mengataiku imut, pabbo!"

"Kalau begitu.. Heechul halmeoni, bantulah hyungku yang cantik ini ya.." pinta Jongin menunjukkan ekspresi semelas mungkin di hadapan Heechul.

"Aish! Kim Jongin—"

"Sudah.. sudah.. baiklah, halmeoni akan meracik satu ramuan itu. Tapi..." Heechul menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jangan salahkan halmeoni jika halmeoni salah meracik ramuannya. Sebaiknya kau fikirkan terlebih dahulu Kyungsoo, kau bisa membatalkannya jika kau berfikir matang-matang, dan ku harap kau berjanji tidak akan menyesal."

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Kyungsoo memang sudah memantapkan diri. "Baik halmeoni, aku janji. Jika halmeoni salah membuat ramuan pun aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan terima. Yang penting halmeoni buatkan ramuan pensukses asmara ya.." pinta Kyungsoo ceria, senyuman lebar terpantri di wajahnya.

"Kyungsoo, fikirkanlah terlebih dahulu.."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Anieyo halmeoni, aku tidak apa-apa kalaupun Heechul halmeoni salah membuat ramuan, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh.." Kyungsoo berusaha seserius mungkin.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo, berhubung kau teman dari cucuku. Ku beri gratis ramuan itu untukmu, sekarang tunggulah dulu, aku akan meraciknya." Heechul beranjak pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Yeah! Aku akan segera mendapatkan kekasih!" ujar Kyungsoo bangga.

"Kau tidak takut di marahi oleh Baekhyun eomma dan Chanyeol appa? Kedua orang tuamu itu pasti akan marah besar melihat putra satu-satunya menjadi playboy!" ucap Jongin menatap ngeri ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kau sendiri tidak takut Yixing eomma dan Joonmyun appa memarahimu karna kau mengikuti extrakulikuler basket di sekolah eoh? Sudah tahu orang tuamu itu melarang kau untuk mengikuti basket, tapi kau tetap saja melakukannya!" ujar Kyungsoo membela diri.

"Ck! Basket itu hal yang positif hyung!"

"Ah, Sudahlah! Heum, siapa kali ini yeoja yang akan ku dekati yaa.. eoh, kakak kelas yang cantik itu. Xi Luhan, ya.. aku akan mendekatinya. Kkkk~" ujar Kyungsoo tertawa geli sendiri.

"Ck! Sehun teman satu timku sudah lebih dulu memiliki Luhan noona!"

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu Min Ah saja.. dia cantik dan pandai menyanyi seperti diriku, kita akan terlihat cocok nanti." Kyungsoo terkekeh sendiri membayangkan dirinya akan menyanyikan lagu duet bersama Min Ah, teman satu kelas menyanyinya.

"Hyung.." lirih Jongin.

"Wae?"

"A-ah, aniya.."

"Eh? Dasar kau ini.. Hm, kenapa wajahmu jadi murung begitu kkamjong?"

"Karna aku sakit!"

"Mwo! apanya yang sakit?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ck! Dasar aneh.."

Beberapa jam sudah terlewatkan, dan akhirnya Heechul datang membawa satu gelas air berwarna ungu kemerahan. Heechul menyodorkannya kepada Kyungsoo dan dengan ceria namja mungil itu menerimanya.

"Woah~ kamsahamnida Heechul halmeoni.." ujar Kyungsoo ceria menerima segelas air racikan itu.

"Kyungsoo, berjanjilah kau tidak akan menyesal. Sebaiknya kau fikirkan lagi nak.." saran Heechul lembut.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya halmeoni.." jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"Jika ramuanku ini salah, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Heechul menatap takut-takut segelas air ramuan buatannya yang kini berada di genggaman Kyungsoo.

"Halmeoni, sudah ku bilang.. aku tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak akan menyalahkan halmeoni." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

Heechul menghela nafasnya pelan. "Jika memang salah, aku akan mencari bahan dan meracik untuk membuat ramuan penawarnya."

"Baik halmeoni, terima kasih.. eum, boleh aku minum sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo meminta izin.

Heechul hanya mengangguk ragu sebagai jawaban.

Dan Jongin, namja itu sangat cemas sebenarnya.

Bagaimana kalau ramuan Heechul halmeoni berhasil?

Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo sudah mempunyai kekasih?

Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo berubah menjadi playboy nanti?

Bagaimana dengan perasaannya yang salah terhadap Kyungsoo?

Bagaimana Jongin menghadapi semuanya?

Dia belum siap! Sungguh Jongin belum siap menerima kesakit hatiannya.

Jantung ketiga manusia yang berada di ruang tamu ini begitu berdebar ketika Kyungsoo menegak habis air ramuan buatan Heechul. Dan seketika cahaya terang mengelilingi seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat membuat Heechul dan Jongin menutup mata karna sinarnya yang silau.

Perlahan cahaya itu menghilang dari tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedikit mengalami perubahan.

Kyungsoo begitu cantik, dengan rambut panjang kecoklatan yang tergerai indah, lekuk tubuh yang proposional bak model, serta kedua payudara yang pas dengan tubuhnya. Baju casual khas namja yang Kyungsoo pakai saat kemari pun berubah menjadi dress putih bersih selutut, serta sepatu conversenya berubah menjadi hiels putih yang menumpu kaki mulus nan jenjangnya. Kyungsoo berubah menjadi seorang perempuan yang begitu cantik.

Heechul dan Jongin terkejut melihat seorang gadis yang begitu cantik di hadapan mereka.

Heechul sudah sebisa mungkin meracik ramuan yang Kyungsoo minta, tetapi tetap saja salah. Yah, harus bagaimana lagi, Kyungsoo begitu memaksanya dan semuanya sudah terlanjur.

Dan Jongin, entah apa yang namja itu rasakan saat ini. Terkejut? Bahagia? Menyangka semua ini mimpi? Yang pasti, Jongin jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang menyerupai Kyungsoo itu. Ah, tidak! Gadis itu 'kan memang Kyungsoo. Jongin sendiri juga sudah jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo sejak dulu bukan? Dan melihat Kyungsoo yang berubah menjadi seorang perempuan, membuat Jongin semakin jatuh cinta pada sosok hyungnya yang telah berubah gender menjadi yeoja.

Perlahan mata bulat nan bening milik Kyungsoo terbuka. Dia mengernyit melihat dirinya memakai dress. Bukankah ini pakaian wanita? Fikirnya. Dia mengernyit melihat dadanya yang begitu besar. Mengapa dadaku besar seperti payudara? Fikirnya. Dia mengernyit melihat rambutnya tergerai sepanjang pinggangnya sendiri. Bukankah rambut panjang itu kebanyakan dimiliki oleh wanita? Fikirnya. Kyungsoo semakin mengernyit melihat dirinya memakai sepatu hiels. Bukankah hiels adalah sepatu wanita? Fikirnya lagi. Lalu kenapa aku nampak terlihat seperti wanita?—ia membantin.

Dan satu hal yang harus Kyungsoo sadari untuk beberapa menit. Matanya yang bulat semakin membulat, tubuhnya tegang dan tak segan berteriak histeris ketika dia menyadari—

"Aku berubah menjadi seorang perempuan?! Tidaaaaakkkkkk!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**You're beautiful..  
cham gwaenchanhji anhni uli dul..  
maennal ileohge.. tto sangsang-eul hae you be with me with me with me..**_

**Alaaahhh udahan dulu nyanyi BTS - Beautiful nya. Kkkk~**

**Hello, adakah peminat ff Kaisoo ini?**

**Jika banyak yang minat.. aku.., Wey, sebagai yeoja yang luangin ide ini kedalam dunia tulis menulis fanfiction :D dan rekan ku.., Rendy, sebagai namja yadong yang akan menulis bagian rate-M di ff ini -_-**

**Kami, Wey dan Rendy bekerjasama dan berkolaborasi menulis ff ini (?) :v**

**Jika banyak yang minat di kotak review, Wey dan Rendy akan melanjutkan cerita ini yeoreubeun.., Jika peminatnya sedikit lebih baik di hapus aja ya, takut ff ini nyampah di FFN :"D**

**Silahkan kritik dan saran lewat review *bbuing**

**Terimakasih banyak ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WendyXO**


	2. No More Dream

**Hyung or Noona**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**and other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is**

**GS!**

**and**

**Rate – M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana cara Jongin beradaptasi dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyung kandungnya sendiri telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan cantik akibat meminum ramuan yang salah? Apakah Kyungsoo masih pantas dipanggil 'Hyung' atau lebih pantas dipanggil 'Noona' mengingat tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi perempuan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This GS ^^**

**Sorry for typo :'D**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_Perlahan mata bulat nan bening milik Kyungsoo terbuka. Dia mengernyit melihat dirinya memakai dress. Bukankah ini pakaian wanita? Fikirnya. Dia mengernyit melihat dadanya yang begitu besar. Mengapa dadaku besar seperti payudara? Fikirnya. Dia mengernyit melihat rambutnya tergerai sepanjang pinggangnya sendiri. Bukankah rambut panjang itu kebanyakan dimiliki oleh wanita? Fikirnya. Kyungsoo semakin mengernyit melihat dirinya memakai sepatu hiels. Bukankah hiels adalah sepatu wanita? Fikirnya lagi. Lalu kenapa aku nampak terlihat seperti wanita?—ia membantin._

_Dan satu hal yang harus Kyungsoo sadari untuk beberapa menit. Matanya yang bulat semakin membulat, tubuhnya tegang dan tak segan berteriak histeris ketika dia menyadari—_

_"Aku berubah menjadi seorang perempuan?! Tidaaaaakkkkkk!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**No More Dream**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkiiiiinnnn!" Kyungsoo masih berteriak histeris melihat dirinya yang telah berubah gender menjadi seorang perempuan. Suaranyapun berubah terdengar merdu dan lembut seperti yeoja.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan dirinya menjadi seorang perempuan seperti ini. Rasanya seperti mimpi, ia belum bisa memercayai kenyataan yang ada. Namun ketika ia menyadari adanya rambut panjang tergerai sampai ke pinggang, Kyungsoo mulai berteriak lagi. Ini sungguh mustahil, sihir dalam ramuan tadi benar-benar ajaib sampai merubah gender jantan milik Kyungsoo dalam sekejap.

"Kyungsoo, tenanglah.. kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menyesal dan menyalahkan halmeoni 'kan..? maaf, ternyata halmeoni salah membuat ramuan." Heechul merasa bersalah, ia begitu menyesal telah melakukan hal ini. Ia pun segera mengusap punggung Kyungsoo guna menenangkan namja— (ralat) yeoja itu.

Air mata Kyungsoo mulai mengalir deras, ia menggelengkan kepala penuh sesal.

"Hyung.. tenanglah.."

Sekitar beberapa menit terdiam akhirnya Jongin bersuara. Ia terus membujuk Kyungsoo untuk tetap tenang.

"Hiks.. h-halmeoni, aku harus bagaimana? Hiks.." Kyungsoo berujar pedih. Air mata terus meleleh di kedua pipi mulusnya. Ia sungguh tidak rela harus berubah gender seperti ini.

"Maafkan halmeoni, maafkan halmeoni.." ucap Heechul menyesal. Ia pun tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Memang ada cara untuk merubah hidup Kyungsoo kembali semula, namun tentu memakang waktu cukup lama.

"Hiks.. aku selalu berharap mempunyai yeoja untuk ku jadikan kekasih.. tapi mengapa malah aku sendiri yang menjadi seorang yeoja.." Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, berusaha menguatkan diri dari nasib yang menimpanya sekarang.

Heechul hanya terdiam merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu merasa bersalah.

"T-tapi halmeoni, hiks.. jangan salahkan dirimu, ini semua salahku.. aku terlalu memaksa halmeoni.. maafkan aku.. hiks.."

Sembari menerawang memikirkan sihir apa yang sekiranya dapat membuat Kyungsoo kembali pada gender semula. Heechul pun yakin pada diri sendiri bahwa ia bisa membuat ramuan penawar.

"Kyungsoo, aku akan segera mencari bahan-bahan untuk menyembuhkanmu. Ramuan ini membuatmu terasa seperti terlahir kembali dengan jenis kelamin perempuan. Jadi, ramuan ini dapat membuat semua orang akan menganggap dan melihatmu sebagai perempuan sejak lahir. Kecuali temanmu itu. Dan Kyungsoo, jika halmeoni sudah berhasil membuat obat penawar, halmeoni akan segera menghubungi Jongdae dan memintamu untuk kemari. Kau berdoalah, agar bisa kembali menjadi seorang namja lagi.." ucap halmeoni seraya tangannya masih mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

"Hiks.. terima kasih halmeoni.. aku—" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapan ketika dirasa kepalanya memberat serta kedua kaki mulai melemas. Heechul maupun Jongin memekik panik bersama.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Hyung!"

Dengan sigap Jongin meraup tubuh Kyungsoo yang terjatuh pingsan sembari merengkuhnya kedalam dekapan.

"Jongin, sebaiknya kau bawa Kyungsoo pulang, dia masih _shock_ dengan keadaannya saat ini." Saran Heechul. Ia terus menatap khawatir pada remaja perempuan dalam rengkuhan Jongin.

"Baik halmeoni.." segera saja Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya ala bridal.

"Kyungsoo seorang perempuan sekarang, perlakukanlah dia layaknya teman yeojamu. Orang yang sudah mengenal Kyungsoo akan melihatnya sebagai perempuan sejak lahir, kecuali kau.. karna kau menyaksikan perubahan tubuh Kyungsoo tadi, kau harus beradaptasi dengannya yang sekarang menjadi perempuan." Tambah Heechul mengingatkan.

"Nde, terima kasih halmeoni.. saya permisi dulu. Selamat malam.." Jongin berujar pamit, ia membungkuk singkat kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Hati-hati nak.. jagalah Kyungsoo." sahut Heechul dari dalam ruang tamu.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah Heechul dan berjalan menuju mobil sportnya, namja ini pun membuka pintu mobil lalu membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo perlahan. Sembari memakaikan seat belt pada Kyungsoo, Jongin mengamati wajah hyungnya yang terlelap.

_Astaga.. dia begitu cantik._

Setelah selesai, kemudian Jongin sedikit berlari memutari mobil, membuka pintu, menduduki bangku pengemudi tak lupa menutup pintunya kembali dan segera melesat menuju apartemennya yang di tinggali bersama Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Setibanya di apartemen, Jongin membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di ranjang king size mereka, namja itu membuka hiels yang melekat di kaki mungil Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum tipis. Entahlah, perasaanya serasa campur aduk sekarang. Intinya Jongin merasa senang.

"Apa aku perlu menggantikan baju hyung?" Namja ini bertanya entah pada siapa.

Jongin pun kembali mengamati Kyungsoo dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, lalu ia menggeleng. "Tidak, dia seorang yeoja sekarang.., sebaiknya tidak usah ganti baju."

Perlahan Jongin merebahkan diri di samping Kyungsoo, menarik selimut guna menghangatkan mereka dan berusaha untuk terlelap.

Sudah beberapa menit Jongin berusaha untuk tidur, namun matanya enggan untuk menutup. Ia terus bertanya dalam hati apakah Kyungsoo menjadi perempuan sungguhan sekarang. Jongin merasa semua seperti mimpi. Sihir ini benar-benar ajaib. Jongin kembali mengingat-ngingat ketika tubuh hyungnya di penuhi cahaya dan berubah menjadi perempuan. Semuanya terasa mustahil namun inilah kenyataan yang ada. Tubuh Kyungsoo benar-benar berubah.

"Argh! Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika di sampingku ada seorang yeoja!" Ia menggerutu frustasi sembari mengacak rambutnya.

Ketika kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap, Jongin sedikit merasa bersalah karna ia begitu bahagia melihat perubahan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Kyungsoo pasti menolak untuk berubah gender. Namun inilah yang Jongin rasakan, ia sangat bahagia.

"Hyung, kau tahu.. aku senang kau seperti ini, aku senang kau menjadi seorang yeoja, tapi.. melihatmu yang begitu histeris tadi, aku merasa sedih.." Namja ini bergumam, matanya terus mengamati wajah cantik yang terlelap itu.

"Hyung.., tak peduli kau adalah lelaki ataupun perempuan, tapi hatiku tetap saja mencintaimu, aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama. Oke, mungkin aku memang gay. Tapi melihatmu yang sekarang, aku merasa menjadi laki-laki normal karna mencintai seorang perempuan.."

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya mendongak ke atas, menatap langit-langit kamar mereka.

"Eungh.."

Namja ini pun kembali menoleh dan sedikit terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang terbangun.

"Hyung, kau sadar?" Ia sedikit panik menghadapi situasi sekarang.

"Jongin-ah, aku.. sedikit pusing." Kyungsoo berkata parau sembari berusaha mengubah posisi duduk.

"Sebentar.." segera Jongin beranjak menuju dapur dan kembali membawa segelas air putih hangat.

"Minumlah pelan-pelan.." Jongin mendekatkan gelas itu ke arah mulut Kyungsoo dan langsung di teguk setengah olehnya.

Setelah itu Jongin meletakkan gelas di atas meja nakas dan duduk di sisi ranjang tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kau merasa baik hyung? Ingin minum obat?" tanya Jongin menatap khawatir.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Jongin-ah, aku berubah menjadi perempuan.. bagaimana bisa aku menjalani semua ini..? aku harus bagaimana Jongin-ah..? aku.. hiks.. harus bagaimana..?" Kyungsoo begumam pedih. Air matanya mulai mengalir lagi.

Sementara itu, Jongin mendesah pelan melihat Kyungsoo masih terlarut oleh nasib berubah gendernya ini.

"Hyung.. tenanglah.. bukankah kau bilang akan menerimanya jika ramuan itu gagal..?" Jongin memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyungsoo yang begitu halus berniat menenangkan.

"Aaaaa.. Jongin-ah.. aku memang menerima jika ramuan itu gagal, tapi tidak jika aku berubah menjadi perempuan! Hiks.." tangis Kyungsoo pecah dan segera menghambur memeluk Jongin begitu erat.

Meski terkejut dengan pelukan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba, mendadak Jongin merasakan debaran jantungnya yang begitu memburu. Namun Jongin berusaha bersikap tenang, ia pun segera mengelus punggung mungil Kyungsoo guna menenangkan, tak peduli pada benda besar dan kenyal yang merapat begitu erat dengan dada bidangnya, yang Jongin pedulikan adalah menenangkan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Hiks.. aku harus bagaimana..? hiks.. aku menjadi seorang yeoja.. eottokhae..?!" Kyungsoo masih terisak dalam pelukan Jongin. Membuat kemeja Jongin terlihat basah oleh air mata.

"Hyung, sabarlah.. Heechul halmeoni bilang, dia akan segera membuat ramuan penawarnya 'kan? Jalani saja hidupmu yang sekarang. Kau jadi dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi perempuan. Eomma bilang, seorang perempuan itu istimewa. Dan kau dapat merasakan keistimewaan itu untuk saat ini sebelum kembali menjadi laki-laki. Jalanilah dulu.. aku tahu kau bisa. Kau mempunyai wajah cantik, dan aku yakin banyak yang jatuh cinta pada gadis manis bernama Do Kyungsoo ini." –_termasuk aku, aku bahkan sudah mencintaimu sebelum perubahan ini terjadi._

Suasana menjadi hening.

Tangis Kyungsoo pun mulai mereda. Meski sangat tidak rela karna berubah gender, namun apa yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan? Tidak mungkin 'kan ia mengurung diri di kamar menunggu Heechul membuat sebuah ramuan penawar. Tidak mungkin juga Kyungsoo terus frustasi dan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, jelas itu perbuatan gila. Jadi, bagaimana lagi selain jalani terlebih dahulu dan bersabar menunggu Heechul.

"Jongin-ah.."

"Hm?"

"Kau benar, aku harus menjalani hidupku. Lagipula.., ini semua salahku sendiri, aku terlalu memaksa Heechul halmeoni. Ini semua salahku, aku yang menghancurkan hidupku sendiri." Sesalnya.

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan seperti ini. Semangatlah.. aku yakin kau bisa menjalani hidupmu sebagai yeoja. Hwaiting!"

Kalau bukan Jongin yang memberinya semangat, mungkin Kyungsoo benar-benar akan mengakhiri hidupnya sekarang. Ia sungguh tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi perubahan gender seperti ini. Yah, bagaimanapun juga sosok Kyungsoo dengan kepribadian sabar akan terus ada dalam diri Kyungsoo. Dalam situasi apapun ia harus bersabar.

Seketika Kyungsoo melepas pelukan dan menatap Jongin dengan senyum yang tersungging manis. "Baiklah, hwaiting!" ucapnya sembari menunjukkan kepalan tangan kemudian kembali memeluk Jongin.

Ah, Jongin merasa lega karna Kyungsoo dengan cepat bisa menerima kenyataan berubah gendernya itu.

"Kim Jongin yang tampan, mulai saat ini.., perlakukan aku layaknya sebagai sahabat yeojamu ya.. eum, ya.. sekarang aku memang seorang yeoja bukan?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan kau, jangan sampai berfikir mesum tentangku. ARRASEO?!" tambahnya dengan berteriak kencang di akhir kalimat.

Jongin refleks menjauhkan badan lalu meniup-niupkan kedua telinga dengan kepalan tangannya. Menyalurkan udara agar rasa dengung di telinga berkurang.

"Hyung, tidak usah berteriak!"

"Hahahaha!" Kyungsoo malah tertawa puas melihat Jongin yang nampak sibuk meniup-niupkan kedua telinga.

Seketika Jongin melongo menatap Kyungsoo yang tertawa puas. Mata bulat Kyungsoo membentuk bulan sabit karna tengah tertawa, dan itu sangat menggemaskan di mata Jongin. Sungguh.. Jongin terpesona dengan kecantikan Kyungsoo yang bertambah setelah namja itu berganti gender.

"Hyung, kenapa kau begitu cantik.." gumam Jongin tanpa sadar, ia masih terpesona menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

Pletak!

"Yak! Jangan berfikir mesum!" protes Kyungsoo setelah menjitak kepala Jongin dengan keras.

"Aish.. jinjja! Hyung, ini sakit!" Jongin meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Melihat sang adik kesakitan, Kyungsoo pun menatap Jongin penuh sesal. "Mian.."

"Lagipula aku tidak berfikir mesum! Aku hanya berkata bahwa kau cantik! Aku—"

Cup!

Dan sekali lagi, Jongin di buat melongo karna Kyungsoo yang mencium pipinya secara kilat.

"Jongin yang tampan.., maafkan hyung ya.." Kyungsoo mulai beraegyo berharap Jongin tidak 'ngambek'.

_Woah, yeoppoda._ Jongin bergumam dalam hati. Sungguh ia terpesona menatap wajah imut milik Kyungsoo.

"Jongin.."

Melihat Jongin terdiam, Kyungsoo pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin.

Seketika namja ini tersadar dan sedikit gelagapan. "Ah, i-ya, aku memaafkanmu h-hyung.." jawabnya kikuk.

"Gumawo Jongin-ah.."

"Eum, hyung.. melihat tubuhmu yang sekarang, sepertinya kau tidak pantas di panggil 'hyung' lagi.. jadi menurutmu, aku harus memanggilmu 'hyung' atau yang lain?" Jongin bertanya ragu sembari menggaruk tengkuk.

Begitu Jongin menanyakan hal ini, Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. Jika memang Jongin terus memanggilnya 'hyung', orang pasti akan menganggap Jongin tidak sopan karna memanggil seorang yeoja dengan panggilan kakak laki-laki.

"Hyung atau Noona?" tanya Jongin lagi, suara namja ini masih terdengar ragu dan kikuk.

"Eh? Emm.. baiklah.. panggil noona saja.." Kyungsoo menjawab canggung yang di balas anggukan dan senyuman lebar Jongin.

"Baiklah Jongin, karna kau telah memaafkanku.. hyung akan buatkan ramen spesial untukmu, hyung akan buatkan minum—" seketika Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapan.

Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo seakan menunggu remaja cantik ini kembali berucap.

"Eum, n-noona akan buatkan minuman jus strawberry untukmu.." sambung Kyungsoo malu-malu.

Melihat itu Jongin hanya terkekeh, ia semakin tertawa geli melihat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi mulus Kyungsoo. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Baiklah hyung— ups, noona.. buatkan aku makanan enak, oke?" Jongin mengusak puncak surai Kyungsoo yang dirasa lembut.

Meski sangat terasa canggung saat di panggil 'noona' namun Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan berusaha memaklumi. Sementara Jongin harus mengakui bahwa jantungnya sekarang ingin lepas saat melihat senyuman manis ini. Bibir merah muda milik Kyungsoo seperti membentuk sebuah lambang hati yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Nde, sebelum berangkat sekolah noona akan buat sarapan yang enak untuk kita besok." Ujar Kyungsoo ceria. Yah, bagi Kyungsoo memasak adalah salah satu kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak enak ketika menyebut diri sebagai 'noona', tetapi kini ia harus berusaha menyesuaikan keadaan.

Jongin bersyukur karna Kyungsoo benar-benar menerima keadaannya saat ini. Dan Jongin harus terbiasa memanggil Kyungsoo dengan panggilan 'noona' mengingat tubuh hyungnya berubah menjadi perempuan. Ah, betapa bahagianya Jongin. Selama ini dia selalu membayangkan bahwa Kyungsoo itu yeoja, dan fantasynya sekarang menjadi nyata. Sungguh, Jongin begitu bahagia. Dan ia akan berusaha membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta padanya.

"Oke noona cantik. Sekarang tidurlah.. selamat malam.."

Jongin mengambil satu bantal dan berjalan menuju sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Aku ingin tidur di sofa." Jawab Jongin dengan polos.

Begitu melihat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir, Jongin pun merasa bingung.

"Kau 'kan tidur bersamaku!"

Mendengar itu, Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "T-tapi noona, kau 'kan yeoja. Apa boleh?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Kemari, tidur bersama. Aku tidak biasa tidur tanpa kau."

Karna Kyungsoo berkata tajam, Jongin pun segera mengangguk patuh.

_Yeah! Kita tetap tidur bersama! _Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari,sang adik tengah bersorak ria dalam hati.

Tapi.. bukankah seorang yeoja dan namja yang tidak mempunyai ikatan sah itu tidak di perbolehkan tidur bersama? Ah, Jongin tak peduli dengan hal itu. Lagipula mereka hanya tidur saja 'kan? dan mereka juga sudah terbiasa tidur bersama.

Perlahan Jongin merebahkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo lalu menarik selimut untuk melindungi mereka dan tak lama mereka pun jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun di pagi buta, ia sedikit merasa nyeri pada perutnya. Kyungsoo memutuskan beranjak menuju kamar mandi, melepas pakaian dan masuk ke dalam bathub yang sebelumnya sudah ia campurkan sabun cair beraroma cool mint kesukaannya dengan air di dalam bathub tersebut. Kyungsoo membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya, mencuci rambut panjangnya dengan shampoo dan menggosok gigi. Kyungsoo terkikik sendiri menyentuh kedua payudara yang menggantung indah di dadanya.

"Seperti inikah tubuh yeoja? Mempunyai payudara besar dan kenyal." Kyungsoo bergumam geli sembari meremas sedikit kedua payudaranya sendiri.

"Shh.. kenapa jika di remas terasa enak ya? "

"Haish, kenapa aku jadi mesum seperti Jongin!" ia merutuki diri kemudian.

Kyungsoo melihat alat kelaminnya yang sudah berubah. 'Adik' kecil nan mungil kebanggaannya kini hilang dan di ganti oleh alat kelamin perempuan. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo terpana melihat kelaminnya yang baru, begitu indah putih dan mulus.

Seketika Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi menahan sakit pada perutnya. Dan Kyungsoo tampak terkejut bukan main ketika melihat sedikit darah di sekitar selangkangan. Segera Kyungsoo melilitkan handuk dan berteriak panik.

"Aaaaa! Kelaminku berdarah! Perutku sakit! Kenapa ini?! Eomma...! hiks.." Saking terkejut Kyungsoo refleks berteriak sembari menahan sakit.

Teriakan keras milik Kyungsoo bahkan sampai mengusik acara tidur lelap seorang Kim Jongin, namja berparas tampan ini pun terbangun karna mendengar suara tangis seseorang yang begitu kencang. Dia tak menemukan Kyungsoo di sampingnya, dan ketika gendang telinganya mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang tengah menangis sekaligus berteriak, Jongin langsung melompat dan berlari menuju kamar mandi dimana ia yakin Kyungsoo berada di dalam sana.

"Hyung! Hyung kau— Haish.. Noona! Noona, kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak Jongin khawatir sembari mengedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dengan cemas.

"Jongin-ah.. vaginaku mengeluarkan darah, perutku juga sakit. Eottokhae..? Hiks.." balas Kyungsoo terisak didalam kamar mandi.

_Mengeluarkan darah? Perut sakit? sepertinya aku pernah mendengar masalah ini.. tapi apa yaa..?_—Jongin membatin.

"Noona, tenang.. akan ku panggilkan dokter. Sekarang buka pintunya.."

"Ani! panggilkan eommaku saja.."

"Baiklah, nanti akan kuhubungi Baekhyun eomma. Bukalah pintunya.."

Cklek!

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar mandi. Sangat jelas raut menahan sakit yang terlihat pada wajah cantiknya, juga sisa-sisa air mata yang mengalir di pipi yeoja ini.

Seketika Jongin menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Pemandangan didepannya memperlihatkan Kyungsoo yang hanya dililitkan handuk dari atas dada sampai setengah paha. Memperlihatkan bahu mulus.. kaki jenjang.. dan paha putih itu.. membuat libido Jongin mulai—

"Tidak! Tidak!" gumam Jongin menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat menepis jauh-jauh fikiran kotornya.

_Haahh~ kalau seperti ini.. apa bisa aku bertahan tinggal satu rumah dengan Kyungsoo..? Argh! Dia sangat menggoda. Tidak, Kim Jongin.. kau tidak boleh melakukan apapun padanya.. tidak!—_Jongin membatin, ia memperingati dirinya sendiri.

"Apanya yang tidak? Cepat hubungi eommaku!" ujar Kyungsoo tajam.

"A-ah.. baiklah.." segera saja Jongin beranjak guna mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas kemudian menghubungi ibu Kyungsoo.

Setelah menghubungi Baekhyun, Jongin melangkah mendekati noonanya yang tengah duduk di sofa sembari menahan sakit. Melihat hal ini, Jongin pun ikut meringis dan berlutut menatap Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Baekhyun eomma akan segera datang. Apakah masih sakit noona?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. "Perutku sakit sekali.."

"Sebaiknya kau pakai baju dulu, jangan terus memakai handuk nanti kau kedinginan dan masuk angin." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jongin bangkit menuju lemari Kyungsoo. Mengambil piyama biru bermotif pororo kemudian menyerahkannya pada yeoja itu.

"Pakailah noona, aku akan menunggu Baekhyun eomma di depan." Jongin mengusak puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan gemas kemudian melangkah pergi.

Sembari menatap punggung tegap Jongin yang menjauh, tanpa sadar Kyungsoo pun tersenyum tipis. "Jongin-ah.. sekarang kau perhatian padaku. Biasanya kau ini manja, dan selalu ingin di layani."

Sementara itu, terlihat Jongin tengah menyenderkan punggung di pintu utama apartemen, telapak tangannya terangkat menyentuh dada sebelah kiri, Jongin bisa merasakan jantungnya yang begitu berdebar-debar dengan tempo cepat.

"Do Kyungsoo, kau selalu membuat jantungku serasa ingin lepas.." gumam Jongin tersenyum-senyum entah pada siapa.

"Kau gila? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri Jongin? Dimana anak gadisku?"

Seketika Jongin terkejut dengan kehadiran orang tua Kyungsoo didepannya, namun ia segera memasang tampang setenang mungkin. Jongin sedikit heran menyadari mereka begitu cepat sampai.

"Baekhyun eomma.. Chanyeol appa.. annyeonghaseyo.." sapanya ramah lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Jongin-ah, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Haish, usianya sudah tujuh belas tahun tetapi saat mendapat menstruasi masih saja minta bantuan eommanya.." gerutu Baekhyun sembari melipat tangan.

"Kyungsoo noona ada di kamar.."

"Sudahlah Baek, mungkin Kyungsoo lupa cara mengatasinya.. sekarang cepat bantulah putri kita.." timpal pria paru baya dengan wajah yang masih terlihat tampan.

_Memang benar yang di katakan halmeoni, orang-orang melihat Kyungsoo sebagai perempuan.—_Jongin membatin.

"Hhh.. baiklah.. Aku akan masuk menemui putri cantik-ku.." Baekhyun berujar lalu beranjak ke dalam meninggalkan Jongin dan sang suami.

Begitu Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar, ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapatkan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa sembari meringis memegangi perutnya.

"Aigo, chagi-ya!" wanita beranak satu ini pun sedikit berlari ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Eomma.." gumam Kyungsoo menatap eommanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Apa perutmu terasa sakit sekali?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir yang di balas anggukan lemah oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ku kira kau hanya menstruasi saja, ternyata perutmu juga mengalami masalah.. tapi itu hal wajar saat menstruasi sayang.." Sang eomma memberi penjelasan sembari mengelus surai panjang Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Menstruasi? Apa itu?"

"Mwo! putri eomma yang cantik ini tak tahu menstruasi? Hhh.. bailklah.. mungkin ini menstruasi pertama bagimu, tapi ngomong-ngomong.. kenapa kau baru dapat menstruasi pertama di usia tujuh belas tahun ya? ah, ya sudah.., yang penting kau bisa menstruasi. Eomma akan jelaskan apa itu menstruasi setelah kau pakai ini." Baekhyun menyodorkan satu pack pembalut kepada sang anak.

"Eomma.., aku—"

"Pakailah Kyungie, kau mau darah haidmu berceceran dimana-mana? Sekarang cepat pakai pembalut ini, buka perekatnya dan tempelkan seperti ini pada celana dalammu." Titah Baekhyun. Ia mengambil celana dalam yang terdapat pembalut dari dalam tasnya dan menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memang sudah menyiapkan ini dari rumah.

"B-baiklah.."

"Kajja.."

Segera saja Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara di ruang tamu, Chanyeol dan Jongin tengah berbincang mengenai kegiatan di sekolah.

"Hm, Jongin.. pasti sulit bagimu untuk satu atap dengan perempuan 'kan?" ujar Chanyeol mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Yah.. begitulah.." jawab Jongin mengusap tengkuknya gugup karna Chanyeol yang membahas tentang yeoja.

"Tapi aku yakin, putriku begitu kalem, tidak seperti eommanya.. dan ketahuilah.. perempuan itu 'indah' Jongin-ah.." ujar Chanyeol tertawa geli sembari melonggarkan ikatan dasi pada kemejanya yang disara mencekik.

Jongin mengerti apa yang di maksud 'indah' oleh ayah Kyungsoo ini. Ia pun ikut terkekeh.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sekali. "Hei.., aku tidak melarang kalian tinggal di apartemen hanya berdua, yah.. aku tahu kalian sangat dekat sejak kecil. Tapi kau jangan macam-macam dengan putriku. Jika kau 'melakukannya', aku akan menuntut Kim Joonmyun untuk menikahkanmu dengan Kyungsoo."

Mendengar penuturan ayah Kyungsoo tak segan membuat mata Jongin berbinar-binar. "Chan appa, tuntut saja ayahku untuk menikahkanku dengan Kyungsoo noona, ayo appa.. tuntut saja!"

Tawa keras meluncur dari bibir pria pemimpin keluarga Do ini. Chanyeol dibuat tergelak melihat Jongin begitu semangat.

"Aigo bocah ini.. tanpa kau suruh pun.. aku, Baekhyun, Yixing, dan Joonmyun mungkin akan menjodohkan kalian. Tapi awas saja jika kau berani 'menyentuh' Kyungsoo sekarang, aku akan menendangmu sampai ke planet exo. Ingat! Kalian masih Senior High School! Jangan sampai melakukannya." pesan Chanyeol sarat akan keseriusan.

"Baiklah.. terima kasih appa.. terima kasih.." segera saja Jongin menerjang tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluk ayah Kyungsoo begitu erat.

"Yak! Sudah.. sudah.. eyy~ aku ingin tanya padamu, apa kau.. mencintai anakku?" setelah melepas pelukan, lalu Chanyeol menatap tajam wajah tampan Jongin yang tampak sumringah.

Namja tampan ini pun mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja appa! T-tapi.. aku belum menyatakan perasaanku.." jawab Jongin menundukkan kepala kemudian.

"Aigo.. memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku sendiri, dan sepertinya Kyungsoo noona tidak menyukaiku."

"Lebih tepatnya belum menyukaimu.. tetap semangat, oke?" Chanyeol berusaha menghibur sembari menunjukkan senyum khas lima jarinya.

"Aku akan berusaha."

"Geurae.. buktikan padaku jika kau benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo."

Jongin hanya menangggapi dengan anggukan mantap. Merasa beruntung mengenai ayah Kyungsoo mendukung usahanya yang memang belum sebesar biji jagung. Tetapi Jongin yakin, suatu hari ia bisa mengutarakan isi hatinya selama ini. Dan, hell! Banyak gadis yang menyukai seorang Kim Jongin, mana mungkin Kyungsoo tidak meleleh melihat pesona namja ini. Jongin merasa dengan gender baru Kyungsoo sekarang, sepertinya gadis itu merasa melihat seorang laki-laki adalah lawan jenisnya. Tapi entahlah.. Kyungsoo mungkin masih memiliki naluri laki-laki.

Tak lama setelah percakapan Chanyeol dan Jongin usai. Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang sembari menghentakkan kaki, wanita cantik beranak satu itu tak segan melempar tatapan galak ke arah Jongin.

"Kim Jongin yang katanya namja tampan dan terhormat, putra dari Kim Joonmyun presiden Kim Company yang begitu terkenal di Seoul. Tapi mengapa namja yang katanya terhormat seperti dirimu malah merusak putriku?!"

Istri dari Chanyeol ini berkata dengan notasi suara menyeramkan. Membuat Jongin begidik ngeri dengan sekali menatap mata sipit penuh amarah itu. Dari kecil Jongin memang sedikit takut jika Baekhyun sudah marah.

"Baek, tenang dulu.. ada apa sebenarnya?" Chanyeol mendekati sang istri, ia pun mengelus lengan Baekhyun dari belakang tubuhnya yang mungil.

"B-Baek eomma, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Kyungsoo.. sungguh.." Jongin berucap terbata namun sarat akan keseriusan. Namja ini pun menelan air liurnya susah payah.

"Aku tidak melarang kalian untuk tinggal bersama, tapi jangan mengajak Kyungsoo menjadi seorang namja! Anakku itu perempuan Kim Jongin, mengapa isi lemarinya sama persis seperti isi lemarimu?! Apa kau mengajari Kyungsoo untuk menjadi laki-laki?!"

Jongin melongo. Ia sungguh dongkol mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Hhh.. ku kira ada apa.." dengan pelan Chanyeol menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa. Pria tampan ini terkekeh pelan melihat sang istri mengerucutkan bibir lucu. Usianya memang sudah matang, tetapi Baekhyun masih mempunyai ekspresi kekanakan. Itulah mengapa Chanyeol selalu mencintai Baekhyun, ia memang menyukai wanita imut seperti istrinya ini.

Baekhyun berdecak. "Jongin-ah.. bagaimana bisa pakaian Kyungsoo semuanya persis seperti pakaian namja?"

"A-aku.. Baek eomma.. baju noona semuanya ada di laundry, ya.. d-di laundry. Sore ini aku akan mengantar noona untuk mengambil bajunya. Hehehe.." Jongin tertawa garing, tentu saja ia berbohong.

"Hahh.. baiklah. Yeol, antar aku ke butik untuk membeli seragam Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa dia bersekolah tanpa seragamnya." Baekhyun segera menarik tangan besar Chanyeol lalu beranjak keluar dari apartemen.

Setelah kepergian kedua orang tua Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya mendengus pelan. Ia melangkah memasuki kamarnya dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di sisi ranjang. Tatapan mata Kyungsoo yang begitu kosong membuat Jongin merasa iba. Namja ini pun mendekat dan mendudukan diri di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Noona.."

"Hm?"

"Masih sakit?"

"Tidak, aku sudah minum obat pereda nyeri menstruasi yang di beri eomma."

"Menstruasi? Jadi.. kau menstruasi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Apa semua yeoja mengalami hal ini?"

"Mungkin iya."

"Merepotkan sekali.." gadis ini mendesah pasrah. Pasalnya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti cara mengatasi menstruasi, ia berfikir mengapa perempuan bisa mengeluarkan darah? Walaupun sang eomma sudah menjelaskan, namun ocehan Baekhyun malah membuat kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

"Noona, kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk membuat sarapan yang enak. Ayo buat sarapan sekarang, sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat sekolah." Ujar Jongin mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Ah, aku lupa.. ya sudah kau mandilah dulu."

.

.

.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang nampak tidak nyaman dengan seragamnya yang di beri oleh Baekhyun tadi pagi tak segan membuat Jongin terus tertawa geli.

"Jongin-ah, memakai rok pendek seperti ini membuat kakiku terasa kedinginan." Kyungsoo mengadu manja, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sepanjang hari ini.

"Lain kali pakailah kaus kaki dengan panjang sampai lutut.."

"Ah.. benar juga."

"Kau cantik sekali memakai seragam ini."Jongin tersenyum memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah. Bahkan Miss Korea pun sepertinya kalah saing dengan Kyungsoo.

"Walau begini, aku masih menyimpan rasa _manly_ yang besar kau tahu!"

"Wooo.. sebaiknya kau harus belajar menjadi feminim, noona." Goda Jongin kembali terkekeh.

"Ish! Kim Jongin, kau menyebalkan!"

Remaja laki-laki itupun hanya tergelak mendengar gerutuan Kyungsoo yang tak berujung.

"Memakai pembalut membuatku tidak nyaman, ini sangat mengganjal sampai cara berjalanku terlihat sedikit aneh.."

Sekali lagi Jongin di buat tertawa mendengar gerutuan Kyungsoo yang nampak lucu baginya. "Noona, sudahlah.. jja, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat menemui Sehun dan Luhan noona. Sepertinya mereka sudah menunggu kita di tempat parkir."

Ya, setelah pulang sekolah. Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berbelanja pakaian perempuan, sekaligus meminta bantuan Luhan untuk memilih baju yang terbaik dan pantas untuk sang kakak. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo menolak semua itu, namun Jongin begitu memaksa. Sembilan puluh persen Jongin sangat tulus memberikan untuk Kyungsoo, dan sepuluh persen lagi tentu saja namja ini mencari aman dari amukan Baekhyun.

Sepanjang jalan melewati koridor sekolah, seperti biasa penggemar Jongin memekik kagum. Namun kali ini ada yang berbisik-bisik iri menatap Kyungsoo tak suka. Jongin maupun Kyungsoo dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan para penggemar Jongin.

"Enak sekali ya menjadi gadis itu, bisa dekat dengan Kai oppa.."

"Ku dengar.., hubungan Do Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya sebatas kakak beradik.. apa itu benar?"

"Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.. terlihat serasi memang, tapi aku tidak rela.."

"Gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo itu sangat cantik sekali, aku takut Kai oppa akan jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo yang katanya dianggap sebagai kakak sendiri.."

"Andai Kyungsoo itu namja, mungkin Kai oppa tidak akan pernah bisa menyukainya.."

Begitu mendengar bisikan yang terakhir membuat Jongin tertawa pelan. Ingin Kyungsoo menjadi namja ataupun yeoja, Jongin tetap mencintainya.

"Mereka iri padaku. Hahaha!" Kyungsoo tertawa puas setelah ia dan Jongin sampai dimana mobil sport mereka terparkir.

"Noona, mereka bilang kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih."

"Ck! Walau tubuhku berubah menjadi perempuan, tapi aku masih normal! Aku masih menyukai perempuan kau tahu!"

Kyungsoo mencibir Jongin yang masih sibuk tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Mungkin namja ini menyukai jika orang melihat mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Ketika sampai di tempat parkir, terlihat sepasang remaja tampan dan cantik mendekati tempat Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Eoh, inikah yeoja yang bernama Kyungsoo? Tak kusangka kekasihmu begitu cantik Jongin-ah. Wah.., Kyungsoo sangat cantik dan imut sekali. Ah, Kyungsoo-ya.. kenalkan aku Xi Luhan, kekasih namja datar disebelah Jongin itu. Salam kenal.." Luhan berujar ceria lalu menjabat tangan Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

_Wah.. Xi Luhan benar-benar cantik_.—Kyungsoo membatin. Bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo masih mempunyai hormon laki-laki. Wajar saja kalau ia tertarik dengan perempuan super cantik seperti Luhan, namun Kyungsoo sadar dengan keadaannya saat ini. Ia dan Luhan sama-sama perempuan sekarang. Mau tak mau, Kyungsoo harus menjaga sikap dan berusaha menutupi naluri laki-lakinya.

Sehun dan Jongin hanya terkekeh melihat Luhan sibuk mengoceh tentang dirinya dan Sehun sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengerjap bingung.

"Emm.. Luhan, maaf.. sebenarnya aku bukan kekasih Jongin, aku hanya—"

"Ah, Jongin bilang kita akan berbelanja pakaian untukmu 'kan? tenang.. aku ini sangat menyukai fashion, jadi kau tidak akan menyesal memakai baju yang kupilih nanti. Hehe.. Kajja, aku tidak sabar untuk menjalani double date ini."

Dengan semangat Luhan menarik Sehun ke arah mobil sang kekasih terparkir, mata rusanya tampak berbinar senang. Kyungsoo masih kebingungan dan sulit merespon ucapan gadis cantik bernama Luhan ini. Ia pun menyadari sesuatu hal yang akan dilakukan selain berbelanja.

"Eh? Double date?"

.

.

.

Make up. Ceklis!

Aksesories. Ceklis!

Sabun – Shampoo. Ceklis!

Sandal dan sepatu. Ceklis!

Sweater dan jaket. Ceklis!

Baju dalaman. Ceklis!

Piyama. Ceklis!

Pakaian casual. Ceklis!

Celana jeans. Ceklis!

Dress. Ceklis!

Lingerie. Cek—

"Tunggu! Mengapa harus membeli ini? Baju ini tipis sekali dan.. transparan.."

Luhan tertawa geli melihat wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang nampak polos.

"Kyungie, ini gaun tidur.. dan tentu saja untuk tidur."

"Tapi untuk apa memakai gaun tidur setipis ini? Bukankah sudah ada piyama?"

Sekali lagi Luhan tergelak mendengarnya. "Ayolah Kyungie, kau akan terlihat sexy jika memakai ini.. Jongin pasti akan menyukainya."

"Apa hubungannya dengan Jongin?"

"Tentu saja untuk malam pertama kalian."

Ucapan Luhan tak segan membuat Kyungsoo melebarkan mata. "Mwo! aku 'kan bukan istri Jong—"

"Sudahlah, kita pilih warna hitam saja ya. Ini cocok untuk kulitmu yang seputih susu." Luhan bersikap seolah tidak mau tahu, sementara itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah. Sudah tak terhitung kepasrahan Kyungsoo menghadapi kekasih dari Sehun ini.

Berarti.. Lingerie. Ceklis!

"Sudah selesai!" Luhan berseru ceria setelah semua belanjaan sudah Jongin bayar.

"Ah.. double date memang menyenangkan ya... iya 'kan Kyungie?"

Merasa Luhan menatapnya untuk meminta pendapat, Kyungsoo pun menganggukkan kepala. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah.

"Double date katamu? Bukankah aku dan Jongin menemani kalian shooping?"

Tiba-tiba Sehun berkata ketus sembari mengerucurkan bibir tipisnya. Namja ini juga memperlihatkan beberapa tas belanjaan dikedua tangannya dan kedua tangan Jongin yang begitu penuh.

Melihat ekspresi sang kekasih, Luhan hanya terkekeh dengan sikap marah Sehun yang persis menyerupai anak kecil.

"Belanjaan ini berat, sebaiknya kita taruh di bagasi mobil dulu. Kajja Sehun-ah.."

Tidak ingin sang sahabat terus menggurutu, Jongin pun menengahi dan mengajak Sehun ke tempat parkir.

Setelah semuanya sudah beres, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke sungai Han dan berjalan-jalan santai disana. Hari sudah berganti malam, suasana disini lumayan sepi mengingat hari ini belum menjelang akhir pekan.

"Jongin-ah, Kyungsoo-ya.., aku dan Luhan ingin mampir ke kedai ice cream, apa kalian mau ikut?"

Sehun berseru beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri bersama Luhan yang memasang wajah ceria.

"Ah, tidak. Terima kasih Sehun, kau berangkat saja dengan Luhan.." Kyungsoo pun menolak secara halus. Berniat tidak ingin menganggu momen berdua mereka.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Selamat berkencan Jongsoo couple!" Luhan berteriak nyaring sembari melambai singkat.

Begitu Sehun dan Luhan sudah menghilang dari pandangan, Kyungsoo baru menyadari suatu kata yang ganjal dari ucapan gadis bermata rusa itu.

"Eh? Berkencan? Jongsoo couple? Apa maksudnya?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada diri sendiri, sementara Jongin hanya tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Ish! Mengapa Luhan terus mengira kalau kita kekasih?!" Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya menggerutu, gadis ini pun terus mendengus sebal.

"Mungkin kita terlihat serasi."

"Mwo! Serasi? Hey.. ingat! kita ini sesama namja!"

Meski tubuh berganti gender, namun Kyungsoo tak akan pernah lupa fakta yang ada. Kyungsoo memang laki-laki, bukan? Dan ia tidak ingin sang adik melupakan hal itu. Jangan sampai Jongin menganggapnya seorang wanita karna tubuhnya yang berubah.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, saat ini Jongin tengah tersenyum getir mengingat Kyungsoo bukan perempuan sungguhan. Sejujurnya Jongin merasa sakit dengan keadaan ini, keadaan dimana ia malah menyukai seorang laki-laki, dan itu sahabatnya sendiri. Mustahil untuk bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo, bukan? Karna mereka sesama laki-laki. Tetapi Jongin tetap berusaha, seperti janjinya pada Chanyeol. Walaupun memang ayah Kyungsoo itu kini ikut tersihir dan menganggap sang anak adalah seorang perempuan, namun tetap saja Jongin sudah berjanji.

"Hei, noona.. kenapa kau tidak ikut membeli ice cream?"

Mengalihkan pembicaraan, mungkin itu lebih baik bagi Jongin. Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo terus membahas perubahan gender. Yang pasti Jongin merasa senang untuk sekarang. Senang karna melihat hyungnya secara ajaib berubah menjadi perempuan.

"Karna aku bukan yeoja." Kyungsoo menjawab datar tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari permukaan air sungai. Tatapan mata gadis ini begitu kosong, Jongin yang melihatnya pun meringis pelan. Mungkinkah Kyungsoo masih frustasi dengan perubahan gender. Sebenarnya Jongin tak suka melihat hyungnya seperti ini. Kalau saja Jongin tidak memberinya _support_, mungkin Kyungsoo akan menyerupai mayat hidup sekarang. Hyungnya ini terlihat kehilangan semangat dan keceriaan.

"Eyy.. mau namja atau yeoja, tidak ada yang melarang untuk memakan ice cream."

Jongin berkata dengan notasi suara santai, berniat menghilangkan rasa stress Kyungsoo akibat nasib yang merubah keadaan dan hidup sang kakak tersayangnya ini.

"Jongin-ah, ayo kita kesana.. aku tak mau berdiam diri disini."

Selezat apapun ice cream, nampaknya Kyungsoo sedikit muak pada makanan manis itu. Baginya Ice cream lebih dominan ke arah gender perempuan, dan ia benci hal ini. Bukan berarti Kyungsoo benci pada seorang perempuan, ia hanya kesal pada keadaannya yang sekarang.

Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan beriringan menyusuri pinggiran sungai tanpa satu katapun keluar dari bibir keduanya untuk memulai orbrolan.

"Disini indah sekali ya.." akhirnya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"Kau baru tahu? Maka dari itu, jangan terus berkutat dengan buku. Sekali kali jalan-jalanlah kemari."

"Memangnya kau sering ke tempat ini?"

"Tidak, dari pada harus kemari lebih baik aku bermain basket atau game saja."

"Ck! Dasar.."

Melihat Kyungsoo mencibir dengan gerakan bibir yang lucu, Jongin pun tertawa pelan.

"Noona, ternyata semua orang menganggapmu sebagai perempuan."

Entah mengapa kata itu keluar dari begitu saja dari mulut Jongin. Namja ini pun merutuk dalam hati karna kembali membahas perubahan gender. Yah, bagaimana lagi.. nampaknya Jongin tak punya topik untuk memulai pembicaraan lain.

Seolah kasus sihir yang terjadi pada dirinya adalah sebuah pembahasan yang tak berujung, Kyungsoo pun hanya mendesah pasrah. Merasa sia-sia tenaga keluar begitu saja hanya untuk kesal pada keadaan. Sebesar apapun rasa kesal Kyungsoo, ia tidak akan berubah menjadi laki-laki dalam sekejap untuk saat ini.

"Yah.. begitulah.. ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau tidak sama seperti mereka?"

"Karna aku menyaksikan perubahan tubuhmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "Tapi, hei.. Kim Jongin yang manja, aku suka dengan sikapmu yang sekarang. Semenjak tubuhku berubah menjadi yeoja, kau perhatian padaku." Mata Kyungsoo berbinar menatap wajah Jongin dari samping, sang adik pun tak bergeming dan terlihat tengah memperhatikan sesuatu entah apa.

Jongin memang tak menjawab karna melihat siluet sepasang manusia sedang bergandengan mesra yang tak jauh dari jarak mereka berdiri. Setelah di lihat baik-baik, Jongin menyadari bahwa pasangan berseragam sekolah itu adalah Sehun dan Luhan. Kyungsoo pun ikut melihat ke arah keduanya.

"Mereka serasi sekali ya.."

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo bergumam, bibir gadis ini menyungging senyum tipis kala melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah bertaut tangan menyusuri pinggiran sungai.

"Iya, mereka sangat—"

Kyungsoo maupun Jongin terbelalak ketika melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba memeluk dan mencium bibir Luhan dengan mesra. Mereka terus berpagut tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, mata mereka sama-sama terpejam. Perlahan tangan Luhan pun melingkari pundak Sehun, sementara Sehun sendiri melingkarkan tangan kekarnya mengitari pinggang ramping Luhan.

_Mereka sangat menikmati sekali, apakah ciuman itu benar-benar nikmat ya?_—fikir Kyungsoo.

_Haish, disini ada orang yang melihat mereka. Jinjja! mereka tak tahu malu!_ Jongin menyumpah serapahi pasangan HunHan dalam hati..

Seketika Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama memalingkan wajah. Tampak semburat merah samar-samar muncul di permukaan pipi keduanya. Jongin merasa iri pada pasangan HunHan ini, mereka dengan spontan berciuman tepat di depan mata Jongin, dan namja tampan itu merasa malu karna keberadaan Kyungsoo di sampingnya.

"Jongin.. ayo kita kembali."

Mungkin Kyungsoo sudah nampak tidak nyaman karna terus berdiam disini, saking merasa malu dengan cepat ia pun membalikkan badan dan tentu saja membelakangi pemandangan romantis yang tersaji langsung.

Tiba-tiba Jongin malah teringat ucapan Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya tak ia tanggapi. Jongin memang mendengar jelas dan ingat betul perkataan Kyungsoo yang satu ini.

_"Tapi, hei.. Kim Jongin yang manja, aku suka dengan sikapmu yang sekarang. Semenjak tubuhku berubah menjadi perempuan, kau perhatian padaku."_

Saat mencerna sebaik mungkin ucapan Kyungsoo yang terngiang di kepalanya berusan, Jongin malah mempunyai pemikiran tinggi. Ia begitu berharap, impiannya selama ini terwujud. Jongin selalu memimpikan Kyungsoo menjadi seorang yeoja, bukan? Dan namja berparas tampan ini malah ingin impiannya menjadi nyata, untuk selamanya. Dengan begitu Jongin masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengutarakan perasaan cintanya pada Kyungsoo. Mungkin Jongin sudah merasa gila jika saja ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk tetap menjadi perempuan, namun inilah keinginan Jongin. Setidaknya Jongin patut di anggap normal untuk sekarang, karna ia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo dengan bentuk tubuh Kyungsoo yang menjadi perempuan.

"Tunggu!"

Dirasa Kyungsoo hendak melangkah, dengan gerakan cepat Jongin menarik kuat tangan Kyungsoo sampai gadis ini berbalik serta tubuh yang menabrak dada bidang Jongin. Tangan Jongin sendiri kini beralih membekap pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

Jantung keduanya berdetak cepat kala menatap wajah satu sama lain dengan jarak begitu dekat. Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Begitu deru nafas hangat Jongin menerpa wajahnya, entah mengapa hal ini sangat membuat Kyungsoo merasa gugup. Tubuh Kyungsoo serasa melemas ketika aroma maskulin milik Jongin menggelitiki hidungnya. Dan Kyungsoo begitu bingung saat ia menyadari bahwa berada dalam dekapan Jongin dengan jarak sedekat ini, malah membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman. Entah mengapa ia tidak mau mendorong Jongin menjauh.

Begitu Kyungsoo sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, lain Jongin yang malah tengah berkecamuk dan ragu untuk meminta satu hal pada Kyungsoo. Namun seketika rasa ragu itu luntur karna Kyungsoo yang kini mengerjap bingung. Jongin sungguh tak tahan melihat wajah dengan rona merah cantik berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Noona, jika kau menyukai sikapku yang sekarang, maka.. tetaplah menjadi perempuan.." Jongin berbisik lirih namun terdengar tegas.

Meski terkejut bukan main mendengar perkataan barusan, namun Kyungsoo masih bisa bersikap tenang. Gadis ini pun malah memejamkan mata ketika bibir Jongin dan bibir miliknya nyaris bersentuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Yamma ni kkumeun mwoni.. (mwoni!)  
Yamma ni kkumeun mwoni.. (mwoni!)  
Yamma ni kkumeun mwoni.. (mwoni!)  
Ni kkumeun gyeou keu geoni..**_

**Menyumpal mulut Rendy yang lagi nyanyi BTS -No More Dream. Kita cuap-cuap sama Wey dulu :D**

**Wohoo.. Happy New Years yeoreubeun! ^^**

**Yeah, Chapter 2 come :)**

**Menurut kalian, mereka bakal kisseu nggak..? *tunjuk Kaisoo**

**Ayo jawab :D**

**Wah.. nggak nyangka lho lumayan juga yang nunggu lanjutan ff abal punya Wey ini ^^**

**(melepas sumpalan) Dan buat yang nunggu Rate-M, Rendy bakal nulis entah di Chapter 5 atau 6 nanti :D tungguin ya ^^ mau 'kan nungguin? mau dong. kkk~**

**Ingat! Ini ff GS, bukan Yaoi. Dan semua uke disini GS kok :) FF ini ceritanya murni milik Wey, kalo adegan rate-M itu bagian Rendy yang nulis, kita berkolaborasi :D  
Mengingat kami yang masih pelajar SMA yang bentar lagi lulus, mungkin bakal late update, tapi kami berusaha lanjutin FF ini sampe ending kok ^^**

**Hohooo.. ada yang nanyain status kita nihh.. Oke deh Rendy akan kasih tau, kalau kita pacaran emangnya kenapa? kkk~ :D ohohoo udah ah pipi Wey nya jadi merah tuh. Awkward :3 #abaikan!**

**Kami mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya kepada readers yang udah mau review, favorite, and follow. Gumawo readers.. saranghaeyo.. kkk~ Silahkan kritik dan saran lewat review! Terimakasih banyak ^^ *bow**

**and..**

**Happy New Years!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WendyXO**


	3. Boy In Luv

**Hyung or Noona**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**and other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is**

**GS!**

**and**

**Rate – M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana Jongin menghadapi Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyung kandungnya sendiri telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan cantik akibat meminum ramuan yang salah? Apakah Kyungsoo masih pantas dipanggil 'Hyung' atau lebih pantas dipanggil 'Noona' mengingat tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi perempuan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This GS ^^**

**Sorry for typo :'D**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_Begitu Kyungsoo sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, lain Jongin yang malah tengah berkecamuk dan ragu untuk meminta satu hal pada Kyungsoo. Namun seketika rasa ragu itu luntur karna Kyungsoo yang kini mengerjap bingung. Jongin sungguh tak tahan melihat wajah dengan rona merah cantik berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya._

_"Noona, jika kau menyukai sikapku yang sekarang, maka.. tetaplah menjadi perempuan.." Jongin berbisik lirih namun terdengar tegas._

_Meski terkejut bukan main mendengar perkataan barusan, namun Kyungsoo masih bisa bersikap tenang. Gadis ini pun malah memejamkan mata ketika bibir Jongin dan bibir miliknya nyaris bersentuhan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Boy In Luv**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayolah Lu, kenapa kau ingin melihat orang lain yang ingin berciuman? Kita 'kan bisa melakukannya.." Sehun berbisik sekaligus berdecak heran dengan kelakuan sang kekasih.

"Ssttt.. aku ingin melihat keromantisan mereka, lihatlah.. sebentar lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan.. ayooo.. sedikit lagi.." Luhan sendiri malah berujar gemas sembari menggerak-gerakkan kepalan tangan.

Disisi lain, Jongin merasa ketika ujung hidungnya menyentuh ujung hidung Kyungsoo, segera ia menengadahkan kepala dan mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sedikit lama. Hal itu pun tak segan membuat Luhan menjadi kecewa.

"Ahh! Tidak seru! Kenapa Jongin hanya mencium dahi Kyungie..?!"

Begitu mendengar teriakan yang terdengar kesal, Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan wajah kebingungan.

Dirasa atmosfer menjadi kaku, Sehun menyela suasana yang tidak nyaman itu. "Mian.. rusaku ini nakal sekali. Emm.. sebaiknya kita pulang duluan saja. Hehe.. Kajja Lu." Namja ini nyengir karna merasa sudah menganggu momen Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Segera saja Sehun merangkul bahu kekasihnya dan pergi membawa Luhan yang terus menggerutu.

Sepeninggalan mereka, Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sendiri keduanya nampak masih kebingungan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mencium dahi noona? Sejak kecil aku sering melakukan itu, bahkan sewaktu noona masih menjadi namja, aku sering mencium dahinya.."

"Eum, Jongin-ah.. mungkin Luhan menyangka kau akan mencium bibirku.."

Begitu mendengar notasi suara Kyungsoo yang nampak ragu bercampur malu-malu, Jongin merasa ingin menggoda gadis ini.

"Kau ingin bibirmu kucium noona?"

Seketika Kyungsoo tampak salah tingkah, terlihat dari pipinya yang memerah. "Bu-bukan begitu!"

"Hm, baiklah.. kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Melihat dahi Kyungsoo mengerut, Jongin pun mundur satu langkah menjauh. Mata namja ini menatap tajam manik kelam milik Kyungsoo. Jongin sendiri bingung harus mengulang permintaanya atau tidak. Ia tahu Kyungsoo akan menolak, tentu saja. Mana ada seseorang dengan bangga sudah menjadi laki-laki, malah harus menjadi perempuan. Tetapi di tolak atau tidak Jongin tetap mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Noona, jangan kembali menjadi laki-laki."

Kyungsoo tak lagi mengerut bingung, melainkan melebarkan mata bulatnya.

Tak menunggu Kyungsoo bertanya, Jongin langsung berkata. "Karna aku menyukai gendermu yang sekarang. Kau sangat cantik, noona.."

Begitu mendengar alasan Jongin, Kyungsoo malah mengerucutkan bibir lucu. "Jadi, sewaktu aku masih menjadi hyungmu, kau tak menyukaiku?!"

Sementara itu Jongin terkekeh lalu kembali menatap dalam remaja di hadapannya. "Bukan seperti itu noona, aku hanya lebih menyukai kau sebagai noona di banding menjadi hyung." –_karna dengan kau menjadi yeoja, aku bisa memperjuangkan cintaku.- _

Kyungsoo diam berusaha mencerna ucapan Jongin. Hyung atau noona apa bedanya? Walau begitu tidak ada yang merubah posisi Kyungsoo sebagai kakak angkat dari namja ini. Apa mungkin Jongin kini lebih menyukai gender perempuan Kyungsoo? Apa mungkin Jongin mengatakan cantik jika namja itu melihat Kyungsoo? Setiap pria pasti senang jika melihat perempuan cantik, bukan? Apalagi jika wanita yang ia cintai, akan terasa berbeda dan lebih senang berkali-kali lipat. Seumur hidup mengenal seorang Kim Jongin sampai menganggap namja tampan ini adalah adiknya, Kyungsoo tak pernah mendengar Jongin bekomentar cantik atau tidak pada seorang yeoja. Tetapi Jongin selalu mengatakan cantik pada Kyungsoo, terlebih sekarang ia adalah perempuan, sekalipun Kyungsoo masih menjadi laki-laki, Jongin selalu mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo mirip seperti perempuan. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti pemikiran sang adik.

Sebenarnya ketika Kyungsoo bercermin, ia merasa dirinya begitu cantik. Well, Kyungsoo memang cantik, bukan? Sebenarnya Kyungsoo senang di belikan pakaian perempuan yang begitu banyak oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo senang? Apa mungkin nalurinya sebagai laki-laki perlahan-lahan akan berubah menjadi naluri seorang perempuan? Entahlah.. Kyungsoo juga heran mengapa dirinya begitu nyaman jika di dekat Jongin, ia merasa terlindungi dan.. jantungnya berdegup kencang jika Jongin melakukan sesuatu padanya. Padahal sewaktu Kyungsoo masih menjadi laki-laki, jantungnya tidak pernah sememburu sekarang. Semenjak ia berganti gender, semuanya terasa berubah. Kyungsoo merasa sang adik begitu perhatian. Dan Kyungsoo malah menyukai itu.

"Noona, ini sudah malam.. udara semakin dingin, langit juga nampak mendung.. kajja, kita pulang." Kata Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo seketika.

"Ne? Ah.. baiklah.."

.

.

.

Dikamar itu, Jongin mengalihkan pandang ke arah Kyungsoo yang tengah mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan handuk. Tak peduli pada PSP di genggamannya yang menampilkan 'GAME OVER' disana, Jongin sibuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang nampak memesona.

Tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih dililitkan handuk putih membuat Jongin tidak fokus bermain game. Yeoja ini membuka lemari, dan mengambil pakaiannya kemudian kembali beranjak ke dalam kamar mandi secepat kilat.

_Haish..! Kim Jongin, apa yang kau lihat!_

Begitu sepeninggalan Kyungsoo, Jongin merutuki diri dan berusaha kembali sibuk bermain PSP.

"Jongin-ah..!"

Jongin berdecak kala suara Kyungsoo memanggilnya.

"Waeyo..?!"

"Kemari! Aku butuh bantuan!"

Namja ini beranjak sedikit malas dari ranjang, dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Ketika sampai Jongin pun membulatkan matanya kala melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah memakai celana jeans super pendek, dan punggungnya tak tertutupi apapun kecuali kaitan bra yang belum terpasang. Dengan posisi Kyungsoo yang memunggungi Jongin pun sudah membuat namja itu terpana pada tubuh proposional milik noonanya. Benar-benar putih dan mulus, tubuhnya yang ramping, sangat seksi dan—

"Tolong kaitkan bra ini, palliwa!"

Notasi suara Kyungsoo yang terdengar galak membuyarkan fantasy liar Jongin seketika. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetaran, ia pun mencoba mengaitkan bra hitam pada punggung putih mulus noonanya.

"Su-sudah noona.." dalam hati Jongin merutuki suaranya yang mendadak tergagap.

"Ya sudah, pergi sana!" setelahnya Kyungsoo segera melilitkan handuk kemudian menutup pintu.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak bermaksud membentak Jongin, ia hanya malu dan takut Jongin berfikir yang macam-macam. Kyungsoo juga merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa mengaitkan bra. Wajar, ini pengalaman pertama ia menggunakan bra. Mana mungkin Kyungsoo tidak menggunakannya, sayang sekali jika tidak di pakai, semua pakaian perempuan pemberian dari Jongin. Kyungsoo menghargai sang adik tentu saja, lagi pula melihat perubahan pada tubuhnya Kyungsoo merasa membutuhkan benda ini. Bra membuat posisi payudaranya lebih nyaman walau Kyungsoo sendiri masih sangat asing benda itu melekat pada tubuhnya.

Terlihat Jongin masih mematung di depan pintu kamar mandi. Namja ini tampak terlihat bodoh menatap pintu yang ditutup dengan keras itu sampai Kyungsoo sendiri sudah selesai mengenakan baju, Jongin masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan kaos santai khas yeoja berwarna peach yang sangat pas dengan tubuh rampingnya, dipadukan dengan celana jeans biru pendek yang memperlihatkan sebagian paha juga kakinya yang mulus dan jenjang.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lihat? Cepat mandi!"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo berucap keras. Melihat ekspresi Jongin seperti itu membuat ia tidak percaya diri dengan apa yang ia kenakan. Apakah pakaian perempuan terlihat tidak cocok untuk tubuhnya atau bagaimana. Kyungsoo nampak tidak nyaman dengan Jongin yang menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku tahu aku tidak pantas memakai baju seperti ini. A-aku.. aku hanya ingin mencobanya. Lagipula sayang sekali jika tidak di pakai, kau sudah membelikan banyak untukku. Emm.. terima kasih ya.. dan, kalau memang tidak pantas, sebaiknya aku ganti baju saja, aku permis—"

"Kau cantik."

"A-apa?"

"Jangan ganti bajumu, kau sangat pantas memakai itu. Emm.. aku mandi dulu ya.."

Begitu Jongin memasuki kamar mandi, Kyungsoo pun beranjak menuju kamar dan tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Remaja yang baru sehari menjadi perempuan ini menatap rupa di depan cermin.

"Hari ini sudah berapa kali mendengar orang berkomentar cantik padaku ya?" Kyungsoo menangkupkan kedua pipinya dengan gaya imut. Senyuman manis masih tersungging di wajahnya kala melihat penampilan barunya saat ini.

Ketika menyadari ia bergaya _feminim_ di depan cermin, saat itu juga Kyungsoo berganti berkacak pinggang dengan gaya yang menurutnya _manly._

"Oh.. ayolah Do Kyungsoo, kau ini jantan, _man_!" rutuknya kemudian.

Begitu lama melihat dirinya pada cermin, ia merasa tidak pantas bersikap sewajrnya laki-laki, lebih tepatnya tubuh Kyungsoo yang sekarang tidak pantas bersikap seperti itu. Lalu ia pun mengacak rambut tak tentu.

"Argh! Kenapa aku jadi merasa menyukai diriku yang sekarang..?!"

Tidak ingin penampilannya terlihat berantakan, gadis ini menyisir surai panjangnya serapi mungkin. Kyungsoo semakin terlihat _cute_ dengan rambut rapi yang menjuntai nyaris sampai pinggang.

Menghindari berkecamuk dalam kepalanya, Kyungsoo pun menghela napas pelan. "Tenang Kyungsoo.. sebaiknya kau masak untuk makan malam." Lalu ia segera beranjak menuju dapur.

Malam ini Kyungsoo ingin memasak jajjangmyeon. Gadis itu tengah mengaduk-aduk bumbu dengan masakannya. Setelah beberapa menit berkutat, Kyungsoo merasa kedua tangan kekar melingkar di perutnya serta bahu sebelah kiri terasa berat. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati Jongin yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang, namja itu juga menumpukan dagu pada bahu Kyungsoo dengan nyaman.

Mendadak rasa gugup menjalari tubuh Kyungsoo, jantungnya serasa ingin terlepas. Karna selama mereka tinggal bersama, Jongin tak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Mereka memang sering berpelukan, tetapi kini Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak, itu hal pertama yang Kyungsoo alami selama tinggal satu apartemen bersama sang adik. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah karna posisinya bersama Jongin begitu intim.

"J-Jongin-ah, apa yang k-kau lakukan?" gadis ini heran pada suaranya sendiri. Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar ia bergerak mematikan kompor.

"Hm.. aku ingin memelukmu noona." Suara berat yang nyaris berbisik itu sukses membuat darah Kyungsoo berdesis.

Gadis ini berbalik badan menghadap sang adik dengan tangan Jongin masih melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo.

"A-aku rasa.. kau jangan lakukan itu, karna itu terlihat seperti kita..." Kyungsoo menggantungkan ucapan kala menyadari bahwa Jongin telanjang dada dan hanya handuk putih yang melilit di pinggang, rambut Jongin terlihat basah, serta bulir air yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya menambah kesan mempesona. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menelan ludah, mengapa ia baru menyadari bahwa Jongin sangat-sangat luar biasa tampan.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat remaja itu berterlanjang dada. Jongin tipe orang yang selalu melepas pakaian atas saat tertidur. Harusnya hal ini bukan pemandangan baru bagi Kyungsoo. Tetapi mengapa baru kali ini ia merasa terpana melihat tubuh Jongin dengan otot padatnya di tempat yang tepat.

"Kau baru mandi? kenapa langsung kemari? cepat pakai bajumu!"

"Terlihat seperti apa noona?" bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah bertanya mengenai ucapan Kyungsoo yang menggantung.

"I-itu..." pipi Kyungsoo memerah melihat tubuh kekar milik remaja di depannya, perut semi kotak Jongin serta dadanya yang bidang membuat Kyungsoo heran karna harus ia akui bahwa melihat Jongin membuat dirinya serasa sulit bernapas.

Bagaimana tidak heran? Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa melihat Jongin bertelanjang dada, namun mengapa saat ini dirinya begitu gugup dan malu melihat tubuh atas Jongin yang telanjang, dan Kyungsoo merasa.. terpesona?. Apa mungkin ramuan ini juga membuat naluri laki-lakinya berubah? Kyungsoo sendiri bingung mengapa ia jadi berbinar-binar ketika melihat tubuh Jongin saat ini, kemana nalurinya sebagai laki-laki?

"Noona, mengapa kau terus melihatku? Terpesona, hm?"

Melihat pipi putih itu semakin memerah, tak segan membuat Jongin menyeringai. Jongin menyukai ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini. Benar-benar cantik dan menggemaskan disaat waktu yang bersamaan.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bulatnya seraya melontarkan protes dengan gugup. "M-mana mungkin! A-ku sering melihatmu telanjang dada, itu hal biasa untukku!"

"Hm," Jongin mengedikan bahu. "Baiklah.. jadi, teruskan ucapanmu yang menggantung tadi."

"Ucapan yang mana maksudmu?"

"Saat aku memelukmu seperti ini, kau bilang kita terlihat seperti apa?"

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah ke samping, menatap mata Jongin membuatnya semakin gugup saja. "I-itu.. terlihat kita seperti s-sepasang kekasih. Sebaiknya, jangan lakukan itu lagi!"

"Wae?"

"Sudahlah, lepaskan aku. Pakai bajumu, lalu kita makan malam! Palli..!" Jongin tidak protes ketika Kyungsoo mendorong dadanya menjauh kemudian menggiringnya sampai memasuki kamar. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, namja itu tengah tersenyum-senyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Yah, tinggal hanya berdua di apartemen bersama seorang perempuan, Jongin merasa mereka seperti sepasang kekasih saja.

Tak lama Jongin kembali dengan penampilan santainya, menggunakan celana training selutut berwarna biru tua dipadu t-shirt putih polos yang membuatnya tampak keren walau sederhana. Namja itu mendudukan diri di kursi meja makan berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang tengah menyidukkan jajjangmyeon buatannya ke piring Jongin.

"Jja, makanlah.."

"Terima kasih, noona. Selamat makan."

Mereka memakan makanannya dengan tenang tanpa percakapan. Setelah acara makan malam usai, Jongin beranjak bangkit mendekati lemari es, membukanya dan mengambil sebotol kaleng cola dari sana, sementara itu Kyungsoo sibuk mencuci piring sisa makan mereka.

Sembari meminum cola, mata Jongin mengamati tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang. Ia sungguh senang melihat Kyungsoo memakai pakaian perempuan seperti ini. Kyungsoo benar-benar pantas menjadi perempuan di mata Jongin, seolah ia merasa bahwa Kyungsoo tidak pernah menjadi seorang laki-laki seumur hidup.

_Tubuh noona benar-benar seksi. Aku hampir gila saat mengaitkan bra hitamnya tadi. Argh! Kim Jongin, pertahankan dirimu..!_

Namja ini berdehem berusaha menstabilkan debaran jantung yang begitu memburu, Jongin sendiri hampir tersedak cola begitu ia terus menatapi tubuh proposional milik Kyungsoo.

"Noona, kau nyaman dengan pakaian barumu?"

"Eoh,.. ini nyaman." Kyungsoo menyahut singkat tanpa berbalik menatap Jongin.

"Kau suka?" tanya Jongin lagi. Namja itu beranjak untuk membuang kaleng cola yang sudah kosong dan membuangnya ke tong sampah di pojok ruang dapur.

"Tentu, baju-baju perempuan sangat lucu.." Kini Kyungsoo sudah selesai dengan cucian piringnya lalu berbalik menatap lawan bicara.

"Dan seksi.." tambah Jongin menyeringai.

"Ish! Kau itu selalu saja—"

Traks!

"AAA! JONGIN-AH...!"

Tiba-tiba lampu padam, keadaan terlihat gelap gulita. Kyungsoo panik dan langsung lari terbirit ke arah Jongin lalu beringsut melingkarkan lengannya ke leher laki-laki itu begitu erat. Hal ini sudah tidak asing bagi Jongin, ia sudah sangat tahu sekali bahwa Kyungsoo dari kecil memang tidak menyukai gelap dan sangat takut pada kegelapan.

"Sstt.. tenang noona.. ini mati lampu.." Jongin berujar seraya tangannya mengelus punggung Kyungsoo guna menenangkan.

"Aku takut.." gadis ini berkata lirih. Kyungsoo sendiri semakin melesakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jongin dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada remaja itu.

Seketika terdengar suara guyuran hujan yang begitu lebat juga di susul suara gemuruh dan kilat yang saling bersahutan.

"Sebaiknya kita ke kamar saja.." Jongin mencoba melepas pelukan namun Kyungsoo segera menahan.

"Ani! aku takut.. biarkan seperti ini." Rengeknya.

Jongin menurunkan telapak tangan dari punggung Kyungsoo hingga ke pantat sintal gadis itu, mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan ia pun refleks melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Jongin.

"Aaaa! Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyungsoo memberontak seraya tangannya memukul-mukul kecil punggung Jongin yang tidak dirasa sakit.

"Kau bilang kau takut, jadi tetaplah pejamkan matamu. Aku akan membawamu seperti ini ke kamar."

"Ya sudah. Cepat!"

Jongin mulai bergerak hati-hati dengan Kyungsoo yang di gendong seperti anak koala. Posisi seperti itu benar-benar membuat jantung keduanya berdebar kencang. Kyungsoo sendiri takut jika saja suara jantungnya dapat didengar oleh Jongin.

Sementara itu Jongin berjalan pelan menuju kamar mereka. Setelah yakin di depannya adalah pintu kamar, Jongin melebarkan pintu yang memang sudah terbuka sedikit dengan kakinya, membawa Kyungsoo masuk dan kembali menggerakkan kaki guna menutup pintu. Dirasa menemukan ranjang, Jongin pun membungkuk guna mendudukkan Kyungsoo di atas kasur.

"Emm, noona.. lepaskan pelukanmu dulu. Kau bisa memelukku lagi sambil tiduran.."

Namun Kyungsoo menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan.

"Ayolah noona.. kakiku mulai pegal." Jongin berusaha melepaskan lengan Kyungsoo yang melingkari lehernya.

Namun Kyungsoo enggan mau melepaskan, mendadak gadis ini malah menarik Jongin dan merebahkan tubuh mereka berdua di kasur empuk ranjang itu dengan Jongin yang menindihi tubuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkejut dengan apa yang noonanya lakukan, namun ia sadar.. Kyungsoo tengah ketakutan dan Jongin merasa harus menjaga sang kakak agar tetap tenang.

_Argh! Jinjja! Benda kenyal ini mengganggu pikiranku!_

Jongin merasakan betapa besar dan kenyal dada Kyungsoo yang di tindihinya.

Slash!

Lampu kembali menyala seketika namun suara hujan serta kilat dan gemuruh masih terdengar walau samar-samar.

"N-noona.. lampunya sudah menyala." Jongin berkata gugup.

_Jika lama-lama seperti ini, akan berbahaya. Tahan Kim Jongin, tahan.. tetaplah berfikir jernih!_

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah dan membuka mata perlahan, ia sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Kyungsoo sadar, dialah yang membuat Jongin menindihinya. Pipinya merona ketika mata mereka bertemu pandang dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"J-Jongin.. maaf membuatmu seperti ini.."

Melihat Jongin yang terdiam membuat Kyungsoo mengerjap lucu kebingungan. Jongin terus menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo membuat gadis ini tampak begitu gugup sampai tidak ada pikiran untuk merubah posisi intim mereka.

Entah pikiran apa didalam kepala dua remaja ini. Jongin malah mendekatkan wajahnya, matanya masih menatap tajam kedua manik milik Kyungsoo. Jongin tak peduli dengan tindakannya saat ini, ia tak peduli jika nanti Kyungsoo akan membencinya setelah ini, yang Jongin fikirkan adalah dia ingin merasakan manisnya bibir yang menggoda milik Kyungsoo, hanya itu.

Meski bingung dengan semua perasaannya, Kyungsoo sendiri malah ikut memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan napas hangat Jongin yang menerpa wajah. Sensasi itu membuatnya tenang. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa mereka malah melakukan hal seperti ini. Bahkan Kyungsoo lupa bahwa mereka sesama laki-laki.

Tanpa sadar bibir mereka telah bertemu, Jongin memejamkan mata dan mulai melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut serta hati-hati, merasakan betapa manis nan lembutnya bibir yang sejak dulu ingin ia cicipi. Kyungsoo yang memang kurang mengerti hanya membalas perlakuan Jongin, membalas lumatan tak kalah lembut di bibir remaja itu. Tangan Kyungsoo yang masih melingkar kini malah menekan tengkuk Jongin, membuat ciuman mereka terasa semakin dalam hingga Jongin malah terbawa suasana dan ingin bertindak lebih.

Secara pelan tangan Jongin mulai mengelus pinggang ramping Kyungsoo yang berlekuk indah, semakin lama tangannya pun mulai merabat ke perut rata noonanya dan dengan gerak lambat menaikkan kaos Kyungsoo ke atas. Mendadak Kyungsoo mendorong pundak Jongin sampai ciuman mereka terlepas. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menginterupsi Jongin untuk tidak membuka kausnya.

Jongin tampak kecewa namun ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, ia menunduk guna mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sekilas. "Tidurlah.." Jongin berkata pelan, lalu ia merebahkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukan hangat.

Suasana di antara mereka menjadi canggung dan kaku seketika. Setelah beberapa menit mereka belum sama sekali terlelap. Kyungsoo mau pun Jongin saling diam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sebenarnya mereka tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat ciuman yang mereka lakukan tadi. Kyungsoo merasa nalurinya sebagai laki-laki lenyap begitu saja, entahlah.. ciuman pertamanya bersama Jongin membuatnya merasakan sensasi berbeda.

Dalam benak Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa ada yang salah dalam dirinya. Kyungsoo berpikir demikian karna ia pun merasa bingung dengan ciuman ini. Mengapa ia malah menikmati ciuman bersama Jongin? Mereka sesama laki-laki, bukan? Mengapa Kyungsoo malah menikmatinya? Disisi lain jantungnya serasa bergemuruh, ia sungguh bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Dan Jongin, jangan tanyakan remaja itu. Tentu saja Jongin bersorak-sorak gembira dalam hati karna ia baru saja melakukan ciuman pertamanya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Noona/Jongin.." mereka menyahut kompak.

"Kau duluan noona."

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap mata Jongin. "A-aku kedinginan, peluklah aku sampai pagi ya.."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang malu-malu itu, ia pun menarik selimut untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dan kembali membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya.

"Noona, ciuman pertama ini.. sangat manis sekali." Jongin berujar pelan, tangannya menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo dan mendongakkan wajah cantik itu untuk di tatapnya.

Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah. "Sepertinya.. aku kehilangan naluriku sebagai lelaki."

Jongin tergelak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. "Sekarang kau memang seorang perempuan, noona."

Mendadak Kyungsoo merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan barusan. Terbesit rasa tidak terima jika dirinya dsebut perempuan. Kyungsoo merasakan bahwa naluri sebagai laki-lakinya belum hilang jika ia merasa kesal jika disebut begitu.

"Aku tetap seorang laki-laki, Jongin."

"Tapi kau berubah menjadi perempuan.."

"Tapi tetap saja. Aku ini seorang laki-laki!"

"Dimana bagian tubuhmu yang kau bilang laki-laki itu, hm?"

"T-tapi aku ini awalnya dilahirkan sebagai laki-laki, itulah kenyataanya!"

"Lalu, kau bisa berubah menjadi gadis seperti ini, apa itu bukan di sebut kenyataan? Lihatlah tubuhmu, kau benar-benar nyata bertubuh perempuan."

Kyungsoo hanya diam saja mengabaikan ucapan barusan. Ia merasa lelah mendebatkan hal ini. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo bergerak mencari kenyamanan dalam dekapan Jongin, berusaha menutup matanya dan melupakan masalah perubahan gender itu.

Melihatnya Jongin hanya menghela nafas pelan. "Selamat malam noona." Katanya seraya memberi kecupan ringan pada puncak kepala Kyungsoo kemudian menyusul ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun pagi sekali, ia segera mandi dan memakai seragamnya dengan rapi. Saat ini Kyungsoo duduk di kursi meja rias, ia sedang menyisir rambut panjangnya. Kemudian ia mengamati kotak make up yang dibelinya kemarin bersama Luhan. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo penasaran dan merasa ingin memakai make-up seperti perempuan pada dasarnya.

"Bagaimana caranya memakai make up?" tanya Kyungsoo entah pada siapa.

Kyungsoo membuka kotak make-up itu, ia pun mengambil botol yang dirasa berisi pelembab wajah.

"Luhan pernah berkata padaku, sebelum memakai make-up, sebaiknya menggunakan pelembab wajah." Gumamnya seraya mengamati botol itu.

Kyungsoo membuka tutup botol, menuangkannya sedikit ke telapak tangan kemudian mengoleskan pada wajah cantiknya hingga merata. Setelah itu Kyungsoo kembali meletakkan pelembab wajah pada tempatnya. Matanya melirik lips ice natural yang terletak di samping botol pelembab. Kyungsoo mengambilnya, membuka tutup lips ice itu dan membubuhkan pada bibirnya sekali oles. Kyungsoo tak tahu cara bermake-up, jadi ia hanya bisa melakukan hal ini saja. Menurutnya ini sudah cukup, Kyungsoo memang menyukai hal natural. Ia tidak ingin terlihat berlebihan. Apalagi seperti eommanya yang selalu memakai eye liner kemanapun ia pergi.

"Begini saja sudah cukup.."

Gadis itu penasaran pada satu kotak yang tertindih kotak make-upnya. Ia pun memindahkan kotak make up ke samping, dan membuka kotak yang ternyata isinya adalah aksesories. Di dalamnya terdapat bandana, ikatan rambut, hair clips dan lain-lain. Aksesories itu membuat Kyungsoo tertarik. Segera Kyungsoo mengambil satu jepitan rambut kecil berwarna soft pink, dan memasangkannya di sisi rambut sebelah kiri yang membuatnya nampak begitu manis walaupun sederhana.

Kyungsoo kembali menyisir rambutnya. Senyumnya semakin mengembang mengamati penampilan yang terlihat cantik pada cermin di hadapannya. "Jja, saatnya membangunkan Jongin.." lalu gadis ini bangkit dan mendekati ranjang.

Kyungsoo mengamati wajah tampan Jongin yang terlelap, pandangannya terhenti pada bibir remaja itu. Kyungsoo tak bisa berbohong bahwa saat ini mungkin pipinya bersemu merah. Pikirannya menerawang kembali mengingat kejadian semalam. Meski terbingung karna tidak merasa jijik sama sekali ketika mereka berciuman, namun Kyungsoo merasa sangat ingin merasakan lagi kelembutan yang Jongin miliki. Mendadak Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala menampik pikiran barusan.

"Ciuman kita tidak berarti apa-apa.. itu hanya.. atau mungkin, terbawa suasana."

"Jongin-ah, wae..? kenapa kau menciumku? Dan.. kenapa aku malah menikmatinya ketika kau menciumku.. aku.. aku pun tidak tahu.. ini aneh, aku ini seorang laki-laki tetapi malah menikmati ketika seorang laki-laki lain mencium bibirku. Hah! Aneh sekali, bukan?!" Kyungsoo menertawakan dirinya sendiri lalu tersenyum miris kemudian.

"Hash! Kenapa aku jadi sedih begini.. sadarlah Do Kyungsoo, lupakan ciuman itu.. lupakan!" rutuknya seraya menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya beberapa kali.

Akhirnya ia menghela napas dan mulai mengguncangkan lengan Jongin. "Yak! Bangun!"

Tak ada sahutannya.

"BANGUUUUUUN!"

Jongin tak bergeming walau Kyungsoo telah berteriak kencang.

"Hhh.. apa aku harus mencium pipinya lagi?"

Tak ingin membuang waktu karna Jongin yang tak kunjung bangun akhirnya Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajah dan mengecup sebelah pipi Jongin sekilas. Dan remaja itu pun perlahan mulai membuka mata dan mengubah posisi duduk, objek yang pertama Jongin lihat adalah Kyungsoo. Jongin mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak berbeda. Mata tajamnya melirik ke arah jepitan rambut kecil yang bertengger manis di sisi kepala noonanya. Jujur saja, Jongin begitu terpesona pada gadis ini. Wajah Jongin tampak terlihat bodoh dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

Pletak!

"Apa yang kau lihat? Segeralah mandi, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan!" Kyungsoo berujar galak setelah menjitak kepala Jongin.

"Ahh! Noona, kau jahat sekali pada orang yang baru bangun tidur." Jongin mengusap kepalanya. Kyungsoo memang seringkali memukul kepala Jongin jika membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Gadis itu nampak acuh meninggalkan Jongin sendiri di kamar mereka.

Disisi lain, Jongin tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kembali ciuman mereka semalam. Seketika ia tersadar dan segera melesat menuju kamar mandi sebelum Kyungsoo mengamuk dan meneriakinya lagi.

Jongin keluar dari kamar dengan seragamnya yang seperti biasa. Tak memakai dasi, kemeja di keluarkan dan tidak mengenakan blazer. Remaja tampan ini beranjak menuju dapur dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang mengaduk minuman berwarna _oranye_.

Menghiraukan kemungkinan Kyungsoo akan menolak, Jongin tetap mendekat dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Meski sedikit terkejut karna perlakuan ini, namun Kyungsoo berusaha bersikap tenang walau jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Noona, kau cantik sekali." Jongin berkata sambil melesakkan hidungnya pada helaian rambut kecoklatan gadis itu. Menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari sana, aromanya terasa memabukkan bagi Jongin.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya mendengar pujian barusan. Ketika masih menjadi laki-laki pun Jongin terus mengatainya cantik, apalagi sekarang ini. Ia berbalik menatap Jongin sambil mendengus malas.

"Hey.. kau tahu? Kau juga tampan Jongin, tapi... sayang sekali.. kau tidak rapi." Kyungsoo menyentil kerah kemeja Jongin yang tak ada ikatan dasi disana.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau memperhatikan penampilanku?" Jongin nampak heran karna sebelumnya Kyungsoo tak pernah peduli pada penampilannya.

"Sejak sekarang. Pakailah dasimu, masukkan kemeja dan dan blazernya."

Melihat tatapan dingin Kyungsoo cukup membuat Jongin melepas pelukan pada pinggang gadis itu, laki-laki ini pun menurut saja dan kembali beranjak ke arah kamar mereka.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. Tapi.. ia sendiri juga heran. Mengapa ia merasa antusias terhadap penampilan adik itu. Entahlah.. Kyungsoo hanya ingin Jongin berpenampilan rapi walau remaja itu tetap tampan bagaimana pun juga.

Ketika Jongin kembali Kyungsoo semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Remaja laki-laki itu kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Tangan Kyungsoo terulur untuk membetulkan letak dasi Jongin yang sedikit tidak rapi.

"Wah.. tampan sekali adik noona ini." Ujar Kyungsoo ketika dirinya selesai merapikan dasi pada kemeja Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum. "Noona, setelah jam pelajaran berakhir, aku akan mengikuti pertandingan basket melawan SMA Jeguk di aula sekolah kita. Kau datanglah.. kali ini saja.." Jongin memohon dengan wajah memelasnya, karna memang Kyungsoo tak pernah menontonnya mengikuti latihan atau pertandingan. Karna itu, Jongin hanya menceritakan kegiatan basketnya saja pada Kyungsoo.

"Hm, baiklah.."

"Kau harus berjanji padaku."

"Ya, aku janji Kim Kai."

"Aku akan menunggumu dilapangan nanti."Laki-laki itu berkata ceria lalu mendekatkan wajah dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas.

Melihat mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna serta wajah terkejutnya tampak lucu membuat Jongin terkekeh. Gadis itu benar-benar terkejut dengan perlakuan Jongin. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. "J-Jongin, kau—"

"Noona, aku lapar.. ayo kita sarapan.."

Kata protes yang ingin dilontarkan Kyungsoo terendam karna selaan Jongin dan dirinya sudah di tarik lembut menuju meja makan.

.

.

.

"Kyung, kau ingin melihat pertandingan basket?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang saat dirinya merasa ada seseorang yang berbicara, dan ia mendapatkan Jongdae dan kekasihnya Minseok yang tengah bergandeng tangan. Gadis itu kemudian menutup pintu lokernya. "Eoh, Jongdae-ya.. ah, hai.. Minseok-ssi." Sapa Kyungsoo pada sepasang kekasih di depannya.

Minseok membalas dengan tersenyum ramah pada Kyungsoo.

"Hm, kau ingin ikut melihat pertandingan basket tidak?" tawar Jongdae mengulang ucapannya.

"Ya.. nanti aku menyusul."

"Baiklah.. aku dan Minseok pergi dulu—"

"Tunggu!" sergah Kyungsoo cepat.

"J-Jongdae-ya.. apakah h-halmeonimu mencariku?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit ragu.

"Hm.. kemarin ketika aku mengunjungi rumah halmeoni, beliau sempat bilang padaku untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja, halmeoni bilang ia sedang berusaha menyelesaikan racikan untuk penyembuhanmu." Jawab Jongdae santai.

Seketika Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "J-jeongmal?"

"Ne, halmeoni berkata begitu. Hmm.. kalau boleh tahu, memangnya kau ingin sembuh dari apa? Kulihat.. kau tampak sehat-sehat saja." Tanya Jongdae memicingkan matanya penasaran.

Kyungsoo tampak berfikir mencari-cari alasan. "A-ah.. Jongdae-ya, aku ingin ke kelas, ada sesuatu yang harus ku ambil. Annyeong, sampai jumpa di kelas musik esok hari."

Buru-buru Kyungsoo pergi secepat yang dia bisa, Jongdae dan Minseok hanya menatap punggung Kyungsoo itu terus melangkah melewati koridor tanpa melihat sekitar, dirinya sibuk memikirkan ucapan Jongdae mengenai halmeoninya, tak sadar sedari tadi para siswa namja tengah menatapnya penuh kagum akan kecantikannya. Bukan hanya itu saja, para siswa yeojapun mengakui kalau Kyungsoo sangat cantik dan mereka merasa iri dengan hal itu.

"Ck! Ternyata Jongdae memang tidak mengingat pernah memberiku saran agar pergi ke rumah halmeoni untuk mensukseskan asmaraku!"

"Halmeoni, apakah benar halmeoni akan segera menyelesaikan ramuan obatnya..? kalau begitu.. aku bisa menjadi seorang namja lagi.." Kyungsoo bergumam seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada ketiga buku yang di bawanya saat ini.

Bruk!

"Akh!"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk setelah merasa dirinya menabrak seseorang.

"Eoh? Jeoseonghamnida.." seorang remaja laki-laki mengulurkan tangan padanya berniat membantu untuk berdiri.

Kyungsoo tak menanggapi. Ia buru-buru bangkit, mengambil buku yang berserakan di sekitarnya dan segera berlalu pergi menghiraukan remaja yang di tabraknya tadi.

Laki-laki itu pun terlihat bingung. Matanya mendapati sebuah buku yang tergelatk. Ia pun memungutnya. "Hei! Kau meninggalkan satu bukumu disini!" Meski sudah berteriak namun Kyungsoo tak mendengar karna gadis itu berlari dengan cepat.

Sementara remaja laki-laki ini tersenyum kecil mengamati buku Kyungsoo, ia membuka halaman depan buku tersebut dan membaca identitas pemilik. "Do Kyungsoo.. dia.. lucu sekali. Bertabrakan dengan seseorang tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku akan mencarimu lain kali." Kemudian laki-laki itu segera melanjutkan langkah.

Ketika Kyungsoo terus berlari melewati koridor menuju kelas. Tiba-tiba sekepumpulan siswa laki-laki menghadangnya membuat gadis ini memutar bola mata dengan malas.

"Hai cantik, mau kemana? Buru-buru sekali.." ujar salah satu dari mereka.

Sebagian orang di gerombolan itu sudah Kyungsoo kenali karna memang mereka satu kelas.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kyungsoo dingin.

"Eyy.. ketusnya.. aku 'kan hanya menyapa." ujarnya sambil mencolek dagu Kyungsoo.

"Yak!" gadis itupun mengusap dagunya dengan kasar. Kyungsoo berharap agar cepat pergi dari sekumpulan manusia genit ini.

"Ey, Kim Jiyeob, biar aku saja yang menyapa Kyungsoo. Kau urusi saja gadis yang bernama Kyeongree dan Sojin yang terus memperebutkanmu!" ujar yang lain bertame tag Woo Jiho mendorong bahu Jiyeob sedikit kasar.

"Eheheh... Kyungsoo-ya, kau mau tidak makan siang di kantin bersamaku?" tawarnya menunjukkan senyum lebar.

"Mian Jiho-ssi, aku harus ke kelas." Kyungsoo hendak melangkah namun seorang laki-laki kembali menahannya.

"Eyy, tunggu dulu. Bagaimana kalau aku traktir? aku akan traktir sepuasnya untuk gadis cantik sepertimu Kyungsoo-ya." katanya.

"Terima kasih Gikwang-ssi, tapi aku harus—"

"Kyungsoo-ya, makan siang saja bersamaku ya?" kini seorang laki-laki lain menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon.

"Gumawo Namjoon-ah.. tapi aku harus ke kelas."

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo, kau tahu.. banyak namja yang mengincarmu di luar sana untuk dijadikan kekasih. Kudengar.. kau sudah berpacaran dengan atlet basket itu. Hei, lebih baik tinggalkan saja dia, nampaknya atlet itu sibuk sekali sampai membiarkanmu berjalan sendiri.. dan kau bisa pilih salah satu dari kami, karna kami ini namja baik-baik yang akan menemanimu kemanapun.." ujar siswa laki-laki bertame tag Bang Yongguk dengan bangga.

_Namja baik-baik katamu..?—_Kyungsoo berdecih dalam hati menatap Yongguk sinis.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak memilih siapapun! Permisi!" ucapnya penuh penekanan. Ia segera mendorong bahu para namja sedikit kasar untuk melewatinya dan berlari sekencang mungkin mengabaikan teriakan mereka yang memanggil namanya berulang kali.

.

.

.

"Jongin!"

"Eoh! Noona kau kemana saja?" tanya Jongin sedikit khawatir.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Gadis itu mendekat lalu duduk di meja mereka.

"Aku habis mengambil buku di loker." Jawabnya seraya mengamati Jongin yang sedang berlutut guna menyimpulkan tali sepatu olahraganya.

"Aku ingin ganti baju dulu di ruang ganti club basket. Noona datanglah, beri aku semangat saat pertandingan di mulai. Kau 'kan sudah berjanji.."

Rengekan Jongin yang persis seperti bocah lima tahun itu membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawa.

"Iya, aku akan datang. Jja, kau pergilah.."

"Baik, aku pergi dulu." Jongin mengusak puncak kepala Kyungsoo sekilas kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Kyungsoo memasukkan buku bukunya ke dalam ransel, seketika ia mengernyit ketika menyadari hanya dua buku yang ia masukkan ke dalam tas. "Bukankah tadi aku membawa tiga buku?" gumamnya heran. Seketika gadis itu mengingat insiden saat dirinya terjatuh karna menabrak seseorang.

Kyungsoo pun mendesah kecewa. "Ahhh.. sepertinya tertinggal.."

"Kyungsoo-ya!" Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya di ambang pintu kelas.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Zitao menghampirinya. Seketika ia menelan ludah. "O-oh.. Zizi-ya.."

Kyungsoo sudah melupakan yang satu ini. Dia memang cepat melupakan seseorang yang menolak cintanya. Lagipula, dulu cintanya pada Zitao belum terlalu besar atau Kyungsoo masih sekedar mengaguminya saja. Kali ini dia benar-benar sudah melupakan perasaanya pada gadis itu.

"Kau tidak ikut melihat Kai bertanding? Kris-ge bilang kau berpacaran dengan Kai. Ayo lihat pertandingan bersama." ajak Zitao ceria.

"Mwo?! a-aku bukan kekasih Jong—"

"Annyeong Kyungie! Eoh, ada Zizi juga. Hei, kau mengenal Kyungsoo?" Luhan berseru tiba-tiba di ambang pintu kelas dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Eoh, Lu-jie.. kau juga mengenal Kyungsoo?" tanya Zitao balik.

"Hm, aku baru mengenalnya kemarin saat kita _shooping_ bersama dan menjalani _double date_." Luhan menjawab dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Mwo! kalian jalan bersama? Aku sudah mengenal Kyungsoo sejak masuk ke sekolah ini, tapi kita tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu diluar bersama." Zitao tampak kecewa dan memanyunkan bibir kucingnya beberapa senti.

Kyungsoo jadi terkikik geli melihatnya. "Zizi-ya, lain kali kita bertiga jalan-jalan bersama." Katanya mencoba menghibur.

"Hum, Zizi-ya.. jangan cemberut begitu.. nanti akan ku adukan pada sepupuku yang seperti menara itu agar menciummu habis-habisan!" Luhan terkekeh pura-pura mengancam.

"Yak! Lu-jie, jangan bawa-bawa Kris-ge. Dia sudah sering menciumku!" Zitao berucap polos membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan tergelak bersama.

"Sebaiknya kita menonton pertandingan basket, mungkin sebentar lagi akan di mulai." Kyungsoo menginterupsi obrolan diantara mereka.

"Ah, benar juga.. ayo kita dukung para kekasih!" timpal Luhan semangat.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan pipinya memerah untuk saat ini. Dirinya terus dikira kekasih Jongin semenjak berubah menjadi perempuan. Entah dari mana orang-orang menganggapnya begitu, padahal itu sama sekali tidak benar. Ia pun lelah sendiri jika ingin menjelaskan, pasti ada saja yang menyela. Jadi, biarkan saja seperti ini. Lagipula hanya sementara.

.

.

.

Pertandingan sudah berlangsung sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Luhan dan Zitao terus berteriak semangat kepada para tim club basket mereka. Terutama Luhan, gadis bermata rusa itu selalu berteriak nyaring menyerukan nama Sehun sang kekasih. Zitao juga tidak kalah, dia terus meneriaki nama Kris serta melompat-lompat tidak tentu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, gadis itu hanya tersenyum mengamati gerak-gerik Jongin yang lincah berlari kesana-kemari, mendrible bola, melempar, menangkap, melompat dan memberi _shoot_ memasukkan bola kedalam ring dengan begitu semangat memperjuangkan timnya untuk menang. Skors terus bertambah untuk sekolah mereka, dan itu sangat membanggakan.

Jongin melempar senyumnya ke arah Kyungsoo yang seketika membuat gadis itu bersemu merah. Para penggemar Jongin memekik keras saat idolanya tersenyum begitu tampan ke arah bangku penonton, padahal Jongin berniat tersenyum untuk Kyungsoo saja, tapi malah penggemar Jongin yang heboh. Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa Jongin sangat tampan ketika sedang bermain basket, laki-laki itu begitu mempesona. Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang ketika Jongin berhasil memberi skors kemudian melambai kecil ke arah Kyungsoo.

_Kim Jongin.. mengapa jantungku sering berdebar-debar karnamu..?!—_Kyungsoo bergumam heran dalam hati. Gadis itu bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia bisa menyukai laki-laki. Ingat! Kyungsoo juga laki-laki. Tidak mungki dia menyukai Jongin.

"Hei!" seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba menepuk pelan pundak Kyungsoo yang membuat gadis sedikit berjengit kaget.

"Bukumu tertinggal saat kau menabrakku tadi." ujarnya tersenyum kemudian.

Kyungsoo berbinar mendengarnya. "Lalu dimana bukuku sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo cepat.

"Aku menyimpannya di lokerku, mau ku ambilkan?"

"Aniya, sebaiknya aku ikut mengambil bukunya." katanya merasa tidak enak.

"Baiklah, kajja.." laki-laki itu memberanikan diri menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyungsoo dan menarik gadis itu melewati padatnya siswa-siswa yang tengah menonton basket. Kyungsoo hanya heran menatap tangannya yang digenggam dan pasrah mengikuti kemana remaja ini membawanya. Sedangkan Luhan dan Zitao sibuk memberi semangat kepada kekasih mereka, tak menyadari Kyungsoo sudah menghilang sejak tadi.

Disisi lain, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo dari kejauhan yang dibawa oleh seorang siswa tampan keluar dari area aula pertandingan basket. Seketika rahangnya mengeras, tentu Jongin geram melihatnya, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Jongin merasa cemburu melihat tangan mereka yang bertaut, dan juga kecewa karna Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya sampai pertandingan benar-benar selesai.

"Siapa dia?!" Jongin bergumam geram.

Sementara itu, remaja laki-laki ini terus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo sampai mereka tiba di depan loker miliknya. Kini tangan mereka sudah terlepas, lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo lebih dulu melepaskan tautan itu. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat rasa canggung di wajah Kyungsoo yang kaku. Kemudian ia membuka loker, mengambil buku dan menyodorkan pada gadis cantik di hadapannya.

Dengan senyum canggung Kyungsoo menerimanya. "Gumawo..." ia melirik name tag yang bertengger di kemeja laki-laki itu, "Lee Myungsoo-ssi."

Lelaki itu, Myungsoo. Tersenyum menatap wajah cantik gadis di depannya.

"Aku siswa baru disekolah ini. Eum, apa kau kelas dua?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Ah, iya.. aku kelas dua."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk paham. "Aku juga kelas dua. Eum, setelah ini kau ingin kembali menonton pertandingan?"

"Ah, ani.. aku ingin menaruh buku ini di lokerku terlebih dulu."

"Aku antar..,"

Segera Kyungsoo menahan langkah Myungsoo. "Tidak usah, a-aku bisa sendiri. Terima kasih Myungsoo-ssi." Ujar Kyungsoo ramah, ia membungkuk singkat lalu beranjak pergi.

Myungsoo terkekeh melihat kepergian gadis cantik yang begitu lucu baginya. "Ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Do Kyungsoo.." gumamnya terus menatap punggung mungil Kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh sampai menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Bruk!

"Kyyaa! Kai oppa!" pekikkan panik dari para penggemar Jongin menggema di aula itu.

Jongin terjatuh saat ingin menghindari lawannya. Lututnya lecet dan sedikit berdarah. Namja itu meringis kecil menahan perih di lukanya.

"Song Minho, kau bergabunglah." Ujar Shim songsaengnim selaku pelatih basket club mereka memerintah lelaki tinggi yang berada disebelahnya.

"Nde." Sahut Minho singkat.

"Yak! Kim Jongin, keluar dari lapangan!" seru sang pelatih.

Jongin bangkit menghampiri pelatihnya dengan langkah tertatih.

Sebelum melesat ke lapangan, Minho menepuk pundak Jongin sekali seraya berujar. "Kerja yang bagus! Tetap semangat Kim!"

Jongin hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan tersenyum tipis. Lalu Minho melanjutkan langkahnya untuk bergabung bersama teman tim yang lain.

"Kim Jongin, kenapa kau kurang konsentrasi tadi?! Harusnya kau lempar bolanya pada Kris yang lebih dekat denganmu!" oceh sang pelatih menatap Jongin dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Mianhamnida saem.." laki-laki itu menjawab datar.

Pelatih Shim menghela napasnya. "Sebaiknya kau pergi ke ruang Kesehatan, istirahatlah dan obati lukamu." sang pelatih tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pundak Jongin sekali.

Jongin pun membungkuk pamit tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia mengambil ranselnya dan melangkah dengan pelan keluar dari pintu aula yang lain menuju tempat parkir.

"Argh!" Jongin menggeram marah ketika tiba di mobilnya yang terparkir. Dirinya membuka pintu mobil dan melempar ranselnya ke dalam dengan kasar lalu menutup pintu dengan keras. Ia menyenderkan punggung disisi pintu mobil sportnya.

"Dimana Kyungsoo sekarang?!" gumamnya mengacak rambut frustasi.

Jelas Jongin tidak bisa konsentrasi karna pemandangan tidak mengenakan di aula pertandingan tadi. Bepikir bagaimana seorang siswa laki-laki yang berani membawa Kyungsoo begitu saja terasa menyakitkan baginya.

Jongin mengambil ponsel di sakunya. Ia menghubungi Kyungsoo namun nomor yang tuju sedang tidak aktif. Jongin semakin khawatir dan marah. Ia berlari kembali memasuki gedung sekolahnya yang nampak sepi. Pertama, remaja itu mengunjungi kelasnya, tidak ada seorang pun di dalam karna mungkin seluruh siswa masih menonton pertandingan di aula, kemudian Jongin berlari ke ruang perpustakaan yang jaraknya lumayan jauh, ia juga tidak menemukan Kyungsoo disana. Jongin memutuskan berlari ke area kantin, disana juga nampak sepi. Lalu Jongin kembali berlari menuju dimana loker para siswa, ia terus berlari kencang melewati koridor-koridor kelas, tak peduli betapa perihnya luka di lutut yang belum sempat terobati.

Jongin menarik nafas lega melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berkutat di lokernya. Tapi ia masih merasa geram mengenai hal tadi. Jongin melangkah mendekat dengan mata yang mengkilat marah ke arah gadis itu.

"Yak! Noona!" teriak Jongin keras. Laki-laki itu tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan, karna memang di koridor tempat loker siswa hanya ada mereka berdua.

Mendadak Kyungsoo menutup pintuk loker karna berjengit kaget. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dahinya mengerut dalam mendapati Jongin berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah geram. Beberapa pertanyaan muncul dalam kepala Kyungsoo.

Jongin mencekram kedua pundak Kyungsoo dan membalikkan badan gadis itu dengan kasar agar menghadapnya. Tangan kekar Jongin menutup pintu loker dengan keras dan mengunci Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya. Rahang Jongin mengeras, wajah tampannya tampak memerah menahan marah, mata Jongin yang menatapnya tajam membuat Kyungsoo semakin merapatkan punggung ke pintu loker.

"J-Jongin.. bukankah kau sedang bertanding?" Kyungsoo bertanya takut melihat wajah Jongin yang terlihat garang dengan dada yang naik turun terengah.

"Bukankah kau sedang duduk di bangku penonton untuk melihatku bertanding! Dimana laki-laki yang membawamu tadi?! Siapa dia?!" tanya Jongin membentak. Emosinya benar-benar meledak.

Jujur, Kyungsoo merasa takut. Ia tak pernah melihat Jongin semarah ini sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu..?! banyak teman-temanku yang ingin mendekatimu noona, tapi aku bisa menahan mereka dengan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah yeoja chinguku." Lirih Jongin. Namja itu menghela napasnya kasar.

Kyungsoo diam, dia masih takut untuk mengeluarkan suara barang sedikit saja.

"Noona.. jangan pernah dekat dengan seorang lelaki, SELAIN AKU!" Jongin berujar keras di akhir kalimatnya membuat Kyungsoo berjengit kaget.

"W-wae?"

"KARNA AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ggwak jaba nal deopchigi jeone..  
Nae mami neol nohchigi jeone..  
Say what you want..Say what you want..  
Niga jinjjaro wonhaneun ge mwoya..**_

**Song's BTS – Boy In Luv**

**Yeah! Chapter 3 come ^^**

**Gimana menurut kalian? Kyung bakal kaget denger pernyataan cinta Kai?**

**Eh, Rendy-bo, kenapa sih titlenya lagu BTS terus? Soalnya Rendy-bo nyaranin cast buat ff ini adalah VKook couple, berhubung dia suka banget sama BTS, tapi aku lebih suka sama Kaisoo couple, jadi Rendy-bo mengalah deh.. Yang udah ngga sabar nunggu bagian rate-M, silahkan protes ke Rendy-bo :D**

**Aduh, Wey jadi malu.. kita dibilang couple :'D —Wey menutup wajah dengan tangan.**

**Emang bener'kan..? :v—timpal Rendy menaik turunkan kedua alisnya sembari tersenyum bodoh.**

**Walaupun kita nulis FF berate-M bareng-bareng, tapi kehidupan real kita nggak kayak di dunia FF yang kita tulis lho :'D Bisa-bisa Rendy di gampar sama papahnya Wey XD Katanya ada yang mau jadi Wendy Shipper :3 boleh kok boleh banget. Kkk~ #Abaikan!**

**Wey dan Rendy 'kan sama-sama masih sekolah, kita mohon maaf kalau nanti updatenya bakal lama :') Apalagi sekarang udah mulai belajar buat ujian praktek :'D mana anak Ipa tuh ribet banget lagi ' uhh.. nasib angkatan terakhir.**

**Kami mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya kepada readers yang udah mau review, favorite, and follow. Gumawo readers.. saranghaeyo.. kkk~ So, review please ^^**

**Terimakasih banyak ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WendyXO**


	4. Rain

**Hyung ****or**** Noona**

.

.

.

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**and other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is**

**GS!**

**and**

**Rate – M**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana Jongin menghadapi Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyung kandungnya sendiri telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan cantik akibat meminum ramuan yang salah? Apakah Kyungsoo masih pantas dipanggil 'Hyung' atau lebih pantas dipanggil 'Noona' mengingat tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi perempuan?**

**.**

**.**

**This GS ^^**

**Sorry for typo :'D**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_Jujur, Kyungsoo takut. Ia tak pernah melihat Jongin semarah ini sebelumnya._

_"__Kau tahu..?! banyak teman-temanku yang ingin mendekatimu noona, tapi aku bisa menahan mereka dengan alasan bahwa kau adalah yeoja chinguku." Lirih Jongin. Namja itu menghela nafasnya kasar._

_Kyungsoo diam, dia masih takut untuk mengeluarkan suara._

_"Noona.. jangan pernah dekat dengan seorang namja, SELAIN AKU!" Jongin berujar keras di akhir kalimatnya membuat Kyungsoo terkejut._

_"__W-wae?"_

_"__KARNA AKU MENCINTAIMU!"_

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

**Rain**

.

.

.

Air mata Kyungsoo menetes dan mengalir melewati pipinya yang mulus. Entah perasaan apa ini.. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya senang, karna Jongin mengucapkan kata cintanya, tetapi disisi lain.. Kyungsoo masih merasa dirinya ingin kembali pada gender aslinya. Kyungsoo merasa, dirinya juga jatuh cinta kepada namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Kyungsoo akui, mungkin dia mulai menjadi Gay, namun inilah kenyataannya.. Kyungsoo sering berdebar-debar karna namja itu, namja yang sudah mengenalnya dari kecil, namja yang selalu melindungi dan menjaganya, namja yang selalu membuatnya senang dan kesal sekaligus, namja yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Namja itu Kim Jongin, namja yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa naluri lelakinya menghilang walau belum sepenuhnya hilang. Tapi Kyungsoo merasa semua ini adalah hal yang konyol, menjadi perempuan adalah sebuah kesalahan baginya, menjadi perempuan membuat adiknya jatuh cinta, dan Kyungsoo merasa bersalah atas itu. Mencintai Jongin adalah sebuah kesalahan. Karna mereka sesama laki - laki walau tubuh Kyungsoo kini berubah menjadi perempuan, Kyungsoo merasa dirinya tetaplah seorang lelaki.

"J-Jongin.. aku.. bagaimanapun juga aku ini seorang namja.. m-mana bisa kau mencintai sesama jenis.." lirih Kyungsoo mencoba menahan isak tangisnya. Gadis itu perlahan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Jongin dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Mianhae.. karna sudah membuatmu menyukaiku.. demi Tuhan! Jika aku sudah kembali menjadi namja, ucapan cintamu tidak berarti apa-apa Jongin! Kau tidak bisa mencintaiku.. tidak bisa.. hiks.." ucapan Kyungsoo terasa sangat pedih. Gadis itu mulai terisak menahan perihnya kenyataan.

Mata tajam Jongin mulai berembun, tangan kekarnya perlahan melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo, membalas pelukan noonanya yang tak kalah erat. Kini Jongin yang terdiam, namja itu berusaha menahan tangis, menahan perih pada luka di lututnya, juga menahan sakit pada hatinya atas rasa cintanya terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Kumohon Jongin, jangan membuatku merasa bersalah. Menjadi perempuan.. adalah sebuah kesalahan bagiku. Kumohon, walaupun tubuhku berubah menjadi yeoja, tapi lihatlah dengan hatimu bahwa aku ini tetap Hyungmu yang dulu walaupun kau sekarang memanggilku Noona.. Aku Hyungmu yang seorang namja, bukan seorang yeoja sungguhan, aku bukan Noonamu.. bukan Jongin! Hiks..." Ujarnya terisak.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Hyung or Noona, i don't care about that! Because that I know, I just love Do Kyungsoo!" Jongin berujar keras dan melepas pelukan secara kasar sampai Kyungsoo tersentak dan hampir terjatuh. Lalu namja itu berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Jongin-ah!"

"Jongin!"

"Kim Jongin!"

Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil-manggil namja itu, namun Jongin tetap berlari sampai menghilang dari pandangan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terus terisak, tangannya terulur meremas kemeja seragamnya di atas dada kiri, tepat dimana ia merasa sakit di bagian itu.

"Mianhae.. mianhae.." lirihnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tiba di apartement, kebetulan ia bertemu Jongdae lagi dan namja itu menawarkannya untuk pulang bersama. Jadilah Kyungsoo pulang di antar oleh Jongdae dan Minseok menggunakan mobil Jongdae. Yah.., itu semua karna Jongin yang meninggalkannya dan namja itu juga tidak pulang ke apartement. Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya dengan lesu, menaruh ranselnya di meja belajar dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Kyungsoo menatap sendu figura yang terpampang foto selca dirinya bersama Jongin di atas meja nakas, foto Kyungsoo juga ikut-ikutan berubah menjadi seorang perempuan. Benar-benar ajaib bukan?

"Jongin.. kau dimana..?" Kyungsoo bergumam lirih menatap foto Jongin yang begitu ceria pada figura tersebut.

Berkali-kali Kyungsoo menghubungi Jongin namun tak satupun panggilannya di jawab oleh namja itu. Air mata Kyungsoo menetes begitu saja yang membuat mata bulatnya semakin sembab. Ia sangat merasa bersalah. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka.. bahwa Jongin mencintainya, dan Kyungsoo pun tidak menyangka.. bahwa dirinya juga mencintai Jongin. Ya, dia mencintai Jongin.

"Aku.. aku mencintaimu Jongin.. tapi aku tidak bisa, cinta ini sebuah kesalahan.. kita sesama laki-laki.. tubuhku memang perempuan, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tetaplah seorang lelaki.." Kyungsoo terus bergumam tidak jelas semenjak dirinya tidak menemukan Jongin.

.

.

.

Brak!

Jongin membuka pintu utama mansion mewah itu dengan keras. Para maid yang bekerja membungkuk sopan pada tuan mudanya ketika ia lewat. Jongin melewati ruang keluarga, menghiraukan seorang yeoja paru baya yang tengah membaca sebuah majalah di sofa ruang itu. Jongin terus melangkah acuh menuju lantai dua, menuju dimana letak kamarnya yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi.

Yixing, ibu paru baya yang masih cantik itu berdecak melihat kelakuan putranya yang terkesan dingin. Ia bangkit dan segera menyusul Jongin ke lantai dua.

"Jongin..." panggilnya pelan setelah membuka pintu kamar putranya.

Yixing tersenyum lembut memperlihatkan dimplenya yang manis. Ibu Jongin yang keturunan China ini memang selalu bersikap lembut.

Jongin menoleh menatap ibunya. "Ya?" sahutnya singkat.

Yixing dapat melihat gurat kesedihan di dalam kedua manik mata tajam Jongin. Ibu namja itu memang sangat tahu bagaimana sikap putranya walaupun sekarang mereka jarang bertemu karna Jongin sibuk sekolah.

"Kemarilah.." Ibu Jongin merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Kau tidak rindu pada eomma? Kau tiba-tiba datang menggunakan kaos basket dan langsung menuju kamarmu." Yixing berekspresi kesal sembari berkacak pinggang.

Jongin bangkit dari ranjang dan menghambur memeluk Ibunya yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Jangan marah eomma.. sebenarnya aku mengikuti extakulikuler basket di sekolah. Jangan beritahu appa juga, aku yakin dia pasti akan menghukumku. Kumohon.." pinta Jongin memelas.

Yixing menghela nafas seraya tangannya mengelus punggung tegap Jongin. "Baiklah.. eomma tahu itu hobimu sejak kecil, eomma bisa mengerti.. tapi kau juga harus baik-baik menjaga rahasia hobimu itu dari appamu, kau tahu dia sangat menentang dengan hal ini.."

"Ne.." jawabnya singkat.

"Bagaimana kabar Soo-ie?"

Jongin tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum tampan menatap Yixing.

"Eomma, aku lapar." Ujarnya memegangi perut dengan sebelah tangan.

Yixing mengernyit heran namun ia tersenyum setelahnya. "Sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu."

"Baiklah.." Jongin melangkah mengambil pakaian di lemarinya kemudian memasuki kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamarnya.

"Apa kau dan Soo-ie ada masalah..?" gumam Yixing heran manatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap kosong kursi yang biasanya Jongin duduki. Ia membayangkan disana Jongin tengah duduk dan memakan masakannya dengan lahap. Kyungsoo menghela nafas menyadari bahwa Jongin belum juga kembali pulang.

**. . .**

Jongin memakan makanannya dengan tidak berselera. Bukannya ia tak suka dengan masakan Yixing dan para maid di rumah mansionnya, namun Jongin hanya tidak biasa memakan makanan yang bukan di masak oleh Kyungsoo.

**. . .**

Kyungsoo menghela nafas ketika merebahkan diri di ranjang, ia jadi tidak bisa tidur, tentu saja karna tanpa Jongin di sampingnya. Kyungsoo sedari tadi terus tejaga karna ia tidak biasa tidur tanpa Jongin.

**. . .**

Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar karna matanya sedari tadi enggan untuk terlelap, biasanya Jongin akan cepat tidur bila memeluk Kyungsoo. Dan kini, cuma ada bantal guling yang menemaninya.

**. . .**

"Jongin.. aku merindukanmu.."

**. . .**

"Noona.. aku merindukanmu.. sangat merindukanmu.."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyiapkan segala keberaniannya ketika sebuah Bus berhenti di depan yeoja itu. Perlahan Kyungsoo membawa kakinya melangkah meninggalkan halte dan berjalan menaiki bus. Ia memilih duduk paling belakang dan dekat dengan jendela. Sedari kecil, Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah menaiki kendaraan umum, orang tuanya memang tidak menyukai jika Kyungsoo menaiki kendaraan umum. Entahlah.. padahal Kyungsoo merasa nyaman setelah menaiki bus ini, malah.. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit melupakan masalahnya dengan Jongin. Mengenai Jongin, namja itu tidak pulang ke apartement melainkan pulang ke rumah mansion dimana kedua orang tuanya tinggal. Dan Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui hal itu.

Kyungsoo menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong selama perjalanan menuju apartementnya. Tadi pagi ia hendak berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan bus, tapi ketika ia sedang duduk di halte yang terdapat di seberang apartementnya, kebetulan Sehun dan Luhan lewat dan melihatnya, mereka memaksa Kyungsoo untuk berangkat bersama. Saat pulang sekolah, tentu saja Kyungsoo harus menaiki kendaraan umum, tak enak jika terus ikut bersama Sehun dan Luhan. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat khawatir, tadi Jongin tidak masuk sekolah. Kyungsoo berfikir apakah Jongin membolos atau sedang sakit atau apa.. Kyungsoo sangat khawatir mengenai hal itu.

Akhirnya setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit perjalanan, bus berhenti di halte dekat apartement. Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya, membayar ongkos dan menuruni bus itu. Tiba-tiba hujan turun saat Kyungsoo menunggu lampu penyeberangan pejalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau, yeoja itu memayungi dirinya menggunakan blazer sekolah. Kyungsoo segera berlari saat lampu penyeberangan menjadi hijau.

Kyungsoo mengernyit melihat sebuah mobil sedan merah yang terparkir di depan halaman. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk segera masuk dan Kyungsoo juga heran ketika melihat sepasang sepatu hiells yang tergeletak. Kyungsoo segera membuka sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam apartement dengan perasaan berdebar.

"Soo-ie!" seru yeoja paru baya memperlihatkan dimple manisnya karna tersenyum.

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum dan menatap binar yeoja itu.

"Yiyi eomma!" gadis itu segera menghambur memeluk Yixing begitu erat.

Yixing tersenyum geli dan mengusak rambut panjang Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Eomma rindu padamu Soo-ie.." ujar Yixing melepas pelukan dan mencubit pelan pipi mulus Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Aku juga eomma.." balas Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Lalu.., dimana Jongin? Apa bocah itu sering tertidur di kelas..?" tanya Yixing seraya tertawa geli.

Seketika senyuman Kyungsoo pudar. "Eum.. J-Jongin.. tidak masuk sekolah eomma.." ujar Kyungsoo sedijit ragu.

Yixing menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. "Kemarin dia pulang ke rumah, dan pagi-pagi sekali dia pergi menggunakan seragamnya. Eomma kira Jongin pergi ke sekolah, t-tapi.. mengapa kau bilang Jongin tidak masuk hari ini?" suara Yixing terdengar sangat panik.

"E-eomma.. aku juga tidak tahu dimana Jongin sekarang.." Kyungsoo mnatap Yixing sungguh-sungguh. Mata gadis itu sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

'Jongin-ah.. kau dimana..?'—Kyungsoo membatin.

.

.

.

Dentuman musik yang sangat memekakkan telinga menggema di sebuah club. Seorang namja yang sedang duduk di depan meja bar tengah asyik meneguk wine pada gelas kecil itu.

"Satu gelas lagi!" serunya pada seorang bartender.

"Yak! Kim Jongin, kau sudah mabuk. Kalau Kyungsoo tahu hal ini bagaimana?" tukas bartender berdecak heran menatap Jongin.

"Kau.. Kim Jongdae teman satu kelas Kyungsoo di kelas music kan'? hahaha.. aku tidak takut jika kau mengadukanku pada Soo noona. Dia sudah tak peduli lagi padaku! Hey, kau hanya bekerja part time disini, jadi cepat layani aku, berikan satu gelas lagi." ucap Jongin yang memang sudah setengah mabuk.

"Bekerja part time katamu? Yak! Club ini milik ayahku! Haahh~ baiklah, baiklah.. terserah saja.." final Jongdae. Namja itu menuangkan wine pada gelas Jongin yang kosong. Setelahnya Jongin langsung meneguk cairan tersebut.

Jongdae menggeleng heran melihat Jongin yang begitu rakus saat meminum wine dan namja itu beranjak kembali melayani pelanggan yang lain.

Saat Jongin selesai meneguk minumannya, seorang gadis cantik yang memakai dress hitam ketat duduk di kursi bar tepat di sebelah Jongin. Mata gadis itu mengamati Jongin lamat-lamat.

"Kau.. Kai kan'?" tanya gadis itu menatap Jongin dengan mata berbinar. Namun Jongin tidak menanggapi, namja itu sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Jongin menatap kosong gelas kecil yang sudah kosong itu.

"Hey~ Soojung-ah, kau datang. Mau pesan seperti biasa?" Jongdae menghampiri dan menyapa gadis yang sudah menjadi pelanggannya itu.

"O-oh, tentu saja. Oh iya, kau dapat salam dari tetanggaku." Ujar Soojung terkekeh.

Jongdae ikut terkekeh. "Kenapa Minseok-ie tidak mengirim pesan saja padaku, dan malah mengirim salam lewat dirimu."

Soojung mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin dia tidak mau mengganggumu bekerja."

"Yah.. mungkin saja. Sebentar, aku akan bawakan pesananmu." ucap Jongdae kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

Soojung kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang kini menatap kosong gelas kecil yang memang sudah kosong. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mendekati Jongin. Soojung memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pundak Jongin dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Kim Jongin.. aku sering melihatmu di sekolah, kau sungguh digilai para siswi di sekolah, tidak di pungkiri bahwa aku juga menggilaimu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak melirik salah satu dari penggemar-penggemarmu. Jujur saja, aku lelah menjadi stalkermu.." Ucap Soojung setengah berbisik di telinga Jongin.

Seketika Jongin mendorong bahu Soojung dengan kasar sampai gadis itu sedikit limbung.

"Noona, Soo noona.. kenapa kau ada disini?" Jongin menatap Soojung sedikit khawatir.

"Soo noona? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Soo noona?" Soojung malah heran mendengar penuturan Jongin.

"Dia mabuk." Jelas Jongdae ketika namja itu sudah datang membawa pesanan Soojung.

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. "Dia memanggilku Soo noona."

"Eoh, mungkin Jongin sedang membayangkan Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Soojung dengan mata membulat.

"Ya, ku rasa.. Jongin memang sudah ketergantungan pada noonanya itu." jawab Jongdae terkekeh.

"Apakah Kyungsoo adalah noona kandung Jongin?" tanya Soojung lagi dan gadis itu sungguh berharap bahwa Jongdae berkata 'Ya'.

"Bukan, mereka hanya teman sedari kecil. Orang tua mereka saling mengenal dengan baik." Jawaban Jongdae membuat Soojung mendesah kecewa.

"Tapi walaupun sudah sangat dekat sejak kecil, tidak melarang untuk namja itu menyukai noonanya bukan?" Jongdae menunjuk Jongin dengan dagunya.

Jongin terlihat tengah memegangi kepalanya. Mungkin namja itu mulai merasakan pening karna terlalu banyak minum.

Soojung mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. "Do Kyungsoo.." gumamnya sedikit geram. Gadis itupun langsung meneguk minumannya dan menyerahkan beberapa won di meja bar kemudian beranjak pergi membuat Jongdae manatap bingung.

"Yak! Jung Soojung, kau tak seperti biasanya!" seru Jongdae menatap heran punggung Soojung yang terus menjauh. Ya, biasanya gadis itu akan melewatkan malamnya di club ini untuk sekedar minum atau bermain dengan pria-pria. Ck! Jaman sakarang benar-benar.

Bruk!

Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya dan terbelalak melihat Jongin yang terkulai lemas dengan kepala menumpu diatas meja bar.

"Kim Jongin!"

.

.

.

"Yeobbo.."

Yixing berhenti melangkah setelah mendengar sang suami memanggilnya. Namja paru baya yang masih menggunakan jas kantoran berhenti di depan Yixing dan menatap istrinya prihatin. Ya, penampilan Yixing yang biasanya fashionable sekarang berbeda sekali, ibu anak satu itu bisa di bilang berantakan seperti orang yang sedang frustasi. Tentu saja, seharian ini Yixing mencari-cari sosok putranya di semua penjuru tempat yang menurutnya banyak di datangi oleh anak muda. Mencari-cari Jongin membuat dirinya seperti orang gila dan pulang ke rumah hingga larut malam dengan keadaan yang berantakan tanpa menemukan sosok putranya itu.

"Yeobbo.." sang suami memanggilnya lagi. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai Yixing dan menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya dibelakang telingan yeoja itu.

"Yeobb—"

Yixing menyela dengan memeluk suaminya begitu erat.

"Joon-ah, Jongin menghilang.. dia juga membolos sekolah hari ini. Eottokhae..? lakukanlah sesuatu.." suara Yixing terdengar panik, takut, sekaligus khawatir di telinga Joonmyun, suaminya.

Joonmyun menghela nafas dan mengelus surai istrinya dengan sayang.

"Jongin sudah pulang, anak itu sedang tidur di kamarnya. Seorang bartender meneleponku menggunakan ponsel Jongin saat aku sedang meeting, aku menyuruh sekretaris Hwang untuk menjemput Jongin yang sudah mabuk berat di sebuah club." ujar Joonmyun melepas pelukan istrinya dan menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulus Yixing menggunakan jemarinya.

Joonmyun tersenyum bak malaikat bagi Yixing. Namja dewasa yang sudah beberapa tahun menjadi ayah itu tersenyum menatap sang istri, mengisyaratkan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Benarkah? Mengapa Jongin bisa mabuk seperti itu?" tanya Yixing tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Akupun tidak tahu, selama ini Jongin tidak pernah mabuk-mabukan seperti itu. Aku yakin dia sedang dalam masalah, entah apa.."

Yixing berfikir. Mungkinkah ini ada kaitannya dengan Kyungsoo..? Kemarin Jongin tiba-tiba pulang ke rumah, namja itu juga tidak menjawab ketika Yixing menanyakan kabar Kyungsoo. Dan Yixing berkesimpulan, mungkin saja Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang dalam masalah. Entah karna apa..

"Yeobbo, sebaiknya kau mandi. Lihatlah.. kau tampak berantakan sekali, kau habis mencari anak itu seharian eoh?" ucapan Joonmyun membuyarkan lamunan Yixing seketika.

"Aku ingin tidur saja, aku lelah mencari Jongin seharian ini.." rengeknya.

"Hey~ kau harus mandi, mana bisa tidur dengan keadaan seperti itu. Kebetulan aku juga belum mandi, apa kau ingin mandi bersamaku? Kalau begitu kajja.." Joonmyun menggendong istrinya ala bridal dan melangkah menuju kamar mereka.

"Yak! Yak! Kim Joonmyun turunkan aku! Aku bisa mandi sendiri!" Yixing meronta-ronta memukuli dada bidang suaminya.

"Aniya! Kita mandi bersama."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk sendirian di kursinya, ia menoleh ke samping, menatap sendu kursi Jongin yang kosong. Mereka memang satu meja di kelas, dan hari ini Jongin tidak masuk sekolah lagi. Kelas nampak sedikit ricuh karna sedari pagi tidak ada kegiatan KBM di karenakan para guru sedang rapat mengenai kegiatan Bimbingan Belajar untuk para kelas 3.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan padangannya ke luar jendela, diluar sedang hujan deras. Kyungsoo mengamati buliran air hujan yang mengalir di kaca jendela bersamaan buliran air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Gadsi itu menatap kosong rintikan air hujan yang menerpa daratan. Fikirannya menerawang kepada Jongin, sungguh Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkan Jongin, merindukan namja itu, dan ingin Jongin kembali bersamanya.

Seketika Kyungsoo merasa ada seseorang yang menduduki kursi Jongin. Segera Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah dan menatap seseorang itu.

"Jong— eoh! Lee Myungsoo-ssi!" Buru-buru Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya dengan kasar agar tak ketahuan ia habis menangis.

Seseorang itu, Myungsoo. Namja yang kemarin bertabrakan dengan Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum. "Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" ujarnya ramah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah bertanya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku siswa baru. Aku baru di perbolehkan masuk sekolah secara formal setelah aku mendaftar tiga hari yang lalu. Aku baru mengenalkan diri tadi, kulihat kau hanya melamun saja. Dan aku di tempatkan di kelas ini, kenapa?" jelasnya.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa."

"Eum, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eh? T-tapi kursi ini sudah ada yang menempati."

"Tapi nampaknya kau hanya duduk sendirian." Myungsoo mengelak dan duduk begitu saja di samping Kyungsoo.

"S-sungguh.. orangnya sedang... eum, s-sedang sakit. Ya, dia sedang sakit." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan ragu.

"Siapa yang kau bilang sedang sakit?" ujar seorang namja yang berdiri tepat di sebelah meja mereka.

"J-Jongin-ah.." Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya menatap rindu namja tampan yang memasang wajah dingin itu.

Myungsoo ikut berdiri, seketika namja itu merasa ada suasana tegang disini.

Jongin menatap sinis wajah Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo bergantian.

"Kalian.. terlihat cocok. Dan kau, anak baru. Kau boleh duduk sini." Jongin berujar dingin menatap Myungsoo kemudian melangkah keluar dari kelas.

"Jongin-ah!" Kyungsoo membawa ranselnya dan hendak berlari menyusul Jongin namun belum sempat dua langkah lengannya di cekal oleh Myungsoo.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya menatap Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir.

"Lepaskan aku!" Kyungsoo menarik lengannya dengan kasar dan segera berlari membuat Myungsoo tersenyum miris menatap punggung yeoja yang semakin menjauh itu.

Kyungsoo melihat punggung Jongin yang terus berjalan melewati koridor kelas dan tanpa buang waktu Kyungsoo segera mengejar namja itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" teriakan familiar membuat Kyungsoo berhenti dari langkahnya dan berbalik badan guna melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya itu. Kyungsoo menemukan Jongdae yang tengah tersenyum menghampirinya.

"Yak! Jongdae-ya, jika ingin berbincang aku akan menemuimu lain kali." sahut Kyungsoo dan hendak kembali berbalik badan ketika Jongdae berujar dan membuat dirinya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari halmeoni, beliau menyuruhmu datang ke rumah."

"A-apa?!" Kyungsoo bertanya setengah menjerit untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak tuli. Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat terkejut dengan hal ini.

Jongdae mengangguk. "Halmeoni menyuruhmu datang ke rumah, dia bilang obat untuk penyembuhanmu sudah disiapkan." Jelasnya.

Deg!

Kyungsoo mematung dengan mata yang membulat.

"—Kyung..? Kyungsoo-ya!"

Teriakan Jongdae berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dengan sedikit gelagapan.

"I-iya.. a-aku.. eum.. aku—" Kyungsoo tak tahu harus berkata apa sampai Jongdae menyelanya.

"Hei, bukankah namja yang disana itu adikmu?" Jongdae menunjuk Jongin yang sudah terlihat jauh dengan dagunya membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dengan niatannya untuk mengejar Jongin.

Kyungsoo menolehkan pandangannya pada Jongin dan segera berlari meninggalkan Jongdae yang keheranan.

"Jongin-ah..!" Kyungsoo berteriak sepanjang dirinya melewati koridor. Ia terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Untung saja Jongin hanya berjalan, jadi Kyungsoo bisa mengejar namja itu.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo berusaha mengimbangi langkah lebar namja yang sudah di anggap sebagai adik kandungnya itu.

"Jongin-ah.." panggilnya lagi. Namun Jongin tak menyahut, dirinya terus melangkah mengacuhkan Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelahnya.

Nafas Kyungsoo tersendat-sendat, namun gadis itu tetap memanggil Jongin dan mengikuti kemana Jongin melangkah. Mereka melewati luasnya lapangan, berjalan begitu saja menghiraukan keberadaan hujan yang mengguyur tubuh mereka hingga basah kuyup. Sampai tiba dimana mereka tengah berdiri di sebelah mobil sport mereka di parkiran sekolah yang nampak sepi.

Jongin berhenti melangkah membuat Kyungsoo ikut berhenti. Gadis itu meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sedangkan Jongin menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong.

Dirasa nafasnya kembali normal. Kyungsoo siap untuk berkata. "Jongin, kau—"

"Apa?" Jongin menyela dengan suara dinginnya tanpa melihat Kyungsoo.

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Ya, setidaknya air hujan menyamarkan tangisannya saat ini. Ia sangat sedih mendengar Jongin berbicara dingin padanya. Jujur, selama ini Jongin tak pernah marah besar padanya.

"Aku perlu bicara."

"Cepat bicara, dan segeralah pergi."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak. Gadis itu menghela nafas berusaha menguatkan hatinya.

"Kemarin kau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, yeoja itu tengah menahan isakkan tangisnya.

"Pulang." Jawaban dingin dan singkat masih Jongin lontarkan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum kembali berujar dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Jongin. "Jongin-ah.. kenapa kau—"

"Sudah cukup. Aku pergi.." Jongin menyela dan hendak melangkah namun Kyungsoo segera menahan pergerakan namja itu.

Kyungsoo merasa kesabarannya hilang sudah. Dirinya lengah menghadapi sikap Jongin yang terlampau keras baginya.

"Kim Jongin, kembalilah ke apartement dan jangan acuhkan aku!" teriaknya yang terdengar pedih.

Jongin menatap tajam Kyungsoo. Namja itu tahu noonanya menangis walaupun air hujan menerpa wajah cantiknya. Tidak di pungkiri bahwa Jongin juga tengah menangis, yah.. tentu saja air hujan menyamarkan tangisannya yang tanpa isakkan itu.

"Apa?! Apa salahku jika aku ingin melupakan seseorang yang tidak menerima cintaku?!" nada Jongin meninggi tak kalah keras dengan teriakkan noonanya itu.

"Melupakan? Jadi kau ingin melupakanku begitu?!" balas Kyungsoo masih dengan berteriak.

"Memangnya kenapa? jika kau berada di posisiku, kau akan melakukan hal yang sama!"

"Kita sudah bersahabat dari dulu, bisakah kita tetap bersahabat saja?!"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu noona!"

"Aku memang tidak bisa menerima cintamu Jongin! Tapi asal kau tahu, aku sama sepertimu! Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jongin! AKU MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Kyungsoo frustasi. Mereka saling berteriak di tengah derasnya hujan, tak peduli pada tubuh yang basah juga suhu dingin yang menusuk ke tulang membuat wajah mereka terlihat pucat.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Mata tajam namja itu membulat sempurna. Jujur, Jongin sangat senang karna Kyungsoo pun mencintainya. Tapi, seketika rahangnya kembali mengeras saat mendengar kalimat yang Kyungsoo lontarkan.

"Halmeoni.. halmeoni sudah membuat obat untuk menyembuhkanku.. aku ingin melewatkan satu hari lagi selama aku menjadi yeoja, aku ingin melewatkan hari itu denganmu.. satu hari saja Jongin, hanya satu hari.." Lirih Kyungsoo namun Jongin dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

'Itu tandanya... Kyungsoo akan kembali menjadi laki-laki!'—Jongin membantin geram.

Jongin menatap tajam Kyungsoo seolah dirinya menentang keras pada yeoja itu.

"Do Kyungsoo! Kau—"

Cup!

Kyungsoo tak ingin mendengar Jongin berkata lagi hingga ia memilih menjinjitkan kakinya, menekan tengkuk Jongin dan mencium bibir namja itu dengan lembut. Jongin membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba, namun semakin lama Jongin mulai terbuai dengan Kyungsoo yang terus melumat bibirnya dengan hati-hati dan penuh kelembutan. Perlahan Jongin ikut memejamkan kedua matanya dan membalas lumatan-lumatan itu tak kalah lembut.

Kyungsoo merasa kakinya melemas dan ingin terjatuh seketika. Namun Jongin melingkarkan tangan besarnya di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo, memeluk gadis itu dengan erat.

Sudah berapa lama mereka terus berpagut sampai Jongin berani menggigit pelan bibir bawah Kyungsoo dan memberi akses lidahnya untuk memasuki rongga mulut noonanya yang begitu hangat, mengabsen setiap gigi rapinya, dan mengajak lidah Kyungsoo untuk saling bergelut.

Mereka saling berciuman hangat di tengah derasnya hujan yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Biga oneun jiteun saek, Seoul geu wie..  
Yeojeonhi jam mot ireuneun, naega heuryeojine..  
Jeo biga geuchyeo goin mul, wie bichyeonjin..  
Oneulttara deo chorahan naega geuryeojine.._**

**Alaaahhh udahan dulu nyanyi BTS – Rain nya. Kkk~**

**Yeah! Chapter 4 come ^^  
Wohoo.. mereka kisseu lagi, ingatkan Kai dan Kyung kalau mereka masih di area sekolah**** XD  
Wey sengaja masukin other cast dengan nama Lee Myungsoo, tapi bayangin aja orangnya kayak L Infinite yaa :D  
Haduuh, maaf kalo chapter ini sangat mengecewakan, karna hari ini kan' masih hari 'baik'nya Kaisoo, harusnya Wey buat satu chapter penuh dengan Kaisoo moment, tapi malah gini jadinya T^T mianhae..  
Dan chapter depan akan ada title -Just One Day- masih dengan lagu BTS ^^ disitu satu chapter bakal di penuhi oleh Kaisoo :')**

**Wey juga bakal nurutin kemauan Rendy-bo yang pengen ff ini titlenya pake lagu-lagu BTS. Jadi, tiap Chapter mungkin akan selalu hadir title dan lirik-lirik lagunya BTS :3 Sumpah, lagu-lagu BTS tuh enak banget dan menginspirasi. Wey paling suka lagu BTS-Rain deh, nyentuh gitu :3 #curcol  
Oiya, Rendy mau minta saran, lagu BTS apa yang cocok di bagian Rate-M nanti? Tolong kasih saran ya readers ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Brithday Do Kyungsoo :***

**Happy Kaisoo Day :')**

**Happy Brithday Kim Jongin :***

**SARANGHAEYO KAISOO ^^**

**~The Best Couple~**

**^ KAISOO ^**

**.**

**.**

**Kami mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya kepada readers yang udah mau review, favorite, and follow.  
Gumawo readers.. saranghaeyo.. kkk~  
Semoga readers baca ff ini sampai ending yah ^^**

**Silahkan kritik dan saran lewat review *bbuing**

**Terimakasih banyak ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WendyXO**


	5. Just One Day

**Hyung ****or**** Noona**

.

.

.

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**and other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is**

**GS!**

**and**

**Rate – M**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana Jongin menghadapi Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyung kandungnya sendiri telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan cantik akibat meminum ramuan yang salah? Apakah Kyungsoo masih pantas dipanggil 'Hyung' atau lebih pantas dipanggil 'Noona' mengingat tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi perempuan?**

**.**

**.**

**This GS ^^**

**Sorry for typo :'D**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_"Do Kyungsoo! Kau—"_

_Cup!_

_Kyungsoo tak ingin mendengar Jongin berkata lagi hingga ia memilih menjinjitkan kakinya, menekan tengkuk Jongin dan mencium bibir namja itu dengan lembut. Jongin membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba, namun semakin lama Jongin mulai terbuai dengan Kyungsoo yang terus melumat bibirnya dengan hati-hati dan penuh kelembutan. Perlahan Jongin ikut memejamkan kedua matanya dan membalas lumatan-lumatan itu tak kalah lembut._

_Kyungsoo merasa kakinya melemas dan ingin terjatuh seketika. Namun Jongin melingkarkan tangan besarnya di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo, memeluk gadis itu dengan erat._

_Sudah berapa lama mereka terus berpagut sampai Jongin berani menggigit pelan bibir bawah Kyungsoo dan memberi akses lidahnya untuk memasuki rongga mulut noonanya yang begitu hangat, mengabsen setiap gigi rapinya, dan mengajak lidah Kyungsoo untuk saling bergelut._

_Mereka saling berciuman hangat di tengah derasnya hujan yang dingin._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**Just One Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajah lebih dulu. Tangan - tangan mungilnya beralih menangkup rahang Jongin yang tegas. Mata bulat miliknya menatap sendu kedua mata tajam namja itu. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit pening. Bisa jadi kesehatannya menurun karna kemarin dia terlalu banyak menangis, memikirkan Jongin, menunggui ponselnya berjam-jam takut kalau Jongin membalas salah satu ratusan bahkan ribuan pesan singkat yang dikirimkan pada namja itu, mengkhawatirkannya hingga ia sulit tertidur serta nafsu makan berkurang. Itulah Kyungsoo, ia terlalu menyayangi Jongin.

Terguyur air hujan yang dingin dalam waktu yang lama, membuat tubuhnya terasa lemas, pucat dan kedinginan. Namun Kyungsoo berusaha berucap walau suaranya terdengar parau dan serak.

"Jongin.. a-aku.. ku mohon, luangkan waktumu untukku.. satu hari saja. Setelah itu aku akan kembali menjadi.. yeah, laki-laki. Dan.. terserah padamu, jika kau tidak ingin bersahabat denganku lagi, tidak apa-apa.. aku—"

"Tidak noona!" selanya dengan tegas dan memeluk Kyungsoo begitu erat.

"Noona.. jaebal.. jaebal.. tetaplah seperti ini.. jaebal.." lanjutnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Kyungsoo tertegun. Ia tahu, Jongin sedang menangis saat ini. Ia semakin merasa bersalah mendengar suara Jongin yang begitu pedih di pendengarannya. Namun Kyungsoo tidak bisa terus menerus menjalani kehidupannya dengan dilingkupi sihir. Sekarang Heechul sudah berhasil membuat ramuan penawarnya, dan itu adalah kesempatan bagi Kyungsoo untuk kembali hidup normal. Sebagai laki-laki.

Tangan Kyungsoo terulur mengusap pelan punggung tegap itu. "Jongin-ah, bagaimana bisa aku menjalani hidupku dengan sihir ini terus menerus? Pasti akan ada waktunya sihir semacam ini dapat di hilangkan, dan halmeoni.. beliau sudah membuat ramuan obatnya.. jangan membuatku merasa bersalah, Jongin. Bagaimanapun.. aku ini tetaplah seorang namja. Menjadi laki-laki adalah kehidupanku yang sebenarnya." Ucap Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku noona.."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum berujar. "Memang, aku memang mencintaimu. Aku mengerti kita saling mencintai. Tapi kita membuat kesalahan Jongin, sesama laki-laki tidak bisa dan tidak boleh bersama."

"Termasuk saling mencintai? Apa itu tidak boleh?"

"I-itu... itu.."

"Itu apa?"

"Itu.. argh! Aku tidak tahu.. aku sendiri bingung.."

"Kumohon noona.. tetaplah menjadi yeoja.." Kini Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menatap kedua mata Kyungsoo begitu dalam.

Kyungsoo balas menatap Jongin dengan rasa frustasi dan bersalah. Menganggap bahwa adiknya berfikir begitu konyol.

"Jongin-ah, kau mau kita menjadi pasangan gay, hm?" tanyanya pelan berusaha menutupi emosinya.

"Asalkan itu denganmu." Jongin menjawab singkat sarat akan kesungguhan.

Kyungsoo menunduk. Sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan Jongin. Ia akan semakin merasa bersalah jika terus menatap kedua mata tajam itu. Jongin sangat keras kepala, Kyungsoo tahu itu. Dia memendam emosinya dalam-dalam. Cukup heran mengapa Jongin ingin sekali selalu bersamanya, tak memperdulikan pada gender mereka. Namun satu hal yang Kyungsoo tahu dan sangat kuat sebagai alasan. Karna Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo. Sederhana tapi bermakna. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasa pusing, ditambah ia kurang sehat, Kyungsoo merasa ia tak akan kuat berdiri lama. Kedua tangannya mencekeram sisi rok rempel pendek seragamnya begitu kuat, berusaha agar ia tetap kuat berdiri.

Mereka terdiam— dalam guyuran hujan yang masih deras.

Jongin membuang nafas melihat Kyungsoo tak bersuara, dirinya berfikir keras. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apakah dia terlalu memaksa noonanya? Dan pada akhirnya Jongin menyerah. Namja itu merubah haluan, walau sebenarnya ia ingin sakali Kyungsoo tetap menjadi yeoja dan mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih yang 'normal'. Namun Jongin merasa saat ini Kyungsoo lebih berpihak untuk menjalani kehidupan yang sesungguhnya dibandingkan rasa cintanya terhadap Jongin. Namja itu hanya mencoba untuk mengerti keadaan dan perasaan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah noona.. ayo kita habiskan waktu kita bersama..." Jongin berhenti.

"Sebelum kau kembali menjadi 'Hyung'ku." Lanjutnya menekan kata 'Hyung'.

Kyungsoo mendongak, matanya berbinar dari balik butiran hujan yang menghalangi.

"J-jeongmal?" suara Kyungsoo begitu parau dan tercekat.

Jongin mengangguk sekali. "Kapan kau akan ke rumah Heechul halmeoni? aku akan mengantarmu." Nada suaranya membuat Kyungsoo lebih tenang.

"Malam ini."

Jongin diam sejenak dan mengambil satu tarikan nafas sebelum menghembusnya kembali. _'Cepat sekali.. bahkan itu kurang dari satu hari..'_—batinnya berbicara.

Ia merasakan Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhnya kembali, tapi lebih menuntut, seperti Kyungsoo sedang menumpu berat badan sepenuhnya pada Jongin yang membuatnya menahan pinggang ramping itu dengan kuat. Karna heran Jongin menunduk berusaha melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terhalangi helaian rambutnya yang basah. Betapa terkejutnya, melihat mata bulat itu terpejam, bibir merah muda alami yang berubah pucat, dan merasakan suhu tubuh mungil itu panas. Kyungsoo pingsan!

"Noona!" Jongin berujar panik sekaligus khawatir.

Segera digendongnya Kyungsoo menuju mobil mereka. Membawa noonanya terduduk di kursi penumpang yang setelahnya Jongin rendahkan agar Kyungsoo nyaman. Dengan kecepatan sedang Jongin mengendarai mobilnya dibawah guyuran hujan, membawa mereka pulang ke apartement dengan perasaan cemas.

.

.

.

Jongin menempelkan lipatan handuk putih basah yang sebelumnya ia peras dahulu pada dahi Kyungsoo yang begitu panas. Kyungsoo sudah berganti baju sekarang, dan rambutnya sudah agak kering. Tentu saja Jongin segera menelepon Sehun, meminta bantuan Luhan untuk menggantikan baju noonanya. Tidak mungkin kan' kalau Jongin yang menggantinya, walaupun namja itu sangat ingin. Ia akui memang sedikit _yadong_, tapi Jongin bukanlah _maniak._ Dan sekarang, pasangan Hunhan sudah pulang kerumah. Mereka berpesan pada Jongin agar menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik dan mendoakan yeoja manis itu agar cepat sembuh, tak lupa Jongin berterima kasih pada mereka.

"Suhu tubuhmu panas sekali. Apa aku harus menelepon Baekki eomma? Aku jadi takut sendiri membayangkan bagaimana eommamu mengamuk dan mengomeliku habis-habisan karna tidak becus menjagamu sampai demam begini."Di usapnya pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

"Apa aku harus menelepon eommaku saja? Hah.. itu lebih parah. Pasti kartu debitku akan disita." Gumamnya lagi.

Hening.

"Aku harus menghubungi Baekki eomma. Yeah.. walau terkena marah, eomma berhak tahu noona sedang sakit."

Sedari tadi Jongin hanya bergumam tidak jelas sementara Kyungsoo belum sadarkan diri.

"Tidak usah menelepon." Suara serak itu berhasil membuat Jongin yang sibuk mencari ponsel menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Kau sadar." Namja itu sedikit terkejut.

Jongin mengecek suhu tubuh Kyungsoo dengan cara menempelkan punggung tangan diperpotongan lehernya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyungsoo berbohong. Gadis itu masih merasakan kepalanya begitu pening.

"Baik-baik saja katamu? Tadi kau pingsan noona."

"Aku tahu."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Jongin melesat kearah dapur, dan kembali setelah beberapa menit membawa nampan berisi bubur gingseng, air putih, serta dua butir obat.

"Kau harus makan, setelah itu minum obat." Ucapnya penuh perhatian.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis melihat perlakuan Jongin.

Dibantunya agar Kyungsoo berposisi duduk menyandar. Dan Jongin bersiap untuk menyuapi sesendok bubur gingseng buatan Luhan tadi. Kyungsoo menerima dan mengunyah sebentar bubur itu sebelum menelannya. Enak, fikirnya.

"Kau yang membuat?"

Jongin nyengir seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Aku menelepon Sehun agar membawa Luhan noona kemari, menggantikan seragammu dan memasakkan bubur gingseng ini. Luhan noona begitu sedih melihatmu sakit."

"Kau merepotkan mereka." desis Kyungsoo.

"Lagi pula Sehun akan kemari meminjam bola basketku. Lalu kau ingin aku yang menggantikan seragammu?" Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya menggoda.

"Yak! Kau ini!" Kyungsoo merasa sangat malu, ia yakin wajahnya memerah.

Meski begitu ia tetap tenang saat Jongin menyuapinya.

Jongin menyeringai. "Kenapa noona?"

"A-apanya?"

"Kenapa wajahmu merona begitu?" goda Jongin sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Debaran jantungnya begitu memburu.

_'Sial.. Jongin begitu tampan. Rambut basah dan berantakan. Tetap saja tampan! Astaga..kemana saja aku selama ini? Bertahun-tahun hidup bersama, dan aku baru menyadarinya. Oh.. tidak! dia membuatku gugup.'_

Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengakui bahwa dirinya memang benar-benar jatuh cinta pada namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandung itu. Tuhan.. kenapa tidak dari awal saja aku dilahirkan sebagai perempuan? Fikirnya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Tuhan. Kyungsoo sedih menyadari dirinya mencintai sesama jenis, tapi sungguh ia sangat mencintai Jongin. Sangat.

"Cudah cukup, aku kenyang."

"Mwoya? Ini belum habis dan kau baru makan setengah." Jongin mencoba menyuapi Kyungsoo lagi namun yeoja manis itu menolak.

"Ayolah noona, kau harus banyak makan." Bujuknya.

"Aku sudah kenyang, nanti aku akan makan jika aku lapar."

Jongin menyerah. Menyodorkan air putih dan dua butir obat.

"Ini obat deman dan pusing kepala, minumlah..." titah Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo menurut.

Setelahnya Jongin mengambil handuk putih di atas dahi Kyungsoo dan mengecek suhu tubuhnya lagi.

"Panasmu mulai sedikit turun." Bibir Jongin melengkung tersenyum lega.

"Sayang sekali.. jika kau tidak sakit seperti ini, aku akan mengajakmu bermain ice skating, couple jump dan biang lala sebelum kau kembali menjadi namja. Tapi kau demam, kita hanya bisa berdiam diri di apartement menunggu malam hari lalu mengambil ramuan obat ke rumah Heechul halmeoni." Jongin bergumam seraya tangannya terulur mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo penuh sayang.

"Maaf.. lebih baik besok saja kita ke rumah halmeoni. Aku ingin istirahat."

Jongin bersorak dalam hati. Berarti massa Kyungsoo menjadi perempuan di perpanjang satu hari. Kkkk...!

"Jongin, aku bosan.. ayo menonton film DVD." Kyungsoo merengek menarik-narik tangan namja itu.

"Baiklah..."

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya ala bridal berjalan ke ruang tengah.

"Yak! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." ujar Kyungsoo memprotes.

"Aku tak tega melihatmu jalan terhuyung-huyung karna sakit demi menonton film. Lebih baik seperti ini." Ucap Jongin kalem.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, ia merasa pipinya merona lagi. Oh.. selama ini sudah berapa kali Jongin membuatnya merona?

Dengan pelan Jongin mendudukkan Kyungsoo di sofa, dan ia sendiri duduk disebelah noonanya. Kyungsoo tengah memilih-milih CD pada kotak penyimpanan CD film koleksi mereka berdua sementara Jongin menyalakan LCD TV layar tipis dan lebar didepan mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau tonton?" tanya Jongin menoleh.

"Hmm.. kurasa, aku ingin menonton Twilight."

"Breaking Dawn ya?" pinta Jongin.

"Tidak, Twilight saja!"

"Breaking Dawn Part 1?"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu Breaking Dawn Part 2?"

"Tidak!"

"Eclipse?"

"Tidak!"

"New Moon?"

"Tidak!"

"Pororo and Crong?"

"Mwoya?"

"Kalau film—"

"AKU INGIN MENONTON TWILIGHT, KIM JONGIN!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal.

Bisa-bisa suhu tubuh Kyungsoo kembali naik karna Jongin yang membuatnya kesal.

Jongin nyengir tanpa dosa. "Maaf.."

Segera namja itu menyalakan DVD, memasukkan CD film Twilight dan film pun dimulai.

_Film on :_

_Aku—tidak pernah terlalu memikirkan bagaimana cara aku akan mati—meskipun aku mempunyai alasan yang cukup dalam beberapa bulan terakhir-tapi bahkan jika aku punya, aku tidak akan membayangkan seperti ini._

Kyungsoo menaikkan kedua kakinya disilangkan di atas sofa, sama seperti yang Jongin lakukan. Yeoja itu nampak fokus, sementara Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Menurutnya Twilight kurang seru, Breaking Dawn lah yang lebih menantang. Aish.. dasar si mesum ini.

Jongin mulai menguap, mencoba menikmati film namun matanya malah memberat.

Film terus berjalan beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Kyungsoo tetap fokus menonton, matanya sedikit terbelalak ketika sang pemeran utama wanita, Bella mematikan sambungan telepon dengan ibunya karna kehadiran Edward –sang kekasih- datang tiba-tiba didalam kamarnya.

Kyungsoo tahu ini bagian _ first kiss scene _bagi Bella dan Edward dalam film Twilight ini. Entah mengapa ia jadi gugup sendiri, seperti menonton film peperangan saja. Dengan refleks Kyungsoo beringsut memeluk lengan kiri Jongin yang berada di sampingnya, menyembunyikan wajah pada bahu namja itu. Karna ada pergerakan, Jongin perlahan terbangun dan langsung melihat layar TV. Disana tengah menampilkan Edward dan Bella yang hampir berciuman. Ia menoleh mendapati Kyungsoo yang bersembunyi malu-malu di bahunya.

"Noona, kenapa tidak di tonton?" Jongin terheran.

"Sttt.. diamlah!" ucap Kyungsoo dibahunya.

"Kenapa? kau malu melihat mereka berciuman?"

"Tidak! Apakah mereka sudah selesai—emm.. berciuman? Apakah mereka sudah selesai melakukannya?"

Jongin menyeringai. "Sudah."

Perlahan Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah dan cemberut melihat layar TV yang menampilkan sepasang kekasih antara manusia dan _vampire_ itu yang masih beradegan _kiss scene._

"Ish! Kau membohongiku!" Kyungsoo mendelik Jongin tajam. Mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat seringaian Jongin yang begitu tampan.

"Ku harap kau tidak malu melakukan ini.."

CUP!

Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo yang sedikit pucat dengan lembut. Awalnya Kyungsoo terbelalak, tapi semakin lama perlahan-lahan ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Jongin. Entah mengapa ia menyukai ini, menyukai saat mereka berciuman. Cukup menggairahkan ciuman mereka di sofa itu, mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka sesama jenis, dan mengabaikan layar TV yang tetap menampilkan putaran film. Itu semua karna mereka saling mencintai.

"Ngghh..." Kyungsoo mendesah pelan saat Jongin menjilat dan mengecup leher jenjangnya beberapa kali.

Mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang merdu menurutnya, membuat Jongin semakin gencar. Dengan pelan membaringkan dan menindihi yeoja itu, kembali melumat bibir yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Kedua tangan Jongin meremas pelan pinggang ramping Kyungsoo sedari tadi. Kemudian beralih hendak membuka piyama merah muda yang Kyungsoo pakai—

Ting Tong!

Suara bel apartement menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Jongin merutuki orang yang mengunjungi apartementnya saat ini, sementara Kyungsoo.. oh, wajah manisnya kini merah padam.

_'Aish.. mengganggu saja!'—_ Jongin menggerutu dalam hati.

"Aku akan membuka pintu, noona.." Jongin bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju pintu utama.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dan merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Klek!

"Dimana Kyungie? Apa dia sudah sadar?" Luhan menerobos masuk seperti tak tahu sopan santun. Saking khawatirnya terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau kemari lagi Hun?" tanya Jongin tajam kepada Sehun.

"Aku hanya menuruti Luhan, dia ingin memberi cake untuk Kyungsoomu." Jawab Sehun polos.

"Lalu dimana bola basketku?"

"Ada dimobil. Bahkan aku belum sempat memakainya berlatih karna Luhan." Jawabnya datar kemudian masuk begitu saja mengabaikan pemilik apartment.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya menyumpah serapahi pasangan Hunhan sebelum menutup pintu kembali.

Di ruang tengah Jongin melihat Sehun duduk dengan santainya memakan snack sembari ikut menonton film. Sementara Luhan tengah menyodorkan sesuatu kepada noonanya. Jongin ikut bergabung dan duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Hun, kau tahu? Kau mengganggu aktifitasku tadi!" bisik Jongin sebal seraya ikut memakan snack milik Sehun dengan ganas.

Sehun melirik Jongin sembari terkekeh. Namja itu tahu arti dari 'aktifitas' yang dikatakan Jongin. "Wooo.. jadi.. tadi kau hampir bercinta dengan Kyungsoo? dalam keadaan sakit begitu?" balas Sehun ikut berbisik.

"Aku hanya menciumnya." Jongin mendelik tajam.

"Menciumnya katamu? Hm.. kelamaan juga pasti akan raawrr~.." Sehun menggerakkan kedua telapak tangan seperti singa yang akan memakan mangsanya sekali lahap ke arah Jongin. Dan namja itu hanya memberi date glare andalannya pada Sehun.

"Aku senang kau sudah lumayan sehat Kyungie.. ini, aku bawakan cake strawberry kesukaanmu." Luhan menyodorkan satu kotak cake kepada Kyungsoo.

"Wah.. terima kasih banyak, Luhanie." Kyungsoo tersenyum senang menerimanya.

"Sama-sama. Apa kau sudah memakan buburnya dan meminum obat?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu. "Sudah. Terima kasih juga atas buburnya, sangat enak."

"Hehe.. Emm.. kau makan sendiri?" bisik Luhan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng malu. "Aku di suapi tentu saja."

"Sangat bagus." Kekeh Luhan.

Kyungsoo merona lagi mengingat perlakuan Jongin yang tengah menyuapinya tadi.

"Baiklah Kyungie. Ini sudah sore, aku dan Sehun akan pulang sekarang. Jagalah kesehatanmu.." Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Nde.. berhati-hatilah di jalan." Ucap Kyungsoo yang di balas senyum dan anggukan Luhan.

"Sehun-ah, ayo pulang."

"Baiklah. Noona, aku dan Luhan pamit dulu. Jongin-ah, kau jagalah Kyungsoo."

"Arra!" balas Jongin tajam.

"Kalian berhati-hatilah.." ujar Kyungsoo berpesan.

Jongin mengantar pasangan Hunhan sampai pintu utama kemudian kembali duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau?" tawar Kyungsoo menyodorkan kotak cake yang di beri Luhan.

"Apa itu?"

"Cake strawberry." Kyungsoo membuka kotak, mengambil satu potong cake dan menyuapinya pada Jongin.

"Ini enak." Ucap Jongin sembari menyunyah.

Kyungsoo ikut menyuapi dirinya sendiri. "Hm.. enak sekali."

"Aku akan mengambil minum." Jongin melesat ke arah dapur.

Sementara Kyungsoo terus memakan kuenya seraya kembali fokus pada film. Setelah beberapa menit Jongin kembali membawa dua cangkir teh hangat dan satu selimut tebal bergambar pororo.

"Minumlah.."

Kyungsoo menerima dan menyesap teh buatan Jongin lalu di taruhnya diatas meja kecil di depan mereka. Jongin menyelimuti punggung Kyungsoo dengan selimut yang ia bawa lalu kembali duduk bersebelahan. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo kembali merona dibuatnya.

"Noona, kemarilah.." Jongin merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"A-apa?"

"Peluk aku.." pinta Jongin dengan suara yang di buat-buat.

Malu-malu Kyungsoo mendekat dan melingkarkan tangannya di perut Jongin. Mereka kembali menatap layar TV, menonton film.

"Jongin.."

"Hm?"

"Ngg.. aku ini siapa bagimu?" malu-malu Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Kau itu seperti sahabatku, ibuku, noonaku, dan kau.. adalah kekasihku." Jawab Jongin semangat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu mendengarnya.

"Ke-kekasih?"

"Hm.. wae?"

"Sejak kapan kau menganggapku kekasih?"

"Sejak kau bilang kalau kau mencintaiku. Sekarang coba katakan lagi.." pinta Jongin.

"Huh? Tidak mau. Apa kurang jelas bagimu?" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi... ayolaaah..."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Noona, katakan.. ayolah.."

"A-aku mencintaimu Jongin." Ujar Kyungsoo pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Ish! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Katakan sekali lagi..."

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayolaah.."

"Tidak!"

"Jaebaaal..."

"AkumencintaimuKimJongin!" jawabnya cepat.

"Hehe.. Aku juga mencintaimu Soo noona." ujar Jongin terkekeh.

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus sebal.

"Noona.. mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?" lanjunya dengan tulus.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar. Yeoja itu berfikir keras mencari kata apa yang harus ia jawab.

"T-tapi.. kita sesama lelaki. Apa semua akan baik-baik saja?" suara Kyungsoo melemah.

"Aku tidak peduli kau berjenis kelamin apa.. aku mencintaimu noona." Jongin menatap dalam kedua mata Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan.

"Kau benar-benar gay, Kim Jongin."

"Kau juga."

"Aku menjadi gay karnamu! Dan aku merasa ingin menjadi yeoja saja agar kau dan aku terlihat 'normal'.."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Lagi pula kau tidak cocok menjadi laki-laki, kau terlalu cantik." Kekeh Jongin.

"Apa?!" Kyungsoo mendelik tajam. Namun ucapan Jongin yang mengatakan dirinya cantik membuat pipinya kembali merona samar.

"So.., wanna be my girlfriend?" Jongin menggenggam sebelah tangan putih Kyungsoo dan mengecup jari-jari lentiknya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepala. Jongin ikut tersenyum, mendekatkan wajah untuk memberi gadisnya kecupan lembut di bibir, kemudian Jongin mengecup dahinya lama. Setelah itu mereka kembali fokus menonton film sembari berpelukan. Hah.. lega sekali rasanya.

"Saranghae.."

"Nado, Jongin-ah.."

_''So.., wanna be my girlfriend?'—kata itulah yang sejak dulu ingin aku ungkapkan kepada Hyungku yang sekarang menjadi Noonaku. Dan hari ini, aku dapat mengungkapkannya. Do Kyungsoo.. saranghae..'_

.

.

.

Perlahan mata bulat itu terbuka dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati dirinya tertidur di atas Jongin, mereka ketiduran di sofa. Sepelan mungkin Kyungsoo menuruni dirinya dari sofa. Kepalanya terasa pening. Ia melirik jam yang bertengger di dinding. Pukul 05.45. Gadis itu merutuki dirinya yang bangun kesiangan. Kyungsoo menyelimuti Jongin dengan selimut pororo yang ia pakai kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah dapur.

Kyungsoo tak tahu harus memasak apa, ia merasa pusing. Akhirnya setelah ia mencuci wajah, ia hanya membuat susu, memanggang roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai cokelat untuk sarapan mereka. Setelah selesai, kemudian Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang tengah untuk membangunkan Jongin.

"Hey, bangunlah.. ayo sekolah." Kyungsoo menepuk pipi Jongin beberapa kali. Seperti biasa namja itu selalu susah untuk terbangun.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup pipi Jongin pelan. Benar saja, namja itu perlahan membuka mata dan tersenyum ketika melihat Kyungsoo seraya mengubah posisi menjadi duduk.

"Noona, morning kiss.." pinta Jongin memanyunkan bibir seperti orang yang ingin mencium.

"Aku sudah memberimu morning kiss tadi."

"Benarkah?"

"Sekarang bangunlah. Nanti kita terlambat. Akhh!" Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Noona, kau masih sakit." Jongin memegang lengan Kyungsoo. Suaranya sangat terdengar khawatir.

"A-ani. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, cepat mandi lalu sarapan."

"Kau masih saja membuat makanan di saat seperti ini."

Melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang kesakitan segera ia gendong menuju kamar mereka. Perlahan Jongin merebahkan gadis itu di ranjang.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak usah masuk sekolah hari ini. Aku akan merawatmu." Jongin mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang, menatap gadis itu penuh khawatir.

"Tidak, kau pergilah. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemah.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah. Jika ada yang dibutuhkan, segera hubungi aku. Aku akan membuat surat izin." Ujarnya seraya menyelimuti Kyungsoo, mengecup pipi noonanya sebelum ia melesat menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Jongin memasukkan roti panggangnya ke dalam kotak makan dan menaruhnya ke dalam ransel. Ia akan sarapan disekolah mengingat ia terlambat bangun. Sebelum berangkat ke sekolah Jongin membawakan roti panggang dan susu milik Kyungsoo menuju kamar mereka.

"Noona, kau harus makan dulu." Jongin menaruh nampan berisi satu piring roti dan segelas susu di atas nakas.

"Aku akan memakannya nanti. Sekarang kau pergilah.. nanti kau terlambat." Ujar Kyungsoo parau.

"Nde.. jagalah dirimu, sayang. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Jongin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo lama kemudian beranjak pergi.

"S-sayang?" gumam Kyungsoo merona.

.

.

.

Jongin turun dari mobil sport merahnya. Namja itu menggendong ransel seraya berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Seperti biasa ia selalu di tatap kagum dan disambut teriakan penggemar yeoja yang sudah biasa ia dengar pada kesehariannya saat di sekolah.

Namja super tampan nan eksotis itu berjalan menuju kelas musik.

"Aaaaa! Ada Kai di kelas musik!"

"Tampan sekali!"

"Gaya rambutnya sangat cool!"

"Kai! Kai!"

"Oppa...!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar teriakan-teriakan yang bising itu. Kaki panjangnya mendekati seorang siswa laki-laki yang sedang membaca buku.

"Jongdae hyung!" panggilnya.

Yang di panggil mendongak dan berdiri. "Hei, Jongin-ah.. ada apa?"

"Hari ini jadwal Soo noona di kelas musik. Aku titip surat, sampaikan pada songsaengnim bahwa Soo noona sedang sakit." jelasnya menyerahkan surat izin kepada Jongdae.

"Kyungsoo sakit?"

"Noona sudah demam dari kemarin."

"Baiklah, salam untuk Kyungsoo dan segeralah sehat kembali." Ujar Jongdae tersenyum tulus.

"Nde hyung, terima kasih. Aku kembali ke kelas." pamit Jongin beranjak pergi.

Sesampainya di kelas, Jongin duduk santai dibangkunya. Ia sedikit terkejut karna ada seseorang yang duduk dibangku Kyungsoo.

"Aish! Oh Sehun kau mengejutkanku!" Jongin melempar tatapan tajam pada sahabat disampingnya.

Sehun hanya terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku bosan dikelas, tidak ada guru karna mereka mengurus dan memberi pelajaran tambahan untuk kelas 3 yang akan mengikuti Ujian. Dan lebih bosan karna Luhan termasuk kelas 3." Jawabnya datar.

Ngomong-ngomong kelas Sehun berhadapan dengan kelas Jongin dan Kyungsoo, jika tidak ada guru mereka bisa bertemu dengan mudah.

"Hei, dimana Kyungsoo? Apa masih sakit?"

"Ya, noona masih sakit."

"Yey, jangan sedih begitu.. nanti juga sembuh. Kyungsoo sakit kan' ulahmu!"

"Apa maksudmu?!" ujar Jongin tak terima.

"Semalam kau apakan Kyungsoo?"

"Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa."

"Yang benar saja?" Sehun terus menggoda Jongin.

"Oh Sehun!" Jongin mendate glare sahabat albino yang jahil itu. Sayangnya itu tak mempan bagi Sehun.

"Kim Jongin." Panggil seorang siswa namja menghampiri mereka.

Jongin bangkit berdiri menatap namja itu tak suka.

Sehun hanya bingung melihat dua namja tampan yang saling melempar tatapan tajam itu.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?"

Jongin menyeringai seram. Mata tajamnya melirik name tag yang bertengger pada kemeja namja tersebut. "Lee Myungsoo.. itu bukan urusanmu."

"Aku hanya bertanya dimana Kyungsoo?" ujar Myungsoo menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu!" balas Jongin geram.

Sehun ikut berdiri di tengah mereka.

"Jongin-ah, kau bilang saja padanya jika Kyungsoo sedang sakit. Apa susahnya sih?" Sehun menatap Jongin heran.

"Oh Sehun!" lagi-lagi Jongin melempar date glare pada Sehun. Kali ini lebih seram, dan Sehun sendiri sukses terdiam.

"Kyungsoo sakit? kau tahu dimana rumahnya?"

"Cih.. untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?" ujar Jongin tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku ingin menjenguk." Jawab Myungsoo kalem.

"Ku beri tahu satu hal. Lee-Myung-Soo.. dengar baik-baik. Kyungsoo.. adalah kekasihku, jangan macam-macam padanya." Jongin memberi peringatan tegas, pancaran matanya begitu membunuh. Namun Myungsoo tak takut sama sekali. Setelah menyeringai Jongin langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas di susul oleh Sehun.

"Yak! Kim Jongin! Aku tak peduli dengan hubungan kalian!" teriak Myungsoo.

Jongin menghentikan langkah, kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Namja itu berusaha meredam emosi kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah.. Kim Jongin!"

Merasa di panggil Jongin keluar dari mobilnya, mendapati Jongdae yang berjalan setengah berlari menghampiri.

"Hah.. untung aku bertemu kau disini. Aku melupakan sesuatu.." ujar Jongdae sedikit terengah. Namja dengan senyum menawan itu mengambil botol minuman kaca bening dengan isi air berwarna ungu lalu menyodorkannya kepada Jongin. Mirip seperti minuman anggur.

Jongin menerimanya dengan bingung. "Ini apa hyung?"

"Itu dari halmeoniku, Kim Heechul. Katanya itu obat untuk Kyungsoo. Tolong berikan padanya ya, ku doakan agar Kyungsoo cepat sembuh. Aku pergi dulu." setelah mengatakan itu Jongdae langsung pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang berdiri mematung.

"Apa aku harus memberikannya pada Soo noona?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Haruman.. neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon..  
Haruman.. neowa naega sonjabeul su itdamnyeon..  
Haruman.. neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon..  
Haruman..(haruman..) neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamnyeon.._**

**Anyyeoooong! Wendy couple back! * .orang  
Hah~ akhirnya kita bisa bawain chapter 5 setelah Ujian Nasional selesai ^^  
Maaf ya kita sengaja diemin nih FF berabad-abad lamanya demi fokus UN T^T huhuhu..  
Chapter depan rencananya bagian Rendy yang nulis, duh Wey jadi nggak tega Kyungie di 'anu' ama abang'Kai #  
Intinya chapter depan bertitle BTS - War Of Hormone :v  
Tungguin kelanjuttannya yaa..^^**

**Ya udah gitu aja, Wey dan Rendy pamit :3 # *narsis banget sih!**

**Kami mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya kepada readers yang udah mau review, favorite, and follow.  
Gumawo readers.. saranghaeyo.. kkk~  
Semoga readers baca ff ini sampai ending yah ^^**

**Silahkan kritik dan saran lewat review *bbuing**

**Terimakasih banyak ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WendyXO**


	6. Danger

**Hyung or Noona**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**and other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is**

**GS!**

**and**

**Rate - M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana cara Jongin beradaptasi dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyung kandungnya sendiri telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan cantik akibat meminum ramuan yang salah? Apakah Kyungsoo masih pantas dipanggil 'Hyung' atau lebih pantas dipanggil 'Noona' mengingat tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi perempuan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo :'D**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_Namja dengan senyum menawan itu mengambil botol minuman kaca bening dengan isi air berwarna ungu lalu menyodorkannya kepada Jongin. Mirip seperti minuman anggur._

_Jongin menerimanya dengan bingung. "Ini apa hyung?"_

_"Itu dari halmeoniku, Kim Heechul. Katanya itu obat untuk Kyungsoo. Tolong berikan padanya ya, ku doakan agar Kyungsoo cepat sembuh. Aku pergi dulu." setelah mengatakan itu Jongdae langsung pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang berdiri mematung._

_"Apa aku harus memberikannya pada Soo noona?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**Danger**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa..

Apa ia harus membuangnya..

Atau,

Diberikan kepada Kyungsoo..

Tapi,

Ia tidak rela..

Jongin kembali memasuki mobil. Ia memandang kosong botol ramuan berwarna ungu di genggamannya.

"Aku tahu kita sesama laki-laki.. sungguh, aku sangat senang menjadi kekasihmu.. dan aku lebih senang jika saja kau seorang perempuan, benar - benar seorang perempuan sungguhan. Do Kyungsoo.. bagiku kau adalah seorang yeoja. Yeah, yeoja!" Bibirnya bergumam tegas. Tangannya menggenggam kuat botol ramuan pemberian Heechul halmeoni. Berfikir mengapa ada cairan semacam obat penawar ini? Mengapa? Biarkan saja Kyungsoo menjadi perempuan. Itulah yang Jongin inginkan.

Ia memasukkan botol ramuan ke dalam ransel, lalu meletakkan ransel tersebut pada kursi penumpang disampingnya.

"Arrgh!" Jongin mengerang kesal. Kedua tangannya memukul stir mobil dengan keras. Menyalurkan rasa kesal pada stir yang tak bersalah itu.

Ia mengacak rambut frustasi. Bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Ketukan kaca mobil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Namja itu membuka kaca jendela, dengan datar ia berkata cuek pada orang yang mengetuk kaca mobilnya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Hai.. Kai.." seorang siswa yeoja menyapanya dengan suara yang terkesan dibuat manja.

"Eum.. aku Jung Soojung." katanya mengulurkan tangan berniat bersalaman.

Jongin mengerutkan kening melirik tangan itu lalu beralih menatap datar wajah si yeoja.

"Apa maumu?"

"Yaa.. aku hanya ingin berkenalan. Ta-tapi.. kalau kau tidak mau berjabat tangan tidak apa - apa ko'.." Soojung menarik tangannya kembali dengan ekspresi cemberut.

Jongin membuang muka. Meladeni yeoja ini tidak penting baginya, yeah.. sebaiknya ia pulang.

"Tunggu!" cegah Soojung cepat ketika namja itu hendak menutup kaca mobil kembali.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak tertarik padaku? Aku ini salah satu yeoja tercantik disekolah. Atau kau sudah mempunyai kekasih? Jangan bilang kalau gadis yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu adalah yeoja chingumu?" Perkataan Soojung bagaikan kereta api yang sedang lewat. Hal itu sukses membuat si tampan Jongin semakin kesal.

Ia tersenyum remeh. "Kau benar, dia yeoja chinguku." Jongin menutup kaca jendela kembali seraya menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Yak! Tidak mungkin! Kyungsoo itu kakakmu Kai! Kau tidak bisa berhubungan dengannya! Lagipula aku tidak kalah cantik dari noonamu. Yak!" Soojung mengetuk kaca mobil Jongin dengan brutal serta berteriak jengkel sampai mobil sport merah itu memarkir hendak keluar dari pekarangan sekolah. Saking kencangnya teriakan Soojung sampai menjadi pusat perhatian semua siswa yang berada di area parkir, mereka menertawakan gadis yang marah-marah tidak jelas itu.

Soojung menatap wajah - wajah yang menertawainya dengan perasaan kesal. "Apa yang kalian lihat, hah?!"

Saat itu juga para siswa menghentikan tawa mereka dan kembali sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing.

"Cih.. dari sekian banyak siswa di sekolah ini, hanya yeoja itu yang berani terus terang dan besar kepala di hadapanku. Menggelikan!" Jongin bergumam kesal. Ia mengemudi mobil dengan kecepatan maksimum membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang agak padat.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo heran. Hari ini ia tidak menemukan setitik darahpun diatas permukaan pembalutnya. Setahunya kemarin ia masih menstruasi, walau sangat sedikit darah yang keluar. Setelah memakai pembalut dan celana dalam yang baru, yeoja itu segera memakai hot pants hitam, bra dan t-shirt merah muda yang membalut tubuhnya. Ia berfikir mengapa pakaian rumahan miliknya terkesan sexy dan terbuka? Semua pakaian Kyungsoo kan' Luhan yang memilih. Gadis itu meringis pelan mengingat saat mereka berbelanja di mall. Hah~ kekasih Sehun itu benar - benar.

Kyungsoo baru saja mandi setelah ia selesai membersihkan rumah dan mencuci pakaiannya serta pakaian milik Jongin. Ngomong - ngomong kesehatannya mulai membaik sejak Jongin pergi ke sekolah. Ia juga menyesal, kalau tahu begini ia masuk sekolah saja tadi.

Yeoja dengan wajah imut itu menyisir rambut panjangnya seraya memandang rupa di depan cermin. Ia mengambil ponsel di atas meja rias lalu menghubungi wanita cantik yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia. Baekhyun.

"Eomma.." sapanya ketika sambungan telepon itu terhubung.

_"Ya, sayang?"_ sahut sang ibu.

"Kenapa vaginaku tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi?" Kyungsoo bertanya terang - terangan dengan polosnya.

Diseberang sana Baekhyun tertawa. _"Aigoo.. itu tandanya menstruasimu sudah selesai. Kau tidak perlu memakai pembalut lagi."_

Seketika senyum lebar tercetak dibibirnya. "Jeongmal? akhirnya selesai juga." Ia berucap lega.

_"Selesai untuk bulan ini, bulan depan kau akan mengalami menstruasi lagi Kyungie-ah." _ Baekhyun menimpali dengan kekehan.

Senyuman Kyungsoo memudar detik itu juga. "Ku kira sudah selesai.." nada suaranya terdengar sedih.

_"Setiap bulan, wanita dewasa akan mengalami hal itu chagiya. Eomma harap kau mudah terbiasa."_

Sang anak hanya meringis kecewa. "Baik eomma, aku mengerti. Ku tutup ya? Salam untuk appa.. aku menyayangi kalian."

"_Ya, Kyungie. Kami juga menyayangimu."_

Pip!

Kyungsoo meletakkan kembali sisir dan ponsel putih itu di atas meja rias. Rencana seusai mandi, ia akan memasak bulgogi untuk makan siangnya dan Jongin. Sebelum kekasihnya itu pulang, Kyungsoo buru - buru melesat ke ruang dapur, berkutat dengan bahan makanan dan alat memasak disana.

Sementara dihalaman depan apartement terlihat namja tampan yang tengah termenung didalam mobil. Tatapan matanya kosong mengarah ke depan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan...?" Ia bergumam frustasi.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya tubuh Jongin itu menolak untuk berpacaran dengan namja. Tapi hatinya sangat mencintai Kyungsoo yang membuatnya mau tak mau menerima Kyungsoo tanpa memperdulikan jenis kelamin. Membayangkan Kyungsoo kembali bertubuh laki - laki, itu seperti mimpi paling buruk dalam hidupnya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepala kuat - kuat.

"Tidak! Kyungsoo tidak boleh kembali menjadi laki - laki!" Ia meraih ranselnya. Namja itu mengeluarkan botol ramuan dari dalam ransel lalu keluar dari mobil, berjalan mendekati bagian belakang sport merahnya. Jongin memandang botol ramuan itu sebentar sebelum membuka bagasi mobil, menaruh obat ramuan laknat baginya di dalam dus kotak bekas sepatu olahraga yang kosong kemudian menutup pintu bagasi mobil dengan perasaan sedikit lega. Seolah ia telah melenyapkan barang paling terlarang dari dunia ini. Sejujurnya Jongin merasa bersalah karna telah menyembunyikan obat ramuan pemberian Heechul.

Bagaimana nanti kalau Kyungsoo menagih obat penawar itu pada Heechul halmeoni? atau Jongdae yang akan memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa obat ramuan itu sudah di titipkan pada dirinya? Jongin tak peduli itu semua. Yang penting sekarang Kyungsoo tetap menjadi yeoja. Ia berdoa, semoga Jongdae tidak membahas hal ini dengan Kyungsoo atau Kyungsoo yang melupakan niatnya untuk kembali menjadi laki - laki. Itu semua Jongin lakukan karna ia- sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Sangat.

Ketika Jongin memasuki apartement, indera penciumannya sudah dimanjakan oleh aroma sedap yang berasal dari dapur. Membuat perut atletisnya semakin memberontak minta di isi. Dengan cepat Jongin berlari ke kamar, menaruh ransel di meja belajar dan mengganti seragamnya dengan baju casual rumahan, setelah itu Jongin melangkah menuju dapur. Kedua matanya menangkap sosok yeoja yang sangat ia cintai.

Jongin menahan nafas ketika melihat tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang, yeoja itu berpenampilan santai dengan kaos pink yang pas di tubuh serta celana hitam super pendeknya. Oh.. betapa Jongin sangat menggilai tubuh proposional nan sexy milik kekasih hatinya itu.

Seringkali Jongin membayangkan bisa menjamahi tiap jengkal tubuh Kyungsoo. Yeah, miris sekali. Ia hanya bisa membayangkannya saja. Tak mungkin namja itu melakukannya, walaupun Jongin mati - matian menahan hasrat saat melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini.

Ingat pesan Chanyeol appa, Kim Jongin. - Namja itu memperingati dirinya dalam hati. Yup, Jongin selalu mengingat pesan ayah Kyungsoo yang melarangnya berhubungan intim walau satu atap. Oh, bukan hanya itu.. bahkan mereka satu ranjang. Jongin memang kuat mental sampai detik ini pun ia belum pernah 'menyentuh' noonanya yang super cantik dan menggairahkan itu.

Jongin tersadar dari dunia lamunannya sendiri, ia mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan memeluk pinggang ramping itu dari belakang. Kyungsoo yang tengah memasak sedikit terkejut namun ia masih bisa tenang mengolah makanan walau yeoja itu sangat gugup karna Jongin yang memeluknya dengan intim.

"Huft.. kau sudah pulang ternyata." Kyungsoo berkata sembari mematikan kompor.

"Hm.. memangnya kenapa? kau tak suka?" Jongin menghirup dan mengendus aroma manis yang menguar dari surai panjang itu. Ia memang menyukai aroma rambut noonanya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya merasa telat menyiapkan makan siang untukmu.. atau kau yang pulang lebih cepat?"

"Hum? aku malah merasa mempunyai istri dirumah." sahut Jongin mencium sebelah pipi Kyungsoo. Ucapan Jongin sukses membuat Kyungsoo merona malu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu noona? merasa lebih sehat?" tanyanya penuh perhatian.

"Ya, aku sehat. Bahkan aku sudah membersihkan rumah dan mencuci pakaian kita." jawabnya kalem melepas lengan kekar Jongin yang melingkar lalu berbalik badan menghadap namja itu.

"Aku benar - benar merasa mempunyai istri. Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu noona.. kau belum terlalu sehat." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo khawatir.

Yeoja itu terkekeh geli. "Aku sudah sehat.. sungguh. Jja, kau duduklah.. aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu." Ia mendorong tubuh tegap Jongin pelan menyuruh namja itu untuk menunggunya di meja makan.

Jongin menurut. Mata tajamnya tak lepas mengawasi gerak - gerik gadisnya yang tengah mengambil piring, lalu menyidukkan bulgogi diatasnya, kemudian mengambil botol besar jus jeruk dari dalam lemari es.. dan seterusnya yeoja manis itu menyiapkan dengan telaten di atas meja makan. Mereka duduk berhadapan, memakan makanan buatan Kyungsoo dengan tenang. Seperti biasa Jongin selalu memuji rasanya yang sangat enak.

Betapa Jongin begitu mencintai Kyungsoo. Seseorang dengan wajah cantik nan manis, tubuh ramping berkulit seputih susu, pandai memasak serta mengurus pekerjaan rumah dengan baik, dan mata bulat bening yang menggemaskan bagi Jongin. Itu adalah kriteria istri idaman untuknya. Mungkin masih ada seseorang yang mirip dengan Kyungsoo di luaran sana, bisa jadi banyak dari mereka di sekitar Jongin. Namun adakah yang mencuri hati namja tampan itu? tidak! hanya Kyungsoo yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati. Seorang pangeran sekolah macam Kim Jongin berhasil dibuat luluh oleh seorang yang dulunya berjenis kelamin laki - laki seperti Kyungsoo. Akibat meminum ramuan yang salah tubuh Kyungsoo berubah menjadi tubuh perempuan yang sangat sexy, dan Jongin tentu tidak rela jika Kyungsoo kembali menjadi laki - laki.

"Noona?"

"Hm?"

"Kau benar - benar sudah sehat?" tanya Jongin sebelum menyuapkan mie bulgogi ke dalam mulutnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk imut.

"Aku akan mengajakmu jalan - jalan kalau begitu. Jja, cepat habiskan makananmu, kita akan pergi keluar." namj itu berujar ceria.

Kyungsoo hampir tersedak makanannya sendiri. Yeoja itu berfikir apakah ia dan Jongin akan berkencan? Pipi Kyungsoo memerah samar. Kalau memang benar - benar sebuah kencan, berati itu adalah kencan pertama baginya.

"Tentu saja.. aku mengajakmu pergi untuk kencan pertama kita." seolah tahu apa yang difikirkan Kyungsoo, namja itu berujar kalem.

"Eum.. y-ya.. baiklah.." Kyungsoo mengangguk seraya tersenyum malu - malu.

Mereka berdua benar - benar pergi keluar setelah menghabiskan makan siang. Tentu saja Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo ke tempat wahana permainan sesuai keinginan namja itu sejak kemarin. Sesampainya disana, Kyungsoo sangat antusias dan bersemangat. Tentu saja Jongin sangat senang melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu ceria.

Mereka menaiki beberapa wahana, mulai dari yang menegangkan sampai wahana yang santai. Keduanya nampak kelelahan, tapi bagi mereka tetap saja menyenangkan. Jongin merasa khawatir melihat Kyungsoo mengingat yeoja cantik itu baru saja pulih. Namun Kyungsoo bersikeras mengatakan bahwa ia baik - baik saja. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menaiki kereta gantung sebelum pulang ke rumah. Disinilah mereka, duduk berdampingan diatas kursi yang berjalan menggantung. Jongin merangkul bahu Kyungsoo, menikmati pemandangan sekitar dari atas kereta.

"Noona.. ayo berfoto lagi." ujar Jongin sembari merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel. Ia membuka aplikasi camera.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah banyak sekali mereka melakukan foto _selfie_ di ponsel Jongin maupun ponsel miliknya sendiri. Walau begitu, tetapi Kyungsoo tetap berpose di depan camera. Mereka berdua mulai berpose tersenyum biasa, lalu tersenyum lima jari, berekspresi cemberut, mengembungkan pipi, ber'V sigh, dan lain - lain. Menggemaskan sekali.

.

.

.

Teriakan serta pekikkan kagum terdengar sangat nyaring dan bising disebabkan oleh penggemar - penggemar dari tim basket kebanggaan Seoul International High School ini. Yup, mereka tengah latihan tentu saja. Lihatlah para anak adam yang luar biasa tampan itu, mereka begitu lincah, berlari kesana kemari, mendrible, melempar, menangkap dan melompat memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Wajah mereka jauh lebih tampan saat ini, kulitnya yang berkeringat seakan licin dan bersinar, peluh yang menetes dari helai rambut membuat kesan sexy dan manly, serta dada bidang yang terlihat kembang kempis akibat berlari.

Itulah yang membuat mata para yeoja berbinar - binar dan menginginkan salah satu dari mereka. Terutama Jongin. Sebagian besar siswa yang menonton, mereka banyak yang berteriak memanggil nama 'Kai'. Yang paling banyak disebut namanya, berarti dia belum mempunyai kekasih. Yeah, mungkin setahu mereka Jongin masih single. Kkk~ belum tahu ternyata.

"Okay guys, kita _break_ 10 menit!" Kris sang captain berujar keras pada teman - teman timnya. Namja tampan dengan surai blonde itu duduk terengah di sisi lapangan di ikuti teman - teman yang lain.

"Lulu eonni, Kyungsoo-ya.. aku pergi dulu." ucap Zitao yang kini berlarian mendekati Kris.

Kyungsoo mengamati sepasang kekasih yang sama - sama bertubuh tinggi itu. Mereka nampak mengumbar keromantisan membuat siapapun yang melihat merasa iri.

"Gege, ini untukmu.." Zitao duduk disamping Kris dan menyodorkan botol minuman untuk sang kekasih.

"Thanks baby." sahut Kris mencubit gemas pipi gadisnya sebelum menerima minuman tersebut. Zitao hanya mengangguk imut menanggapinya.

"Kyungie-ah, ayo dekati mereka." ajak Luhan ceria menunjuk Sehun dan Jongin yang tengah duduk berdampingan.

"Eum.. aku akan menyusul." jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kenapa tidak bersama saja?"

"T-tidak apa - apa.. aku akan menyusul."

"A..ah.., baiklah.." dengan perasaan bingung Luhan berjalan menuju tempat Sehun duduk beristirahat.

Kyungsoo memandang botol minuman ion di genggamannya dengan ragu. Minuman ini ia belikan memang untuk Jongin. Tapi.. apakah ia harus memberikannya di depan para penggemar Jongin? fikirnya. Kalau Kyungsoo memberikan minuman itu sekarang, bisa jadi para penggemar berfikir yang tidak - tidak. Status mereka bukan lagi menganggap sebagai kakak beradik, melainkan sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana nanti jika penggemar Jongin membenci dirinya? itulah yang Kyungsoo tidak sukai. Ia hanya tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Apakah minunan itu untukku?"

Sebuah suara berat yang sangat Kyungsoo kenali menghentikan lamunannya.

"J-Jongin.." Ia berucap gugup saat mengetahui siapa yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Namja berkaos basket itu tertawa pelan seraya mengambil alih minuman ion dari tangan Kyungsoo. Ia membuka tutup botol dan meneguk minuman itu hingga setengah.

"Lihat noona.. harusnya kau bersyukur karna minumanmu yang ku pilih. Para penggemar banyak yang ingin memberikan minuman untukku, tapi ku rasa.. minumanmu yang terbaik." ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Uh.. percaya diri sekali kau!" Kyungsoo meninju lengan Jongin pelan.

"Lain kali jangan sungkan untuk memberikan minuman untukku." namja itu terkekeh.

"Aku malu.. bagaimana nanti kalau para penggemar menganggap bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu?"

"Hei, kau memang kekasihku, noona."

"Maksudku.. bagaimana kalau mereka tidak menyukainya?" Kyungsoo mendengus seraya mengembungkan kedua pipi.

Jongin tertawa renyah mendengarnya. "Suka atau tidak, itu terserah. Jika mereka penggemar yang baik, pasti mereka akan mengerti." ucapan sang kekasih membuat Kyungsoo merasa tenang. Keduanya berbincang serta bercanda membuat para penggemar Jongin menatap iri.

"Come on guys! kita kembali latihan!" Kris si captain kembali berseru, menginterupsi teman timnya untuk kembali ke tengah lapang.

Jongin merutuki sang captain yang tinggi persis seperti tiang listrik itu. "Yak! hyung, istirahat belum sampai 10 menit!" ujarnya memprotes.

"Mwoya? bahkan ini sudah lewat 5 menit!" balas Kris seraya berkacak pinggang. Sorot matanya terlihat jengkel.

"Aku masih ingin mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo!"

"Kau kira aku tidak rindu pada baby pandaku, eoh?!"

"Arraseo!" Jongin memfinali perdebatan kecil itu.

Tawa Kyungsoo meledak melihat tingkah mereka.

Jongin ikut tertawa setelah berhasil membuat captainnya kesal. "Noona, aku akan kembali berlatih." Ia mengacak surai Kyungsoo dengan gemas kemudian berlari untuk bergabung bersama timnya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menatap Jongin yang kini kembali aktif.

"Hai, Kyungsoo.." sapaan itu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh.

"O-oh.. hai.. Myungsoo-ssi." balasnya canggung.

Myungsoo tersenyum tampan memperhatikan yeoja di sampingnya dengan perasaan lega. "Syukurlah.. kau sudah sehat ternyata."

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapinya.

"Kau.. dan Kim Jongin sangat dekat sekali." ujar Myungsoo menunjuk Jongin dengan dagunya.

"Eum.. ya.. kita sangat dekat." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis ikut memperhatikan Jongin yang tengah berlari seraya mendrible bola.

"Kalian sepasang kekasih kan'?" namja itu menoleh dan bertanya.

"Eoh? Y-ya.. bisa dibilang seperti itu." Kyungsoo masih berucap canggung.

Myungsoo mengangguk mengerti. "Kalian berdua terlihat cocok." ucapannya memuji namun terdengar seperti tidak tulus.

"Eum.. terima kasih. Eoh? apakah itu novel Sherlock Holmes?" Kyungsoo menunjuk buku tebal ditangan kiri Myungsoo.

Namja itu menunjukkan cover novel pada gadis disampingnya. "Ya, ini novel Adventures of Sherlock Holmes. Kau pernah membacanya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku suka membaca beberapa seri dari novel itu." jawabnya antusias.

Myungsoo tersenyum. Ia senang memiliki kesukaan yang sama dengan gadis yang akhir - akhir ini membuat fikirannya terganggu.

"Oh ya? seri apa yang kau suka?" Myungsoo memulai perbincangan. Dengan ini mungkin ia bisa semakin dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sangat suka The Case Book of Sherlock Holmes. Kau?"

"Woah! kebetulan sekali aku juga menyukai seri itu."

Mereka terus berbincang mengenai cerita dan petualangan sang detektif yang terkenal itu, sesekali Myungsoo melempar candaan yang membuat mereka tertawa bersama. Tidak sadar dari kejauhan salah satu namja di tengah lapang mengepalkan kedua tangannya melihat mereka yang tampak akrab.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bagaimana kalau kita membahas salah satu seri novel Sherlock Holmes yang lain?"

"Heum.. bagaimana kalau The Return of Sherlock Holmes?" Kyungsoo memberi saran dengan semangat.

"Oke.. Bagian mana yang paling kau sukai? kalau aku sih' sangat suka saat peristiwa di air terjun, ketika Reichenbach dan Sherlock Holmes berduel dengan Profesor Moriarty." ujar Myungsoo tak kalah semangat.

"Itu bagian yang seru. Tapi aku menyukai saat-"

"Ehmm.."

Kyungsoo terlonjak saat Jongin menyelanya.

"Obrolan dua orang pecinta novel ini sepertinya menarik sekali." Ia menyindir sinis. Dengan cuek namja itu melewati mereka sedikit menabrakkan bahunya pada bahu Myungsoo.

"Jongin-ah!" Kyungsoo memanggil kekasihnya namun Jongin tak bergeming. Yeoja itu merasa bersalah.

"Eum, Myungsoo-ssi. Aku pergi dulu." pamitnya membungkuk sebentar kemudian segera berlari menyusul Jongin. Meninggalkan Myungsoo yang kini menatap sedih kepergiannya.

Kyungsoo bersusah payah menyeimbangi langkah pendeknya agar tetap sejajar dengan langkah lebar Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, kau sudah selesai berlatih ternyata. Aku tidak melihatmu beres - beres tadi." ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin berhenti dan otomatis Kyungsoo ikut berhenti. Ia menatap gadisnya kecewa.

"Tentu saja kau tidak melihatku, kau sibuk dengan namja itu." katanya terdengar dingin. Sangat terlihat gurat kekecewaan di wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo tahu itu, ia menyesal, seharusnya ia tidak terlalu lama mengobrol dengan Myungsoo tadi.

"Maafkan aku.." lirihnya.

Jongin mendesah kecewa. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"H-hanya membahas novel."

"Itu saja?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin.

Sekali lagi Jongin mendesah kecewa. Namja itu kembali ingat betapa dekatnya mereka tadi. Myungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Hal itu sukses membuat Jongin cemburu dan mendadak hilang mood.

Ia kembali berjalan, tentu saja Kyungsoo mengikutinya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Kyungsoo takut - takut.

Jongin tak menjawab sampai tiba di tempat mobil sport mereka terparkir.

"Masuklah.." Jongin berujar dingin menyuruh Kyungsoo memasuki mobil.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Kyungsoo terus merutuki dirinya. Oh.. astaga.. bagaimana bisa tadi ia sibuk berbincang dan bercanda dengan lelaki lain di hadapan kekasihnya yang sedang berlatih basket. Atau Jongin kelewat cemburu sampai ia bersikap berlebihan seperti ini? Ahh.. yang pasti Kyungsoo merasa dirinya bodoh dan menyesal.

Yeoja itu melirik Jongin yang tengah mengemudi. Memandang kekasihnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

Setibanya di apartement. Jongin terus diam, dan diam. Kyungsoo menyuruh namja itu untuk makan, dan Jongin tetap tidak bersuara. Saat Kyungsoo mengajaknya berbicara, ia hanya mengangguk, menggeleng, berkata 'ya','tidak', atau hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Saat hendak tidur pun mereka di landa keheningan. Kyungsoo memandang sedih Jongin yang tidur memunggunginya. Yeoja itu bergerak mendekat, dengan perlahan ia lingkarkan sebelah tangannya memeluk perut atletis Jongin dari belakang.

"Jongin, maafkan aku.. jaljayo, aku mencintaimu." Kyungsoo berbisik kemudian mencoba terjun ke dunia mimpi menyusul Jongin yang sudah tertidur lebih dulu. Yeah, Kyungsoo fikir Jongin sudah tidur. Padahal sedari tadi mata namja itu masih terbuka. Ia membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh Kyungsoo, tangannya mengelus pelan tangan lentik yang memeluk perutnya erat.

'_Maafkan aku noona.. aku tidak dalam mode yang baik untuk berbicara denganmu.. aku akan terus diam untuk sementara, mungkin ini kekanakkan.. tapi aku ingin tahu, apakah perasaanmu benar - benar tulus untukku..? kumohon.. jangan terlalu dekat dengan namja lain, apalagi Lee Myungsoo. Yang ku lihat sepertinya namja itu menyukaimu, aku hanya takut Myungsoo merebutmu dariku. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, aku akan selalu mempertahankanmu. Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo.. selamanya..'_

.

.

.

Keadaan kelas yang sunyi dan sepi membuat yeoja cantik ini tampak semakin fokus pada buku novel yang ia baca. Mengapa saat jam terakhir bukannya ia pulang malah berdiam diri di kelas sambil membaca novel? jawabannya karna ia menunggu kekasihnya yang tengah berlatih basket. Yup, jadwal tim basket berlatih setiap jam terakhir pelajaran usai. Kalau kemarin ia menunggu sang kekasih di sisi lapangan sembari melihat aksi si namja yang aktif berlari. Kalau sekarang, ia cukup menunggu di dalam kelas. Kenapa? Yeah.. yeoja cantik itu Kyungsoo. Ia lebih memilih menunggu Jongin di dalam kelas sambil membaca novel. Itu karna Jongin tidak mengajaknya untuk nenonton namja itu berlatih seperti kemarin. Kyungsoo jadi tidak enak, takut kalau namja itu tidak fokus berlatih karna dirinya. Okay, mungkin Kyungsoo terlalu percaya diri. Namun ia tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatan kekasihnya itu. Apalagi saat ini mereka dalam masalah, walaupun itu masalah kecil. Tadinya Kyungsoo ingin menunggu Jongin di mobil, tetapi pintu mobil pasti terkunci, dan kunci selalu di bawa oleh namja itu. Sialnya Kyungsoo lupa meminta kunci mobilnya pada Jongin.

Sebelumnya Kyungsoo sudah bilang pada Jongin jika selesai berlatih, ia ingin namja itu menemuinya di kelas untuk mengajak pulang. Dan Jongin hanya menjawab "Ya" saja. Alasan Kyungsoo memilih kelas karna ia ingin membaca seri novel favoritnya, kalau ia membaca di halaman depan sekolah pasti akan terganggu dengan suara serta teriakan para penggemar yang sedang menonton.

"Kyungsoo?"

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget karna ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Eum, maaf.. apa aku membuatmu kaget?" orang itu, Myungsoo. Ia mendekat dan memasang wajah cemas dan bersalah.

"Myungsoo-ssi.. kukira siapa. Ani, gwaenchana.." sahut Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf jika membuatmu kaget. Sedang apa kau disini? tidak melihat Jongin berlatih?" Myungsoo bertanya dengan heran.

Yang di tanya menghela nafas. "Aku takut mengganggu Jongin."

Myungsoo tertawa renyah. "Mengganggu? bukankah kau sebagai 'semangat' untuknya?" Ia berucap kalem seakan - akan hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin baik - baik saja. Tahukah Myungsoo? seorang Kim Jongin cemburu karna kau. Akibatnya mereka seperti ini.

"Well, lebih baik aku menunggunya disini. Eum, aku tidak terlalu menyukai teriakan penggemarnya."

Myungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Matanya melirik buku di atas meja Kyungsoo. "Kau sedang membaca apa Kyung?"

"Eoh.. ini novel The Return of Sherlock Holmes. Ngomong - ngomong, kenapa kau kembali ke kelas?"

"Oh iya.. aku meninggalkan buku matematika milikku di laci meja." jawabnya seraya berjalan ke arah meja miliknya dan mengambil sebuah buku lalu dimasukkan ke dalam ransel.

"Kau sedang membaca bagian mana?" tanya Myungsoo seraya duduk di samping gadis itu, di kursi Jongin.

Ini yang menyebabkan mereka bisa mengobrol lama, membahas hal kesukaan mereka. Kyungsoo tidak mau hal seperti kemarin terulang kembali. Gadis itu melihat jam soft pink yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Maaf Myungsoo, ku rasa Jongin sudah selesai berlatih. Aku ingin menemuinya.." Kyungsoo menggenggam buku novelnya, pada saat langkah kedua ia merasa kakinya terhalang sesuatu yang keras dan-

Hup!

Cup!

Kyungsoo tersandung, namun Myungsoo berhasil menahan tubuhnya dari samping. Akibat Kyungsoo yang sedikit jauh dari jangkauan, jadilah Myungsoo hampir meleset dan bibirnya malah mendarat di pipi sebelah kanan gadis itu. Kyungsoo maupun Myungsoo terkejut dan membulatkan kedua mata masing - masing.

"N-noona.."

Sebuah suara berat membuat mereka langsung bangkit memisahkan diri. Hati Kyungsoo tidak karuan saat melihat Jongin berdiri diambang pintu kelas dengan sorot mata yang mengitimidasi. Wajah tampannya begitu terkejut, emosi, kecewa, sedih, apapun itu yang membuat Jongin terlihat tidak baik saat ini.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo berair. Pasti Jongin melihat saat Myungsoo mencium pipinya tadi. Sungguh Kyungsoo merasa sangat bodoh dan bersalah. Hal ini akan memperburuk keadaan mereka yang kurang membaik.

"Bagaimana bisa..." Jongin bergumam sedih. Namja itu berbalik badan dan berlari begitu saja.

"Tunggu, Jongin!" teriak Kyungsoo. Ia hendak berlari namun lengannya di cekal.

"Kyung, maafkan aku.." lirih Myungsoo begitu menyesal.

Saat ini air mata Kyungsoo sudah mengalir di pipi mulusnya. "I-ini bukan salahmu.. kumohon lepaskan tanganku.."

Gadis itu segera berlari begitu Myungsoo membebaskan lengannya. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju dimana mobil miliknya dan Jongin terparkir.

"Jongin-ah, tunggu!" Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi saat mobil sport merah itu melaju keluar dari pekarangan sekolah.

"Hiks.. maafkan aku.. ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan.." Kyungsoo bergumam lirih menatap kepergian Jongin.

"Kyungie-ah.. ada apa denganmu?"

Kyungsoo tahu itu suara Luhan. Sehun dan Luhan belum pulang ternyata. Ia terus menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan tangisannya.

Luhan memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo dengan khawatir, berusaha melihat wajah yang penuh air mata itu.

"Kyungie, katakan padaku ada apa?" tanya Luhan lembut.

"Aku.. membuat kesalahan.. hiks.." jawabnya sedikit terisak.

"Hannie, ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? kenapa Jongin pulang begitu saja?" Sehun menghampiri dan bertanya dengan heran.

"Aku tidak tahu Sehunie. Kyungie-ah.. sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian? kau membuat kesalahan apa?" Luhan mendesaknya dengan pelan.

Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya seraya berujar. "Eum, a-aku.. bisakah kita mencari tempat lain?"

.

.

.

Luhan tertawa setelah Kyungsoo menyudahi perihal ceritanya. Kyungsoo memberenggut karna yeoja bermata rusa itu menganggap masalahnya adalah hal yang sepele. Disinilah mereka, duduk berhadapan di ruang tengah apartement Sehun. Sementara pemilik apartement sedang membersihkan diri di kamar mandi.

"Kyungie-ah, Jongin kekanakan sekali." ujar Luhan masih sedikit tertawa.

"Ini semua salahku.."

"Kau kan' tidak sengaja di cium seseorang, lagipula itu hanya di pipi."

"Tapi tetap saja Jongin marah padaku." ucap Kyungsoo sedih.

Luhan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Kalau Jongin sedang marah, biasanya kau melakukan apa?"

Kyungsoo ikut berfikir. "Hmm.. aku akan memasak makanan yang dia sukai. Kalau dia masih marah, aku akan mencium pipinya. Kalau masih marah juga, a-aku.. mencium bibirnya." jawabnya sedikit malu - malu.

"Lalu, kalau kau sudah menciumnya dan Jongin masih marah bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu.. Jongin tidak pernah sekecewa ini padaku. Eottokhae..?" Kyungsoo berujar sedih sekaligus frustasi.

"Kyung, kau mau tahu apa yang aku lakukan jika Sehun sedang marah besar?" bisik Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias. Siapa tahu ia bisa melakukannya agar Jongin tidak marah lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ber-cin-ta." jawab Luhan tersenyum miring.

"Mwo?!" Kyungsoo berujar sedikit berteriak, gadis itu membulatkan matanya imut.

"Kau ajaklah Jongin bercinta, itu cara ampuh agar kalian kembali harmonis." ucap Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Ta-tapi.. aku-"

"Kyungie.. bercinta saat kita masih manginjak bangku sekolah itu hal yang biasa di Korea ini.. yeah, sebagian besar banyak yang melakukannya. Eoh? jangan bilang kalau kalian belum pernah bercinta?" Gadis bermata rusa itu membulatkan matanya dramatis.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. "Aku belum pernah melakukannya."

"Woah.. hebat sekali Jongin yang _yadong_ itu belum pernah menyentuhmu."

"Eum, apa ada cara lain selain bercinta?"

Luhan terlihat berfikir lagi. "Hm.. aku tidak tahu Kyung. Biasanya aku akan bercinta dengan Sehun jika namja itu sedang marah padaku."

Kyungsoo berfikir keras. Apa ia juga harus melakukannya bersama Jongin? Jika Kyungsoo melakukan sesuatu agar namja itu memaafkannya, lalu Kyungsoo harus melakukan sesuatu apa?

_'Kalau memang segala cara tidak membuat marah Jongin mereda. Bercinta boleh juga.. sepertinya itu tidak buruk._' - Kyungsoo membatin.

"Jadi bagaimana Kyung? kau tidak perlu mengikuti saranku, lakukanlah dengan caramu sendiri agar Jongin memaafkanmu. Jangan memaksakan diri.." Luhan berujar pelan dan tersenyum manis menatap gadis di depannya yang terlihat bimbang.

Sementara Kyungsoo memejamkan mata sejenak dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum berkata.

"Eum.. Luhanie, bagaimana cara memulainya?"

"Memulai apa?"

"Y-ya.. mengajak bercinta. Aku sedikit tidak mengerti bagian itu.."

Luhan kembali tersenyum miring mendengarnya. "Kau masih menyimpan lingerie yang kupilih saat kita double date kan'?"

"Hm.. gaun tipis itu ya? aku masih menyimpannya."

"Pakailah Kyungie.. tunjukkan pada Jongin."

"Me-mekainya? A..ah.. aku tidak yakin, tapi.. baiklah. Lalu apa lagi..?"

"Bla..bla..bla.."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melambai pada pasangan Hunhan yang kini hendak kembali pulang setelah mengantar Kyungsoo ke apartementnya. Setelah mobil Sehun benar - benar pergi, Kyungsoo berbalik badan untuk membuka pintu utama apartement. Sebelumnya yeoja cantik itu menghela nafas dan membuangnya pelan.

Baiklah, masalah bercinta bukan Luhan yang meracuni otak polos Kyungsoo. Ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui masalah ini. Sebelum Luhan memberitahu, Kyungsoo memang sudah mengetahui lebih dulu sebenarnya. Dan jika Kyungsoo akan bercinta dengan Jongin, itu bukan karna ia mengikuti saran Luhan, ini adalah inisiatif Kyungsoo sendiri. Luhan hanya memberinya masukkan agar ia tidak sampai mengalami kehamilan. Tentu saja, sekarang Kyungsoo seorang yeoja, dan otomatis pasti ia mempunyai rahim.

"Do Kyungsoo.. ini normal karna sekarang tubuhmu adalah tubuh perempuan, dan aku merasa semakin hari sikapku persis menyerupai yeoja pada umumnya. Well, ini hal mudah Kyung. Walaupun kau akan menghadapi bahaya saat Jongin akan 'menyerangmu'.. tapi tenanglah.. itu hal mudah. Ya, mudah." Kyungsoo bergumam untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri, kemudian gadis itu membuka pintu utama apartement.

Yeah.. mudah. Tapi kau akan merasa dalam bahaya saat menghadapi Jongin nanti. Kyungsoo.. You in Danger!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**jangnanhae neo dodaeche naega mwoya.. manmanhae uh nal gatgo noneun geoya.. neo jigeum wiheomhae.. wae nareul siheomhae-**_

**Stop! berhenti nyanyi BTS - Danger nya. Wey mau minta maaf karna mengingkari janji untuk bawain chapter BTS - War of Hormone. *Wey ga asik nih. DEMO! Wey harus motong cerita sampai disini. Menurutku ini sedikit kepanjangan, aku tau kalian pasti kecewa. Sungguh.. maaf ya..maaf.. hiks.. T^T huee.. -Wey.**

**Chapter depan Wey ga usah ikut campur! itu urusan Rendy. Ini udah awal Kyung bakal di 'anu' ama bang'Kai. Jadi masih pada nunggu kelanjutannya kan? kita bertemu di chapter depan yang 'panas' oke ? :v -Rendy. *seketika di gampar Wey. *yadong banget sie kamu Ren!**

**Wey menulis ff ini hanya menyalurkan hobby aja. Maaf kalau tulisan Wey jelek, tidak baku, banyak typo dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lainnya. T_T**

**Big thanks untuk semua readers ff ini, makasih banyak yang udah review, favorite and follow.. Wendy suka review kalian semua readers.. tanpa kalian ff hyung or noona is nothing! silahkan review lagi ya.. kritikan dan masukan dari kalian sangat Wey butuhkan untuk menulis kelanjutan ff ini. Tiba-tiba Wey hilang mood karna Tao, padahal Rendy selalu berusaha menghibur. *eeaaa -Wey**

**Da aku mah apa atuh yanq :3 -Rendy**

**Oke, lupakan celoteh Rendy ya.. sekali lagi Wey minta maaf ama kalian.. see u next chapter readers-nim ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WendyXO**


	7. War of Hormone

**Hyung or Noona**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**and other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is**

**GS!**

**and**

**Rate - M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana cara Jongin beradaptasi dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyung kandungnya sendiri telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan cantik akibat meminum ramuan yang salah? Apakah Kyungsoo masih pantas dipanggil 'Hyung' atau lebih pantas dipanggil 'Noona' mengingat tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi perempuan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo :'D**

**Happy Reading!**

**Warning! NC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_"Do Kyungsoo.. ini normal karna sekarang tubuhmu adalah tubuh perempuan, dan aku merasa semakin hari sikapku persis menyerupai yeoja pada umumnya. Well, ini hal mudah Kyung. Walaupun kau akan menghadapi bahaya saat Jongin akan 'menyerangmu'.. tapi tenanglah.. itu hal mudah. Ya, mudah." Kyungsoo bergumam untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri, kemudian gadis itu membuka pintu utama apartement._

_Yeah.. mudah. Tapi kau akan merasa dalam bahaya saat menghadapi Jongin nanti. Kyungsoo.. You in Danger!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**War of Hormone**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan mantap kaki mungil nan jenjang itu melangkah masuk ke apartementnya. Mengedarkan pandang guna mencari seorang namja yang dibuat kecewa dan marah beberapa jam yang lalu. Setelah membuka sepatu dan menaruh ransel, Kyungsoo melangkah menuju dapur namun ia tak mendapati Jongin disana. Setahunya tadi mobil mereka sudah terparkir manis di garasi, tapi kemana perginya orang yang membawa mobil itu?

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang sampai ia lupa mengganti seragam terlebih dulu, ia dibuat panik karna tidak menemukan Jongin di penjuru apartemen mereka. Gadis ini sudah mencari di kamar, ruang tamu, dapur, kamar mandi, bahkan Kyungsoo kembali ke garasi untuk sekedar mengecek apakah masih ada Jongin disana. Namun nihil, Namja itu tidak ada. Hanya satu yang belum Kyungsoo kunjungi. Halaman belakang. Kakinya yang semula berjalan kini berpacu cepat, berlarian menuju halaman belakang apartemen dimana ia bisa menjemur pakaian disana sekaligus ada sebuah lapangan basket mini plus tiang ringnya.

Lenguhan lega lolos dari bibir merah muda alaminya ketika melihat namja yang ia cari tengah mendrible bola dan melakukan shoot dengan sempurna. Jongin bermain basket sendiri, masih memakai kaos basket tim lengkap dengan sepatu olahraganya. Wajah tampan itu tampak datar, tidak ada gairah positif sama sekali disana, namun terlihat gurat sedih dan hancur dari pancaran mata tajam itu.

Hati Kyungsoo serasa tertusuk, ia merasa bersalah tentu saja. Tapi sungguh kejadian Myungsoo mencium pipinya adalah hal yang tidak sengaja. Memutuskan untuk menarik nafas sejenak kemudian kakinya berani melangkah mendekati Jongin yang masih asyik dengan bola.

"Jongin.." panggilnya pelan.

Namja itu tak bergeming, ia mendrible bola dan mengambil ancang – ancang untuk melakukan shoot.

Hup!

Masuk. Kemudian Jongin kembali sibuk mendrible bola -lagi.

"Jongin-ah, kau pasti berfikir yang tidak – tidak tentangku bukan? Kau tega sekali sampai meninggalkanku tadi, yah.. aku jadi di antar oleh Sehun dan Luhan." Kyungsoo menjeda. "Aku minta maaf atas kejadian di kelas, aku akan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya agar kau tidak salah paham." Tambahnya.

Duk!

Duk!

Duk!

Jongin terus mendrible bola dengan cuek mengacuhkan Kyungsoo seakan – akan menganggap gadis itu tidak ada.

"Jongin.."

Namja itu tetap tak bergeming, sibuk dengan permainannya.

Karna jengah, Kyungsoo mendengus sebal.

"Dengar dulu.."

"Aku mendengarmu, noona." hadiknya cepat tanpa berhenti bermain bola.

Gadis itu sedikit terhentak sesaat kemudian mengambil satu tarikan nafas lebih dulu. "Dia.., maksudku, Lee Myungsoo.. kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil buku matematika yang tertinggal, saat itu aku akan ke lapangan untuk menemuimu, tapi.. aku malah tersandung sesuatu, Myungsoo berusaha menahan agar aku tidak jatuh.. dia tidak sengaja mencium pipiku Jongin. Percayalah.. maaf.." jelasnya dengan nada seserius mungkin.

Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya yang masih sibuk dengan bola. Gadis itu merasa gerah karna Jongin mengabaikannya.

"Jongin..!" panggilnya sebal.

"Wae?!" sahut namja itu, suaranya naik satu oktaf membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak. Jongin menoleh dan balik menatap gadisnya dengan tampang sedatar Sehun. Bahkan wajah datar Jongin mengalahkan wajah paling datar kekasih Luhan itu.

"Maafkan aku Jongin. Tapi Myungsoo tidak sengaja mencium pipiku.. kumohon percayalah.." ucap Kyungsoo persis seperti merengek.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" ulang gadis itu bingung bercampur sedikit jengkel.

"Kau tidak memaafkanku?" tambahnya terbesit nada sedih pada ucapan itu.

Jongin tak menjawab melainkan mendekati gadisnya, membiarkan bola menggelinding menjauh. Kyungsoo mengerjap was – was saat wajah mereka sangat dekat, kilatan mata Jongin yang begitu tajam membuat nyali Kyungsoo menciut, gadis itu takut membalas tatapan kekasihnya.

Kedua tangan Jongin menangkup rahang mungil Kyungsoo, ia mencondongkan wajah dan mengecup pipi kanan gadisnya lama. Seolah menghapus jejak bibir namja asing yang telah menyentuh pipi mulus gadisnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua mata menikmati kelembutan itu.

Setelah beberapa detik Jongin menarik wajah bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang membuka mata.

"Hanya aku yang boleh menciummu. Kau milikku noona.. jika ada yang berani menyentuhmu, kupastikan dia akan mati." Jongin berbisik tegas tepat di depan wajah cantik Kyungsoo.

Ucapan itu membuat Kyungsoo diam terenyuh. Menyadari bahwa Jongin begitu mencintainya.

"Aku memaafkanmu.." tambahnya kemudian berlalu pergi.

Lagi – lagi Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. "Ya, kau memang memaafkanku.. tapi kau masih marah padaku, Kim Jongin. Aish.. apa yang harus kulakukan.." gumamnya frustasi menatap punggung kokoh Jongin yang berjalan memasuki apartement.

"Bercinta.." kata itu sangat lirih keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Aaah.. aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan itu. Ta-tapi, aku akan coba dengan cara lain dulu." setelah bermonolog sendiri akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali memasuki apartement.

Gadis itu melesat ke ruang dapur, membuka lemari es dan mengambil bahan makanan yang akan ia olah saat ini juga. Setelah menggunakan apron, Kyungsoo mulai berkutat. Beberapa menit sudah terlewati, dengan telaten ia mengolah masakannya menjadi makanan yang cantik dan beraroma sedap

"Jja.., nasi goreng kimchi plus chicken hot ala chef Do Kyungie. Hehehe.." Kyungsoo berujar bangga menghirup aroma sedap dari masakannya.

Oke, rencana A dimulai.

Gadis ini sengaja membuat makanan kesukaan Jongin agar namja itu tidak marah dan mengabaikannya lagi.

Setelah menghias makanan dipiring semenarik mungkin, ia taruh di atas nampan lengkap dengan segelas air putih di sampingnya. Kemudian Kyungsoo membawa nampan itu ke ruang tengah, dimana Jongin sedang duduk sambil menatap layar TV yang menampilkan acara olahraga.

"Jongin, saatnya makan siang.." ujar Kyungsoo ceria persis seperti ibu yang mengingatkan anaknya untuk makan.

Jongin melirik kesamping, dimana Kyungsoo tengah duduk manis memangku nampan berisi sepiring makanan kesukaannya. Sial, Jongin merasa lapar. Dan makanan noonanya sudah pasti sangat enak.

"Kau pasti lapar setelah berlatih tadi.. ayo makan.."

Jongin tetap diam dengan tampang datar fokus ke layar TV.

Sementara Kyungsoo mendengus pelan. Dalam kepalanya muncul ide untuk menyuapi namja yang sedang 'ngambek' itu.

Ia mengarahkan sesendok nasi ke arah mulut

Jongin. "Jongin-ah.. buka mulutmu.. aaaa.." Mata tajam itu mendelik tapi toh mulutnya terbuka dan otomatis Kyungsoo menyuapinya. Jongin mengunyah makanan dengan pelan membuat gadis disampingnya tersenyum menang.

"Enak 'kan?"

"Makananmu selalu enak. Suapi aku sampai habis.." kata Jongin cuek.

Namun Kyungsoo malah tertawa geli dan menyuapi kekasihnya dengan sesuka hati. Yah, bukan Jongin namanya kalau tidak manja pada Kyungsoo, itu sudah dari dulu.

\- SKIP -

Baiklah, Kyungsoo mulai jengah karna sekalipun siang tadi ia memasak makanan kesukaan Jongin, tapi tetap saja.. namja itu masih mengacuhkan keberadaannya.

Rencana A gagal. Rencana B dimulai.

Sore ini Jongin terus bermain PSP di sofa ruang tengah, tidak mengobrol atau bercanda dengan Kyungsoo seperti biasa. Tentu gadis ini begitu frustasi dengan kelakuan kekanakkan khas Kim Jongin kekasihnya.

Wajah tampan Jongin terlihat terkejut karna Kyungsoo tiba – tiba duduk di sampingnya begitu saja. Gadis itu bergelayut manja memeluk sebelah lengan berbentuk milik Jongin. Dengan cepat ia kembali fokus bermain PSP dan tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali.

"Sedang main apa?" tanya Kyungsoo ikut melihat layar PSP.

"Cars." Jawabnya cuek.

Kyungsoo cemberut, kekasihnya itu masih acuh. Dengan jahil Kyungsoo merebut PSP dari tangan Jongin secara paksa dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Yak! Noona, kembalikan! Aku bisa kalah!" ujar Jongin sedikit jengkel dan mencoba meraih kembali PSP dari tangan mungil itu.

"Tidak mau!" Kyungsoo berusaha menghindari PSP dari jangkauan tangan yang mencoba merebutnya.

"Kembalikan!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak mau!"

Jongin semakin jengkel ketika melihat layar PSP yang menampilkan 'GAME OVER' disana.

"KEM-BA-LI-KAN!" ujarnya penuh penekanan.

"TI-DAK-MA-UUU.." balas Kyungsoo mengikuti suara Jongin tak lupa ia menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Aish..! Do Kyungsoo!"

"Wae.. Kim Jong—"

Bruk!

Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo berbaring disofa dan menindih tubuh mungilnya. Tidak sepenuhnya menindih, Jongin menumpukan kedua siku di atas sofa. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. PSP yang semula di genggaman gadis itu kini jatuh tergeletak di atas lantai begitu saja.

"Kau nakal sekali.." Bisikan suara berat Jongin membuat jantungnya berdebar – debar. Kyungsoo mengerjap lucu seraya memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. "Kau mengabaikanku, apa kau masih marah?" tanyanya terlihat kikuk.

"Aku hanya tidak mood hari ini." Jongin berusaha mengendalikan notasi suaranya. Jujur saja, ia sangat tergoda dengan bibir gadis cantik dibawahnya ini.

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa?"

Jongin berdecak sebal. "Kau tanya kenapa? tentu saja karna—"

"Sssttt.." Kyungsoo menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada permukaan bibir namja itu.

"Jangan membahasnya.. kumohon.."

Cup!

Kecupan ringan ia daratkan dikedua pipi Jongin. Hanya sebuah kecupan saja senyum namja itu merekah dan membuat Kyungsoo mendesah lega.

"Jangan marah lagi chagiya.." kedua tangan mungil itu mengusap lembut pipi Jongin yang membuatnya memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan Kyungsoo.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu, noona. Maaf jika aku kekanakkan, aku hanya—"

Cup!

Lagi – lagi Kyungsoo menyelanya, tapi kali ini ia menekan tengkuk Jongin dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Awalnya Jongin sedikit terkejut namun tak lama keduanya kini saling melumat melepas semua rasa cemburu, kesal, bersalah dan marah. Jongin sangat rindu rasa bibir ini, benda kenyal nan manis yang menjadi candu baginya.

Selang beberapa menit Kyungsoo mendorong bahu Jongin dengan pelan, memisahkan pagutan mesra mereka.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut seraya berujar. "Rencana B berhasil!"

Perkataan gadisnya membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. "Rencana B? Maksudmu?"

"A..ahh.. t-tidak, bukan apa – apa. Ini sudah sore, sebaiknya kita mandi." jawabnya kikuk.

"Kita? Kau mau mandi bersamaku? Kalau begitu ayo kita mandi." seketika Jongin bangkit, raut wajahnya terlihat semangat.

"Mwo?! bukan itu maksudku! Kau ini mesum sekali sih! Minggir, aku ingin mandi!" Kyungsoo berujar galak, ia bangkit dan berlarian menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara, Jongin terlihat specless menatap kepergian Kyungsoo.

Hell, sekarang siapa yang 'ngambek' ?!

\- SKIP -

Gurat gusar terpancar dari wajah cantik itu. Pemilik paras cantik ini terlihat mondar – mandir di kamarnya. Ini sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam. Waktu tidur mereka, Kyungsoo dan Jongin, sudah lewat satu setengah jam yang lalu. Ya, biasanya mereka akan tidur pukul sembilan malam.

Selesai mandi sore tadi, Kyungsoo menerima pesan singkat dari Luhan.

_"Selamat bercinta Jongsoo couple! Ini malam jumat, waktu yang tepat untuk bercinta. Kkk.."_

Ha? Malam jumat? Bukankan hari ini memang hari jumat yang artinya malam sabtu? Ah, terserahlah. Karna pesan singkat itu, Kyungsoo jadi teringat semua 'kata-kata' Luhan siang tadi saat di apartement Sehun. Gadis ini malah di buat penasaran dengan hal yang namanya bercinta. Entah karna dorongan siapa, Kyungsoo penasaran dan ingin mencobanya bersama Jongin. Pesan singkat dari Luhan benar - benar membuatnya berkecamuk.

Sialan.. Luhan dan Sehun benar – benar sialan. Kalau kalian ingin tahu, sepasang kekasih itu berceloteh vulgar tentang malam – malam panas mereka sepanjang perjalanan mengantar Kyungsoo siang tadi. Akibatnya ia jadi ikut - ikutan panas 'kan.

Hah.. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat kesekian kalinya. Ia terlihat seperti pengantin wanita yang gugup karna akan menghadapi malam pertama.

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

"Noona, aku mau tidur.. kau marah karna ucapanku sore tadi, eoh? Kalau begitu maaf.. sudah kubilang maaf.. bukalah pintunya.." Jongin tak bohong, ia sangat mengantuk sekarang.

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

"Noona... jaebaaall.."

Sudah tak terhitung Jongin mengetuk pintu dan merengek minta masuk diluar sana. Ya, sejak pukul setengah lima sore Kyungsoo mengurung diri akibat rasa penasaran terhadap hal yang di sebut 'bercinta', dan sampai hampir tengah malam ini gadis itu tidak keluar dari kamar sama sekali.

"Diamlah Jongin!" sahut Kyungsoo berteriak.

"Aish, noona. Aku mengerti kau marah padaku, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku tidur di ranjang. Itu saja.."

"Sudah ku bilang diam!"

"Kenapa jadi marah padaku?! Aku sudah meminta maaf.. kumohon, noona.. buka pintunya.. aku mau tidur."

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya, semakin ia mendengar suara Jongin, semakin besar rasa penasaran itu. Akhirnya gadis ini memilih diam tak berkutik.

Selang beberapa menit, tak ada suara rengekan namja itu lagi. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah, tapi sungguh ia penasaran setengah mati yang mengakibatkan emosinya tak terkendali. Gadis itu membuka lemari, mengambil gaun tipis hitam transparan dari dalam sana.

"Lingerie.." gumamnya lirih menatap kain tipis itu.

Segera Kyungsoo melepas piyama yang ia pakai saat ini, kemudian memakai lingerie hitam yang begitu pas di tubuhnya. Gadis itu berdiri di depan cermin dan merapikan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit berantakan. Cantik dan Seksi. Itulah yang ada di dalam fikirannya saat ia bercermin. Bra serta celana dalamnya terekpos walau samar – samar.

Baik, sekarang apa?

"Menggoda Jongin.." lirihnya lagi.

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri membayangkannya, lantas apa yang harus ia ucapkan nanti.

'Sayang.. maukah kau bercinta denganku.'

Huek! Itu terdengar seperti pelacur!

'Hey, tampan.. bercintalah denganku.'

No! Itu terdengar seperti tante – tante jalang!

'Jonginie.. aku ingin bercinta denganmu.. pleaseh..'

Ewrh! Menjijikan!

'Jonginie sayang.. ayo kita becinta dan bersenang - senang..'

Tidak! Berlebihan!

'Jongin, ayo bercinta.'

Kyungsoo tampak mual memikirkan kata – katanya sendiri. Gadis itu kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Argh! Luhan! Bagaimana cara mengajak bercinta yang baik? Aku tak mau terlihat murahan nanti.." Kyungsoo bermonolog yang pasti Luhan tidak akan mendengarnya. Gadis itu kembali memutar ingatannya saat Luhan 'mengajari' bagaimana membuat namja terangsang. Kalau Luhan melihat keadaanya yang bingung saat ini, sudah pasti yeoja rusa itu tertawa terbahak – bahak.

Kyungsoo tahu, ia akan menghadapi bahaya nanti. Tapi gadis itu tak peduli, ia sangat penasaran dan ingin mencoba bercinta dengan Jongin. Tentu bercinta dengan kekasihnya bukan atas dasar menghilangkan rasa penasaran belaka, Kyungsoo hanya ingin seperti pasangan - pasangan lain yang sudah merasakan bercinta untuk lebih mengikat rasa kepercayaan dan rasa cinta mereka. Mengingat soal bercinta, Kyungsoo dan Jongin 'kan memang saling mencintai.

"Tenang Kyungsoo.. ini mudah. Dan kekasihmu yang yadong itu tentu akan senang. Lakukanlah dengan semenggoda mungkin dan tidak terlihat murahan pastinya. Ini mudah.. ya, mudah.."

Dengan mantap serta percaya diri yang tinggi, Kyungsoo berjalan dan membuka pintu kamar. Ia berharap di depan kamar ada sosok sang kekasih tengah menatapnya berbinar saat ini. Namun.. nihil, Jongin tidak ada disana. Kemana dia? Tanpa berfikir panjang gadis itu segera mencari.

Saat kakinya sampai di ruang tengah. Kyungsoo telihat bodoh, dengan mata dan mulut yang sama – sama melebar. Rahangnya serasa ingin jatuh. Gadis itu dongkol saat menemukan Jongin yang tengah tertidur, posisinya duduk dengan kepala menyandar di lengan sofa. Mungkin Jongin tidak bisa menahan kantuknya lagi.

Mana mungkin Kyungsoo membangunkan Jongin dengan alasan ingin bercinta. Gila!

Hell, sekarang siapa yang specless ?!

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menggedorkan kepala ke tembok, namun ia masih sayang terhadap kepalanya itu. Seakan – akan seperti jatuh dari ketinggian beribu – ribu mil jaraknya. Hah.. persiapan Kyungsoo ini butuh waktu dan pemikiran yang lama, saat ia benar – benar yakin dengan satu pilihan, Jongin malah tertidur. Kalau saja ada orang lain disini, ia yakin akan di tertawakan sampai pagi. Kyungsoo malu setengah mati.

Ia menggeram tertahan, menahan emosi yang muncul seketika. Ini bukan salah Jongin, salahkan saja gadis itu yang bimbang dengan rasa ingin tahunya yang tinggi.

Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo belum siap untuk melakukan sejauh ini, tetapi rasa ingin mencobanya begitu besar. Itu yang membuat Kyungsoo bimbang.

Mata bulatnya melirik jam dinding yang bertengger tepat di atas TV. Pukul 11.05. Pantas saja Jongin tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya lagi, ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo melangkah gontai kembali ke dalam kamar, mengganti lingerienya dengan piyama yang tadi ia pakai. Setelah itu ia kembali ke ruang tengah dengan selimut tebal di tangannya. Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah kekasihnya, ia tersenyum menatap Jongin yang tertidur pulas. Rasa emosi, kesal dan malu seakan lenyap melihat wajah tampan yang lelap itu.

Secara perlahan, Kyungsoo menarik kepala Jongin dan menaruhnya di atas paha. Namja itu sedikit menggeliat namun sedetik kemudian sudah tertidur pulas kembali. Tangan Kyungsoo melebarkan selimut yang tadinya terlipat kini menutupi seluruh tubuh kekasihnya.

Tangan lentik itu terlulur mengelus surai pendek nan lembut yang malah membuat Jongin kembali menggeliat, mengubah posisi tidur menghadap perut Kyungsoo. Namja itu memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya seraya membenamkan wajah ke perut datar Kyungsoo yang membuat gadis ini tekikik geli.

"Jaljayo.." Kyungsoo berbisik kemudian menyandarkan kepala serta punggungnya pada sandaran sofa yang empuk. Mencoba terlelap menyusul Jongin ke alam mimipi.

.

.

.

"..noona.. kau kenapa?"

"Noona?"

"Kyungsoo noona?!"

Suara berat Jongin yang agak keras menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunan. Gadis itu mengerjap lucu seraya memasukkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Wae?"

"Kau tahu, kau baru menyentuh sarapanmu barusan. Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Jongin heran bercampur khawatir.

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah. "Aku baik - baik saja."

"Ck! lalu kenapa kau terus melamun?"

"Aku tidak melamun." tukasnya pelan.

Jongin mendengus. "Noona, kau masih marah padaku 'kan?"

"Ani.. aku tidak marah, Jongin."

"Lantas apa yang membuat kau melamun tadi?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba ber-" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya. Kalau Jongin tahu, bisa mati dia. Seandainya namja itu juga mengetahui kejadian semalam, pasti Kyungsoo akan di tertawakan.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alis menunggu Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ber...nyanyi. Ya, aku ingin mencoba bernyanyi." jawabnya kikuk.

"Kau kan sudah pintar bernyanyi. Kalau ingin bernyanyi, bernyanyi saja.. lagipula suaramu indah."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Ia kembali memasukkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya.

Jongin mengela nafas pelan. "Sayang sekali.. ku kira kau ingin mencoba bercinta."

"Uhuk!" Kyungsoo yang tengah mengunyah makanan tersedak seketika.

"Eh, noona! Ini minumlah.. aku hanya bercanda, jangan serius begitu.." ujar Jongin menyodorkan segelas air putih seraya terkikik geli.

'Justru itu yang ku maksud, Jongin!' - Kyungsoo membatin. Ia meneguk pelan air putih untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit karna tersedak.

"Jja, cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Kita berangkat sekolah.."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk patuh. Setibanya di sekolah pun gadis itu hanya diam, dan itu membuat Jongin heran. Biasanya Kyungsoo terus berceloteh tentang pelajaran selama dalam perjalanan, namun sedari tadi mulutnya mengatup rapat. Sebelum turun dari mobil, Jongin berujar tanya.

"Noona, apa kau sakit?" Ia menatap gadisnya khawatir.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Aku baik - baik saja."

"Harusnya semalam kau tidak tidur dengan posisi duduk memangku kepalaku, itu pasti terasa pegal 'kan? kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku saja? kau-"

"Sssttt.. sudahlah.. ayo masuk kelas."

"Noona, jika kau sakit.., beritahu aku." Jongin mendekatkan wajah dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas. "Kau terlihat pucat, noona. Aku sangat khawatir." tambahnya parau.

"Aku tidak sakit, Jongin." Kyungsoo menatap mata tajam itu berusaha meyakinkan.

"Baik, beritahu aku jika kau merasakan sesuatu." Sekali lagi Jongin memberi kecupan ringan di bibir yang nampak pucat itu.

Untung di tempat parkir elit milik sekolah mereka tampak sepi, jadi tidak ada yang melihat. Lagipula kaca mobil sport merah itu terlihat gelap dari luar.

Setelah mengangguk dan memberi senyuman, Kyungsoo menuruni mobil disusul oleh Jongin yang kemudian menekan tombol 'lock' agar pintu mobil terkunci.

Mereka bersamaan melewati lorong kelas. Seperti biasa beberapa penggemar Jongin memekik kagum dan ada juga yang menatap iri ke arah gadis di sampingnya. Kyungsoo tampak risih ditatap seperti itu namun karna Jongin yang menggenggam sebelah tangannya, membuat ia lebih tenang dan merasa terlindungi.

"Mengapa mereka bergandengan tangan?"

"Apa Kyungsoo sedang sakit? dari kemarin wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat."

"Kemarin lusa, Kai oppa berangkat dan pulang sekolah sendiri.. kurasa noonanya itu sedang sakit."

"Omo.. mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih."

"Haahh.. aku cemburu melihatnya.."

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus pelan mendengar bisikan - bisikan dari mulut penggemar kekasihnya. Sementara Jongin semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Seolah menyalurkan ketenangan untuk gadis cantiknya melewati tautan tangan.

"Abaikan saja, sayang." bisik Jongin mencuri kecupan ringan di cuping telinga Kyungsoo. Gadis itu merasa geli. "Yak! jangan lakukan itu!" protesnya. Jongin benar - benar membuatnya merona sekarang. "Bagaiman kalau orang - orang beranggapan kau menciumku? ini sekolah Kim Jongin!" gadis itu berbisik sebal.

"Jadi.. kau mau kucium di tempat mana?" balas Jongin menggoda.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Bahkan, kau bisa melakukannya lebih dari itu, dan tentu saja dirumah.. di kamar kita." ujarnya asal. Niatnya, ia hanya ingin membalas godaan Jongin belaka.

Sementara namja itu malah dibuat semangat untuk lebih menggoda gadisnya. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin mencium leher dan dadamu.." Jongin kembali berbisik.

Kyungsoo refleks meneguk salivanya sendiri.

"Kau serius?" tanyanya dengan nada ketakutan.

Jongin tergelak mendengarnya. Ekspresi Kyungsoo benar - benar membuatnya gemas. Wajah cantik nan polosnya itu tampak imut.

"Aku hanya bercanda, noona." ujar Jongin terkekeh seraya mencubit pelan sebelah pipi Kyungsoo.

"Ish!" gadis itu mencibir sebal.

Melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang nampak jengkel membuat Jongin tertawa pelan. "Jadi, kau ingin aku serius melakukan itu?

"Melakukan apa?"

"Mencium leher dan dada-"

Pletak!

"Berhenti berceloteh frontal disekolah! Ayo masuk!" Kyungsoo menyeret Jongin memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangku mereka.

"Ah.. sakitnya.. aku sudah lama tidak merasakan ini lagi." namja itu meringis seraya mengusap kepala yang baru saja di beri hadiah jitakan.

Kyungsoo hanya nyengir dan bergumam kata maaf.

Tiga jam sudah terlewati, saatnya jam istirahat untuk melenturkan otot dan melepas pening setelah berkutat dengan buku pelajaran serta ocehan guru mengenai materi. Seperti dua sepasang kekasih ini yang tengah berbincang setelah mengisi perut kosong mereka di kantin.

"Hun, ku dengar tim SMA Jeguk mempunyai strategi baru dalam turnamen musim panas ini." ujar Jongin pada namja di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah.. jika kita melawan mereka di musim panas nanti, kita tidak boleh kalah. Offense tim kita lebih kuat dibanding mereka." sahut namja berkulit putih pucat itu.

Jongin terkekeh. "Lagipula kau pintar memainkan Fakes and Faint, lawan selalu tertipu oleh trikmu, Oh Sehun. Aku yakin, tim kita akan menang."

"Yah, tim juga beruntung mempunyai kau, Jongin. Kau rajanya dalam tembakan bola Back Up Shoot . Kau sangat keren ketika melakukan itu."

Sehun dan Jongin saling memuji dan tertawa bersama setelahnya.

Dua namja super tampan ini asyik membahas obrolan meliputi basket. Sementara gadis masing - masing yang duduk di hadapan keduanya tampak tidak mengerti isi obrolan tersebut.

"Cih.. mereka tak pernah bosan membahas basket." Luhan mencibir menatap Sehun sinis. Kyungsoo tertawa pelan dan ikut menatap Jongin yang duduk saling berhadapan dengannya seraya berujar. "Bermain basket sudah menjadi hobby mereka, Lu."

Luhan menoleh memperlihatkan bibirnya yang mengerucut. "Kyung, bahkan aku meragukan Sehun. Aku rasa dia lebih mencintai basket."

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar keluhan yeoja disampingnya. Gadis itu mengedikkan bahu. "Lu, andaikan saja Sehun kehilangan bola basket favoritnya.. dia masih bisa bermain bola basket yang lain. Tapi, jika Sehun kehilanganmu.. dia tidak bisa mendapatkan Luhan yang lain. Bermain basket itu lebih baik dari pada bermain wanita, bukan?"

Sudut bibir Luhan tertarik ke atas, mata rusanya berbinar haru atas ucapan Kyungsoo. Yeoja manis kekasih Jongin itu benar, bermain basket lebih baik.

"Kyungie, Jongin beruntung mendapatkanmu. Kau berfikir dewasa .. yah.. walaupun pengetahuanmu tentang hal 'dewasa' masih sedikit."

Ucapan lembut Luhan membuatnya tersipu sekaligus terkikik geli.

"Oh iya.. apa kau dan Jongin sudah melakukannya?"

"Huh? melakukan apa?"

"Bercinta.." ujanya berbisik. Luhan terkikik geli melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo membola terkejut.

Gadis itu berdehem berusaha mengatur ekspresi setenang mungkin. "Eum, Luhan.. kau membuatku kembali penasaran. Aku sudah berusaha melupakan niat itu, kau tahu."

Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kalau penasaran, coba saja.. ahh.. aku akan melakukannya malam ini dengan Sehun. Malam ini malam minggu, termasuk malam yang cocok bukan? Kkk.."

Kyungsoo mendelik tajam. "Luhan!"

"Dua makhluk cantik ini membicarakan apa, hum?" tuntut Sehun dengan nada menggoda.

Keduanya menoleh. Luhan tertawa geli sementara Kyungsoo memberenggut sebal, membuat Sehun dan Jongin menatap heran.

'Aish.. Aku jadi tambah penasaran! Xi Luhan.. sialan kau!' - Kyungsoo merutuki yeoja bermata rusa itu dalam diam.

.

.

.

Pukul 8 malam, di malam minggu ini acara olahraga NBA akan tayang disalah satu stasiun televisi. Terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah duduk manis di sofa, mata tajamnya fokus menatap layar Tv, dimana akan dilangsungkan pertandingan bola basket eropa kesukaannya.

Sementara dari belakang seorang gadis cantik berjalan santai dan duduk dengan gaya anggun bergabung ikut menatap layar Tv.

Glup.. namja itu menoleh ke arah sang gadis dan refleks menelan ludah. Mata tajamnya menelik tubuh proposional itu dari atas sampai bawah lalu kembali ke atas dan berhenti di bagian belahan dada yang menyembul malu - malu. Penampilannya saat ini benar - benar menggoda.

Menyadari dirinya sedang di tatap, yeoja itu menoleh dramatis.

"Hai, Jongin.." sapanya seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata. Hell, aktingnya sangat bagus untuk memancing kekasihnya, bukan..? Kyungsoo sendiri tampak jijik setelah apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Ia merasa murahan. Tapi ya sudahlah.

Oh.. apakah itu Do Kyungsoo yang polos? apakah itu noonanya? apakah itu kekasih cantiknya? mengapa dia bisa semenggoda itu?

Jongin nampak bingung, ia hanya mengulum senyum dan mengalihkan pandang ke layar Tv, namun ekor matanya kembali melirik tubuh seksi disampingnya.

Jongin tidak habis fikir, dari mana kekasihnya mendapatkan gaun tidur hitam tipis itu. Jantungnya berdegup cepat kala melihat bra dan celana dalam hitam yang terekpos samar. Noonanya benar - benar seksi. Apalagi saat yeoja itu menyilangkan kaki dengan gaya _slow motion_, ah.. pahanya begitu putih dan mulus. Dengan rambut panjang kecoklatan yang di ikat tinggi - tinggi memperlihatkan lehernya yang putih seolah memanggil Jongin untuk mencumbunya.

Oke, namja tampan ini nampaknya mulai tidak fokus sekarang. Lagi - lagi ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin sangat terpesona sekaligus gairah lelakinya mulai bangkit. Ugh.. Jongin tidak tahan! Kyungsoo sudah membangunkan serigala buas sekarang! Hormon laki - lakinya seakan membakar tubuh!

"Noona.."

Kyungsoo menoleh ketika suara berat kekasihnya memanggil. Sebenarnya gadis itu sangat gugup, tapi Kyungsoo tetap percaya diri dan akan melakukannya. Yah, ia sudah berfikir matang - matang dan inilah yang gadis itu pilih.

"Kau.. kau.. membuatku.."

Oh, ayolah.. jangan gantungkan ucapanmu Jongin. Huh, namja itu membuang - buang waktu. Lama - lama Kyungsoo mulai gerah, melihat Jongin yang hanya diam dan memandangi tubuhnya membuat rasa percaya diri Kyungsoo sedikit tersulut. Ia hanya takut kalau Jongin beranggapan bahwa ia tidak pantas memakai pakaian super minim seperti ini.

Gadis itu pura - pura menguap kecil. "Hoam.. a-aku.. sudah mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur.." ujarnya kikuk. Segera Kyungsoo bangkit dan setengah berlari ke arah kamar.

Jongin sedikit bingung, sebenarnya Kyungsoo ini berniat menggodanya atau apa? kenapa gadis itu jadi malu sendiri?

Tak peduli pada pertandingan NBA yang sudah di mulai. Sebesar apapun rasa suka Jongin terhadap basket, ia tidak ingin kehilangan moment melihat pahatan Tuhan yang luar biasa cantik. Namja itu segera mematikan Tv dan berlari cepat ke arah kamar.

Sebelum Kyungsoo hendak merebahkan diri di ranjang, Jongin sudah meraup tubuh mungilnya, memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan posesif membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut.

"J-Jongin.." Ia berujar gugup.

Kekasihnya tak menanggapi melainkan memberi kecupan ringan di leher jenjangnya. Aroma tubuh Kyungsoo benar - benar membuat Jongin mabuk kepayang. Kyungsoo merasa semakin geli ketika lidah panas Jongin membelai kulit lehernya. Membuat ia merasakan sensari baru yang aneh.

"A-apa yang.. kau.. laku-khan?" tangan mungilnya bergerak berusaha melepaskan diri dari kukungan Jongin. Kyungsoo berhasil dan berbalik menghadap kekasihnya. Wajah tampan Jongin nampak datar, matanya begitu tajam dan terus fokus menyorot ke bagian dada Kyungsoo yang padat dan menyembul.

Gadis itu mundur dua langkah. Raut wajahnya berubah gusar.

_Yak! Do Kyungsoo.. kau berani menggoda Jongin, tapi kenapa kau jadi takut begini!_ \- Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

"Kau.. membangunkan serigala buas, Do Kyungsoo.." Jongin menyeringai tampan seraya melangkah mendekat.

Kyungsoo refleks melangkah mundur -lagi. Gadis itu merasakan atsmosfer tidak baik disini. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah.

_Sial.. im in danger!_

"Eum, Jongin-ah.. jangan menatapku seperti itu, dan hentikan seringaianmu.." kata gadis itu takut - takut.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kala Jongin semakin dekat, ia pun kembali melangkah mundur sampai menabrak sisi ranjang dengan pelan. Gadis itu tak bisa berkutik.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya kau fikirkan sampai memakai pakaian seperti ini. Kau mau menggodaku, eoh?" suara berat Jongin yang mengalun pelan membuatnya semakin gugup.

Kyungsoo mengerjap lucu seraya berujar terbata. "A-aku.. aku.. hanya.." yeoja itu tak bisa melanjutkan kata.

Sementara Jongin tengah bergelut dengan hormonnya, ia sendiri takut jika 'menerkam' Kyungsoo sekarang, Chanyeol appa akan kecewa padanya. Tapi di sisi lain ia sungguh di buat bergairah oleh gadis ini, dan Jongin begitu.. ugh.. baik, Jongin kalah oleh nafsunya sendiri. Ia ingin menyentuh Kyungsoo sekarang juga.

"Noona.. aku menginginkanmu.." lirih Jongin menatap dalam kedua mata bulat yang kini menatapnya teduh.

Pernyataan namjanya itu membuat rasa takutnya lenyap entah kemana. Inilah tujuan Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin terpancing untuk 'menyentuh'nya. Gadis itu sudah memantapkan hati bahwa ia ingin bercinta dengan Jongin malam ini.

Kyungsoo mengangguk malu - malu. "Jika kau menginginkanku, maka lakukanlah dengan baik.."

Lampu hijau seakan menyala di kepalanya, Jongin senang bukan main. Ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya dengan Kyungsoo, sudah pasti Jongin akan membuat momen ini menjadi indah.

"Tentu Kyungie sayang.." ujarnya kembali menyeringai.

Perkataan Jongin yang memanggilnya tanpa embel - embel noona membuat Kyungsoo tersipu malu.

Detik itu pun Jongin melumat bibir merah muda alami Kyungsoo dengan terburu - buru. Namja itu sudah bernafsu sekarang. Tangan nakalnya mulai beraba pinggang serta perut ramping itu dengan posesif, sebelah tangannya melepas ikatan rambut Kyungsoo dan melemparnya asal, sementara Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua mata dan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu tegap Jongin.

Pagutan mereka bertambah panas kala Jongin kembali mengecupi leher putih Kyungsoo, memberi tanda kepemilikan disana yang membuat yeoja itu melenguh.

Wajah cantiknya tampak memerah sampai ketelinga, setiap sentuhan Jongin bagaikan sengatan listrik. Membangkitkan gairah yang tidak pernah di alami sebelumnya.

Namja itu mendorong pelan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo agar berbaring di ranjang dan setengah menindihinya. Nafas mereka begitu memburu, peluh sudah memenuhi bagian kening di wajah mereka.

"Kyungie, kau sudah membangunkan serigala buas.. kau harus bertanggung jawab." Jongin berbisik parau tepat di depan wajah cantik di bawahnya.

Lagi- Kyungsoo merona karna Jongin memanggil namanya tanpa embel noona.

"Lakukanlah sesukamu, _my werewolf_.." balasnya seraya mengusap sebelah pipi Jongin.

"Kau yakin? kau ingin bercinta dengan serigala lapar ini? kau akan kehilangan kesucianmu.."

Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar ucapan Jongin, jadi buat apa dia memakai lingerie di depan kekasihnya kalau tujuannya bukan untuk bercinta? Kyungsoo benar - benar sudah siap dan Jongin malah bertanya hal itu. Menyebalkan.

"Memangnya kenapa? aku sudah siap, Jongin!" Kyungsoo berujar sebal, yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Jongin gemas dan tambah bernafsu.

"Kyungie sayang.. aku hanya ingin kau tidak menyesal nanti.." di kecupnya dahi Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat menggoda untukku.. kau begitu cantik.. lekuk tubuhmu.. matamu.. bibirmu.. kau membuatku bergairah.." kemudian turun mengecupi kedua kelopak mata bulat indahnya.

"Selama ini, aku tersiksa.. mati - matian menahan hasrat ketika melihatmu.." kecupan itu mendarat di ujur hidung bangirnya.

"Dan sekarang.. kau membuatku ingin melakukannya. Tentu aku begitu senang, kau membuatku gila dengan gairah ini." kedua pipi yang tampak merona itu di kecup dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Izinkan aku menyentuhmu, sayang.." bisik Jongin dengan suara beratnya yang menggoda.

Kyungsoo tersenyum seraya memberi kecupan ringan di sebelah pipi Jongin. "Sentuhlah sesukamu, Jongin-ah.."

Namja itu tertegun mendengar ungkapan gadisnya, setahunya Kyungsoo paling anti dengan hal seperti ini. Kekasihnya mulai dewasa, eoh?! kau tahu Jongin, berterima kasihlah pada Sehun dan Luhan karna merekalah yang mempengaruhi Kyungsoo sampai yeoja itu penasaran setengah mati dan ingin mencoba bercinta.

Dan, meledaklah!

Jongin kembali memagut bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah sedikit membengkak, ciuman mereka begitu panas dan basah serta pergulatan lidah pun terjadi di antara mereka.

Sebelah tangan Jongin mulai merambat, mengusap pelan benda kenyal di balik bra hitam gadisnya. Ini kali pertama Jongin menyentuh benda yang di sebut payudara. Besar, padat, kenyal, itulah yang ia rasakan saat menangkup payudara Kyungsoo.

"Nggh.." Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan desahan kala Jongin meremas lembut buah dadanya.

Ciuman mereka terlepas, namja itu kembali menyesap leher Kyungsoo penuh gairah membuat kulit putihnya berwarna keunguan.

Kepala Kyungsoo menengadah ke atas mempermudah Jongin mengecup seluruh area leher mulusnya. Ini sensasi baru bagi Kyungsoo, dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Tak peduli daratan dan lautan, tak peduli pertandingan basket eropa yang sedang di tayangkan di televisi, tak peduli nasihat Chanyeol, ayah Kyungsoo. Jongin tak peduli, ia sangat bernafsu sekarang.

Namja itu berhenti sejenak untuk membuka t-shirt putihnya, memperlihatkan dada bidang serta perut semi kotak - kota yang membuat mata Kyungsoo menatap berbinar.

"Terpesona padaku? aku memang tampan bukan?" disaat seperti ini sempat - sempatnya Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu merona sekaligus terpana melihat tubuh atletis nan kekar milik kekasihnya ini.

"Kau tampan, Jongin. Aku.. suka perutmu.." ia berkata malu - malu.

"Namja tampan sepertiku cocok untuk yeoja cantik sepertimu, baby Kyung." Jongin kembali menindih dan memagut bibir Kyungsoo rakus.

Tangan yeoja itu pun meremas pelan surai belakang Jongin, menyalurkan rasa nikmat akibat cumbuan panas mereka.

Tangan Jongin kembali meremas pelan kedua payudara Kyungsoo yang pas di genggamannya, membuat gadis itu mengerang tertahan.

"Nggh.. Jonginh.. shhh.."

Suara Kyungsoo yang mendesah bagai alunan musik merdu di telinganya, namja itu semakin gencar. Ia mulai melepas cepat lingerie hitam dari tubuh Kyungsoo dan melemparnya ke lantai.

Jongin menahan napas kala melihat tubuh mungil seksi yang hanya tertutupi bra dan celana dalam di hadapannya. Kyungsoo benar - benar menggoda, tubuhnya ramping, putih, bersih dan mulus. Tanpa sadar Jongin menjilat bibirnya sendiri menatap pahatan Tuhan yang cantik luar biasa ini. Jantung namja itu berdegup cepat tak kalah dengan degupan gadisnya yang lebih menggila.

"Sudah kuduga.. kau indah sekali.."

Kyungsoo merona mendengar pujian barusan. Kekasihnya itu mulai meraba punggungnya guna membuka kaitan bra yang membalut payudara indah itu. Setelah bra hitam berhasil di buka, napas Jongin seakan tercekat melihat benda kembar berbentuk bulat cantik dengan puncak berwarna merah muda.

Segera ia mencondongkan wajah dan kembali mengecupi leher Kyungsoo, lalu turun menjilat dan menciumi bahu mungilnya, kemudian mengecup beberapa kali bagian dada atas, semakin turun ke bawah meraup dan menyesap kuat bagian puncak payudara Kyungsoo yang membuat yeoja itu menggeliat.

"Ahhh.. mmhhh.."

Kyungsoo terus mendesah kala Jongin menyesap puncak buah dadanya bergantian. Namja itu asyik meremas dan menjilati benda yang kini menjadi favoritnya seraya sebelah tangan membuka celana training selutut dan hanya meninggalkan underware hitam yang terlihat mengembung.

Kyungsoo mendorong bahu tegap Jongin agar terbaring, kaki mungilnya merangkak mengukung namja tampan di bawah tubuhnya. Mata bulat itu mengerling menggoda ke arah mata tajam yang kini berkabut gairah.

Jongin tersenyum menyeringai. Ia menyukai Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Oh.. gadis yang polos ini mulai agresif ternyata.

"Giliranku.." ujarnya menggoda.

Bibir merah mudanya pun meraup bibir Jongin, melumat bibir atas - bawah kekasihnya secara bergantian. Tangan nakal Jongin yang menganggur mulai mengusap kedua paha mulus gadisnya dan meremas pantat berisi Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajah, memposisikan duduk di atas paha Jongin. Jari - jari lentiknya bermain di atas dada dan perut kekar itu membuat pola abstrak tak beraturan disana.

"Aku menyukai ini.." Yeoja itu menatap tubuh atas kekasihnya seraya tersenyum menggoda.

Sementara Jongin tertawa pelan. "Kau akan lebih menyukai yang satu ini." katanya. Tangan Jongin menuntun sebelah tangan mungil Kyungsoo agar mengusap sesuatu yang mengeras dari balik underware yang terlihat mengembung.

Kyungsoo sedikit ragu namun ia tetap santai mengusap benda itu, membuat Jongin mengerutkan wajah menikmati. Melihat ekspresi kekasihnya, yeoja itu merendahkan tubuh guna menghadap ke selangkangan Jongin.

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar Kyungsoo menarik pelan underware itu, ia sedikit tersentak saat kejantanan Jongin langsung menyapa wajahnya pelan. Ekspresi terkejut Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tertawa.

Gadis ini mengerjap memandangi kejantanan milik Jongin yang sudah menegang. Eum, besar, panjang, kuat.. begitulah yang ada di kepala Kyungsoo. Bahkan yeoja itu meringis berfikir mungkinkah vaginanya akan robek karna kejantanan Jongin yang super ini. Disisi lain yeoja itupun teringat masa lalu, saat ia masih menjadi seorang laki - laki.

"Kenapa sayang?"

Suara berat Jongin menyadarkan lamunan kecil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum masih menatap lambang laki - laki milik Jongin yang gagah.

"Dulu.. aku punya yang seperti ini. Tapi, punyamu luar biasa Jongin.. aku mengaguminya." Kyungsoo berujar lirih, nyaris tak terdengar di akhir kalimat.

Pernyataan gadisnya membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Jika kau rindu penismu yang dulu, kau bisa memandangi penisku kapan saja.. ini milikmu.."

Kyungsoo langsung menatap horor kekasihnya yang kini semakin tertawa lebar. Perkataan vulgar Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersipu malu, tapi.. ia menyukainya.

Tangan mungil itu kini mengenggam kejantanan yang sedari tadi sudah menegak. Meremasnya lembut tapi kuat membuat Jongin melenguh nikmat. Wajah cantiknya di condongkan guna mengecupi kepala kejantanan gagah itu. Kyungsoo mengulum dan menggelitiki milik Jongin dengan lidah dan giginya.

"Eughh.. yah sayangh.." Jongin menggeram nikmat.

Cukup. Kyungsoo benar - benar membuat Jongin bernafsu sampai di ubun - ubun. Ia membalikan posisi, mendorong Kyungsoo berbaring dan kembali menindihi tubuh mungil itu.

Jongin memberi kecupan di sepanjang perut datar kekasihnya dan perlahan membuka kain terakhir yang menutupi kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Namja ini terpana memandangi surga dunia terpampang nyata di hadapannya. Merasa di perhatikan pipi Kyungsoo pun memerah.

Jongin melebarkan paha mulus Kyungsoo dan membenamkan wajah tampannya di kewanitaan yeoja itu. Menghirup aroma memabukkan dari sana, ia menjulurkan lidah menyapu lembut bagian vagina mungilnya yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin mendesah dan bergerak tak nyaman.

"Ahhh.. eunghhh.. Jonginh.. ugh.."

Desahan erotisnya membuat Jongin semakin bersemangat tentu saja. Ia menjauhkan wajah, kembali meraup bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah membengkak. Tangan Jongin merambat ke bawah, dengan pelan melesakkan jari tengahnya ke dalam vagina mungil Kyungsoo, tanpa sadar Kyungsoo malah mencakar punggung tegap Jongin dengan kukunya yang sedikit tajam.

Ugh.. sempit. Sangat sempit. Bahkan Jongin berfikir mungkinkah kebanggaannya itu akan muat didalam sana.

Jongin menambah dua jari serta ritme gerakan jarinya semakin dipercepat.

"Akhh.. Jonginh.. hmmppp.. hahh.. sa..kiitth.." yeoja itu merintih.

Jongin mengehentikan jari - jari nakal itu. Ia memandang wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang terengah. Di tatapnya mata bulat yang terlihat sayu serta bergairah sekaligus.

"Kyungie, gigit atau cakarlah tubuhku. Ini akan sakit, jangan menggigit bibirmu. Aku mencintaimu sayang.." Jongin berucap tulus. Namja itu mencium dahi Kyungsoo dengan sayang membuat yeoja itu merasa tenang.

Tangannya membimbing kejantanan yang mengeras itu untuk memasuki kewanitaan gadisnya yang suci.

"Akkhhh! Jongin-ah!" Kyungsoo memekik keras saat benda asing menghentak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Rasanya sangat perih. Cairan merahpun meluber perlahan dari penyatuan cinta mereka.

Jongin merasa bersalah melihat setetes air mata lolos dari mata indah gadisnya yang terpejam menahan sakit.

"Sstt.. maafkan aku.." mengusap dengan lembut air mata itu dengan ibu jari. Jongin menghujami Kyungsoo dengan ciuman penuh sayang di seluruh wajahnya.

"Ugh.. tak apa.. lakukan saja, Jongin.. sekarang.." Kyungsoo berkata lemah membuat Jongin kembali menyesap bibirnya dengan lembut.

Perlahan namja itu menggerakkan pinggang secara teratur. Ugh.. vagina Kyungsoo begitu menjepitnya dengan ketat.

"Eugh.. kauh..sem..pithh sayangh..." Jongin menggeram nikmat seraya memasuk dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya di dalam sana.

Sebenarnya ia tak tahan, ingin rasanya bergerak lebih cepat tapi ia sadar.. Jongin tidak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo. Ini pengalaman pertama mereka.

"Akhh.. Jonginh.. kumohon..shh.. _fasterh_.."

Kyungsoo sedikit ragu saat berkata, tapi ia sendiri juga tak tahan.. rasa perihnya terganti dengan rasa yang luar biasa nikmat.

"_Of course, baby_ .." kata Jongin meniru gaya Kris si captain tim basket di sekolah.

"Hahhh.. Jongin-ah.. sshhh. akhhh.."

"Nghh.."

Kyungsoo mendesah keras saat kejantanan itu menumbuk vaginanya dengan semakin cepat.

"Ugh.. Akh!" gadis itu memekik kecil.

Jongin berhasil menemukan titik gspot Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum menyeringai. "Shh.. Disinih, Kyungieh?"

"Ahh.. y-ya.. shhh.. akhh.." gadis itu menyahut dengan desahan. Suaranya begitu manis di telinga Jongin.

Namja itu semakin menghujami gadisnya cepat. Dada mereka bergesekan dengan erotis. Peluh sudah memenuhi setiap inci kulit mereka. Ranjang kingsize pun berdecit bahkan sprai serta bantal tak lagi teratur akibat kegiatan panas yang keduanya lakukan. Oh.. rasa nikmat ini tak bisa di gambarkan dengan kata - kata.

Kyungsoo meremas kepala Jongin yang terbenam di dadanya, kekasihnya itu semakin menambah ritme gerakan seraya puncaknya hampir sampai.

"Arghhh.. Kyungiehh.."

"Jongiinnhh.. akuuhh.. ingiiinnh..nghh.."

"Ughh.. sebentar.."

"Akhhh.. akuhh.. akhan.. ke-luarh.."

"Ugh.. bersamah sayanghh.."

Jongin semakin brutal menghujam Kyungsoo, kejantannya serasa membesar dan dinding vagina gadis itupun menjepit milik Jongin seakan ingin menelannya.

"Aaakkhhh!"

Keduanya memekik keras sesaat mencapai puncak bersama - sama. Kyungsoo merasa hangat akibat cairan cinta Jongin yang menembak di dalam sana. Ia sendiri ambruk di atas tubuh Kyungsoo seraya melepas pelan kejantanannya membuat gadis itu sedikit meringis. Mereka tampak lelah dan mengatur nafas susah payah.

Jongin kembali meraup bibir Kyungsoo yang terbuka, menyesapnya dengan lembut.

"Kau lelah..?"

Yeoja itu mengangguk lemah. Tangan lentiknya terangkat, mengusap peluh di pelipis Jongin dengan pelan.

"Aku.. tidak menyangka bisa melakukan ini denganmu, Jongin.."

"Aku lebih tidak menyangka.. noonaku ini sungguh bergairah tadi." Jongin menimpali dengan kekehan.

"Ish! turunlah dari tubuhku, kau berat.."

Jongin menurut. Menggulingkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo, merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapan posesif. Menghirup aroma tubuh maskulin milik Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merasa tenang hingga mengantuk.

"Tidurlah.. aku mencintaimu, noona.." Jongin berujar lembut seraya mengecup kening Kyungsoo lama.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin.." balas gadis itu berbisik yang membuat kekasihnya tersenyum kecil di tengah kecupan yang ia lakukan.

Kyungsoo membenamkan wajah pada dada bidang Jongin memposisikan diri untuk tertidur nyaman sementara tangan panjang Jongin menarik selimut guna nenutupi tubuh polos mereka. Namun mata bulat yang sudah mulai memberat itu sedetik membola terkejut akibat teringat sesuatu...

"Jongin.."

"Hm..?"

"Kau mengeluarkannya didalam?"

"Eum.. iya.."

"MWO?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hello! hello! what!..Hello! hello! what!**_

_**Tell me what you want right now..**_

_**Hello! hello! what!..Hello! hello! what!**_

_**Im'a give it to you girl right now..**_

**Hello! hello! what! Rendy datang! Yup! * nyanyi ala BTS :3**

**Kya! akhirnya Rendy bisa bawain chapter BTS - War of Hormone * evil laugh :v sorry banget kalo NCnya kurang hot.. nulis chap ini lagi bad mood sebenernya, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan T^T Rendy nulis sendiri, Wey emang ga ikut nulis chapter ini karna lagi sakit * cepet sembuh ya sayang * eeaaa :'D Mungkin akan ada adegan beginian lagi kalo Wey ngizinin, ini ff kan punya dia, idenya dia, yg banyak nulis dia :v**

**Terima kasih readers-deul, review kalian benar benar membuat kami semakin bersemangat. Ya udah segitu aja.. silahkan kritik di kotak review ya readers-deul :) terima kasih banyak untuk kalian, maaf belum bisa bales satu persatu tapi kita seneng banget bacanya.. buat account Lady Azhura, ada salam dari Wey ^^**

**gomawo readers :) saranghae ^^ see u next**

**chapter :3**

**Special thanks to :**

**Lady Azhura | sehun pou | oneofcandies | 1004baekie | Kim Refa | Re-Panda68 | ArraHyeri2 | xanyeol | WindaWinda | Baby Crong | Park Hye Hoon | Kim YeHyun | whirlwind27 | pcyms7 | yixingcom | kmskjw21 | kaysaiko | LeeEunin | adindaekaputri20 | SognatoreL | itsmsenn | byvn88 | beng beng max | ruixi1 | Ms. Do12 | 14045 | Aria F | Sniaanggrn | shallow lin | luwinaa | Bobby | kyungs | aldifirdaus63 | kyungie love | cahayaanjanie | Oh Lu-Yan | Desta Soo | Kaisoo32 | CuteLatteDO | soshin | syifa | kyungsoo98 | park hyun kyung | darkestlake | ShinJiWoo920202 | donutkim | Rly. | Sniaanggrn | Eclaire Oh | yumnada1 | cahayaanjanie | doremifaseul | RiKyungie | CallmeAlma | Makoto | sukhyu | Seoglyu Yeowang | Juan Kev | farfaridah16 | xiurmi | nikyunmin byvn88 | sehunsdeer | luxiury90 | Nini | Meiiii | jinahyoo | dekaeskajei | Kim Leera | AdeliaFernanda5 | GaemXian137 | SeluHana | ChenMinDongsaeng14 | ErikaGalaxyPark | EveInSoo | |Vita Williona Venus | aldifirdaus63 | Jung Eunhee | 1004baeki |Sendal jepit yang tersakiti | Kaisoo32 | ninnaa | darkestlake | | SeluHana | ZameGun | qoriatinnisa | younlaycious88 | Lovesoo | exindira | dyodomyeon | kaiLa wu | she3nn0 | SFA30 | eviloshhd | llamiranabilazatnika | thelostisland35 | .568 | mrblackJ | shikyung3 | Eclaire Oh | ayudesy1222 | kmskjw21 | hyejinpark | diiaah | JonginOmma | panypany | zee konstantin | Resha910 | Chanbrakadabra | Evita | faelaholic | Debby Jongong | raah2728 | rararabiultsyani | mocca | baekpaper | claudyaanissa | aldifirdaus63 | 1004hoteuk | EveInSoo | MaudiRein | taolovetao | overdyosoo | chocohazelnut07 | humaira9394 | FarhanAnaknyaDio | t.a | mamik | adindaptr1524 | thelostisland35 | jdcchan | luhannieka | Rahel KaiSoo shipper | .142035 | MegumiTwister | thelostisland35 | kaiLa wu | pastelblossom | younlaycious88 | yyaswda | she3nn0 | reshaelli11 | Fujoshi Panda | llamiranabilazatnika | fishyelf | hye rin | PengunjungKaisoo | Anmeostfire | fans | joonwu | baconslight | Kai monggu | Marcha | Auntmn panda | Dmischa | Red Ocean | iridaescent | Little Kyung Kyung | zee konstantin | Baby Kim | zoldyk | iridaescent | Sofia Magdalena | DBSJYJ | Shun Akira | AdeknyaLay | NopwillineKaiSoo | ChanSooKaiSoo aegy | athali92 | AmeChan95 | ryaauliao | amhi | sumiya wu | Pil | Gigi onta| Ria-riu | SyiSehun | Mekkyyy | lianiamiDYO | RinZura | alxshav | medetmelek |**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WendyXO**


	8. Hold Me Tight

**Hyung or Noona**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**and other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is**

**GS!**

**and**

**Rate - M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana cara Jongin beradaptasi dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyung kandungnya sendiri telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan cantik akibat meminum ramuan yang salah? Apakah Kyungsoo masih pantas dipanggil 'Hyung' atau lebih pantas dipanggil 'Noona' mengingat tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi perempuan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo :'D**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_Kyungsoo membenamkan wajah pada dada bidang Jongin memposisikan diri untuk tertidur nyaman sementara tangan panjang Jongin menarik selimut guna nenutupi tubuh polos mereka. Namun mata bulat yang sudah mulai memberat itu sedetik membola terkejut akibat teringat sesuatu..._

_"Jongin.."_

_"Hm..?"_

_"Kau mengeluarkannya didalam?"_

_"Eum.. iya.."_

_"MWO?!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**Hold Me Tight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dahi yang berkerut di wajah tampan Jongin memperlihatkan rasa bingung dan heran. Apa salahnya jika mengeluarkan cairan cinta didalam? bukankah sebagian besar pasangan melalukan hal yang sama..?

Hening.

Kepala Jongin di putari satu kalimat tanya, wajahnya terlihat kebingungan, berbeda dengan wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang menegang takut.

Tangan lentik bergemetar dapat Jongin rasakan saat pundak polosnya dicekram dengan kuat. Ia sedikit merunduk, menatap wajah cantik sang kekasih yang tampak cemas.

"Kalau aku hamil... bagaimana...?"

Suara lirih gadis dalam dekapannya membuat ia menganggukkan kepala serta bergumam 'O' tanda mengerti bahwa gadisnya ini hanya takut hamil.

"Jadi, jika mengeluarkan didalam bisa membuatmu hamil?"

Kyungsoo mendelik tajam memperlihatkan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. "Kau 'kan mesum tapi begitu saja tidak tahu!" gadis ini mengomel dengan mimik wajah yang begitu menggemaskan bagi Jongin.

Tawa renyah keluar dari bibirnya. Tentu saja Jongin tahu hal ini, ia hanya jahil berniat mencairkan suasana gadisnya yang menunjukkan gurat rasa takut disana.

"Kalau sekali melakukan belum tentu bisa hamil, noona.."

"Tapi kata Luhan itu bisa membuatku hamil, bagaimana jika-"

"Sstt.. Luhan belum tentu benar." Jongin menyela dengan nada sehalus mungkin. "Jika kau memang hamil, kita menikah." tambahnya tanpa beban.

Mendengar perkataan Jongin membuat hatinya sedikit tersentak. Namja ini semakin mengeratkan dekapan mereka, membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Cengkraman tangan pada pundak Jongin pun mengendur.

Segala sesuatu yang terjadi entah di kemudian hari terngiang dan berputar di kepala gadis ini. Memiliki keturunan dan buah hati memang sangat di idamkan bagi para pasangan, tapi berbeda dengan Kyungsoo.

Bukan apa-apa.. ia hanya takut.., takut terjadi sesuatu hal buruk mengenai tubuhnya yang menjelma ajaib menjadi perempuan, takut menjadi wanita hamil mengingat usia masih begitu dini terlebih ia adalah pelajar SMA yang duduk di bangku kelas dua, takut jika nanti ia memang hamil diluar nikah akan mencoreng nama baik kedua orang tua yang cukup terkenal dikalangan pembisnis di negri Korea ini. Termasuk orang tua Jongin.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih begitu muda. 17 tahun tepatnya. Seusia itu tentu belum siap menjalani kehidupan berkeluarga dengan hadirnya seorang buah hati.

Apakah ia sanggup melewati ini semua? bagaimana jika nanti-

"Jangan melamun. Sekarang tidurlah, semua akan baik-baik saja.."

Suara berat dengan nada halus menginterupsi Kyungsoo untuk berhenti dari lamunan panjang tak berujung. Oh.. bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo berfikir sampai sejauh itu hanya karna bercinta. Mungkin saja Jongin benar, jika hanya melakukan sekali belum tentu bisa hamil.

"Jongin.."

"Ya, noona?"

"Kau mencintaiku 'kan?"

Tawa renyah yang cukup panjang kembali Kyungsoo dengar.

"Sebelum kau menanyakan hal itu, aku sudah lama mencintaimu bahkan saat kau belum berubah seperti ini." Jongin menjawab kalem masih diiringi tawa kecilnya.

"Kau tidak bohong 'kan? kau tidak akan meninggalkanku? kau menerimaku apa adanya? kau tak peduli genderku 'kan?"

Bodoh. Dalam hati Kyungsoo merutuki perkataannya sendiri. Tanpa bertanyapun ia jelas tahu jawaban sang kekasih.

Tawa Jongin mereda ketika mendengar cecaran pertanyaan dari suara parau Kyungsoo yang begitu menuntut.

Kembali di tatapnya mata bulat indah yang mulai di genangi air mata, berusaha memancarkan ketenangan untuk malaikat bermata bulat yang tengah dilingkupi rasa ketakutan ini.

Jongin mengusap sebelah pipi Kyungsoo sesaat menempelkan kening mereka. Memberi senyuman terbaiknya untuk sang gadis.

"Aku sayang padamu, noona.." ungkapan tulus keluar bersamaan dengan bulir air mata menetes dari pelupuk yang tak lagi bisa membendung.

Jongin menyeka air mata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jari seraya kembali berkata tulus. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku ada untukmu. Jadi jangan takut. Aku mencintaimu." itulah yang hanya bisa Jongin katakan, walau jauh didalam lubuk hati terbesit rasa tidak rela jika Kyungsoo harus kembali menjadi laki-laki kelak.

Kyungsoo masih bungkam, sibuk dengan semua rasa ketakutan yang hinggap. Kecupan penuh sayang di bibir dapat ia rasakan saat ini membuat kedua matanya terpejam menikmati. Menyadari bahwa Jongin sangat mencintainya dan tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja, itu cukup membuat hatinya tenang.

Kyungsoo tahu siapa Jongin, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Maka tak heran dapat mempercayai satu sama lain. Mereka selalu bersama, teman bermain sedari kecil sampai sekarang. Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang menganggap keduanya adalah kakak beradik yang saling mencintai dan menjadikan mereka berstatus sepasang kekasih.

"Kau menyesal telah bercinta denganku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat tak setuju dengan pertanyaan itu. "Aku senang melakukannya bersamamu."

Segera saja senyuman jahil muncul di bibir Jongin. "Kalau kau senang, ayo lakukan lagi. Aku janji akan mengeluarkannya diluar."

Kyungsoo refleks membulatkan mata. Ada rasa ingin tak ingin mendengar ajakan manis barusan, disisi lain memang nikmat tetapi ia sudah mulai mengantuk dan merasa lelah.

"E-eum, Jongin.. aku sudah mengantuk, sebaiknya kita tid- aakhhh! j-janganh meremasnya terlalu kuath.. nghh.. ahhh.."

.

.

.

Kedua mata bening bulat ini mengerjap beberapa kali, membiasakan penglihatan pada sorot mentari pagi nan hangat sebelum menangkap objek wajah lelaki tampan yang masih tertidur pulas.

Senyuman manis merekah dengan jemari tangan menelusuri wajah sang kekasih. Mulai dari kening, mata, hidung, pipi, dan bibir tak luput dari sentuhan. Sempurna. Itulah yang ada di fikiran Kyungsoo kala melihat wajah tampan Jongin. Baginya, wajah itu terlihat tampan, mempesona, tegas dan kekanakan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Ingatannya menerawang pada saat malam - malam indah mereka, membuat Kyungsoo kini menyadari bahwa ia merasa menjadi perempuan sesungguhnya. Segera saja kedua pipi gadis ini merona samar membuat wajah cantik bak boneka itu semakin manis.

"Selamat pagi.." Kyungsoo berbisik ceria tanpa berniat untuk membangunkan Jongin, ia hanya ingin menyiapkan sarapan terlebih dulu sebelum kekasihnya terjaga.

Dengan pelan Kyungsoo menyingkirkan sebelah tangan Jongin yang melingkar di pinggang. Ia meringis tanpa suara saat menggerakan kakinya, rasa perih di area kewanitaan masih sedikit terasa. Ya, hanya sedikit.

Tapi Kyungsoo memaksakan diri berjalan mendekati kaos putih polos milik Jongin yang oversize saat di kenakan sampai menutupi setengah paha. Ia memunguti pakaian - pakaian mereka yang tergeletak tak jauh dari ranjang, kemudian dibawanya untuk dicuci.

Selesai membersihkan diri dan mencuci pakaian, Kyungsoo mulai berkutat di dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Di akhir pekan yang bebas, kadang mereka akan mengunjungi rumah masing-masing, tapi kali ini Kyungsoo berharap bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jongin hanya berdua.

Hampir satu jam Kyungsoo menyiapkan sarapan spesial untuk sang kekasih, ia tersenyum bangga memandangi meja makan bundar yang penuh dengan berbagai masakan buatannya di atas piring. Dengan riang Kyungsoo melangkah memasuki kamar guna membangunkan sang kekasih yang masih terlelap.

"Jongin-ah.. ireona.."

Cup!

Mata tajam itu membuka perlahan setelah kecupan singkat dipipi berhasil membuatnya terjaga. Ia tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah rapi dan cantik seraya mengubah posisi duduk.

"Noona, morning kiss.." rengeknya dengan suara khas bangun tidur.

Kyungsoo terkikik dan kembali mengecup pipi kekasih manjanya ini.

"Yak.. disini, noona.." Jongin merajuk, menunjuk bibirnya sendiri mengisyaratkan untuk Kyungsoo mencium di bagian itu.

"Ani! Mandilah.. aku sudah membuat sarapan."

"Ck! baiklah.."

Srek!

Jongin menyibakkan selimut bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang memekik kencang berlarian keluar dari kamar. Heran karna kekasihnya berteriak, Jongin tertawa geli menyadari tubuhnya yang telanjang dibalik selimut putih itu.

"Yak! kenapa harus berteriak? kau 'kan sudah melihat semuanya semalam!"

.

.

.

Duk!

Duk!

Duk!

Suara bola yang memantul antara daratan dan telapak tangan mengiringi permainan mereka. Kyungsoo berhasil mengambil alih bola basket dari tangan Jongin. Yah, walaupun itu karna Jongin yang mengalah. Jika ini pertandingan sungguhan, tentu ia berambisi untuk menang. Tapi sekarang ia sedang bertanding dengan gadisnya.

Kyungsoo mendrible bola dan bersiap untuk melakukan _shoot_. Kakinya berlari menggiring bola, bersiap melempar guna memasukan si kulit bundar ke dalam ring bersamaan dengan Jongin yang melakukan trik untuk menghalangi lawan.

Bola memang meleset, tapi trik yang dilakukan Jongin membuat ia mengerjapkan mata. Namja ini memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dengan posesif membuat pipi gadisnya bersemu samar karna jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Yak.. ayo bermain lagi." Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan diri namun Jongin malah menuntun kedua lengan kurusnya melingkari bahu tegap namja ini.

"Aku tidak ingin menang walaupun aku tahu aku akan menang."

Kyungsoo mendengus pelan mendengar ucapan Jongin yang begitu percaya diri.

"Aku hanya ingin memenangkanmu." tambahnya.

Perkataan Jongin barusan membuat ia terkikik geli. "Kau memang pemenangnya.." kata Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukan lengan yang memutari bahu sang kekasih.

Mereka beradu saling tatap, memandangi rupa menawan satu sama lain.

"Noona, saranghae.."

Kyungsoo terenyuh membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman manis. Ia menatap dalam kedua manik tajam Jongin, menemukan pancaran tulus dari sana membuat ia tak tahan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang sama.

"Nado saranghae, Jongin-ah.." balasnya.

Jongin sedikit memiringkan kepala, semakin mendekatkan wajah bersamaan kedua mata mereka yang dipejamkan. Detik itu pun belah bibir sepasang remaja ini bertemu, lumatan-lumatan penuh cinta tak luput dari pagutan mesra mereka yang lebih di dominasi oleh Jongin.

Beberapa menit sudah terlewati, Jongin menjauhkan wajah menyadari Kyungsoo membutuhkan asupan oksigen setelah dengan semangatnya mereka berciuman, ia sendiri juga tak luput menghirup udara dengan sedikit terburu.

Namja ini tersenyum menatap paras manis Kyungsoo yang memerah samar. Ia mengusap jejak saliva diatas permukaan bibir Kyungsoo menggunakan ibu jari dan menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga kanannya.

Kyungsoo terlihat sensual di mata Jongin, wajah cantik yang nampak berkeringat, pipi putih yang merona, mata bulat yang sedikit sayu, surai panjang di ikat tinggi-tinggi, anak rambut yang berjatuhan disisi wajah, dan bibir merah muda yang mengkilap.

Melihat sang kekasih seperti ini, ingin rasanya Jongin 'menerkam' Kyungsoo sekarang juga. Tapi ia cukup waras, mereka telah melakukannya semalam. Jongin hanya tak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo dengan membuat ia lelah.

Bagaimanapun juga Jongin merasa menjadi remaja laki-laki normal walaupun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia menyadari dengan jelas bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang namja.

"Kau ingin pulang ke rumah? jika iya aku akan mengantarmu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Kau sendiri?"

"Kemarin eomma mengirim pesan, katanya appa pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis dan dia harus ikut menemani. Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahmu saja, hm?"

"Eum.. Jongin-ah, sebenarnya aku ingin kita menghabiskan waktu berdua saja hari ini."

Pengakuan Kyungsoo yang malu-malu itu membuat Jongin tak tahan untuk tertawa. "Baiklah, noona.. lagipula kita jarang menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan hanya berdua saja. Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? apa kau ingin bercinta lagi denganku?" candanya.

"Yak! kau ini!" satu tepukan protes mendarat di dada Jongin yang tidak di rasa sakit sama sekali.

"Bahan makanan dan kebutuhan sehari-hari mulai habis, aku ingin berbelanja.." ujar Kyungsoo setelah tawa kekasihnya mereda.

"Arraseo, noona.. kajja.." namja ini mengecup sebelah pipi Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum menarik lembut sang gadis kembali memasuki apartemen untuk bersiap.

.

.

.

Kerutan di area kulit mata karna faktor usia ini semakin jelas terlihat akibat tersenyum kala melihat dua orang remaja berbeda gender membungkuk hormat dan memberi salam sopan. Heechul mempersilahkan mereka untuk memasuki rumah dan duduk manis di kursi ruang tamu sebelum menyuguhkan dua cangkir teh hangat di atas meja.

Wanita berumur ini memperhatikan gadis cantik yang tengah duduk manis di hadapannya, ia tersenyum melihat sebelah tangan remaja laki-laki menautkan jari jemari dengan jari lentik milik sang gadis.

"Halmeoni.. ini Kim Minseok, kekasihku.."

Heechul semakin tersenyum lebar mengetahui bahwa gadis berparas cantik itu adalah kekasih dari sang cucu, Jongdae.

Minseok tersenyum manis dan membungkuk sekali lagi. "Kim Minseok imnida.."

"Kekasihmu sangat cantik, Jongdae.."

"Eum, gumawo.. halmeoni.." Segera saja pipinya merona samar mendengar pujian halus dari Heechul. Ia bersyukur setelah di kenalkan dengan orang tua Jongdae, mereka menyambutnya dengan hangat, begitupun dengan sang nenek dari kekasihnya.

"Minseok, apakah Jongdae memperlakukanmu dengan baik? jika dia berani menyakitimu, laporkan saja pada halmeoni.. halmeoni akan menyihir anak ini menjadi katak."

Gurauan itu membuat ia dan Minseok tertawa bersama, sementara Jongdae memasang tampang datar. Ya, sebelum di kenalkan dengan Heechul, Jongdae lebih dulu memberitahu pada Minseok bahwa Heechul adalah seseorang yang ahli dalam dunia sihir, lebih tepatnya kini sudah 'mantan' penyihir.

Minseok sendiri lebih bersyukur lagi karna Heechul halmeoni adalah sosok yang ramah serta mudah bergaul walau usia tak lagi muda.

"Halmeoni! tentu saja aku memperlakukan Minseok dengan baik." Jongdae merajuk dengan kekanakannya membuat Minseok terkikik geli.

"Arraseo..arraseo.." Heechul menghentikan tawa dan seketika ia teringat sesuatu, membuat senyum lebar yang terpantri memudar saat itu juga.

"Eum, Jongdae.. halmeoni ingin bicara denganmu."

Jongdae mengerutkan dahi menyadari raut wajah Heechul tiba-tiba berubah serius. Ia mengalihkan pandang menatap sang kekasih. "Sebentar ya, sayang.."

Minseok hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Baiklah.."

Heechul lebih dulu bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang dapur disusul oleh sang cucu. Wanita berumur itu berdiri dengan tatapan kosong melihat ke luar jendela. Jongdae memandang punggung halmeoninya dengan perasaan heran, ia hanya berdiri beberapa meter di belakang Heechul.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyungsoo?"

Perkataan Heechul semakin membuat Jongdae bingung. Beberapa pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya. Ia ingat betul halmeoninya pernah menitipkan ramuan untuk Kyungsoo beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi mengapa Heechul harus seserius ini?

Apakah Kyungsoo termasuk pasiennya yang sulit untuk di sembuhkan? membayangkan hal itu membuat rasa kekhawatiran terhadap teman satu kelas musiknya hinggap di hati Jongdae.

"Dia baik. Terakhir kulihat, lusa kemarin Kyungsoo begitu ceria ketika melihat Jongin berlatih basket. Kyungsoo tambah cantik saja.. tapi jangan berfikir macam-macam, aku hanya mencintai Minseok, dia tak kalah cantik bukan..? hehe.." ujar Jongdae tertawa garing berniat mencairkan atsmosfer tegang di raut wajah Heechul.

"Cantik?!" Heechul berbalik dengan wajah terkejut dan mata yang terbelalak.

Baiklah, candaan Jongdae tidak berhasil membuat suasana menjadi santai, ia semakin bingung melihat gurat rasa takut di wajah halmeoninya.

"Iya, bahkan banyak dari teman namjaku ingin mendekatinya.. tapi mereka mundur karna gosip yang beredar Kyungsoo dan Jongin resmi menjadi kekasih. Aku belum bertanya langsung apakah itu benar atau tidak, yah.. ku harap gadis itu baik-baik saja mengingat Jongin mempunyai banyak penggemar disekolah."

"Gadis?! maksudmu, Kyungsoo?!" Heechul berujar setengah menjerit membuat Jongdae sedikit terlonjak. Mungkin di ruang tamu sana Minseok juga mendengarnya.

Jongdae sungguh kebingungan, dahinya semakin berkerut dalam. "Halmeoni, sebenarnya ada apa? kenapa dengan Kyungsoo?"

Heechul mendekat, menggenggam kedua tangan cucunya begitu erat. Jongdae sangat bingung luar biasa menatap sang halmeoni yang menunjukkan bertambahnya rasa khawatir dan takut disana.

"Jongdae, kau sudah memberikan ramuan obat yang halmeoni titipkan untuk Kyungsoo?" ujarnya parau.

"Sudah halmeoni.."

"Lalu kenapa Kyungsoo masih menjadi perempuan? Apakah kau benar-benar memberikan ramuan itu padanya?"

"Aku sudah memberikannya kepada-"

"Jongdae.., Kyungsoo itu laki-laki!" sela Heechul cepat. Wanita yang menyandang sebagai nenek itu sukses membuat cucunya menegang bagai tersambar petir.

"A-apa yang.. halmeoni katakan? Kyungsoo seorang yeoja, halmeoni.." timpal Jongdae halus dengan mata yang masih membola.

Heechul menggeleng, bulir air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya. Genggaman pada tangan sang cucu pun terlepas. Ia tak habis fikir, apakah ramuannya gagal lagi? tapi sungguh Heechul benar-benar yakin terhadap ramuan penawar yang ia buat kali ini.

"Halmeoni..." Jongdae panik melihat sang nenek menangis. Tapi ia sendiri masih bingung dengan semua ucapan Heechul.

"Ya Tuhan.. duniapun ikut tersihir.." Ia bergumam pedih. Rasa bersalah hinggap di hatinya mengingat kehidupan Kyungsoo yang sekarang. Bagaimana bisa anak itu sangat tegar menerima perubahan gendernya.

Jongdae menggenggam sebelah tangan sang nenek membuat wajah yang masih cantik walau sudah berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu menegadah, menunjukkan rasa takut dan khawatir secara bersamaan.

"Tolong jelaskan semuanya, halmeoni.." ujar Jongdae halus.

Heechul menghela nafas panjang terlebih dulu. Ia berharap semoga sang cucu satu-satunya tidak akan marah setelah apa yang ia perbuat terhadap kehidupan Kyungsoo.

"Jongdae-ya.. Do Kyungsoo, adalah seorang remaja laki-laki normal. Malam itu dia kemari bersama temannya, Jongin. Dia memohon pada halmeoni untuk membuat segelas ramuan agar dunia asmaranya sukses, dia begitu ingin mempunyai kekasih, dia ingin segera mendapatkan seorang gadis.- Halmeoni.. sudah menolak karna begitu lama tidak meracik sebuah ramuan lagi. Tapi Kyungsoo begitu memohon, halmeoni tidak tega melihatnya Jongdae-ya.."

Jongdae hanya diam memberi waktu untuk halmeoninya melanjutkan penjelasan.

"Ya, halmeoni sudah berusaha meracik ramuan yang Kyungsoo minta. Tapi..." Heechul kini terisak, membuat Jongdae merengkuh tubuh halmeoni tersayang kedalam sebuah pelukan, mengusap punggungnya agar Heechul lebih tenang.

"Halmeoni gagal membuat ramuan, Jongdae! Karna ramuan itu, Kyungsoo berubah menjadi perempuan! Semua dunia ikut tersihir olehnya, termasuk kau!" tambah Heechul setengah menjerit di sela tangisan. Rasa penyesalan begitu ketara terdengar dari ucapan sang nenek yang begitu rapuh.

Jongdae paham sekarang, ia menghela nafas dan memberi senyum maklum terhadap halmeoninya.

"Kumohon Jongdae, pastikan Kyungsoo meminum ramuan yang ku titipkan padamu agar dia bisa kembali menjadi laki-laki." pintanya.

Jongdae mengangguk yakin. "Baik halmeoni.."

"Kumohon.. jangan sampai Kyungsoo terluka. Jika kulitnya tergores atau kepala terbentur sedikit saja, dia akan terserang penyakit yang sangat menyakitkan. Ini effek ramuan yang salah itu, Jongdae. Pastikan Kyungsoo meminum ramuanku dan kembali menjadi namja agar jika dia terjatuh atau terpeleset kelak dia tidak akan terkena rasa sakit itu. Kumohon.. halmeoni tak ingin Kyungsoo sakit, bahkan seorang dokter ahli pun tidak akan bisa menanganinya. Cepat, ini belum terlambat Jongdae.."

Jongdae kembali menegang. Rasa kekhawatiran meledak dihatinya. Ia sangat khawatir terhadap Kyungsoo. Dan yang paling membuat emosional rasa takut yang luar biasa saat ia kembali mendengar penuturan Heechul yang mungkin lebih takut dan khawatir dari yang Jongdae rasakan.

"Penyakit itu... bisa membunuh Kyungsoo.." lirih Heechul terisak.

Jongdae terkejut bukan main. "Aku akan menemui Kyungsoo sekarang, halmeoni. Aku pergi."

Sang cucu mencium dahi Heechul sekilas kemudian berlalu meninggakan Heechul yang masih terisak pedih dengan semua rasa takut dan bersalah yang semakin dalam.

"Minseok-ie, ikut aku.."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana halmeoni-"

"Halmeoni baik-baik saja, sayang.."

Jongdae segera menarik sebelah tangan Minseok yang masih duduk manis di kursi ruang tamu.

Sebelum memasuki mobil, Minseok bertanya kala ia menyadari raut tegang diwajah sang kekasih.

"Jongdae-ya, gwaenchana..?" ia bertanya halus menatap Jongdae khawatir.

Namja ini hanya tersenyum tipis dan memberi kecupan singkat dibibir Minseok untuk menyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Jongdae menyuruh Minseok memasuki mobilnya, dan membawa mereka ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

"Noona, awas!" Jongin memekik dan segera menyembunyikan Kyungsoo kedalam dekapan.

Traks!

"Akhh!"

"Jongin-ah, gwaenchana?" Kyungsoo menatap sang kekasih yang menahan sakit. Ia merasa bersalah karna harusnya ialah yang merasakan sakit itu.

"Ahh.. ini lumayan. Rasanya sama seperti mendapat jitakan darimu." sahut Jongin mengusap kepalanya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengulum senyum menahan tawa.

"Aigooo.. Eunjo-ya, hati-hati dengan mainan pesawat terbangmu, nak! kau melukai hyung ini!" seorang ibu paru baya berseru kepada bocah laki-laki sekitar usia 7 tahun yang dengan asyiknya memegang remote control untuk mengendalikan pesawat terbang yang ia mainkan seraya berlarian aktif.

"Maafkan anakku.. dia sungguh nakal, aku akan menegurnya." ujar sang ibu menatap Jongin bersalah.

"Ah, gwaenchana ahjjuma. Anak seusia itu sedang aktif bermain. Jangan menyalahkan anakmu, sebaiknya ahjjuma mencari tempat bermain yang lebih aman, karna di taman seperti ini banyak orang yang berkunjung." sahut Jongin memaklumi.

Ya, selesai berbelanja mereka mengunjungi taman di dekat Sungai Han untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan.

Ibu parubaya itu tersenyum lembut. Matanya melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jongin secara bergantian. "Terima kasih. Eum, ngomong-ngomong kalian sangat cocok. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu." ujarnya ramah, ia membungkuk sekilas kemudian berlalu mendekati sang anak.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling tatap dan tertawa geli bersama. Senyuman Kyungsoo memudar seketika kala melihat pelipis Jongin yang sedikit lecet.

"Jongin-ah, pelipismu.." segera saja ia merogoh saku jeans yang di kenakan guna mengambil sesuatu. Ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan Kyungsoo, jika ia sedang bepergian selalu membawa plester untuk luka ringan kemanapun.

Dengan pelan Kyungsoo menempelkan plester cokelat itu tepat menutupi luka lecet di pelipis sang kekasih.

"Apa ini sakit?"

"Tidak, noona. Ah, aku merasakan baling-baling pesawat mainan itu mengenai pelipisku tadi."

"Jja, sekarang lukamu sudah tertutup. Terima kasih karna sudah melindungiku, Jongin." Kyungsoo tersenyum seraya sebelah tangannya mengelus pipi Jongin.

"Sudah kewajibanku untuk melindungimu."

Ucapan tulus namjanya membuat Kyungsoo menarik diri untuk memeluk erat tubuh tegap seseorang yang di cintainya ini. Jongin mengecup sisi kepala Kyungsoo dan mengusap pelan punggung sempit sang kekasih. Tak peduli pada tatapan orang-orang yang melihat keduanya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo larut dalam pelukan hangat mereka.

Sementara di depan beranda apartemen terlihat Jongdae yang frustasi karna tidak menemukan sang pemilik.

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

Ia tak berhenti untuk mengetuk pintu dan menekan bel berulang kali. Wajah tampan yang selalu ceria ini terganti dengan gurat cemas disana.

Fikiran Jongdae benar-benar berkecamuk. Tentang bagaimana Kyungsoo berubah menjadi perempuan, berfikir bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah 'Gay', Kyungsoo yang akan mati jika tubuhnya terluka sedikit saja, sihir yang begitu luar biasa melewati akal sehat dan logika manusia. Jongdae benar-benar dibuat pening memikirkan itu semua.

Minseok yang berdiri di sampingnya belum paham mengenai situasi yang terjadi. Ia hanya menatap iba Jongdae yang terus menyerukan nama Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Mungkin mereka sedang pergi, kita tunggu beberapa jam lagi. Tanganmu memerah karna terus mengetuk pintu." Minseok berujar halus, di raihnya sebelah tangan Jongdae yang terlihat memerah kemudian mengusap perlahan di bagian buku-buku tangan itu.

Jongdae tertegun menatap tangannya sendiri. "Maaf, aku terlalu khawatir.. ponsel mereka tidak aktif, aku sulit menghubunginya." namja ini berucap lirih.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku mengerti dengan perasaanmu, kau begitu khawatir terhadap Kyungsoo. Sebaiknya kita pulang, tanganmu perlu di kompres Jongdae-ya. Kita akan kembali kemari untuk menemuinya."

Jongdae tersenyum tipis atas perhatian Minseok. Ia mengangguk sesaat kemudian meraih tangan sang yeoja untuk membawanya pulang. Lagipula Jongdae sendiri tak ingin mengacuhkan Minseok dengan keadaan yang kacau balau. Harusnya akhir pekan ini menjadi hari bahagia dimana mereka saling memperkenalkan diri terhadap keluarga keduanya.

.

.

.

Pukul setengah enam sore. Sepasang anak remaja ini baru saja pulang dari acara berbelanja serta kencan mereka. Setelah merapikan barang belanjaan serta mandi sore kini keduanya tengah duduk santai di sofa, menikmati film yang di tayangkan pada salah satu stasiun televisi. Jongin tampak nyaman berposisi tertidur dengan paha Kyungsoo yang dijadikan bantal untuk menyangga kepalanya, sementara sang gadis hanya membelai lembut surai pendek milik Jongin. Mereka begitu menikmati film bernuansa Disney di layar Tv, melihat adegan memasak disana, Kyungsoo jadi ingin memasak juga.

"Jongin.."

"Hm?"

"Kau ingin menu apa untuk makan malam kita?"

"Hmm... aku ingin nasi goreng kimchi."

"Baiklah.."

"Geurae, gumawo chagiya.."

Gadis ini terkikik geli kala sang kekasih memeluk pinggang serta membenamkan wajah ke perut datarnya.

"Hey, jangan tidur. Aku ingin memasak."

"Hmm.. biarkan seperti ini dulu."

"Baiklah, biarkan seperti ini jika kau ingin melewatkan makan malammu."

Jongin langsung bangkit berposisi duduk, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa karna merasa berhasil dengan ancamannya barusan.

"Arraseo, kau boleh memasak noona."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, mengecup sebelah pipi Jongin lalu melesat ke ruang dapur. Disana gadis ini mulai sibuk, mempersiapkan bumbu dan bahan-bahan. Memotong daging ayam menjadi kecil-kecil, mengocok telur, menanak nasi, dan lain-lain.

Sementara Jongin merasa matanya terus memberat jika terus menatap layar datar yang menampilkan film disana. Ia memilih mematikan Tv dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dengan melihat Kyungsoo memasak mungkin saja kantuknya akan hilang. Bagaimanapun bagi Jongin, tak ada yang lebih indah selain memandang Kyungsoo.

"Noona..!"

Trak!

"Aww!"

"Eh! Apa aku mengagetkanmu?" Jongin setengah berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Namja ini sedikit terkejut kala melihat kekasihnya meringis pelan akibat jari yang tergores pisau saat sedang memotong bawang. Segera saja dikecupnya telunjuk Kyungsoo, menghisap sisa darah yang keluar.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Jongin." ujar Kyungsoo terkekeh geli memperhatikan sang kekasih yang masih menghisap lembut jari telunjuknya.

"Jja, darahnya sudah tidah keluar." Jongin mengecup jari telunjuk Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

"Kau duduklah dulu.." titah Kyungsoo pelan menunjuk meja makan mereka.

Namun Jongin enggan untuk beranjak, ia malah menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu lemari pendingin seraya tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang kembali melanjutkan memotong bawang.

Tanpa Jongin sadari, tangan lentik Kyungsoo berubah bergetar, wajah cantiknya mulai pucat pasi yang kini di penuhi oleh keringat. Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya panas seperti terbakar, entah kenapa.. badannya terasa dingin namun keringat malah bercucuran.

Prang!

Pisau serta alas memotong bersamaan potongan bawang berjatuhan ke lantai yang untung saja tidak mengenai kaki Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo noona!"

Jongin tersentak kaget, dengan cepat ia meraup tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang hampir limbung. Namja ini sungguh dibuat panik.

Tangan Kyungsoo mencekram kaos Jongin begitu kuat, menahan sakit tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba kedinginan serta kepala yang terasa terbakar hebat.

"Kepalaku.. kepalaku sakit.. a-aku.. kedinginan Jongin.. shhh..." Ia panik mendengar Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan.

Tubuh mungil itu di papah menuju kamar dan merebahkannya di atas ranjang.

"Kau kedinginan tapi tubuhmu panas sekali, kau juga berkeringat." Jongin mengusap peluh Kyungsoo. Ia sendiri begitu bingung dan panik, setahunya tadi Kyungsoo sehat-sehat saja bukan?

"Akkhh! kepalaku!" Kyungsoo berteriak menahan sakit. Dan itu sungguh pedih di pendengaran Jongin.

Namja ini sibuk mencari ponsel, ia mengumpat saat menyadari ponselnya kehabisan baterai begitu juga dengan ponsel milik Kyungsoo. Ia merutuki diri karna lupa mencarger. Menunggu ponselnya aktif, Jongin kembali menenangkan Kyungsoo yang bergerak tak nyaman serta meraung-raung karna kesakitan.

"Noona, aku bingung harus memberimu obat apa? pusing kepala atau demam atau semacamnya?" tak sadar bulir air mata menetes dari mata tajam itu. Jongin menangis melihat Kyungsoo yang tersiksa dengan rasa sakit yang aneh. Bagaimana tidak aneh melihat Kyungsoo yang semula baik-baik saja tiba-tiba merasakan sakit seperti ini.

"Kepalaku! sakiiiitt! AAAAAARRGGHHH!" Kyungsoo meremas rambutnya sendiri menahan sakit yang luar biasa hebat.

Segera Jongin kembali mengecek ponsel dan bersyukur karna benda persegi tersebut telah menyala. Dengan cepat namja ini mendial nomor penting.

"Yeobseo, dokter Cho. Cepat ke apartemen tunggal milik putra dari Kim Joonmyun. Aku perlu bantuanmu, kumohon dokter! SEKARANG!"

_"Baik, tapi maaf saya akan terlambat karna diluar sedang hujan badai, Jongin." _ujar suara di seberang sana.

"AKU TAK PEDULI! KEMARI SEKARANG JUGA!"

_"Akan saya usahakan."_

Pip!

Jongin merutuki hujan yang mengguyur serta dokter yang biasa menangani keluarga mereka akan terlambat datang. Yah, Jongin sudah tahu sebentar lagi kemungkinan akan turun hujan menyadari langit tampak mendung saat ia dan Kyungsoo pulang dari taman sore tadi.

Rintihan Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit. Namja ini kembali menenangkan sang kekasih, membisikan kata-kata indah di telinganya. Kyungsoo terus merintih dan meraung membuat Jongin semakin menangis sampai sesenggukan.

Kyungsoo tersiksa dengan rasa terbakar dibagian kepala. Wajah cantik itu terlihat memerah dan merengut menahan sakit, kedua tangan yang mengepal erat serta kaki yang di hentak-hentakkan.

"Astaga... apa yang harus kulakukan..?" gumam Jongin frustasi di sela tangis.

Ia menoleh ke arah meja nakas saat ponselnya berdering nyaring.

"Yeobse-"

"_Kim Jongin! kau kah itu? Apa kau sudah memberikan ramuan obat pada Kyungsoo? Jawab aku?!_" suara di seberang sana memekik geram.

Jongin mengenali suara ini. Dia pasti-

"Jongdae hyung..." lirihnya terisak.

_"Cepat berikan pada Kyungsoo! Kau tidak membuang ramuannya 'kan? Ini belum terlambat, Kyungsoo tidak boleh terluka barang sedikitpun. Hey, kenapa disana berisik sekali.. siapa yang berteriak kesakitan? Ada ap-"_

"Sudah terlambat, hyung.." Jongin tak bisa menahan isakannya lagi. "Semuanya sudah terlambat!" namja ini mulai kembali menangis, memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya pada orang lain.

_"Bodoh! Kyungsoo bisa mati! Aku kesana sekarang!"_

Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Jongdae. Bahkan Jongin tak peduli makian namja itu.

Didalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa begitu menyesal. Tak buang waktu lama segera Jongin berlari menuju garasi, mengambil botol ramuan yang selama ini telah di sembunyikan di dalam bagasi mobil.

Jongin tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tak peduli apapun gender Kyungsoo, tak peduli mereka sesama jenis, tak peduli mereka akan dikatakan apa.. yang terpenting bagi Jongin, ia dan Kyungsoo saling mencintai. Itu sudah cukup baginya.

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran Jongin membuka tutup botol itu, ia mendekat dan duduk disisi Kyungsoo yang berbaring seraya meraung menahan sakit.

"Noona.. minumlah.. aku tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini.. kumohon minumlah, aku yakin kau akan sembuh dari semuanya.." Jongin berujar pedih berniat meminumkan cairan ungu itu ke arah mulut Kyungsoo.

Walaupun sedang menahan sakit yang luar biasa sangat menyakitkan, Kyungsoo masih cukup memiliki kesadaran.

"A-apa itu.., J-Jongin..?" ia bertanya parau.

"I-ini.. ramuan dari Heechul halmeoni.. Kumohon minumlah.." titah Jongin halus.

Kyungsoo menggeleng sebisa mungkin. "Aku ti-tidak mau.. m-menjadi namja.. aku tidak mau!"

"Noona, ini demi kebaikanmu.."

"T-tidak, Akkhhh! s-sakit! kepalaku!"

"Jaebal noona, minumlah.."

"Aku h-hanya ingin kita terlihat normal, Jongin..!"

"Aku tak peduli, noona! Aku tak peduli jenis kelamin! Sekarang minumlah..!"

Kyungsoo hanya pasrah ketika Jongin membimbingnya untuk meminum ramuan penawar pemberian Heechul. Akhirnya cairan ungu dalam botol itu habis tak bersisa. Jongin merasa lega dan sakit pada hatinya secara bersamaan.

Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk berdebat lagi dan ia hanya mampu berbisik lirih.

"Peluk aku dengan erat, Jongin.."

Untuk beberapa detik tubuh Kyungsoo di penuhi cahaya ajaib berwarna putih terang nan silau, Jongin menarik dan memeluk erat tubuh lemas bercahaya itu seraya berujar lirih.

"Do Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu.."

Dan cahaya ajaib putih terang nan silau kini perlahan menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kkwak jabajwo.. nal anajwo.. can you trust me, can you trust me, can you trust me.. Kkwak kkeureoanajwo.. Kkwak jabajwo.. nal anajwo.. Can you trust me, can you trust me.. jebal, jebal, jebal, kkeureoanajwo..**_

**Hiks.. lagu BTS - Hold Me Tight ini bener-bener nyesek. Ini termasuk single baru dari BTS T^T Wey jadi ga sabar mau nulis chapter bertitle I Need U :")**

**Makasih ya yang udah doain Wey cepet sembuh, dan akhirnya taraaa.. Wey cuma bisa nulis ini. Maaf kalo mengecewakan.. dan Wey ngga buat Kyung bakal hamil dulu, maaf ya. Tenang semua, Kyung akan kembali menjadi yeoja bagaimanapun caranya * smirk**

**Dan jujur, Wey ngerasa kembali ga enak badan pas baca tulisan Rendy chapter 7 kemarin, saking hotnya itu chapter. * lirik Rendy**

**Biarkan mereka menikmati moment itu chagiyaaa.. * tunjuk Kaisoo -Rendy.**

**Arraseo.. arraseo..-Wey. * oke lupakan!**

**Terima kasih yah readers.. kalian begitu membuat Wey dan Rendy semangat menulis cerita absurd ini. Dan kecup sayang buat Lady Azhura. Bolehkan kita anggep kamu adik.. kkk..^^**

**Pokoknya terimakasih banyak yang udah mau baca ff absurd kolaborasi kita terutama yang udah review, buat silent reader juga makasih udah baca.. jangan berfikir negatif tentang kita ya.. Wey sama Rendy emang 'pacaran', tapi jangan samain kita seperti halnya ff Hyung or Noona berate-M ini, kami tahu aturan dan hal baik dalam bersikap :")**

**Silahkan review my readers! :) kalian adalah semangat kami untuk melanjutkan cerita ff diatas :3 **

**Saranghae readers-deul ^^ see u next chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WendyXO**


	9. Tomorrow

**Hyung or Noona**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**and other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is**

**GS!**

**and**

**Rate - M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana cara Jongin beradaptasi dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyung kandungnya sendiri telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan cantik akibat meminum ramuan yang salah? Apakah Kyungsoo masih pantas dipanggil 'Hyung' atau lebih pantas dipanggil 'Noona' mengingat tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi perempuan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo :'D**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_Kyungsoo hanya pasrah ketika Jongin membimbingnya untuk meminum ramuan penawar pemberian Heechul. Akhirnya cairan ungu dalam botol itu habis tak bersisa. Jongin merasa lega dan sakit pada hatinya secara bersamaan._

_Sementara Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk berdebat lagi dan ia hanya mampu berbisik lirih._

_"Peluk aku dengan erat, Jongin.."_

_Untuk beberapa detik tubuh Kyungsoo di penuhi cahaya ajaib berwarna putih terang nan silau, Jongin menarik dan memeluk erat tubuh lemas bercahaya itu seraya berujar lirih._

_"Do Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu.."_

_Dan cahaya ajaib putih terang nan silau kini perlahan menghilang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**Tomorrow**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah jeruk mandarin terjatuh dari genggaman, menggelinding mulus memasuki sebuah kolong meja kecil di sudut ruang dapur. Satu tangan putih yang mulai terlihat berkerut menjulur meraba, mencari benda bulat kecil berkulit jingga terang disana.

Tapi yang ditemukan bukanlah benda bulat melainkan benda keras berbentuk lumayan besar. Ditariknya benda berupa buku tebal nan usang dengan penuh debu dibagian atas.

Mengabaikan jeruk yang masih tergeletak, Heechul malah mengerutkan dahi sambil bangkit membawa buku usang itu lalu di taruhnya diatas meja makan seraya mendudukan tubuh di kursi.

Heechul meniup pelan permukaan buku, mengusir debu dan membersihkan sisanya dengan lap tangan, membuat tulisan kapital bernuansa _gold_ pada cover semakin terlihat jelas terbaca. Judul buku itu bertuliskan _'MAGIC IS A MIRACLE THAT EVIDENT' _yang berarti 'Sihir adalah sebuah Keajaiban yang Nyata'.

"Astaga.. ku kira, semua buku sihir dirumah ini sudah kubakar, ternyata masih tersisa satu. Bagaimana bisa buku ini tergeletak begitu saja di bawah kolong..?"

Heechul bergumam tak menyangka. Tangannya membuka kertas usang itu selembar demi selembar dan membaca kalimat berbagai macam mantra yang tidak di mengerti,- kecuali para 'pesihir' tentu saja.

Mata Heechul membulat terkejut saat membaca sebuah tulisan tepat di halaman 6 yang terletak dibagian bawah kertas, membuat tangannya berubah bergemetar serta perasaan yang dilanda cemas. Segera Heechul merogoh saku samping di gaun hanboknya guna mengambil kacamata minus dan langsung dipakainya, ia membaca lekat tulisan itu sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak salah membaca.

"Benar, ternyata benar dugaanku. Ramuan yang kubuat saat itu tidak dibacakan mantra ini sehingga dapat menimbulkan efek. Aku sangat menyesal tidak menyadari efek berbahaya ini dari awal. Oh, ya Tuhan.. Kyungsoo.. maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.."

Terlihat rasa penyesalan begitu ketara di wajah Heechul. Merutuki kebodohannya yang tanpa sengaja telah membahayakan diri Kyungsoo. Heechul menjerit dalam hati, melihat ia hampir saja membunuh satu nyawa anak manusia.

"A-apakah dia sudah meminum ramuan penawarnya? aku yakin, ramuan itu dapat membuat kehidupan Kyungsoo kembali normal. Oh.. Semoga belum terlambat."

Meski cara berjalan Heechul sedikit terhuyung-huyung saking khawatir, ia tetap melangkahkan kaki ke arah ruang tengah.

Berusaha duduk di sofa setenang mungkin, Heechul mengatur nafas sebelum mengalihkan pandang ke arah telepon rumah di atas nakas tepat disamping sofa. Mengkangkat gagang telepon dan mendekatkannya ke arah telinga kanan, sementara jari telunjuknya yang bergemetar menekan-nekan beberapa tombol angka.

Menunggu seseorang menjawab telepon, Heechul melirik ke arah jendela yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup oleh tirai gorden. Diluar sedang hujan deras.

"_Yeobseo.."_

"Jongdae-ya!" Heechul memekik saat suara di telepon menyapa telinganya.

_"Nde, halmeoni?"_

"Kau sudah mengingatkan Kyungsoo untuk meminum ramuanku? Bagaimana keadaanya sekarang? Dia sudah kembali menjadi namja bukan? Kyungsoo baik-baik saja 'kan?" Tak segan Heechul menyerbu sang cucu dengan pertanyaan, ia begitu mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo.

_"..."_

"Jongdae...?"

_"..."_

"Jongdae, kau mendengarkan halmeoni?" rasa cemas semakin membuncah saat suara diseberang sana tak lagi menyahut.

"Jong-"

_"Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, halmeoni."_

Sekalipun Jongdae menjawab dengan notasi suara yang tenang, Heechul belum bisa bernafas lega kala mendengar nada bergetar pada suara sang cucu.

Kini giliran Heechul yang terdiam, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah cucunya berbohong atau tidak. Tapi Heechul tahu siapa Jongdae, seorang Jongdae tak pernah berbohong pada siapapun, termasuk pada halmeoninya.

_"Istirahatlah, halmeoni. Hari semakin malam. Aku sayang halmeoni."_

Heechul sedikit tersentak saat sambungan telepon terputus. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain memijat pangkal hidungnya sambil menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran sofa.

"Kyungsoo, semoga kau memang baik-baik saja, nak.."

.

.

.

Menatap gelisah pintu putih VIP bernomor 12, tubuh Jongin terasa membeku. Kyungsoo sedang di periksa oleh dokter Cho dan dua orang perawat di balik pintu ini.

Tadi ia nekad menerobos hujan lebat demi menyelamatkan Kyungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri, membawa mereka ke rumah sakit ternama tempat dokter Cho bekerja. Jongin sengaja langsung memilih kamar rawat untuk Kyungsoo, agar lebih mempermudah jika memang Kyungsoo harus di rawat.

Sebelumnya Jongin sudah mengirim pesan singkat untuk Jongdae, memberi kabar bahwa mereka berada dirumah sakit dan Kyungsoo sedang menjalani pemeriksaan. Tak ada balasan memang, namum Jongin yakin Jongdae akan kemari.

Saking khawatirnya, Jongin sampai tidak menyadari derap langkah cepat mendekati tempatnya berdiri mematung.

Bugh!

Suara bedebam itu di sebabkan oleh punggung Jongin yang menabrak tembok. Tubuhnya terasa sulit merespon karna mendapat pukulan tinju di rahang secara tiba-tiba. Ia meringis merasakan denyut nyeri pada tulang rahangnya serta sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Bodoh! Setelah aku menitipkan ramuan penawar padamu, kau tidak langsung memberikannya pada Kyungsoo, begitu?! Kau tahu, sihir yang ada di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo mempunyai efek!"

Ternyata Jongdae yang memukul Jongin. Sembari mencekram kerah hoodie Jongin, namja itu berteriak marah, tak peduli papan aturan rumah sakit tertulis 'Harap Tenang' yang tertempel di dinding dekat mereka.

Saking marahnya Jongdae kembali melayangkan tinju, kali ini tepat di ulu hati Jongin yang membuat namja tampan itu semakin meringis sakit. Tak ada yang melerai aksi Jongdae karna memang lorong tempat menunggu pasien nampak sepi.

"Dasar bodoh! Kyungsoo bisa terbunuh! Sebenarnya dimana otakmu, Kim Jongin?! Kenapa kau tidak memberikannya langsung pada Kyungsoo?!"

Jongdae tak peduli telah meninggalkan jejak lebam pada wajah atlet tampan di sekolahnya. Tak peduli orang tahu bahwa ia telah bertindak kekerasan dan bisa saja dia gantung oleh para penggemar Jongin.

Jongdae marah sampai ke ubun-ubun, ia merasa Jongin sedang bermain-main dengan amanatnya. Jongdae menitipkan ramuan penawar kepada Jongin saat itu karna ia percaya pada Jongin, ia percaya bahwa Jongin akan memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo, terlebih mereka tinggal bersama. Tapi ia salah.

Efek dari sihir ini berurusan dengan nyawa dan tentu saja melibatkan halmeoninya, jelas Jongdae marah. Ia hanya terlalu menyayangi Kyungsoo dan Heechul, Jongdae tak ingin kedua orang yang ia sayangi dalam masalah.

Ketika Jongdae sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninju Jongin kembali, namja tampan itu malah menahan kepalan tangannya sembari menggeram marah, akhirnya ia pun melepaskan cengkraman pada hoodie Jongin. Dua pukulan sudah cukup baginya.

"Pukul saja, hyung. Aku pantas mendapatkannya." Jongin berkata tegas tanpa takut.

Namja itu merasa pantas mendapat pukulan dari Jongdae, ia akui ini semua salahnya. Sebagai laki-laki jantan Jongin tidak merasa takut sama sekali jika memang tubuhnya penuh lebam, karna Jongin mengakui tindakan bodoh yang telah ia lakukan.

Namun mereka sama-sama menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu rawat terbuka. Jongin dan Jongdae dengan cepat mendekati seorang dokter dengan tampang wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"Dokter Cho, bagaimana keadaanya?" Jongin bertanya tak sabaran.

Sementara Jongdae berharap sang dokter mengatakan hal yang baik mengenai Kyungsoo.

"Pasien mengalami banyak kekurangan darah. Kami sudah menghubungi perawat untuk membawakan beberapa kantung darah kemari, tapi dengan cepat keadaan pasien semakin memburuk. Untuk sementara, apa diantara kalian ada yang bergolongan darah A?"

"Saya, dokter." suara berat itu terdengar begitu tegas.

Jongdae menghela nafas saat Jongin mengikuti sang dokter memasuki ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Jongdae menyesal telah membuat darah keluar sia-sia di sudut bibir Jongin akibat pukulannya tadi.

Disisi lain ia merasa lega karna Jongin dan Kyungsoo mempunyai golongan darah yang sama. Bersyukur begitu melihat Jongin dapat menolong Kyungsoo untuk situasi sekarang ini.

Setelah beberapa menit terlewati, kepala Jongdae menengadah menatap namja yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat.

Sementara dengan tersenyum tipis Jongin mendekat dan mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jongdae. Mata sipit Jongdae melirik ke arah luka lebam bekas pukulan mautnya pada rahang tegas milik remaja tampan disampingnya, membuat rasa bersalah itu muncul melihat Jongin yang sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan luka itu.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga seorang laki-laki. Aku mengerti, sebagian besar laki-laki menyelesaikan masalah dengan emosi dan otot mereka. Karna aku pun sering kali merasa begitu."

Tanpa sadar Jongdae malah tertawa mendengar ucapan barusan. Melihat itu Jongin pun tekekeh.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya dokter Cho merasa heran.. karna tidak ada luka apapun di tubuh Kyungsoo, tapi dia mengalami kekurangan darah. Dokter berkesimpulan kalau Kyungsoo terkena Anemia yang parah."

"Yah, sihir memang tidak masuk akal. Lalu bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo? Apa aku boleh melihat?"

"Sekarang noona baik-baik saja walau belum sadarkan diri. Setelah dokter Cho keluar dari ruang rawat, kita baru di perbolehkan masuk."

Seketika raut datar muncul di wajah tampan Jongdae, dalam hati namja ini mendesis mendengar Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo bukan dengan sebutan 'hyung' melainkan 'noona'.

"A-ahh.. aku begitu bersyukur. Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih kesal padamu. Saat aku menitipkan ramuan penawar dari halmeoni, kenapa kau tidak langsung memberikannya pada Kyungsoo?"

"Eum.. untuk itu.. aku minta maaf. Aku terlalu mencintai noona sampai tidak rela melihat dia harus kembali menjadi laki-laki."

Bahkan Jongdae merasa kepalanya seperti di pukul kuat-kuat. Selain Jongin yang memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan 'noona', Jongin juga mengatakan terang-terangan bahwa dia mencintai Kyungsoo.

Detik itupun Jongdae baru mengingat bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Jadi wajar saja Jongin mengungkapkan perasaanya.

"Jongin, apakah Kyungsoo... emm.. masih.. cantik?"

Sebenarnya Jongdae ragu menanyakan hal ini, tapi mulutnya terasa gatal. Ia yakin Jongin mengerti dengan maksud kata 'cantik' yang ia lontarkan.

Jongdae hanya ingin tahu lebih dulu dari mulut Jongin, apakah Kyungsoo telah kembali menjadi laki-laki atau masih perempuan?

Tapi namja ini di buat kagum saat mendengar jawaban luwes keluar tanpa ragu dari mulut seorang Kim Jongin.

Sembari mengetik sesuatu di ponsel, berniat memberi kabar kepada orang tua Kyungsoo, Jongin pun menjawab dengan senyum tulus yang terpantri diwajahnya.

"Dalam keadaan apapun, Kyungsoo selalu terlihat cantik."

.

.

.

Seorang ibu paru baya yang masih terlihat muda ini menyelimuti tubuh sang anak sampai ke leher. Dengan senyum tulus, ia merendahkan tubuh guna memberi kecupan sayang di pipi.

"Jaljayo, Kyungie. Segeralah sembuh."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sekali sebelum ia kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Baek, Kyungsoo sudah tidur?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, mendudukan tubuh di sisi ranjang tanpa berkata apa-apa. Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya pun refleks membawa tubuh mungil sang istri ke dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan sedih begitu."

"Rasanya aku ingin menangis melihat anak satu-satunya yang ku miliki sedang sakit. Kau tahu Yeol, aku begitu tidak tega melihat Kyungie menangis tersedu dan merengek minta pulang saat di rumah sakit tadi, padahal dia masih perlu di rawat."

"Aku mengerti. Jja, jangan terus menekuk wajahmu, cantikmu hilang jika sedih begini. Cobalah tersenyum."

Baekhyun menengadahkan wajah ke atas, memberi senyuman termanisnya yang dapat membuat Chanyeol meleleh. Sang istri sangat menggemaskan hingga Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya yang serasa manis.

"Ayo tidur."

Sepasang suami istri ini pun merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur empuk mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap sang istri yang sudah memejamkan matanya, ia terus membelai kepala Baekhyun tak berniat untuk ikut tertidur.

Dirasa istri cantiknya sudah terlelap, Chanyeol menaikan selimut sampai leher Baekhyun lalu dengan diam ia keluar dari kamar mereka.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah kamar Kyungsoo, ia sedikit membuka pintu untuk melihat keadaan sang anak. Ayah tampan itu dibuat mengernyit kala mendengar suara isak tangis yang membawa dirinya melangkah memasuki kamar Kyungsoo.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Chanyeol berkata lembut, berjongkok menghadap wajah Kyungsoo yang tertidur miring.

"A-appa.. kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Seharusnya appa yang bertanya begitu. Kenapa kau menangis, hm? apa ada yang sakit?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng lemah menanggapinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis menatap hangat wajah pucat sang anak. Mengusap pelan bulir air di sudut mata bulat Kyungsoo yang persis menyerupai mata miliknya.

Jika Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo, ia akan mengatakan bahwa anaknya itu mempunyai pesona cantik seperti Baekhyun, terlebih tubuh mungil dan ramping yang Baekhyun wariskan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Sudah malam, Kyungie. Apa perlu appa menemanimu tidur?"

"Appa temani eomma saja."

"Hm, baiklah. Selamat tidur."

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, mengusap kepala Kyungsoo penuh sayang sebelum keluar dari kamar anak remajanya.

Tangis Kyungsoo semakin pecah ketika pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat. Ia mendelik benci ke arah tiang botol infus di sisi ranjang. Dengan kasar Kyungsoo mencabut selang infus yang tertusuk di punggung tangan kiri, dan segera menutupi luka kecil bekas jarum infus dengan plester.

Meski pusing, Kyungsoo membawa tubuhnya memasuki kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya. Ia menatap nanar pantulan wajah dari cermin diatas wastafel.

Kyungsoo menyentuh noda kemerahan samar di leher. Kenangan itu masih terasa manis sampai sekarang. Apakah saat ini Jongin masih sudi untuk menyentuhnya.

Melihat keadaan yang sekarang, ia menangis sesenggukan. Rambut panjang indahnya hilang, kedua payudara tak lagi menempel di dadanya, serta alat kelamin yang berubah. Ya, kehidupan Kyungsoo kembali normal.

"Kenapa harus berubah..?! hiks.."

"Bahkan aku benci melihat diriku sendiri!"

Ia memejamkan matanya pilu, kedua tangan terkepal kuat sampai memutih. Tiba-tiba sosok Jongin terngiang di kepalanya begitu saja.

"Tapi aku suka ketika melihatmu."

Bahkan Kyungsoo merasa sedang berhalusinasi sekarang. Biarlah dia menikmatinya, menikmati suara berat yang begitu mengalun manis di telinga.

"Bagaimana pun kau, wajahmu tetap sama. Kau cantik, sangat cantik walau pucat sekalipun."

Suara itu, begitu tegas dan tulus. Kyungsoo merindukannya.

"Dan perasaanku.. tidak akan berubah. Aku tetap mencintaimu."

Meski tangisnya mereda, saat ini Kyungsoo belum mau membuka mata, ia masih ingin menikmati suara yang membuat perasaanya berubah tenang.

Begitu aroma maskulin familiar menguar, ia menghirup aroma memabukan itu sampai ke paru-paru. Kyungsoo refleks membalikkan badan dan terkejut saat di hadapkan dengan jakun seseorang.

Air matanya kembali menetes, ia mendorong dada bidang berbalut jaket hoodie itu menjauh.

"Pergi!" teriaknya.

"Pergilah, Jongin!"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sekilas lalu melempar pandang ke arah lain.

Yah, Jongin sendiri tidak terlalu kaget mendapatkan respon Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Ia telah memikirkan kemungkinan Kyungsoo akan marah padanya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? kubilang pergi!"

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai tidur, baru aku akan pergi."

"Tidak perlu, pergilah.."

"Noona, maafkan aku.."

Kyungsoo tak segan-segan menatap Jongin sambil menggeram.

"Bahkan ketika tubuhku sudah berubah menjadi laki-laki, kau masih memanggilku 'noona'?! bukalah matamu, Kim Jongin! itu sama sekali tidak pantas!"

Telihat Jongin menghela nafas terlebih dulu sebelum berujar. "Baiklah... emm.. hyung."

Walau Kyungsoo memarahi Jongin yang memanggilnya 'noona', tapi hatinya begitu sakit saat Jongin menyebutkan kata 'hyung'. Sudah lama Kyungsoo tak mendengar panggilan itu.

"Noona- maksudku.. hyung, tolong maafkan aku.."

Ketika Kyungsoo menyadari luka lebam di wajah Jongin, ia hanya menghela nafas tanpa berniat bertanya dari mana luka itu berasal.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau membiarkanku berubah menjadi laki-laki.. kenapa, Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya parau sambil menatap sedih remaja tampan di depannya.

"Kau sekarat saat terkena efek itu, aku tak tahan melihatmu tersiksa."

"Efek? apa maksudmu?"

"Ramuan yang kau minum dulu mengandung efek, jika kau terluka sedikit saja kau bisa terbunuh karna kehabisan darah. Jongdae hyung bilang, Heechul halmeoni mengira semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi saat beliau sedang membuat ramuan penawar, tiba-tiba ia teringat efek dari sihir yang salah."

"..."

"Maka dari itu, Heechul halmeoni ingin segera kau meminum ramuan penawarnya. Saat Jongdae hyung menitipkan ramuan itu padaku... aku malah.. menyembunyikannya disuatu tempat. Maaf.. aku hanya ingin melihatmu menjadi perempuan lebih lama."

Kata itu terasa menyayat hati, air mata Kyungsoo terus meleleh menelusuri pipinya yang mulus. Kini sudah jelas, Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo yang menjadi perempuan.

Dengan keadaan seperti ini, keadaan Kyungsoo yang telah kembali menjadi laki-laki, apa Jongin masih menyukainya? Sekalipun Jongin mengatakan masih mencintai Kyungsoo. Tapi semua percuma, mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, cinta mereka menjadi sebuah perasaan yang salah.

"Jongin.."

"Ya?"

"Carilah seorang yeoja."

Raut wajah Jongin berubah masam bercampur rasa tak suka. "Kau bicara apa?"

"Kau laki-laki tampan, populer di sekolah, kau di gemari banyak perempuan. Harusnya kau berpacaran dengan perempuan cantik, bukan seperti diriku."

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

"Kumohon Jongin, sadarlah.. lihat dirimu yang sempurna ini. Kau layak mempunyai kekasih perempuan. Sedangkan aku, aku seorang laki-laki, sama sepertimu! Tidakkah kau jijik berpacaran sesama jenis? Bahkan untuk membayankannya saja bisa membuat perut mual. Apa lagi saat melakukan bercinta. Itu pasti memb- mmppht.. mmppht.."

Jongin menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo, membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman yang sedikit kasar.

"Mmppht..! AAA! JONGIN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Kyungsoo berteriak nyaring saat tubuhnya di gendong menuju ranjang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat ketika Jongin menindih dan menyesap kulit lehernya.

"Eungh.. le-lepasshh.."

Sekuat tenaga tangan mungil Kyungsoo mendorong bahu Jongin, namun sia-sia. Jongin tentu lebih kuat darinya. Apalagi saat ini keadaan Kyungsoo masih lemas, dan semakin lemas ketika titik sensitifnya tersentuh.

"Jonginhh.. kubilang.. lepasshh.. mmhh.."

Jongin berhenti untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang terengah. "Aku akan membuktikan padamu, bahwa aku tidak jijik sama sekali. Walaupun kau namja, aku akan bercinta denganmu sekarang juga. Karna cinta yang membuatku seperti ini! Itu karna aku cinta padamu!"

"Tidak! Jangan! Kumohon, Jongin! Akkhh!"

Jongin menggigit leher Kyungsoo, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang baru disana.

Sementara Jongin sibuk menyesapi leher dan meraba-raba tubuhnya, Kyungsoo mencoba mengatur nafas dan mengumpulkan tenaga kuat-kuat.

Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuh mereka, ia berhasil mengukung tubuh Jongin di bawahnya.

"Hentikan!" bentak Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin marah.

"Aku tidak mau bercinta dengan keadaan seperti ini?! Jangan gila, Kim Jongin!"

"..."

Namja di bawahnya hanya mengerjap polos, membuat perut Kyungsoo mendadak serasa geli. Ingin rasanya tertawa melihat Jongin dengan ekspresi polos bercampur takut diwajahnya, namun Kyungsoo masih bisa menahan. Oh, kemana perginya wajah bernafsu tadi? Menggemaskan sekali.

Mereka saling tatap dalam diam.

Meski tubuhnya tak lagi perempuan, namun naluri perempuan yang sudah tumbuh pada diri Kyungsoo masih jelas membekas. Kyungsoo lebih nyaman dengan dirinya menjadi perempuan. Ia bertekad dalam hati akan mengembalikan gender yeoja pada tubuhnya. Kyungsoo berjanji, sekalipun ia harus berhadapan dengan Heechul.

"Tunggulah.."

Jongin mengernyit bingung.

"Naluriku tergantikan dengan naluri perempuan, bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai nyali perempuan tapi bertubuh laki-laki."

Kyungsoo terkikik melihat ekspresi Jongin yang seolah mengatakan 'Apa maksud dari ucapanmu?'.

"Aku ingin genderku sesuai dengan naluriku."

Kali ini Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin menemui Heechul halmeoni."

"A-apa?"

"Aku akan memohon sampai berguling-guling untuk meminta sebuah ramuan tanpa efek apapun. Pasti ada."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin semua orang mengenaliku sebagai wanita."

"Huh?"

"Aku akan kembali menjadi perempuan, bersabarlah.. kau mau menungguku 'kan?"

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Pagi itu seluruh manusia yang berada di lingkungan mansion keluarga Do menutup kedua telinga rapat-rapat. Teriakan beroktaf-oktaf milik Baekhyun bahkan sampai menggetarkan kaca jendela.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, dengan mata terbelalak menatap dua remaja yang saling tumpang tindih di atas kasur tengah mencoba terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Wajar saja jika Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidur bersama, tapi kali ini mereka tidur dengan Kyungsoo yang menindih Jongin, dalam keadaan sama-sama telanjang dada pula. Apa maksudnya ini semua? apa sebagai sahabat harus seperti ini. Kelihatannya hal itu menggelikan di mata Baekhyun.

"H-hey, kalian berdua bangunlah. Aigoo, cepat pakai piyamamu Kyung. Kau juga Jongin, pakai pakaianmu."

Baekhyun memungut baju mereka yang tergeletak lalu menyerahkannya tanpa menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Keduanya hanya duduk dan menurut saja. Kyungsoo bersyukur karna sang eomma tidak menyadari noda merah di lehernya.

"Astaga, anak eomma nakal sekali. Kenapa kau melepaskan infusnya?"

Kyungsoo hanya nyengir menatap Baekhyun yang memasang tampang khawatir sekaligus kesal.

"A-ah.. dia tidak bisa tidur bebas jika benda itu masih tertancap di tangannya." ujar Jongin beralasan.

"Hahh.. lalu bagaimana keadaanmu? Sekarang kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya eomma.." jawab Kyungsoo kikuk sembari menutupi lehernya dengan tangan.

"Syukurlah.. ya sudah. Kalian segeralah mandi dan kita sarapan bersama."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun melenggang pergi membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin terkikik geli. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mengingat sejak kapan mereka membuka bajunya semalam.

"Jika saja kau masih menjadi yeoja, Baek eomma pasti akan membunuhku."

Kyungsoo tergelak mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Sementara Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"Haish.. Baek, kenapa kau berteriak tadi? Telingaku terasa sakit!"

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan gerutuan sang suami yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamar mereka. Ia sibuk mengatur nafas di atas kasur.

Melihat gelagat aneh dari sang istri, Chanyeol ikut duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau kenapa?"

"Yeol.."

"Hm?"

"Chanyeol.."

"Ya, sayang?"

"Chanyeol-ah.."

"Nde, yeobo?"

Baekhyun malah dibuat terkikik mendengar sahutan Chanyeol yang terkesan manja.

"Saat Jongin datang semalam, kau yang membukakan pintu?"

"Bibi Song yang membukanya, tapi aku yang menyuruh anak itu untuk tidur bersama Kyungsoo."

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh melihat sesama laki-laki tidur satu ranjang?"

Tawa khas seorang Chanyeol menggema di kamar mereka. Ia merasa gemas dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Baek, bahkan di dunia pertemanan seorang laki-laki, mereka sering 'mandi persahabatan'.."

"Aku tahu, yeol. Tapi Kyungsoo dan Jongin..-"

"Tidur satu ranjang? bukankah itu sudah biasa..?"

"Maksudku, mereka bahkan tidur bertelanjang dada."

"Itu hal wajar, Baek."

"Dan Kyungsoo tertidur di atas tubuh Jongin."

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut bingung, sementara sang istri memutar bola matanya malas.

"Menindih, Yeol. Menindih! Kyungsoo menindihi Jongin saat tertidur. Seperti ini!"

Dengan gemas Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol hingga terlentang lalu menindihi tubuh suaminya, ia tak peduli kemeja kerja yang dikenakan Chanyeol menjadi kusut akibat ulahnya.

"Sekarang kau mengerti?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit kikuk karna jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat.

Chanyeol mengerti, sangat mengerti. Ia hanya berniat mengerjai Baekhyun.

"Yeolie, bagaimana pendapatmu saat Kyungsoo dan Jongin berposisi seperti ini?"

"Bhahahahahaha!"

Begitu melihat Chanyeol tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, Baekhyun menepuk dada bidang suaminya agak keras. Chanyeol mengaduh sesaat lalu berusaha menghentikan cekikikannya.

"Ah.. Baek, turunlah jika kau tidak ingin aku 'menyerang'mu pagi ini juga."

Dengan cepat Baekhyun bangkit berposisi duduk diikuti sang suami. Chanyeol masih terkekeh-kekeh menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal.

"Baek, jangankan tidur menindih, aku pernah mencium pipi Joonmyun, diapun begitu."

Ketika mata sipit sang istri mendelik marah, Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia salah berbicara.

"I-itu sudah lama sekali Baek.. hahaha.. itu terjadi saat usiaku masih remaja seperti Kyungsoo dan Jongin."

Chanyeol menghentikan tawa paksanya saat wajah cantik Baekhyun terlihat datar.

"Baek, jangan berfikir macam-macam, itu hanya dilakukan antar teman saja."

Cup!

Mencium sebentar bibir tipis istrinya, Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun yang sedikit terkejut.

"Kalau yang ini dilakukan antar suami istri. Jja, ayo sarapan. Aku ingin memakai jas dulu."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia membantu sang suami mengenakan jas kantornya lalu mereka keluar kamar bersama.

"Kau tunggulah di meja makan, aku ingin ke atas dulu untuk memanggil anak-anak." ujar Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan dari Chanyeol.

Ketika menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mendengar suara tawa ceria dari sana. Ia pun tersenyum tipis melihat keadaan Kyungsoo kembali sehat.

Baekhyun sedikit mengintip dari pintu kamar sang anak yang terbuka sedikit. Disana matanya menangkap dua remaja saling berdiri berhadapan, terlihat Jongin tengah mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, apa kita tidak sekolah?"

"Kau lupa? Hari ini libur karna kelas 3 sedang latihan pra ujian. Lagipula kau masih perlu istirahat."

"Ah, benar. Hey, kau terlihat tampan sekali. Apa sekarang aku juga tampan?"

"Ani, kau cantik."

"Ish! aku membencimu!"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu."

Begitu mendengar kata tabu di telinganya, mata Baekhyun membola. _Apa katanya? mencintaimu? Jongin mencintai siapa? mencintai putraku maksudmu?_

Terlihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum malu-malu, jangan lupakan pipinya yang merona samar. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin."

Mulut Baekhyun sukses menganga ketika mendengar sang anak membalas ucapan Jongin.

Wajah ibu cantik itu memerah kala melihat Jongin mendekatkan wajah ke arah Kyungsoo. _A-astaga, apakah yang ku lihat ini benar? M-mereka berciuman. Mereka! Kyungsoo dan Jongin berciuman! Aku tidak salah melihat 'kan? Oh.. ya Tuhan.. rasanya aku seperti tersambar petir!_

Suara decakan antar bibir yang saling melumat menyadarkan Baekhyun dari acara super terkejutnya.

"YAAAAAKKK! TIDAK MUNGKIIINN!"

Dua remaja itu pun memisahkan diri mereka, menoleh kaget pada Baekhyun yang memasang tampang garang di ambang pintu.

"Oh.. ya ampun.. kepalaku serasa pusing sekali.."

"Eomma!"

"Baek eomma!"

Sedikit lagi Jongin menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang hampir tumbang, namun Chanyeol datang lebih dulu dan segera menggendong sang istri ketika Baekhyun mengadu sakit pada kepalanya.

"Kenapa dengan eommamu, Kyung? kenapa dia berteriak tadi?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun khawatir.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, rasanya dia ingin menangis melihat ekspresi jijik dan terkejut di wajah Baekhyun tadi.

"Jongin?" Kini Chanyeol beralih menatap Jongin meminta penjelasan.

"T-tadi... Baek eomma.. m-melihat-"

"Chanyeolhh.. bawa aku ke kamar.. kepalaku sangat pusing.."

Tak buang waktu Chanyeol memapah tubuh ringan Baekhyun ke kamar mereka. Setelah merebahkan Baekhyun di ranjang, ia duduk dan mengusap surai kelam sang istri penuh sayang.

"Aigo.. sepusing itukah kepalamu sampai kau menangis seperti ini..? sebenarnya ada apa, hm? apa kau tadi terjatuh? terbentur? ter-"

"Terkejut! Aku terkejut melihat putraku berciuman dengan laki-laki. Jongin berkata dia mencintai Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo juga bilang dia mencintai Jongin. Lalu mereka berciuman, tepat di bibir. Aku ingin tanya padamu, apa yang mereka lakukan itu hanya sebatas perlakuan antar teman?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerjap tak percaya. Melihat Baekhyun yang terisak, baru ia menyadari bahwa istrinya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak mungkin, Baek. Tidak mungkin mereka-"

"Kau harus mengubungi Joonmyun, aku ingin menghubungi Yixing sekarang juga."

.

.

.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya ketika keadaan membaik. Sudah, jangan menangis.."

"Aku takut.. aku takut kita tidak boleh bersama, lalu kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Tidak, aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Jongin terus mengusap punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Kau berjanji?"

"Aku janji."

Ketika mendengar suara ponsel Jongin berdering nyaring, mereka melepas pelukan. Jongin berdecak sekali sebelum mengangkat panggilan telepon.

"Nde, appa."

_"Pulanglah ke rumah."_

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menginap di rumah Chan appa untuk beberapa hari ini."

_"Appa perlu bicara padamu. Jangan membantah!"_

"Haish.. baiklah.."

Jongin merutuki ponselnya sendiri, sementara Kyungsoo menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku akan pulang. Aku segera kemari lagi dan menjelaskan semuanya kepada orang tuamu. Aku pergi.."

"Tunggu! J-Jongin, kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

Jongin memberi senyuman meyakinkan untuk Kyungsoo dan berkata tegas. "Aku berjanji, karna aku mencintaimu. Aku pulang dulu, beristirahatlah.."

Begitu Jongin memberi kecupan di dahi lalu keluar dari kamarnya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis dan berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku harus bagaimana..?" gumamnya terisak.

Kyungsoo begitu takut menghadapi semua ini, ia sangat takut kehilangan Jongin. Kepalanya yang semula menunduk kini menoleh ke arah sosok eomma dan appanya yang memasuki kamar dengan ekspresi wajah kecewa.

Oh, Kyungsoo sudah tahu eommanya pasti akan meledak sekarang.

"Kyungie, ini semua tidak benar 'kan?"

Baekhyun memulai, sementara Chanyeol mengusap-usap pundak istrinya.

Menghela nafas panjang terlebih dulu, Kyungsoo pun menjawab tegas. "Aku dan Jongin berpacaran, eomma."

"OMONG KOSONG! KAU BICARA APA, KYUNG?!"

Yah, seperti dugaannya, Baekhyun sudah meledak-ledak sekarang.

"Itu benar."

"Kyung, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Chanyeol tak menyangka, sementara Baekhyun terlihat sedang memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

"Appa, aku mencintai Jongin."

"TIDAK! Kau tidak boleh mencintai Jongin! Astaga, kalian ini benar-benar! Eomma tidak mau kau menjadi gay, Kyungsoo!"

"TAPI AKU DAN JONGIN SALING MENCINTAI! TIDAKKAH KALIAN MEMAHAMI SITUASI KAMI?!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersentak bersama mendengar ucapan sang anak. Kyungsoo mungkin merasa menjadi anak durhaka karna telah membentak orang tuanya, ia begitu menyesal. Wajah Baekhyun menggeram marah sementara Chanyeol terus berusaha menenangkan sang istri.

"KAU! TIDAK BOLEH MENEMUI JONGIN LAGI!"

"Eo-eomma.. kumohon.. jangan begini.."

"Ya Tuhan... Kyungie, kau tahu? kau telah melakukan hal yang hina!"

Kyungsoo terisak, ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mau dipisahkan dengan Jongin. "Kami saling mencintai.. kumohon mengertilah.. Aku meminta izin kalian, aku akan berganti gender menjadi perempuan. Tolong izinkan aku.."

"APA KAU BILANG?! CHANYEOL-AH, KAU DENGAR APA YANG DI KATAKAN PUTRAMU?! DIA INGIN MENJADI PEREMPUAN! YANG BENAR SAJA?!"

"Baek, tenanglah.. bicara baik-baik pada Kyungsoo." Kini Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo, merangkul pundak bergetarnya lalu membawa sang anak dalam dekapan.

"Nah, Kyung. Jelaskan pada appa dan eomma, bagaimana bisa kau ingin menjadi perempuan, hm?"

"Karna aku punya naluri perempuan. Aku tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan tubuh laki-lakiku ini. Aku akan berubah menjadi perempuan, aku akan menjadi putri kalian." jawabnya di sela tangisan.

"Bagaimana caranya, Kyung? kau akan operasi kelamin?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Ani.. kalian tidak perlu tahu. Tak lama lagi, aku akan menjadi seorang gadis."

"Kyungie, jangan bermain-main!" ucap Baekhyun sedikit membentak.

Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari pelukan ayahnya dengan pelan. Ia menatap mata Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak main-main, eomma.. aku ingin menjadi seorang wanita yang baik. Aku ingin berkutat di dapur untuk membuat makanan, aku ingin mencuci pakaian, aku ingin membersihkan rumah, lalu berbelanja ke supermarket. Aku juga ingin belajar memakai make-up, juga mengenakan sepatu hiels, mengoleksi gaun cantik di lemari dan melakukan hal-hal yang wanita lakukan-. Aku ingin merasakan menstruasi tiap bulannya, aku ingin merasakan itu. Aku ingin... menjadi ibu yang hebat sepertimu dimasa depanku."

Kyungsoo berbicara tanpa ragu. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam setelah mengatakan itu. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang menggeleng tak menyangka kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

Meski terkejut bukan main, tapi Chanyeol masih bersikap tenang. Ayah tampan ini menatap dalam mata bulat sang anak yang mulai lagi digenangi air mata.

"Hey.. jangan pikirkan eomma. Appa mendukungmu, Kyung. Jika memang itu yang kau inginkan, maka jadilah anak gadis appa yang baik."

Senyuman Kyungsoo mengembang, ia menangis haru mendengar ucapan sang ayah. Tak segan Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungil anaknya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Tanpa menjadi perempuan pun, Chanyeol merasa tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya begitu mungil, sama persis ketika ia memeluk Baekhyun.

"Appa.. gumawo.. gumawo.."

"Iya. Tapi appa ingin kau tinggal disini dulu beberapa hari, setelah itu kau boleh tinggal di apartemen."

"Baiklah.."

"Ya sudah, appa ingin menemani eomma dulu. Kau tahu, demi menenangkan eommamu, appa sampai tidak berangkat ke kantor. Sekarang kau istirahatlah.."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menanggapinya, setelah Chanyeol mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sekali, ia pun keluar dari kamar.

Baru saja Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega, senyumnya semakin mengembang ketika pintu kamar di ketuk dan memperlihatkan sosok bibi Song -salah satu maid- dan teman satu kelas musik, Jongdae.

"Jongdae! aku senang kau datang!" Kyungsoo memekik ceria lalu menghambur memeluk tubuh Jongdae.

"Hey, hey, ada apa denganmu? Sudah sehat sekarang, hm?" Jongdae terkekeh sembari mengusap punggung mungil yang memeluknya.

Tak menghiraukan ucapan Jongdae, Kyungsoo malah menatapnya seolah memohon. Ya, dia akan memohon kepada namja tampan didepannya ini.

"Aku ingin menemui halmeomimu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Antar aku sekarang."

"Ya, tapi untuk apa? kau masih perlu istirahat, Kyung."

"Emm.. pokoknya antar aku.. ayolaaahh.. kumohooon.."

Jongdae sebenarnya sangat ingin tahu kenapa Kyungsoo ingin menemui halmeoninya. Apakah dia akan marah pada Heechul?

"Jongdae-ya.. antar aku yaa?"

Melihat wajah memelas Kyungsoo, sepertinya ia tidak marah. Jadi, Jongdae turuti saja.

.

.

.

"Apa? Do Kyungsoo, jangan gila! Aku sudah kalang kabut saat kau terkena efek kemarin. Aku tidak mau itu terluang."

Di ruang tamu Jongdae memekik tak percaya dan menatap halmeoninya agar tidak menuruti kemauan Kyungsoo.

"Jongdae, jika nalurimu adalah naluri seorang yeoja, apa kau mau mempunyai tubuh laki-laki?"

"Tapi Kyung-"

"Halmeoni, kumohon.. dulu aku kesini memang berniat untuk menjadi namja yang sukses dalam hal cinta. Tapi kali ini aku ingin menjadi yeoja.."

"Kyungsoo, dengar nak.. aku telah menemukan buku panduan sihirku yang masih tersisa. Tapi walau begitu, aku tetap tidak bisa. Maaf.."

"Kumohon halmeoni.. karna ramuanmu saat itu, aku menjadi nyaman dengan genderku.., aku jadi tak punya lagi naluri laki-laki, dan aku malah menyukai seorang laki-laki, bukan seorang yeoja. Jika memang dengan menjadi namja aku selalu di tolak, maka aku akan menjadi yeoja dan mendapat namja tampan sekaligus. Halmeoni, aku melakukan ini.. karna aku mencintai Jongin."

"..."

"Saat ini eommaku marah karna aku menjadi gay. Tapi appaku mengizinkan untuk aku berganti gender. Yang ku perlukan hanya kau, Heechul halmeoni.. kau satu-satunya orang yang dapat membantuku. Kau satu-satunya orang yang akan membuat hubungaku dengan Jongin terlihat normal."

"Kyungsoo-ya.. maafkan halmeoni.. tapi halmeoni tidak bisa membua-"

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa, halmeoni. Aku percaya halmeoniku bisa membuat ramuan yang sesuai. Aku mengerti perasaan teman imutku ini. Dia sedang dimabuk cinta, jelas saja dia nekad melakukan apapun. Aku mohon pada halmeoni, bantulah Kyungsoo."

Merasa di tatap, Jongdae pun tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo yang terlihat bengong.

"Tapi halmeoni tidak bisa Jongdae.."

"Halmeoni pasti bisa, terlebih ada buku panduan sihir 'kan?"

Mata Heechul kini beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak memelas. Heechul bisa saja membantu Kyungsoo, tetapi ia trauma. Namun karna sang cucu yang mendesaknya, ia pun tak bisa menolak.

Heechul menghela nafas panjang sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Kyung, kau siap?" akhirnya ia bersuara setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

"Kau siap untuk menjadi perempuan? kau siap menghadapi orang yang sudah mengenalimu akan bertanya mengapa kau berubah?"

Dengan ceria segaligus tegas, Kyungsoo pun menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku siap!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat satu ramuan untuk mengganti gendermu. Tanpa efek apapun, dan hanya kau yang tersihir. Orang yang sudah mengenalmu sebagai laki-laki akan heran melihatmu yang berubah menjadi perempuan, itu resiko yang harus kau tanggung."

"Baiklah. Sekalipun aku akan ditanya oleh orang satu sekolah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaan mereka sebisa mungkin. Aku siap halmeoni.."

Heechul tersenyum kagum menatap remaja dengan penuh keberanian di depannya. Ketika ia pamit menuju kamar untuk membuat ramuan, suara Kyungsoo yang begitu ceria masih terdengar.

Buku usang yang semalam Heechul temukan kini siap untuk di baca, serta segelas air bahan ramuan sudah siap untuk diberi sihir.

Heechul membaca mantra untuk merubah gender seseorang menjadi perempuan, juga membacakan mantra agar tidak mengandung efek, ia pun membaca sebuah mantra agar sihir berubah menjadi kenyataan untuk selamanya. Yang artinya Kyungsoo mendapat keajaiban untuk menjadi seorang perempuan seumur hidupnya, dan itu nyata.

Setelah Heechul menyudahi kalimat membaca mantra-mantra barusan, secara ajaib air di dalam gelas yang semula bening kini berubah warna menjadi merah pekat. Wanita berumur ini menghela nafas dan tersenyum lega.

Di bawanya air ramuan itu ke ruang tamu. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae menyambutnya dengan senang.

Sebelum di minum, Heechul menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk berdoa agar di kehidupannya yang menjadi perempuan bisa lebih baik lagi.

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo meminum ramuan merah itu perlahan. Untuk beberapa detik tubuhnya di penuhi cahaya yang mengerlap-ngerlip dengan indah lalu menghilang secara lambat.

Heechul tersenyum lega melihat perubahan pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Sementara Jongdae menganga lebar. Namja itu merasa seperti melihat seorang bidadari yang begitu cantik.

"Yeoppoda.. kalau saja aku belum mempunyai Minseok, aku akan merebutmu dari Jongin." celetuknya yang di balas jitakan oleh Heechul.

"Ahh.. halmeoni aku hanya bercanda."

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa geli. Ia pun berjalan mendekat ke sebuah cermin berukuran lumayan besar di dekat pintu utama. Senyumnya mengembang cantik ketika melihat rupa pada pantulan cermin, rambut cokelatnya menjadi panjang, ia terkekeh menyadari ukuran payudaranya sedikit lebih besar dari yang dulu.

Tanpa aba-aba Kyungsoo berlari ke arah Heechul dan beringsut memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat. "Terima kasih, halmeoni.. terima kasih."

Diusapnya punggung Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Heechul tak segan ikut bahagia dan bergumam "Sama-sama." untuk yeoja cantik itu.

Sementara Jongdae hanya diam dan tersenyum melihatnya.

Kyungsoo pun melepas pelukan, ia kembali menatapi dirinya pada pantulan cermin. Ia tak menyangka menjadi perempuan bisa sebahagia ini, air matapun serasa ingin menetes saking bahagianya.

Bahkan Kyungsoo tak memikirkan kemungkinan Baekhyun tak akan lagi menganggapnya anak, lagipula ia masih mempunyai sosok ayah seperti Chanyeol. Semoga dengan perlahan, eommanya itu dapat menerima keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang.

Berhubung Jongin belum mengetahui perubahannya sekarang, Kyungsoo akan membuat ini semua menjadi kejutan untuk Jongin.

Kyungsoo berharap hubungannya dengan Jongin bisa di terima, dan juga berharap esok hari akan menjadi lebih baik dari hari ini.

"Jongin, aku seorang perempuan sekarang." Kyungsoo bergumam ceria menatap wajah cantiknya pada pantulan cermin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ni kkumeul ttaraga, like breaker.. Buseojindaedo oh better.. Ni kkumeul ttaraga, like breaker.. Muneojindaedo oh dwiro, daranajima never..**_

**Song's BTS - Tomorrow**

**Hellow! Wendy back! kita cuma mau ngasih tau sekali lagi kalau ff ini GS, Kyungie emang namja dan mendapat keajaiban menjadi yeoja. Dan kenapa ini ff judulnya BTS' song terus padahal ff EXO? itu karna awalnya Rendy mau buat main pair Vkook, cuma Wey lebih suka Kaisoo couple, jadilah seperti ini. Maaf ya kalo ngga suka :")**

**Terimakasih banyak yang udah review kemarin :)**

**Oke, gitu aja.. see u next chapter readers-deul ^^**

**Review please ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WendyXO**


	10. Let Me Know

**Hyung or Noona**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**and other...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is**

**GS!**

**and**

**Rate – M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana cara Jongin beradaptasi dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyung kandungnya sendiri telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan cantik akibat meminum ramuan yang salah? Apakah Kyungsoo masih pantas dipanggil 'Hyung' atau lebih pantas dipanggil 'Noona' mengingat tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi perempuan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo :'D**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_Berhubung Jongin belum mengetahui perubahannya sekarang, Kyungsoo akan membuat ini semua menjadi kejutan untuk Jongin._

_Kyungsoo berharap hubungannya dengan Jongin bisa di terima, dan juga berharap esok hari akan menjadi lebih baik dari hari ini._

_"Jongin, aku seorang perempuan sekarang." Kyungsoo bergumam ceria menatap wajah cantiknya pada pantulan cermin._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**Let Me Know**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Paras cantik bak bidadari itu terus tersenyum, ia memperhatikan setiap inci wajahnya sendiri di cermin. Mulai dari menatap kedua mata bulat yang mengerjap indah, lalu pipi mulus yang terlihat merona samar, hidungnya yang bangir, bibir berbentuk hati berwarna merah muda yang menggoda, leher jenjang dengan bercak merah samar-samar yang masih membekas, serta surai cokelat bergelombang tergerai manis sampai ke pinggang.

Kyungsoo terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri menatap bayangannya pada cermin. Ia sangat bahagia. Sungguh menjadi perempuan membuatnya lebih nyaman. Kyungsoo tak menyangka bisa berubah semudah ini, dalam sekejap, dalam hitungan detik, benar-benar ajaib. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi, bahkan ini lebih indah dari sekedar mimpi.

Mungkin Kyungsoo lupa dulu ia adalah orang yang terlahir sebagai laki-laki, yang terpenting baginya sekarang.. menjadi perempuan itu sungguh seperti kehormatan tersendiri. Keputusannya untuk menjadi perempuan sudah begitu mantap. Terlebih Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada sosok laki-laki yang sudah di kenalnya dari kecil.

Benar, sihir memang ajaib, bukan? Sekali lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum menatapi dirinya sendiri, terlebih ukuran payudaranya sedikit lebih besar dari yang dulu, dan itu akan memuaskan Jongin. Astaga.. pikirannya mulai semesum kekasihnya sekarang. Ia menggeleng kecil menampik jauh-jauh pikiran vulgar itu.

"Sampai kapan kau terus berdiri disana? Kau sudah cantik, Kyung. Kalau tak percaya, tanyakan saja pada cermin. Halmeoni, cermin milikmu cermin ajaib 'kan?"

Jongdae dan Heechul tergelak bersama, sementara Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir sesaat lalu mendengus geli kemudian. Begitu berpuas-puas diri menatap rupa di cermin, seketika senyuman Kyungsoo memudar. Mendadak rasa cemas bercampur takut terbesit begitu saja. Ia beralih menatap Heechul dengan wajah memelasnya.

"H-halmeoni, kau yakin orang-orang yang sudah mengenaliku akan heran melihat genderku berubah menjadi yeoja?"

Heechul mengangguk sekali. "Sebelum diberi sihir, cairan merah yang kau minum tadi berwarna putih bening. Air bening itu adalah air yang dapat membuat kehidupan menjadi normal kembali, air itulah yang kugunakan sebagai bahan dasar untuk membuat ramuan penawarmu. Jadi, duniamu tetap normal. Hanya kau saja yang berubah.— Itu resikomu, Kyung. Halmeoni tidak mau orang-orang menganggapmu sebagai perempuan sejak lahir karna mereka ikut tersihir, halmeoni ingin mereka secara normal melihatmu sebagai perempuan, yah.. walaupun orang yang sudah mengenalmu akan bingung melihat kau berubah."

Menyadari Kyungsoo terdiam, Heechul pun menambahkan. "Kau ingat ketika meminum ramuan yang salah saat dulu? itu berbahan dasar air minum biasa. Jadi, duniamu ikut tersihir. Kalau ramuan yang tadi, tentu sudah halmeoni beri mantra dahulu. Itu adalah sisa air dari bahan dasar ramuan penawar kemarin. Kau setuju 'kan dengan dirimu yang berubah sementara dunia tetap berjalan normal tanpa ikut tersihir?"

Kyungsoo tertegun sejenak. Heechul benar, mana mungkin Kyungsoo menjalani hidup dengan dunia yang ikut-ikutan tersihir, cukup dirinya saja yang berubah. Lagipula mana ada orang yang ingin menjalani hidup dengan kepalsuan.

Melihat Kyungsoo tak bergeming, Jongdae pun berkata berniat mencairkan raut tegang di wajah seseorang yang baru saja kembali menjadi perempuan itu.

"Eyy.. kau kenapa? menyesal ya?" ledek Jongdae sembari cekikikan.

Langsung saja Kyungsoo mendelik tajam ke arah laki-laki itu. "Sama sekali tidak menyesal! A-aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi teman-teman di sekolah.." ia bergumam lemah di akhir kalimat.

"Wae..? kau bilang akan menjawab pertanyaan orang satu sekolah nanti?" Jongdae masih cekikikan membuat Kyungsoo merengek kesal.

Ia pun memutar otaknya dan berpikir keras, lalu dengan cepat tiba-tiba senyuman miring muncul ketika ide gila terlintas begitu saja di kepala Kyungsoo. "Jongdae, kau mau membantuku 'kan?" gadis ini merengek sambil memperlihatkan pesona yang terlihat imut sekaligus menggemaskan.

"Aigoo.. Kyung, jangan membuatku ingin berpaling dari Minseok."

Plak!

Jongdae lantas meringis sakit mendapat tamparan dari Heechul tepat di lengan kanannya. "Haish.. halmeoni, aku hanya bercanda saja!" sungut remaja itu mengerucutkan bibir lucu sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang di rasa perih.

"Maka dari itu, jangan bercanda!"

Pertengkaran kecil antara nenek dan cucu ini sukses membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan tawa. Sementara Jongdae berhenti menggerutu, Kyungsoo kembali menatap Heechul dengan senyum rasa berterima kasih.

"Bagaimana aku harus membalasnya, halmeoni? Kau sangat membantuku, begitu juga dengan cucumu yang tampan ini.. dia teman yang paling baik. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain berkata terima kasih.. aku sangat berterima kasih padamu.."

Dapat membantu Kyungsoo sudah cukup membuat Heechul senang. Ia sungguh tak menginginkan balasan apa-apa, bahkan niatan berharap sesuatu pun tidak ada dibenaknya. Heechul benar-benar tulus, terlebih secara tidak sengaja ia hampir menghabisi nyawa gadis ini. Melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang sehat saja sudah cukup membuat Heechul lega.

"Kyungsoo, jadilah gadis yang baik untuk kehidupanmu sendiri, itu adalah balasan terima kasihmu untuk halmeoni." Heechul melangkah mendekat sambil merentangkan kedua tangan.

Setetes bulir air menelusuri pipi mulus Kyungsoo, segera saja ia memeluk erat wanita berhati ibu peri baginya. Kyungsoo tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih, Heechul membuat hidupnya tampak berarti. Ia menumpahkan semua perasaan bahagia dalam pelukan Heechul saat ini.

"Terima kasih banyak, halmeoni.. terima kasih.."

"Semoga dengan menjadi perempuan, kau tak sulit mendapatkan kekasih.— eh? tunggu dulu. Jongdae pernah bilang kau berpacaran dengan Jongin ya? ah.. aku lupa.."

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh namun pipinya terlihat merona. Mendengar Heechul berkata 'sulit mendapatkan kekasih', ia pun mengingat masa-masa sulitnya ketika masih menjadi namja dulu.

"Kau tahu, halmeoni? Saat aku masih menjadi laki-laki, satu wanitapun tak ada yang ingin menjadi kekasihku, mereka menolak karna tubuhku mungil seperti perempuan, juga mereka mengatakan wajahku lebih cocok untuk menjadi perempuan. Dengan aku yang berganti gender, aku bisa mendapatkan namja tampan, dia adalah idola di sekolahnya. Dia Kim Jongin, salah satu namja yang selalu di perebutkan oleh para gadis-gadis di sekolah."

Giliran Heechul yang terkikik mendengar perkataan polos gadis ini. Sementara Jongdae bukan hanya cekikikan, ia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang. Jongdae tahu betul bagaimana gerutuan Kyungsoo padanya saat tak kunjung mendapatkan kekasih dulu.

"Kau benar, Kyung. Wajahmu imut seperti perempuan, kenapa dulu kau tidak terlahir sebagai yeoja saja? dan malah repot-repot meminum ramuan halmeoni. Bhahahaha!"

Seketika Kyungsoo merasa kesal sampai melepas pelukan Heechul dengan pelan. Ia tak segan-segan menatap tajam ke arah remaja laki-laki yang masih terbahak-bahak itu.

"Yak! Jangan meledek! Aku tahu aku tidak pantas menjadi laki-laki. Karna itulah aku meminta bantuan halmeoni."

"Ya, ya, ya. Seingatku kau jadi bahan obrolan para namja di sekolah. Aku akui kau memang cantik, Kyung."

Seketika senyuman kembali mengembang manis di wajah Kyungsoo. Walaupun Jongdae masih terkikik geli saat mengatakannya, tetapi tatapan mata remaja itu begitu tulus hingga Kyungsoo dibuat merona mendengar pujian barusan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Lagipula kau masih perlu banyak istirahat. Aku tak ingin appamu mencari-cari anak gadisnya."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar candaan barusan. Mereka pun berpamitan, Kyungsoo memeluk erat Heechul dan bergumam banyak terima kasih padanya, begitu pula dengan Jongdae.

"Halmeoni, kami pulang dulu.. terima kasih banyak."

"Iya, Kyung.. Jongdae, jagalah Kyungsoo. Hati-hati di jalan ya.." Heechul mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis. Mengenal remaja berwajah cantik ini membuat Heechul serasa mempunyai seorang cucu selain Jongdae.

"Baik, halmeoni.. kalau begitu kami pulang. Kyung, kajja.."

.

.

.

Mobil sport hitam milik Jongdae berhenti di sebuah pekarangan luas mansion keluarga Do. Meski mesin mobil sudah mati, nampaknya Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sesekali meneguk air liurnya susah payah serta kedua tangan mengepal erat. Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo belum siap, lebih tepatnya belum siap bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Hey, turunlah.." Jongdae berkata pelan disertai dengan kekehan. Remaja ini sedari tadi sudah menangkap sinyal gugup dari wajah gadis disampingnya karna akan bertemu orang rumah.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongdae dengan tatapan memohon. "Sebentar lagi.."

"Hhh.. baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Jongin? kenapa dia tidak ada di apartemen?"

"Dia sedang pulang ke rumah. Sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan datang kemari untuk menginap."

Jongdae hanya mengangguk paham. Mendengar itu sudah tidak asing baginya. Ia sudah tahu kalau hubungan keluarga Kim dan Do sangat dekat semenjak Kyungsoo dan Jongin belum lahir ke dunia.

Ya, setelah dari rumah Heechul mereka mampir dahulu ke apartemen Kyungsoo dan Jongin untuk mengemas beberapa setel pakaian perempuan dan perlengkapan sekolah mengingat Kyungsoo akan tinggal di rumah untuk beberapa hari. Sebelum pulang mereka berhenti sejenak di sebuah toko furniture dan aksesories, baru setelahnya melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah Kyungsoo.

"Jongdae-ya, dulu kau yang memberitahuku kalau Heechul halmeoni adalah seorang pesihir, kau tak mengingatnya?"

"Entahlah, Kyung. Aku benar-benar lupa. Yang ku ingat, halmeoni memintaku untuk memberikan ramuan obat untuk seseorang, dan itu kau! temanku sendiri. Awalnya aku terkejut, takut kalau kau mengidap penyakit mengerikan. Tapi ternyata, lebih dari itu. Bagaimana bisa kau terkena efeknya? apa kau terjatuh?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Jariku tergores pisau saat memotong bawang."

"Pantas saja.."

Melihat Kyungsoo kembali terdiam, Jongdae menghela napasnya. Remaja itu mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobil dengan telunjuknya tanda sudah merasa bosan berdiam lama di dalam mobil seperti ini.

"Berapa lama lagi? Masuklah.. atau kau masih ingin berkencan denganku?" ucapnya bergurau.

"Yak! tadi itu bukan kencan Kim Jongdae!" Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibir, merasa sebal dengan guyonan Jongdae yang tidak tepat untuk moodnya saat ini.

"Hahaha! aku tahu.. aku tahu. Ayo masuk.. ku ambilkan kopermu dulu."

Jongdae sudah keluar dari mobil, sementara Kyungsoo masih diam terduduk. Sampai namja ini selesai mengambil barang milik Kyungsoo di bagasi dan menarik pegangan sebuah koper biru berukuran lumayan, tak besar dan tak kecil. Melihat Kyungsoo yang malah melamun, ia pun mengetuk kaca mobil di dekat yeoja itu.

"Kajja..!"

Dengan perasaan berat hati bercampur takut akhirnya Kyungsoo menuruni mobil Jongdae. Ia terus menggigiti bibir bawahnya sementara Jongdae sudah berjalan lebih dulu menarik koper mendekati pintu utama rumahnya.

Jongdae tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan lambat, setelah mereka berdiri berhadapan di depan pintu utama, ia mengusak puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan gemas. Berpikir bahwa orang yang dulunya berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu terlihat sangat pantas menjadi perempuan.

Jongdae merasa menjadi orang nomor satu yang mendukung hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Melihat mereka berdua saling mencintai tanpa mempermasalahkan gender, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo berkorban untuk merubah hidupnya sebagai perempuan demi Jongin. Hal itu sangat membuat Jongdae terenyuh sekaligus salut pada sosok tegar seperti Kyungsoo.

"Masuklah.. dan mulai hidup baru bersama keluargamu." ujarnya masih memasang senyum menawan.

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum, ia mendekat dan memeluk Jongdae sesaat kemudian melepasnya kembali. "Temanku, Jongdae. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu?"

"Seperti yang halmeoni katakan. Jadilah gadis baik di kehidupan barumu. Jangan terlalu memikirkan orang-orang di sekolah, tenang saja.. aku akan membantu mengatasi mereka. Sekarang, kau harus menemui appa dan eommamu. Fighting!" Jongdae berujar ceria sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangan memberi semangat.

Air mata Kyungsoo serasa ingin menetes. Walaupun memang orang akan heran dan menjauhinya karna ia berganti gender, tetapi setidaknya ia masih memiliki orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

"Jongdae-ya.. terima kasih.." Kyungsoo berkata parau dan Jongdae hanya tersenyum sambil mengusak puncak kepala gadis itu sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur memiliki teman baik yang mempunyai halmeoni seorang pesihir. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Jongdae, terlebih tadi remaja ini membantunya untuk memohon pada Heechul agar ia kembali menjadi perempuan, dan dengan mudah Heechul menuruti semua itu berkat sang cucu yang mendukungnya.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat berhutang budi pada Jongdae dan Heechul. Jika tidak ada mereka, mungkin sampai sekarang Kyungsoo tak akan pernah mempunyai kekasih. Dan berkat mereka, ia bisa berpacaran dengan seorang idola tampan di sekolah, yah.. walaupun sang idola sekolah itu sudah di anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri, tetapi Kyungsoo bersyukur mempunyai kekasih tampan yang menjadi sosok namja idaman bagi para gadis-gadis disekolahnya.

Jari lentik Kyungsoo terangkat untuk menyeka air matanya yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk.

"Majja.. sekarang masuklah.." Jongdae melirik arloji hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya sambil menggaruk tengkuk malu-malu. "Kali ini aku benar-benar ada kencan dengan Minseok. Tapi aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke dalam."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng pelan kemudian. "Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Sekarang pergilah.. Minseok_mu_ sudah menunggu."

"Hehehe.. baiklah. Aku pergi ya.."

Kyungsoo terus melambai sampai mobil Jongdae menghilang dari pandangannya. Menyadari kini hanya ia sendiri yang berdiri disana, ia pun mendesah pasrah. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo menarik napas untuk memantapkan hati, namun entah mengapa kaki mungil miliknya enggan mau melangkah. Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangan, menarik napas panjang sekali lagi dan menatap daun pintu utama rumah besar keluarganya. Hari-hari selanjutnya akan lebih berat.

Sebelah tangan sudah menggenggam erat pegangan koper, dan dengan pelan sebelah tangan yang lain meraih gagang pintu lalu dibukanya sampai Kyungsoo berhasil memasuki ruang tamu yang luas.

Kyungsoo membuang napas, ia merasa sedikit lega untuk sekarang ini. Suasana rumah nampak sepi, Kyungsoo kembali menutup pintu dan menarik kopernya sampai memasuki kamar. Di kamar yang lumayan luas miliknya ia berdiri di depan cermin. Mengamati wajah dengan sorot mata yang terlihat sayu.

"Aku.. harus melakukan apa sekarang?"

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo menitikkan air mata. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa Kyungsoo perlu berteriak pada semua orang bahwa dia seorang perempuan sekarang. Apa Kyungsoo perlu memberitahu alasan mengapa ia seperti ini. Mustahil, itu akan membuatnya disebut gila. Keputusannya untuk berganti gender membuat ia bahagia bukan main, tetapi disisi lain Kyungsoo merasa takut mendengar respon orang-orang sekitar.

Serasa tenggorokan berubah kering, ia pun memutuskan untuk melangkah ke ruang dapur dan meneguk minuman _orange juice_ yang sebelumnya sudah ia ambil dari dalam lemari pendingin. Kesegaran minuman jus membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Tu-tuan muda?"

Mendadak Kyungsoo tersedak minumannya ketika bibi Song menghampiri dengan mata yang membola terkejut. Ia pun terbatuk-batuk kecil dan berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin di hadapan wanita baya yang sudah menjadi maid di sini bahkan sewaktu Kyungsoo masih berusia delapan tahun.

"Tuan muda tidak apa-apa? A-anda tuan muda Do 'kan?" Bibi Song nampak tidak mempercayai wujud Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Terlihat dari tatapannya yang menelisik tubuh gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Apakah anda sudah sehat, tuan? Dan.. terlihat sangat cantik sekali, apakah tuan muda Do sedang merayakan pesta kostum?"

Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas pelan mendengar itu. Apakah dress putih yang dikenakan serta rambut panjang asli miliknya terlihat seperti kostum atau _wig_ di mata bibi Song? Mungkin ini saatnya memberi tahu bahwa ia berganti gender sekarang. Terdengar memalukan untuk mengungkapkan semua ini. Namun apa boleh buat. Yang Kyungsoo lakukan memang demi Jongin. Mengingat Jongin, Kyungsoo jadi frustasi karna belum dapat kabar apapun dari laki-laki itu.

"Bibi.." Kyungsoo berkata pelan menatap bibi Song lekat-lekat. "Aku... aku bilang, kumpulkan semua para pekerja dan maid untuk menemuiku. Aku menunggu kalian disini. Sekarang." Lalu ia memerintah dengan notasi suara santai sambil tersenyum. Senyuman itu terlihat memilukan di mata Bibi Song. Tak ayal jika wanita yang menyandang sebagai maid senior ini mulai bertanya khawatir lebih dulu.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu, tuan?"

Tuan...

Gadis itu baru sadar sejak tadi bibi Song terus memanggilnya 'tuan'. Panggilan tuan jelas untuk laki-laki. Dalam hati Kyungsoo meringis melihat keadaannya yang menjadi wanita masih di panggil 'tuan'. Kyungsoo nampak tidak nyaman berada dalam situasi sekarang. Ia pun kembali mencoba tersenyum walau paksa dan menatap bibi Song yang membalas tatapannya dengan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, bi. Panggilkan semua pekerja di rumah ini sekarang ya.." notasi suara Kyungsoo terdengar bukan sedang memerintah melainkan seperti meminta sesuatu pada maid senior itu.

Sebuah senyum dan anggukan dari Bibi Song sudah cukup membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdebar karna akan menghadapi orang-orang yang pasti bingung melihat perubahan pada tubuhnya.

Satu persatu para maid yang rata-rata sudah menginjak kepala empat atau bahkan lima yang masih terlihat aktif itu berkumpul di ruang dapur yang luas. Terhitung sekitar ada sepuluh orang pekerja termasuk bibi Song. Bahkan supir pribadi orang tuanya ada disana mengisyaratkan bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak pergi kemana-mana. Orang tuanya ada di rumah, dan Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

Ia terus menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya seperti anak perempuan. Ini sikap alami Kyungsoo, dia tidak sedang berakting. Naluri laki-lakinya lenyap begitu saja semenjak ia jatuh cinta pada Jongin.

Wajah para pekerja memandang Kyungsoo bingung dengan penuh tanda tanya di kepala mereka masing-masing. Saat itu baru Kyungsoo berani mengangkat kepala ketika bibi Song mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk melakukan niatannya mengumpulkan para pekerja disini. Posisi bibi Song yang berjarak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tenang karna merasa seperti ditemani.

Ketara sekali rasa gugup di wajah cantik Kyungsoo, terlihat dari bagaimana gadis itu meremas sisi rok dress yang dikenakan serta menelan ludah susah payah. Kyungsoo kini memberanikan diri menatap satu persatu wajah orang-orang yang memandangnya terkejut dan penuh tanya.

"Kalian heran melihatku, bukan?" walau bibirnya bergetar, Kyungsoo tetap berbicara jelas. "Mengapa aku terlihat seperti perempuan? Aku tahu pertanyaan itu ada dalam kepala kalian." Kyungsoo beralih menatap bibi Song dengan senyuman tipis sesaat lalu kembali menatap para pekerja.

"Aku bukan sedang merayakan pesta kostum atau memakai rambut palsu. Ini rambutku sendiri.. kalian boleh menariknya jika tidak percaya. Dan sebenarnya..." Kyungsoo membuang napas sejenak untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa gugup. Sementara itu, wajah orang-orang di hadapannya semakin mengerut bingung dan diam mendengarkan perkataan sang majikan muda dengan seksama.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini untuk memperkenalkan diriku yang baru. Ya, memang tidak ada yang berubah. Namaku tetap Do Kyungsoo, ayahku Chanyeol dan ibuku Baekhyun. Aku begitu malu mengatakan ini, tapi.. aku harus memberitahu kalian semua. Kalau aku—"

"Perempuan! Sebenarnya anakku itu perempuan. Dia sudah tidak bersikap _tomboi_ lagi. Jangan karena kelakuan dan penampilannya seperti laki-laki, kalian dengan bebas memanggil dia 'tuan' muda. Maaf, aku tidak pernah membahas masalah gender putriku ini. Mulai sekarang panggil dia 'nona' muda. Kalian lihat sendiri dia menjadi _feminim_ sekarang. Mengerti? Kembalilah bekerja."

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget ketika mendapati sosok ibunya menatap dingin seolah akan menelan Kyungsoo hidup-hidup. Tetapi disisi lain Kyungsoo merasa terharu karna Baekhyun membantunya menjelaskan pada para pekerja walau itu dengan sebuah kebohongan.

Di saat para pekerja sudah beranjak ke segala arah, sementara bibi Song masih diam di tempat. Kenyataan Kyungsoo berjenis kelamin perempuan benar-benar mengejutkan. Selama kurang lebih sembilan tahun lamanya bekerja pada keluarga Do. Dirinya tidak pernah menyadari bahwa anak satu-satunya dari sang majikan berjenis kelamin perempuan.

Bibi Song memang tidak pernah mengurus Kyungsoo mengingat Baekhyun dengan penuh hati merawat si kecil Kyungsoo dengan kasih sayang dan kedua tangannya sendiri. Sejak Kyungsoo kecil bibi Song tidak pernah di perintahkan untuk mengurus Kyungsoo. Mengurus dalam arti menyuapinya makan, menemani bermain, dan memandikan anak itu membuatnya tidak pernah melihat jenis kelamin Kyungsoo langsung.

Lagipula ketika ia pertama kali bekerja di rumah ini, Kyungsoo sudah berusia delapan tahun dan tidak perlu di mandikan lagi. Mendengar pengakuan dari nyonya besar yang mengatakan bahwa anaknya seorang perempuan, membuat bibi Song merasa bersalah karna selalu menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai laki-laki hanya karena anak itu berpenampilan seperti laki-laki sungguhan. Ya, dulu memang Kyungsoo laki-laki.

Bibi Song adalah pekerja paling lama dan senior di rumah ini, tetapi dirinya tidak tahu menahu jenis kelamin anak dari majikannya sendiri mengingat Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak pernah membahas gender anak mereka. Karna tanpa majikannya memberitahu, tentu bibi Song mempunyai mata untuk melihat Kyungsoo dan mengenalinya.

"Bi, tolong ambilkan air hangat." Interupsi dari nyonya besar membuatnya sedikit gelagapan dan langsung melakukan hal yang di perintah.

"Ini, nyonya." Bibi Song menyerahkan segelas air putih hangat kepada Baekhyun dengan hormat.

Segera Baekhyun meneguk air itu hingga setengah lalu menyerahkan gelas kembali pada bibi Song. Sementara Kyungsoo masih menatap sang ibu dengan takut-takut, saat itu juga Baekhyun menarik tangan anaknya dan membawanya ke dalam kamar.

Sementara Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi tersentak kaget melihat istrinya membawa seorang gadis remaja menerobos masuk ke dalam sana. Pria ini kembali tersentak karna pintu yang di tutup dengan keras.

_Anak gadis siapa yang Baekhyun bawa? Wajahnya persis seperti Kyungsoo._

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Chanyeol menyadari sosok gadis yang diseret Baekhyun tadi. Pikirannya mencoba mengingat jelas rupa gadis itu. Wajahnya memang sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo. Ya, sangat mirip.

_Dia sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo. A-apa?! Mirip?! Oh! Jangan-jangan..._

"Yak! Baekhyun, jangan macam-macam pada Kyungsoo! Argh! Sial, kau mengunci pintunya!"

Baekhyun tak peduli dengan teriakan sang suami serta pintu kamar mandi yang di gedor begitu keras. Wajah Baekhyun masih tak bersahabat, ia terus menatap ke arah wajah cantik ketakutan di hadapannya.

"Kau... Do Kyungsoo? Kau putraku? Kau anakku?"

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan matanya memanas untuk saat ini. Ingin rasanya bersimpuh dan memohon maaf pada ibunya. Namun Kyungsoo ingin memberi penjelasan lebih dulu. Ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah ibunya yang mengkilat emosi. Dengan bibir bergetar ia belum sanggup berkata apa-apa dan hanya menganggukkan kepala singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak. Kau bukan Kyungsoo. Anakku itu laki-laki!"

"I-ini aku, eomma.."

Mata sipit Baekhyun menelisik tajam tubuh Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah kemudian ke atas lagi lalu kebawah sampai ia berhenti menatap wajah yang kembali menunduk takut. Baekhyun tak bisa memercayai apa yang ia lihat sekarang, mungkin lebih tepatnya belum.

"Kau benar-benar Kyungsoo?"

"I-iya.."

"Kau sungguh berubah... Bagaimana bisa kau berubah secepat itu, Kyung?!"

Bibir Kyungsoo terasa kelu, ia tidak bisa berbicara barang sedikit saja. Gadis ini benar-benar takut melihat respon ibunya. Bahkan untuk melirik wajah cantik sang eomma pun Kyungsoo tidak sanggup. Baekhyun tetap sama. Selalu meledak-ledak jika dirinya mendapati hal yang tidak mengenakan.

"Oh... aku bisa gila! Bagaimana ini terjadi?! KAU—!"

Napas Baekhyun mulai naik turun karna emosi. Wajahnya terlihat memerah menahan rasa marahnya. Sementara Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawah dan mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, ia masih butuh waktu yang tepat untuk bisa menjelaskan perubahan ini pada orang tuanya.

"JANGAN DIAM SAJA!"

Notasi suara Baekhyun sungguh menyeramkan bagi Kyungsoo. Air mata gadis itu mulai berlomba-lomba melewati pipinya yang mulus. Baekhyun adalah sosok ibu dengan penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang, namun jika sudah membuat wanita ini marah, ia berubah menjadi sosok yang patut di hindari.

"Baek, kumohon keluarlah! Aku ingin melihat Kyungsoo. Jangan macam-macam padanya!"

Suara sang ayah terdengar lagi hingga ingin rasanya Kyungsoo berlari dan bersembunyi dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

_Appa.. aku sudah berubah, tapi kau tetap mengenaliku? Appa.. aku takut. Aku tidak takut sama sekali jika eomma ingin memukulku, tetapi yang ku takutkan adalah jika dia tidak akan pernah menganggapku sebagai anaknya lagi. Kumohon.. semoga appa tidak kecewa dengan keputusanku untuk berganti gender menjadi perempuan._

Dalam hati Kyungsoo terus bergumam berharap Chanyeol tidak akan kecewa melihat wujudnya yang sekarang. Cukup Baekhyun saja yang kecewa melihatnya, ia tidak ingin melukai hati Chanyeol dengan keputusan konyolnya ini. Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak berniat membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merasa kecewa.

"KYAAAAA! EOMMAAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menarik rambut panjang Kyungsoo sampai gadis ini menunduk mengikuti gerak tangan ibunya. Rasa perih pada kulit kepala karna rambut yang di tarik paksa itu membuat Kyungsoo berteriak keras.

"Yak! Baekhyun, kubilang jangan macam-macam!" Chanyeol masih berseru lantang di luar sana, pintu kamar mandi kini bukan hanya di gedor dengan brutal melainkan di tendang dengan kaki.

Begitu ibunya melepas beberapa helai rambut dari cengkramannya yang ganas, Kyungsoo pun menarik napas lega.

"Ternyata.. ini rambut sungguhan.." Baekhyun bergumam menatapi rambut Kyungsoo yang tergerai indah nyaris sampai pinggang.

"AAAAAA! EOMMA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAAN!"

Kembali Kyungsoo berteriak ketika mendapati remasan kuat di dadanya. Gadis ini menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang tengah meremas keras bongkahan kenyal di dada.

"Ini juga payudara sungguhan.." mengabaikan ringis sakit sang anak. Baekhyun terus meremasnya beberapa kali lalu menjauhkan tangan kemudian. Mata sipitnya beralih ke bawah tepat pada selangkangan Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang aku ingin melihat kelaminmu, buka baj—"

"Tidak! Tidak eomma! Apakah dengan begini belum cukup untuk meyakinkan dirimu?" Kyungsoo mundur satu langkah sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan menutupi dadanya sendiri.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun tertawa seolah meremehkan. "Ayolah.. jika memang kau sudah menjadi perempuan sungguhan. Apa salahnya jika eomma ingin melihat kelaminmu, kita sesama perempuan, bukan?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah melihat ibunya mendekat. Ia pun pasrah saja ketika Baekhyun mengangkat rok dress dan menarik celana dalamnya hingga Kyungsoo dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Baekhyun.

Untuk beberapa detik Kyungsoo kembali memakai celana dalam dan membenahi pakaiannya sendiri. Gadis ini menggit bibir bawahnya dan menatap takut-takut wajah Baekhyun yang masih terkejut.

"I-itu kelamin perempuan sungguhan.." Baekhyun bergumam lagi. Mata sipitnya masih membola. Wanita ini berpikir perubahan pada tubuh anaknya serasa mustahil. Bagaimana Kyungsoo dapat berubah menjadi perempuan dalam waktu cepat? Ini benar-benar di luar nalar akal sehat manusia. Sebenarnya hal apa yang dapat membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini? Berubah menjadi perempuan benar-benar ajaib. Menakjubkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian wanita itu membuka kunci pintu kamar mandi dan menerjang tubuh Chanyeol yang berada didepan disana. Memeluk sang suami begitu erat sampai Chanyeol dibuat terheran-heran.

"Ssshh.. sudah, sayang." Chanyeol sedikit panik mendapati istrinya menangis sampai sesenggukan. Ia terus membelai halus surai Baekhyun guna meredakan tangis sang istri. Kini Chanyeol menoleh ke arah seorang gadis yang berdiri mematung di hadapan mereka. Senyum Chanyeol mengembang membuat Kyungsoo merasa lega dan tanpa sadar air mata gadis ini kembali menetes.

"Perempuan tidak boleh lama-lama menangis, nanti cantiknya hilang.." Perkataan Chanyeol sengaja di tunjukkan untuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sama-sama tengah menangis.

Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo terisak melihat Baekhyun sesenggukan parah di dada ayahnya. Kyungsoo belum melakukan niatnya untuk meminta maaf, tetapi Baekhyun sudah menangis lebih dulu. Ini terasa menyakitkan melihat ibunya menangis akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Baekhyun tak pernah membayangkan anaknya yang semula berjenis kelamin laki-laki kini dengan sekejap berubah menjadi perempuan. Namun inilah kenyataan yang ada, Kyungsoo benar-benar berubah. Entah apa dalam pikiran Baekhyun, wanita itu terus menangis.

Sementara, Chanyeol tetap mendukung apapun keputusan anaknya, selagi Kyungsoo nyaman dengan pilihannya sendiri, Chanyeol tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Pria yang menyandang sebagai ayah Kyungsoo itu sama sekali tidak berniat bertanya dari mana dan bagaimana Kyungsoo dapat merubah tubuhnya dalam sekejap. Baginya yang terpenting Kyungsoo dalam keadaan sehat dan baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Yeol.. hiks.. anakku.. anakmu.. anak kita.. perempuan.. hiks.. tubuhnya persisi menyerupai diriku. Kyungsoo mempunyai rambut panjang, payudara, dan kelamin pe—"

"Ssshh.. sudah.. sudah.. bagaimana, hm? Sekarang dia semakin cantik 'kan? Sewaktu masih menjadi laki-laki pun anak kita berwajah cantik dan mempunyai tubuh ramping seperti perempuan. Bukankah saat mengandung dulu kau menginginkan anak perempuan? Dan aku malah menginginkan seorang anak laki-laki. Mungkin Tuhan bingung ingin mengabulkan doa siapa. Maka jadilah Kyungsoo seperti itu. Dan sekarang, Tuhan mengabulkan doamu, Baek. Sudah, jangan menangis.."

Perkataan Chanyeol barusan membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti menangis dan mengangkat wajah sembabnya menatap hangat mata bulat sang suami. Rasa marah serta kecewa pada diri Baekhyun seketika lenyap entah kemana. Chanyeol membalas tatapan itu sambil tersenyum tampan dan mengecup pipi basah istrinya sekilas lalu menyeka sisa-sisa air mata disana.

"Chanyeol-ah, maaf karena dulu aku menginginkan seorang anak perempuan."

Chanyeol tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Semua orang punya selera masing-masing, sayang. Dan aku tidak peduli apapun jenis kelamin anak kita. Memiliki istri cantik seperti Baekhyun dan... putri yang tak kalah cantik seperti Kyungsoo sudah cukup membuatku bahagia setengah mati."

Tidak merasa malu sedikitpun di depan anaknya, Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol dan melumat belah bibir suaminya sebentar. Tanpa di duga-duga setelahnya Baekhyun menghambur memeluk Kyungsoo yang otomatis berganti menangis haru. Apapun yang terjadi, tetapi Baekhyun telah menyayangi Kyungsoo teramat sangat. Ia adalah darah daging dan anak satu-satunya yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol miliki.

"Maaf.. maafkan eomma, Kyungie. Aku tidak peduli dari mana kau mendapatkan tubuh seperti ini. Aku tidak akan mempertanyakan hal itu padamu. Ayo kita memulai dari awal. Kita jadi bisa berbelanja bersama, memasak, dan menghias bunga-bunga cantik. Kita juga bisa pergi ke _mall_ atau butik untuk _shoping,_ dan ke salon bersama-sama. Kau mau 'kan?"

"Ey.. kalian ingin menghabiskan uangku, ya?" Chanyeol menyahut dengan nada bercanda membuat Baekhyun mau pun Kyungsoo terkekeh bersama.

"Jangan dengarkan appa, Kyung. Tenang saja, uang appamu tidak akan habis."

Kali ini Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Pada dasarnya, Baekhyun adalah wanita yang menyukai _fashion _serta pintar merawat tubuh. Melihat perubahan gender pada anaknya membuat wanita itu senang karna akan melakukan aktifitas bersama-sama.

Awalnya memang Baekhyun sangat marah melihat Kyungsoo benar-benar berubah menjadi seorang perempuan, namun disisi lain Baekhyun sendiri merasa ingin mempunyai anak perempuan mengingat dirinya dulu di vonis oleh Dokter tidak akan bisa mengandung lagi karna suatu penyakit.

Hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol karena ia tidak bisa memberikan keturunan kedua untuk mereka. Tetapi seperti yang Chanyeol bilang tadi, memiliki Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saja sudah cukup membuat ayah ini bahagia setengah mati.

Kyungsoo sendiri menangis haru dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Walaupun nanti orang lain tidak menerima perubahan tubuhnya, tapi asalkan keluarga kecilnya menerima dengan penuh hati. Tuhan begitu baik, Kyungsoo yang mengira kalau Baekhyun tidak akan menganggap sebagai anak lagi kini malah mengajak ia melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan perempuan pada umumnya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol tersenyum melihat istri dan anaknya yang masih berpelukan, pria itu pun lalu melangkah mendekat dan ikut serta memeluk tubuh kedua wanita yang sangat ia sayangi seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Ayolah.. angkat teleponku.."

Jongin menggeram frustasi saat suara operator kembali menyahut. Remaja ini kemudian merebahkan diri di ranjang dengan lelah. Ponsel tergeletak begitu saja di sisi kepalanya. Ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya sejenak mengingat perdebatan hebat antara dirinya dengan sang ayah beberapa jam lalu membuat kepala Jongin terasa pening. Ia sudah berkali-kali mencoba menelepon Kyungsoo namun tak satupun panggilannya di jawab.

"Kyungie.. Kyungie.." Jongin bergumam membayangkan Kyungsoo berada didekatnya. Matanya terpejam sambil bibir terus menyerukan nama Kyungsoo dengan lirih.

Pada mata yang terpejam itu, bulir air tiba-tiba meluncur ke samping dari sudut matanya. Gumaman Jongin yang semula lirih berubah terdengar pilu. Ia terus memanggil nama Kyungsoo tanpa embel 'hyung' atau 'noona'. Jongin tak peduli kekasihnya itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki atau perempuan. Yang jelas, Jongin sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.

Mendadak Jongin membuka mata dan menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Ia tercenung membayangkan wajah cantik Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum ke arahnya hingga Jongin merasa rindu yang amat dalam. Padahal baru beberapa jam ia telah bertemu Kyungsoo. Air matanya menetes lagi. Semakin deras.

Dengan cepat laki-laki itu mengubah posisi duduk lalu menyambar ponsel kembali dan mencoba menghubungi sang kekasih. Berharap besar kali ini Kyungsoo dapat menerima panggilannya. Beberapa detik menunggu akhirnya suara lembut yang Jongin rindukan itu telah menyahut, bukan suara nada sambung atau suara operator lagi.

"_Jongin-ah.."_

Begitu mendengar Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan notasi suara ceria, membuat Jongin malah terisak kecil. Ingin rasanya memeluk erat pemilik suara ini. Membawanya ke dalam dekapan dan hidup berdua tanpa pantangan apapun. Jongin masih diam berusaha menghentikan isakan yang membuat ia terlihat lemah sebagai laki-laki. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini.

"_Jongin.. ada apa, hm?"_

"Sayang... aku mencintaimu... aku mencintaimu... a-ku...aku..." Jongin akhirnya bersuara walau terdengar bergetar. Mati-matian ia menahan isakannya namun isakan itu malah terdengar semakin keras.

Di seberang telepon ia dapat mendengar notasi suara Kyungsoo berubah khawatir. Dalam lima detik kekasihnya ikut terisak seiring terus bertanya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Jongin menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sudah menangis juga sekarang. Isakan Kyungsoo di telepon begitu terdengar menyakitkan. Kyungsoo adalah kelemahannya.

Jongin tidak sanggup menjelaskan sesuatu yang terjadi. Ia tahu ini akan menyakiti Kyungsoo, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan begitu ia hanya mampu berkata lirih sarat akan ketulusan. Jongin sebenarnya belum siap pada kemungkinan hubungannya bersama Kyungsoo akan berakhir akibat permasalahan ini. Ia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.

"Percayalah.. walaupun tidak dalam jarak dekat, aku tetap mencintaimu, Kyungie..."

_Beritahu aku.. ini belum berakhir 'kan? Beritahu aku, Kyungie.. kumohon, jangan memutuskanku. Katakan padaku bahwa ini belum berakhir!_

Jongin sangat berharap Kyungsoo tidak akan terjekut dengan masalah yang ia hadapi sekarang. Ia merasa cemas kalau Kyungsoo akan berbicara sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, namun Jongin malah mendapatkan jawaban pasti yang membuat hatinya seketika menghangat akibat suara yang mengalun lembut bagaikan melodi indah di telinganya.

"_Aku percaya. Karna aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Girl let me know.. girl let me know..  
Imi da kkeutnan geon algo itjiman..  
Miryeonirado namji ankeman..  
Girl let me know.. girl let me know..  
Girl let me know mworado malhaejwo..**_

**Song's BTS – Let Me Know ^^**

**Huuee.. apaan ini? Maaf ya lama updatenya T_T Wey belum tau ini bakal sampe chapter berapa :3  
Ada beberapa readers yang udah ngira kalo Kai bakal di jodohin atau dikirim ke luar negri. Huhuhu.. Wey nggak tega kalo ada perjodohan gitu. Jadi, seperti rencana Wey dari awal ketika nulis fic ini. Ya, Kai untuk sementara akan menetap disuatu negara. Wey bakal jelasin di chapter depan serta keseharian Kyung disekolah tanpa bang Kkamjong. Dan tulisan **_**mesum**_** ala Rendy bakal ada lagi nanti kalo Kai dan Kyung punya kesempatan. Wkwkwk!**

**Ada yang masih bingung soal sihir Chulie halmeoni? Wey jelasin ya..  
\- Di awal, Chulie itu bikin ramuan berbahan dasar air minum biasa dan salah ngucapin mantra. **_**So**_**, dunia Kyung ikut tersihir dan karna mantranya salah jadi berefek.  
\- Terus pas Chulie bikin ramuan penawar, pake air minum biasa tapi dikasih mantra dulu supaya dunia ga ikut kesihir, baru deh dikasih mantra lagi supaya sihir yg salah itu hilang.  
\- Nah, sihir terakhir sama kayak air minum bahan dasar penawar tadi. Terus air itu di kasih sihir supaya ga kena efek dan merubah Kyung jadi cewek untuk selamanya. Otomatis, Kyung bakal diliat sebagai cewek tanpa dunia ikut kesihir dan tanpa efek apapun. Kkkk~ :3 Masih ada yang ga ngerti? ya udah dipahami sendiri aja ya :Ds don't bash me :v**

**Oke, Wey dan Rendy ngucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih yang udah review kemarin, nge'fav and follow, for silent reader thanks u too. So, review please.. gomawo **** See u next chapter ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WendyXO**


	11. Look Here

**Hyung or Noona**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**and other...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is**

**GS!**

**and**

**Rate – M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana cara Jongin beradaptasi dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyung kandungnya sendiri telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan cantik akibat meminum ramuan yang salah? Apakah Kyungsoo masih pantas dipanggil 'Hyung' atau lebih pantas dipanggil 'Noona' mengingat tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi perempuan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo :'D**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_Jongin tidak sanggup menjelaskan sesuatu yang terjadi. Ia tahu ini akan menyakiti Kyungsoo, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan begitu ia hanya mampu berkata lirih sarat akan ketulusan. Jongin sebenarnya belum siap pada kemungkinan hubungannya bersama Kyungsoo akan berakhir akibat permasalahan ini. Ia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo._

"_Percayalah.. walaupun tidak dalam jarak dekat, aku tetap mencintaimu, Kyungie..."_

Beritahu aku.. ini belum berakhir 'kan? Beritahu aku, Kyungie.. kumohon, jangan memutuskanku. Katakan padaku bahwa ini belum berakhir!

_Jongin sangat berharap Kyungsoo tidak akan terjekut dengan masalah yang ia hadapi sekarang. Ia merasa cemas kalau Kyungsoo akan berbicara sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, namun Jongin malah mendapatkan jawaban pasti yang membuat hatinya seketika menghangat akibat suara yang mengalun lembut bagaikan melodi indah di telinganya._

"Aku percaya. Karna aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

**Look Here**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mendengar suara lembut Kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintainya membuat Jongin tersenyum tipis. Remaja ini pun diam sejenak guna menghentikan tangis yang membuat ia terlihat cengeng dan lemah.

"Aku tidak jadi menginap. Kita bertemu besok, aku akan menjemputmu dan pergi ke sekolah bersama. Aku sayang padamu."

Begitu suara ketukan pintu kamar terdengar, Jongin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Meletakan ponsel di atas nakas lalu terduduk diam dengan mata yang masih mengalirkan tetes-tetes air. Pintu kembali diketuk beberapa kali, tetapi Jongin tetap bergeming.

Perasaannya sangat kacau saat ini. Berpikir bahwa kemungkinan Kyungsoo akan melupakannya ketika ia jauh disana begitu menyakitkan. Walaupun Jongin akan sering menghubungi Kyungsoo nantinya, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan jika jarak mereka jauh. Bisa saja jika nanti Kyungsoo akan merasa bosan tanpa kehadirannya dan malah melupakan perasaan cinta mereka. Jongin tidak ingin itu terjadi. Memikirkan hal ini membuat hatinya terasa sakit saja. Apa sebaiknya Jongin tidak perlu lagi menghubungi Kyungsoo jika ia sudah tinggal di sana nanti..?

Pintu kamar itu akhirnya terbuka membuat ia langsung menyeka cepat air matanya ketika sang ibu menduduki diri di samping Jongin. Yixing menatap putra satu-satunya dengan tatapan iba, gurat sedih terlihat dari pancaran matanya yang sipit. Tangan ibu cantik ini terulur mengelus pundak Jongin memberi simpati. Yixing tahu Jongin habis menangis. Remaja itu memang berusaha menutupinya. Walaupun Jongin bertubuh atletis dan kuat, tetapi tetap saja setiap orang mempunyai kelemahan masing-masing. Termasuk Jongin.

Tidak terpikirkan kalau Jongin begitu sesedih ini sampai menangis. Yixing berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo-lah yang membuatnya merasa berat untuk meninggalkan Korea. Sebenarnya ia begitu terkejut mendengar kabar dari Baekhyun pagi tadi. Yixing tak pernah membayangkan keputusan suaminya dan Chanyeol untuk membarengi putra-putra mereka tinggal dalam satu atap akan membuat keduanya saling jatuh cinta.

Istri Kim Joonmyeon itu tahu, sangat tahu bahwa putranya memiliki paras tampan yang memesona. Apakah tidak ada seorang gadis yang Jongin sukai sampai ia malah jatuh cinta pada sesama jenis. Apakah di Korea ini tidak ada gadis cantik sampai ia malah menyukai Kyungsoo. Yixing bergidik membayangkan bagaimana cara Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat berkencan.

Walaupun Kyungsoo adalah anak kandung dari sahabatnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sebesar apapun rasa sayang Yixing pada Kyungsoo hingga ia menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri. Tetapi tetap saja, Kyungsoo adalah lelaki dan Jongin malah mengatakan bahwa mereka berpacaran. Pengakuan langsung dari mulut Jongin membuat Joonmyeon tak segan untuk murka. Suaminya itu sudah begitu marah ketika mendapat kabar dari orang tua Kyungsoo, di tambah Jongin yang membenarkan kabar itu membuat Joonmyeon sampai tega menamparnya serta mengatakan bahwa ia adalah anak yang memalukan.

"Appa menunggumu, Jongin-ah. Masih ada yang perlu dibicarakan."

Akhirnya Yixing memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Ia menghela napas melihat Jongin hanya diam tak menanggapi. Yixing begitu merasa sedih melihat putranya seperti ini, terlebih Jongin sedang jatuh cinta. Pasti akan sulit baginya.

"Appa sudah mengurus kepindahanmu. Kau akan berangkat besok lusa."

"Secepat itu?"

Yixing hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Seketika Jongin berdiri menatap Yixing dengan pandangan kesal. Ayah dan ibunya benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaannya sama sekali. Ia tahu, apa yang ia dan Kyungsoo lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tetapi apakah usaha ayahnya untuk memisahkan mereka seperti ini akan membuat Jongin melupakan Kyungsoo? Jongin jamin, itu tidak akan berhasil sama sekali. Ia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo, bahkan ketika masih duduk di bangku JHS dulu Jongin sendiri mengakui bahwa ia mulai menyukai Kyungsoo yang sudah jelas bergender laki-laki. Sekarang mereka sudah menduduki angkatan ke dua SHS. Jadi, Jongin telah lama mencintai Kyungsoo dari dulu, jika dihitung sudah sekitar empat tahun Jongin terus memendam perasaan untuk Kyungsoo. Hal itu benar-benar menyiksanya. Jongin justru sulit untuk sekedar melupakan Kyungsoo, apalagi untuk tidak mencintainya.

"Lebih baik aku hidup sendiri tanpa kalian."

"Kau bicara apa?!"

Yixing setengah menjerit begitu mendengar ucapan putranya. Ia ikut bangkit berdiri dan menatap Jongin dengan sorotan mata terluka. Jongin sendiri membuang pandang ke samping menghindari tatapan mata ibunya. Ia tidak tega melihat wajah Yixing seperti itu.

"Kau satu-satunya anak kami. Mana mungkin kau hidup tanpa eomma dan appa, Jongin!"

"Merencanakan agar aku tinggal disana itu sama saja. Kalian tidak bersama-sama hidup denganku, bukan? Jika eomma ingin hidup bersamaku, biarkan aku disini."

"Jongin—"

"Kau.. kemasi barang-barangmu. Siapkan semuanya untuk besok lusa."

Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Pria ini menatap tajam wajah Jongin dari balik kaca mata minusnya. Joonmyeon terlihat begitu berkuasa. Berpakaian kantor serta berdiri dengan dagu sedikit terangkat itu menambah kesan bahwa ia bertanggung jawab penuh dan berhak mengatur kehidupan Jongin.

"Kau akan tinggal di rumah mendiang halmeoni dan harabeoji. Kau juga akan belajar bisnis di sekolah barumu. Paman Kang akan mendampingimu disana."

Jongin meringis mendengar kata bisnis terucap dari mulut ayahnya. Ia tidak menyukai hal itu, sungguh.

"Sampai lulus menjadi mahasiswa, kau baru di perbolehkan untuk pulang."

Perkataan tegas barusan berhasil membuat Jongin berjengit kaget, bahkan Yixing juga. Setahunya Joonmyeon berencana untuk menetapkan Jongin disana sampai ia lulus SHS saja. Tetapi apa yang membuat Joonmyeon mengubah rencana yang semula. Jika begitu, Yixing sendiri tidak setuju mengetahui Jongin akan berlama-lama jauh darinya.

"Itu terlalu lama, Myeon-ah."

Yixing menimpali karna ia tidak tahan melihat Jongin hanya terdiam. Sesungguhnya Jongin sudah lelah menghadapi Joonmyeon, ia hanya menundukkan kepala meratapi semua ini. Jadi biarlah sang ayah berkata dan bersikap semaunya. Ia benar-benar jengah bahkan untuk sekedar melihat wajah ayahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anak kita."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan Jongin tinggal di China saja. Masih ada Zhoumi harabeoji yang akan menemaninya."

"Tidak bisa. Aku ingin Jongin tinggal di California. Lagipula Jongin akan tinggal di rumah halmeoni dan harabeojinya walaupun mereka sudah tidak ada. Di rumah itu dia akan aman. Bahkan ada paman Kang yang akan membimbing anak kita."

"Tapi aku tidak setuju jika Jongin menetap disana sampai lulus dari kuliahnya. Aku ingin dia—"

"Tidak bisa. Jongin-ah, bersiap-siaplah mulai dari sekarang."

"Biarkan aku belajar di sekolah umum saja."

Kali ini Jongin mengangkat wajah guna memberi tatapan memohon kepada ayahnya. Ini adalah permintaan sederhananya dari sekian permintaan yang lain. Karna memang permintaan Jongin untuk tetap tinggal disini tentu tidak akan dipenuhi oleh Joonmyeon.

"Appa ingin kau belajar bisnis."

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya!" Jongin mulai geram saat ini, suaranya naik satu oktaf. Kedua tangan remaja itu mengepal erat dengan mata yang mengkilat emosi. "Bahkan umurku masih tujuh belas tahun, appa!"

Jika memang Joonmyeon ingin Jongin tinggal di Amerika, ia akan mematuhinya. Tetapi jika ia di paksa belajar bisnis seperti ini, tentu Jongin menolak mentah-mentah. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai dunia bisnis.

Tatapan mata Joonmyeon tak kalah dari Jongin. Raut wajahnya berubah keras, bahkan sorot mata pria baya yang masih terlihat tampan itu lebih beremosional. "Lalu apa? Kau ingin masuk ke sekolah umum dan menjadi anggota _club_ basket lagi? Kau masih ingin bermain-main dengan bola? Kau kira appamu tidak tahu?!" tanpa sadar Joonmyeon membentak, bahkan notasi suaranya lebih keras dibanding Jongin.

Jongin mendengus keras mendengarnya. Sial. Apa selama ini Joonmyeon diam-diam memperhatikan ia disekolah? Atau Yixing yang menceritakan hal ini pada ayahnya. Entahlah.. Jongin sungguh benci jika Joonmyeon melarangnya bermain basket.

"Bagaimana pun juga, kau tetap akan menjadi penerusku. Kau putraku satu-satunya, Kim Jongin! Jangan membantah appamu!"

"Myeon-ah—"

"Diamlah, yeobbo. Aku sedang berbicara dengan anak kita. Jongin-ah, siapkan dirimu. Kau akan melanjutkan sekolah dan juga kuliah di Amerika. Setelah lulus, kau akan meneruskan perusahaan appa disini. Mengerti?!"

Yixing berlari keluar dari kamar Jongin begitu Joonmyeon selesai berbicara. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, harusnya Jongin-lah yang menghindari situasi bukannya Yixing yang berlari begitu saja sambil menabrak sisi bahu suaminya ketika ia lewat. Dilihatnya Joonmyeon menghela napas kasar lalu berlari menyusul Yixing kemudian.

"Argh!"

Jongin menggeram sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi jika Joonmyeon sudah memutuskan. Walau begitu, Jongin adalah tipe anak yang penurut. Ia tidak mungkin membantah ayahnya. Tidak mungkin juga merencanakan kabur dari rumah, Joonmyeon bisa melakukan apapun. Ini akan menjadi kedua kalinya Jongin tinggal di California. Dua kali? Ya, ketika Joonmyeon dan Yixing sedang menghadapi masa-masa sibuk karna akan meraih kejayaan perusahaan mereka di Seoul dulu. Jongin yang saat itu masih berusia delapan tahun dititipkan pada Siwon dan Kibum selaku orang tua Joonmyeon yang menetap di Amerika. Harabeoji dan Halmeoninya itu mengurusi cabang disana. Mengingat usia yang semakin bertambah, Siwon menyerahkan perusahaan kepada Paman Kang selaku orang kepercayaannya. Jadi Siwon dan Kibum dapat bersantai di rumah dan mengurus si kecil Jongin.

Begitu usia Jongin sudah menginjak sepuluh tahun, Siwon dan Kibum meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan beruntun ketika hendak menjemput Jongin di sekolah dasar. Saat paman Kang mengabari peristiwa ini, Joonmyeon dan Yixing langsung terbang ke Amerika dan mengurus pemakaman. Seminggu setelahnya mereka membawa pulang Jongin hingga ia dapat bertemu Kyungsoo kembali.

Berpikir ia akan terbang ke Amerika lusa nanti. Jongin malah tersenyum miris ketika mengingat saat usianya masih sepuluh tahun. Dimana ia bisa kembali bermain bersama Kyungsoo setelah sekitar dua tahun lamanya mereka berpisah.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Jongin-ah!"_

_Wajah polos Kyungsoo begitu sumringah melihat sahabatnya yang dikenal sejak bayi kini tengah menuruni sebuah mobil mewah hitam bersama Joonmyeon dan Yixing di pekarangan rumahnya. Begitu pula dengan Jongin, anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun itu tertawa kecil melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo yang nampak berbinar. Setelah dari bandara, keluarga Kim memang sengaja mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk segera membahas bisnis baru mereka._

"_Aigoo.. Kyungie, jangan lari-lari begitu. Nanti kau ja—"_

_Bruk!_

"—_tuh.. Eomma 'kan sudah bilang, jangan berlarian." Baekhyun berjalan cepat mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo yang tersungkur akibat menginjak tali sepatunya yang terlepas. Niatnya Kyungsoo berlari karna ingin cepat-cepat menghampiri Jongin saking rindunya. Sebelum Baekhyun mendekat, Jongin lebih dulu membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang?" Baekhyun begitu khawatir kala melihat sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang sedikit lecet. "Ada yang luka. Eomma obati ya?"_

"_Aku tidak apa-apa, eomma. Ini hanya luka kecil, sebentar lagi akan sembuh.. tidak perlu di obati.."_

"_Tapi—"_

"_Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini tidak sakit.. jaebal.. jangan di obati."_

_Walaupun merasa perih, tetapi Kyungsoo berusaha menahan. Ia tidak boleh terlihat cengeng. Sementara itu Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, ia menepuk-nepuk pakaian Kyungsoo yang terlihat kotor, kembali menyimpulkan tali sepatu Kyungsoo yang terlepas lalu mencium sebelah pipi tembam putra semata wayangnya ini._

"_Kyungie.. aigoo.. kau baik-baik saja? Oh.. eomma merindukanmu.."_

_Setelahnya Yixing menghambur memeluk Kyungsoo lalu membelai sebelah pipi anak itu. Ia memang selalu menyebut dirinya sebagai ibu bagi Kyungsoo juga. Begitu pula dengan Joonmyeon. Pria ini mengusak gemas surai lembut milik putra dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ini._

"_Sudah.. jagoan tidak boleh menangis." Joonmyeon terkekeh melihat mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca serta raut wajah yang tengah berusaha menahan tangis. "Wajahmu imut sekali, Kyungie-ya.." tambahnya._

"_Joonmyeon appa, Kyung tidak imut tapi Kyung itu tampan." Kyungsoo menimpali sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu._

_Orang dewasa disana terkekeh bersama mendengar gerutuan Kyungsoo. Setelah itu mereka segera masuk untuk menemui Chanyeol yang berada didalam dan tentu sebelumnya sudah berpesan pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo agar mereka bermain bersama._

"_Hei, Jongin. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

_Jongin tertawa melihat Kyungsoo sedikit meringis saat ia mengucapkan sesuatu akibat sudut bibir yang terluka. Jongin pun segera memeluk Kyungsoo begitu erat dan mengusap punggung mungil sahabatnya. "Aku merindukanmu, Kyungsoo hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Syukurlah kau juga baik-baik saja." Katanya lalu melepas pelukan mereka._

_Kyungsoo mengamati tubuh Jongin dari atas sampai bawah sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Selama dua tahun tidak bertemu, Kyungsoo berpikir Jongin mengalami perubahan. "Ey.. kau bertambah tinggi saja. Bagaimana bisa kau lebih tinggi dariku? Dan.. kenapa kulitmu menjadi cokelat sejak tinggal disana? Tapi tetap saja wajahmu terlihat tampan."_

_Lagi-lagi Jongin tertawa mendengar perkataan barusan. Ia menyadari bahwa kulitnya memang berubah semakin gelap mengingat ia sering bermain bersama harabeoji di pantai dan taman bermain. Matahari California memang panas._

"_Hyung, bibirmu lecet. Apa itu sakit?"_

"_A-ah.. ani.. ini tidak sakit! Sudah, jangan membahas luka di bibirku.. aku jadi ingin menangis.. rasanya perih sekali, kau tahu?!"_

"_Kau bilang tidak sakit."_

_Cup!_

"_Sudah tidak perih, 'kan?" _

_Mata Kyungsoo mengerjap lucu setelah Jongin mengecup sebentar luka tepat disudut bibirnya. Hal itu terasa asing bagi Kyungsoo. Jongin memang pernah mencium Kyungsoo sebelumnya, hanya tak jauh dari area dahi dan pipi saja. Tetapi kali ini, Kyungsoo sendiri dapat merasakan ujung bibir Jongin menyentuh ujung bibirnya sendiri. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo merasa kesal karna Jongin seenaknya mencium begitu saja. Menyadari mereka sesama laki-laki, Kyungsoo merasa Jongin tidak boleh melakukan hal ini lagi._

"_Hyung, kau tidak berubah. Wajahmu tetap imut dan menggemaskan. Kurasa.. sekarang kau pendek, apa aku yang semakin tinggi, ya..?"_

_Seketika Kyungsoo langsung kembali berekspresi seperti biasa, ia mengakui kalau tubuhnya memang pendek dan juga kesal mendengar Jongin yang mengatainya imut. "Yak! Tubuhku memang pendek. Tetapi aku tidak imut, aku—"_

"_Ayo kita masuk, aku ingin melihat kamarmu. Apakah dindingnya masih tertempel wallpaper Pororo atau tidak? Hahaha..."_

_Kyungsoo langsung menyusul Jongin yang lebih dulu berlarian ke dalam rumah sambil meneriaki nama bocah itu. "Yak! Kim Jongiiin...!"_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Apakah jika aku sudah kembali nanti akan seperti dulu..? Disambut dan bisa memelukmu lagi..?" Jongin bergumam pilu mengingat perihal masa lalunya. Tanpa sadar, air mata itu menetes lagi. Dia benar-benar merasa lemah sekarang.

.

.

.

Malam itu Joonmyeon terus menghela napas untuk ke sekian kali. Ia terus menatap Yixing yang tertidur memunggunginya. Joonmyeon tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa istri cantiknya akan semarah ini. Yixing benar-benar tidak mengajaknya berbicara sama sekali. Bahkan jika Joonmyeon bertanya, ia tidak menyahut dan malah mengabaikannya.

Joonmyeon tahu Yixing belum tertidur, maka ia berinisiatif untuk mengajaknya berbicara dan membuat sang istri tidak marah. Joonmyeon menggeser posisi tidurnya lalu memeluk tubuh Yixing dari belakang. "Yeobbo..." Ia memanggil dengan notasi suara sepelan mungkin lalu mengecupi kepala Yixing dengan surai halus yang mengeluarkan aroma harum nan memabukan.

Yixing tetap bergeming dan nampak tidak risih sama sekali. Ia sedang marah pada suaminya. Yixing ingin mendiamkan Joonmyeon untuk sementara ini. Menurutnya, keputusan Joonmyeon untuk menetapkan Jongin tinggal di Amerika begitu lama terlalu berlebihan.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku.."

Yixing tetap diam. Begitu Joonmyeon berkata maaf untuk beberapa kali, ia pun bergerak mengubah posisi menghadap suaminya. Yixing menatap mata Joonmyeon yang terlihat sayu. Nampak gurat lelah yang terpancar dari manik hitam suaminya. Yixing sangat mencintai Joonmyeon, ia tidak bisa untuk benar-benar marah.

"Myeon-ah.. jangan biarkan Jongin berlama-lama tingga disana. Ku mohon.."

Ya, Joonmyeon tahu Yixing pasti akan mengatakan hal itu. Dan sayangnya Joonmyeon tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan Yixing. Ia tahu istrinya pasti akan sangat mengkhawatirkan Jongin, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Bahkan Joonmyeon mungkin lebih mengkhawatirkan anak itu. Sebelum menjawab, Joonmyeon kembali menghela napas.

"Tidak bisa, sayang. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku."

"Kau melakukan ini untuk membuat Jongin melupakan Kyungsoo 'kan? Satu tahun kurasa sudah cukup. Biarkan Jongin tinggal di California sampai dia lulus Senior High School saja. Dan melanjutkan kuliah disini."

Joonmyeon diam mengamati kedua mata Yixing yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sungguh melihat wajah cantik yang memelas itu membuatnya tidak tahan. Sebenarnya pria ini juga sama-sama tidak ingin putra mereka hidup jauh disana, tetapi melihat kenyataan anaknya mencintai sesama jenis membuat Joonmyeon terpaksa melakukan hal ini. Lagipula, Jongin akan dilatih untuk menjadi penerusnya dan itu untuk masa depan Jongin sendiri. Mau tidak mau, Joonmyeon tetap akan memaksa putranya.

"Ku mohon, Myeon-ah.. membantu mengurusi perusahaanmu saat itu membuatku berhenti mengurus anakku sendiri selama dua tahun. Walau dua tahun, bagiku itu waktu yang lama. Aku tidak rela jika Jongin jauh dariku lagi. Aku menyayanginya.. apa kau tidak menyayangi Jongin sampai tega menetapkan putramu untuk tinggal di Amerika selama itu?" Yixing menangis tanpa isakan. Suaranya bergetar dan terdengar pilu di telinga Joonmyeon. Ia benci jika Yixing menangis.

Joonmyeon tidak menjawab apapun. Pria ini menarik pelan Yixing ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat dan kembali mengecup kepalanya penuh sayang. Berpikir mengapa istrinya menanyakan hal itu. Mana ada ayah yang tidak menyayangi putra kandungnya sendiri. Joonmyeon teramat sangat menyayangi Jongin. Tetapi ia harus melakukan ini, demi kebaikan Jongin tentunya. Ia tidak ingin putra mereka masih bermain dan bersantai-santai, yang Joonmyeon inginkan adalah mempersiapkan mental Jongin untuk menghadapi masa depannya dari sekarang.

Walaupun putra mereka masih berusia tujuh belas tahun. Joonmyeon rasa itu sudah cukup untuk mulai bersiap dari sekarang. Joonmyeon berharap kesibukan Jongin di Amerika nanti dapat melupakan perasaan untuk Kyungsoo sedikit demi sedikit. Seiring waktu yang berjalan, Joonmyeon yakin Jongin dapat menemukan pasangan hidup yang sebenarnya, pasangan yang benar-benar seorang wanita sungguhan. Joonmyeon hanya ingin Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersahabat biasa seperti dulu, tidak saling mencintai seperti ini. Yang mereka lakukan adalah hal yang salah. Dan Joonmyeon merasa harus mengatasi hal itu.

.

.

.

"Yeol, Kyungsoo seorang perempuan sekarang.. Kau setuju jika Kyungsoo berpacaran dengan Jongin?"

"Iya, Jongin anak yang baik dan juga tampan. Lagipula kita sudah mengenal anak itu sejak usianya masih kecil." Chanyeol menjawab santai sambil mengecupi sisi kepala Baekhyun. Kadang obrolan sebelum tidur sudah menjadi kegiatan mereka sehari-hari. Berbaring diranjang menunggu kantuk tiba sambil membahas banyak hal membuat mereka selalu bertambah harmonis.

"Yixing bilang, Joonmyeon begitu marah saat mengetahui hal ini. Apa kita harus memberi tahu mereka lalu menyetujui hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo?"

"Biarkan saja, sayang. Jongin pasti akan membawa Kyungsoo untuk menemui orang tuanya. Aku yakin Joonmyeon dan Yixing akan menerima hubungan mereka. Yah, aku merasa seperti mimpi. Perubahan anak kita serasa mustahil dan sulit untuk di percaya. Tetapi, bagaimana pun juga Kyungsoo benar-benar telah berubah. Aku akan mengurus ulang identitasnya nanti."

"Hm.. aku juga merasa begitu, Yeol-ah. Melihat Kyungsoo yang sekarang, dia memang terlihat lebih pantas menjadi perempuan dibanding laki-laki. Kyungsoo begitu cantik."

"Kyungsoo memang sangat cantik. Tapi bagiku.. kau yang paling cantik, Baek. Akan lebih cantik jika... kau melucuti pakaianmu didepanku.."

Mendengar suara berat Chanyeol yang bebisik nakal di telinganya membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak merona. Wanita ini menatap mata suaminya sambil mengerling. "Kau ingin aku melepas pakaianku atau kau yang melepasnya, Yeol-ah?"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya, Baekhyun begitu menggemaskan dan menggoda dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun lalu menarik wanita cantik itu untuk menindihi tubuhnya yang besar. Pria ini berhasil meraih bibir mungil Baekhyun dan membawanya pada cumbuan panas dan dalam. Tangan Chanyeol perlahan menelusuri tubuh Baekhyun yang berlekuk lalu semakin kebawah menjamah pantat istrinya dengan bergairah. Baekhyun selalu menyukai cara Chanyeol ketika menyentuhnya. Hal itu menimbulkan erangan tertahan dari keduanya akibat Baekhyun yang menggerakan pinggul berniat menggoda milik Chanyeol.

Sementara mereka tengah menikmati momen berdua di kamar, lain dengan anak mereka yang tengah merasakan suasana hati yang tidak baik. Kyungsoo berdiri tenang di balkon kamarnya. Menikmati semilir angin yang mengibaskan helai rambut kesana-kemari. Mata bulat itu terlihat berkaca-kaca mengamati taburan bintang di langit malam. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah lelah menangis. Hari ini dia sudah begitu banyak mengalirkan air mata.

Entah Kyungsoo harus merasa senang atau sedih dengan keadaanya sekarang. Jongin belum menceritakan masalah yang ia hadapi membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar khawatir. Memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Joonmyeon dan Yixing saat mereka melihat perubahan tubuhnya sekarang. Apakah mereka akan menerimanya atau malah menolak. Kyungsoo merasa hidupnya saat ini begitu rumit.

"_Percayalah.. walaupun tidak dalam jarak dekat, aku tetap mencintaimu, Kyungie..." _Perkataan itu selalu terngiang dan berputar di kepala Kyungsoo. Ia merasa Jongin akan pergi darinya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang seperti ini. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Jongin. Gadis itu sungguh berharap Jongin tidak akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan getaran ringan di saku piyamanya. Sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis ketika melihat layar ponsel karna Jongin yang menghubunginya saat itu. Tak ingin Jongin menunggu lama, Kyungsoo segera menerima panggilan.

"_Kau belum tidur ternyata."_

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli mendengar suara Jongin yang dirasa khawatir. "Hm, aku tidak bisa tidur."

"_Kau pasti sedang memikirkanku. Aku juga tidak bisa tidur. Karna biasanya, kita tidur bersama."_

Disana Jongin sedang terkekeh-kekeh, dan itu membuat suasana hati Kyungsoo mulai membaik. "Percaya diri sekali." Katanya. Dalam hati Kyungsoo membenarkan perkataan Jongin. Sedari tadi ia memang memikirkan laki-laki itu, bukan?

"_Aku juga sedang memikirkanmu, kau tahu?!"_

"Hm, iya. Jongin-ah, besok kau harus menjemputku pagi-pagi. Jarak rumahku dari sekolah berbeda jauh dari jarak apartemen kita. Aku tidak ingin terlambat."

"_Arraseo,.. hey, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?"_

"Aku sedang—"

"_Sssttt.. aku akan memberitahu apa yang kulakukan saat ini. Kita jawab bersama, oke? Aku hitung sampai tiga. Hana.. dul.. set!"_

"Memandang bintang/_Memandang bintang."_

Kyungsoo maupun Jongin tertawa bersama saat itu juga. Melihat kekompakan mereka saat ini membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona. Walaupun mereka hanya berbincang lewat telepon, tetapi keduanya merasakan keberadaan mereka yang tengah mengobrol langsung. Membuat Jongin maupun Kyungsoo jadi merasa rindu satu sama lain.

Selanjutnya Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo membahas hal-hal yang menyenangkan, ia melakukan ini untuk sekedar melupakan masalah yang membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Jongin sendiri belum mau memberi tahu Kyungsoo mengenai kepindahannya lusa nanti. Jika Kyungsoo bertanya mengenai masalahnya, Jongin selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia ingin Kyungsoo mengetahuinya jika ia sudah benar-benar pergi. Jongin hanya tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo memikirkan hal ini. Ia tahu kepergiannya akan menyakiti Kyungsoo, bahkan ia lebih tersakiti. Tetapi apa yang dapat Jongin lakukan. Ia tidak bisa membantah Joonmyeon dan ayahnya itu tidak menerima jika ia menyukai sesama jenis. Biarlah ia dan Kyungsoo hidup mengikuti waktu yang berjalan dengan tenang. Yang jelas, Jongin akan tetap mencintai Kyungsoo.

"Aku merasa haus.."

"_Aku juga, sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju dapur."_

"Benarkah? Aku juga.."

Mereka tertawa lagi. Jongin dan Kyungsoo begitu menikmati obrolan manis keduanya. Saat berjalan menuju dapur, bahkan Kyungsoo menghiraukan suara aneh samar-samar khas orang bercinta ketika ia melewati kamar kedua orang tuanya. Kyungsoo tetap asyik berbicara dengan Jongin sambil meneguk jus strawberry dari dalam lemari pendingin, setelah itu Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar. Mereka terus berbincang sampai tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam.

"_Sekarang aku sedang bersiap untuk tidur."_

"Hm, aku juga. Oh iya, emm.. Jongin-ah, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

"_Begitukah? Apa?"_

"Sebenarnya aku sudah—"

"_Oh.. aku tahu. Kau sudah sangat rindu padaku, bukan? Hehehe... Lagipula besok kita bertemu, sayang."_

"Kau ini... bukan itu maksudku."

"_Iya, iya. Aku tahu kau merindukanku. Sudah malam sekali... sekarang tidurlah.. aku mencintaimu. Jaljjayo..!"_

"Tapi—"

Pip!

Kyungsoo menghela napas ketika Jongin memutuskan sambungan telepon lebih dulu. "Hhh.. padahal aku ingin memberitahu kalau aku sudah kembali menjadi perempuan sekarang. Ah, ya sudahlah.. besok aku akan memberitahunya."

Mungkin Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang Jongin rasakan saat ini. Semakin terus mendengar suara Kyungsoo semakin besar rasa rindunnya. Jongin bersumpah saat ini ia ingin sekali memeluk Kyungsoo sekarang juga.

.

.

.

Entah harus disebut perempuan atau laki-laki. Nampaknya remaja perempuan yang terlihat seperti laki-laki itu berjalan mengendap-endap. Berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya sepelan yang ia bisa. Bagus sekali, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum terbangun di pagi buta seperti ini. Terlebih mereka habis berolahraga ranjang semalam. Sedangkan para maid di rumah sedang sibuk di dapur dan halaman belakang. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas ketika berhasil keluar rumah tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Ia sudah menempelkan note kecil di depan pintu kamarnya, memberitahu bahwa ia sudah berangkat sekolah.

Kyungsoo memposisikan ranselnya yang berwarna cokelat lembut agar nyaman di punggung, lalu kakinya melangkah menuju gerbang. Saat itu pula sebuah mobil sport merah yang ia kenal melaju menghampiri. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Jongin keluar dari mobil, laki-laki itu tetap mempesona. Kyungsoo begitu merindukannya. Padahal hanya satu hari mereka tidak bertemu. Yah, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah sekitar dua tahun sejak memasuki SHS mereka hidup dalam satu atap yang sama. Wajar jika berpisah itu terasa asing bagi keduanya.

"Aku datang. Bahkan ini masih terlalu pagi sekali, noona— emmb... m-maksudku, hyung."

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli mendengar Jongin memanggilnya 'hyung'. Mungkin karna Jongin melihat penampilannya yang persis menyerupai laki-laki. Kyungsoo menggunakan seragam sekolahnya yang lama. Seragam khusus laki-laki. Dia tidak memakai rok pendek, melainkan celana. Kyungsoo juga menggunakan sepatu _converse_ dan rambut palsu. Ia membeli _wig_ itu di salah satu toko aksesories ketika di antar pulang oleh Jongdae kemarin. Bahkan ia menggunakan perban dibalik seragam agar dadanya terlihat datar. Perban yang menekan payudaranya terasa sangat menyiksa, namun ia dapat menahan itu. Kyungsoo juga tidak lupa membawa seragam khusus perempuan miliknya di dalam tas. Ia akan menggantinya sebelum pulang ke rumah. Saat ini Kyungsoo persis menyerupai dirinya yang dulu. Ia melakukan itu karna belum siap mendapat reaksi orang-orang di sekolah. Ingat bahwa dunianya tidak ikut tersihir, Kyungsoo rela kembali berpenampilan layaknya remaja laki-laki karna ia belum siap. Ia masih butuh waktu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kau datang sepagi ini. Dan jangan panggil aku 'hyu—"

Kyungsoo mengerjap ketika Jongin menarik dirinya mendekat. Tangan Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo sambil mendekatkan wajah mereka. Saat ini Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bibirnya ditekan lembut oleh bibir Jongin. Remaja itu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sedikit lama kemudian melepasnya kembali. Komplek perumahan disini terlihat sepi mengingat hari masih terlalu pagi. Jika ada yang melihat, mungkin orang beranggapan bahwa mereka pasangan gay. Karna Kyungsoo telah menjadi perempuan, bukan? Kalau saja dia masih menjadi laki-laki, mereka terlihat benar-benar gay. Pada dasarnya, Kyungsoo memang merasa ia dan Jongin adalah pasangan sesama jenis, namun saat ini dia bukan lagi seorang laki-laki. Kyungsoo tetap berpikir positif bahwa mereka adalah pasangan normal. Jongin seorang lelaki yang mencintai seorang gadis bernama Kyungsoo. Normal, bukan?

"Aku rindu padamu." Dalam hati Jongin meringis saat mengatakan itu. Satu hari tidak bertemu Kyungsoo saja rasa rindu seakan ingin membunuhnya. Apalagi jika nanti Jongin tinggal di California dalam waktu bertahun-tahun. Mungkin Jongin akan mati saking rindunya pada Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar mencintai seseorang yang berwajah manis itu.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab apapun. Tadinya ia ingin mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa ia telah kembali menjadi perempuan. Namun ketika Kyungsoo meneliti kedua mata Jongin, seolah mencari perasaan apa saja yang terpancar dari sana. Ia menemukan gurat sedih dari manik kelam itu. Kyungsoo mulai khawatir lagi. Apakah Jongin benar-benar akan pergi.

"Jongin-ah.. beritahu aku."

Jongin tersenyum. Tetapi bagi Kyungsoo, senyuman itu terlihat memilukan. "Beritahu apa?" tanyanya seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Apa saja. Sesuatu yang kau rasakan. Beritahu aku sekarang.."

"Oke..." Jongin mulai memegang kedua pundak mungil Kyungsoo dan menatapnya. "Do Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu." Suara rendah nan tulus itu terdengar manis bagi Kyungsoo, namun saat ini bukan itu yang ingin Kyungsoo dengar.

"Bukan. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo tetap mendesak, ia melepas tangan Jongin yang memegangi pundaknya. "Kau... akan pergi?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada bergetar.

Jongin diam, ia menundukkan kepala sesaat lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo sambil mengulum senyum. "Lihat.. aku disini. Aku ada di depanmu. Aku ada di hatimu. Dan.. aku selalu mengalir dalam tubuhmu sampai kapanpun." Suara Jongin terdengar lirih. Mengingat ia pernah memberi sebagian tetes darah untuk Kyungsoo, Jongin merasa kehidupannya ada dalam diri seseorang yang dicintainya ini.

Memikirkan perkataan Jongin membuatnya merasa pusing. Kalimat yang remaja tampan itu lontarkan begitu penuh makna. Kyungsoo sampai lupa niatannya untuk memberitahu kalau ia sudah kembali menjadi perempuan. Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo merasa Jongin akan meninggalkannya. Kali ini ia tidak ingin mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Jongin lagi. Biarlah laki-laki itu memberitahunya sendiri. Jika Kyungsoo terus mendesaknya, itu akan membuat Jongin terbebani.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Ketika Jongin bertanya, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Dalam mobilpun suasana tampak hening tidak seperti biasanya. Semalam mereka begitu bebas membahas apa saja, tetapi saat ini keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Kalau boleh, Jongin ingin sekali membawa Kyungsoo pergi ke tempat jauh dimana ayahnya tidak bisa menemukan mereka. Namun ia cukup waras. Rencana gila itu di tepis jauh-jauh dari pikirannya.

Bahkan didalam kelaspun, Jongin nampak cemas melihat Kyungsoo berubah pendiam. Biasanya ia selalu menjawab cepat ketika seorang guru bertanya setelah menerangkan materi, tetapi kali ini Kyungsoo yang di kenal sebagai siswa peringkat ke dua di kelas nampak linglung ketika salah satu guru bertanya padanya. Ketika jam istirahat pun, Kyungsoo menolak untuk pergi ke kantin. Padahal ia belum mengisi perutnya sejak pagi.

Jongin benar-benar cemas, ini adalah hari terakhir ia sekolah. Besok Jongin harus pergi dan ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jongin ingin melihat wajah ceria Kyungsoo sebelum pergi ke California besok. Ketika jam pelajaran terakhir usai, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk melihatnya berlatih basket di lapangan. Kyungsoo hanya menurut saja dan berdiri dipinggir lapangan sambil tersenyum tipis melihat Jongin aktif berlari kesana-kemari.

"Kyungsoo-ya, menunggu Jongin, ya.."

Merasa di panggil, Kyungsoo menoleh pada dua gadis cantik yang berjalan menghampirinya. Mereka bergabung bersama Kyungsoo untuk melihat kekasih mereka. Kyungsoo meringis pelan melihat keadaanya, ia berpenampilan laki-laki dan tengah tersenyum-senyum melihat laki-laki lain. Bisa saja ia dicurigai oleh orang-orang kalau Kyungsoo benar-benar penyuka sesama jenis.

"Oh.. kepalaku terasa pusing.."

Luhan yang saat itu hendak berbicara pada Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya. Gadis cantik ini merasa kepalanya berputar-putar. Namun beberapa detik kemudian rasa pusing itu seketika menghilang. Kyungsoo mulai berpikir sikap Luhan sama persis dengan Myungsoo ketika mereka berpapasan di dalam kelas. Ketika Myungsoo melihat wajahnya, remaja itu merasa pusing untuk beberapa detik. Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin karna mereka baru mengenalnya sewaktu menjadi perempuan ketika dunia ikut tersihir saat itu. Bahkan tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui, Myungsoo berpikir bahwa dirinya menyukai sesama jenis. Ya, Myungsoo memang menaruh hati pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lu-jie? Atau jangan-jangan... kau... ha-hamil anak Sehun?"

Zitao meringis sebal ketika Luhan memukul lengannya. Luhan tidak terima jika kekasih dari sepupunya yang tinggi ini berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Walau Luhan dan Sehun memang sering kali berhubungan intim, tetapi Luhan berusaha untuk menjaga-jaga. Dia masih sekolah dan tentu saja ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Tetapi, ketika mendengar ucapan Zitao tadi membuat Luhan malah tertegun memikirkan sesuatu.

"Lu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyungsoo ikut khawatir melihat Luhan terdiam.

"A-ah.. tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya kaku lalu kembali tertegun. Luhan memutar ingatannya ketika ia dan Sehun terakhir kali melakukan hubungan intim minggu kemarin, mengingat-ngingat kalau Sehun mengeluarkan cairan cintanya didalam atau diluar. Ah, masa bodoh. Dia benar-benar lupa.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi.

Luhan hanya mengangguk lucu. Gadis ini kembali teringat niatannya untuk bertanya sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. "Emm, Kyungsoo-ya.. sebenarnya, kau ini siapa Jongin? Kalian sangat dekat. Bahkan kau menunggunya berlatih."

Seketika Kyungsoo kembali mengingat ketika dunianya masih ikut tersihir saat itu, di sekolah memang beredar gosip yang mengatakan bahwa ia dan Jongin berpacaran. Sekarang dunianya kembali normal, dan tentu saja orang-orang disekolah tidak mengingat mengenai gosip itu.

"Kyungsoo?"

Ketika Luhan bertanya lagi Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya. "A-ah.. iya. Tentu saja dekat, kami adalah sahabat."

Luhan mengangguk paham setelahnya. Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia dan Jongin berpacaran. Ingat saat ini ia sedang menjadi laki-laki untuk sementara. Andai saja ia mempunyai mental yang kuat, mungkin Kyungsoo akan pergi ke sekolah berpenampilan sesuai dengan gender barunya, tetapi nyatanya tidak. Kyungsoo benar-benar belum siap, sekalipun Jongdae akan membantunya. Namun Kyungsoo masih membutuhkan waktu untuk mempersiapkan segala konsekuensi yang akan terjadi.

Sementara itu di tengah lapangan, anggota tim basket sedang berkumpul dan mendesah kecewa saat Jongin memberitahu kalau ini adalah latihan terakhirnya. Jongin sangat menyukai basket dan teman-teman tim disini. Wajar jika ia merasa sedih karna tidak bisa bergabung lagi bersama mereka. Begitu pula dengan teman-temann yang lain.

"Tim kita bisa kalah tanpa kau." Kris memegang sebelah pundak Jongin sambil menepuk-nepuk disana lalu menarik tangannya kembali. "Tapi kita bangga padamu. Disini kau yang paling banyak melakukan _shoot_ dan menambah skors untuk tim kita."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu tanpa usaha yang lain. Kalian benar-benar tim yang hebat." Jongin memaksakan senyum lalu terkekeh ketika melihat Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya persis seperti bocah. "Hei, kau jelek jika cemberut. Luhan noona pasti tidak suka jika melihat wajahmu seperti itu, Hun."

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?" Sehun bertanya sebal dan mengabaikan guyonan Jongin.

"California."

"Kau bisa tambah gelap jika tinggal disana. Lebih baik disini saja."

Bukannya marah Jongin malah terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Walau kulitku gelap, tetapi orang-orang mengatakan kalau aku seksi. Hahaha.."

Yang lain ikut tertawa sementara Sehun berdecih sesaat. "Itu tidak lucu, Kim!"

"Semoga kau mendapatkan sekolah yang lebih baik disana." Minho ikut menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin persis seperti yang Kris lakukan.

"Kurasa tim kita akan kesulitan tanpa seorang Kim Jongin." Tambah teman yang lain. Mereka begitu pesimis mengenai pertandingan di lain hari karna Jongin tidak bisa lagi ikut bergabung. Namun Jongin tetap memberi semangat kepada teman-temannya. Walau tanpa adanya Jongin dalam tim mereka, tetapi mereka harus tetap berjuang sampai menang.

"Hhh.. mengapa mereka malah bergosip." Zitao menggerutu melihat para anggota tim berkumpul di tengah lapang.

"Itu bukan bergosip, Zi. Mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan persiapan dan tehnik permainan untuk bertanding nanti." Kyungsoo menimpali dengan nada pelan. Sementara Luhan ikut membenarkan perkataanya.

"Emm, Kyungsoo-ya.. aku ingin bicara padamu."

Kyungsoo mengerut penasaran melihat Zitao mendekatkan tubuhnya lalu berbisik pelan. "Aku dan Kris akan bertunangan. Hehe.. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan? Kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi, bukan? Kita harus tetap berteman, ya?"

Mendengar itu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa geli. "Iya. Kita tetap teman." Katanya lalu dalam dalam hati ia meringis, bagaimana reaksi Zitao saat tahu kalau ia perempuan sekarang. Sementara itu Zitao tersenyum lucu lalu kembali mangalihkan pandang melihat kekasihnya. Dalam hati Kyungsoo juga terkekeh menyadari Zitao masih mengingat ketika ia menyatakan bahwa Kyungsoo menyukai gadis ini saat dulu masih menjadi laki-laki.

Latihanpun telah usai. Kini Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah dalam perjalanan menuju cafeteria di dekat sungai Han. Jongin sengaja mampir kesana agar Kyungsoo bisa mengisi perutnya. Lagipula Jongin masih ingin berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo. Ia pun tersenyum senang melihat Kyungsoo menyetujui dan mereka makan bersama di salah satu cafe'. Setelahnya Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berjalan-jalan sampai tak terasa hari sudah berganti malam.

Dirasa disekelilingnya terlihat sepi, Jongin menghentikan langkah yang membuat Kyungsoo ikut berhenti. Kyungsoo benar-benar heran melihat kedua mata tajam itu menatapnya pedih. Saat itu juga Jongin menghambur memeluk Kyungsoo, mendekapnya erat seolah tidak rela jika harus meninggalkannya. Tangan Kyungsoo terulur dan mengusap punggung tegap itu. Ia bisa merasakan dekapan Jongin begitu erat seolah tidak ingin ia menjauh sedikitpun.

Jongin akan sangat merindukan tubuh mungil dalam pelukannya ini, merindukan berbagai masakannya yang enak, juga perhatiannya yang selalu penuh ketulusan. Ia benar-benar akan rindu aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang begitu memabukan. Rindu dengan suara, senyuman dan canda tawanya, rindu dengan bibirnya yang lembut dan manis serta keseharian indah mereka yang di lakukan di apartemen. Hari-harinya tanpa Kyungsoo akan terasa berat. Jongin tidak tahu, apakah ia bisa bertahan hidup atau tidak disana. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kyungsoo, namun ia juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Jongin berpikir mengapa dunia begitu kejam, mengapa mencintai sesama jenis dilarang oleh hukum dunia. Padahal rasa cinta itu tak terbatas, cinta itu bebas dan boleh mencintai seseorang tanpa memandang jenis kelamin atau apapun itu. Mengapa.. mengapa harus seperti ini.

"Jongin—"

"Sssttt... biarkan seperti ini." Suara Jongin bergetar. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo menurut saja. Walaupun banyak pikiran-pikiran yang berputar di kepala. Namun ia tetap berpikir positif bahwa mungkin saja Jongin sedang sedih dan begitu merindukannya jadi laki-laki ini memeluknya begitu erat. Sebetulnya Kyungsoo ingin sekali memberitahu Jongin bahwa ia adalah perempuan dan mengajaknya untuk bertemu Joonmyeon dan Yixing, namun apa daya.. Jongin selalu melarangnnya untuk berbicara barang sedikit saja.

Bahkan dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin selalu menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam. Sampai dimana mobil telah berhenti di depan gerbang, baru Kyungsoo berani berbicara lantang.

"Aku ingin bertemu Myeon appa dan Yiyi eomma."

Mendengar itu, Jongin hanya tersenyum. "Besok, kau akan bertemu mereka."—_dan menanyakan kemana aku pergi._

"Kau yakin?"

Jongin mengangguk berberapa kali. Ketika melihat kedua mata Kyungsoo, sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas. Jongin selalu suka menatap mata bulat nan lucu ini, begitu menggemaskan. Ia mendekatkan wajah sehingga secara otomatis Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Di kecupnya kedua kelopak itu lalu beralih mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sedikit lama. Ketika Jongin menarik diri, Kyungsoo membuka mata perlahan. Ia melihat Jongin yang tengah menatapnya dalam jarak dekat.

"Jika kau bertemu appa dan eomma. Katakan pada mereka bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku, mengerti?" Jongin berkata sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo dengan ibu jari. Berpikir bahwa kulit selembut bayi milik Kyungsoo begitu menggodanya. Walaupun di dalam mobil dengan penerangan cahaya remang-remang karna malam hari, Jongin bersumpah wajah Kyungsoo tetap terlihat cantik, apapun gender makhluk manis ini tetapi bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo adalah orang tercantik.

Kekasihnya hanya mengangguk patuh. Sementara Jongin tersenyum dan akhirnya ia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Bibir yang saling bertaut itu terasa hangat dibawah suhu yang dingin. Sama seperti pertama kali mereka berciuman, Jongin begitu lembut mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Menyentuhnya dengan penuh perasaan. Mereka begitu menikmatinya, Jongin sangat menyukai ketika mencium Kyungsoo seolah tidak ingin melepas tautan mereka.

Namun Jongin tidak punya banyak waktu, ia harus segera mengepak barang-barangnya sekarang juga. Ia pun menarik diri lalu memberi senyuman terbaiknya untuk seseorang yang ia cintai. "Masuklah.. sampaikan salamku untuk orang tuamu."

"Baiklah. Aku masuk dulu. Hati-hati dijalan.."

Ketika Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari mobil, Jongin hanya memandanginya dari balik jendela. Untuk beberapa detik ia malah ikut keluar. Jongin berjalan cepat mendekati Kyungsoo yang berdiri mematung. Ia menarik tubuh mungil itu sampai tubuh mereka menempel lalu menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata bulat kekasihnya.

"Do Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku cinta padamu."

"Aku juga."

"Saranghae.."

Meski gelap, Kyungsoo dapat melihat kedua mata Jongin berkaca-kaca. Ia tersenyum sedih melihat wajah tampan remaja itu seperti menahan tangis. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Saranghae, Jongin-ah.." suara Kyungsoo terdengar lirih dan tulus. Saat itu pula Jongin kembali mamagut bibirnya. Ia merasa tidak rela melepas kelembutan bibir ini, seolah tidak ingin menarik dirinya pergi. Kyungsoo sedikit tercengang ketika merasakan basah dipipinya. Ia yakin air mata itu berasal dari Jongin. Sebenarnya Jongin sendiri merutuki dirinya yang begitu cengeng. Mengapa dia bisa selemah ini.

Tetapi sekali lagi Jongin harus pulang sekarang. Ia menarik diri dan kembali memeluk Kyungsoo beberapa detik sambil mengusap basah di area pipi kemudian melepasnya. "Aku pergi. Jaga dirimu.. aku sayang padamu.." Terdengar sangat berat ketika mengatakannya. Jongin begitu merasa sakit pada hatinya saat ini. Mungkin itu bisa dibilang kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan untuk Kyungsoo sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Ia berpikir mungkin Jongin tengah bersedih karna Joonmyeon dan Yixing yang tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka, tentu saja.. Kyungsoo tahu itu. Namun seperti yang Jongin bilang, besok mereka akan menemui orang tuanya, memberi penjelasan serta menunjukkan pada Joonmyeon dan Yixing bahwa ia adalah seorang perempuan sekarang, dan mereka dapat berhubungan tanpa pantangan apapun. Sebelum kekasihnya memasuki mobil, Kyungsoo berujar kata-kata untuk membuat suasana hati Jongin agar tetap tenang. Kini laki-laki itu sudah kembali memasuki mobil kemudian melajukannya semakin menjauhi Kyungsoo.

"Hhh.. aku harus mengganti seragamku dulu sebelum masuk ke rumah. Aku 'kan seorang perempuan sekarang." Kyungsoo bergumam sambil memperhatikan mobil sport merah yang semakin melaju menjauh. Seketika ia pun menepuk dahi kemudian melompat-lompat di tempat dengan kedua tangan yang melambai lebar. "YAAAKKK! JONGIN-AH, AKU SEORANG PEREMPUAN SEKARANG! KAU MENDENGARKU 'KAN? BERHENTILAH DULU! KIM JONGIIIN!"

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menangis menyadari ia selalu tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengatakan bahwa ia telah kembali menjadi perempuan, atau Kyungsoo yang selalu lupa untuk mengatakannya. Padahal apa sulitnya mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa ia sudah kembali menjadi perempuan. Namun Jongin sudah terlanjur menjauh dan tidak bisa mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo. Untung saja hari sudah malam, suasana disini tentu sudah menyepi, kalau tidak Kyungsoo bisa di anggap gila. Gadis ini pun langsung mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku lalu segera menghubungi Jongin.

"Kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif..?" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Tetapi ia tetap berusaha sabar. Lagipula ia akan bertemu Joonmyeon dan Yixing besok.

Meski sangat khawatir dan cemas, Kyungsoo tetap mencoba untuk tenang. Ia pun kemudian berjalan cepat ke sebuah toilet umum yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari rumah. Kyungsoo akan berganti pakaian dan melepas _wig_nya sebelum memasuki rumah. Lagipula ia sudah merasa sesak sekali akibat perban yang menekan dada.

.

.

.

Alunan musik piano yang begitu indah masuk dalam pendengaran Baekhyun. Wanita ini tersenyum puas ketika selesai mematut diri di cermin. Pasti Chanyeol sudah menunggunya cukup lama sambil memainkan piano di sebuah ruangan yang terhubung dengan kamar mereka, dimana itu adalah ruang kerja Chanyeol serta ada sebuah _grand _piano hitam di sudut ruangan. Baekhyun terenyuh mendengar alunan musik indah itu, hatinya merasa tenang kala mendengarnya. Chanyeol memang pandai bermain musik, juga Baekhyun yang mempunyai suara merdu. Mereka terkadang menyanyi bersama, dengan Chanyeol yang mengiringi istirnya bernyanyi jika mereka mempunyai waktu luang.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Chanyeol yang tengah duduk sambil memainkan piano. Jemari laki-laki ini begitu lihai menekan tuts-tuts hitam putih memainkan sebuah musik klasik _lullaby. _Rasanya Baekhyun ingin tertidur saja jika Chanyeol memainkan musik itu, tetapi mereka harus segera pergi ke sekolah Kyungsoo untuk mengurus ulang identitasnya. Bahkan bukan hanya identitas di sekolah, akta kelahiran dan kartu keluarga ikut serta di perbarui.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya ke leher sang suami. Chanyeol sendiri tersenyum melihat Baekhyun tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Ia berhenti bermain piano dan menoleh ke wajah cantik istrinya.

"Sudah selesai?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu mencium sebelah pipi Chanyeol. "Ayo berangkat." ajaknya.

Tadi pagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melihat siluet remaja laki-laki yang keluar dari rumah. Jika dilihat baik-baik, Chanyeol yakin pasti remaja itu adalah Kyungsoo. Ia dan Baekhyun sangat heran mengapa putri mereka berpenampilan seperti laki-laki. Namun Baekhyun berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Kyungsoo belum mau menunjukkan gender barunya di sekolah. Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah pun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mampir sejenak di sebuah butik untuk membeli seragam yang baru. Walau Baekhyun tahu Kyungsoo sudah mempunyai seragam khusus perempuan, tapi ia tetap ingin membelinya.

Kini mereka sudah sampai dan sekarang tengah menghadap seorang guru bermarga Jung selaku wali kelas di kelas Kyungsoo. Disana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung membahas niatannya kemari serta meminta pihak sekolah untuk mengurus ulang identitas anak mereka.

"Anak anda seorang perempuan? Bukankah Kyungsoo laki-laki?" Jung ssaem nampak terkejut dengan kenyataan ini.

"Iya. Saja juga tidak tahu mengapa Kyung—"

"Sstt!" Baekhyun segera menyikut lengan Chanyeol agar berhenti berbicara. "Pak Jung, putriku itu sangat _tomboi _sekali. Sejak kecil Kyungsoo sering mengalami kesalahan gender pada identitasnya di sekolah. Kami sudah melakukan ini berulang-ulang sejak dia masuk sekolah dasar dan JHS, maaf kami baru kemari karna kami begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Kyungsoo tidak mau mengurus kesalahan pada identitasnya sendiri, ia selalu ingin orang tuanya yang mengurus." Baekhyun berkata lancar dan Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya mengerjapkan mata kebingungan. Baekhyun hanya bisa beralasan ini saja, sama seperti pernyataanya pada para pekerja di rumah. Ia rela berbohong demi anaknya sendiri.

"Baek—"

"Dan, ini.. tolong berikan seragam ini untuk Kyungsoo. Jika wali kelasnya yang menyuruh dia untuk memakai rok, mungkin saja Kyungsoo akan menurut. Tolong ya, pak."

Setelah menaruh tas karton yang berisi seragam Kyungsoo di atas meja, Baekhyun mengerling dan memberi senyuman manis kepada Jung ssaem. Guru laki-laki itu pun merasa terpukau melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun dan menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"Ehm!"

Chanyeol yang tidak tahan dengan situasi langsung berdehem keras membuat guru itu kembali berekspresi formal. Ia tahu wali kelas Kyungsoo ini tengah terpesona pada istrinya. Terlebih Baekhyun itu pandai ber_aegyo._

"O-oh.. iya. Saya akan segera memperbarui identitas Do Kyungsoo secepatnya."

"Baik. Kami permisi. Terima kasih banyak." Dengan cuek Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun dan segera keluar ruangan. Pria itu mencibir ketika melirik Baekhyun yang cekikikan di sampingnya.

"Aku harus waspada karna mempunyai istri yang terlalu cantik."

Baekhyun malah tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Bagi Baekhyun sikap Chanyeol yang cemburu itu sangat kekanakan. Padahal yang Baekhyun lakukan tadi hanya sekedar membujuk wali kelas Kyungsoo agar menurut dan tidak banyak bertanya mengenai masalah ini.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengetahui orang tuanya datang ke sekolah. Gadis ini hanya termenung di kursinya, memandang kosong keluar jendela kelas dengan kepala yang terkulai di atas meja. Kyungsoo sungguh cemas, terlebih ponsel Jongin tidak aktif dari semalam dan remaja itu tidak masuk sekolah. Tadi pagi Kyungsoo berangkat menggunakan bus dan terus memikirkan Jongin sampai sekarang.

Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya, Kyungsoo tahu itu Myungsoo. Terdengar dari suara remaja itu yang menyapanya tadi. Kyungsoo benar-benar hilang _mood _saat ini, ia mengabaikan sapaan laki-laki itu.

"Emm, Kyungsoo. Apa kau sudah makan?"

Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar Myungsoo kembali bersuara, ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdiri hendak meninggalkan kelas namun Myungsoo malah mencekal pergelangan tanganya.

"Lepaskan." Kata Kyungsoo datar.

"Mau kemana?" Dalam hati Myungsoo meringis. Mengapa ia cenderung perhatian dan peduli pada orang yang bergender sama dengannya. Kenapa ia merasa meyukai laki-laki mungil berwajah manis itu.

"Terserah padaku." Kyungsoo berhasil melepas tangannya kemudian berbalik.

Saat itu juga Myungsoo yang hendak meraih pundak Kyungsoo malah sedikit meleset dan tidak sengaja menarik rambut gadis ini. Rambut palsu yang di pakai Kyungsoo ada pada genggaman Myungsoo sekarang. Kyungsoo sendiri membulatkan mata ketika rambut panjangnya tergerai begitu saja.

Myungsoo menatap _wig_ di tangannya dan rambut panjang Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Remaja tampan itu tercengang dan berujar kaku. "K-kau... ada apa dengan rambutmu?!" perkataan lantang khas orang terkejut membuat seisi kelas menjadi hening dan menoleh ke satu objek yang tengah menundukkan kepala.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa rambutmu jadi panjang begitu?" salah satu gadis yang memakai bandana lucu mendekat dan berusaha membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah.

"Kenapa kau memakai rambut palsu..?" Dalam keheningan itu Myungsoo berujar lirih dan tentu terdengar oleh yang lain. Ia beranjak mendekati ransel Kyungsoo dengan tanpa izin memasukan _wig_ ke dalam sana lalu kembali berdiri di dekat pemilik ransel.

Seorang remaja laki-laki yang memang menjadi ketua kelas serta siswa terpintar di kelas ini dengan cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu yang membuat siswa-siswa lain terperangah. "Jangan-jangan.. kau seorang perempuan?"

Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangan, keringatnya mulai bermunculan di dahi. Pertanyaan tegas dari remaja laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas tepat sekali. Seisi kelas mulai mengerubuni tempat Kyungsoo berdiri mematung. Mereka semua sungguh penasaran mengapa rambut Kyungsoo begitu panjang dan apakah dia memang seorang perempuan.

"Apa kau seorang perempuan?"

Meski menunduk Kyungsoo tahu itu suara Myungsoo. Ia belum berani berkata apapun, Kyungsoo benar-benar belum siap. Namun semua ini terbongkar begitu mudah karna Myungsoo yang tidak sengaja menarik _wig_nya.

"Kalau begitu.. sikap Kyungsoo ini seperti... emm... siapa ya namanya...?"

"Yak, Soohyun. Siapa maksudmu?"

"Itu... anak kelas 2.3 .. Dia _tomboi _sekali sampai-sampai terlihat seperti laki-laki sungguhan, bahkan para guru tidak melarangnya memakai celana ke sekolah. Aneh sekali.."

"Il Woon, Yoo Il Woon atau Amber Liu, maksudmu?"

"Iya, itu dia. Yak, Do Kyungsoo. Jika memang kau gadis _tomboi_, kenapa kau harus seperti anak kelas 2.3 itu. Cukup dia saja yang bersikap seperti laki-laki di sekolah ini. Kau jangan mengikuti gayanya."

Seketika Kyungsoo dibuat melongo panjang mendengar perkataan gadis bernama Soohyun ini. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka temannya akan berbicara seperti itu. Bahkan Kyungsoo belum mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang perempuan, tetapi teman-temannya dengan cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka. Padahal sedari tadi Kyungsoo sedang menyiapkan diri untuk menerima semua hinaan, caci, maki, dan _bully_ atau apalah itu sampai rasanya Kyungsoo sulit untuk bernapas.

"Hm, pantas saja wajahmu cantik. Ternyata kau memang seorang perempuan. Tahu begitu, aku jadi ingin mengencanimu."

Pletak!

"Haisss.. Yak! Ini sakit!"

"Aku juga sebenarnya mengira kalau kau ini seorang perempuan, dan ternyata benar."

"Iya, tubuhmu juga mungil."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami?"

"Ey, kalian saja yang menganggap Kyungsoo laki-laki. Lihatlah.. wajahnya cantik begitu.."

"Aku menyesal tidak mengajakmu ke acara _girl's party_ di rumahku kemarin. Mianhae, ku kira kau laki-laki sungguhan, Kyung."

_Bahkan, ada yang berkata maaf. _Kyungsoo membatin tak menyangka.

"Apa kau akan berpenampilan seperti anak _tomboi_ terus menerus? Sayang sekali, wajahmu itu sangat cantik."

"Iya, jika dilihat kau tidak pantas berpenampilan seperti ini."

Kyungsoo nampak pusing mendengar ucapan teman-temannya yang mengira kalau ia adalah gadis _tomboi_. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo merasa sedikit lega, namun ia masih belum sanggup berkata apapun. Ia tidak menyangka semua ini akan terjadi.

"Ada apa ini?"

Tiba-tiba Jung ssaem datang dan saat itu pula semua siswa beranjak duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo yang masih termangu kebingungan di tarik pelan oleh Myungsoo agar duduk dikursinya sementara ia sendiri duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin memberi pengumuman." Jung ssaem berkata tegas lalu mendekati meja Kyungsoo. Setelah menaruh tas yang berisi seragam di atas meja, guru itu kembali berdiri di depan. Sementara Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi menatap bingung tas yang di beri wali kelasnya.

"Pengumuman yang pertama. Sebenarnya ini bukan pengumungan, hanya sebuah nasihat untuk Do Kyungsoo. Yah, Ssaem minta agar kau merubah sikapmu, Kyungsoo. Kasihan ibumu yang cantik itu, mungkin dia ingin kau berpenampilan selayaknya para gadis biasa. Di dalam tas itu ada satu setel seragam, pakailah.. ibu dan ayahmu tadi kemari untuk memberitahu kesalahan identitas gendermu di sekolah. Hahh.. kau ini ada-ada saja Do Kyungsoo."

Wajah Kyungsoo semakin terlihat bengong sekarang. Walau begitu, ia tetap bersyukur karna teman-teman masih mau menerima keadaannya yang dikira gadis _tomboi_. Dalam hati sebenarnya Kyungsoo tertawa mengenai semua ini. Bersyukur karna tubuh dan wajahnya yang memang persis seperti perempuan. Terlebih ayah dan ibunya mengerti keadaan dan mau membantunya mengurus ulang identitas. Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur.

"Pengumuman yang kedua, kita kehilangan satu teman dikelas. Kim Jongin resmi keluar dari sekolah ini dan pindah ke luar negri."

Perkataan itu membuat seisi kelas riuh membicarakan Jongin. Saat itu pula mendadak tubuh Kyungsoo menegang kaku serta wajah yang pucat pasi. Ia berpikir apakah pendengaranya masih berfungsi. Jika masih mengapa Kyungsoo mendengar berita menyedihkan ini. Myungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya sedikit panik melihat bulir air mata menetes melewati pipi mulus Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Baik, anak-anak. Lanjutkan belajar kalian. Para guru sedang sibuk mempersiapkan Ujian Akhir Sekolah untuk siswa di angkatan terakhir. Jadi, kalian harus tetap tertib."

Setelah Jung ssaem keluar dari kelas. Kyungsoo segera berlari sambil membawa ransel dan tas yang berisi seragam. Ia menyadari bahwa Myungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang. Namun Kyungsoo tidak peduli, ia terus berlari dan memasuki toilet khusus wanita membuat Myungsoo menghentikan langkah karna tidak mungkin ia ikut masuk kesana.

Di sini nampak sepi, dengan cepat Kyungsoo memasuki salah satu toilet lalu membuka seragamnya, melepas perban yang membelit dadanya dan segera memakai seragam khusus perempuan. Setelah selesai ia segera berlari keluar namun pergelangan tangannya kembali di cekal.

"Kau mau kemana?" Myungsoo nampak terengah ketika bertanya. Ternyata laki-laki itu menunggunya berganti pakaian. Kedua mata Myungsoo menelisik penampilan Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah. Ia bersumpah gadis di hadapannya ini begitu cantik. Myungsoo bersyukur mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang gadis.

Mata Kyungsoo terasa perih, tangisannya pecah saat itu juga. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Kyungsoo ingin menangis sebebas-bebasnya. Berpikir mengenai Jongin pergi benar-benar menyakitkan. Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan sebelah tangan yang terkepal. "Sa-sakit.. sakit sekali.." gumamnya pedih di tengah isakan.

"Karna Jongin pergi?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk ketika Myungsoo bertanya. Gadis ini menutupi wajah basahnya dengan tangan. Pundak Kyungsoo bergetar cepat saking hebatnya ia menangis. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka Jongin benar-benar pergi. Kenapa laki-laki itu tidak memberitahunya langsung. Kenapa ia harus mendengar berita ini dari Jung ssaem. Kyungsoo begitu merasa sakit mengetahui hal ini. Dia sudah kembali menjadi perempuan, tetapi kenapa Jongin malah pergi. Ingat bahwa Jongin pernah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya. Terlebih laki-laki itu belum mengetahui kalau ia telah kembali menjadi perempuan. Kyungsoo merasa bodoh, padahal apa susahnya untuk sekedar mengatakan 'Jongin, aku seorang perempuan sekarang.' Kyungsoo sangat merasa sakit pada hatinya, sakit sekali.

"Aku harus pergi." Ketika Kyungsoo hendak melangkah, Myungsoo segera menarik tangan gadis itu menuju tempat parkir. Kyungsoo sudah meronta minta di lepaskan namun Myungsoo tetap menariknya secara paksa. Mereka berhenti di sebelah motor besar berwarna merah mengkilat. Myungsoo sendiri menaiki motor itu lalu memakai helm.

"Aku tahu kau akan ke rumah Jongin. Ayo naik.. aku antar. Menaiki motor akan lebih cepat."

Myungsoo tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo segera duduk di belakangnya tanpa menjawab apapun. Laki-laki itu segera menghidupkan mesin motor kemudian melajukannya. Ia menambah kecepatan saat Kyungsoo memberitahu alamat rumah Jongin, dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau melingkarkan kedua tangan di perut Myungsoo atau tidak dia akan terjatuh mengingat motor yang melaju begitu cepat. Dalam perjalanan Myungsoo menyadari Kyungsoo tengah menangis di bahunya. Ia tidak suka melihat Kyungsoo menangis seperti ini, terlebih tangisan itu karna Jongin.

.

.

.

"Tidak perlu mengantarku, aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula ada paman Kang." Jongin berkata datar sambil memasukan koper kedalam mobil.

Sementara itu Yixing menghela napas untuk kesekian kali. Melihat Jongin yang akan pergi dengan wajah seperti itu membuat ia semakin tidak rela melepasnya. Yixing dan Joonmyeon tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan putra mereka. Jongin bilang ia tidak mau di hubungi selama tinggal disana, ia juga tidak mau mendengar apapun yang terjadi di Korea.

Jongin memeluk Joonmyeon dan Yixing bergantian. Setelah itu, remaja ini menatap lekat-lekat wajah kedua orang tuanya dan berkata tegas. "Tidak perlu di antar, tidak perlu menghubungiku, dan hubungi paman Kang jika terjadi sesuatu. Jika kalian ingin tahu kabarku, tanyakan saja padanya. Aku janji, aku akan hidup baik disana. Belajar bisnis seperti yang appa inginkan dan kembali kemari ketika lulus menjadi mahasiswa nanti. Aku janji. Appa, eomma, jaga diri kalian. Aku pergi."

Jongin segera menaiki mobil bersama paman Kang yang memang sengaja menjemput Jongin agar jika ia tiba di California nanti, Jongin tidak perlu mencari-cari paman Kang di bandara. Paman Kang sendiri baru saja sampai di Korea dua jam yang lalu, setelah menjemput Jongin ia akan kembali ke Amerika bersama remaja itu. Ketika mobil melaju, Jongin bergumam lirih dan menyeka air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya. "Mianhae.. saranghae.. Kyungie.."

Jongin tahu, ia sangat bodoh karna tidak mau dihubungi siapapun. Ia hanya tidak mau di ganggu, dan takut jika dihubungi rasa rindunya akan semakin besar. Jongin tidak ingin sampai merindukan Kyungsoo karna itu akan membuat hatinya terasa sakit lalu ia nekad kembali ke Korea untuk menemuinya. Memohon pada sang ayah dengan cara apapun juga itu tidak akan berhasil. Joonmyeon terus memaksanya untuk tinggal di California sampai lulus menjadi mahasiswa dengan jurusan bisnis. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mematuhi keinginan sang ayah. Walaupun Jongin merasa seumurannya masih wajar untuk bermain-main, tetapi ia akan mencoba belajar untuk menyusun masa depannya. Jongin merasa jahat karna pergi begitu saja seperti ini tanpa berpamitan pada Kyungsoo lebih dulu. Bahkan belum ada kata 'berakhir' diantara mereka. Biarlah mereka berpisah dengan cara seperti ini, jika memang Kyungsoo akan membencinya karna pergi begitu saja, dengan begitu Jongin tidak terlalu berat untuk meninggalkannya.

Sementara itu Joonmyeon menghela napas dan mengusap lengan Yixing yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang suami. Mereka memperhatikan mobil yang di kendarai paman Kang terus melaju menjauh. Yixing mengerti, mungkin Jongin melakukan itu karna ia tidak ingin terbayang-bayang kenangannya di Korea.

"Bagaimana bisa Jongin sampai tidak mau di hubungi dan menyerahkan semuanya pada paman Kang. Apakah dia marah pada kita?"

"Tidak, dia marah padaku."

Yixing menegakan tubuh dan menatap Joonmyeon sebal. "Itu karna kau yang memaksanya tinggal disana selama itu, terlebih Jongin tidak menyukai bisnis."

"Sudahlah.. lagipula anak itu sudah berjanji tadi. Ayo, yeobbo.. sebaiknya kita masuk." Joonmyeon segera menggandeng tangan Yixing untuk kembali memasuki rumah.

Sebenarnya Joonmyeon merasa kejam telah melakukan ini. Tetapi harus bagaimana lagi. Joonmyeon tidak menginginkan putra satu-satunya mempunyai penyakit yang disebut 'penyuka sesama jenis'. Joonmyeon adalah sosok yang di kenal sebagai pembisnis handal, ia tidak ingin mempermalukan nama keluarganya karna Jongin yang seperti itu. Joonmyeon juga melakukan ini untuk kebaikan Jongin sendiri.

Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit Joonmyeon dan Yixing terus membahas Jongin di ruang tamu. Ketika tengah bersantai sambil menyesap teh bersama, ia sedikit tersentak mendengar suara pintu rumah yang di ketuk dengan keras. Saat membuka pintu, seorang gadis yang mempunyai kemiripan wajah dengan putra dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengejutkannya. Begitu pula dengan Yixing, wanita cantik ini bahkan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Appa.. eomma.. aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu, tolong dengar dan percayalah padaku." Mungkin memberi salam atau sebagainya sudah tidak perlu bagi Kyungsoo. Saat ini ia harus segera menjelaskan kepada kedua orang yang berdiri mematung di hadapannya.

Sementara Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahi mendengar perkataan gadis itu seolah sudah saling mengenal bertahun-bertahun. Terlebih gadis ini memanggilnya 'appa' dan 'eomma'. "Sebenarnya, kau mencari siapa? Jika dilihat dari seragammu, kau pasti mencari Jongin. Apakah di sekolah belum memberitahu kalau Jongin sudah pindah?" tanya Joonmyeon kaku.

"Myeon appa.. yiyi eomma.. ini aku.. Kyungsoo.."

Tidak peduli Joonmyeon berkata apa, yang penting Kyungsoo tetap akan menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa ia seorang perempuan sekarang. Dari dulu ia memang sudah terbiasa memanggil orang tua Jongin seperti memanggil orang tuanya sendiri. Namun nampaknya Joonmyeon malah tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

"Kyungsoo? Apa benar? Yang ku tahu, Kyungsoo tidak memakai rok seperti itu."

Kyungsoo mencoba mengatur napasnya ketika mendengar perkataan ayah Jongin barusan. Bagaimanapun juga ini akan sulit untuk membuat orang lain percaya bahwa dirinya telah berubah.

"Aku Kyungsoo.. Do Kyungsoo." Kata Kyungsoo tegas.

Joonmyeon malah mendengus tawa. Pria ini berpikir gadis di depannya sedang bermain-main. "Apa kau sedang bercanda? Do Kyungsoo tidak seperti apa yang kulihat sekarang, nona." suara Joonmyeon terdengar mengejek.

"Myeon appa.. kumohon.. percayalah.." Dalam hati Kyungsoo merutuki isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya begitu saja. Ia sungguh tidak bisa menahan lagi, perasaanya begitu sakit sampai ingin rasanya menangis terus menerus.

Melihat itu, Joonmyeon merasa iba. Gadis di depannya memang sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo. Walau ia belum memercayainya, tetapi pria ini mencoba membawa suasana untuk tetap tenang. Sebelum berujar Joonmyeon menghela napas lebih dulu. "Baik, aku percaya kau adalah Kyungsoo. Tetapi kenapa penampilanmu seperti perem—"

"Aku memang perempuan. Jika tidak percaya, Yiyi eomma boleh memegang bagian tubuhku. Sama seperti yang eommaku lakukan saat itu."

Joonmyeon maupun Yixing terperangah ketika mendengar pengakuan barusan. "Kau ini bicara apa?" Kata Joonmyeon sambil mengerutkan dahi menyelidik. Sementara itu Yixing tetap terdiam dengan semua rasa keterkejutan.

"Aku seorang perempuan, appa.. tolong percayalah.." Kyungsoo tetap memohon, air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir. Myungsoo yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya menatap pedih. Ia berpikir begitu besar rasa cinta Kyungsoo untuk Jongin.

"Yixing-ah, lihat Kyungsoo.. dia mengaku kalau dirinya seorang perempuan. Apakah dia sedang mengarang, mengkhayal atau bermimpi? Bahkan aku tidak bisa mempercayai hal ini." Joonmyeon menoleh ke wajah istrinya yang terlihat hanya mengerjapkan mata.

"Appa.. aku benar-benar seorang perempuan.. sungguh.."

Yixing masih belum berkata apapun. Sementara Joonmyeon terus berujar bahwa pria itu sama sekali tidak percaya.

"Dia memang seorang perempuan, ahjussi.. Jika anda tidak percaya. Seperti yang Kyungsoo katakan, istri anda boleh mengecek bagian tubuhnya." Akhirnya Myungsoo bersuara setelah lama ia terdiam dan hanya menonton saja. Remaja ini cukup geram melihat ekspresi menyebalkan pria baya di hadapannya.

"Tidak mungkin.." Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan tanda ia tidak memercayai kenyataan. Bukankah Kyungsoo itu seorang laki-laki? Kenapa mendadak tiba-tiba mengaku menjadi seorang gadis seperti ini? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

"Temanku benar, Myeon appa.. aku memang perempuan.."

Meski sangat terkejut, Joonmyeon memang percaya bahwa remaja di depannya adalah Kyungsoo. Tetapi bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo menjadi perempuan. Apakah anak itu beroperasi kelamin atau sejenisnya? Hal itu terasa mustahil.

Mereka kembali saling memberi ujaran, Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo yang terus mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang perempuan. Dan Joonmyeon yang begitu keras mengatakan bahwa pria itu menganggap mereka sedang bercanda, sementara Yixing tengah memperhatikan wajah dan tubuh Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah sambil berpikir sesuatu yang terjadi. Perdebatan mereka berlangsung cukup lama hingga akhirnya Joonmyeon menyerah. Kedua remaja di hadapannya begitu gigih melawan pembicaraan Joonmyeon.

Terlihat pria itu menghela napas panjang lalu berkata dengan notasi suara yang lebih rendah. "Baiklah. Kyungsoo.. kau.. bagaimana bisa kau menjadi perempuan? Bukankah kau itu—"

"Jangan bertanya apapun, appa.. kumohon.. yang terpenting aku seorang perempuan. Dan.. aku.. aku sangat mencintai Jongin. Aku begitu mencintainya.. dimana dia sekarang..?" kata itu terdengar lirih namun orang yang berada disana masih jelas mendengarnya. Sesuai dengan permintaan Jongin malam itu, ia telah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Jongin dihadapan Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Mengingat itu Kyungsoo tidak bisa bertahan lagi, tubuhnya terperosot dan terduduk di lantai begitu saja. Tangisan gadis ini semakin parah, namun Kyungsoo tetap akan berusaha meyakinkan kedua orang tua Jongin. "Kumohon percayalah... aku benar-benar perempuan sungguhan. Percayalah..." meski suara Kyungsoo putus-putus karna isakan, ia tetap berusaha berbicara jelas. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat berusaha meredam dalam-dalam rasa perih di dadanya.

Tanpa di duga tiba-tiba Yixing malah memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar. Wanita itu ikut menangis melihat ia seperti ini. "Eomma percaya, Kyung." Kata Yixing sambil mengelus surai Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Meski sulit menerima kenyataan putra dari sahabatnya itu telah menjadi perempuan, namun Yixing merasa Kyungsoo bersungguh-sungguh. Terlebih ia menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini. Itu artinya, jika memang Kyungsoo perempuan, maka ia dan Jongin adalah pasangan normal.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengar itu tetapi tangisannya belum berhenti. Ia tetap patut bersyukur karna Yixing telah menerimanya. Kyungsoo merasa lega karna ia bisa di lihat sebagai seorang perempuan.

Begitu Yixing menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon, suaminya malah tengah berkutat dengan ponsel. Ia jadi merasa kesal karna bukannya Joonmyeon memperdulikan keadaan Kyungsoo, kini pria itu malah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Myeon-ah.."

Meski istrinya memanggil, Joonmyeon tetap bergeming. Pria ini berdecak sebal ketika panggilannya tidak di jawab. Joonmyeon tahu paman Kang sedang mengendarai mobil, tetapi setidaknya pria itu masih bisa mempunyai kesempatan untuk menerima panggilan. Joonmyeon benar-benar merutuki Jongin yang tidak mau di hubungi.

"Kim Joonmyeon!"

Tanpa sadar Yixing membentak sang suami karna terlalu kesal. Saat itu pula Joonmyeon menurunkan tubuhnya, berjongkok guna melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang basah, tangannya terulur mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi mulus gadis ini. Joonmyeon tersenyum sedih, ia tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo menangis, terlihat begitu pedihnya gadis itu sampai sekedar bernapas pun Kyungsoo mesti bersusah payah akibat tangisannya yang hebat.

"Ssshh.. jangan menangis, Kyung. Iya, appa percaya kau seorang perempuan."

Tangisan Kyungsoo berganti haru. Berpikir bahwa Joonmyeon yang semula keras tidak percaya padanya kini ayah Jongin itu sudah menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang perempuan sungguhan.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam kepala Joonmyeon dan Yixing karna perubahan tubuh Kyungsoo. Peristiwa ini sungguh mustahil, begitu aneh dan cenderung tidak masuk akal sama sekali. Bahkan mereka sedikit sulit memercayai apa yang mereka lihat sekarang. Saat itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengabari dengan notasi suara tinggi mengatakan bahwa putra mereka penyuka sesama jenis, namun saat ini mengapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo telah berubah.

Namun Kyungsoo benar-benar seorang gadis sekarang, meski ia tengah menangis tersedu tetapi wajahnya tetap cantik. Terlebih rambut halus panjang yang menghiasi kepala gadis itu membuat Joonmyeon dan Yixing sendiri begitu terpukau karna kecantikan yang dimiliki Kyungsoo. Walau remaja ini tidak ingin atau belum mau menjelaskan bagaimana tubuhnya bisa berubah, tetapi Joonmyeon mencoba untuk menerima dan mempercayai kenyataan yang ada. Jika memang Kyungsoo seorang perempuan sekarang, lantas mengapa Jongin tidak mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya. Kenapa juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak mengabari. Jika memang seperti ini adanya, mengapa Joonmyeon harus repot-repot memaksa Jongin untuk tinggal di Amerika.

Yixing masih membujuk Kyungsoo agar berhenti menangis sambil mengelus kepalanya penuh sayang. Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon berkata dan ucapan pria ini membuat tangis Kyungsoo berhenti saat itu juga.

"Ayo kita susul Jongin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Yeogi bwa.. Domanggaji ma..  
Yeogi bwa.. Domanggaji ma..  
Yeogi bwa.. Domanggaji ma..  
Omangan niga nal wonhal tenikka**_

**Song's BTS – Look Here**

**Fyuh.. ini kepanjangan ya? Ngebosenin pasti. Wey nggak tega nulisnya kalo ada acara bully'an gitu, jadi seperti ini deh hasilnya. Kkk~ Ini emang aneh ya? Dan Wey sengaja nge'SKIP adegan bang kkamjong ama bapak Myeon yg lagi debat karna tahu abang itu 'gay'. Ini kok jadinya uri' Kim Kai mirip Kim Tan 'The Heirs' ya..? tinggal Amerika segala, pewaris tahta pula. Ah, tau dah Wey lagi badmood nih :v**

**Tapi makasih buat readers yang udah setia baca sampe sekarang, makasih juga yang udah dukung dan kasih semangat. Dukungan kalian sangat Wey perlukan buat lanjutin ff Hyung or Noona yang mungkin beberapa chapter lagi bakal end. Saat ini Wey bener-bener hilang semangat :'v**

**Selama bulan ramadhan, Kaisoo encehnya di tunda dulu. Kkk~ Ok, makasih banyak buat readers yang udah review kemarin. Gomawo.. see u next chapter ^^ review please.. :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WendyXO**


	12. Sick

**Hyung or Noona**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**and other...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is**

**GS!**

**and**

**Rate – M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana cara Jongin beradaptasi dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyung kandungnya sendiri telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan cantik akibat meminum ramuan yang salah? Apakah Kyungsoo masih pantas dipanggil 'Hyung' atau lebih pantas dipanggil 'Noona' mengingat tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi perempuan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo :'D**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_Jika memang Kyungsoo seorang perempuan sekarang, lantas mengapa Jongin tidak mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya. Kenapa juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak mengabari. Jika memang seperti ini adanya, mengapa Joonmyeon harus repot-repot memaksa Jongin untuk tinggal di Amerika._

_Yixing masih membujuk Kyungsoo agar berhenti menangis sambil mengelus kepalanya penuh sayang. Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon berkata dan ucapan pria ini membuat tangis Kyungsoo berhenti saat itu juga._

"_Ayo kita susul Jongin."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

**Sick**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yakin dengan kemungkinan Jongin belum sampai bandara, Joonmyeon beranjak cepat membawa mobil mewah hitamnya keluar dari garasi. Tetapi menyadari jarak dari rumah ke bandara Incheon cukup dekat, Joonmyeon mulai khawatir. Namun mengingat jalanan kota Seoul yang mungkin mulai macet di jam-jam sekarang, pria itu berpikir kemungkinan Jongin belum sampai. Terlebih masih ada sisa waktu sekitar sepuluh menit dari jam penerbangan paman Kang dan Jongin berangkat ke Amerika.

Yixing membantu tubuh lemas Kyungsoo untuk bangkit. Wanita itu meminta Myungsoo yang masih berdiri disana untuk menjaga Kyungsoo selagi ia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah guna mengambil tas tangannya.

Melihat situasi sekarang, Kyungsoo merasa canggung menyadari Myungsoo sedang merangkul pinggangnya, menahan berat badannya yang sedikit lemas agar tetap kuat berdiri. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo bergerak menggeser tubuh membuat lengan kokoh Myungsoo tak lagi mendekapnya. Kyungsoo menatap kedua mata Myungsoo dengan senyum berterima kasih. Jika bukan karna Myungsoo, mungkin Kyungsoo akan semakin sulit untuk membuat Joonmyeon dan Yixing dapat percaya.

"Myungsoo, terima kasih sudah banyak membantuku."

Walau Kyungsoo berbicara sedikit putus-putus karna sisa isakan kecil akibat menangis tadi, namun Myungsoo dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Remaja itu balas tersenyum ragu seraya berkata. "Eum, ya. Sama-sama."

Tak lama Yixing datang menghampiri, tampak garis cemas semakin ketara di air wajahnya yang masih terlihat awet muda. Wanita ini langsung menggandeng sebelah lengan Kyungsoo. "Ayo, Kyungie. Kita harus cepat." Ajaknya dengan notasi cemas.

Selagi Yixing menarik tangannya sedikit tergesa, Kyungsoo memberi tatapan rasa bersalah sambil berujar sedikit keras. "Maafkan aku, Myungsoo. Aku harus pergi." Katanya. Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak hati. Ia sudah di bantu dan malah pergi begitu saja.

Myungsoo menghela napas melihat punggung kedua wanita itu berjalan mendekat dan segera memasuki mobil. Dia bisa melihat bayangan samar Kyungsoo tengah memandanginya dari balik kaca jendela. Myungsoo hanya memberi senyum kecil dari tempatnya berdiri, senyuman remaja itu semakin lebar ketika Kyungsoo juga membalas senyumnya dari dalam mobil.

Setelah kepergian mereka, Myungsoo melangkah gontai mendekati motor besarnya yang terparkir. Remaja tampan itu tertegun menyadari dadanya terasa sesak. "Aku merasa bodoh." Gumamnya lirih. Ia mengenakan helm kemudian membawa motornya keluar dari pekarangan mansion keluarga Kim.

Sementara suasana didalam mobil, Yixing terus berujar agar Joonmyeon menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya, lalu berteriak agar suaminya mengemudi dengan perlahan, kemudian memekik ketika Joonmyeon nyaris menabrak bagian belakang truk besar di hadapan mereka dan memarahi suaminya agar berhati-hati. Hal itu membuat kepala Joonmyeon terasa pusing, Yixing begitu cerewet yang justru wanita itu akan membuat Joonmyeon semakin panik.

"Yi, diamlah. Kau duduk saja dengan tenang."

Yixing malah mengerucutkan bibir ketika suaminya menegur dengan notasi kesal. "Kau kira aku akan diam saja? Kita hampir mati!"

Joonmyeon mendengus pelan. "Nyatanya tidak 'kan?" pria itu membalas sesabar mungkin. Matanya tetap fokus memperhatikan jalan.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di belakang hanya memandang mereka bergantian. Berpikir bahwa sikap orang tua Jongin itu tidak beda jauh dengan orang tuanya. Melihat hal ini Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, ia merasa sedikit terhibur. Namun sedetik ia kembali tersadar mengenai situasi sekarang, ia sudah tahu kalau Jongin akan pergi ke California, Yixing yang menceritakan hal ini tadi.

"Hati-hati, Myeon!"

"Aku tahu!"

"Awas, didepanmu!"

"Astaga.. kita sedang mengalami kemacetan. Bukan sedang balapan."

Joonmyeon nampak frustasi menatap Yixing yang begitu cerewet di sampingnya. Padahal mobil mereka hanya bergerak sebentar lalu berhenti lagi akibat jalanan mulai macet, tetapi istrinya itu selalu berkata dengan suara keras. Joonmyeon menghela napas melihat bibir merah sang istri di majukan beberapa senti. "Yeobo, aku tidak tahu apakah masih bisa menyusul Jongin atau tidak. Ponsel paman Kang sudah tidak aktif."

Dengan wajah mengerut serta mata sipit Yixing yang mendelik tajam membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum bersalah. "Kau-harus-bisa-menyusul-Jongin!" Yixing berkata sambil menggeram. Wanita itu terlihat menakutkan sekaligus cantik di mata Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo yang sudah gelisah mulai semakin panik. Ia menatap Joonmyeon dari tempat duduknya seraya berujar cemas. "Emm.. Myeon appa, kira-kira berapa lama kita terus terjebak macet? Apakah—"

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

Suara Kyungsoo terhenti karna seseorang mengetuk kaca jendela di dekat gadis itu. Dia sedikit tercengang melihat Myungsoo yang sedang tersenyum dari luar. Ternyata remaja ini sedari tadi mengikuti mobil Joonmyeon.

"Ah! Kyung, kau bisa susul Jongin bersama temanmu."

Perkataan Yixing menyadarkan Kyungsoo yang sedang termangu. Karna cepat memahami situasi, Kyungsoo segera mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil. Gadis ini menatap Myungsoo dengan pandangan berbinar haru.

"Myungsoo-ya, kau—"

"Ayo! Sudah kubilang menaiki motor akan lebih cepat."

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo lantas segera duduk di boncengan. Sebelum Myungsoo melajukan motornya, Joonmyeon membuka kaca jendela mobil sambil berujar sedikit keras. "Kyung, Jongin memakai hoodie. Semoga kau bertemu dengannya."

"Berhati-hatilah, sayang! Bawa Jongin kemari." tambah Yixing memberi semangat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum lebar. Setelah itu lalu Myungsoo melajukan motornya, menerobos celah di antara kemacetan yang menurutnya masih sanggup di lewati. Jalanan Seoul tampak semakin padat dengan berbagai macam kendaraan disana-sini, namun itu tidak mematahkan semangat Myungsoo untuk kembali membantu gadis yang sedang duduk diboncengan sambil mencekeram seragam di area pinggangnya cukup erat. Dalam hati Myungsoo bertanya pada diri sendiri, apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini? Mengapa dia malah mengikuti gadis ini layaknya seorang penguntit tadi. Lalu kenapa dia malah ingin membantunya. Apa yang penting bagi Myungsoo untuk mengantar Kyungsoo mengejar Jongin. Mengapa hal itu membuat hatinya terasa perih namun ia juga tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Yang jelas, Myungsoo merasa menyukai Kyungsoo. Ya, dia menyukainya.

Rasa cemas semakin menyeruak. Kepala Kyungsoo terasa berputar-putar dan terus memikirkan Jongin seolah laki-laki itulah yang dapat menyelamatkan hidupnya. Apakah masih ada harapan untuk bisa bertemu dengan Jongin? Apakah ia sanggup menemukan satu orang diantara beribu orang yang berada di dalam bandara. Hal ini tidak bisa disebut mudah. Apalagi Kyungsoo merasa di kejar waktu, seakan telat satu detik saja Jongin akan pergi darinya. Dan Kyungsoo akan mati rasa jika itu terjadi.

Jarak menuju bandara Incheon tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Dengan kemampuan menggunakan motor besar khas Myungsoo, remaja itu tak segan menancap gas layaknya pembalap motoGP dan berhasil melewati kemacetan yang tidak terlalu parah. Dan akhirnya mereka telah sampai di bandara. Begitu Myungsoo sudah memarkirkan motornya, keduanya langsung berlari sambil mengedarkan pandang. Mencari-cari sosok objek yang begitu penting bagi Kyungsoo.

_Aku harus menemukan dia!_

Dalam hati Kyungsoo berharap semoga dapat menemukan laki-laki tampan yang mengenakan hoodie. Oh, disini banyak orang yang memakai hoodie! Namun bukan hoodie yang paling menjadi ciri utama. Tetapi wajah yang terpenting. Kyungsoo menelisik orang-orang yang berlalu di hadapannya. Gadis ini berlari kesana-kemari tanpa sadar kakinya mulai terasa berdenyut nyeri. Kyungsoo kalang kabut meneriaki Jongin tak peduli orang lain menatapnya aneh. Sedang Myungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang, remaja ini juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kyungsoo.

Mereka tidak patah semangat, terutama Kyungsoo. Meski Myungsoo sudah berhenti berteriak memanggil Jongin, tetapi ia masih mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo melangkah. Kyungsoo masih memanggil nama Jongin walau ketika ia melirik jam tangannya, sudah bisa di pastikan bahwa Jongin akan segera berangkat.

Bandara internasional Incheon ini begitu luas, begitu banyak di penuhi dan di padati manusia di dalam gedung besar ini. Air mata mulai berjatuhan seiring suara Kyungsoo yang semakin melemah menyerukan nama Jongin yang tak kunjung di jumpai.

"Jongin.. Jongin.."

Dengan mata tajamnya, Myungsoo memperhatikan gadis berparas manis ini kembali terisak perih dalam diam. Membiarkan Kyungsoo mendekati terminal keberangkatan akhir menuju Amerika. Petugas yang menjaga _last gate_ itu memberitahu bahwa semua penumpang sudah berada dalam pesawat dan mereka akan terbang segera. Dua orang petugas itu tidak mengizinkan Kyungsoo untuk masuk. Tentu saja, pesawat akan lepas landas detik ini juga.

"Kyung, sudahlah.."

Dahi yang berkerut tak suka muncul di wajah sembab Kyungsoo. "Apa? Sudah? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Jongin pergi." sahutnya sedikit jengkel. Mana ada makhluk di muka bumi ini yang merelakan seseorang yang dicintainya pergi begitu saja. Hanya dengan perkataan singkat Myungsoo barusan, seketika membuat Kyungsoo lupa akan kebaikan laki-laki itu. Kyungsoo tidak rela Jongin pergi, walaupun hanya sedetik.

"Maaf, nona. Pesawat menuju New York; Amerika sudah lepas landas. Kami akan menutup pintu sekarang."

Saking cemas bercampur jengkel Kyungsoo tidak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan. Gadis ini hanya terisak didepan pintu keberangkatan akhir yang sudah ditutup oleh petugas lalu mereka meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo yang masih berdiri mematung. Wajah cantik Kyungsoo tampak lebih pedih dibanding tadi. Mata bulat indah itu kembali mengalirkan tetes air layaknya gerimis kemudian berubah menjadi hujan deras.

Sudah dua kali Jongin meninggalkannya. Jika sewaktu kecil dulu Kyungsoo tidak menangis seperti sekarang. Namun kali ini berbeda, kepergian Jongin begitu menyakitkan. Sakit karna Kyungsoo sangat mencintai laki-laki itu. Sama seperti dulu, sewaktu kecil Kyungsoo merasa tidak rela sahabatnya pergi, begitupun saat ini. Kyungsoo sangat tidak rela dibanding dulu, karna Jongin adalah kekasihnya. Ia merasa, mencintai laki-laki ataupun wanita sama saja, selalu sakit pada ujungnya. Tetapi Kyungsoo begitu nyaman ketika ia jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki. Mencintai laki-laki membuatnya terasa dilindungi. Meski kepribadian Jongin begitu manja padanya, namun Kyungsoo merasa senang.

"Dia akan kembali."

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap wajah sendu Myungsoo yang terlihat berkecamuk. Tersungging senyum sedih dibibir laki-laki itu. Kyungsoo masih memandang tanya karna ia tidak begitu jelas mendengar perkataan Myungsoo barusan akibat isakanya.

"Percayalah.. Jongin akan kembali." Myungsoo mengulang dengan notasi pelan dan lebih jelas. Kakinya berani melangkah mendekat serta kedua tangan mendekap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang kembali bergetar. Gadis yang menangis dalam pelukannya memang tidak membalas, kedua tangan Kyungsoo tetap diam namun wajahnya di sembunyikan dalam bahu Myungsoo yang tegap, membuat seragam remaja itu basah seketika.

_Aku benar-benar bodoh sekarang._ Myungsoo bergumam pilu dalam hati.

Tanpa di sadari, dalam jarak beberapa meter seorang remaja laki-laki berbalut hoodie hitam dengan tulisan sablon besar angka 88 sedang memincingkan mata melihat keduanya. Dia merasa mengenali seragam yang mereka pakai namun nampak tak jelas karna orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Kenapa melihat pintu keberangkatan menuju New York? Mereka sudah berangkat. Kini giliran California. Ayo.., sebentar lagi kita berangkat."

Remaja itu menoleh pada pria separuh tua yang tengah memasang senyuman hangat. "Oh, iya paman." Sahutnya singkat lalu mereka segera memasuki pintu keberangkatan akhir menuju California; Amerika.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tampak linglung di pandangi oleh para ayah dan ibu yang masih terlihat tampan dan cantik serta awet muda. Tubuhnya terasa membeku di dekat pintu utama rumahnya sendiri, di kursi tamu terlihat sang ayah yang menatapnya penuh selidik membuat nyali Kyungsoo tersulut. Menundukkan kepala dan menautkan jari jemari yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini. Bingung, mengapa Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Yixing, serta Joonmyeon menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu. Kyungsoo baru saja pulang sekolah, malah disambut dengan tatapan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Duduk."

Chanyeol berkata singkat, tegas dan menunjuk kursi _single_ yang kosong dengan dagu. Mengisyaratkan agar anak (gadis)nya tidak diam berdiri layaknya patung yang menghias museum atau jalan raya.

Dengan langkah berat Kyungsoo mendekati kursi dan duduk disana. Kepalanya masih menunduk, tak berani menatap satu persatu wajah-wajah datar di hadapannya saat ini. Perasaan Kyungsoo berkecamuk seolah ia adalah tahanan yang akan di interogasi seorang detektif terkenal. Sherlock Holmes. Baik, Chanyeol nampaknya tidak pantas menjadi sosok yang melegenda itu.

"Kyungie, beritahu pada kami perihal tubuhmu yang berubah."

Kyungsoo baru berani mendongak saat suara lembut Baekhyun masuk indera pendengarannya. Gadis ini meringis sesaat. "Eomma pernah bilang, tidak akan membahas hal ini lagi 'kan?" katanya terdengar memohon.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun menghela napas. Ia melirik-lirik wajah Yixing dan Joonmyeon sebelum kembali menatap anak remajanya sambil mengangkat bahu sekilas. "Memang tidak mau membahas. Tapi.. lihatlah mertuamu, mereka ingin tahu. Dan, eomma juga ingin mendengar penjelasan mengenai perubahan ajaib itu."

Kyungsoo mendesah manja seolah tidak ingin membahas hal ini lagi. Meski pipinya bersemu karna Yixing dan Joonmyeon disebut 'mertua', namun Kyungsoo tetap memohon. Ke empat orang dewasa di depannya malah terkikik melihat ia merengek persis seperti bocah sekolah dasar. Tadi wajah mereka begitu dingin, sekarang malah cekikikan tidak menentu, aneh sekali.

Di pandanginya satu persatu para ayah dan ibu yang kini terlihat ceria itu dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang merengut serta bibir di majukan. "Jika mendengarnya, pasti kalian akan menertawakanku." Kyungsoo berucap polos. Disaat perasaan yang sedang kacau seperti ini, ia tidak ingin mendengar suara tawa yang di tujukan untuknya.

"Ayolah, Kyungie.. kami hanya ingin tahu saja." Joonmyeon membujuk sambil terkekeh.

"Lagipula, hanya memberi penjelasan 'kan?" tambah Yixing.

"Itu mudah, Kyung. Ayo, ceritakan pada kami." timpal Chanyeol tersenyum lebar memamerkan deret giginya yang rapih.

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir. Bukan karna dia tidak ingin menceritakan perihal sihir Heechul, tetapi memang ia sungguh malu mengakui awal kesalahan sihir itu, yang diikuti alasan bahwa ia tidak laku di antara perempuan. Kyungsoo sungguh malu. Berkat dorongan dari Baekhyun, eommanya yang cantik sekaligus cerewet ini membuat Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang dan menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Benar-benar dari awal, bahkan penolakan Zitao padanya saat itu adalah pembuka dimana ia memulai cerita. Kyungsoo terus menjelaskan sesuai kenyataan, tidak kurang atau lebih. Dia tidak canggung sama sekali saat mengatakan bahwa dirinya berpacaran dengan Jongin. Namun satu hal yang masih menjadi rahasia, yaitu momen bercinta di apartemen. Jika mereka tahu, sudah pasti Kyungsoo akan terkena marah.

"Hebat sekali.."

"Benar-benar ajaib.."

"Menakjubkan.."

"Luar biasa.."

Beberapa respon dari para ayah dan ibu yang ada di hadapan Kyungsoo membuatnya mendengus malas. Mata mereka bersamaan membola terkagum mengenai sihir Heechul yang memang sangat ajaib. Namun dalam hati Kyungsoo merasa lega karna mereka semua mendukungnya untuk menjadi perempuan. Para pekerja dan maid sedang sibuk di halaman belakang, merapikan sebuah pekarangan taman bunga kecil milik Baekhyun, jadi tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mendengar obrolan ini.

"Yah, bagus kalau begitu. Kau memang lebih cocok menjadi perempuan, Kyung. Bahkan, kau didekati dua namja, Jongin dan teman laki-lakimu tadi. Hahaha..." Chanyeol begitu bangga pada anak gadisnya ini.

Pikiran Kyungsoo kembali menerawang kejadian kemarin, dimana dia terlambat atau lebih tepatnya salah memahami terminal keberangkatan terakhir. Semuanya sudah tahu bahwa Kyungsoo gagal mencegah Jongin pergi. Dan saat ini sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedang membenci dirinya sendiri, betapa ia merasa bodoh dan tidak segera memberi tahu keadaanya yang menjadi perempuan sekarang. Seketika mata Kyungsoo terasa panas seolah air mata mendesak ingin menetes, namun ia menahan itu. Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri lalu berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin ketahuan menangis.

Begitu Kyungsoo menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Yixing menoleh dengan tatapan seram ke arah suaminya. "Kau harus membuat Jongin kembali pulang!" ujar Yixing penuh penekanan, sedang Joonmyeon hanya meringis minta damai.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, begitu keluar dari rumah, Kyungsoo kembali di kejutkan dengan sosok remaja yang duduk di motor besarnya dengan santai. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan remaja laki-laki lain yang tengah menyender di badan mobil Ferrari F30 berwarna biru tua miliknya lebih membuat Kyungsoo tercengang. Kemarin Myungsoo memang menjemput dan mengantar pulang Kyungsoo entah untuk alasan apa. Gadis ini menurut saja karna sedang malas menaiki bus. Myungsoo juga sekarang satu meja dengan Kyungsoo di kelas, ia duduk tepat di bangku Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak menolak karna memang ia merasa sepi duduk sendiri.

_Mengapa Lee Ken si ketua kelas sainganku ada disini? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu rumahku?_

Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil menatap bingung laki-laki pemilik Ferrari tadi. Remaja tampan anak dari anggota pemerintahan negara Korea yang mempunyai otak cerdas itu memandang Kyungsoo tersenyum-senyum. Nilai akademik Ken dan Kyungsoo memang berbeda tipis, namun nilai Ken selalu pada posisi di atas Kyungsoo. Itulah mengapa Kyungsoo selalu menyebut Ken adalah pesaingnya. Dan laki-laki kaya raya itu berdiri di balik pagar rumah Kyungsoo yang membentang luas. Apakah ini yang di maksud ucapan Ken kemarin? Yang Kyungsoo ingat, saat di kantin Ken berbisik padanya, berkata bahwa dia akan 'datang pagi'. Kyungsoo yang dibuat heran tidak peduli dan pergi begitu saja.

Dilihatnya wajah Myungsoo yang bersungut-sungut sambil mendelik Ken tidak suka. Begitu mendekat, Kyungsoo menyapa Ken lebih dulu. "Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanyanya sedikit ketus. Kyungsoo memang tidak akrab dengan si ketua kelas sekaligus ketua Osis yang cenderung sombong itu. Bukan sombong dalam arti kekayaan, sikap Ken memang biasa saja, sama dengan teman-teman yang lain. Namun dulu Ken selalu meledeknya, mengatakan bahwa sampai kapanpun Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah bisa melampaui nilai akademiknya yang gemilang. Dan sampai sekarang, laki-laki itu benar-benar hebat, selalu bertahan pada posisi peringkat pertama di kelas.

"Ayo berangkat." Kata Ken terus terang.

"Maksudmu, aku?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Heran karna si ketua kelas yang menjabat sebagai ketua Osis ini tiba-tiba begitu ramah padanya.

Ken tersenyum. Sejak tahu Kyungsoo adalah seorang gadis, hatinya terasa melayang. Sebenarnya sudah lama lelaki itu ingin mengenal dan akrab dengan Kyungsoo, membahas pelajaran bersama kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan. Namun Kyungsoo cenderung tertutup dan selalu bersama Jongin kemanapun. Sebab itu ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk menarik perhatian 'gadis tomboi' ini selain merendahkan nilai akademik yang memang lebih rendah darinya. Ken begitu senang dengan kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang perempuan.

"Iya. Aku datang kesini karna ingin menjemputmu. Kita akan berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, bagaimana?"

"Tidak bisa!" Tiba-tiba Myungsoo menyahut keras, remaja itu turun dari motornya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Maaf Ken, Kyungsoo akan berangkat bersamaku. Ayo, Kyung."

Begitu Myungsoo menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, Ken merasa tidak mau kalah. Dia ikut mencekal pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang lain. Gadis itu hanya menatap Myungsoo dan Ken bergantian dengan bingung.

"Mulai sekarang dia bersamaku." Kata Ken sambil menarik Kyungsoo mendekat padanya.

Myungsoo balas menarik gadis itu. "Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu bersamaku."

Tidak rela karna tubuhnya ditarik kesana-kemari, dengan sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo melepaskan kedua tangannya. Mata bulat cantik nan bening milik gadis ini mengkilat emosi menatap dua remaja yang memasang tampang bersalah. "Apa apaan kalian ini!" katanya jengkel.

"Kyungsoo, berangkat bersamaku saja ya?" Ken nampak memohon.

"Kyung, kau akan ikut denganku 'kan? Kita sudah bersama-sama sejak kemarin." Timpal Myungsoo tak mau kalah.

"Kyungsoo akan berangkat bersama ayahnya."

Ketiga remaja itu menoleh pada seorang pria baya berpakaian kantor mewah yang tengah berkacak pinggang. Chanyeol tampak geleng-geleng melihat putrinya jadi bahan saling rebut di antara kedua remaja tampan yang terlihat kecewa. Kyungsoo langsung mendekat dan menggandeng lengan Chanyeol.

"Appa akan mengantarku? Kalau begitu, ayo! Aku tidak mau terlambat."

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat sikap manja Kyungsoo yang terkesan dibuat-buat. Kyungsoo persis seperti gadis remaja sungguhan dimata Chanyeol. Hhh.. dia 'kan memang seorang gadis. Pria itu merasa senang mempunyai istri cantik dan putri yang tak kalah cantik. Dengan cuek ayah dan anak ini memasuki mobil sedan hitam mengkilat milik Chanyeol dan berlalu melesat menuju sekolah Kyungsoo. Sementara Ken dan Myungsoo saling beradu cepat hingga sampai sekolah. Di balik jendela rumah keluarga Do yang luas, Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli melihat kejadian itu.

"Sewaktu masih menjadi laki-laki, kau selalu di tolak para wanita. Dan sekarang, kau bahkan jadi bahan rebutan namja-namja tadi. Lebih enak yang mana? Menjadi laki-laki atau perempuan?" Chanyeol memulai perbicaraan begitu mobilnya bergabung di jalan raya. Pria itu terkekeh geli di kursi kemudinya saat melirik spion tengah yang terlihat bayangan remaja pengendara motor besar dan mobil biru bermerk ternama melaju mengikuti dari belakang.

"Lebih baik aku menjadi laki-laki." Kyungsoo menjawab lemah tanpa melirik ayahnya. Gadis ini menatap kosong keluar jendela mobil.

Jawaban konyol barusan membuat Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawa. "Huh? Kenapa memangnya? Bukankah bagus menjadi gadis cantik, kau di taksir banyak lelaki, Kyung."

Kali ini Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sibuk mengemudi sambil memperhatikan jalan. "Untuk apa di taksir orang banyak, tetapi orang yang kucintai malah pergi. Lebih baik menjadi laki-laki dan di tolak oleh perempuan dari pada menjadi perempuan lalu ditinggal laki-lakinya."

Mendengar itu Chanyeol tertegun. Semalam Joonmyeon mengabari bahwa paman Kang yang mengurus cabang perusahaan di Amerika sedang menemui seorang kolega penting di kota San Fransisco. Rapat mereka di perkirakan akan menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari. Karna itu paman Kang belum sempat berbicara dengan Jongin yang diminta Joonmyeon untuk kembali ke Korea. Terlebih Jongin menolak memegang ponsel membuat paman Kang tidak bisa menghubungi remaja laki-laki yang kini sibuk di sekolah barunya.

"Bagaimanapun juga.. aku tidak bisa kembali menjadi laki-laki lagi."

Gumaman lirih Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin rasanya menjitak kepala pria tampan nan mapan seperti Joonmyeon. Melihat bahwa anak gadisnya begitu menderita tanpa Jongin, membuat ayah tampan ini terbesit pikiran untuk merencanakan agar Kyungsoo menemui Jongin di Amerika.

"Pergilah ke California. Temui dia, Kyung."

Di tatapnya mata Chanyeol dari samping, Kyungsoo tersenyum samar mendengar perkataan barusan. "Tidak, biarlah dia yang menemuiku." Ia menjeda sambil menghela napas pelan. "Aku akan menunggunya.. Sampai kapanpun." Meski dalam hati Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia sangat merindukan Jongin, namun hanya itu yang dapat Kyungsoo katakan.

Tidak terasa mobil Chanyeol sudah berhenti di depan pagar gedung sekolah Kyungsoo. Sebelum putrinya menuruni mobil, Chanyeol kembali berujar. "Kau yakin tidak ingin menemui Jongin saja?"

Pertanyaan sang ayah di jawab dengan gelengan pelan. "Aku yakin dia akan kembali padaku." Katanya mentupi kesedihan dengan senyuman. Dan tentu saja, Chanyeol tahu itu senyuman paksa. "Aku masuk dulu, appa. Sampai jumpa."

Begitu Kyungsoo telah keluar dari mobil, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum memandangi gadis itu yang berdiri menunggu kepergiannya.

"Hati-hati, appa!" Kyungsoo berujar sedikit keras sambil melambai singkat sampai mobil Chanyeol melaju menjauh.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo berjalan sendiri memasuki gedung sekolah SHS yang begitu luas. Tatapan dan sapaan dari siswa laki-laki yang memandangnya membuat Kyungsoo mendengus malas. Sampai dimana ia melewati koridor dan berdiri di depan loker, Kyungsoo sedikit terperangah ketika membuka pintu kala melihat begitu banyak berbagai macam amplop yang berisi surat serta ada setangkai mawar yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Isi surat itu beragam dan bermacam-macam, ada puisi, kata-kata romantis, pernyataan cinta dan lain-lain.

Kyungsoo menghela napas jengah. Bukan karna dia sombong dan tidak menghargai orang lain, tetapi bunga serta surat-surat memenuhi lokernya begitu padat, bahkan saking penuhnya ada beberapa amplop surat yang berjatuhan ke lantai. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo membenahi semua amplop dan bunga ke dalam kantung plastik yang di ambil dari dalam ransel kemudian dibuang begitu saja ke tempat sampah terdekat. Lagi pula mana mungkin Kyungsoo menyimpan surat dan membaca semua tulisan-tulisan yang begitu banyak itu, hati Kyungsoo sudah terpaut pada satu orang saja. Hanya untuk Jongin.

Semenjak Kyungsoo berpenampilan _feminim _ke sekolah, dia menuai banyak perhatian dan ketertarikan baru bagi para siswa laki-laki disini. Apalagi saat Kyungsoo pulang dari bandara tanpa Jongin, ibunya langsung mengajak ia untuk pergi salon. Baekhyun melakukan itu karna ia tidak tahan melihat Kyungsoo menangis dan mengurung diri di kamar. Rambut panjang Kyungsoo di potong dengan gaya masa kini, sedikit _curly_ di bagian bawah menambah wajah bak bonekanya semakin terlihat manis, serta warna rambut yang di ubah menjadi _dark brown _dan sedikit di beri warna _soft pink _di area-area tertentu. Bukan hanya itu, kukunya juga di cat dengan warna merah muda. Penampilan Kyungsoo yang baru membuat Baekhyun senang bukan main. Siapapun akan jatuh hati pada putri cantiknya itu.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus menderu-deru di udara dengan bebas, air biru yang menggelung membentuk ombak saling berkejaran mencapai daratan bertanah putih. Gelungan ombak menggiring papan selancar bergambar _wolf _yang di pijaki oleh remaja tampan itu semakin mendekati daratan seiring memainkan beberapa gaya khas seorang peselancar handal. Selain basket, remaja ini juga hobi bermain olahraga air yaitu _surfing._ Setelah sampai di bibir pantai, ia membawa papan selancarnya menuju salah satu meja cafe' yang terdapat seorang teman telah duduk santai disana.

"Yo! Kai, why stop? Cool your style while _surfing_, man." Seorang laki-laki menyambut Jongin dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang fasih.

Sementara Jongin meletakkan papan selancarnya di lantai lalu menduduki kursi berhadapan dengan Robert, sahabatnya yang di kenal sejak sekolah dasar. Jongin memang sudah sering di panggil 'Kai' oleh teman-temannya disini, bahkan nama 'Kai' sampai terbawa ke Korea dan jadi nama panggilan penggemarnya di SHS. Mereka tampak akrab walau sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bersitatap langsung. Meski begitu, Robert selalu menjadi teman baik Jongin di California. Bahkan mereka sering berbincang di cafe' dan bermain _surfing _bersama di akhir pekan—seperti sekarang ini.

"I wann'a break, Rob." Sahut Jongin sambil menyeruput jus yang di pesan oleh Robert. Bahasa Inggrisnya masih terdengar lancar, walau kini cenderung memperlihatkan logat Korea, namun teman berambut pirangnya itu masih mengerti apa yang Jongin katakan.

Masih dengan berbahasa Inggris. Robert mendengus seraya berujar sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. "Well, kau bertambah tampan saja, Kai. Aku merasa tersaingi di sekolah."

Mereka tergelak bersama. Robert mengakui ketampanan teman asli Koreanya ini. Dengan tubuh Jongin yang berotot serta dada bidang dan perut semi kotak di usianya yang masih remaja membuat laki-laki bermata sipit tajam itu terlihat sempurna.

"Hey, Rob. Jangan khawatir. Lagi pula aku tidak mau bersaing denganmu." Jongin menyahut masih sambil tertawa.

"Robert! Kai!" Dari jauh tampak seorang wanita kelahiran Inggris yang menetap di Amerika berseru memanggil keduanya lalu berlari mendekat.

Robert maupun Jongin memang sudah mengenali perempuan ini, mereka adalah teman satu kelas di sekolah dasar dulu. Tidak aneh bagi Jongin melihat perempuan berbikini di pantai, termasuk temannya yang berbikini merah darah itu telah berdiri di dekat mereka, tepatnya di samping Jongin.

"Hey, Kai.. mau pergi denganku malam ini? _Watch a movie, maybe_?"

Jongin melepas tangan wanita yang merangkul bahunya dengan pelan. Sedikit terkejut mendengar ajakan temannya yang satu ini. "_Sorry,_ Willi. Aku tidak bisa, terima kasih." Tolak Jongin halus memberi senyum tipis.

Gadis bernama lengkap William Natalie itu mengerutkan bibir. "Kenapa?" tanyanya terdengar kecewa. Jongin bisa melihat raut wajah cantik khas eropa itu berubah murung. Dia merasa tidak enak hati, namun Jongin sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk dekat dengan seorang perempuan di negeri ini, karena separuh hatinya tertinggal di Korea.

"Aku selalu pergi ke kantor perusahaan ayahku. Setiap malam, aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain. Maaf."

Willi menghela napas lalu tersenyum samar mencoba memaklumi. "Okay. Ku harap, kita bisa pergi bersama lain waktu." Katanya kemudian berlalu.

Begitu Willi telah pergi menjauh. Robert segera sadar dari aksi bengongnya. Laki-laki ini meninju pelan lengan Jongin seraya berkata kagum. "Hey, kawan. Kau menolak ajakan kencan wanita secantik Willi. Selama ini, tidak ada pria yang tidak menerimanya. Kau satu-satunya pria yang menolak dia, _man_."

Jongin terkekeh seolah meremehkan. "Lagi pula, aku tidak menyukai wanita."

Sementara itu Robert kembali bengong mendengar perkataan barusan. Dia memicingkan matanya menyelidik ke arah Jongin. "Kau tidak menyukai wanita? Lalu kau menyukai apa? Pria?" Dia bertanya karna merasa salah mendengar.

"A-ah! Bukan.. maksudku, aku tidak menyukai wanita seperti Willi." Jawab Jongin seadanya. Remaja ini sedikit meringis merutuki mulutnya yang telah salah bicara.

Robert tertawa mendengar itu. Dari melihat gelagat temannya, dia menyimpulkan sesuatu. Dan Robert yakin perkiraanya akan tepat. "Kurasa, kau sudah mempunyai kekasih di Korea."

Sudut bibir Jongin tertarik membentuk senyuman lebar. Terbesit bayangan wajah manis Kyungsoo dalam benaknya. Seminggu sudah semenjak menginjakkan kaki di negeri Paman Sam ini, dia merasa sulit tertidur hanya karna selalu memikirkan Kyungsoo. Terlebih, ia tidak tahu menahu kabar 'laki-laki' mungil itu. Jongin begitu merindukannya. Dia merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak mau di hubungi siapapun. Jongin melakukan itu, sekedar tidak ingin merasakan rindu yang membuatnya merasa tersiksa.

Jongin tidak menyadari sama sekali bahwa Kyungsoo telah kembali menjadi perempuan. Bahkan saking sudah biasa mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang sebagai laki-laki ataupun perempuan, Jongin sampai tidak bisa membedakannya, baginya.. suara itu terdengar sama. Selalu lembut dan mengalun bagai alunan sebuah melody.

Senyuman di wajah Jongin penuh rasa bagi Robert. Dan itu sudah cukup menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan barusan. Remaja berambut pirang itu meminta Jongin untuk menceritakan kekasihnya. Bertanya mengenai bagaimana paras wajah kekasih Jongin di Korea, perawakan tubuh, angkatan sekolah, sampai keluarga. Namun Jongin hanya berkata singkat dan cukup membuat Robert menggaruk kepala bingung.

"Apapun gender kekasihku, dia orang yang cantik."

Tidak peduli temannya masih termangu, Jongin sudah berujar pamit dan meninggalkan Robert sendiri di meja cafe' tadi. Setelah mengganti pakaian di toilet cafe', Jongin segera membawa papan selancarnya menuju mobil mewah putih tanpa atap—pemberian paman Kang. Di letakkannya papan selancar di jok belakang kemudian remaja ini melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan standar, membelah jalanan kota California yang memiliki pemandangan takjub.

Dari pantai Malibu _beach _menuju rumah besar bernuansa eropa yang di huni oleh Jongin hanya butuh waktu tempuh lima belas menit. Begitu sampai di rumah peninggalan kakek-neneknya, Jongin sedikit heran melihat mobil yang ia kenal terparkir gagah di pekarangan rumah, juga bingung menyadari paman Kang tengah duduk cemas di kursi tamu begitu ia masuk kedalam. Bukankah pria setengah tua yang kini beralih menjadi ayah Jongin itu sedang dinas di luar kota selama dua minggu, mengapa sekarang bisa ada disini.

"Jongin, kau dari mana saja?" tanya paman Kang seraya melirik jam tangannya sekilas.

"Dari pantai Malibu bersama Robert. Ada apa paman?"

"Ayahmu ingin kau pulang sekarang." Paman Kang tampak semakin cemas. "Paman ada janji temu dengan seorang kolega beberapa menit lagi. Ayahmu itu benar-benar. Padahal paman melakukan ini untuk semakin mengupaya pencapaian kemajuan perusahaannya sendiri, tapi ayahmu membuat paman teramat pusing. Dia menginginkanmu pulang ke Korea."

Jongin terbelalak mendengar itu. Apa-apaan ayahnya ini. Seminggu lalu Joonmyeon begitu memaksa Jongin tinggal di Amerika, tetapi sekarang malah menyuruhnya untuk pulang. Sebenarnya apa yang ayahnya inginkan.

"Apa dirumah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Jongin sedikit mulai khawatir.

Paman Kang merogoh ponsel di saku jas bermerknya lalu menyodorkan ponsel hitam itu ke arah Jongin. "Telepon saja ayahmu, dia—"

Tiba-tiba ponsel pria ini berdering nyaring. Paman Kang berdecak ketika nama sekretaris kantor tertera di layar. "Paman sangat sibuk sekali. Nanti malam kita bicara mengenai ayahmu." Katanya kemudian berlalu. Sementara Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu sekilas.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Kyungsoo duduk santai menemani Baekhyun dan Yixing yang tengah tenang menonton serial drama di ruang tengah rumahnya. Orang tua Jongin kemari karna Joonmyeon harus menemui Chanyeol untuk mengurus keperluan perusahaan.

Baekhyun dan Yixing heboh bersama melihat adegan _kiss scene _pemeran wanita dan pria dalam drama itu begitu mesra. Sementara Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Dia tidak terlalu menyukai drama yang berepisode-episode, lebih baik membaca novel, pikirnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh saat Baekhyun meminta tolong untuk mengantarkan dua cangkir kopi ke ruang kerja Chanyeol. Gadis ini menurut saja, begitu sampai disana Kyungsoo meletakkan nampan di atas meja nakas terdekat. Dia berdiri di balik tembok penghubung antara kamar dan ruang kerja Chanyeol. Sedikit mengintip karna dia penasaran mengenai percakapan Joonmyeon dengan seseorang lewat telepon. Dilihatnya pria itu mendengus pelan sebelum menutup sambungan telepon lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah memilah kertas-kertas dokumen.

"Chanyeol-ah, paman Kang tidak tega mengganggu Jongin saat ini. Anak itu sedang serius belajar mengurus kinerja kantor. Menurut pantauan, Jongin sudah berubah sekarang. Walau tidak memegang ponsel, dia sering bangun pagi juga mendapat nilai tinggi di sekolah. Bagaimana ini..? Haruskah aku menyusul anak itu kesana?" Joonmyeon nampak berpikir dengan jari telunjuk mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja. Pria ini sengaja tidak memberitahu kalau Kyungsoo adalah seorang perempuan, itu akan membuat paman Kang kebingungan serta lebih baik Jongin mengetahui dan melihatnya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol nampak menyungging senyum dan berkata tanpa menoleh ke arah sahabatnya. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Jongin benar-benar akan menjadi penerusmu. Biarkan saja dia disana.., Jongin sudah terlanjur merubah sikapnya, jangan buat dia kesal karna kau tiba-tiba memintanya untuk pulang."

Mendengar itu, Joonmyeon tertegun. Dalam hati dia membenarkan perkataan pria jangkung yang menjadi sahabat diluar maupun didalam bisnis. Sebelum berkata, pria itu menghela napas berat terlebih dulu. "Baiklah, aku akan membiarkan Jongin tinggal disana." Katanya ikut berkutat dengan dokumen yang lain.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, di balik tembok seorang gadis tengah mengatur napas susah payah. Matanya terasa memanas, Kyungsoo benci ketika air matanya menetes lagi. Mendengar hal itu membuatnya merasa sakit, namun disisi lain ia sungguh bangga dengan Jongin sekarang. Ingin rasanya meminta pada Joonmyeon agar Jongin kembali, namun Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tega mengganggu kegiatan Jongin sekarang. Tanpa menyampaikan kopi untuk para ayah, Kyungsoo berlari begitu saja meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Saat ini Jongin belum mau memegang ponsel. Hahh.. anak itu benar-benar." Joonmyeon meletakkan dokumen kembali ke atas meja, pria itu menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran sofa yang empuk sambil memijat pangkal hidung dengan jari. Joonmyeon merasa bersalah dengan semua ini.

Chanyeol menoleh pada pria yang terlihat lelah itu. Dia ikut menyandarkan punggung ke sofa seraya berkata santai. "Aku sudah menawarkannya untuk pergi ke California, tetapi dia tidak mau. Kyungsoo bilang, dia akan menunggu Jongin. Lagipula Kyungsoo harus fokus dengan Ujian Kenaikan Kelasnya, aku tidak ingin mengganggu belajar putriku."

Begitu pening telah mengabur, Joonmyeon kembali menghela napas untuk kesekian kali. Melihat perubahan sikap putra semata wayangnya di Amerika memang memberi hasil yang positif. Pria ini pun tersenyum ketika terbesit sebuah rencana di kepalanya. "Jika Jongin telah kembali, aku ingin dia segera melamar anak gadismu, Yeol."

Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol sama-sama tersenyum menyadari mereka akan menjadi satu keluarga besar. Dirasa pesanan mereka begitu lama, Chanyeol pun mendesah pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kopi kita belum datang..?"

Lain dengan hal itu, Kyungsoo tidak peduli jika ayahnya merasa heran karna kopi mereka belum tersuguhkan. Lagipula dua gelas kopi itu sudah di letakkan di atas nakas, pasti Chanyeol akan melihatnya jika ia keluar.

Saat ini Kyungsoo berdiri di balkon dengan kepala yang sedikit terangkat ke atas. Di tatapnya taburan bintang dilangit malam seiring air mata yang jatuh bergilir melewati kulit pipi putih itu. Dalam hati Kyungsoo berteriak ingin sekali bertemu Jongin, tetapi keadaan membuatnya bungkam. Tidak, dia tidak marah pada para ayah yang membiarkan Jongin tinggal disana. Justru Kyungsoo merasa senang mendengar laki-laki itu kini telah berubah, menjadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa sekarang. Mungkin terlalu naif bagi Kyungsoo untuk sekedar memberitahu apa yang ia inginkan pada Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon, sungguh.. Kyungsoo merindukan Jongin, namun keadaan membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Isakan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya, tangan mungil Kyungsoo meremas pagar besi pembatas balkon yang dingin, mencoba bertahan dengan sisa-sisa hati yang dapat menguatkannya untuk saat ini.

"Jongin.. sedang apa kau sekarang..?"

"Kenapa.. kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku...?"

Ketika mengucapkan nama itu, isakkan Kyungsoo semakin terdengar jelas. Rasa kerinduan seolah menggerogoti seluruh jiwanya. Dulu Jongin begitu terasa dekat, selalu ada dan bersama Kyungsoo kemanapun. Namun saat ini, remaja itu terasa jauh seperti bintang di atas langit sana yang tak mungkin Kyungsoo raih dengan mudah. Terlebih ia mendengar Jongin tidak memegang ponsel, hal itu membuatnya merasa khawatir. Perasaan sepi tanpa kehadiran Jongin semakin terasa selama satu minggu ini.

Kyungsoo merasakan kakinya tidak kuat berdiri terlalu lama, entah mengapa perasaan sakit membuat seluruh anggota tubuhnya menjadi ikut melemas. Gadis ini merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Menangis sepuas mungkin di balik selimut dan dalam tiga menit kemudian terdengar tarikan napas teratur akibat jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Di jam terakhir ini, Jongdae melirik heran ke arah wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah melamun. Terlihat dari kedua mata bulatnya begitu bengkak seperti habis menangis, ujung hidung yang memerah seperti terserang flu serta kulit putihnya yang sedikit pucat. Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah bebas tanpa takut memperlihatkan dirinya seorang perempuan di sekolah. Bahkan Zitao sudah memaafkan Kyungsoo karna pernah menyatakan cinta pada sesama perempuan. Semuanya berjalan tenang dan orang-orang memahami serta selalu mengira dia adalah 'gadis tomboi' yang sekarang bergaya _feminim_. Penampilan Kyungsoo begitu cantik berkat polesan Baekhyun, namun kecantikan itu tidak pantas diiringi dengan seraut garis sedih yang begitu ketara di wajahnya. Jongdae sudah tahu bahwa Jongin pindah ke luar negeri, namun ia cukup heran dengan kesedihan Kyungsoo yang selalu dibawa tiap kali ada kesempatan untuk melamun.

Pada pelajaran musik di jam terakhir, tampak Lee ssaem masih semangat menerangkan mengenai materi vokal. Guru pria baya itu menyebutkan nama tiga siswanya untuk memberi praktek menyanyi _melow. _Begitu nama Kim Minseok di sebut, Jongdae melambai pada kekasih cantiknya yang kini sudah berdiri di depan dan memberi semangat, setelah itu nama Min Ah di sebut juga Kyungsoo ikut serta menjadi siswa incaran Lee ssaem untuk praktek menyanyi.

"Kyung, kau di panggil." Jongdae berbisik penuh penekanan pada gadis melamun yang duduk di sampingnya.

Wajah linglung Kyungsoo membuat remaja laki-laki itu memutar mata dengan malas. "Lee ssaem memintamu mempraktekkan menyanyi lagu _melow._" Ujar Jongdae seolah tahu tatapan tanya di air wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku?" Gadis itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang kini membuat Jongdae mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Iya, Kyung. Ayo cepat."

Kyungsoo mencibir ketika melihat senyuman lebar Jongdae saat ia sudah berdiri disamping kekasih laki-laki itu, sementara disisi kirinya ada Min Ah. Salah satu gadis yang ditaksir Kyungsoo ketika ia masih menjadi laki-laki dulu.

Mereka bertiga di beri masing-masing kertas fotocopy bertulis lirik lagu dari sebuah _girlgrup _idola papan atas bernama Girl's Day yang berjudul I Miss U. Kebetulan Kyungsoo tahu lagu ini membuat ia merasa mudah untuk melakukan praktek menyanyi. Setelah berdiskusi sebentar guna pembagian lirik dan suara. Lee ssaem memulai menekan tuts piano yang terletak di samping mereka berdiri, mengiringi ketiga siswanya yang akan bernyanyi duet.

Alunan musik piano mulai terdengar. Minseok bernyanyi pertama, suara gadis ini begitu indah membuat Jongdae yang duduk disana tersenyum-senyum tidak menentu. Setelah itu giliran Min Ah, suaranya tidak kalah bagus dari Minseok. Ia bernyanyi sambil bermain dinamika, sungguh pintar gadis ini dalam hal menyanyi. Kemudian mendekati _reff, _saatnya Kyungsoo bernyanyi di bagiannya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan suaranya yang membuat suasana kelas seutuhnya diam memperhatikan Kyungsoo bernyanyi dengan penuh perasaan.

_sasireun neomu bogoshipeo..  
bogoshipeo nega..  
ne eokkae gidae ulgo shipeo..  
ulgo shipeo naega.._

_chamaboryeo aesseo ujanha..  
ajikdo heundeulligo ijanha..  
jebal jalhae juji ma..  
deoneun naege jalhae juji ma.._

Semua mata di buat terpukau oleh suara Kyungsoo yang merdu. Gadis cantik ini menyanyi dengan tenang, begitu penuh penghayatan dari kata-katanya, terlihat saat ia sesekali memejamkan mata ketika bernyanyi. Kyungsoo terhanyut dalam nyanyiannya sendiri, terlebih lirik dalam lagu itu menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

Mereka bertiga terus bernyanyi sampai akhir, namun Kyungsoo yang paling menonjol dalam praktek bernyanyi duet kali ini. Sebuah tepukan _aplaus_ menggema untuk ketiga gadis manis bersuara merdu itu. Lee ssaem tampak kagum pada ketiganya, terutama Kyungsoo.

Sementara di dalam kelas masih bersuasana heboh karna seolah sedang melihat pertunjukan bernyanyi, lain dengan Kyungsoo yang merasa kepalanya seperti terserang pening tiba-tiba. Dia segera berlari meraih ranselnya lalu pamit pada Lee ssaem dengan alasan pusing kepala dan ingin beristirahat di ruang kesehatan.

Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan orang-orang di kelas yang nampak termangu heran. Gadis itu terus berlari tak peduli teguran Lee ssaem di pertemuan berikutnya, lagipula beberapa menit lagi bel usai pelajaran akan berbunyi. Sampai dimana kakinya telah berpijak di atas gedung sekolah. Tangisannya pecah saat itu juga, isakkan itu begitu terdengar keras dan pilu. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahannya, dia ingin menangis. Gadis itu meremas kemeja di bagian dada di mana ia merasakan perihnya perasaan. Sementara tangan yang lain—yang masih menggenggam selembar kertas lirik ikut di remas kemudian di lemparnya begitu saja. Air mata kembali mengalir, berlomba-lomba melewati pipi mulus Kyungsoo yang memerah.

Dari atas sini, Kyungsoo bisa melihat tim basket kebanggaan sekolahnya sedang memulai latihan. Terbesit bayangan Jongin yang sedang aktif berlari sambil melakukan _shoot _disana. Kyungsoo hanya bisa membayangkan Jongin saja, lalu kembali menghapus bayangan itu dan seterusnya, di lakukan secara berulang ulang. Jauh dari Jongin membuanya begitu sakit. Oh, Kyungsoo dibuat gila dengan perasaannya sendiri. Bayangan Jongin terlalu indah, tetapi Kyungsoo terlalu lemah untuk sekedar kembali membayangkan laki-laki tampan itu. Dia begitu lemah tanpa Jongin...

Air matanya semakin deras serta isakkan yang terdengar keras bercampur pilu. Kyungsoo sudah lelah menangis, sangat lelah. Namun keadaan selalu mengingatkan kesedihannya, kesepiannya, dan kerinduannya pada Jongin. Entah sampai kapan Kyungsoo harus seperti ini. Padahal terlalu mudah baginya untuk pergi menemui Jongin di California, namun dalam keadaan yang mengharuskan dia belajar ekstra untuk Ujian Kenaikan Kelas yang terhitung dua hari lagi, membuat ia menunda keinginan terbesarnya. Lagipula, mungkin Jongin sedang sibuk hingga laki-laki itu belum menghubungi Kyungsoo sampai detik ini. Terlebih disini Jongin-lah yang meninggalkan Kyungsoo, gadis itu ingin Jongin juga yang menemuinya. Entah kapan...

"Jongin-ah... bogoshipeo..."

"...bogoshipeo..."

Suara Kyungsoo bergetar dan lemah. Dia memejamkan mata berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa pertahanan hatinya. Saking lemasnya, Kyungsoo mengikuti kemana pergelangan tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang. Gadis itu merasakan pundaknya di dorong pelan agar terduduk di teras. Kyungsoo membuka mata, melihat seraut datar Myungsoo tanpa aura kesenangan di wajahnya yang tampan. Kedua tangan remaja itu terulur mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut sambil menatap kedua mata bulat gadis ini.

"Jangan menangis.." bisik Myungsoo seolah sudah jengah melihat tangisan gadis itu.

Sementara Kyungsoo belum bisa menghentikan air mata yang selalu mendesak ingin keluar, perasaanya terlalu perih hingga ia merasa akan gila. Mata gadis itu setengah menutup, berusaha meredam kesedihan yang datang melingkupi hati. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Hatinya terlalu perih.

Bagi Myungsoo, wajah cantik yang sembab ini begitu menggemaskan dan selalu terlihat cantik. Remaja itu tidak tahan melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini hingga tanpa sadar dia mendekatkan wajah secara perlahan. Myungsoo tersenyum kecil menyadari Kyungsoo sadar akan kedekatan jarak di antara mereka, gadis itu tidak menolak dan Myungsoo semakin mendekatkan wajah sedikit memiringkan kepala ke kiri.

Samar-samar Kyungsoo melihat wajah Myungsoo begitu dekat denganya, ketika menatap mata tajam Myungsoo seolah berganti menjadi mata tajam milik Jongin yang balas menatapnya, Kyungsoo jadi teringat Jongin.

"_Jongin!" _Lirihnya dalam hati.

Detik itu juga gadis itu langsung mendorong bahu Myungsoo. Merasa canggung menyadari bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan tadi, karna itu hingga Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri lantas berlari meninggalkan Myungsoo yang berwajah sendu. Meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa kata yang terucap. Dalam hati laki-laki ini merutuki kelakuannya yang begitu bodoh. Kenapa dia bisa berpikir ingin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo di saat-saat seperti ini.

Sementara Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah. Sekolah terlihat mulai sepi karna mungkin bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Ketika melewati koridor, tiba-tiba tiga orang gadis menghadangnya dengan raut wajah memerah seperti menahan kesal. Terutama gadis yang berdiri paling tengah, dia menyilangkan kedua tangan dan berdecih sesaat ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Sementara kedua temannya hanya diam dengan seraut wajah tak bersahabat.

"Bawa dia." Ujar gadis yang berdiri di tengah itu dengan tegas. Mengisyaratkan agar kedua temannya mengunci pergerakan kedua tangan Kyungsoo lalu membawa gadis itu memasuki toilet wanita.

"Apa-apaan ini!"

Kyungsoo meronta dengan kekuatan yang tersisa. Ketika di dalam toilet, gadis itu menghempaskan tangan-tangan yang mencekalnya. Setelah menarik napas sekali, mudah saja bagi Kyungsoo, karna memang ia masih mempunyai tenaga laki-laki dari dalam dirinya yang tanpa di duga masih tersimpan rapi.

Dia melirik sebentar _name tag_ dari masing-masing gadis yang menatap dingin itu—yang kini kembali berdiri di tengah tampak seperti ketua dari teman-temannya. Jung Soojung, gadis itu menelisik penampilan Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah di ikuti kedua temannya yang bernama Victoria dan Sungyeol.

"Kau Do Kyungsoo? Si gadis _tomboi_ yang mengaku dirinya seorang laki-laki." Soojung tersenyum remeh. Tatapan mata gadis itu terlihat marah bercampur jijik. "Kau melakukan itu, karna ingin dekat dengan Kai 'kan? Mengaku saja kau?! Dasar perempuan busuk!"

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam kemudian membuangnya kasar. Berusaha sabar dengan perkataan tajam barusan. Seandainya Soojung tahu kejadian sebenarnya, mungkin Kyungsoo akan menyupal mulut harimau itu dengan kaus kaki milik Lee ssaem.

"Dimana Kai? Kau pasti tahu dimana dia tinggal. Dimana sekolah barunya? Kenapa Kai bisa pindah? Kau pasti tahu semua tentang Kai. Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi, huh? Kenapa? Kau ini sebenarnya siapa Kai?! Do Kyungsoo, apa kau kekasihnya?!" Soojung langsung mencecar tanya dengan notasi keras.

_Gadis ini benar-benar kasar!_

Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin Soojung adalah salah satu penggemar Jongin. Lantas dia merasa marah dan kecewa karna laki-laki yang di idolakan telah pergi dari sekolah ini. Bukan hanya penggemar Jongin yang merasakan itu, bahkan Kyungsoo juga merasa sakit.

"Aku tanya, apa kau kekasihnya?!" kata Soojung lagi, masih dengan notasi membentak. "Saat kau masih di kira seorang laki-laki, kalian berdua sangat dekat sekali. Kai selalu memanggilmu 'kakak', orang-orang beranggapan kalau kalian hanya menjalin hubungan sebagai teman biasa. Tetapi ternyata, kau seorang perempuan. Kau juga berwajah cantik, dan Kai pasti menyukaimu." Tambahnya, berubah terdengar rendah.

Kyungsoo masih diam menatap mata Soojung yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Dia mengerti, pasti gadis itu menyukai Jongin lebih dari sekedar perasaan penggemar dan _fans _biasa. Kyungsoo tidak pernah memungkiri bagaimana posisi Soojung saat ini. Pasti gadis itu lebih merasakan sakit dari yang ia rasakan.

"Do Kyungsoo.. kau kekasihnya?" Soojung bertanya lagi. Tetes air mata meleleh bergantian dikedua pipinya.

Setelah menghela napas, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan memberi jawaban dari pertanyaan Soojung yang terdengar bergetar itu. Kini dilihatnya Soojung menyeka air mata dengan kasar, dan malah menyungging senyum aneh seperti menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, aku membencimu! Kau merebut Kai dariku!"

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget mendengar Soojung kembali membentak. Gadis itu beralih kepada teman-temannya seraya berkata tegas. _"Guys, _kunci dia!"

Cepat memahami situasi, Kyungsoo cukup gesit untuk segera berlari keluar dari toilet sebelum Soojung dan teman-temannya melakukan aksi yang tidak diharapkan. Bisa saja Kyungsoo melawan mereka, memukuli wajah-wajah menyebalkan penggemar Jongin itu dengan tinju khas tenaga laki-lakinya. Namun saat ini dia sadar dengan keadaan, Kyungsoo tidak ingin menjadi seorang perempuan yang kasar.

Mereka bertiga kalap mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah berlari menjauh. Ketika tengah berusaha menghindar, Kyungsoo sedikit melirik ke belakang, melihat bagaimana para _genk _itu sedang mengejarnya sampai terbirit-birit. Karna tidak melihat ke depan, ia malah menabrak seseorang.

"Kyungsoo? Kenapa berlari?"

Wajah cemas Ken yang dapat Kyungsoo tangkap dalam indera penglihatannya saat ini. Ia sedikit menyembunyikan tubuh di balik punggung Ken yang kini terheran-heran. Terlihat Soojung dan dua temanya berhenti saling tubruk dihadapan mereka.

"Hey, Kyungsoo. Kau jangan memanfaatkan ketua Osis sebagai perlindungan!" Soojung nampak terengah saat berbicara. Begitupula dengan teman-temannya, salah satu dari mereka merasa sakit di kakinya seperti terkilir.

"Ada urusan apa di antara kalian?" Ken menarik pelan tangan Kyungsoo agar berdiri disisinya.

"Dia merebut Kai dariku!" sungut Soojung sambil menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo.

Ken tampak tersenyum remeh. "Kau penggemar Jongin ternyata. Begitukah caramu berusaha mendapat apa yang kau inginkan? Dengan cara kekanakan seperti ini? Lagipula, Jongin sudah pindah. Jadi, jangan bermimpi." Laki-laki itu berbicara seolah tahu masalah antara Soojung dan Kyungsoo.

Perkataan Ken barusan membuat Soojung mendelik marah ke arah wajah tampan laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai ketua Osis itu.

"Jika aku melihatmu macam-macam pada Kyungsoo. Aku tak segan melaporkan kalian pada Guru Bimbingan. Pergilah.. atau aku akan memanggil guru sekarang juga."

Ancaman ketua Osis sukses membuat tiga gadis itu kembali berlari walau ada yang sedikit bersusah payah mencoba melarikan diri, namun Ken tidak peduli. Laki-laki itu tersenyum menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat lega.

"Ayo pulang bersama." Ujar Ken ceria. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, remaja ini sudah menarik pelan tangannya. Disaat itu pula Myungsoo yang sedari tadi bersembunyi melihat kejadian barusan berniat mengejar Kyungsoo, namun seorang gadis yang tengah bersusah payah melangkah mengalihkan perhatiannya hingga ia merasa iba.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu mendongak melihat wajah remaja tampan tengah menatapnya khawatir. Dia merasa tercenung ketika sorotan manik dari mata Myungsoo begitu hangat, seolah tatapan itu seakan menariknya untuk hanyut nan menghipnotis.

"Emm.. ya. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya kikuk.

"Yak! Sungyeol-ah, ayo cepat!" teriakan Soojung menyadarkan lamunan gadis yang dipanggil Sungyeol ini.

"Teman-temanmu itu benar-benar. Biar aku saja yang membantumu berjalan." Myungsoo menggurutu, namun ia membantu Sungyeol juga. Walau didalam lubuk hatinya tidak merelakan Kyungsoo yang mungkin sedang bersama Ken saat ini, namun membantu seseorang baginya lebih penting. Tanpa Myungsoo sadari, pipi Sungyeol memerah samar.

.

.

.

Pikiran yang begitu berkecamuk membuat Jongin tidak bisa mengistirahatkan kedua matanya yang seharian ini terus menatapi laptop guna belajar membuat laporan-laporan yang di perlukan kantor. Di dalam kamar yang pernah dia tinggali selama dua tahun, Jongin masih terjaga. Sudah hampir satu bulan ia tidak memegang ponsel, dan semakin lama semakin terasa asing baginya.

Terlebih dia sangat merindukan Kyungsoo. Meski pelajaran bisnis membuat kesibukan baru untuk kesaharian remaja itu, namun Kyungsoo tak luput hilang dari pikirannya. Sekarang ayahnya sudah tidak lagi meminta ia untuk kembali ke Korea. Ketika Jongin bertanya pada pamannya mengenai hal ini, paman Kang hanya menjawab bahwa Joonmyeon ingin ia belajar lebih giat lagi. Jawaban itu benar-benar terdengar aneh bagi Jongin sendiri.

Setelah berjam-jam berperang batin. Akhirnya Jongin bangkit dari posisi duduk di meja belajar. Dia mengenakan jaket dan menyambar kunci mobil di atas nakas. Jongin berhasil melawan semua egonya sendiri. Lagipula dia sudah tidak tahan, Jongin teramat merindukan Kyungsoo hingga rasanya ingin mati saja. Dia menyadari rasa kerinduan begitu menyiksanya.

_Aku harus membeli ponsel!_

Bagitu keluar dari kamarnya, paman Kang telah dulu mengunjungi rumah saat itu.

"Jongin-ah, kau mau pergi bersama Robert?" tanyanya.

"Tidak paman. Ngg.. aku ingin membeli ponsel."

Paman Kang nampak terkejut sesaat lalu memasang wajah hangat kemudian, khas dirinya. "Tidak perlu beli. Joonmyeon mengirim ponselmu kemari dua hari yang lalu. Saat kau pergi sekolah, aku meletakkannya di laci nakas kamarmu, pakailah.. dan hubungi seseorang yang kau rindukan." Katanya. Pria itu menepuk pundak Jongin sekali kemudian berlalu menuju dapur, meninggalkan Jongin yang kini tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri lalu kembali memasuki kamar.

.

.

.

Jari lentik itu menekan tombol sandi guna membuka pintu utama sebuah apartemen tunggal yang telah lama tidak di kunjungi. Setelah menekan tombol angka 121401, pintu pun terbuka. Kyungsoo memasukinya setelah kembali menutup pintu, gadis itu mengganti hiels tujuh sentinya dengan sandal rumahan. Kini ia sudah terbiasa memakai sepatu tinggi, tentu karna Baekhyun yang mengajari. Didalam sana, Kyungsoo mengendar pandang ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali semenjak terakhir kali ia mengunjungi rumah penuh kenangan ini. Liburan kenaikan kelas kali ini Kyungsoo akan mengabiskan waktunya di apartemen. Meski sangat ingin pergi ke California, namun ia tidak mau sampai mengganggu kesibukan Jongin. Lagipula, Kyungsoo akan naik kelas menjadi angkatan terakhir SHS. Dia harus fokus ditahun terakhir sekolahnya sebelum melanjutkan _study _diperkuliahan.

Gadis itu bergerak cepat menyiapkan peralatan pembersih. Kyungsoo melakukannya dengan gesit, ia memang sudah terbiasa membersihkan rumah ini hingga semuanya dapat dilakukan dengan cepat. Setelah selesai, ia merentangkan tangan untuk melenturkan otot-ototnya yang dirasa kaku. Kembali mengedarkan pandang, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat keadaan rumah kembali bersih.

Bahkan di kamar itu, tempatnya dengan Jongin berbagi suka dan duka, belajar bersama, tertawa bersama, tidur bersama. Memori manis ini terasa berputar seperti kaset yang begitu berharga. Pipi Kyungsoo merona ketika menduduki ranjang _king size_ berbalut _bad cover_ cokelat muda, mengingat kembali ketika pertama kali Jongin menyentuhnya, melihat keindahan mereka masing-masing, sampai mereka bersama mencapai kenikmatan.

Rasa rindu itu kembali menyelinap, Kyungsoo merindukan kehangatan pelukan Jongin, rindu aroma tubuhnya, rindu akan senyum dan tawa laki-laki yang begitu manja padanya itu, rindu dengan cara ia mencium dan menyentuhnya, merindukan membuat makanan kesukaannya serta mencium pipi Jongin tiap kali laki-laki itu sulit untuk dibangunkan.

Kyungsoo beranjak mendekati lemari milik Jongin, beberapa pakaiannya masih lengkap dan tertata rapi didalam sana. Ia mengambil t-shirt milik Jongin yang bergambar kartun burung hantu. Bahkan aroma maskulin milik laki-laki itu masih melekat dan menggelitiki hidung Kyungsoo ketika gadis ini menghirup kainnya yang lembut. Di peluknya kaus putih itu, Kyungsoo mulai terhanyut akan kerinduan. Namun, getaran ringan di saku celana jeansnya menyadarkan ia dari kesedihan.

Kyungsoo tahu siapa yang menghubungi walau ia tidak menyimpan nomor yang memanggilnya—Ken. Minggu-minggu ini laki-laki itu sering kali menghubungi Kyungsoo, walau mereka mulai akrab karna membahas pelajaran. Bahkan Ken cenderung selalu ingin dekat dengan Kyungsoo, membuat siswa laki-laki lain yang menaksirnya menjadi undur diri. Tiga hari yang lalu Kyungsoo dibuat tercengang karna Myungsoo menyatakan cinta, namun sebelum Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara, Myungsoo sudah lebih dulu menyela. Dia tahu apa yang akan didengarnya. Sebuah penolakan tentu saja, remaja itu sangat mengerti perasaan Kyungsoo, mengerti bahwa hanya ada Jongin dihati gadis cantik itu. Meski sekarang Myungsoo sering di datangi oleh gadis yang bernama Sungyeol, tetapi perasaannya pada Kyungsoo belum berubah.

Getaran di ponsel pun berhenti, Kyungsoo menghela napas dan mendengus keras ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar. Ia memutar bola matanya malas sebelum menggeser _icon _hijau di layar ponsel pintarnya.

"Ya, ada apa?" sahutnya, ketus.

"_Kau sedang apa, Kyung?" _Suara Ken tampak ceria di _mikrofon._

Kyungsoo kembali mendengus malas mendengar laki-laki itu hanya berbasa-basi. "Jika tidak ada yang penting, lebih baik kututup." Ujarnya masih ketus lantas mematikan sambungan telepon. Ketika hendak memasukan ponsel ke dalam saku, untuk beberapa detik benda itu kembali bergetar. Dia berdecak sesaat lalu menerima panggilan dengan cepat.

"Ada apa? Jangan menghubungiku jika hanya ingin berbasa-basi." Kyungsoo mulai menggerutu membuat tawa renyah Ken terdengar di seberang sana.

"_Aku hanya ingin tahu. Apa kau ada waktu? Bagaimana kalau kita liburan bersama?" _tawarnya, masih dengan notasi ceria.

"Maaf, aku sedang sibuk membersihkan rumah. Kututup teleponnya." Setelah menutup telepon, gadis itu melempar ponsel ke atas ranjang lalu melipat kaus milik Jongin kemudian meletakan kembali ke tempat semula. Saat menyadari ponselnya kembali bergetar di atas kasur, Kyungsoo menutup pintu lemari Jongin dengan keras saking kesalnya.

Gadis itu menduduki ranjang, meraih ponsel dan mengangkat panggilan sambil berdecak sebal. "Berhentilah menghubungiku!" sungutnya kesal.

"_Ey, kenapa kau marah? Bahkan kau belum mengenali nomor yang menghubungimu saat ini, bukan?" _terdengar tawa terkekeh dari seberang telepon.

Seketika Kyungsoo membeku di tempatnya. Ketika melihat layar ponsel, matanya terbelalak menyadari bukan nomor Ken yang menghubunginya, melainkan nomor tidak dikenal dengan kode negara asing yang tertera disana, gadis itu segera kembali mendekatkan ponsel ke telinga. Ya, dia memang tidak mengenal nomor yang menghubunginya saat ini. Namun.. suara itu.. suara yang sangat Kyungsoo kenali, suara baritone khas laki-laki yang begitu Kyungsoo rindukan selama hampir satu bulan ini dia tidak mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh begitu saja, terus mengalir melewati pipi mulusnya dengan perlahan.

"_Kyungie...?"_

Suara itu kembali menyahut. Ya, panggilan itu yang ingin Kyungsoo dengar. Suara yang memanggilnya seolah menghapus semua rasa sakit yang begitu perih dalam sekejap. Jantung gadis ini bedegup cepat tidak menentu, perpaduan antara gugup, terkejut serta senang. Kyungsoo tidak mengira hal ini akan terjadi. Tidak ingin seseorang di seberang sana terus menunggu ia untuk berbicara, Kyungsoo mencoba berujar memastikan walau suaranya terdengar aneh dan bergetar.

"Jongin...?"

"_Iya, ini aku."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sorichyeobwa all right..  
Momi tabeoridorok all night (all night)  
Cause we got fire (fire!)  
Higher (higher!)  
I gotta make it, I gotta make it.. Jjeoreo!**_

**Song's BTS – Sick**

**Ada yang ngira Kyung bakan nyusul ke Amrik ya? kkk~ ternyata ngga :'D  
Mian, Wey pisahkan mereka dulu untuk sementara. Wey tau chapter ini bikin suntuk T_T Disini kyungie sok tegar banget ye :v chapter depan bakal di skip loncat tahun serta bang kkamjong dan kyungie bakal ketemu. Kkk~ :'3**

**Tenang aja, bakal happy ending kok. Maaf juga Wey selalu telat update dan bikin readers bete. Wey agak kurang semangat lanjutin cerita ini, entah kenapa. Tapi di usahain bakal lanjut sampe end kalo bisa :'v paling 2-3 chapter lagi kayaknya.**

**Tidak bosan Wey &amp; Rendy ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat readers yang udah baca dan mereview. Makasih yang udah kasih coment kemarin, maaf juga nggak bisa balas satu-satu. Intinya Wey selalu baca review-review kalian yang beragam dan makasih banyak telah memberi komentar :3 gomawo! So, review please ^^ See u next chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WendyXO**


	13. Miss Right

**Hyung or Noona**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**and other...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is**

**GS!**

**and**

**Rate – M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana cara Jongin beradaptasi dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyung kandungnya sendiri telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan cantik akibat meminum ramuan yang salah? Apakah Kyungsoo masih pantas dipanggil 'Hyung' atau lebih pantas dipanggil 'Noona' mengingat tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi perempuan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo :'D**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

"Kyungie...?"

_Suara itu kembali menyahut. Ya, panggilan itu yang ingin Kyungsoo dengar. Suara yang memanggilnya seolah menghapus semua rasa sakit yang begitu perih dalam sekejap. Jantung gadis ini bedegup cepat tidak menentu, perpaduan antara gugup, terkejut serta senang. Kyungsoo tidak mengira hal ini akan terjadi. Tidak ingin seseorang di seberang sana terus menunggu ia untuk berbicara, Kyungsoo mencoba berujar memastikan walau suaranya terdengar aneh dan bergetar._

"_Jongin...?"_

"Iya, ini aku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

**Miss Right**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak salah lagi, suara itu... suara itu benar-benar suara Jongin. Darah Kyungsoo berdesir naik, detak jantungnya semakin tak menentu, ia hampir saja lupa untuk berkedip. Tubuh gadis ini masih membeku seiring air mata mengalir deras saking bahagianya hingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan isakan yang keluar, membuat seseorang yang menelepon menyahut kebingungan. Akhirnya, Jongin menghubungi, meneleponnya, memanggil namanya dengan suara berat khas remaja itu. Suara yang Kyungsoo rindukan. Ia belum sanggup memercayai, semua ini terjadi begitu tiba-tiba baginya, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali berujar memastikan.

"Jongin...?"

Terdengar tawa geli dari seberang sana. Mungkin Jongin berpikir tanggapan Kyungsoo begitu lucu karna telah lama mereka tidak saling bicara. Sedari tadi, tidak ada kata lain yang Kyungsoo ucapkan selain menyebut namanya. Meski begitu, Jongin tetap mengaku kalau yang menghubungi saat ini adalah dirinya. Yah, memang benar-benar Jongin, bukan?

"_Aku mendengarmu menangis."_

Suara Jongin terdengar lemah, membuat Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengatur napas dan menyeka air matanya. Ia masih bungkam, belum sanggup mengungkapkan kata-kata. Jongin yang menghubunginya begitu mengejutkan.

"_Uljjima.. aku sakit mendengar suara tangisanmu."_

Yah, tak tahukah tangisan itu disebabkan olehnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo lebih merasa sakit. Sebisa mungkin gadis ini berusaha menghentikan isakan itu, namun ia belum sanggup, Kyungsoo masih ingin menangis. Jongin benar-benar merubah Kyungsoo menjadi orang yang menyedihkan dan pribadi yang begitu cengeng selama satu bulan ini, bahkan hingga sekarang.

"_Aku merindukanmu."_

"Tapi aku membencimu."

Kyungsoo menghardik cepat, isakannya mulai berkurang. Akhirnya ia mengucapkan kata selain menyebut nama Jongin. Terdengar helaan napas pelan dari seberang sana, mungkin Jongin tidak begitu kaget mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Dia merasa pantas dibilang seperti itu.

"_Aku tahu. Maafkan aku.."_

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menghela napas. Entah harus bagaimana ia menanggapinya, Kyungsoo merasa senang karna Jongin menghubunginya, tetapi disisi lain ia juga merasa kesal. Kenapa Jongin baru menghubungi sekarang.

"_Maafkan aku.. karna pergi begitu saja. Maafkan aku.."_

"Kau tahu..?" Kyungsoo bicara lemah, suaranya masih terdengar bergetar. "Aku begitu merindukanmu, Jongin." Gadis ini menjeda, sedang Jongin masih diam menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk kekasihnya. Kyungsoo menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi seraya berkata. "Aku disini sendiri.. aku menunggumu.. memimpikanmu setiap malam. Bahkan, aku bertanya pada bintang seperti orang gila, aku bertanya.. kapan aku bisa mendengar suaramu lagi..? dan sekarang.. kau menelepon."

Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya. _"Aku lebih merindukanmu. Sungguh, rasanya aku hampir mati." _Katanya berdramatisir. _"Aku juga bertanya pada bintang. Aku bertanya.. kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu..? Tapi, bintang tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Namun aku percaya.. kita akan bertemu."_

Suara Jongin begitu terdengar tulus, sampai Kyungsoo tidak menyadari ujung bibirnya melengkung naik hingga ia dibuat tertawa geli. Wajahnya kembali ceria, yang hampir satu bulan ini raut berseri itu tidak di tunjukkan sama sekali. Saking bahagianya, Kyungsoo nampak terlihat seperti orang gila, jika ada yang melihat mungkin orang beranggapan dia benar-benar tidak waras.

Kemudian mereka kembali berbincang, membahas keseharian dirumah, disekolah, dan membahas hal yang menyenangkan lainnya. Saking asyik membahas tentang mereka masing-masing, Kyungsoo sampai lupa memberitahu orang tua Jongin yang kini telah menyetujui hubungan mereka. Biarlah Jongin yang akan mengetahuinya sendiri, anggap saja sebuah kejutan untuk laki-laki itu.

Tak ada rasa canggung sama sekali di antara percakapan hangat mereka. Meski jauh, namun seolah tidak ada jarak yang membatasi keduanya. Bahkan Kyungsoo mulai tertawa keras saat Jongin melontarkan guyonan. Pembicaraan mengalir begitu saja seiring mereka yang nampak kehilangan emosi-emosi lain selain rindu yang semakin mendalam.

"_Jangan marah jika aku menghubungimu lagi." _Jongin tertawa mengingat ketika ia menelepon tadi langsung di sambut sungutan marah dari Kyungsoo. Karnanya, lantas Jongin berbicara seperti itu.

Menghubungi lagi? Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. Berarti Jongin akan meneleponnya kembali. Gadis ini tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagia, sedari tadi bibir merah muda alami itu terus melengkung membentuk seulas senyuman manis.

"Iya, aku tidak akan marah." Sahutnya sambil tertawa pelan.

"_Baiklah. Ada yang harus ku kerjakan di kantor. Ku tutup ya? Malam nanti, aku akan menghubungimu." _Suara Jongin terdengar berat saat mengatakan itu, seolah dia tidak ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, namun Jongin harus kembali belajar dengan bimbingan dari pamannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Kyungsoo singkat, ia berusaha mengatur notasi suaranya agar tidak terdengar menyedihkan. Sebenarnya gadis ini juga masih ingin berbincang dengan Jongin, tetapi demi tidak mengganggu, Kyungsoo bisa mengerti.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Mendengar itu, tubuh Kyungsoo serasa membeku. Jongin yang mengatakan masih mencintainya lantas membuat ia membalas hal serupa. "Aku juga."

Beberapa detik sambungan telepon telah terputus, Kyungsoo berbaring di ranjang sambil memeluk ponselnya, mendekap benda persegi itu di dada dengan senyum terkembang manis. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup tidak menentu. Oh, mengapa Jongin selalu membuatnya berdebar. Padahal mereka sudah kenal sejak kecil, sering main bersama, sering bertemu setiap harinya, dan melakukan banyak hal lagi.

Namun, itulah mengapa perasaannya sangat berbeda. Karna dasar cinta. Karna Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin, juga Jongin yang mencintai Kyungsoo. Tidak pernah terpungkiri kalau Kyungsoo bisa jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. Jatuh cinta pada Jongin yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung, saling menganggap keduanya adalah satu keluarga.

Bahkan, perubahan pada tubuhnya seolah masih serasa mimpi bagi Kyungsoo. Tidak pernah terbayangkan akan seperti ini jadinya. Secara tidak sengaja dia yang berniat ingin memacari seorang wanita, malah dirinya yang berubah menjadi seorang wanita. Walau sihir terkesan aneh dan tidak logis, tetapi hal itu benar-benar nyata. Kyungsoo mengakuinya karna sihirlah yang menyebabkan tubuhnya dapat berubah menjadi tubuh perempuan seperti sekarang.

Karna itu, Kyungsoo merasa jatuh cinta pada Jongin dan kehilangan naluri serta hati kecilnya sebagai laki-laki. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menjadi perempuan semata-mata karna Jongin, dan itu bukanlah keputusan yang salah. Dengan perjuangannya memohon pada Heechul, melawan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai ia pernah membentak mereka—ayah dan ibunya sendiri, menyamar menjadi laki-laki ke sekolah, menunjukkan dirinya pada Joonmyeon dan Yixing agar mereka dapat percaya, mengejar Jongin sampai bandara meski mereka tidak bertemu.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata mengingat kembali perihal usahanya itu, bibirnya semakin melengkung naik. Gadis ini merasa apa yang telah ia lakukan tidaklah sia-sia. Hatinya merasa lega sekarang. Jongin telah kembali menghubunginya, dan akan menghubunginya lagi. Kyungsoo tidak sabar untuk itu, tetapi ia akan menunggu malam datang sampai Jongin menelepon.

Gadis itu beranjak berdiri, melangkah mendekat sampai di depan cermin. Kyungsoo mengamati wajahnya, lamat-lamat ia memperhatikan bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Tidak buruk. Dalam hati Kyungsoo berkomentar, bukannya dia narsis tetapi pada dasarnya Kyungsoo memang cantik. Ia beralih mengamati rambutnya, lalu melepas ikatan kuncir kuda hingga tergerailah rambut panjang berwarna _dark brown _serta dipadu warna _soft pink _dibagian tertentu. Gadis itu menelisik ke bawah, memperhatikan baik-baik bentuk tubuhnya yang berlekuk, melihat itu senyumnya kembali mengembang.

Begitu Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur karna Baekhyun mewariskan kecantikan serta tubuh mungil nan seksinya pada Kyungsoo, juga ia kembali bersyukur karna Chanyeol mewariskan hidung mancung dan mata bulatnya pada Kyungsoo hingga parasnya nyaris menyaingi _barbie_. Betapa tampan dan cantiknya orang tua Kyungsoo hingga menghasilkan anak yang begitu sempurna seperti itu.

Kyungsoo merasa bangga menjadi perempuan. Selain banyak di taksir siswa laki-laki di sekolah, ia dan Jongin juga menjadi pasangan yang normal. Mengingat Jongin yang belum mengetahui keadaanya sekarang, Kyungsoo tertawa geli seraya bergumam.

"Kau akan terkejut, Jongin.."

.

.

.

"Lebih baik, appa melihat wajahmu yang murung dari pada kau senyum-senyum seperti orang kehilangan otak."

Chanyeol tampak bergidik ketika melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. Sudah tiga minggu selama liburan, gadis itu sering kali tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Lantas Baekhyun memukul lengan suaminya yang berbalut jas kantor akibat ucapan barusan. Bukankah bagus melihat wajah ceria anak mereka di pagi hari seperti ini, suaminya malah berkata yang tidak-tidak di saat sedang menyantap sarapan pagi mereka di meja makan keluarga.

"Kau ini! Kyungie sedang bahagia." Ujar Baekhyun berbisik.

Dahi Chanyeol merengut. "Bahagia? Kenapa harus terlihat seperti orang tidak waras begitu?"

"Ck! Cinta memang membuat orang jadi gila, Yeol!" Baekhyun kembali menimpal sambil mengoles selai strawberry di atas permukaan roti tawar, kemudian menaruh roti itu di atas piring Kyungsoo yang menjadi roti ke lima yang akan di lahapnya. Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo memakan sepuas mungkin, karna memang anak gadisnya ini sudah lama tidak selahap itu saat menyantap makanan.

"Apa Jongin sudah menghubungi Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ceria menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang kini ikut tersenyum. "Hm.. pantas saja. Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak terlihat gila? Kau 'kan mencintaiku, Baek?" Ia tertawa geli saat mengatakannya, hanya berniat bercanda.

"Melihat wajahmu saja aku sudah hampir mati."

Chanyeol tergelak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Pria itu berpikir apakah wajahnya setampan itu. Hhh.. narsis sekali. Sementara Kyungsoo masih lahap menyantap roti selai dengan tenang, tidak peduli ayah dan ibunya yang sibuk mengoceh dan ber_lovely dovey _dihadapannya. Setelah roti ke lima sudah dihalap habis, Kyungsoo meneguk segelas susu lalu bangkit berdiri membuat Chanyeol yang nyaris mengecup pipi Baekhyun lantas mengurungkan niatnya.

Melihat itu, Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh. Ekspresi orang tuanya tampak seperti penguntit yang tertangkap basah. "Appa, eomma.. aku berangkat." Ujarnya ceria lalu mengenakan ransel seraya melangkah menjauh.

"Tidak bersama appa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada keras karna Kyungsoo sudah berlari keluar. Terdengar penolakan anaknya dari kejauhan sana membuat pria itu mendengus. "Jangan sampai dia diperebuti namja-namja lagi."

Sementara itu Baekhyun malah terkikik mendengar gerutuan barusan. "Biar saja. Kyungsoo pantas di perebutkan namja-namja tampan. Bukankah itu bagus?" Katanya bangga.

Meski Chanyeol mencibir tak suka tetapi Baekhyun terus saja tertawa. "Kau membuatnya semakin terlihat menarik, Baek. Dia memang semakin cantik sejak kau menculik dan memenjarakannya di salon. Tetapi kau tidak kasihan melihat anak kita di perebutkan..?" Pria itu masih menggerutu, tetapi bibirnya malah mengecup pipi Baekhyun kemudian berujar pamit karna harus pergi ke kantor. Sambil melambai tak jelas menatap punggung lebar suaminya, Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa lebar.

Chanyeol berhasil menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di halte. Walau anak gadisnya memaksa ingin menaiki bus, tetapi Chanyeol lebih memaksa Kyungsoo untuk ikut bersama. Pria itu terus terkekeh ketika melirik wajah merengut Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya.

"Sudah, hentikan wajah cemberutmu."

Mata Kyungsoo mendelik ke arah ayahnya yang cekikikan. "Besok aku ingin berangkat menaiki bus. Jangan memaksaku lagi, appa. Aku ingin sendiri." Katanya ketus.

Perkataan barusan malah membuat Chanyeol tertawa. "Iya, iya. Ngomong-ngomong dimana namja-namja yang sering datang ke rumah?" ujarnya setelah tawa mereda. Pria itu terkekeh lagi ketika melirik wajah putrinya yang masih mengerucutkan bibir.

"Aku sudah bicara baik-baik pada mereka. Lagipula—"

"Tunggu, sepertinya.. ada yang terlambat menjemput." Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawa ketika melirik spion tengah, dimana mobil biru sedang melaju kencang di belakangnya. "Dia orang yang pantang menyerah." Tambah pria itu, tawanya semakin keras.

Kyungsoo hanya mengerutkan dahi ketika mobil bermerk ternama menghadang mobil ayahnya. Gadis itu mendengus seraya memutar mata malas saat dilihatnya Ken berjalan cepat dan mengetuk kaca mobil di dekat Chanyeol.

"Maaf sekali, abeonim.. Ngg, bolehkah Kyungsoo berangkat bersamaku?" dengan keberaniannya, Ken berbicara seramah mungkin. Laki-laki itu tampak berwajah cerah serta melirik Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu sekilas, pria itu menoleh ke arah putrinya meminta pendapat. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo menghela napas sebelum melepas _seat belt _seraya berujar. "Appa, berhati-hatilah. Aku ikut dengan Ken."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil mengusak kepala Kyungsoo dengan gemas. "Hati-hati juga."

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah Ken yang nampak ceria, ketika didalam mobil remaja itu pun tak hentinya mengoceh tentang liburan. Kyungsoo hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman sesekali membalas singkat. Ken adalah lelaki yang baik, terkadang mereka belajar bersama akhir-akhir ini. Hingga sekarang sudah menduduki angkatan terakhir, Ken cenderung memberi perhatian lebih pada Kyungsoo. Entah bagaimana perasaan laki-laki itu terhadapnya, bagi Kyungsoo.. Ken tak lebih dari seorang teman biasa. Selama ini, Ken lah yang mengisi hari-hari Kyungsoo selagi Jongin jauh darinya. Sedang Myungsoo, dia adalah teman yang baik sekarang.

Didalam kelaspun, Ken dan Myungsoo berebut untuk satu bangku dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng kepala melihat sikap kekanakan mereka. Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah sebagai siswa kelas tiga angkatan terakhir di SHS, Kyungsoo tidak ingin ada keributan lagi di antara mereka. Jadi, ia memutuskan duduk bersama Ken sedangkan Myungsoo, karna di kelas dua Kyungsoo sudah duduk bersama dengan remaja itu. Myungsoo dengan hati yang berat ia beranjak satu meja dengan teman yang lain.

Kegiatan KBM belum dimulai, hanya pemilihan ketua serta organisasi kelas. Teman-teman memutuskan Ken sebagai ketua kelas untuk yang ke tiga kalinya, karna memang Ken mempunyai jiwa pemimpin hingga siswa lain percaya pada laki-laki yang sudah tak lagi menjabat sebagai ketua Osis itu.

Kali ini jam pulang dari sekolah lebih cepat. Ken sengaja membawa Kyungsoo untuk mampir di sebuah kafeteria dekat sekolah. Dalam cafe' itu mereka menyantap makan siang bersama. Kyungsoo tidak malu sama sekali ketika setelah makan, gadis itu memesan dua stok ice cream rasa strawberry. Ken hanya terkekeh melihat ia makan begitu banyak. Ketika mereka hendak pulang, Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung saat Ken menahan tangannya, remaja itu malah menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo begitu erat.

Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis bodoh di saat sedang menghadapi situasi ini. Ia menangkap sorot mata Ken terlihat sendu, padahal dari pagi laki-laki itu berwajah ceria. Dugaannya tepat sekali, Ken menyatakan cinta padanya. Meski Ken sangat tulus, namun Kyungsoo tetap menolak. Gadis itu bicara begitu halus berusaha tidak menyakiti perasaan Ken, walau ia tahu penolakan ini pasti menyakiti relung hati laki-laki ini.

Meski Kyungsoo hanya ingin berteman, Ken tetap tersenyum menanggapinya. Menjadi teman dari Kyungsoo saja membuatnya sudah cukup senang. Ken tahu, Kyungsoo memiliki perasaan lain, perasaan untuk laki-laki yang bukan untuknya. Tapi untuk Jongin.

.

.

.

Malam ini termasuk malam yang istimewa bagi pasangan yang sama-sama mempunyai tubuh tinggi itu. Setelah acara saling tukar cincin, Kris dan Zitao mendapati banyak orang dan teman-teman sekolah yang menyalami serta memberi ucapan selamat pada mereka. Termasuk Kyungsoo, kini gadis itu di peluk begitu erat oleh Zitao sebagai pelampiasan rasa bahagianya, bahkan Luhan juga. Kemudian Minseok yang notabene teman satu meja dengan Zitao di kelas juga ikut serta menjadi korban pelukan erat nan mematikan dari gadis cantik bermata panda ini.

Selain Ken, Luhan, Zitao dan Minseok termasuk teman yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo. Zitao nampak sudah melupakan masa lalu, dimana Kyungsoo yang pernah memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih. Gadis jangkung itu sudah memaafkan Kyungsoo dan mereka menjadi teman baik sekarang.

Walau masih menjadi pelajar SHS, Kris dan Zitao sudah memikirkan komitmen tinggi untuk saling hidup bersama. Lagipula mereka sudah lama sekali menjalin hubungan, juga orang tua keduanya sudah menyetujui. Karna mereka masih menjadi seorang pelajar, maka Kris ingin mengikat Zitao sebagai tunangannya terlebih dulu. Yah, kalau boleh 'sih.. dalam hati ketua tim basket itu ingin sekali menikah dengan kekasihnya sekarang juga. Saat Kris mengatakan hal ini pada teman-temannya, mereka hanya menanggapi dengan tawa.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo dibuat bingung ketika Luhan menarik pergelangan tangannya menjauhi kerumunan orang yang sibuk menyalami Kris dan Zitao. Kyungsoo berganti panik sambil menggedor pintu toilet yang dimasuki Luhan sambil memuntahkan isi perutnya didalam sana.

"Lu, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo bertanya khawatir ketika Luhan telah keluar. Gadis kekasih Sehun ini belum menjawab dan sibuk mengelapi area mulutnya dengan selembar tissue.

"Aku akan memanggil Sehun."

Segera saja Luhan menahan lengan Kyungsoo dengan cepat, gadis itu menggeleng lemah, kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca membuat Kyungsoo menghela napas seraya berujar. "Kau sakit, Luhan. Kau harus pulang dan istirahat."

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu, Kyungie-ah.." mengabaikan perhatian Kyungsoo, Luhan malah mengajaknya untuk duduk di kursi taman yang terletak di pekarangan luas rumah keluarga Wu ini. Kursi taman yang dingin itu nampak diacuhkan oleh para tamu hingga Luhan merasa aman untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu pada sahabatnya.

"Kyung, aku.. aku tidak mengambil SAT-ku dan batal melanjutkan _study_ perkuliahan." Luhan bicara lemah membuat Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa gadis yang terlihat pucat itu benar-benar sedang sakit, terlebih kemarin Luhan seharian merayakan kelulusannya, pada malam harinya ia mengajak Sehun ke acara _prom night _yang di selenggarakan sekolah. Dan sekarang, ia harus menghadiri acara pertunangan sepupunya, Kris. Pasti Luhan sangat lelah dan butuh waktu istirahat.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin sekali menjadi dokter? Orang tuamu juga sudah memberimu dukungan 'kan..?" Kyungsoo nampak semakin khawatir. Mereka tidak canggung sama sekali karna memang sudah sering kali berbagi keluh kesah dan curhat bersama.

Luhan menarik napas dalam. Berbicara pada Kyungsoo bukanlah hal yang baru baginya, Kyungsoo sudah menjadi sahabat yang baik selama ini. Menurut Luhan, mungkin ia akan berbagi cerita pada Kyungsoo terlebih dulu selagi Zitao sibuk dengan para tamu dan Minseok yang sedang bergurau ria dengan Jongdae.

Sebelum menjelaskan, Luhan kembali menarik napas dan berkata pelan. "Aku.. a-aku positif hamil, Kyung."

Meski suara Luhan terdengar terbata dan ragu, namun sangat jelas di telinga Kyungsoo. Luhan bisa merasakan tubuh sahabatnya menegang dengan mata yang membulat meski ia menundukkan kepala.

"Ya Tuhan.." Kyungsoo berujar tidak menyaka, suaranya ikut bergetar. Gadis itu memberanikan diri mengusap pelan permukaan perut Luhan yang masih datar seraya berkata haru. "Berapa usianya?" tanyanya.

"Empat minggu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatapi perut Luhan yang berbalut _dress_ putih cantik. Berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah wanita, apakah Kyungsoo juga bisa mengandung. Ah, tentu saja bisa. Dia benar-benar seorang wanita sekarang. Gadis itu beralih menatap wajah sendu sahabatnya lalu bertanya lagi. "Sehun sudah tahu?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah, bulir air mata sudah menelusuri pipinya yang mulus. "Aku takut. Aku sudah lulus SHS, sedangkan Sehun masih harus melanjutkan sekolah di angkatan terakhir. Aku tidak mau sampai mengganggu belajarnya." Ujarnya seraya mengangkat wajah, memperlihatkan tangis pedih namun ragu tanpa isakan.

"Astaga.. Sehun harus tahu."

Lagi-lagi Luhan berusaha menahan lengan Kyungsoo yang hendak berdiri. Gadis ini menggeleng kuat, memohon agar Kyungsoo tidak mendekati Sehun yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Kris bersama teman yang lain.

"Aku akan bicara padanya nanti."

Perkataan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo meringis pelan, pasalnya Sehun dan Luhan masih menjalin ikatan kekasih, dan Sehun harus tahu hal itu. "Tidak Lu, Sehun harus tahu sekarang."

Luhan menggeleng lagi. "Aku janji akan memberitahunya, tapi—"

"Tapi apa? Kau tidak bisa menundanya, Luhan."

"Kyung, aku hanya takut.."

Kyungsoo kembali meringis, berpikir bahwa kehamilan itu entah menjadi kabar baik atau kabar buruk bagi Luhan sendiri. Gadis ini menghela napas lebih dulu lalu berujar pelan. "Apa lagi yang harus kau takuti? Sehun adalah ayahnya. Jangan karna dia masih kelas tiga SMA, kau menjadikan alasan itu untuk menunda berita kehamilanmu. Tak peduli Sehun masih sekolah atau tidak, kau harus memberitahu Sehun kalau kau ha—"

"Apa yang harus aku tahu?"

Kedua gadis ini sama-sama berjengit kaget ketika tiba-tiba Sehun sudah berdiri di belakang kursi taman. Tersungging senyum di bibir remaja itu, kemudian Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. "Kau pucat sekali, Luhan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" laki-laki ini bertanya tak kalah khawatir.

Luhan hanya mengangguk mantap sambil berusaha mengusap cepat pipinya yang basah. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo mendelik tajam agar Luhan segera memberitahu soal kehamilannya pada Sehun. Bagaimanapun juga, Sehun adalah ayahnya. Dia berhak tahu hal ini.

"Luhan!" Kyungsoo berbisik penuh tekanan hingga Luhan mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Gadis itu hanya memberi gelengan samar sampai Sehun dibuat bingung melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling memberi kode tidak jelas.

"Sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ada apa, sayang.. katakan..?" Sehun beranjak ke depan kekasihnya sambil berlutut, kedua tangan Luhan di genggam erat oleh laki-laki itu. Luhan seperti orang linglung saat ini, ia tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk memberitahu Sehun sekarang.

Meski Kyungsoo terus mendesaknya dengan cara memberi kode, namun Luhan masih enggan berbicara. Sampai pada akhirnya, gadis itu kembali merasa mual, perutnya seperti terkoyak hebat. Luhan berusaha menahannya, membekap mulut dengan sebelah tangan erat-erat.

"Kau sakit, Lu. Sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Tunggu." Kyungsoo menyergah cepat ketika Sehun hendak membawa Luhan pergi. "Sehun, ada yang ingin Luhan bicarakan denganmu." Katanya melirik Luhan yang memasang wajah takut-takut.

Sehun menghela napas pelan, ia kembali mendudukkan gadisnya di kursi taman. Dipandanginya wajah cantik Luhan yang nampak pucat, juga menatap kedua mata rusanya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Sehun halus, sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Luhan yang dirasa lembab.

"Luhan, katakan. Sehun harus tahu. Jika memang kau tidak ingin membahasnya disini, bicarakan di apartemen kalian." Kyungsoo menimpali dengan notasi membujuk.

Meski sangat ingin mengatakan langsung, namun Luhan hanya diam. Gadis ini melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun, membawa tangannya sendiri mengelus perutnya pelan-pelan. Sejenak Sehun mengerutkan dahi melihat itu, ia menyadari situasi jadi berubah tegang. Tangan Luhan telihat gemetaran, air matanya sudah kembali menelusuri kedua pipi gadis itu.

Wajah Sehun sangat datar saat ini, khas dirinya. Ia tidak bodoh, Sehun mengerti bahasa sikap kekasihnya. Seketika ia bangkit berdiri membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak. Matanya beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang mematung di tempat. "Dia hamil?" lalu Sehun bertanya tegas yang dijawab sekali anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau hamil?" kemudian Sehun kembali menatap Luhan.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab apapun, Luhan hanya menunduk dan meremas _dress_nya dengan takut. Seingatnya, tiap kali mereka bercinta, Sehun tak pernah keluar di dalam, lelaki itu selalu menjaga agar Luhan tidak sampai tertanam benihnya. Entah kenapa bisa sampai hamil sepert ini, Luhan pun tidak ingat. Saat ini, Luhan benar-benar takut Sehun akan kecewa padanya lalu malah meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Otaknya selalu berpikiran negatif sejak tahu ia hamil.

"Jawab aku, Luhan? Sungguh.. jika memang kau hamil, aku sangat bahagia. Maaf, terakhir kali kita melakukannya, aku mengeluarkan didalam, dan kau tidak menyadari itu. kau sibuk mendesahkan namaku, kau—"

"Sehun!" cepat-cepat Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapan frontal remaja berwajah datar ini. Ia menutup kedua telinga dengan tangan. Masih ingat dulu Kyungsoo begitu terpengaruh karna cerita panas pasangan Sehun-Luhan saat itu, ia tidak ingin terpengaruh lagi.

Kemudian Sehun malah terkekeh, ia menarik pelan tangan Luhan lalu memeluk tubuh gadisnya erat-erat. Luhan tidak menyangka, perasaannya begitu lega saat ini, Sehun ikut bahagia saat tahu kehamilannya. Meski hatinya merasa senang, tetapi Luhan malah memukuli dada Sehun dengan kepalan tangannya yang lemah.

"Kau jahat! Mengapa kau melakukannya? Aku takut, Sehun. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku." Ujarnya sambil terisak.

Sedang Sehun malah tertawa, Kyungsoo ikut serta tertawa mendengar gerutuan barusan. Bagi Luhan, Kyungsoo benar.. Sehun harus tahu sekarang. Mana mungkin Luhan akan menutupinya terus-menerus, lagipula semakin lama perutnya akan semakin membesar. Untung saja ia sudah lulus SHS, jika tidak.. Luhan bisa malu. Senyuman gadis ini mengembang seketika Sehun berkata akan menikahi secepatnya. Yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang adalah meminta restu dari kedua orang tua masing-masing, walau pihak keluarga Luhan dan Sehun sudah saling mengenal, semoga saja mereka tidak begitu terkejut dengan kehamilan ini.

Sejenak Kyungsoo menatap haru sepasang kekasih yang masih berpelukan dihadapannya sebelum berujar pamit setelah Ken yang memanggilnya untuk segera pulang bersama karna hari sudah semakin malam. Ya, Ken memang sengaja ingin pergi ke acara pertunangan ini bersama Kyungsoo. Tentu dengan cara memaksa agar gadis itu ikut bersamanya.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan. Bulan sudah menepi tepat di pertengahan semester, tinggal satu semester lagi Kyungsoo akan menghadapi Ujian dan lulus dari SHS. Sepulang dari hari terakhirnya mengikuti Ujian Akhir Semester, ia dan Zitao pergi bersama menaiki bus menuju apartemen Sehun. Sedangkan remaja itu harus mampir ke supermarket terlebih dulu untuk membeli keperluan Luhan. Selagi ia hamil, Kyungsoo, Zitao dan Minseok sering kali menengok keadaannya, namun saat ini Minseok sedang pergi bersama Jongdae ke rumah sakit karna di kabarkan ayah Jongdae sedang dirawat.

Sehun sudah meminta izin pada orang tua Luhan agar ia tinggal di apartemennya, Sehun ingin merawat dan menjaga Luhan sendiri selagi usia kandungannya masih muda. Mereka sudah menikah, meski hanya keluarga dan teman dekat saja yang sengaja diundang, namun pernikahan ini begitu mengesankan bagi keduanya. Siapapun pasti tak menyangka bahwa remaja datar yang terlihat kekanakan seperti Sehun ini adalah calon ayah. Walaupun dari pihak keluarga masing-masing begitu tercengang mendengar kabar bahwa Luhan berbadan dua. Bahkan ibu Luhan sempat pingsan saat mengetahuinya, namun mereka semua merestui.

Tepat di perjalanan, saat Kyungsoo merasa bosan karna Zitao yang duduk disampingnya sedang sibuk bertukar pesan singkat dengan sang tunangan, sebuah panggilan masuk menyadarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Senyumnya nampak mengembang karna nama Jongin dipadu _emoticon _'Love' tertera dilayar ponsel.

Ketika melirik sahabatnya yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telepon, Zitao tertawa geli saat melihat rona merah di pipi Kyungsoo. Ia tahu persis siapa orang yang menghubungi Kyungsoo jika melihat wajah ceria gadis itu seperti sekarang. Pasti disana Jongin sedang menggodanya.

Sejenak Zitao tertegun memandangi garis bahagia di wajah Kyungsoo. Berpikir bahwa 'gadis tomboi' yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya itu benar-benar berhati besar. Zitao sudah tahu semuanya mengenai hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang secara tidak terduga mereka berpisah begitu saja. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sendiri begitu naif hingga sampai sekarang pun belum bertemu walau di dalam lubuk hati mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain. Tetapi Zitao kagum dengan kepribadian Kyungsoo, selain mempunyai jiwa keibuan, gadis ini sangat tegar serta sikapnya yang hangat. Ia begitu penyabar dan ketika berbicara menyangkut dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo selalu berkata "Suatu hari, Jongin akan menemuiku".

Selepas Kyungsoo telah selesai bertelepon ria dengan Jongin-nya. Zitao langsung tersadar ketika bus yang mereka tumpangi sudah berhenti di halte dekat dengan apartemen tunggal milik Sehun. Mereka berdua berjalan sebentar sambil menenteng kantung plastik berisi buah-buahan agar tiba di apartemen.

Begitu sampai dan hendak menekan bel, kantung plastik milik Kyungsoo jatuh ke lantai ketika mendengar suara ringisan keras dipadu tangis dari dalam. Teriakan Luhan sangat kencang hingga terdengar sampai luar. Dengan cepat ia dan Zitao beranjak masuk karna memang mereka sudah mengabari Luhan lebih dulu, jadi wanita muda yang sedang hamil itu sengaja tidak mengunci pintu utama.

Kyungsoo sangat panik sambil mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh apartemen yang lumayan besar berlantai dua ini. Ia berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sehun dan Luhan di ikuti Zitao yang tak kalah panik dari belakang. Ketika membuka pintu kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamar, Luhan nampak duduk tergeletak dekat bathub, tangannya meremas sisi bathub sedangkan tangan yang lain memegangi perutnya yang mulai membesar. Mereka tercengang saat melihat cairan merah mengalir dari paha Luhan dan sebagian sudah tercecer dilantai.

"Luhan!"

Kyungsoo dan Zitao bersamaan memekik, mereka segera memapah tubuh lemas Luhan untuk berdiri, susah payah keduanya menuntun wanita hamil ini untuk menuruni tangga, tepat saat itu Sehun datang dan langsung menjatuhkan kantung belanjaan saking kagetnya. Laki-laki itu langsung menggendong Luhan menuju mobil dan membawa mereka ke rumah sakit.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi?" Sehun berkata panik, matanya sering kali melirik ke spion tengah. Melihat keadaan istrinya yang terus merintih di tengah Kyungsoo dan Zitao yang menjaganya.

"Aku tidak tahu, kami baru sampai." Ujar Zitao.

"Kami menemukan Luhan dikamar mandi dengan keadaan seperti ini." Kyungsoo menambahkan sambil mengusap lengan Luhan yang terasa dingin. "Sehun, berhati-hatilah." Kata Kyungsoo memperingati. Pasalnya Sehun mengemudi begitu cepat dan cenderung ugal-ugalan. Kyungsoo mengerti, Sehun sangat panik dan khawatir saat ini, tetapi laki-laki itu juga harus berhati-hati agar dapat menyelamatkan istri dan anaknya, atau tidak Sehun akan membuat mereka yang berada didalam mobil kehilangan nyawa.

"Luhan, bertahanlah.. astaga.. apa yang terjadi sebenarnya..?" Meski kedua tangannya bergemetar, namun Sehun masih sanggup mengemudi cepat hingga tak terasa rumah sakit akan terlihat beberapa meter lagi.

"A-aku terpeleset." Luhan menjawab disisa pertahanan dirinya. Napas wanita ini tidak teratur, keringat dingin sudah memenuhi tubuhnya yang lemas.

Kyungsoo dan Zitao semakin panik ketika Luhan mulai tidak sadarkan diri membuat Sehun tak segan menancap gas. Hingga setibanya di rumah sakit, Luhan langsung dibawa masuk ke ruang UGD bersama beberapa dokter dan perawat yang menangani.

Di kursi panjang tempat menunggu pasien, Sehun duduk dengan frustasi disana. Ia sangat mencemaskan istrinya, terlebih usia kandungan Luhan mulai menginjak bulan ke lima. Harusnya ia dan Luhan tinggal dirumah ayah dan ibunya untuk sementara, selagi Sehun pergi sekolah, istrinya masih ada yang menjaga. Sehun benar-benar menyesali usia kandungan Luhan yang dianggapnya masih sangat muda hingga ia memutuskan untuk Luhan tetap tinggal di apartemen sampai usia kandungannya menginjak bulan ke tujuh.

Kyungsoo dan Zitao duduk berdampingan sambil memberi ujaran agar Sehun tetap tenang dan berpikir bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Sudah berjam-jam mereka menunggu, namun belum ada tanda-tanda pintu kaca buram tertulis 'UGD' berbentuk besar itu akan terbuka.

Kebetulan sekali, Jongdae dan Minseok terlihat jalan berdua menghampiri mereka. Setelah menengok ayah Jongdae yang kondisinya mulai membaik, keduanya berniat akan mengunjungi apartemen Sehun, tetapi malah bertemu disini dengan keadaan Luhan yang sedang ditangani dokter di ruang Gawat Darurat itu.

Minseok segera di beritahu begitu ia bergabung duduk bersama Kyungsoo dan Zitao. Gadis ini tak kalah khawatir, Jongdae yang mendengar itu segera ikut duduk disamping Sehun dan menepuk pelan pundak ayah muda ini memberi simpati.

Ketika pintu UGD bergerak terbuka, Sehun adalah orang pertama yang menghampiri dokter wanita baya berkaca mata itu. Nampak sang dokter melepas masker dan menghela napas panjang terlebih dulu.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan istri dan anakku?" Sehun bertanya tak sabaran.

Sementara itu, dokter wanita baya ini tertegun sejenak. Matanya menelisik Sehun dari atas sampai bawah. Sedikit bingung mengenai pengakuan remaja berseragam SMA itu yang mengatakan bahwa pasien yang ia tangani tadi adalah istrinya, dan sedang hamil pula. Jaman sekarang benar-benar.. bagaimana bisa seuisa itu sudah mempunyai seorang anak, pikir sang dokter.

"Ehm." Dokter ini berdehem singkat. "Berarti, kau ayah dari janin yang di kandung nona Oh?"

Lantas Sehun mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban. "Mereka baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Sang dokter menunduk sesaat sambil menarik napas dalam lalu kembali mengangkat wajah. "Maaf. Istri anda mengalami keguguran. Keadaan nona Oh akan segera membaik, tetapi anak anda—"

Belum tuntas sang dokter menjelaskan secara detail, Sehun sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam, telinganya sudah tidak kuat lagi mendengar perkataan wanita baya berkaca mata itu. Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis di saat seperti ini, hatinya perih ketika mendapati Luhan terbaring lemah dengan perut yang kembali datar. Samar-samar Sehun mendengar penjelasan dokter kepada teman-temannya di ambang pintu, laki-laki itu bisa mendengar bahwa dokter mengatakan janin dalam kandungan istrinya tidak bisa diselamatkan, karna itu mereka mengeluarkannya dari perut Luhan.

Setelah memahami penjelasan dokter. Kyungsoo ikut memasuki ruangan disusul teman yang lain, dilihatnya Sehun sedang menangis tersedu sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Luhan yang bebas dari infus. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat sisi lain dari Oh Sehun, dia begitu lemah karna Luhan-nya.

Tanpa sadar air mata jatuh begitu saja melihat pemandangan ini, dimana perut Luhan tak lagi membesar. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Zitao dan Minseok memeluk sisi tubuhnya sambil ikut menangis. Berpikir jika Luhan sudah sadar nanti, hal ini pasti akan menyakitinya.

"Maafkan aku sayang.." Sehun bergumam parau, dia terus mengecupi tangan pucat Luhan yang dingin, air matanya belum berhenti mengalir. "Aku tak bisa menjagamu sepenuhnya, maafkan aku.."

Sudah terhitung hampir enam puluh menit Sehun tidak bisa berhenti menyesal. Sejak Luhan sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat pun, Sehun masih setia menggenggam jemari istrinya sambil terisak tak menentu. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo dan teman yang lain hanya diam duduk di sofa panjang yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang rawat Luhan.

"Luhan!"

Kyungsoo, Zitao, Minseok dan Jongdae langsung mendekat ketika Sehun mendapati istrinya yang telah sadar. Dengan usaha untuk membuka mata sambil mengedarkan pandang, Luhan melirik ke bawah. Tangan yang di tusuk selang infus bergerak pelan meremas piyama rumah sakit dibagian perutnya sendiri.

Wanita muda itu mulai terisak kecil membuat Sehun memejamkan matanya pilu. "Kemana.. anakku?" Luhan bergumam lemah, suaranya terbata dan bergetar.

"Sehun.., kemana anak kita?" Luhan masih bergumam tanya, kini matanya beralih menatap Sehun yang nampak menyembunyikan wajah dengan menciumi punggung tangan istrinya. Sehun tak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi kejadian ini.

Untuk beberapa menit tak ada satu orangpun yang berada disana menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Meski sangat lemas, tetapi Luhan masih cukup mempunyai tenaga untuk bertanya pada mereka.

"Kau keguguran, Luhan-jie. Janinmu tidak bisa diselamatkan." Dalam kesunyian itu, Zitao berani berujar terus terang yang lantas membuat Sehun langsung membawa Luhan ke dalam dekapannya.

Luhan mulai terisak parah disisa-sisa tenaga yang ada, ia merasa bersalah karna tidak hati-hati. Sedang Sehun terus menggumamkan beribu kata maaf padanya. Mereka saling menyalahkan satu sama lain, namun disana Kyungsoo berujar bahwa semua ini adalah musibah sebagai pembelajaran untuk keduanya. Teman-teman yang lain ikut serta merasakan bagaimana pedihnya kehilangan sosok malaikat kecil yang baru menginjak usia lima bulan itu sudah tak lagi bernyawa.

.

.

.

"Lulus.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar setelah membaca surat pernyataan kelulusannya di SHS. Gadis ini menghela napas dalam, ia seperti merasa bebas menghirup udara, perasaanya begitu lega saat ini. Ia berpikir, betapa waktu sangat cepat berlalu. Serasa baru kemarin Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih menjadi siswa kelas satu di sekolah, dan sekarang ia sudah lulus walau Jongin kemungkinan sudah lulus juga di sekolah lain.

Sampai sekarang pun, Kyungsoo masih terus di anggap 'gadis tomboi' oleh teman-temannya. Biarlah orang lain ingin berkata apa, ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Yang terpenting sekarang, Kyungsoo dapat bebas hidup sebagai perempuan tanpa takut dunia melihatnya. Bagi Kyungsoo.. dia adalah seorang perempuan sungguhan.

Tidak terasa sudah satu tahun lamanya ia tidak bertemu Jongin, keduanya masih saling berkomunikasi meski Jongin-lah yang lebih sering menelepon Kyungsoo. Walau terpisah oleh jarak, namun Kyungsoo tetap berpikir Jongin akan menemuinya, suatu hari nanti...

Kyungsoo berniat akan melanjutkan kuliah dengan jurusan dibidang bisnis, meski sebenarnya ia cenderung menyukai seni dan sastra, tetapi disisi lain Kyungsoo juga mempunyai cita-cita ingin menjadi sekretaris.

Dulu ketika Chanyeol lulus kuliah dan menggantikan kepemimpinan sang ayah, Baekhyun juga menjadi sekretaris di kantor Chanyeol dan terjadilah cinta lokasi diantara mereka. Siapa tahu, jika Kyungsoo diterima menjadi sekretaris di kantor Joonmyeon, ia dan Jongin bisa berkerja bersama seperti ayah dan ibunya.

Gadis ini terkekeh sendiri memikirkan hal itu, ia sudah mulai mengkhayal. Kyungsoo tahu semua kegiatan Jongin di California sana, kapan ia pergi ke sekolah, ke kantor, pergi bersantai bersama teman sebaya. Karna Jongin-lah yang selalu mengabari Kyungsoo tiap kali laki-laki itu akan bepergian. Menurut Kyungsoo sendiri, Jongin memang berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih mandiri dan dewasa. Meski jauh, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan perubahan itu.

Semangat Kyungsoo semakin besar saat mengingat begitu giatnya Jongin belajar bisnis. Gadis ini merasa tak sabar ingin segera belajar ke jenjang perkuliahan. Selain bertekad untuk belajar bisnis, Zitao, Kris, Jongdae dan Sehun akan mengambil jurusan yang sama, di kampus yang sama pula. Mereka memang mempunyai jiwa bisnis ternyata. Sementara itu, Minseok mengambil jurusan seni, cita-cita gadis ini ingin menjadi guru musik seperti Lee ssaem. Meski kekasihnya juga menyukai seni, tetapi Jongdae lebih ingin menjadi penerus ayahnya.

Dan Luhan, karna ia pernah mengalami keguguran, Luhan yang memang ingin menjadi dokter kini mengambil SAT-nya. Ia beralih bercita-cita menjadi dokter spesialis kandungan, karna Luhan ingin membantu dan terus memberi saran kepada para ibu hamil agar selalu berhati-hati dan tidak sampai mengalami keguguran seperti dirinya. Ah, betapa mulianya hati Luhan ini. Ia dan Sehun sudah merelakan kepergian anak mereka, meski terkadang Luhan sendiri masih larut dalam kesedihan, namun Sehun selalu ada disisinya.

Mengingat hal itu, Kyungsoo tambah semangat untuk terus belajar karna teman-temannya akan kembali belajar di kampus yang sama.

Ketika sedang asyik melamuni masa depan di teras kelas, tiba-tiba Ken menepuk pundaknya pelan. Laki-laki ini berdiri di sisi kiri Kyungsoo, sedangkan terlihat Myungsoo yang tersenyum ikut berdiri di sisi kanan gadis itu. Yang Kyungsoo dengar, mereka juga akan kembali satu kampus dengannya. Uh, kedua sahabat Kyungsoo ini setia sekali.

"Selamat, teman.." Ken berujar ceria.

"Selamat juga, temanku.." Myungsoo menimpali.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap wajah ceria Ken dan Myungsoo bergantian seraya berujar. "Ya, teman.. selamat hari kelulusan." Katanya lalu mereka bertiga memalingkan wajah, memandangi langit kota sembari tersenyum sambil memikirkan masa depan yang akan mereka hadapi.

Dalam hati, Kyungsoo sangat merasa bersyukur. Gadis ini menatap langit kota Seoul yang nampak seceria wajahnya saat ini. Terbesit bayangan Jongin yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya di langit biru sana, Kyungsoo jadi merindukan Jongin. Sedang apa ya laki-laki itu? Apakah di California sana Jongin juga mendapatkan surat kelulusan seperti ini? Ah, tentu saja dapat. Meski mungkin Jongin akan mendapatkannya seminggu lagi, namun Kyungsoo yakin laki-laki itu juga akan lulus dari SHS, Jongin sudah menjadi pribadi yang lebih cerdas sekarang.

"Aku lulus.. dan aku yakin, kau juga pasti lulus, Jongin." Kyungsoo bergumam ceria, matanya ikut tersenyum seolah sedang menantang awan awan lembut yang melintas perlahan di hadapannya untuk ikut bahagia bersama. Kehidupan baru akan segera dimulai...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hyung or Noona**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 Years Later...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungie!"

Teriakan khas eomma membuat Kyungsoo mendengus keras di meja belajarnya. Dia sedang fokus menatap laptop sambil mengerjakan tugas skripsi akhir semester enam. Sebentar lagi Kyungsoo lulus D3 dan ia berniat akan terus melanjutkan ke jenjang S1. Dalam pengerjaan tugas yang hampir selesai, kali ini Baekhyun terus memanggilnya berkali-kali, berteriak kencang sampai wanita baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo dengan keras.

"Kyung, kau mendengar eomma 'kan?" Baekhyun nampak kesal sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk mengetik _keyboard _laptop putihnya.

"Aku mendengarmu, eomma." Ia hanya menjawab singkat.

Baekhyun mendengus keras. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak turun? Ada yang harus kau temui."

Lantas Kyungsoo berhenti bergerak, perkataan barusan membuatnya memutar mata dengan malas. Ini masih pagi, dan tadi Ken mengirim pesan singkat, mengatakan bahwa laki-laki itu ingin belajar bersama karna memang mereka berada dalam jurusan yang sama.

Di hari libur kuliahnya, Kyungsoo hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar dan mengerjakan tugas sendiri, kenapa Ken selalu memaksa padahal ia sudah menolak. Laki-laki itu tidak berubah sama sekali, ia cenderung selalu ingin dekat dengan Kyungsoo sampai detik ini, meski Ken menganggap Kyungsoo hanya sekedar teman, rupanya dia merasa mempunyai sedikit rasa obsesi pada wanita itu.

"Suruh dia pulang saja, eomma. Aku ingin sendiri." Dengan cuek Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas membuat Baekhyun bertambah kesal.

"Ck! Tidak bisa, kau harus menemuinya. Sekarang, Kyung!" Tak segan Baekhyun berkata tajam, kemudian wanita itu tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo berdecak malas sambil menutup laptop. Dilihatnya ia beranjak merapikan penampilan sejenak di cermin seraya menyisir rambut panjangnya yang kini berwarna cokelat gelap.

Melihat Kyungsoo saat ini, bagi Baekhyun putrinya itu sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa sekarang. Meski masih muda di usianya yang menginjak dua puluh satu tahun, tetapi untuk Baekhyun.. Kyungsoo tetaplah putri kecilnya. Sampai detik ini pun, terkadang Baekhyun seperti merasa mimpi karna ia mempunyai seorang anak perempuan. Namun, Kyungsoo selalu menyadarkannya bahwa hal itu nyata. Dan Baekhyun merasa bahagia.

Ketika menelisik Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah, Baekhyun menilai tidak terlalu buruk walau penampilan anak perempuannya terkesan mengenakan pakaian rumahan, tetapi itu masih terlihat _feminim. _Celana jeans biru pendek setengah paha di padu kaos santai pas badan berwarna _soft pink _membuat Kyungsoo nampak terlihat manis. Meski wajahnya hanya di poles bedak tipis dan _lipgloss_, tetap saja ia masih terlihat cantik.

Kyungsoo malah mencibir eommanya yang kini terkikik tidak jelas ketika memakai sepatu _kets_ bertali berwarna putih. Saat menuruni tangga mengantar Kungsoo yang hendak membuka pintu utama, Baekhyun masih tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Kyungsoo sendiri cukup heran, mengapa Baekhyun bisa semenyebalkan ini. Walau begitu ia tetap menuruti perkataan eommanya juga.

Ketika membuka pintu, Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi kala melihat mobil putih tanpa atap terparkir di balik pagar rumahnya yang terbuka lebar. Wanita ini berjalan semakin mendekat dan hanya beberapa langkah saja dari jarak mobil putih itu terparkir.

Tampak seorang pria muda membuka kaca mata hitamnya lalu menuruni mobil dan berdiri saling tatap dengan Kyungsoo. Detik itu juga Kyungsoo merasa sulit untuk bernapas, tubuhnya serasa membeku, sampai ia dibuat lupa bagaimana cara berkedip ketika menangkap wajah tampan yang terlihat datar saat ini. Jantungnya berdebar cepat seketika.

Pria muda itu nampak semakin dewasa, dengan celana jeans hitam dan kaos polos abu-abu gelap di padu jaket jeans biru membuatnya terkesan semakin terlihat tampan. Serta rambut halus berwarna cokelatnya menutupi dahi yang menambahkan kesan _cool _di tubuhnya yang tegap.

Sudut bibir Kyungsoo melengkung senyum detik itu juga, begitu manis senyuman yang tersungging saat ini. Terlebih mereka berdua sama-sama menggunakan sepatu _kets_ berwarna putih, bedanya yang Kyungsoo gunakan adalah sepatu khusus wanita. Ia merasa sedang tidak bermimpi 'kan? Jongin ada di hadapannya! Berdiri di depannya dengan nyata!

Tetapi, ekspresinya berbeda sekali dengan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu terus tersenyum, sementara Jongin tampak datar dengan mata yang sedikit membola terkejut menelisik Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah. Dia begitu kaget melihat Kyungsoo saat ini. Sama ketika pertama kali melihat Kyungsoo berubah karna tersihir dulu. Jongin begitu kaget, bahagia, menyangka semua ini mimpi. Dalam hati ia bertanya mengapa orang yang dicintainya terlihat seperti perempuan. Ah, Kyungsoo 'kan memang benar-benar perempuan sekarang.

"Hyung atau noona?"

Suara itu.. tetap sama. Suara berat Jongin yang mengalun itu terasa semakin manis dibandingkan lewat telepon. Tetapi Kyungsoo malah terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan Jongin barusan. Apakah jauh-jauh dari Amerika hanya untuk bertanya soal itu sebagai kata pertama yang terucap. Bagi Kyungsoo, itu lucu sekali.

"Noona." Kyungsoo pun menjawab tegas. "Aku seorang perempuan. Sejak kau pergi, aku sudah menjadi seperti ini. Dan akan seperti ini untuk selamanya." Tambah wanita itu, lengkungan di bibirnya semakin naik.

Jongin nampak sangat terkejut, wajah pria muda ini benar-benar datar sekarang. Untuk beberapa detik ia terpukau ketika melihat senyuman Kyungsoo yang membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdenyut, wanita itu benar-benar cantik. Jongin nyaris lupa bernapas ketika mengetahui Kyungsoo adalah perempuan.

Pria itu merasa tidak sia-sia untuk kembali ke Korea, karna memang ia sudah lulus D3 kemarin dan Joonmyeon sang ayah menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang serta menemui Kyungsoo. Bukankah Joonmyeon menginginkan Jongin pulang sampai ia lulus S1, dan ayahnya itu juga tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka? Namun itulah mengapa Joonmyeon meminta Jongin untuk segera menemui Kyungsoo. Ternyata, dia perempuan.

"Jongin-ah.."

Jongin memejamkan mata sejenak saat suara Kyungsoo mengalun lembut memanggil namanya, membuat detak jantung seakan ingin berhenti berdenyut. Pria itu berdoa, semoga ini bukanlah mimpi indahnya dipagi hari. Ketika Kyungsoo kembali memanggil namanya, Jongin sadar bahwa ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi. Ia sangat merindukan suara manis ini, suara yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya, suara yang selalu terngiang tiap kali ia melamun di hari-harinya yang sepi tanpa Kyungsoo. Suara yang hanya mampu Jongin dengar lewat sambungan telepon saja. Kini suara itu mengalun nyata, terdengar langsung dan terasa manis ketika masuk indera pendengarannya.

"Panggil aku 'noona', aku bukan laki-laki lagi." Kata Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh.

"Aku tidak mau." Jongin membalas datar, membuat senyuman Kyungsoo luntur saat itu juga.

"Hyung _or_ noona, aku tak peduli. Memanggil namamu terdengar lebih indah dari panggilan itu, _right?_" Jongin berbicara dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang fasih. Kemudian pria muda itu tersenyum. Senyuman yang teramat Kyungsoo rindukan.

Jongin maju satu langkah sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, menyambut Kyungsoo yang kembali tersenyum lalu berlari mendekat, kakinya berjinjit dan meraih leher Jongin untuk di peluknya erat-erat.

"Astaga.. aku sangat merindukanmu, Kyung." Jongin bergumam parau. Ia membenamkan wajah pada helai rambut halus Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma tubuh manis wanita itu dengan sebebas-bebasnya. Jongin tidak rela perasaan bahagia ini pergi begitu saja. Pria itu mengeratkan pelukan sembari berpikir semoga Joonmyeon tidak lagi menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan kuliah S1 di Amerika. Jongin ingin disini, bersama Kyungsoo-nya.

"Aku juga. Aku juga rindu padamu, Jongin." lalu, Kyungsoo pun membebaskan perasaan rindu yang di kekangnya selama ini.

Tak ada lagi air mata, meski Kyungsoo tetap saja menangis dalam pelukan Jongin, bedanya air mata ini adalah bentuk rasa bahagianya yang tak terhingga. Tak ada lagi batas jarak di antara mereka, jelas sudah Kyungsoo dalam pelukan Jongin saat ini. Tak ada lagi sebuah penantian, kini mereka sudah bersama, dengan jarak yang begitu dekat hingga tidak ingin melepas satu sama lain. Saling membebaskan rasa kerinduan yang terakumulasi selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Kyungsoo benar, Jongin akan menemuinya suatu hari nanti. Walau penantian di hari yang lalu terasa menyiksa, bertumpah air mata sampai membuat Kyungsoo seperti orang paling menyedihkan di muka bumi. Namun sekarang ia bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Jongin dengan bebas, merasakan kehangatan tubuh tegapnya saat ini, seperti sekarang ini meski Kyungsoo belum sanggup memercayainya.

"Ngg.. Jongin, aku belum percaya kalau ini benar-benar kau."

Jongin terkekeh geli lantas melepas pelan pelukan pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Pria itu meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo, membawanya lalu mengecup punggung tangan putih itu dengan lembut. "Ini aku." Katanya meyakinkan.

"Dan, astaga.. kau tega sekali tidak memberitahuku kalau kau seorang perempuan." Jongin mengeluh berbisik seraya beralih mengecup kening Kyungsoo sedikit lama, sedangkan wanita itu hanya tertawa pelan.

"Maaf.." balas Kyungsoo. Ia pandangi wajah Jongin saat ini, berusaha untuk bisa percaya bahwa pria yang ia tatap benar-benar Kim Jongin. Tangannya terulur pelan-pelan, jemarinya menelusuri wajah Jongin dengan lembut membuat pria itu memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhannya.

Ini nyata, Jongin-nya telah kembali. Dalam hati Kyungsoo berbisik bahwa Jongin bertambah tampan, rona kulitnya tetap sama seperti dulu, khas eksotis. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kedua pipinya mulai menghangat ketika telunjuknya yang lentik dengan pelan menyentuh bibir Jongin yang lembut. Saat itu juga Kyungsoo menarik tangannya kembali seraya berujar parau. "Kau datang."

Ketika membuka mata, Jongin langsung bergerak mengusap bulir air mata Kyungsoo yang terhenti di pipinya. "Aku disini, bersamamu." Pria itu berkata menenangkan sambil tersenyum. "Banyak hal yang kita lewatkan begitu saja." Tuturnya pelan. "Sekarang, waktunya kita mengulang semuanya dari awal." Lalu Jongin menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyungsoo, menautkan jari jemari mereka.

"Ingin berjalan-jalan?" tawarnya kemudian.

Lagi-lagi pria itu terkekeh, Kyungsoo yang menganggukan kepala penuh semangat begitu menggemaskan. Di saat itu pula Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan tawa ketika Jongin membukakan pintu mobil untuknya dengan gaya 'sok keren.

Jongin benar, banyak hal yang mereka lewatkan, dan harus mengulang apa yang mereka lalui bersama, seperti sekarang. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, tersenyum dan tertawa, kembali saling berbagi cerita dan masih banyak hal lagi.

Dalam perjalanan pun mereka sama sekali tidak canggung ketika memulai perbincangan. Membahas banyak hal yang mereka belum ketahui, dari mulai Kyungsoo kembali menjadi perempuan sampai ketika ia gagal mengejar Jongin empat tahun silam. Jongin yang mendengarnya merasa bodoh dan bersalah, namun Kyungsoo berujar agar ia melupakan hal itu.

Kemudian menceritakan mengenai hubungan mereka yang sudah sepenuhnya di setujui oleh orang tua masing-masing. Saat membahasnya, garis bahagia ketara sekali pada wajah mereka. Kyungsoo juga menceritakan tentang keseharian tanpa Jongin di sekolah, pria itu cukup kesal juga saat mendengar Ken yang memang dikenalnya kini begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo hingga sampai sekarang. Meski hanya sekedar teman, terbesit rasa cemburu di hati Jongin.

Ekspresi pria itu berubah-ubah, terkejut dipadu bahagia ketika mendengar Sehun dan Luhan sudah menikah serta Kris dan Zitao juga sudah menjadi pasangan yang sah. Lalu ketara rasa iri saat Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Jongdae dan kekasihnya Minseok akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan dua bulan ke depan. Uh, dalam hati Jongin harus cepat-cepat melamar Kyungsoo.

Kemudian mereka terus berbincang, Jongin juga menceritakan kesibukannya di California sana. Pria itu terkekeh ketika mendengar saat ini Kyungsoo masih dalam pengerjaan tugas skripsi, karna memang mereka belajar di jurusan yang sama walau beda kampus, Jongin pun berkata yang membuat Kyungsoo berbinar senang. "Aku akan membantumu mengerjakan tugas."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo tak segan untuk tersenyum, namun untuk beberapa detik bibirnya malah mengerucut lucu. "Hm, dulu aku yang selalu membantumu mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Sekarang giliran kau yang membantuku." Keluhnya.

"Sepertinya kau salah mengambil jurusan, nona Kyung."

Bibir Kyungsoo semakin terlihat cemberut membuat Jongin yang meliriknya tak bisa menahan tawa. "Kalau boleh tahu, atas alasan apa kau ingin belajar dibidang bisnis?" lalu pria itu bertanya kemudian.

"Ngg.. karna aku menyukainya."—_juga karna dirimu._

"Benarkah? Ternyata kau menyukai hal lain dari membaca buku dan bernyanyi. Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya. Kukira kau belajar bisnis karna aku."

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo tersedak air liurnya sendiri entah kenapa. Dengan spontan wanita itu menyangkal walau memang benar adanya, dan Jongin semakin tertawa ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah malu. Mereka kembali berbincang sampai tak terasa mobil sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Langit juga telah berganti sore, karna itu Jongin menekan tombol hingga dengan canggihnya atap mobil tertutup secara otomatis.

Jongin sedikit tercengang melihat petunjuk jalan bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba di pantai Haeundae; Busan. Begitu asyiknya mereka mengobrol sampai tak sadar bisa pergi sampai sejauh ini. Jika putar balik sekarang, Kyungsoo takut Jongin akan lelah dan karna itu mereka memutuskan untuk mampir di pantai yang terlihat sepi ini, karna memang hari akan berganti malam.

"Pantai...!"

Kyungsoo berseru begitu keluar dari mobil Jongin, wanita ini jarang sekali berlibur membuat Jongin yang berjalan menghampirinya hanya tertawa. Pria itu sudah biasa melihat pantai di California sana, pantai Haeundae nampak tak kalah indah dengan pantai Malibu. Tetapi bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo jauh lebih indah dari apapun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatapi pemandangan takjub di hadapannya, ini kali pertama ia melihat matahari yang akan terbenam untuk beberapa detik. Wanita itu bisa merasakan sebuah jaket jeans di sampirkan guna melindungi tubuhnya yang diterpa angin, serta Jongin yang memeluk ia dari belakang sambil menumpukan dagu. Dalam diam, mereka tersenyum menyaksikan _sunset _bersama.

Setelah hari benar-benar berganti gelap, keduanya memutuskan untuk makan malam di salah satu cafe' terdekat. Disana Jongin tidak hentinya menatapi Kyungsoo sambil menyantap makanannya pelan-pelan, hingga tak terasa Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu menghabiskan makanan. Wanita itu sendiri balas menatap Jongin menyelidik. "Kenapa kau terus melihatku?" tuturnya terbata, suara Kyungsoo cenderung malu-malu.

Jongin tersenyum, matanya belum berhenti mengitari wajah cantik itu. Sementara tangan Jongin dengan pelan melepas sumpit lalu menjulur mengelus sebelah pipi Kyungsoo yang halus. Meski semakin tumbuh dewasa, kelembutan kulit Kyungsoo seolah melekat erat pada tubuh wanita ini sampai kapanpun. "Kau begitu cantik." lalu Jongin menjawab berbisik.

Betapa bahagianya pria itu saat menyentuh Kyungsoo sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat, memandang wajah cantiknya yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi dan lamunan Jongin selama ini. Wajah itu nyata, tidak lagi dalam khayalan semata. Dan lebih membuat Jongin teramat bahagia adalah Kyungsoo seorang perempuan, benar-benar seorang perempuan.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa membalas senyum, ia merasa hangat di kedua pipinya. Dalam hati wanita ini sangat ingin bercermin, ingin tahu semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja, ia di buat kaget karna Jongin kemudian merogoh saku celana, lalu pelan-pelan menyematkan cincin emas putih dengan satu berlian mungil di tengahnya pada jemari manis Kyungsoo.

"Kau suka?" Jongin bertanya sambil sedikit terkikik geli ketika melihat mata Kyungsoo berbinar menggemaskan memandangi kilauan berlian putih kecil di jemarinya.

"Sangat suka." Kyungsoo tersenyum haru, ia memalingkan wajah menatap Jongin sambil bergumam terima kasih.

Sebenarnya saat di Amerika, Jongin yang memang mengira Kyungsoo masih bergender laki-laki, sengaja membeli cincin itu. Sebenarnya, cincin ini cenderung untuk di gunakan oleh laki-laki, namun masih pantas ketika melingkar indah di jari manis wanita seperti Kyungsoo.

Setelahnya, mereka berdua jalan bersama keluar dari cafe' menuju mobil putih Jongin yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat. Jongin segera mengajak Kyungsoo berlari ketika tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Kyungsoo langsung menurut begitu Jongin menyerukan mereka untuk memasuki tempat duduk belakang guna mengeringkan pakaian sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Mereka malah tertawa seolah anak kecil yang mendapat kebahagiaanya saat di terpa air hujan. Untuk beberapa detik tawa itu mereda seketika, kemudian mereka terdiam beberapa menit sambil saling pandang di dalam mobil Jongin dengan penerangan cahaya remang, terkagum ketika meresapi garis wajah masing-masing. Tanpa bisa menahannya lagi, Jongin bergerak cepat mengecup bibir Kyungsoo yang terasa hangat.

Jantung mereka berdegup berirama seiring Jongin menautkan bibir dengan lembut namun sensual, mencari-cari posisi ciuman yang pas dengan hati-hati. Sudah teramat sangat lama mereka tidak saling berbagi kasih seperti ini. Kyungsoo menikmatinya, kedua tangan mulai melingkar di leher pria itu sementara Jongin memeluk pinggangnya dan semakin menarik Kyungsoo untuk lebih dekat. Mereka merindukan ciuman manis ini hingga tak terasa sudah berpuluh menit terlewati sampai Kyungsoo menarik diri lebih dulu.

Begitu melihat sinar merona di wajah Kyungsoo, Jongin pun bergerak mengecup cepat pelipis wanita itu. "Ayo pergi." Ajaknya sambil mengelap bulir air hujan di dahi Kyungsoo yang masih tersisa dengan ibu jari. Lagipula Jongin sangat merindukan masa-masa kebersamaan mereka di suatu tempat. Tempat yang begitu penuh kenangan.

"Kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Sebelum menjawab, tersungging samar senyum miring di sudut bibir Jongin, antara tersenyum geli atau pria ini sedang menyeringai, entah apalah itu.. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menebak ekspresi di wajah Jongin ketika pria itu menjawab mantap penuh rasa bahagia.

"Ke apartemen kita."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Yes you're my only girl, neoneun naege choego..  
Neoui harureul algo sipeo, neoui hansumi doego sipeo..  
Yes you're my only girl, neoneun naege choego..  
Yeonghwa sogeseona isseul geosman gatdeon geu saram..**_

**Song's BTS – Miss Right**

**Adakah yang masih nungguin ff absurd ini? Uh~ bang Jong mau apa lu ngajak Kyung ke apartemen? XD Mianhae, Wey tau ini kaisoo momentnya dikit. Tapi kalo chap depan itu Rendy yg nulis. Oh iya, yang nanyain kita Army? Iya, kita Army dan EXO-L (Kaisoo shipper) hehe XD **

**Kebetulan dari ngepost chapter 11, Rendy udah ga gabung nulis karna harus pergi ke luar kota (salah satu readers "nasib kita sama"), Wey ama Rendy bakal lanjut study beda kota, huhu.. buat enceh, Rendy belum ngirim e-mail, mungkin chapter depan XD**

**Makasih banyak buat readers yang udah baca dan mereview. Maaf nggak bisa balas satu-satu. Intinya Wey selalu baca review kalian yang semakin membuat Wey semangat nulis :3 for silent readers, thanks u too.. gomawo! So, review please ^^ See u next chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WendyXO**


	14. I Need U

**Hyung or Noona**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**and other...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is**

**GS!**

**and**

**Rate – M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana cara Jongin beradaptasi dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyung kandungnya sendiri telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan cantik akibat meminum ramuan yang salah? Apakah Kyungsoo masih pantas dipanggil 'Hyung' atau lebih pantas dipanggil 'Noona' mengingat tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi perempuan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo :'D**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_Begitu melihat sinar merona di wajah Kyungsoo, Jongin pun bergerak mengecup cepat pelipis wanita itu. "Ayo pergi." Ajaknya sambil mengelap bulir air hujan di dahi Kyungsoo yang masih tersisa dengan ibu jari. Lagipula Jongin sangat merindukan masa-masa kebersamaan mereka di suatu tempat. Tempat yang begitu penuh kenangan._

"_Kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo._

_Sebelum menjawab, tersungging samar senyum miring di sudut bibir Jongin, antara tersenyum geli atau pria ini sedang menyeringai, entah apalah itu.. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menebak ekspresi di wajah Jongin ketika pria itu menjawab mantap penuh rasa bahagia._

"_Ke apartemen kita."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14**

**I Need U**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Apartemen', mendengar kata itu saja langsung membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah. Ia menggeleng samar menepis pikirannya yang mulai melambung jauh. Berpikir mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan selama di apartemen benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum-senyum tidak menentu. Oh.. sebenarnya apa yang wanita itu pikirkan?

Di malam hari seperti ini, begitu sudah pindah duduk di depan, Jongin tetap memaksakan diri untuk membawa mereka pulang. Lagipula, dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai diapartemen. Tak peduli kemungkinan orang tua mereka sedang gelisah mencari-cari keberadaanya, karna memang Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sendiri tidak sempat membawa ponsel. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo kembali mengajak Jongin untuk mengobrol, ia tidak mau pria muda itu sampai mengantuk saat mengemudi, terlebih di malam hari seperti ini.

"Jongin-ah, aku tidak menyangka sekarang kau pintar belajar bisnis. Yang ku tahu, dulu kau tidak menyukainya." Ujar Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan.

Jongin terkekeh, ia melirik Kyungsoo sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan. "Itu... karna aku terpisah denganmu. Aku giat belajar karna memang ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusanku di Amerika dan segera bertemu denganmu. Jika aku membenci bisnis terus menerus, masa pembelajaranku akan terasa lama."

Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan untuk tersenyum. Alasan ia belajar bisnis juga karna Jongin. Kemudian mereka berbincang lagi, pecakapan mengalir lancar dan membahas apapun sampai rasa kantuk begitu menggoda Kyungsoo. Selang beberapa menit wanita ini terdiam yang membuat suasana dalam mobil menjadi hening. Ketika Jongin melirik Kyungsoo, ia tertawa pelan. Wanita itu sedang memejamkan mata dengan tenang. Hhh.. niatnya Kyungsoo ingin terus mengajak Jongin mengobrol agar pria itu tidak mengantuk, sekarang malah ia sendiri yang tertidur.

Dalam kepala Jongin saat ini, hanyalah ingin segera sampai di apartemen. Maka dari itu, ia tak segan menancap gas dan melajukan mobilnya di jalan raya yang mulai sepi. Sesekali mata tajamnya melirik ke arah wajah lelap Kyungsoo, dalam hati ia berucap syukur dapat kembali melihat wajah polos yang tengah tertidur itu. Ketika melihat supermarket '24 Jam', Jongin langsung menepikan mobilnya, membiarkan Kyungsoo tertidur selagi dia berbelanja disana.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan kurang lebih pukul setengah dua pagi, Jongin kembali melajukan kendaraan putihnya dan menghela napas lega sesaat mereka telah sampai di apartemen. Pria itu keluar dari mobil, menerka-nerka apakah sandi pintu utama masih sama seperti dulu. Ketika mengetik angka 121401, pintu pun terbuka. Jongin tersenyum seraya bergumam. "Ternyata, tidak berubah."

Setelahnya, dia kembali mendekati mobil, menggendong Kyungsoo pelan-pelan memasuki kamar tidur mereka dan merebahkan tubuh wanita itu di atas ranjang. Sesaat Kyungsoo merasa terusik yang membuat Jongin tersenyum geli. Kemudian pria itu beranjak membawa kendaraan putihnya ke dalam garasi. Sesudah memastikan pintu terkunci dan membenahi barang belanjaan, Jongin berjalan memasuki kamar. Sejenak, dia mengedarkan pandang dan tersenyum menyadari keadaan apartemen yang bersih dan rapi, juga tak ada yang berubah sama sekali setelah lama ia tidak mengunjungi.

Perlahan Jongin mendekati ranjang dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur disana, ia melepas pakaiannya yang dirasa gerah, menyisakan hanya boxer hitam saja yang melekat di tubuhnya saat ini. Jongin memang tipe laki-laki yang melepas pakaian atas ketika tidur.

Saat telah bergabung diatas kasur, Jongin memandangi wajah lelap Kyungsoo sampai dia nyaris memejamkan mata, lalu kembali terjaga karna merasa ada pergerakan. Nampak Kyungsoo tengah mengusap kedua lengan dalam tidurnya seraya mengigau parau, "Aku merindukanmu.. Jonginhh.. jangan pergi lagih.. hmm.. Jonginhh.."

Mendengar itu, Jongin terkikik geli. Untuk beberapa detik matanya terbelalak karna tiba-tiba tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, ia bergerak resah melepas kaos yang terasa lembab disusul celana jeansnya. Jongin meneguk ludah susah payah kala melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam berwarna hitam, memperlihatkan keindahan akan tubuh wanita itu yang memesona. Kakinya di hentakkan gelisah, merasa risih akibat celana yang tersangkut pada salah satu pergelangan kakinya. Jongin melongo, berpikir bahwa apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan disaat sedang tertidur seperti ini membuatnya kaget.

Namun, dia segera paham, pakaian mereka lumayan lembab karna sisa di terpa air hujan beberapa jam yang lalu. Mungkin Kyungsoo sendiri merasa kurang nyaman tertidur dengan pakaian seperti itu. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, Jongin membantu melepas celana Kyungsoo yang tersangkut di kaki wanita ini, meraih kaos dan celananya lalu di taruh di lantai bergabung bersama kaos abu-abu, jaket dan celana jeans hitam milik Jongin.

Kyungsoo kembali tenang dalam tidurnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, lalu bergerak mendekati Jongin, menempeli tubuh mereka dan mencari kenyamanan dalam pelukan pria itu disana. Jongin sendiri mendadak bernapas gugup, ketika mencuri pandang pada belah payudara Kyungsoo yang padat, dia menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar perempuan setelah sebelumnya Jongin masih menyangka jika hal itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Sejenak dia teringat akan Heechul. Dalam hati, Jongin bergumam terima kasih untuk halmeoni dari seorang Kim Jongdae itu.

Tubuh Kyungsoo yang meringkuk seperti kucing membuat Jongin terkekeh, menikmati hembusan napas teratur wanita itu di dadanya begitu menggemaskan. Namun ia juga terpana pada tubuh berlekuk Kyungsoo. Mati-matian Jongin menahan hasrat yang tiba-tiba muncul karna Kyungsoo yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam.

Menghindari ia akan berbuat nekad, Jongin meraih selimut guna menutupi tubuh mereka, memeluk dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo sekilas lalu berusaha untuk tertidur seiring kekasihnya yang kembali mengigau tak jelas, berkata lirih menyebut nama Jongin berkali-kali yang ia anggap sebuah melodi yang menghantarkannya memasuki dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

Begitu membuka mata pelan-pelan, Kyungsoo mengernyit ketika dihadapkan dengan dada bidang seseorang. Wajahnya memerah manis saat mendapati tubuh Jongin yang indah bagi kalangan pria. Ia paham, Jongin selalu bertelanjang dada ketika tidur. Kemudian wanita ini mengedarkan pandang. Menyadari bahwa tempat ini bukanlah kamarnya, bukan juga di mobil Jongin. Seingatnya, semalam dia dan Jongin masih terus mengobrol selama perjalanan pulang. Dan ini, dimana tempat yang menurut mereka penuh kenangan itu. Kamar apartemen.

Kyungsoo kembali memalingkan wajah menatap Jongin yang masih terlelap. Ia pikir, pertemuannya dengan Jongin adalah mimpi, namun begitu menyadari tangan Jongin sedang memeluk tubuhnya, Kyungsoo pun tertawa kecil. Dia tersenyum sembari membelai wajah pria itu dengan jarinya. "Bangunlah.." lalu berujar sambil mengelus pipi Jongin dengan pelan.

Cukup heran karna Jongin masih bergeming, Kyungsoo memang tahu betul pria yang masih tertidur ini cukup banyak berubah sejak tinggal di Amerika sana. Kyungsoo pun kembali berusaha membuatnya terjaga. "Mwoya...? katanya kau selalu bangun pagi, kenapa dibangunkan tidak bangun juga?" ia menggerutu, nampak ragu ketika hendak mengecup pipi Jongin yang memang biasanya dia akan terbangun jika Kyungsoo menciumnya.

Dan ketika bibirnya nyaris menempel pada permukaan pipi Jongin, dengan cepat tiba-tiba dia bergerak mengecup bibir Kyungsoo lebih dulu lalu terkekeh kemudian. "Aku sudah bangun sebelum kau bangun." Katanya, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu, nampak Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut, matanya mengerjap lucu yang membuat Jongin tak tahan untuk tertawa. "K-kau sudah bangun..?" tuturnya terbata. Tapi sejenak Kyungsoo tertegun, berpikir mengapa tangan Jongin yang memeluk pinggangnya begitu tepat menempel dengan kulit.

Ketika menyibakkan selimut dengan perlahan, wanita ini tak bisa untuk terkejut saat menyadari ia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. "Kau yang melepas pakaianku?" tanyanya, kembali menutupi tubuh dengan selimut.

Jongin terkekeh seraya menjawab, "Kau sendiri yang melepas kaos dan celanamu. Bahkan kau mengigau seperti ini, Jonginhh.. jangan pergi.. aku merindukanmu.. Jonginhh.." suaranya mengikuti Kyungsoo saat mingigau semalam, terkesan dibuat-buat. Lalu ia tertawa keras di akhir kalimat.

"Yak! Itu tidak benar." Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kemungkinan pipinya sudah memerah saat ini. Merasa malu kalau semalam dia benar-benar mengigau, dan Jongin melihat hal itu. "Jangan mengarang, aku tak percaya."

Jongin menghela napas pelan sambil mengangkat bahu. "Hm.. aku menyesal tidak merekamnya, andai saja aku membawa kamera atau ponsel. Mungkin aku juga akan menyerangmu ketika tidur, dan memvidiokan kegiatanku saat itu."

Perkataan nakal barusan membuat Kyungsoo menatap tajam dan mengerucutkan bibir, ia tahu Jongin sedang bercanda, namun Kyungsoo mendengus kesal saat tawa Jongin begitu terdengar menyebalkan di telinga. Pria itu selalu bisa menggodanya kapanpun.

Wajah cemberut Kyungsoo menggerakkan Jongin untuk memeluknya erat lalu membawa tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berbaring di atasnya. "Kau tahu, aku masih merindukanmu." Jongin berbisik diantara jarak wajah mereka yang terlampau dekat.

"Aku juga." Balas Kyungsoo pelan. Tiba-tiba tersirat niatan untuk menggoda Jongin saat ini. Karnanya, dia mendekatkan wajah ke samping dan mengecup cuping telinga Jongin seraya berbisik, "Bahkan, aku lebih merindukanmu." Lalu Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuh, duduk dengan nyaman di atas perut Jongin yang padat berbentuk. Memperlihatkan keindahannya yang ramping dan mulus.

Mata Jongin mengitari tubuh Kyungsoo penuh kekaguman, dan terpaku pada payudaranya yang menyembul malu-malu diantara bra hitam yang di kenakannya. Dia menggeram rendah, Jongin mulai tergoda untuk menyentuh wanita itu, tubuh Kyungsoo terlalu memukau. Lalu dia pun berkata dengan suara beratnya, "Kau cantik."

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli, ia malah menuruni ranjang lalu berlari memasuki kamar mandi, mengunci pintunnya, membersihkan tubuh dengan tenang selagi Jongin yang mengejar dan berteriak minta masuk di luar sana. Baginya, mengerjai Jongin seru juga. Aigoo.. jahil sekali.

Untuk beberapa menit Jongin tidak lagi berseru. Ketika selesai mandi dan menggosok gigi, Kyungsoo melilitkan handuk lalu keluar dari sana. Nampak Jongin berdiri di hadapannya saat ini, memperlihatkan raut tajam tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya yang tampan. Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh rasa penyesalan karna telah menggoda pria itu, dia melangkah mendekat lalu mengecup pipi Jongin seraya berujar pelan, "Mandilah.."

Tanpa menjawab, Jongin langsung melengos memasuki kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Mengabaikan tatapan penyesalan Kyungsoo namun ia sendiri malah cekikikan di luar. Sedangkan Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar tidur mereka, mengenakan pakaian bersih yang masih tersisa di lemari. Lalu membawa pakaian kotor mereka yang semalam untuk di cuci.

Ketika haus sangat terasa di tenggorokan, Kyungsoo melangkah ke dapur dan tersenyum mendapati berbagai bahan makanan tertata rapi di dalam lemari pendingin. Pasti Jongin berbelanja semalam, pikirnya. Selesai minum air mineral, Kyungsoo berniat akan membuat makanan kesukaan Jongin.

Cukup lama ia berkutat untuk menyiapkan dua porsi sarapan mereka di pagi hari ini, namun nampaknya Jongin belum terlihat. Setelah semuanya sudah siap, Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah kamar mandi berniat untuk menyuruh Jongin makan. Pintunya tidak terkunci dan Jongin sudah tidak ada disana. Di dalam kamar tidur mereka pun Jongin tidak ada.

Samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar suara benda yang membentur dengan darat, dia pun mendekati pintu yang terhubung ke halaman belakang. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendapati Jongin sudah rapi dengan pakaian kasualnya dan tengah menikmati bermain basket di sana. Sejenak Kyungsoo terpaku melihatnya, ia merindukan keaktifan Jongin seperti ini.

Ketika bola telah dilempar dan masuk ke dalam ring, Kyungsoo berlari lalu segera menggandeng tangan Jongin, menahan lengan kekasihnya agar berhenti bermain basket. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan." Ujarnya.

Jongin tersenyum di tengah rasa kekesalan yang masih tersisa. Dia tidak marah, hanya kesal pada diri sendiri yang begitu mudah tergoda pada Kyungsoo. Dan anehnya, selama di Amerika, dia sering diperlihatkan oleh wanita-wanita seksi yang berbikini di pantai, namun hanya Kyungsoo yang dapat membuatnya terpukau. Dibalik dari kenyataan, jika tanpa Heechul yang membuatnya seperti ini, Kyungsoo hanya seorang laki-laki biasa.

"Baiklah, ayo sarapan." Jongin beralih menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang terlukis di wajahnya. Membuat darah Kyungsoo berdesis tenang, serta tubuhnya tak lagi menegang, takut jika Jongin benar-benar jengkel padanya.

Ketika sedang menyantap sarapan pagi mereka, Jongin tidak hentinya menatap Kyungsoo. Meneliti setiap inci wajah memesonanya dengan pandangan penuh sayang. Demi Tuhan, apapun gender orang ini, namun bagi Jongin.. Kyungsoo begitu sempurna. Para bidadari pun kalah saing dengannya. Sekalipun Kyungsoo adalah laki-laki, Jongin tak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Meski Kyungsoo tidak bergender perempuan, Jongin tetap mencintainya.

Ya, baginya Kyungsoo begitu sempurna. Jika boleh Jongin gambarkan. Kyungsoo itu cantik, bertubuh mungil dalam arti tidak terlalu tinggi juga tidak terlalu pendek. Kulitnya putih, mulus nan halus. Pintar memasak dan pandai membersihkan rumah. Dia cerdas, serta mempunyai sikap yang hangat. Paling utama, Kyungsoo adalah wanita seksi dan menggairahkan. Jongin membutuhkan tipe istri seperti ini. Itulah mengapa Jongin bisa jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo.

Nampak wanita yang sedari tadi Jongin tatap, tengah memakan makanannya dengan gugup. Sedikit canggung karna pria muda di depannya terus memandangi, namun Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin berbuat semaunya. Karna memang mereka sudah berpisah selama bertahun-tahun, mungkin Jongin belum puas memandangi Kyungsoo seperti ini.

Jika memang Jongin akan selalu menatapnya kapanpun, Kyungsoo tidak menolak, meski hal ini cukup membuat ia menjadi gugup. Berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan sarapan, dan mencoba menghindari tatapan Jongin yang ia artikan seperti pandangan 'lapar', akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai jengah, ia sangat tidak nyaman. Wanita ini mendengus dan meletakkan alat makan dengan pelan di atas piring.

"Kau benar-benar merindukanku ya?" Kyungsoo menyinggung dengan sinis. Setelah meneguk segelas air, dia membawa piringnya yang sudah kosong dan mencuci di tempat cucian piring.

Jongin terkekeh, kali ini Kyungsoo yang dibuat jengkel olehnya. Sedikit cepat menghabiskan makanan, dia mengikuti apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Di taruhnya piring di bak cucian, namun dengan cepat Kyungsoo segera mengambil alih piring kosong Jongin untuk di cuci.

"Kau tak suka jika aku merindukanmu?" Jongin berjalan menghadap punggung Kyungsoo, kedua tangannya mulai melingkari tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Bukan begitu." Kyungsoo mendengus lagi. Setelah semua piring sudah bersih, ia membalikkan badan. Membiarkan tangan Jongin masih memeluknya, Kyungsoo menatap manik kelam pria itu dengan tenang. "Jangan selalu memandangiku, itu berlebihan."

Jongin tersenyum geli dan mengangguk patuh kemudian, rupanya Kyungsoo merasa risih jika terus ia tatap, namun Jongin tak akan pernah bosan memandangi wanita ini. Dia menurunkan tangan, menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang kita ke rumahmu. Tugas skripsimu harus selesai hari ini juga. Aku tak mau kau pusing karna tugas-tugas menyebalkan itu."

"Kau akan membantuku?" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, tulang pipinya terangkat dengan mata berbinar menggemaskan.

Karnanya, membuat Jongin merasa terpana, sudah teramat lama dia tidak melihat berbagai macam ekspresi kekasihnya ini. Bahkan mendengar suaranya pun hanya sebatas lewat sambungan telepon.

"Sayang.." ujarnya pelan. Jongin bersumpah saat ini perasaannya begitu bahagia dapat kembali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. "Sudah ku katakan aku akan membantumu." Sambung Jongin sambil balas tersenyum.

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo dalam genggaman Jongin beralih menangkup rahangnya dengan lembut. Masih tersenyum, ia pun berujar pelan, "Kau yang terbaik. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

"Di apartemen?!"

Dengan spontan Chanyeol sedikit berteriak, memperlihatkan keterkejutan berlebih di wajahnya yang segar. Cukup kaget ketika mendengar penjelasan Jongin barusan. Dia tidak pergi ke kantor karna sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo yang tidak pulang semalaman, begitupun Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah tahu bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang kencan, Baekhyun yang bercerita. Istrinya itu bahkan sulit tertidur karna dua anak muda di hadapannya yang telah kencan seharian kemarin, tanpa memberi kabar jika mereka tidak akan pulang ke rumah, dan malah tidur di apartemen.

Bukan hanya Chanyeol yang kaget, Baekhyun lebih dari itu. Tubuh wanita ini menegang seolah mendapat serangan jantung. Otaknya langsung terpusat pada satu pemikiran. Dimana dua orang berbeda jenis dalam suatu ruang, dengan nyaman, hanya berdua dan semalaman. "Kalian tidur bersama?" Baekhyun bertanya telak. Ia mengusap wajah saat mendapati Jongin hanya nyengir, sedangkan Kyungsoo tengah menundukkan kepala.

Yah, bagaimana lagi. Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengakui kalau semalam mereka tidur bersama 'kan..? Meski tidur dengan keadaan semi telanjang, namun mereka hanya tertidur tanpa melakukan apapun. Tetapi, nampaknya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggambarkan 'tidur bersama' mereka itu dalam arti yang lain.

Helaan napas pelan meluncur dari belah bibir Baekhyun, ia mencoba mengatur napas sesaat. Berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo sudah dewasa sekarang, mana mungkin Baekhyun selalu mengaturnya seolah anak kecil yang masih butuh pengawasan. Karnanya, untuk apa dia marah. Lagipula, Kyungsoo dan Jongin berpacaran, serta para orang tua masing-masing sudah menyetujui hubungan mereka.

Sebagai ibu yang berusaha mengerti sang buah hati yang mulai tumbuh dewasa, sekali lagi Baekhyun menghela napas. "Kalian sudah makan?" ia bertanya dengan notasi suara yang lebih tenang. Berusaha mengabaikan apa yang terjadi pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo semalam.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Baekhyun yang memandangnya hangat. Merasa lega karna sang ibu tidak marah akan hal ini. "Ngg, sudah eomma."

"Syukurlah.." Baekhyun tersenyum. Lalu mengangguk mempersilahkan saat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang meminta izin untuk ke kamar tidur anak gadisnya, dimana Jongin akan membantu Kyungsoo mengerjakan tugas akhir kuliah.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sendiri terus memandangi mereka yang bertaut tangan sambil menaiki tangga, melihat sesekali Jongin berbisik singkat pada Kyungsoo, lalu mereka tertawa kecil setelahnya. Tersungging senyuman di bibir Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sendiri. Ketika Jongin-Kyungsoo sudah tak terlihat lagi, terdengar helaan napas dari belah bibir Chanyeol.

"Dulu, diam-diam aku membeli rumah ini. Jika kita kencan, aku selalu mengajakmu kemari dan berakhir di ranjang setelahnya. Persis seperti mereka." Chanyeol tertawa mengingat masa pacarannya dulu dengan Baekhyun.

Begitu Baekhyun mendadak merasakan pipinya memerah, ia pun menimpali, "Yang kita lakukan menurutku tidak seberapa. Yang lebih parah, masa pacaran orang tua Jongin. Saat itu, Yixing sudah mengandung Jongin dua bulan sebelum acara penikahannya dengan Joonmyeon di laksanakan tiga minggu lagi. Hhh.. mereka itu benar-benar!"

Tawa Chanyeol semakin keras saat Baekhyun juga tertawa karna perkataan barusan. "Aku jadi ingin mengulang kencan kita." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian. Pria itu menaik turunkan kedua alisnya melirik Baekhyun.

"Kencan? Bukankah kita selalu bertemu setiap hari? Tidur bersama, makan, mandi, dan—"

Memotong ucapan itu dengan tanpa menjawab apapun, segera Chanyeol mengecup bibir istrinya lebih dulu, lalu menarik pelan Baekhyun memasuki kamar mereka. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan keduanya pada pagi hari yang cerah seperti ini.

Di lain sisi, Jongin yang sekarang tengah menerangkan mengenai tugas milik Kyungsoo begitu terlihat kalem, penjelasannya yang mengupaya agar tugas di susun dengan sebaik mungkin terdengar detail. Kyungsoo takjub melihatnya. Jongin memang cerdas. Tidak sia-sia pria itu bersekolah di Amerika. Wajah Jongin yang serius itu membuat mata Kyungsoo terpaku, dia tak pernah melihat Jongin seserius ini dalam mengerjakan tugas. Terlebih tugas itu bukan miliknya, melainkan milik Kyungsoo.

Jongin melirik kekasihnya yang hanya memberi pandangan terkagum seolah menatap Jongin bagaikan emas paling langka, dan mengabaikan penjelasan panjang lebar barusan. "Kau bilang, aku tidak boleh terus menerus menatapmu. Sekarang, kenapa jadi kau sendiri yang terus menatapku?"

Suara berat itu menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari rasa keterpanaan pada pria di hadapannya. Dia sedikit gelagapan dan berusaha bersikap tenang seperti biasa. "Y-ya, sampai dimana tadi?" tanyanya, kikuk. Menyelipkan helai rambut di balik telinga kanan dengan refleks, berniat menghilangkan rasa malunya sesaat.

"Hm, tugasmu tidak jauh beda dengan tugasku. Kita kerumahku sekarang. Kurasa, mengambil contoh dari skripsiku untuk tugas ini tidak buruk. Lagipula, nilai tugas akhirku tidak bisa dibilang kecil, kau tahu? Tak apa 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat menerima tawaran manis barusan, sedang Jongin tertawa pelan melihatnya. Yah, dibantu mengerjakan tugas akhir boleh juga. Lagipula, tugas ini membuat Kyungsoo teramat pusing, dan tergolong sangat rumit bagi orang yang tidak terlalu minat belajar bisnis seperti Kyungsoo. Dengan adanya Jongin, dia seperti mendapatkan semangatnya kembali untuk tetap menjadi mahasiswa fakultas bisnis.

.

.

.

Aroma maskulin langsung menggelitiki hidung Kyungsoo begitu dia masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin. Sejak kecil sampai lulus Junior High School, dulu Kyungsoo sering bermain disini. Meski sewaktu kecil dulu Jongin mengajaknya bermain robot dan mobil mainan, tetapi Kyungsoo lebih memilih diam dengan berbagai macam buku koleksi cerpen anak-anak. Dia memang suka membaca sejak kecil.

Jongin mengajaknya untuk duduk di karpet berbulu tebal dekat ranjang. Kyungsoo menurut dan diam selagi Jongin membuka koper yang dibawanya dari Amerika, pria itu belum sempat membenahi barang-barangnya. Dia mengambil laptop dari sana, beberapa berkas dan alat tulis.

Kemudian mereka sama-sama membuka laptop masing-masing. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat pria itu begitu semangat membantunya. Jongin menjelaskan mengenai materi tugas, dengan tanggap Kyungsoo dapat mengerti lalu segera mengerjakan tugas miliknya sendiri. Sudah menjelang sore mereka terus disibukan dengan hal itu, setelah beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya tugas bisa di selesaikan dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo mendesah lega, sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum geli sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Jongin-ah, terima kasih." Ujar Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman yang masih tersungging.

Sementara pria itu hanya mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban. Mereka diam terpaku sambil menelisik wajah masing-masing. Perasaan rindu masih menyisa banyak di hati keduanya. Tanpa sadar, Jongin mendekatkan wajah pelan-pelan, dan Kyungsoo mulai memejamkan mata siap untuk hal itu.

"Jongin-ah.. Kyungsoo-ya.. eomma membuat cemilan!"

Ketika suara feminim khas Yixing berseru, lantas membuat mereka menjauhkan diri. Terlihat Yixing memasuki kamar Jongin dengan satu piring cup cake cokelat, lalu menaruhnya di tengah-tengah Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Selamat menikmati.." ujar ibu cantik ini dengan ceria. Sementara Kyungsoo menyahut tak kalah ceria, ia berkata terima kasih dan terkekeh saat mendapati Jongin hanya mendengus pelan. Merasa sedikit sebal karna tiba-tiba sang eomma datang mengganggu kebersamaanya dengan Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya Yixing sudah tahu mereka hendak berciuman, wanita itu hanya mengerjainya. Tadi Yixing mundur beberapa langkah dari ambang pintu kamar, berseru bahwa dia sudah membuat cemilan, lalu memasuki kamar anak laki-lakinya dan tertawa geli mendapati mereka saling diam dengan wajah memerah malu.

Masih tertawa terkekeh-tekekeh, Yixing berjalan anggun keluar dari sana. Ketika itu juga Kyungsoo bergerak mengecup singkat bibir Jongin lalu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, wajahnya memerah malu karna ia berani mengecup pria itu lebih dulu. Jongin sendiri malah tertawa pelan, di usaknya puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, diambang pintu nampak Yixing dan Joonmyeon—yang baru saja pulang dari kantor melihat kejadian barusan. Mereka terkikik tanpa suara. Kemudian Yixing menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon dengan pandangan geli. "Mereka manis sekali, bukan?" ucapnya berkomentar.

Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan. "Dasar anak muda." Katanya, masih sambil tertawa kecil.

Tiba-tiba Yixing mendekat lalu mengecup bibir Joonmyeon dengan cepat. "Aku ingin melakukan seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan pada Jongin." lalu wanita itu tertawa lagi, ia membungkam mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan lantas segera berlari menghindari Joonmyeon yang mengejarnya sambil berteriak minta lagi.

.

.

.

Dua bulan telah berlalu. Tak terasa begitu lulus kuliah selama tiga tahun, Jongdae dan Minseok telah menikah. Di acara pernikahan mereka, tampak Jongin dan Kyungsoo berbincang ria dengan Heechul setelah mereka sudah mengucapkan selamat pada sang pengantin baru. Walau cucunya sedang menikah, rupanya Heechul malah lebih sibuk dengan para tamu.

"Sudah lama tidak melihatmu, Jongin." Heechul tersenyum memperhatikan pria yang terlihat dewasa di hadapannya. Sementara di sisi Jongin ada Kyungsoo yang menggandeng lengan pria itu.

"Ku dengar, selama empat tahun kau tinggal di Amerika."

"Ah, iya halmeoni. Awalnya aku tidak pernah menduga akan menetap disana selama itu." Jongin menjawab pelan, ia melirik wajah Kyungsoo yang nampak ceria. Berpikir bahwa ia sungguh bahagia dapat bersama kembali dengan kekasihnya.

Heechul ikut menatap Kyungsoo. "Pasti berat untukmu, Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia menganggukan kepala dua kali. "Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, halmeoni." Lalu, Kyungsoo balas menatap Jongin. "Dia sudah kembali." Ujarnya.

Melihat dua anak muda dihadapannya tak segan membuat Heechul tersenyum. Ia beralih memandangi kedua tangannya sendiri. Tangan itulah yang dapat membuat cairan ajaib untuk merubah Kyungsoo. Heechul merasa bangga dengan ilmu sihirnya. Meski memang tidak logis, bagi Heechul.. sihir itu nyata. Ketika kembali mengalihkan pandang, dia sadar bahwa acara pernihakan ini semakin ramai saja.

"Oh, aku harus menyambut tamu yang lain." Heechul menunjuk orang yang sedang menyalami ayah dan ibu Jongdae dari jarak beberapa meter mereka berdiri. "Aku akan kesana. Kalian nikmatilah pesta ini."

Sebelum Heechul benar-benar pergi, Jongin segera menghentikan langkahnya. "Halmeoni, terima kasih." Ujar Jongin.

Heechul tersenyum, ia sangat mengerti maksud Jongin. Kemudian, Kyungsoo berujar bahwa dia ingin berbincang dengan Luhan sebentar.

Selagi melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berbicara pada seorang gadis, Heechul menyahut pelan, "Sama-sama, Jongin. Jagalah Kyungsoo. Dia sudah banyak berkorban untukmu, Kyungsoo rela menjadi seperti itu semata-mata demi dirimu."

"Iya. Aku janji akan menjaganya. Termasuk untuk tidak membuat luka di dalam maupun di luar."

Mendengar ujaran barusan Heechul malah tertawa ringan. Lagi-lagi dia mengerti ucapan Jongin. "Tidak lagi. Tidak ada efek apapun dalam dirinya. Kyungsoo sudah telak menjadi perempuan, seumur hidup dia akan seperti itu. Jangan khawatir."

Jongin tercengang, dia belum mengetahui yang satu ini. "Jadi..."

"Iya. Itu benar, jangan takut melihatnya terluka, Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjaganya." Heechul terkekeh melihat Jongin termangu dan belum sanggup mengucapkan kata-kata. "Aku permisi dulu." Pamit wanita itu.

Setelah kepergian Heechul, Jongin langsung berjalan cepat mendekati Kyungsoo. Dia segera manarik tangannya hingga membuat Luhan dan Sehun terheran-heran. Kyungsoo begitu bingung menghadapi Jongin saat ini, namun ia membiarkan kekasihnya membawa mereka ke taman yang terlihat sepi—yang berdekatan dengan gedung acara pernikahan Jongdae dan Minseok.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau akan menjadi perempuan selamanya?" Jongin memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo erat-erat. Ia tatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan bahagia.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap, dan setelahnya wanita itu ditarik untuk dipeluk oleh Jongin. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku akan menjadi perempuan sampai kapanpun." Ujarnya sembari terkekeh.

"Syukurlah.." Jongin bergumam lirih. "Aku ingin melihat tubuhmu terluka. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa benar tidak ada efek apapun dalam dirimu." Tiba-tiba pria itu melepas pelukan.

"Yak! Kau gila?" Tak segan Kyungsoo memprotes. Mana mau tubuhnya terluka meski itu hanya luka kecil.

"Baiklah, hanya lecet saja, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan itu, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Selama ini, ia juga belum pernah terluka hingga tak tahu apa benar tubuhnya tidak berefek apapun. Yang Kyungsoo ingat mengenai efek dulu, jika tubuhnya terasa sakit sedikit saja akan membuat ia terbunuh. Kyungsoo jadi penasaran dengan hal ini. Setelah berpikir cukup lama. Ia menyodorkan lengannya seraya berujar, "Baik. Kalau begitu cakar saja lenganku."

Jongin tersenyum, bukan senyuman biasa tetapi lebih cenderung menyeringai. Pria itu menggeleng pelan seraya berujar, "Aku punya cara lain."

Ketika hendak bertanya, bibir Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu dipagut olehnya. Pria itu menciumnya sangat kasar hingga Kyungsoo sendiri kewalahan. Jongin berhasil menggigit dan membuat bibir Kyungsoo sedikit lecet. Ciuman mereka berakhir dengan ringisan Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin nyengir bersalah.

"Ini sakit!" keluh wanita itu. Ia menatap Jongin kesal sembari mengelus bibirnya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku.." Jongin ikut mengelus bibir kekasihnya dengan ibu jari, ia sangat merasa bersalah namun begitu penasaran juga. Dia hanya ingin memastikan saja. Hhh.. padahal Jongin sudah berjanji akan menjaga Kyungsoo. Aigoo..

Namun, rasa kesal itu seakan menghilang ketika Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa tidak terjadi sesuatu pada tubuhnya. "Aku baik-baik saja?" ia bergumam, lalu beralih menatap Jongin yang penuh rona ceria.

"Ya, kau baik." Sahut Jongin pelan. Ia sungguh bahagia dengan semua ini.

Tak peduli rasa perih serta bibir yang mungkin terlihat bengkak, Kyungsoo meraih leher Jongin untuk di peluknya erat-erat. "Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin. Oh.. syukurlah.."

Untuk sekarang, tak ada hal yang membahagiakan selain ini. Kemudian, mereka berpamitan pada Jongdae dan Minseok untuk pulang karna hari sudah semakin malam. Yah, seperti biasa mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu pada pagi dan siang hari di rumah masing-masing, lalu pergi ke kampus bersama, sedangkan pada malam harinya mereka tidur di apartemen. Rutinitas itu membuat orang tua masing-masing mulai jengah akhir-akhir ini.

Jongin memang melanjutkan kuliah di Korea, dan satu kampus dengan Kyungsoo. Meski berbeda kelas, keduanya sering mengerjakan tugas bersama. Seperti sekarang ini, setelah sampai dan mengganti pakaian rumahan, mereka berdua tengah berada di kamar tidur sembari mengerjakan tugas. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sendiri memang sengaja meletakan sebagian pakaian dan alat-alat belajar mereka di apartemen.

Pada keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo terbangun dan langsung tersenyum mendapati ia dalam pelukan Jongin. Membiarkan kekasihnya tertidur, Kyungsoo melepaskan diri pelan-pelan sambil menuruni ranjang. Ketika sedang membuat teh hangat, tiba-tiba kecupan di pipi mengagetkannya. Kyungsoo berbalik lalu memukul dada Jongin yang telanjang.

Pukulan yang tak terasa sakit itu malah membuat Jongin tertawa. Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo untuk duduk di _ kitchen set, _membuka kedua lutut wanita itu agar Jongin bisa berada di antaranya.

Sambil memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo, ia tersenyum geli sembari berujar, "Kali ini apa alasan kita?" tanya Jongin mendongak karna wajah Kyungsoo sedikit berada di atasnya.

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sembari meletakkan kedua tangan untuk melingkar di pundak Jongin. "Bilang saja kalau kita mempunyai tugas yang harus di selesaikan bersama. Lagipula kau 'kan sering membantuku mengerjakannya."

"Itu alasan yang sangat sering kita gunakan." Sahut Jongin, sedikit bingung harus bagaimana lagi. Selama dua bulan ini mereka begitu jarang tidur di rumah, melainkan tidur di apartemen. Meski hanya tidur, namun mereka tak pernah melakukan hal 'jauh' lagi.

Dan benar saja. Ketika Jongin telah mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Nampak Baekhyun menyambut mereka dengan tampangnya yang nyaris menyaingi 'makhluk seram pencabut nyawa'. Wanita itu tak segan berkacak pinggang sambil mengomel, "Tidur di apartemen lagi?" sambil mendengus malas, ia beralih menatap Jongin.

"Pasti mengerjakan tugas. Itu 'kan alasan kalian? Hahh..! Aku sudah menduganya. Dan, hentikan tawa jahilmu, Jongin!" Baekhyun segera menegur begitu Jongin terlihat tertawa terkekeh-kekeh sambil mengusap tengkuk. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum bersalah.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh membelakangi sepasang anak muda itu. Ia melipat kedua tangan di dada sembari bergumam pelan, hingga hanya ia yang dapat mendengarnya sendiri. "Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah terlalu sering tidur di apartemen. Apa sebaiknya mereka tinggal disana saja seperti saat SMA dulu? Lagipula, mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa. Ah, aku akan bicarakan ini dengan Chanyeol, Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Ya, sebaiknya begitu dari pada pulang-pergi seperti ini."

.

.

.

Kembali tinggal di apartemen. Sungguh hadiah yang teramat istimewa bagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo sendiri. Awalnya orang tua masing-masing cukup ragu memikirkan hal itu. Pasalnya, sekarang Kyungsoo perempuan. Namun jika menyadari usia Jongin-Kyungsoo sekarang, sudah waktunya mereka belajar hidup berumah tangga. Tinggal menunggu kapan Jongin dan Kyungsoo sendiri memutuskan untuk mengikat hubungan suami-istri.

Sama seperti saat masih duduk di bangku SHS dulu, Kyungsoo maupun Jongin sendiri hanya melakukan hal sewajarnya di apartemen mereka. Meski berbeda kelas di perjalanan _study _S1, keduanya selalu mengerjakan tugas bersama. Dan sekarang, mereka sedang santai menikmati hari libur semester pertama.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Jongin nampak duduk nyaman di sofa sambil menatap televisi, menunggu acara olahraga yang akan tayang beberapa menit lagi. Dari arah belakang, terlihat Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat lalu mendudukan diri di samping pria itu. Rasanya seperti mengulang kejadian saat mereka bercinta untuk pertama kali, dan mungkin sekarang akan terjadi lagi.

Ketika melirik Kyungsoo, rasanya Jongin seperti kehilangan napas untuk sesaat. Melihat kekasihnya hanya diam saja sambil ikut menatap televisi, Jongin malah meraih remot dan mematikannya. Berpikir bahwa selama ini ia begitu sulit mengendalikan diri jika di dekat wanita itu, dan hanya berdua seperti sekarang benar-benar menggoda Jongin. Ditatapnya Kyungsoo sebentar, lalu perlahan menarik lengan Kyungsoo agar duduk di pangkuannya bagaikan anak koala. Membuat rok gaun tidur yang ia kenakan jadi terangkat memperlihatkan kedua pahanya yang mulus.

"Kenapa di matikan?" Kyungsoo bertanya heran sambil melingkarkan tangan mengitari leher Jongin. Suaranya mendadak terdengar menggoda.

"Ada yang lebih menarik perhatianku." Jongin merasa sulit berpikir di antara gejolak hasrat yang ia rasakan saat ini. Selama mereka sudah kembali tinggal di apartemen, Kyungsoo selalu menggunakan piyama ketika tidur, dan kenapa sekarang hanya memakai gaun tipis. Hal itu godaan bagi Jongin sendiri, dan tergolong godaan paling berat.

Melihat Kyungsoo sedikit memiringkan kepala, menatapnya penuh tanya seolah mengatakan 'Siapa yang menarik perhatian disini?', dengan wajah menggemaskan wanita itu membuat Jongin berkata parau. "Kau, tentu." Pria ini bisa merasakan payudara Kyungsoo menempel telak pada dadanya. Sial. Rupanya Kyungsoo tidak memakai bra.

Wanita itu mendekatkan wajah sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. Ia tahu, Jongin menginginkannya. Sebenarnya ia juga menginginkan hal ini, hanya saja Kyungsoo belum mau melakukannya. Sekarang, dia benar-benar menginginkan Jongin. "_Touch me like you do.." _ujarnya berbisik.

"Apa?" Jongin sedikit terperangah. Bukan karna ia tidak bisa mendengar, bukan juga tidak tahu arti perkataan dari suara menggoda barusan. Jongin sangat mengerti bahasa inggris, juga telinganya dalam keadaan baik. Dia hanya perlu di yakinkan kalau Kyungsoo serius dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Tidak, tidak." Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil mendengus geli. "Aku hanya bercanda. Sekarang, ayo kita tidur." Lalu wanita itu mengecup ujung hidung Jongin.

Apapun yang Kyungsoo katakan, tangan Jongin yang memang sedari tadi sudah memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo mulai meremas pelan disana. "Kau yakin?" ia berkata lirih. Jongin mendekatkan wajah ke samping untuk memberi kecupan di area cuping telinga Kyungsoo yang sensitif, kemudian turun mengendus lehernya, juga mengecup pundak terbuka itu dengan sensual.

Jongin tersenyum puas ketika melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah mengerutkan wajah menikmati. "Aku menginginkanmu.." bisik Jongin sambil mencium sebelah pipi kekasihnya yang sudah memerah manis.

"Uhm.. aku—"

Ketika Kyungsoo ingin membalas ucapannya, Jongin sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman. Menyesapi bibir atas bawah wanita itu penuh kerinduan. Pecah sudah pertahan Jongin, ia sungguh dibuat gila dengan Kyungsoo yang begitu bergairah. Pria itu tak perlu jawaban izin dari Kyungsoo. Tangannya mulai membelai pelan-pelan, merasakan keindahan tubuh ramping Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak menolak, dia sibuk meremas rambut kecoklatan Jongin yang terasa halus. Karna ia juga merindukan sentuhan pria ini.

Di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka, dengan lidah yang saling membelit dan menyesapi bibir satu sama lain. Tangan Jongin mulai menurun ke bawah, menyentuh pantat Kyungsoo yang padat. Meremas bongkahan lembut itu sebentar lalu mengangkat tubuhnya selagi Jongin bangkit berdiri, berjalan pelan ke arah kamar dengan Kyungsoo yang ada di gendongannya, lalu membaringkan tubuh mereka berdua di atas kasur yang empuk setelah menutup pintu kamar tidur dengan kaki.

Kyungsoo menikmati Jongin yang kini berada di atasnya tengah mendominasi ciuman mereka. Perlahan tangan pria ini menelusup masuk ke dalam gaun tipisnya, menyentuh payudara padatnya yang halus sebelum melepas gaun tidur Kyungsoo yang berwarna putih, juga beserta celana dalamnya. Dengan gerak cepat tanpa membuang waktu, Jongin segera melepas itu semua.

Sejenak dia terpana penuh kekaguman menatap pemandangan indah dari tubuh Kyungsoo yang lembut. Sambil menarik kaos polos dari kepala, melepas boxer dan _underware _hitam miliknya, Jongin terus memandangi tubuh telanjang manis di bawahnya. Berpikir bahwa payudara Kyungsoo begitu menggoda Jongin untuk segera menjamah.

Pipi Kyungsoo sudah memerah ketika melihat tubuh Jongin tanpa apapun yang menghalangi. Meski bertambah dewasa, pria itu justru semakin memesona. Yang paling dia sukai adalah bagian perut semi kotak milik Jongin. Pria itu tidak berubah, dia selalu bisa membuat Kyungsoo merona hanya karna melihat kesejatian laki-lakinya.

Hasrat sudah terasa sampai ke ubun-ubun, namun Jongin masih ingin mereka menikmati malam ini. Dia kembali memagut bibir Kyungsoo yang terasa manis, sebelah tangan sudah merambat naik untuk meremas payudara Kyungsoo bergantian, selagi tangan yang lain bergerak memisahkan kedua kakinya guna dilebarkan. Menggoda kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang hangat dan menyelipkan satu jari kedalam sana pelan-pelan, lalu menambah dua jari lagi serta ritme gerakan keluar-masuk semakin dipercepat. Pria itu bisa merasakan jari-jarinya begitu terhimpit ketat didalam sana.

Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan disela ciuman mereka, tangannya terus meremas rambut Jongin yang mulai basah untuk menyalurkan rasa kenikmatan tanpa kata. Selagi Jongin terus melakukan pemanasan, pria itu tahu bagian tubuhnya sudah menegang kuat, siap bergerak cepat dan terasa ingin meledak. Meski begitu, Jongin masih ingin menikmati Kyungsoo. Dia melepas jarinya, lalu beralih menyesapi leher Kyungsoo yang mulai lembab karna peluh.

"Nghh.. Jonginh.." Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Jongin sedang melukis ruam merah di bagian kulit leher, bahu, dada dan kedua payudara. Kyungsoo selalu menyukai cara Jongin ketika menyentuhnya, pria ini begitu mengagumkan.

Mendesah penuh nikmat saat Jongin maraup puncak payudara Kyungsoo yang membusung, mencari-cari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan benda lembut itu yang menjadi candu. Menyesap salah satunya, sementara yang lain di remas penuh gairah. Tangan nakal Jongin mempermainkan puncak merah muda itu sampai mengeras hingga Kyungsoo tidak berhenti untuk mendesah. Rambut Jongin yang basah karna keringat di jadikan pelampiasannya, Kyungsoo terus mengacak surai itu.

Kemudian Jongin bergerak mengecupi telinga Kyungsoo yang sentitif seraya berbisik serak dengan suaranya yang dalam. "Aku akan memulai." Ketara sekali ia sudah tak dapat menahan lagi gejolak hasrat laki-lakinya. Sambil masih mencium cuping telinga Kyungsoo dan menggigit kecil disana, Jongin menuntun kejantananya dan berhasil menyatukan tubuh mereka dalam sekali hentak. Kyungsoo memekik namun Jongin segera membungkam bibirnya yang candu.

Otot kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang menjepit benar-benar membuat Jongin gila, ingin rasanya dia langsung bergerak cepat, namun rupanya raut wajah Kyungsoo memperlihatkan bahwa wanita itu masih perlu menyesuaikan diri dengan bagian bawah yang terasa penuh. Terlihat pada kedua tangan wanita ini sedikit bergetar saat meremas sprai erat-erat.

"Sayangku.." Jongin berujar setengah mendesah sambil menggerakan pinggulnya mundur perlahan. Dia merendahkan tubuh untuk mencium kening Kyungsoo dan menebarkan kecupan manis di sisi wajahnya yang merona merah. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya penuh sayang sembari memajukan pinggulnya, masih dengan gerak pelan-pelan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. Tanganya beralih menangkup rahang Jongin untuk kembali menautkan bibir mereka sesaat. "Lakukan.. lebih cepat." Ia berkata parau di depan bibir Jongin yang menggoda. Pria itu menciumnya lagi, mempertemukan lidah mereka yang kemudian saling membelit penuh gairah, seiring Jongin menggerakan tubuh guna memberi hentakan teratur didalam Kyungsoo. Untuk beberapa menit, hentakan itu mulai terasa cepat hingga Kyungsoo ikut bergerak berlawanan.

"Akh!"

Tersungging senyum saat Jongin menemukan titik nikmat Kyungsoo yang terdalam, dan dia dibuat gila untuk menyentaknya berulang-ulang semakin kuat. Desah kenikmatan saling bersahut di antara bibir mereka dalam jarak dekat. Suara Kyungsoo yang terus menyerukan namanya terasa manis di telinga.

Jongin terus menyentak didalam sana hingga sudah terasa puncaknya hampir sampai. "Ugh.. aku akan mengeluarkannya di luar." Beberapa hentakan kuat dilakukan, Kyungsoo menggeleng dan memeluk Jongin erat.

"Tidak." Katanya sambil terengah. "Didalam, keluarkan didalam." Sambung Kyungsoo berbisik, menahan desahannya yang tanpa henti.

"Tapi—"

"Tak apa. Didalam, Jonginhh.. nghh.." tangan Kyungsoo yang meremas rambut Jongin kini menarik pria itu untuk mengecup pipinya sekilas. "Jangan khawatir. Lakukan saja." Ujarnya. Dia tidak khawatir akan hal ini. Karna sikap Baekhyun yang rutin merawat diri tertular pada Kyungsoo. Dia jadi sering memperhatikan kesehatan serta bulanannya dengan teliti. Baekhyun benar-benar mengajarkan ia untuk menjadi wanita sesungguhnya. Dan saat ini, Kyungsoo tak sedang masa subur. Jadi dia tidak mengkhawatirkan jika Jongin akan keluar di dalam.

Kyungsoo mendesah panjang saat dirinya sampai puncak, sedangkan Jongin masih semangat menggerakkan pinggul penuh energi. Untuk beberapa detik pria itu ikut menggeram nikmat ketika puncaknya telah sampai dan menyembur didalam Kyungsoo.

"Arghh... Kyungh.."

Terengah-engah mereka berusaha mengatur napas satu sama lain. Jongin tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. "Aku belum selesai, sayang." Lalu berbisik seraya membalikan tubuh kekasihnya yang penuh peluh.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut saat itu, namun segera menopang tubuhnya dengan siku dan lutut yang mengangkang diatas kasur. Detik itu juga Jongin memegang pinggulnya. Sambil menggeram rendah dia melesakkan kembali kejantanan ke dalam Kyungsoo dari belakang, menyentaknya dengan keras seperti tadi, bahkan ini lebih kuat.

Posisi Kyungsoo yang menungging seperti ini membuat Jongin terpana dan semakin bernafsu. Punggung mulus penuh keringat, serta pantat yang padat membuat Kyungsoo semakin terlihat seksi. Lebih nikmat lagi saat ini kejantanannya seperti tenggelam penuh ke dalam Kyungsoo dan terasa begitu memeluk erat-erat di dalam sana. Jongin mengecup punggung lembab itu sembari mempermainkan payudara Kyungsoo sebentar.

"Ahh... Jonginh..."

Tubuh Kyungsoo ikut bergerak berlawanan arah seiring gerak tubuh Jongin yang semakin semangat. Rasa nikmat berlebih mendera tubuhnya yang kembali terasa menegang. Ia bisa merasakan kejantanan Jongin membesar didalam kewanitaannya yang menyempit. Beberapa menit setelah hentakan keras itu berlalu, mereka sama-sama kembali mencapai kenikmatan.

Tak kuat lagi Kyungsoo langsung ambruk menimpa kasur. Wanita itu tersenyum lemah mendapati Jongin kini sedang berbaring di sampingnya sambil mengusap peluh didahi Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Dia sendiri bergerak mendekat guna mengecup dahi Jongin yang di banjiri keringat. Kyungsoo selalu suka melihat Jongin berkeringat. Pria itu sungguh memesona.

"Kau mengagumkan. Aku sungguh mencintaimu.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar perkataan tulus barusan, pipinya terasa menghangat saat mendapati mata Jongin menatapnya penuh pandangan memuja. Tangan wanita itu terulur membelai pipi Jongin, berusaha membalas ungkapan tulus kekasihnya melewati sentuhan. Ini kedua kalinya mereka bercinta.

Melihat wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang merona manis, membuat Jongin tak tahan untuk dapat memeluknya lagi. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo naik ke atas tubuh Jongin dengan kaki yang dilipat, menggenggam kejantanan pria itu yang masih menegang untuk kembali memasuki kewanitaannya yang licin. Kyungsoo mendesis nikmat, memandangi otot-otot Jongin begitu indah di bawahnya.

Jongin tersenyum, membiarkan Kyungsoo mencari kepuasaanya sendiri. Wanita itu merendahkan tubuh dan menyerang bibirnya penuh gairah. Sedang Jongin sendiri membawa tangannya untuk meremas pantat Kyungsoo dengan gemas, sesekali membantu pergerakan wanita itu.

Jongin menikmati ini, tetapi seiring Kyungsoo yang bergerak naik-turun guna memanjakan kejantananya, membuat dia kembali dirundung hasrat menggebu. Seketika Jongin membalikkan tubuh menjadi diatas Kyungsoo, membawa kaki wanita itu agar bersandar di bahunya. Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin kembali mengambil alih permainan, membuat ia yang kini berada di bawahnya hanya mendesah pasrah. Desah nikmat kembali bersahutan seiring Jongin menggerakan pinggul penuh semangat. Ini adalah malam paling istimewa baginya.

Kyungsoo meraih leher pria itu untuk menautkan bibir mereka hingga pertarungan lidah kembali terjadi. Selagi tangan Jongin yang terus meremas payudaranya, Kyungsoo tak berhenti mendesah di sela ciuman mereka. Baginya, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Dan Jongin berpikir, bahwa dia ingin mencoba semua posisi bercinta dengan Kyungsoo kali ini.

.

.

.

"Aku hamil!"

Semua mata terpaku pada senyuman lebar pria dan wanita yang duduk bersebelahan. Tampak si pria terus bergumam ceria mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya sembari mengecup pelipis sang wanita.

"Usianya baru enam minggu." Tambahnya.

"_Thanks, baby. _Oh, akhirnya aku akan menjadi ayah." Kris membelai kepala Zitao penuh sayang. Sedang wanita itu sendiri mengangguk lucu. Tanpa malu di hadapan teman-teman kampusnya, serta mereka berada di dalam cafeteria yang di penuhi mahasiswa, Zitao dan Kris tetap bersikap mesra satu sama lain.

"Oh, ayolah.. kenapa kalian hanya diam?" Kemudian Kris beralih menatap satu persatu wajah teman-temannya. Dia dan Zitao mengumpulkan teman-teman mereka di cafe' ini untuk memberitahu berita bahagia tentang kehamilan Zitao, dan hanya diam yang menjadi pilihan teman-teman mereka untuk merespon.

Terlihat Luhan yang kini menundukkan kepala entah kenapa, sedang Sehun hanya menatap sendu istrinya yang berubah murung. Lalu Jongdae yang tampak cemberut, sementara Minseok sang istri yang tersenyum ikut bahagia. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memberi senyuman lebar, berbeda dengan Jongin yang mendegus malas. Jongin semakin iri dengan berita itu. Saat ini dia dan Kyungsoo masih berstatus kekasih, dan teman-temannya sudah menikah bahkan Kris sekarang adalah calon ayah.

"Yak, ada apa dengan kalian..?" Kris kembali berkata, notasi suaranya berubah sedikit jengah. Sementara, Zitao hanya menatap bingung.

"Salamat untuk kalian!"

Orang pertama yang menyahut adalah Kyungsoo, yang membuat Kris dan Zitao kembali menyungging senyum.

"Selamat juga. Aku ikut bahagia, Zitao-ya. Hm, pasti senang sekali menjadi wanita hamil."

Zitao tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa mendengar perkataan Minseok barusan, sedangkan Kris hanya tersenyum geli menanggapinya. "Kalau ingin seperti Zitao, kau dan Jongdae harus 'bekerja' _full _setiap malam." Ujar Kris melirik Jongdae yang masih cemberut.

Minseok merona mendengar itu, ketika menyadari suaminya hanya terdiam. Dia pun berkata heran. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku iri. Aku juga ingin menjadi ayah seperti Kris." Jongdae berkata terang-terangan dengan notasi sedikit bersungut-sungut. Pasalnya mereka baru saja menikah dan masih sedang memilih-milih sebuah rumah pribadi yang sesuai untuk keduanya.

Sebenarnya Jongdae sudah menyarankan agar menempati sebuah apartemen dari jauh-jauh hari sebelum menikah. Namun istrinya menolak untuk tinggal disana. Jadilah Jongdae mengikuti kemauan Minseok, dan sampai saat ini wanita itu belum memberi pendapat yang positif mengenai tempat tinggal. Terlebih mereka tidak ada waktu untuk berbulan madu karna sibuk kuliah. Mereka tak bisa mengambil cuti begitu saja.

Sekarang, Jongdae dan Minseok masih tinggal di rumah orang tua. Kadang dirumah Minseok, kadang juga dirumah Jongdae. Tiap kali ingin berhubungan intim, sepasang pengantin baru ini selalu mendengar suara bisik-bisik orang tua mereka yang sedang 'menguping' dari balik pintu kamar, hingga rasanya Jongdae merasa tidak nyaman untuk melakukan itu dengan Minseok. Dia ingin segera mempunyai tempat tinggal sendiri.

Minseok terkekeh melihat raut wajah merengut Jongdae. "Kau tahu, aku sudah menemukan apartemen yang sesuai."

"Benarkah?" Seketika mata Jongdae berbinar-binar. "Kapan kita pindah?" tanyanya antusias.

Sebelum menjawab, Minseok tertawa pelan. "Secepatnya, Jongdae-ya."

"Ah.. syukurlah. Terima kasih, sayang."

Minseok terkekeh sambil memejamkan mata sejenak ketika suaminya mendekat dan memberi kecupan singkat di dahi.

Sementara itu, Luhan sudah kembali memperlihatkan wajah cerianya. Dia yang memang duduk tepat di sebelah Zitao, mulai meraih sebelah tangan wanita muda yang sedang hamil itu. "Zi, jagalah kesehatanmu. Kau harus mengatur pola makan, dan posisi tidur serta waktu yang teratur. Ada baiknya kau berolahraga sebentar setiap pagi, hanya sebentar saja dan latihlah penapasanmu mulai dari sekarang. Jangan berkerja terlalu berat, dan minta tolong Kris untuk—"

"Luhan-jie.., aku tahu." Zitao balas menggenggam tangan Luhan. Dia tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih atas perhatian Luhan. Zitao tahu dari hanya melihat ekspresi istri dari Sehun ini, mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran spesialis kandungan itu pasti akan mengocehnya setiap hari. Terlebih, Luhan pernah keguguran, Zitao mengerti jika wanita itu begitu khawatir padanya.

Zitao menghela napas pelan sebelum berkata lagi. "Aku tidak melanjutkan _study _S1-ku. Cukup tiga tahun saja."

"Bagus." Luhan tersenyum. Keputusan Zitao untuk tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya itu sangat tepat, lagipula mana mungkin dia meneruskan belajar dalam kondisi hamil begitu. Kemudian Luhan beralih menatap Sehun yang mengucapkan kata selamat pada Kris. Setelah percakapannya dengan Zitao berakhir, dia mulai menunduk lagi. Teringat saat dia hamil dulu, Luhan begitu bahagia. Dia menghela napas, bukan saatnya untuk kembali larut dalam kesedihan.

"Kau menginginkannya?"

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali saat Sehun berbisik tanya padanya. "Menginginkan? Apa?"

Sehun membuang napas pelan, lalu menggenggam sebelah tangan Luhan yang terasa hangat. "Kau ingin seperti Zitao? Hamil.. lagi?"

Lantas Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Tentu." Katanya. Dia memberi senyuman manis untuk Sehun dan berkata, "Setelah aku lulus dan menjadi dokter."

Mendengar itu, Sehun ikut tersenyum dan mencium punggung tangan istrinya penuh perasaan. "Baiklah, setelah lulus.., ayo kita buat 'Hana' yang lain." Ujarnya ceria.

'Hana' adalah nama yang diberi Sehun dan Luhan untuk anak mereka yang telah pergi lebih dulu. Anak mereka memang perempuan. Janin dalam usia lima bulan, sudah bisa terlihat jenis kelaminnya. Terkadang juga dalam usia enam sampai tujuh baru bisa terlihat.

"Aku ada kelas. Dan, selamat untuk kalian." Tiba-tiba Jongin berdiri. Dia memberi senyuman terbaiknya untuk Kris dan Zitao yang sedang berbahagia.

"Kyung, aku masuk kelas dulu." Setelah mengecup kepala Kyungsoo, pria itu pun beranjak meninggalkan meja bundar cafe'.

"Ey, apa yang dia dapat dari negeri Paman Sam? Bukankah disana tergolong pergaulan yang sangat bebas di banding Korea. Kenapa bisa Jongin jadi rajin sekali..?"

Dari beberapa langkah, suara bariton khas Sehun terdengar pada indera pendengaran Jongin. Dia pun seketika berhenti dan berbalik badan ke arah meja bundar tadi. "Oh Sehun." Ujar Jongin sedikit keras, membuat teman-temannya terpusat pada pria itu, termasuk Kyungsoo. "_Simple _saja. Alasanku adalah Kyungsoo." Setelah berkata singkat, Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya yang mantap.

"Wow.. bukan hanya cerdas. Dia juga romantis."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan, ia hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Emm, aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan. Aku duluan ya.." wanita ini bangkit berdiri sambil membenarkan posisi tas bahunya. "Kris, tolong jaga Zitao kami." pesannya pada Kris sebelum benar-benar pergi, yang dijawab kata 'okay' beserta anggukan mantap dari suami Zitao itu.

Berhubung Kyungsoo sudah selesai dengan kelas yang ia ikuti hari ini, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu di perpus sembari menunggu Jongin. Kebetulan letak perpustakaan tak jauh dari kelas yang Jongin ikuti. Ketika Kyungsoo melewati kelas dan melirik ke jendela, dia tersenyum melihat kekasihnya sedang fokus mendengar penjelasan dosen. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki perpustakaan.

Terhitung sudah sekitar dua jam lamanya Kyungsoo terus belajar dan membaca buku didalam sana. Sekiranya Jongin mungkin sudah selesai, dia pun membereskan buku-bukunya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang penuh buku itu. Kyungsoo segera menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Tampak Myungsoo setengah berlari menghampiri. Wajah pria muda itu terlihat sumringah. Begitu sudah berdiri berhadapan, Myungsoo merogoh ransel dan menyodorkan surat undangan yang di terima Kyungsoo dengan perasaan penuh tanya.

"Datanglah ke acara pertunanganku." jelasnya ramah.

Seketika senyum manis tercipta di bibir Kyungsoo yang terkatup. Dia terkejut namun sungguh bahagia melihat orang yang pernah ditolaknya, kini menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Selama ini, Kyungsoo tak pernah lagi melihat Myungsoo meski mereka satu kampus. Wajar saja, pria itu tidak dalam jurusan yang sama. Dan sekarang, Myungsoo malah akan bertunangan.

"Terima kasih, Myungsoo. Aku akan datang." Sahut Kyungsoo tak kalah ramah. Dia sedikit kaget ketika Jongin sudah berdiri di sampingnya saat itu juga.

Myungsoo langsung berdehem sesaat melihat tatapan Jongin begitu mengitimidasi. "Kim Jongin." katanya berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatif yang mungkin bersemat dalam kepala pria itu. "Lama tidak bertemu. Aku pernah melihatmu disekitar kampus, dan baru berpapasan sekarang."

"Ya, lama tidak bertemu." Sahut Jongin, singkat nan dingin namun tersungging senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Myungsoo berdehem lagi, lalu ia pun berujar pamit karna seorang wanita memanggilnya sambil melambai. Ketika berdiri di samping wanita itu, Myungsoo tersenyum. Dia mulai menautkan jemari mereka dan berjalan bersama.

Ya, wanita itulah yang dapat mengalihkan dunianya. Dengan sikap gigih yang dimilikinya, ia dapat mencairkan hati Myungsoo yang sekeras batu es. Dengan kesabarannya, dia dapat menghangatkan sikap Myungsoo yang dingin bagai makhluk kutub. Meski saat SMA dulu Myungsoo selalu bersikap kasar padanya, namun dia tetap berdiri dan menunggu pria itu untuk datang dan bangkit dari keterpurukan. Hingga akhirnya, mereka saling jatuh cinta.

"Myungsoo-Sungyeol." Kyungsoo bergumam ketika membaca deret nama pasangan yang akan bertunangan itu. "Beruntung sekali..." Sambungnya, masih bergumam.

Jongin melirik undangan manis yang Kyungsoo pegang. Dia mendengus sesaat sampai Kyungsoo kembali memberi perhatiannya. "Pasti bahagia dapat bertunangan seperti mereka." Kyungsoo bergumam lagi, berharap Jongin mengerti perkataan serta kode yang ia perlihatkan.

Sepertinya, Jongin justru tidak tertarik membahas hal ini. Apa karna sikap Kyungsoo saat memberi 'kode' begitu buruk, atau Jongin yang terlalu bodoh untuk menangkap sinyal dari kekasihnya. Atau pula.. Jongin yang tidak berniat membahas tunangan, pernikahan atau semacamnya. Yang pasti, rasa kecewa terbesit di hati Kyungsoo. Berpikir bahwa sampai kapan mereka akan terus menjadi kekasih seperti ini? Ah, ia menyimpulkan mungkin mereka masih perlu waktu.

"Sudah selesai? Bisa kita pulang sekarang?" Akhirnya Kyungsoo berkata hal lain, mengalihkan arah pembicaraan yang mungkin tidak penting bagi Jongin. Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin tak akan menyahutinya mengenai pembicaraan tadi. Terlebih pria ini tidak terlalu menyukai Myungsoo.

"Ya, tentu." Jongin menyahut singkat. "Bisakah kali ini kau naik bus dulu? Aku harus mengerjakan tugas di luar." Melihat dahi Kyungsoo mengerut, Jongin pun berusaha agar kekasihnya tidak curiga. "Ngg.. aku akan pergi ke kantor ayahku."

"Tapi—"

"Aku pergi dulu. Berhati-hatilah.."

Kyungsoo menghela napas saat kekasihnya sudah berjalan menjauh. Dia terus menatap punggung tegap Jongin hingga beberapa detik kemudian sosok Ken datang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Kyung.." Sapa Ken ceria. "Kau sendiri?"

Kyungsoo kembali menghela napas sambil mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali meminta Jongin untuk mengantar ia ke toko buku—berniat mencari _referensi. _Tetapi, sepertinya Jongin juga sedang sibuk. Lamunan wanita itu segera berakhir karna Ken kembali menghalaunya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau belum makan?" tanya Ken sedikit khawatir. Dia tetap memberi perhatiannya yang berlebih pada Kyungsoo. Meski Kyungsoo hanyalah teman biasa.

"Tidak."

"Karna tugas?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. Ken selalu bisa menebak ekspresinya. Jika bukan karna Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo terlihat 'galau', hal apa lagi selain tugas yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Apa rencanamu, Kyung?"

"Ngg.. sebenarnya aku ingin ke toko buku, yah.. seperti biasa, untuk—"

"Aku antar."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo berbicara mengenai niatannya, Ken sudah lebih dulu menarik wanita itu.

"Yak!"

.

.

.

"Jongin!"

Kyungsoo berseru begitu dia keluar dari toko buku bersama Ken. Dilihatnya Jongin menoleh dan tercengang saat hendak memasuki mobil putihnya, dengan cepat ia segera melempar barang belanjaan ke dalam kendaraan canggih itu hingga mendarat di jok belakang. Nampaknya, Jongin habis keluar dari toko aksesories dan berbagai macam pernak-pernik lampion.

Tak hentinya mata Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sedikit heran. Bukankah pria itu akan mengunjungi kantor Joonmyeon? Mengapa bisa berada di pusat perbelanjaan seperti ini. Sedangkan Jongin malah menatap wajah Kyungsoo dan Ken bergantian. Dari kilat matanya, dia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai mereka.

Di hari yang menjelang sore seperti ini, kenapa Kyungsoo bisa bersama Ken. Di pusat perbelanjaan pula. Apa mereka sedang kencan? Itulah kalimat tanya yang sekiranya ada di kepala Jongin. Untuk sekarang, ia merasa tak bisa berpikir jernih. Jongin terpusat pada suatu rencananya di malam hari.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau pergi ke kan—"

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?" Jongin menyela, matanya beralih menatap Ken. "Dan kau?" tanya pria itu.

"Aku hanya mengantar Kyungsoo, jangan khawatir." Ken menyahut pelan. Dia berusaha agar suasana tetap membaik.

"Ayo pulang!"

Tanpa membuang waktu, Jongin langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk memasuki mobilnya, meninggalkan Ken sendirian disana. Selepas mereka berlalu, Ken menghela napas. Dia mulai berjalan sambil menunduk. Perasaan yang mungkin belum hilang untuk gadis milik Kim Jongin itu sungguh membuatnya tersiksa. Sampai kapan Ken harus seperti ini, memendam semua rasa perihnya sendirian hingga pada akhirnya dia merasa sedikit perih di bagian bahu akibat menabrak seseorang.

Tampak wanita muda membungkuk dan berujar maaf padanya, Ken balas membungkuk sekilas dan bergumam maaf juga. Tetapi, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa ragu dia mulai meraih sebuah dompet yang tergeletak begitu saja. Menghilangkan sikap sopan santunnya karna berani melacak benda milik orang lain, segera Ken melihat isi dompet tadi. Setelah membaca nama pada kartu identitas pemilik dompet, dia segera berlari menyusul wanita yang telah berjalan menjauh.

"Nona, dompet anda!"

Ken terlihat frustasi saat mahasiswa jurusan seni di bidang menari itu tidak menoleh. Pria ini sempat membaca kartu identitas kampus wanita itu tadi. Banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang membuat Ken sedikit lengah mengejarnya, namun ia tidak patah semangat, dompet dengan aksen huruf 'N' ini harus kembali pada pemiliknya. Hingga akhirnya Ken berteriak memanggil nama wanita yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh itu.

"Cha Hakyeon! Dompet anda!"

Ken tersenyum saat seseorang yang ia panggil benar-benar menoleh. Terlihat perempuan bernama Hakyeon terkejut melihat dompet miliknya ada digenggaman Ken. Dia segera berlari menghampiri.

"Oh, apa dompetku jatuh tadi?"

Hanya anggukan yang Ken beri sebagai jawaban. Sambil menyodorkan dompet pada Hakyeon, dia sedikit memperhatikan wanita muda di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Ken tersenyum. Penampilan Hakyeon benar-benar menarik, meski cenderung terlihat seperti anak SMA_. _Rambut wanita itu berwarna _Bleaching, _dipadu topi hitam kupluk _Beanie _'SWAG' di kepalanya yang membuat Hakyeon tetap terlihat manis. Ken berpikir apakah mahasiswa fakultas kesenian semuanya berpenampilan seperti itu. Jika Ken boleh menilai, Hakyeon begitu keren. Terlebih, dia pandai menari.

"Ngg, siapa namamu?"

Pertanyaan Hakyeon menyadarkan Ken yang tengah menelisiknya dari atas sampai bawah, seolah pria itu baru melihat penampilan semacam ini—yang bahkan sudah sangat umum di negeri Korea. Seorang Ken tidak pernah memperhatikan suatu hal, dia hanya berpikir bahwa berpenampilan yang normal-normal saja.

"Ken." Sahutnya singkat.

Hakyeon memberi senyum manisnya seraya berujar, "Sekali lagi, terima kasih Ken-ssi. Aku Hakyeon."

"Ya, aku tahu." Ken tersenyum lagi. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya, hingga membuat ia terlihat sangat gugup seperti sekarang.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Ken-ssi. Aku pamit dulu.."

Dan, untuk beberapa detik, Ken tampak terlihat bodoh. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, entah mengapa ia merasa tidak rela percakapannya dengan Hakyeon begitu singkat. Hingga pada akhirnya, Ken bertindak kembali memanggil nama wanita itu. "Hakyeon!" teriaknya, dan Hakyeon pun menoleh.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang terlihat Jongin nampak diam, berusaha sibuk mengemudi dan fokus pada apa yang ada di hadapannya, pria itu tak pernah melirik Kyungsoo barang sedetik saja. Suasana seperti ini tentu membuat Kyungsoo tampak gerah.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Kyungsoo mulai jengah dengan keheningan yang terjadi. Terlebih, pada wajah Jongin yang berubah dingin.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama Ken?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas, ia tahu untuk sekarang Jongin tak peduli dengan pertanyaannya tadi. Jongin menuntut jawaban dengan nada ketus. Kyungsoo tahu ia tidak memberi kabar bahwa dia dan Ken akan pergi bersama ke sebuah toko buku. Hingga di pergoki seperti ini membuat wanita itu sedikit kalut, namun dia dan Ken sungguh tidak bermaksud lain.

Ketika Kyungsoo hendak menjawab, Jongin malah bertanya lagi, "Kenapa kau tidak minta diantar padaku?"

"Kau bilang ingin ke kantor. Aku tak ingin mengganggumu." Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya, dan memang benar begitu bukan. "Lalu, kenapa kau bisa berada di toko tadi? Apa yang kau beli?" kali ini dia yang berujar tanya, namun Kyungsoo tetap berintonasi halus.

Jongin sesaat membulatkan matanya, pertanyaan barusan tentu harus dijawab dengan cara berbohong. "Hanya untuk tugas."

Tugas? Mahasiswa Manajemen Bisnis pergi ke toko peralatan pernak-pernik untuk tugasnya? Kyungsoo berpikir.. selama kuliah, dosen tak pernah memberi tugas yang memerlukan alat pernak-pernik. Ah, mungkin benar itu untuk tugas. Bisa saja 'kan..? Tetapi, jawaban Jongin terdengar ambigu hingga membuat Kyungsoo kembali bertanya, "Benarkah?"

Jongin tak menjawab apapun. Dia merasa pertanyaan Kyungsoo tidak penting. Perasaannya memang kesal karna Kyungsoo tidak memberitahu bahwa dia sedang bersama Ken, di satu sisi Jongin merasa bahagia saat membayangi rencanananya di malam hari akan berjalan lancar. Tetapi untuk sekarang, dia lebih mencenderungkan rasa kekesalannya.

Tak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin cemas, namun pria itu tak sama sekali menoleh padanya. Dia tahu Jongin sedang kesal dan setelah itu pasti Jongin akan baik dan bermanja lagi sesampainya mereka di apartemen. Meski ia tahu, kemungkinan ada yang Jongin sembunyikan, entah apalah itu, namun Kyungsoo tak ingin berpikir negatif. Kyungsoo menyadari, Jongin-nya tetaplah Jongin yang dulu. Jongin yang kekanakan meski usianya mulai dewasa. Jongin yang mudah marah jika melihat Kyungsoo berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis begitu mereka telah sampai di apartemen, dia tak berniat membahas barang belanjaan milik Jongin. Mungkin itu benar-benar untuk tugas, meski Kyungsoo sedikit heran karna tidak pernah memerlukan pernak-pernik untuk tugasnya. Yah, wanita itu berpikir mungkin dosen yang memberi tugas menginginkan cara lain.

Saat ini Jongin mengelus kepala Kyungsoo sambil berpamitan bahwa dia akan pergi ke kantor Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan mengangguk dan bergumam hati-hati pada pria itu.

Saat memasuki apartemen, Kyungsoo langsung melesat ke kamar mandi setelah menaruh tasnya di atas meja belajar. Dia benar-benar perlu sensasi berendam air hangat guna menenangkan pikirannya sejenak, tanpa tahu Jongin malah memasukan mobilnya ke dalam garasi dan diam-diam berkutat di halaman belakang apartemen.

Menikmati rendaman air hangat membuat Kyungsoo betah berlama-lama, hingga tak terasa sudah sekitar satu jam ia masih membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Merasa sudah cukup puas, kemudian Kyungsoo melilitkan handuk lalu keluar dari sana. Dia sedikit tercengang ketika melihat sosok Jongin sedang duduk santai di meja makan. Kamar mandi letaknya memang dekat dengan dapur.

"Jongin-ah, kau disini? Bukankah—"

"Besok aku baru kesana. Sekarang, ada hal penting yang harus ku selesaikan." Sela pria itu.

"Begitukah?"—_kenapa Jongin terlihat aneh sekali..?_

Jongin malah tersenyum, dia berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin bermain basket di halaman belakang, bisa tolong buatkan aku minuman?" ujarnya.

Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo jadi berpikir sesuatu. Selama ini dia sudah tulus melayani Jongin, namun.. mengapa pria itu tak pernah ada niat untuk membuat Kyungsoo menjadi seorang pelayannya yang sah. Dalam arti, memperistri. Kyungsoo jadi merasa iri pada teman-temannya, mereka sudah bahagia bersama kekasih masing-masing, bahkan Zitao dan Kris adalah calon orang tua. Lalu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin..?

Apakah hubungan 'kekasih' saja yang harus mereka jalani. Tidak pernah ada perkembangan sama sekali? Padahal usia mereka sudah cukup. Selama ini, Kyungsoo berusaha terus memberitahu keinginannya untuk menikah lewat bahasa tubuh dan berbicara kata-kata yang lain. Tetapi, Jongin tak pernah mengerti itu. Apakah Kyungsoo harus berteriak kalau dia ingin menikah? Gila.. yang benar saja. Sekarang Kyungsoo perempuan, dia merasa 'gengsi' untuk sekedar mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa dia ingin mereka menikah.

"Aku.. akan membuatkan minuman untukmu. Tapi, apakah kita akan seperti ini terus menerus?" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo berbicara seperti itu, yang membuat dahi Jongin mengerut.

"Maksudmu?"

Dalam hati, Kyungsoo merutuki apa yang dia ucapkan barusan. Namun, Jongin sudah terlanjur menatapnya penuh tanya. "Ngg.. ya.. seperti ini. Aku memasak untuk kita, mencuci pakaian kita, aku selalu ada jika kau perlukan. Dan, apakah kita akan terus seperti ini saja?"

Kerutan di dahi Jongin semakin dalam. Kata-kata Kyungsoo membuatnya berpikir lama. Kyungsoo terlalu berputar-putar saat berbicara hingga Jongin merasa bodoh karna tidak memahaminya.

"Seperti ini bagaimana? Kita baik-baik saja, bukan?" Kata Jongin datar, kerutan di dahinya telah menghilang.

Ujaran barusan sungguh membuat Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya ingin meledak. Wanita itu merutuki Jongin yang terlalu bodoh atau dia yang bodoh dalam menyampaikan keinginannya secara tidak langsung.

"Lupakan!" Kyungsoo mendengus, tanpa sadar dia telah berbicara keras tadi.

Ketika ia hendak berbalik menuju kamar, Jongin segera menahan lengannya. "Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?" tanya pria itu, rasa cemas terlihat di wajah Jongin saat ini.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan matanya memanas hingga bulir air sudah mengumpul di pelupuk kedua matanya. Yah, dia berpikir mungkin Jongin belum siap untuk menikah. Tetapi sungguh Kyungsoo ingin sekali hubungan mereka berubah menjadi suami-istri, bukan lagi kekasih.

Sebelum berkata, Kyungsoo menarik napas terlebih dulu. "Selama ini, aku selalu siap untukmu. Aku selalu mau melayanimu jika kau menginginkan sesuatu. Kalau bukan aku siapa lagi? Siapa..?" Meski air matanya mulai mengalir tanpa disadari, namun Kyungsoo tetap akan berujar berharap Jongin bisa mengerti dirinya.

"Selama ini, siapa yang berbuat baik hingga kau tidak kesulitan mengurus dirimu sendiri? Aku! Aku, Kim Jongin! Aku-lah yang melakukan itu semua. Hanya untukmu. Dan, apakah kita akan seperti ini saja.. tanpa ada kemajuan sama sekali..?" Kyungsoo mulai terisak lirih, sembari menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba ingin meluap, wanita itu berusaha mengendalikan notasi suaranya.

Bukannya memahami kata-kata sang kekasih, justru Jongin malah dibuat ikut naik pitam. "Jadi, kau tidak tulus melakukan itu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku tulus melakukannya, asal kau tahu."

"Lalu apa? Aku tidak pernah memintamu melakukan itu semua." Untuk sekarang Jongin ingin sekali menjadi paranormal atau orang-orang berbakat 'indigo', dia sangat ingin bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo agar dapat memahami apa yang wanita itu inginkan.

"Sudahlah! Mungkin, disini aku hanya sebagai pembantu. Apa lebih baik aku pergi saja agar kau bisa hidup mandiri..?"

Jongin kembali menahan lengan Kyungsoo, hatinya terasa sakit melihat kedua mata bundar itu kini sudah semakin basah karna menangis. Demi apapun, air mata Kyungsoo adalah kelemahannya. Jongin tidak suka mendengar Kyungsoo merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Sungguh dia begitu kaget Kyungsoo berbicara seperti itu. Ia adalah kekasihnya. Orang yang teramat Jongin cintai, mana mungkin dia rela Kyungsoo pergi.

"Pembantu katamu? Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo! Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi di depanku!" Jongin berkata dengan nada membentak, tak peduli Kyungsoo sedikit meringis karna tangan pria itu mencekeram lengannya kuat.

"Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu mencuci pakaian atau memasak untukku, kau sendiri yang melakukannya. Jadi, aku sangat berterima kasih. Kau benar.. apa jadinya aku tanpamu. Selama ini posisimu sangat penting bagiku. Kau adalah kekasih sekaligus orang yang mengurusku dengan baik. Karna itu.. aku membutuhkanmu." Untuk sekarang, rasanya Jongin nyaris ikut menangis, dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo pergi darinya.

Melihat kekasihnya terdiam, ia pun kembali berkata, "Tolong katakan.. sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan..?" Jongin menundukkan kepala, tak tahu harus bagaimana. "Aku merasa bodoh sekali. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti." Notasi suara pria itu lebih rendah dari sebelumnya, bahkan terdengar halus dan sangat frustasi.

Namun, perkataan tadi justru malah menambah rasa kekesalan Kyungsoo semakin naik. "Ya, benar. Kau memang bodoh. Kau tak akan pernah mengerti aku." Ujarnya. Meski suara Kyungsoo terdengar pelan, namun ia malah melepaskan diri dari Jongin dengan kasar. Kyungsoo pun tak segan berlalu menuju kamar tidur mereka dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Jongin menghela napas, dia seperti tak punya kata-kata untuk di ucapkan. Pria itu tak pernah menduga akan seperti ini jadinya. Hanya karna dia meminta Kyungsoo untuk membuat minuman saja, dapat menyebabkan mereka saling berteriak seperti tadi. Padahal, itu salah satu bagian rencana Jongin. Namun, dia tetap akan membersihkan diri dahulu, kemudian melakukan rencana yang sudah disusun dengan baik. Meski sekarang Kyungsoo sedang marah, namun Jongin akan tetap melakukannya. Kyungsoo adalah hidup dan matinya sekarang.

Sementara ia telah memasuki kamar mandi, lain dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis. Wanita itu duduk di ranjang sembari menekuk lutut, dia tak peduli masih memakai handuk dan belum berpakaian. Kyungsoo ingin menangis, walau wanita itu berpikir bahwa dirinya begitu cengeng sekali, hanya karna Jongin tak pernah ada niat untuk menikahinya. Hal ini sungguh membuat Kyungsoo teramat sedih, dan merubah pola berpikirnya menjadi buruk.

Kyungsoo kembali mengingat wajah-wajah bahagia teman-temannya. Meski kehilangan buah hati, tetapi Sehun dan Luhan tetap harmonis dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Jongdae dan Minseok, pengantin baru itu sudah pasti sedang merasa dunia milik mereka berdua. Tak ada hal bahagia lain selain memiliki buah hati, kehamilan Zitao sungguh membuat Kris merasa menjadi pria yang paling beruntung. Dan satu lagi, Myungsoo akan bertunangan.

Mengingat itu membuat tangisan Kyungsoo semakin sesenggukan. Dia sungguh iri. Jangankan untuk bertunangan. Selama ini, Jongin tak pernah membahas tentang pernikahan. Mungkin pria itu tidak serius dengannya. Apakah Kyungsoo harus mengakhiri hubungan yang tak pernah ada perkembangan sepert ini..?

Terlebih, mereka sudah bercinta dua kali. Ya, dua kali! Jadi, apa artinya semua itu jika mereka hanya berhubungan kekasih saja? Apa artinya pengorbanan Kyungsoo selama ini? Dia sudah menjadi perempuan, dan menanti Jongin selama bertahun-tahun saat pria itu berada di Amerika. Mereka sudah teramat lama berhubungan. Apa artinya semua itu jika hubungan mereka akan seperti ini terus menerus..?

Lama Kyungsoo menangis hingga dia melirik ponselnya yang bergetar di atas nakas. Dengan malas di raihnya ponsel itu, lalu berdecak kesal saat melihat nama yang menghubunginya. "Kim Jongin bodoh! Kenapa dalam atap yang sama malah menelepon..?!" umpatnya seraya menerima panggilan.

"_Ke halaman belakang sekarang."_

Untuk saat ini Kyungsoo sangat kesal mendengar suara kekasihnya sendiri, terlebih nada bicara Jongin seperti sedang memerintah meski suaranya terdengar pelan. "Kali ini apa?! Kau akan menyuruhku membersihkan lapangan basket? Bukankah kau selalu membersihkannya sendiri."

"_Aku hanya ingin kau kemari. Itu saja."_

"Aku tidak mau!" Kyungsoo bisa mendengar helaan napas Jongin saat ini. Ia merasa pria itu cukup frustasi saat mengatasi sikapnya.

"_Kumohon.. kemarilah."_

Tak peduli suara Jongin begitu memelas, Kyungsoo segera mematikan telepon lalu melempar ponsel ke atas bantal. Ia menekuk lututnya kembali, memeluk erat kakinya sembari berusaha berhenti menangis.

Ponsel kembali bergetar, namun Kyungsoo tetap bergeming. Disaat panggilan tak terjawab dari Jongin sudah berpuluh kali, baru Kyungsoo beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju lemari miliknya.

"Ck! Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan?!"

Kyungsoo terus saja menggerutui Jongin. Wanita itu tercengang saat membuka lemari, pasalnya tak ada pakaian di dalam sana. Hanya ada baju dalaman serta gaun cantik berwarna putih yang tak pernah Kyungsoo lihat.

"Gaun ini indah sekali.." Matanya terpana akan kecantikan gaun putih itu. Tapi untuk beberapa detik rasa kekesalan kembali muncul.

"Yak! Dimana pakaianku? Apa Jongin bodoh yang melakukan ini..? Pria itu benar-benar!" Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Jongin berkali-kali. Sepertinya gaun tadi juga pemberian dari pria itu.

Ketika Kyungsoo membuka lemari Jongin—berniat ingin memakai kaosnya. Dia kembali terkejut, tak ada pakaian sama sekali. "Mwoya?! Apa-apaan ini?!" lalu, ia mendengus. Dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo mengenakan gaun putih tadi meski dimalam hari, padahal ia tidak pergi kemana-mana.

Sesaat, senyuman tersungging di bibirnya saat bercermin. Dia terlihat menawan. Setelah menyisir rambut dan memoles bedak tipis_, _Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar. Dia sedikit menyentakkan kaki dengan kesal saat berjalan menuju halaman belakang, ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya Jongin inginkan hingga menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk kesana.

Perlahan pintu halaman belakang di bukanya. Seketika mata Kyungsoo terpana dengan halaman yang telah disulap menjadi sebuah taman kecil. Pandangannya mengitari keindahan lampion-lampion berbentuk hati yang terang itu, ada banyak kertas origami yang dibentuk menjadi burung berbagai warna menggantung dimana-mana, serta foto-foto dirinya dan Jongin ikut serta menghias taman ini, ada lilin yang menyala di sepanjang jalan menuju ke arah tengah. Darah Kyungsoo berdesir saat melihat lampu-lampu kecil membentuk sebuah kalimat, 'I LOVE YOU, KYUNGSOO NOONA'—yang menggantung di depan.

Kemudian mata Kyungsoo terhenti pada sosok Jongin yang berdiri di dekat meja bundar kecil beserta dua kursi yang berhadapan. Jongin tampak menawan, dia begitu gagah dengan setelan tuxedonya. Dalam hati, Jongin merasa terpana akan kecantikan Kyungsoo. Kekasihnya benar-benar memakai gaun yang dibelikannya. Yah, Kyungsoo memang tak tahu bahwa pakaian milik mereka sudah Jongin masukan ke dalam koper untuk sementara. Ini juga salah satu jalan menuju sebuah rencana yang telah ia siapkan.

Jongin terlihat menyungging senyuman tipis. Tetapi, ada garis sedih yang terpancar dari mata pria itu. Bahkan, terlihat berkaca-kaca. Persis seperti Kyungsoo, dia ingin menangis. Wanita itu terharu bercampur bingung, berpikir bahwa semua ini berarti apa..? Jongin masih diam, membiarkan Kyungsoo berjalan pelan mendekatinya hingga mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Maafkan aku.." Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya Jongin memulai pembicaraan.

"Maaf jika aku ingin melamarmu dengan keadaan dan tempat yang tidak baik seperti ini." Ucapnya lagi. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sukses tersentak. Hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga seketika.

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo berucap lirih. Hendak bertanya, namun hatinya terlalu terkejut.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama ingin melamarmu. Bahkan saat masih di California, aku sudah berpikir untuk ini. Tapi, aku baru bisa berbuat sekarang. Aku sungguh bingung harus bagaimana. Maaf..."

Jongin mulai tersenyum, dia alihkan pandangannya sejenak ke atas langit malam yang di penuhi taburan bintang. Pria itu teringat akan acara lamaran orang tuanya, juga orang tua Kyungsoo. Setelah kembali menatap Kyungsoo, Jongin berkata pelan, "Aku memang tidak seistimewa Joonmyeon saat melamar Yixing dulu di tempat-tempat yang indah. Aku memang tidak seberani Chanyeol saat melamar Baekhyun di kantor, di depan banyak orang yang melihat mereka." Jongin memang tahu perihal lamaran orang tua mereka, karna dia memang pernah diceritakan mengenai hal itu.

Sementara Kyungsoo telah meluncurkan tetesan air mata di pipinya dengan pelan, Jongin kembali berujar setelah ia mengingat cerita teman-temannya yang telah menikah lebih dulu. "Aku tidak semenawan Kris saat melamar Zitao, di saksikan oleh orang tua mereka masing-masing. Aku memang tidak semanis Sehun saat membawa Luhan ke taman penuh mawar untuk melamarnya. Dan, aku tidak sehebat Jongdae saat melamar Minseok dengan menyanyikan lagu cinta saat lamaran. Aku hanya bisa seperti ini. Membuat kejutan kecil yang sungguh tidak ada apa-apanya di banding lamaran mereka." Lirih pria itu, membuat tetesan air mata kekasihnya semakin mengalir deras.

Sambil menahan isakan, Kyungsoo menggeleng, dia tidak perlu Jongin yang seperti itu. Dan kejutan ini, sungguh membuatnya terharu. Semua ini begitu mengesankan. Jongin dengan kesederhanaanya begitu romantis. Meski Kyungsoo tahu Jongin mampu membuat acara lamaran yang lebih istimewa dari mereka semua. Namun, dengan di halaman belakang seperti ini saja sudah sangat membuat Kyungsoo bahagia. Jongin benar-benar akan melamarnya, dia mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk melakukan hal ini. Kyungsoo sungguh tidak menduga. Ia masih saja mengatupkan bibir sembari terisak kecil. Kyungsoo belum sanggup untuk berbicara, Jongin yang ingin melamarnya sungguh mengejutkan.

"Aku tak perlu bertunangan seperti Myungsoo. Kurasa, kita tidak membutuhkan yang seperti itu." Jongin berkata pelan. Sambil merogoh saku jasnya, ia terus saja tak berhenti untuk menyungging senyum. Kemudian, Jongin mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah berbahan beludru. Dia mulai membuka kotak itu, hingga terlihat cincin emas putih nan manis dengan berlian cantik bersemat disana.

Kyungsoo semakin terharu. Ia menyesal telah marah pada Jongin sehabis mandi tadi. Dia merasa bodoh hanya karna terlalu mendesak menginginkan sesuatu, hingga pada akhirnya Kyungsoo terus berpikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai hubungan mereka, bahkan nyaris ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini. Sekarang, rasa bahagia menyelimutinya hingga belum sanggup untuk berkata. Hal ini terlalu mengejutkan.

"Aku Kim Jongin, pria bodoh yang berharap bisa menjadi suami dari Do Kyungsoo. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, namun belum juga melakukan lamaran. Aku sangat iri pada teman-teman kita sampai aku bingung dan hanya bisa berbuat seadanya." Ujar Jongin pelan.

Sembari mulai menggenggam tangan kanan Kyungsoo, ia mengecup lembut punggung tangan putih itu lalu berkata lagi, "Kau tahu.. apa jadinya aku tanpamu, Kyung. Aku tak bisa membayangkannya." Lalu, Jongin sedikit meringis. "Itu mengerikan. Ku harap tidak terjadi." Sambungnya, sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan memohon. "Aku terlalu jatuh cinta padamu, Kyungsoo. Dan.. aku mohon.. jangan pergi."

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia tak akan pernah pergi dari Jongin. Hal itu membuat senyuman Jongin terkembang lagi. Dan sekarang, saatnya dia beralih ke inti. Dimana niat besarnya sudah terkumpul sejak lama serta siap untuk di ungkapkan. Baiklah, ini saatnya Jongin berujar kalimat yang paling penting.

Pria itu menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat, memandangi kedua mata sembabnya dengan serius. Sebelum mengutarakan, Jongin berdoa, semoga ia mendapat jawaban yang diharapkannya. Jongin kembali menarik napas terlebih dulu, lalu segera berkata mantap, "Do Kyungsoo, menikahlah denganku...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Wendy back! ^^**

**Harusnya ini END, karna chapternya panjang jadi TBC lagi. Kita nulis bareng 'sih.. berhubung lagi hari raya kemaren jadi kita berdua baru bisa ketemu. Yang pasti, pas Rendy nulis bagian 'anu', Wey pulang duluan. Kkk~**

**Yang nanyain soal perkuliahan, ceritanya mereka tuh pengen kuliah yang tiga tahunan dulu, jadi bisa pikir-pikir lagi mau kuliah sampe tiga tahun aja atau tetep lanjut. Ada yang tahu Cha Hakyeon? Yang ketemu sama Ken tadi itu N - VIXX :v**

**Maaf selama ini titlenya selalu BTS'song, padahal ini 'kan ff EXO. Itu semua maunya Rendy tuh.. kalau ada readers yang merasa kecewa, Wey dan Rendy minta maaf ya.. ^^ ini juga sengaja kita nggak nulis liryc song'snya.. huhu..**

**Terima kasih sudah baca dan mereview. See u in the last chapter : 15 ^^ saranghae readers~ review please..! :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WendyXO**


	15. Move

**Hyung or Noona**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**and other...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is**

**GS!**

**and**

**Rate – M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana cara Jongin beradaptasi dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyung kandungnya sendiri telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan cantik akibat meminum ramuan yang salah? Apakah Kyungsoo masih pantas dipanggil 'Hyung' atau lebih pantas dipanggil 'Noona' mengingat tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi perempuan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo :'D**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_Sembari mulai menggenggam tangan kanan Kyungsoo, ia mengecup lembut punggung tangan putih itu lalu berkata lagi, "Kau tahu.. apa jadinya aku tanpamu, Kyung. Aku tak bisa membayangkannya." Lalu, Jongin sedikit meringis. "Itu mengerikan. Ku harap tidak terjadi." Sambungnya, sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan memohon. "Aku terlalu jatuh cinta padamu, Kyungsoo. Dan.. aku mohon.. jangan pergi."_

_Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia tak akan pernah pergi dari Jongin. Hal itu membuat senyuman Jongin terkembang lagi. Dan sekarang, saatnya dia beralih ke inti. Dimana niat besarnya sudah terkumpul sejak lama serta siap untuk di ungkapkan. Baiklah, ini saatnya Jongin berujar kalimat yang paling penting._

_Pria itu menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat, memandangi kedua mata sembabnya dengan serius. Sebelum mengutarakan, Jongin berdoa, semoga ia mendapat jawaban yang diharapkannya. Jongin kembali menarik napas terlebih dulu, lalu segera berkata mantap, "Do Kyungsoo, menikahlah denganku...?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15 **

**Move**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari cara Jongin berbicara, Kyungsoo tak pernah menduga bahwa Jongin begitu sangat serius akan hal ini. Seakan tubuhnya terasa di penuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang harum, Kyungsoo merasa semua seperti mimpi. Karna itu, ia tak sadar telah membuat Jongin menunggu lama karna Kyungsoo tak kunjung menjawab.

"Jadi... bersediakah menikah denganku?" Jongin kembali berujar. Dengan setia dia masih menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyungsoo, menanti jawaban manis yang keluar dari belah bibir kekasihnya. Jongin berpikir, Kyungsoo tidak mungkin menolak, mereka saling jatuh cinta, dia tahu itu.

Tetapi, Kyungsoo tak kunjung menjawab sedari tadi, itu sangat membuat perasaan Jongin tak tenang. Dia hanya terdiam, bibirnya terkatup rapat, dengan mata yang fokus meneliti manik kelam Jongin, ia tidak menyuarakan satu patah kata pun. Bahkan berkedip untuk sesaat, Kyungsoo tampak seperti patung wanita cantik yang begitu anggun malam hari ini.

Seolah seperti mendapat serangan hati, jantung Jongin serasa ingin patah saat Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka secara perlahan. Jongin langsung memusatkan pandangannya ke arah tautan tangan mereka yang sedikit demi sedikit dilepaskan oleh Kyungsoo.

"K-kyung...?" Jongin bergumam lesu bercampur kaget, meratapi tangannya yang hampa. Dengan pelan ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo, menelisik kedua mata bundarnya seolah bertanya-tanya. Untuk saat ini, Jongin lagi-lagi tak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya dapat merasakan bahwa saat ini Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya kosong, tanpa rona ceria ataupun sedih diwajahnya yang manis.

_Apa? Kenapa?_

Sakit. Bingung. Tentu Jongin merasakan semua itu. Disaat ia mengungkapkan niat besarnya, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Disaat ia hendak menyematkan cincin lamaran dijari manis Kyungsoo, wanita itu malah melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Sebenarnya, bagaimana dengan perasaan Kyungsoo sendiri?

Kemudian, Kyungsoo malah menggeleng pelan. Dan Jongin merasa ingin sekali terjun dari lantai gedung paling tinggi, jika memang Kyungsoo menolaknya. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo adalah hidup dan matinya sekarang.

"Tidak."

Satu kata yang Kyungsoo keluarkan setelah ia menggeleng, dan Jongin benar-benar merasa ingin mati saja. Pria itu menundukkan kepala, memejamkan kedua matanya yang mendadak terasa perih. Menangis... Jongin hendak menangis jika saja Kyungsoo tidak berkata, "Tidak ada alasan untuk menolakmu, tuan Kim."

Satu kalimat yang Kyungsoo keluarkan berikutnya, dan sebuah pelukan yang Jongin rasakan saat ini. Kehangatan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo melekat pada tubuh tegapnya saat ini, keharuman aroma Kyungsoo yang dapat membuatnya mabuk kepayang ia hirup dalam-dalam saat ini.

Sambil melepas pelukan, Kyungsoo kembali menatap wajah Jongin yang mendadak ceria, ia mengangguk mantap. Dan jawaban "Ya" dengan suara halus darinya, membuat suasana hati terasa berubah tenang. Dan tentu dia tak punya alasan untuk menolak Jongin.

"Aku bersedia." Ujar Kyungsoo lagi.

Ketegangan yang melingkupi Jongin hilang sudah. Pria itu menghela napas pelan, ia terkekeh sebentar. Menganggap bahwa Kyungsoo sedang membuat lelucon, namun tetap memesona dimata Jongin.

"Kau membuatku hampir mati. Dan aku akan benar-benar mati jika kau menolakku." Sembari menyematkan cincin ke jari manis kiri Kyungsoo, Jongin melirik jari manis kanan wanita ini—yang terdapat cincin pemberian darinya saat pulang dari Amerika waktu silam.

"Bodoh..." sambil bergumam, Kyungsoo mendengus pelan. "Aku marah karna ini. Karna mengira kau tidak akan pernah melamarku." Ujarnya, sembari terkekeh pelan ia pun melanjutkan, "Tapi ternyata..., semua diluar dugaan. Apapun caramu untuk melakukan semua ini, yang pasti... aku..., merasa beruntung memilikimu, Jongin. Kau melakukannya dengan caramu sendiri."

Mata kedua pasangan muda itu sama-sama terpusat pada cincin yang bersemat manis di jari Kyungsoo. Cincin yang mengkilau itu terlihat sangat pas dan serasi bagi si pemakainya. Memperlihatkan suatu tanda bukti, bahwa Kyungsoo adalah milik Jongin.

"Bisa kau ulangi ucapanmu?" kini Jongin sudah beralih penuh pada Kyungsoo, sedikit melupakan kalimat Kyungsoo tadi karna ia terlalu terpesona pada jari wanita itu yang kini bersemat cincin lamaran darinya.

"Aku merasa beruntung memilikimu." Dengan senang hati Kyungsoo mengulang.

Detik itu pun Jongin tak segan memeluk Kyungsoo. Mengecup surainya yang harum, memberi kehangatan tubuhnya untuk Kyungsoo yang kembali meneteskan air mata, meski tak terlihat, namun Jongin bisa merasakan sedikit basah pada kemejanya.

"Kyungsoo-ku..." Jongin bergumam. Suaranya yang dalam dengan ritme halus membuat Kyungsoo tenang. "Kau tahu? Aku lebih beruntung. Meski memang kau masih menjadi laki-laki, tak ada yang berwajah manis seperti dirimu, yang mempunyai tubuh mungil seperti ini, yang pintar memasak dan sangat baik dalam pekerjaan rumah. Semua itu ada pada dirimu. Dan keberuntungan yang paling terindah, dalam kenyataan saat ini adalah.. kau perempuan."

Diam-diam, Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. Dengan posisi kepala bersandar rapat di dada Jongin, ia merasa nyaman mendengar detak jantung Jongin yang sedikit memburu.

"Aku tak peduli kau laki-laki atau perempuan, yang harus kau tahu..., aku cinta padamu." Dengan gerak pelan Jongin melepas pelukan mereka, menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bahagia. Mata mereka bertemu, bibir yang tersenyum dengan wajah merona manis.

Bagi Jongin, tak ada kalimat terindah yang lain terkecuali saat Kyungsoo juga membalas ucapannya, dia berkata, "Aku juga. Aku mencintaimu, Jongin."

Kelegaan bersemat diantara mereka. Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua mata begitu ia merasakan sapuan lembut di dahi. Menikmati kehangatan bibir Jongin—calon suaminya yang tengah mencium keningnya penuh kasih sayang.

Meski memang pada awalnya Jongin begitu bodoh di mata Kyungsoo. Jongin yang kurang mengerti, tidak peka, dan tak paham dengan semua kode yang Kyungsoo perlihatkan secara terang-terangan. Justru di balik itu semua, Jongin melakukan acara lamaran sederhana nan mengejutkan ini begitu membuat Kyungsoo memukau.

Seandainya Kyungsoo masih menjadi laki-laki, ia merasa tidak mampu berbuat apa yang seperti Jongin perbuat. Menyiapkan kejutan manis yang begitu mengenang. Membuat pasangan terkagum akan acara yang Jongin siapkan sendirian.

Pemikiran pria itu memang sederhana, namun begitu romantis. Jongin melakukannya dengan caranya sendiri. Itu yang membuat Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa lebih baik dia menjadi perempuan, karna ia sekarang tak mampu melakukan hal sewajarnya seorang laki-laki. Dan alasan paling utama, karna dia mencintai Jongin.

.

.

.

Bulan telah menepi dekat dengan akhir tahun. Tak terasa sekitar sepuluh hari lagi menjelang pernikahan. Rutinitas Kyungsoo dan Jongin sendiri tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Rencana setelah menikah, mereka tetap kuliah juga akan bekerja di perusahaan Joonmyeon. Mereka juga tak perlu sibuk mencari tempat pernikahan karna sudah ada para ibu dan ayah yang antusiasme dalam hal ini.

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan di tempat itu."

"Kenapa? Tempatnya bagus dan mewah, Baek!"

"Tidak Yi-eonni, aku tidak setuju!"

"Ya sudah. Bagaimana kalau yang ini? Menarik, bukan?"

"Hmm, coba kulihat. Yang ini biasa-biasa saja."

"Aigooo, Baekhyun! Sudah lima puluh kali kau bilang 'biasa saja' pada tempat-tempat yang mewah ini. Ayolah.. pernikahan sudah dekat, sebentar lagi undangan harus di sebar dan kita belum menemukan tempat satu pun?"

"Yak, eonni! Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk anak-anak kita. Pernikahan mereka hanya sekali seumur hidup."

"Haish! Baiklah aku mengerti! Sudahlah, mana tempat berikutnya?"

Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon hanya menggeleng dan mengusap wajah saat istri mereka sibuk mengoceh dengan semua tempat-tempat yang menurutnya pantas.

"Myeon-ah, kau sudah bicara pada Jongin?" Chanyeol yang ikut membolak-balik salah satu majalah kini beralih pada Joonmyeon.

"Ya, aku sudah bicara padanya tadi pagi. Ini membuatku sakit kepala. Aku menyesal tidak bisa ke Amerika untuk menghadiri _meeting _besar selama tujuh hari. Kau tahu 'kan? Aku sendiri sangat sibuk dan itu tidak bisa di lewatkan. Jadi... Jongin yang akan menggantikanku. Bagaimana bisa aku harus mengirim putraku yang akan menikah untuk menghadiri _meeting _mendadak itu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Joonmyeon yang begitu frustasi. Sebagai sahabat lama, pria itu sangat paham dengan sosok Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon bukanlah seseorang yang mudah percaya, orang kepercayaannya di Amerika hanya Paman Kang. Dan karna Jongin pernah mengurus cabang perusahaan disana selama tiga tahun, itu alasan Joonmyeon mengirim Jongin untuk menggantikannya di tengah-tengah jadwal yang padat seperti ini.

"Tak apa. Begitu Jongin sudah kembali kemari, dia akan langsung menikah, bukan? Bisa di bilang tepat waktu. Pernikahan mereka tinggal sepuluh hari lagi, dan Jongin masih bisa sempat menghadiri _meeting _selama tujuh hari. Bukan begitu?"

"Ya, kau benar. Bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo nanti? Ku harap menantuku tidak kecewa dengan hal ini." Joonmyeon berujar lesu. Sementara Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan.

"Tenang saja. Pernikahan mereka akan berjalan lancar."

.

.

.

**Incheon Airport**

Langkah yang terasa berat Jongin lewati. Keadaan yang membuatnya memuakkan terasa mencekik ulu hatinya. Disaat-saat seperti ini, ada pun masalah dimana cabang perusahaan di negeri Paman Sam sana sangat membutuhkan jasanya. Meski tak keberatan jika saja ia tidak mempunyai urusan apa-apa, namun tinggal menghitung hari ia akan melewati kehidupan baru bersama Kyungsoo. Itu yang menjadi beban untuknya.

Tangan Jongin begitu setia pada tangan mungil yang ia genggam sedari tadi, sementara tangan yang lain menarik pegangan sebuah koper biru. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu terminal keberangkatan akhir menuju California:Amerika. Jongin perlahan menatap wajah wanita yang dia cintai, terlihat manis dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya yang merah muda, namun Jongin juga merasa ada pancaran rasa tidak rela dari melihat kedua mata bundarnya.

"Aku kesal sekali. Kita berpisah lagi di saat-saat seperti ini."

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan barusan. Selama perjalanan mengantar Jongin kemari, ia berusaha memasang wajah ceria, namun nyatanya Jongin tak melihat itu. Lagi-lagi pria itu hanya mengeluh.

"Lagipula, hanya tujuh hari 'kan? Pernikahan kita tinggal sembilan hari lagi, waktumu masih banyak." Sahut Kyungsoo, berusaha menghibur pria cemberut di hadapannya.

Akhirnya Jongin menghela napas, terdengar pasrah namun seketika ia tersenyum, sangat menawan di mata Kyungsoo. Sambil melepas pegangan koper dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyungsoo yang lain, ia mengelus pelan punggung tangan putih itu.

"Aku akan kembali, dan bertemu denganmu sehari sebelum pernikahan kita."

"Tidak. Jangan."

Dahi Jongin langsung mengerut begitu mendengar penolakan dengan nada halus barusan. "Kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit bingung.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, begitu manis. Dia alihkan pandangannya pada tautan tangan mereka lalu kembali menatap Jongin kemudian. Kakinya melangkah sedikit lebih maju, membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Lebih baik.., gunakan waktumu untuk beristirahat."

"Tapi, bagaimana kita bisa bertemu kalau—"

"Temui aku di altar..." Kyungsoo menghardik pelan, suaranya yang lembut membuat kerutan di dahi Jongin menghilang. "Di depan pastur." Lanjutnya. Kyungsoo merasa tenang saat melihat Jongin ikut tersenyum. Ia tahu Jongin-nya akan mengerti.

Wanita itu pun memejamkan mata menikmati begitu tangan Jongin berpindah mengelus pipinya perlahan, kini posisi Jongin yang tengah menahan tulang rahangnya yang lembut terlihat begitu intim.

"Kau ingin kita langsung bertemu di sana?" tanya pria itu, masih dengan senyumnya yang tersungging.

Anggukan Kyungsoo sebagai jawaban membuat Jongin ikut mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah... berpisah seperti ini dan bertemu langsung di acara pernikahan kita. Aku setuju. Tapi—"

"Tidak boleh meneleponku." Kyungsoo segera menghardik.

Dan Jongin membuang napas karna kekasihnya ini berkata tepat mengenai sasaran kalimat selanjutnya. "Kenapa begitu? Aku—"

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tak mau mendengar suaramu. Aku ingin mendengarnya saat kau mengatakan janji di depan pastur. Hanya itu. Mudah bukan? Dan setelahnya, kita bisa bicara kapanpun."

Lagi-lagi Jongin membuang napas, namun bibirnya tersenyum kemudian. Dia paham mengenai keinginan Kyungsoo. Dia juga berpikir dengan seperti ini akan membuat pernikahan mereka menjadi lebih berkesan. Namun, dia tak tahu apakah bisa menahan rasa rindunya. Meskipun itu hanya beberapa hari? Karna Jongin pernah berpisah dengan Kyungsoo selama bertahun-tahun, membuatnya tak ingin ada perpisahan lagi di antara mereka. Itu menyakitkan.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau bertukar pesan?" Jongin bernegosiasi.

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir, dan itu terlalu lama bagi Jongin.

"Ayolah, Kyung. Aku hanya mengirimu pesan, lalu kau membalasnya. Itu saja."

Kalimat yang seperti rengekan itu membuat Kyungsoo malah tertawa pelan sambil mengangguk. "Baik. Hanya bertukar pesan." Katanya, menyetujui.

Senyuman Jongin mengembang detik itu juga, dia masih dapat berucap syukur meski mereka bertukar kabar lewat pesan singkat saja. Pria itu kembali mengelus kedua pipi Kyungsoo perlahan, ia pandangi lamat-lamat wajahnya sebelum pergi. Memuaskan diri dengan menyentuh kulit calon istrinya yang halus, mengitari rupanya yang menawan, hingga tak terasa Jongin sendiri semakin melangkah mendekat, menghapus jarak di antara mereka, memejamkan mata bersama hingga kedua belah bibir itu saling bersentuhan pelan-pelan.

Ciuman ini begitu lembut, begitu terasa manis hingga Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata, apa memang karna mereka akan berpisah untuk sementara waktu, atau entah karna alasan lain, meski Jongin merasakan butiran tangis kekasihnya, namun ia enggan melepas ciuman mereka. Tak peduli orang lain yang berlalu lalang memandangi keduanya, Jongin maupun Kyungsoo hanya ingin melakukan perpisahan dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Pengumuman keberangkatan mulai mengintrupsi. Jongin merasa tak rela namun ciuman itu usai sudah. Dia bergerak memeluk Kyungsoo, sangat erat saking tidak relanya. Pria itu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis calon istrinya sebelum melepas tubuh Kyungsoo yang merindu.

"Sayangku.. aku akan kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Jaga diri untukku. Aku akan merindukanmu." Ucap Jongin pelan, sambil menghapus butiran air mata yang terhenti di tulang pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga. Aku akan merindukanmu." Balasnya.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Jongin mencium punggung tangan kanan Kyungsoo penuh perasaan. Lalu melepas genggaman tangan mereka pelan-pelan. Meski merasa berat, seulas senyum di wajah mereka menandakan bahwa keduanya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Jongin mundur beberapa langkah, dia melambai singkat lalu berbalik kemudian diiringi koper birunya. Dalam beberapa langkah hendak memasuki pintu _last gate, _di saat itu pula dengan kemantapan hati, Kyungsoo berteriak hingga membuat Jongin kembali berbalik badan.

"Jongin, sampai jumpa di altar! Aku cinta padamu!"

Di tempatnya berdiri, Jongin malah terkekeh pelan. Dia tak menyangka Kyungsoo akan mengucapkan perasaannya terlebih dulu, karna memang Kyungsoo jarang sekali mengatakan hal itu lebih dulu padanya, dan di tempat umum seperti ini sungguh membuat Jongin tersanjung. Pria itu kembali melambai, dengan senyum terkembang ia pun menyahut tak kalah seru.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, nyonya Kim! Sampai jumpa!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, lalu Jongin beranjak pergi memasuki pintu terminal keberangkatan akhir, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mungkin masih memandangi jejak langkah kakinya. Wanita itu membuang napas, merasa lega dengan perasaannya sekarang. Ia melepas Jongin baik-baik dan menanti pria itu secara baik-baik juga.

Ketika menyadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya, baru Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala, merasa malu karna dia dan Jongin bersikap seolah hanya ada mereka berdua di muka bumi ini. Segera saja Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari area bandara menuju tempat parkir, dimana ada supir pribadi Joonmyeon yang menantinya di dalam mobil.

Hari ini dia ada jadwal kuliah, setelah itu ia harus ikut dengan Baekhyun dan Yixing ke sebuah butik ternama. Semua telah di siapkan dengan baik oleh Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol juga. Pagi ini Kyungsoo telah mendengar bahwa apartemen sudah siap sebelum target selesai pada harinya, dan saat ini tengah di isi oleh alat-alat serta perlengkapan rumah tangga. Ia sengaja tak ingin melihat rumah barunya yang akan di tinggali bersama Jongin. Biarlah semuanya seolah seperti kejutan bagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin sendiri.

Ya, Jongin yang merencanakan itu. Dia ingin tetap tinggal di sana, namun memerlukan bangunan yang baru. Saking semangatnya, dia mempekerjakan orang banyak untuk membangun apartemen tunggalnya menjadi sebuah rumah berlantai dua. Setelah dua hari usai melamar Kyungsoo, mereka memang tinggal di rumah masing-masing untuk sementara waktu.

.

.

.

**01 DESEMBER**

**The Wedding in #The Raum**

Sepasang mata terbuka secara perlahan, memandangi cermin besar yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Ini tampak bukan seperti apa yang dia lihat pada hari-hari biasa. Terlihat... seperti wanita anggun yang mengenakan gaun pengantin mewah berwarna putih, sangat serasi dengan kulitnya yang cerah. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun dan Yixing hingga menentukan memilih gaun seindah ini. Kyungsoo sangat berterima kasih pada mereka.

Ia tersenyum, sangat cantik di wajahnya yang berpoles _makeup_ natural namun tetap memesona. Siluet gaun pengantin putri duyung mewah tanpa lengan, berhias butiran mutiara mengkilau dibagian atas sampai pinggang, lalu gaunnya yang mengembang anggun dipadu ekor gaun yang lumayan panjang menghias tubuh rampingnya saat ini. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan menggelung indah berpadu hiasan mutiara cantik membuat Kyungsoo tampak terlihat menawan. Ia bahagia, tentu saja. Di acara pernikahannya pada pagi hari ini, ia tak pernah menduga akan semeriah seperti sekarang. Dalam hati Kyungsoo bertanya, "_Apa ini benar-benar aku? Apa aku benar-benar akan menikah? Dengan Jongin?" _

Semua seperti mimpi baginya, namun Kyungsoo tak ingin terbawa khayalannya yang tidak-tidak. Dia percaya pada apa yang ia jalani saat ini, detik ini adalah nyata. Kyungsoo pandangi sebentar jari manisnya, tampak kilauan cincin lamaran dari Jongin, dan pria itu juga memiliki cincin yang sama persis. Sembari meraih sepatu _hiels_ putih cantik tujuh senti, Kyungsoo tersenyum mengagumi kemewahan sepatu _feminim _itu.

Ketika selesai memakai, dia kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke arah cermin, menelisik dirinya yang tak biasa dari atas sampai bawah. Ketika matanya menangkap sebuah kalender kecil di atas meja rias, ia segera menyambar kertas tebal penuh angka itu dengan raut wajah merengut.

"Ini sudah tiba. Tak perlu lagi menghitung hari, sayang."

Kyungsoo menoleh pada ibunya yang baru saja datang bersama sang ayah. Meski bertambah usia, Baekhyun terlihat muda dan sangat cantik, begitupun Chanyeol, pria itu tetap terlihat segar dan gagah di usianya yang semakin matang.

"Sudah siap? Kau cantik sekali."

Debaran jantung Kyungsoo bertambah berirama ketika Chanyeol berkata. Wanita itu menarik napas pelan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup yang membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya. Kyungsoo kembali meletakan kalender di atas meja rias, lalu berjalan mendekat sampai berhadapan dengan ibu dan ayahnya.

Mata Baekhyun menelisik Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah, hingga tak sadar wanita yang melahirkan Kyungsoo ini meneteskan air mata pelan-pelan. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu bergumam agar ibunya tidak menangis, dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil memberi senyum terbaiknya.

"Kau tahu, Kyung? Sejak kecil kami menjagamu dengan penuh hati. Dan kami akui kau memang tidak begitu pantas menjadi anak laki-laki. Kau ingat? Kau lebih memilih ikut memasak dengan eommamu di banding bermain balap mobil dengan appa." Ujar Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo malah tertawa geli.

"Orang-orang pun mengatakan kalau wajahmu begitu manis, padahal.. dulu kau laki-laki. Dan sekarang..." Baekhyun tak kuasa melanjutkan kalimatnya, air matanya malah menetes semakin deras hingga Kyungsoo bergerak merengkuh tubuh wanita itu.

"Oh, Kyungie-ku.. eomma bahagia. Sangat bahagia karna mempunyai anak perempuan, asal kau tahu. Eomma tak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini, hingga sekarang kau harus menjalani kehidupanmu sendiri. Kau pantas menjadi perempuan, sayang. Kau sangat cantik." Baekhyun melanjutkan dengan suaranya yang parau. Wanita itu segera melepas pelukan mereka karna tak ingin penampilan Kyungsoo menjadi kurang rapi.

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menangis, namun ia menahan itu. Ia pandangi wajah bahagia ayah dan ibunya. Kyungsoo sendiri tak menyangka dengan kenyataan yang ia jalani. Dulu memang dia sangat ingin memacari perempuan, namun sepertinya takdir seolah tak memberi izin. Dan sosok Jongin membawanya ke dunia yang belum pernah Kyungsoo rasakan lebih dalam, hingga Kyungsoo sadar bahwa cinta itu tak perlu melihat siapa seseorang yang ia cintai. Meski memang tak logis, dulu ia yang awalnya laki-laki dan sekarang berubah menjadi perempuan, tetapi bagi Kyungsoo, itu adalah kehidupan seharusnya, menjadi perempuan adalah takdirnya.

"Eomma, appa.. terima kasih. Aku sangat berterima kasih." Kyungsoo berucap tulus, ia menahan air mata agar tak terjatuh hingga matanya hanya terlihat berbinar. Setenang mungkin dia berusaha agar tak menangis, Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan, "Mulai dari aku lahir, hingga memutuskan untuk menjadi seperti ini. Menjadi perempuan seperti sekarang. Aku tahu itu konyol, mustahil, dan mungkin terdengar gila. Namun inilah aku, takdirku. Meski begitu, aku tetap akan menjadi perempuan, sampai kapanpun. Dan terima kasih sudah mendukungku selama ini. Kalian yang terbaik. Aku menyayangi kalian.. eomma.. appa.."

"Ya. Selamat anakku. Kami menyayangimu.. lebih..." Sahut Baekhyun, sambil mengelap ujung matanya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Baiklah.." Chanyeol menghela napas pelan, bibirnya terkembang senyum berusaha agar suasana tak terlalu mengharu biru. "Kau siap, Kyung? Jongin sudah menantimu." Lanjutnya, sambil menyodorkan lengan kanan agar Kyungsoo menggandengnya. Sementara Baekhyun telah menggandeng lengan sebelah kiri sang suami.

Sembari menggenggam sebuket mawar putih, perlahan Kyungsoo menggandeng lengan Chanyeol, sedikit meremas jas hitam ayahnya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa gugup. Berkali-kali ia menarik napas pelan-pelan, jantungnya tak pernah berhenti untuk bergetar keras.

Ketika mereka telah berjalan keluar dari ruangan, Kyungsoo berulang kali menarik napas lalu membuangnya lagi dan terus seperti itu. Selama berjalan sebentar menuju tempat dimana banyak orang menantinya untuk mengucapkan janji suci, Kyungsoo sangat merasa gugup.

Di sebuah gedung _wedding hall _yang begitu megah di kawasan Gangnam, Seoul. Dimana tempat yang akan menjadi saksi pernikahannya dengan Jongin. Ya, sebentar lagi, beberapa langkah lagi dimana Chanyeol terus menuntunnya semakin mendekati karpet panjang berwarna merah.

Baekhyun sudah melepas gandengan tangannya, membiarkan sang suami dan putrinya terus berjalan mendekati altar. Wanita itu sempat bergumam menyemangati Kyungsoo, dan ia mengangguk atas apa yang ibunya katakan. Chanyeol juga sempat berbisik agar putrinya tidak terlalu gugup. Namun perasaan gugup tak juga hilang dari diri Kyungsoo.

Terdengar alunan musik romantis membuat orang-orang yang menanti langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada mempelai wanita dan sang ayah. Meski banyak orang yang melihatnya memesona, tetapi hal itu tetap saja membuat Kyungsoo tersulut rasa tak percaya diri. Hingga Chanyeol berbisik pelan, melarangnya agar tidak menundukkan kepala.

"Angkat kepalamu, sayang." Bisik Chanyeol. "Kau yang tercantik. Tunjukkan wajahmu pada mereka." Tambahnya penuh perhatian.

"Ya, appa." Kyungsoo menyahut berbisik, sedikit menelan air liurnya susah payah. Sambil masih meremas lengan Chanyeol karna rasa gugup tak juga kunjung hilang. Meski jantungnya meronta keras, tetapi Kyungsoo berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri.

"_Jangan takut! Mereka melihatmu sebagai perempuan sekarang. Semua orang tahu itu! Ayolah.. jangan menunduk, Kyungsoo!"_

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika menyadari Kyungsoo sedikit mengangkat wajah. Supaya terlihat sempurna, Chanyeol pun berkata agar putrinya melihat kedepan, melihat ke arah tepat dimana sang mempelai pria berdiri menanti mereka.

"Lihatlah disana, Jongin sedang menunggumu." Bisiknya lagi.

Sambil membuang napas, perlahan Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk sedikit. Mata bundarnya kini menatap sosok pria berbalut kemeja hitam berpadu dasi panjang berwarna _silver, _jas putih serta celana bahan berwarna senada yang membalut tubuh tegapnya begitu terlihat menawan. Jongin tersenyum, sangat tampan di wajahnya yang cerah.

Demi apapun, Kyungsoo begitu terpesona pada pria yang tidak ia temui selama sembilan hari. Saat itu senyuman Kyungsoo ikut mengembang seketika, hingga jantung Jongin serasa berhenti berdenyut ketika melihatnya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo merasa langkahnya begitu ringan, senyum dan pandangannya tertuju pada Jongin. Benar, Jongin-nya telah kembali, dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Menepati janji hingga mereka langsung bertemu disini. Di acara pernikahan mereka.

Dengan senang hati Jongin tetap setia menanti Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat. Ia terpaku akan rona cantik pada diri Kyungsoo. Jongin terus memusatkan pandangannya, menikmati keanggunan calon istrinya yang hanya dua langkah lagi mereka akan berdiri berdampingan.

Akhirnya Chanyeol berhenti di hadapan Jongin, menyerahkan tangan Kyungsoo untuk dapat Jongin raih. Dengan senyumnya yang tak pernah luntur, Chanyeol telah percaya penuh pada Jongin hingga menyerahkan satu-satunya darah daging yang ia miliki bersama Baekhyun.

Kemudian Chanyeol berjalan ke sisi, membiarkan Kyungsoo yang kini beralih menggandeng Jongin di hadapan pastur. Chanyeol sendiri berjalan mendekati Joonmyeon dan Yixing, berdiri tepat di sebelah Baekhyun yang telah menantinya.

Ini dia, detik-detik dimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan berucap janji bersama. Sang pastur mengintrupsi para saksi untuk tetap tenang. Sementara Kyungsoo maupun Jongin saling melirik dengan pandangan bahagia.

Sang pastur kembali terpusat pada mempelai pria dan wanita di hadapannya. Menuntun Jongin terlebih dulu untuk mengucapkan janji. Dengan suaranya yang dalam, terdengar tulus namun lantang, Jongin telah mengucapkan janjinya. Di iringi dengan Kyungsoo kemudian, wanita itu dengan senang hati mengucap janjinya. Ya, mereka telah sah menjadi suami istri.

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Pandangan sepasang pengantin baru itu bertemu, hingga Kyungsoo memejamkan mata karna Jongin yang bergerak mencium keningnya. Begitu lembut hingga rasanya air mata ingin menetes. Mereka telah menikah. Hingga Jongin mencium punggung tangan Kyungsoo, barulah wanita itu tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Dengan cepat ia menghapusnya sendiri, tak ingin ketahuan menangis.

"Aku merindukanmu.."

Suara Jongin yang dalam terasa terdengar tenang.

"Aku mencintaimu, istriku."

Kalimat manis dari Jongin ketika ia telah menjadi seorang suami.

Pria itu berucap tulus, sambil merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, Jongin merasa bahagia. Masih dengan riuh tepuk tangan dari para tamu mengiringi Kyungsoo yang membalas ucapannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, sangat. Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Sangat mencintaimu." Sambil mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menghapus air matanya lagi, Kyungsoo menikmati aroma khas Jongin yang memeluknya erat. Sungguh dia merindukannya.

Mereka yang terhanyut dalam kerinduan di intrupsi oleh teriakan Jongdae. Tanpa malu pria itu berteriak agar Kyungsoo dan Jongin segera melempar bunga pernikahan mereka. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sendiri tertawa geli lalu menuruti apa yang sahabatnya pinta. Mereka berdua berbalik badan, membelakangi sekumpulan para tamu yang hendak berebut sebuket mawar putih yang Kyungsoo dan Jongin genggam saat ini. Dalam hitungan ke tiga, bunga itu telah di lempar. Dan Kyungsoo merasa terkejut menyadari siapa yang berhasil mendapatkan bunga darinya.

"Lemparan yang bagus, kapten Kim." Ujar seseorang, sambil melangkah mendekat dimana Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdiri.

"Kalian tahu apa artinya ini?" pria itu memperlihatkan keberhasilannya mendapatkan sebuket mawar putih. Dia tersenyum, menunjukkan rasa terima kasih karna mereka telah melempar ke arah yang tepat.

"Ken, ku harap kau bisa menyusul kami." Jongin menanggapi lebih dulu. Pria itu menepuk pundak Ken beberapa kali memberi semangat.

"Tentu saja." Sahut Ken. Ia beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang terdiam. "Jadilah seorang istri yang baik." Kemudian memandangi Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian. "Jagalah Kyungsoo. Kalian serasi sekali. _Chukae.._" tambahnya, kemudian membungkuk pamit dan berlalu menjauhi mereka.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, sambil berdoa dalam hati agar Ken dapat seperti dirinya. Menemukan seseorang yang dapat menemani hidupnya. Untuk beberapa detik, teman dekat mereka langsung saja mengerumuni Kyungsoo dan Jongin, mengucapkan selamat dan sebagian dari mereka memberi sebuah hadiah.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kala melihat Kris tergopoh-gopoh menuntun Zitao yang sedang hamil muda agar mendekati mereka, bergantian dengan pasangan Sehun dan Luhan, barulah Jongdae dan Minseok yang kompak memberi sekotak hadiah, entah apa itu. Dan teman-teman mereka yang lain terus berdatangan. Lalu setelahnya di susul oleh kedua orang tua mereka, Baekhyun dan Yixing masih mengharu biru, sementara Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon memberi dukungan dan semangat untuk perjalanan hidup baru mereka selanjutnya.

Usai berfoto, bersalaman dengan para tamu dan kerabat hingga sore menjelang malam hari, para penghuni di gedung mewah ini beralih ke taman The Raum dengan luas seribu tiga ratus meter persegi , dimana tempat untuk menghibur para undangan. Ada sebuah panggung sederhana namun dibuat modern tersaji disana. Pasangan Jongdae dan Minseok langsung saja mengambil alih, mereka bernyanyi bersama, melantunkan lagu-lagu romantis untuk sang pengantin baru yang berbahagia.

Kyungsoo maupun Jongin sendiri tak menyangka dapat menikah di tempat yang semewah ini. Mereka sangat berterima kasih pada kedua orang tua masing-masing yang telah mengurus semuanya. The Raum begitu megah, bangunan dengan konsep yang artistik nan klasik, memberikan kesan kastil-kastil seolah seperti di negeri dongeng. Fasilitas modern yang tersedia membuat seluruh para tamu merasa nyaman.

Saat Jongdae mulai melantunkan lagu Flightless Bird, American Mouth milik Iron &amp; Wine (Twilight,ost). Sebagian para tamu yang berpasangan langsung berdansa di taman itu. Lagunya yang sangat romantis mengajak Jongin untuk menuntun tangan Kyungsoo ke tengah taman. Merengkuh pinggangnya dengan jarak dekat, memulai bergerak pelan ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti irama yang Jongdae lantunkan.

_I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins..  
All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys..  
Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair..  
Stole me a dog eared map and called for you everywhere.._

_Have I found you..  
Flightless bird, jealous_, _weeping or lost you, american mouth_.._  
Big pill looming.._

Kyungsoo berusaha mengikuti gerakan Jongin meski sebenarnya ia tak mahir menari. Lagipula ini hanya berdansa pelan, gerakanya pun terbilang sangat _slow motion _namun Kyungsoo seolah berat untuk bergerak hingga terlihat kaku.

Jongin yang melihat keraguan di wajah Kyungsoo mulai terkekeh. "Kenapa sayang?" tanyanya.

"Aku malu. Kita duduk saja." Kyungsoo merengek namun Jongin tak menanggapi.

Pria itu malah semakin merengkuh Kyungsoo, memeluknya erat berusaha menghilangkan keraguannya. Dia kembali mengajak Kyungsoo bergerak, sembari memeluk satu sama lain membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau merasa nyaman.

_Now I'm a fat house cat..  
Nursing my sore blunt tongue..  
Watching the warm poison rats curl through the wide fence cracks..  
Pissing on magazine..  
Photos those fishing lures thrown in the cold..  
And clean blood of Christ mountain stream.._

_Have I found you..  
Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding or lost you, american mouth..  
Big pill stuck going down.._

Sesaat beberapa menit lagu telah selesai, Jongin berbisik tepat di telinga Kyungsoo, "Ada tamu yang sangat spesial dari tamu yang lain."

Kyungsoo langsung mengernyit, matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari sosok itu.

"Disana, sayang." Tunjuk Jongin, sambil membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo pelan-pelan.

Seorang wanita berbalut _long dress_ putih gading tengah berdiri di jarak beberapa langkah, aura cantik masih terasa meski wajahnya mulai di penuhi kerutan. Tangannya mengembang, menyambut Kyungsoo yang langsung saja berlari tak peduli pada gaun dan sepatu tinggi yang ia kenankan.

"Heechul halmeoni!" Kyungsoo berseru parau, wanita itu langsung terisak haru. Sambil memeluk tubuh Heechul ia terus mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada nenek dari Jongdae ini.

Heechul balas memeluk punggung Kyungsoo yang di penuhi butiran mutiara pada pakaian pengantinnya. Air mata pun tak kuasa menetes. Heechul bahagia dapat membuat seseorang bahagia. Termasuk pernikahan ini. Tanpa adanya Heechul, mungkin saja pernikahan ini tak akan terjadi.

"Selamat, Kyungsoo. Halmeoni sangat bahagia melihatmu."

"Terima kasih banyak, halmeoni. Terima kasih. Karna engkau, aku menjadi seperti ini. Aku mendapatkan kebahagian yang sebenarnya. Menjadi perempuan, membuatku merasa sempurna. Ya, aku merasa sempurna." Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa ragu, masih dengan nada terisaknya. "Mungkin tanpamu, aku adalah laki-laki yang tidak di inginkan. Tetapi saat aku menjadi perempuan, banyak pria yang menawarkan sandaran hati. Namun, aku hanya punya satu pilihan. Dan dia.., Jongin."

Lanjutan kalimat itu terdengar jelas di telinga Jongin. Karna memang Kyungsoo tak menyadari bahwa suaminya kini berposisi berdiri di dekat mereka. Jongin tersenyum melihat Heechul dan Kyungsoo masih saling berpelukan.

"Aku bahkan tak ada keinginan untuk memilih wanita satu pun." Ujaran barusan dari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit dan melepas pelukannya pada Heechul, ia menatap Jongin kaku meminta jawaban.

"Jangan tersinggung." Jongin berusaha bergurau, namun tak berpengaruh bagi Kyungsoo. "Aku adalah pria yang lebih dulu mencintai Kyungsoo sejak dia masih menjadi laki-laki. Karna itu kubilang, aku tak punya pilihan untuk mencintai wanita. Untuk sekarang, Kyungsoo telah menjadi seorang perempuan, membuatku merasa normal karna mencintai lawan jenis. Mencintai seorang wanita yang sempurna seperti dirinya." Sambungnya, sambil menyerahkan sebelah tangan agar dapat Kyungsoo raih dan kembali berdiri berdampingan.

"Halmeoni, terima kasih." Jongin membungkuk beberapa detik, menunjukkan rasa syukurnya karna ada sosok Heechul dalam kehidupan ini.

"Ya. Aku turut bahagia. Kalian berdua serasi sekali." Sahut Heechul, masih dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya yang segar, kemudian wanita ini memberi nasihat baik pada pengantin baru itu.

Di malam awal desember ini, adalah malam paling bahagia bagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mereka dapat mencapai kebahagiaan seperti sekarang tidaklah mudah. Masih ingat saat Kyungsoo tersihir dulu?

Kyungsoo tahu kemahirannya yang pandai memasak dan membersihkan rumah, juga tubuh mungil dan wajahnya yang manis terlihat lebih pantas seperti perempuan, namun sebagai laki-laki ia juga menginginkan kisah kasih dari seorang perempuan. Tetapi, takdir yang membawa ia ke jalan yang memang harus Kyungsoo lalui. Ketidak sengajaan yang membuat tubuhnya berubah menjadi perempuan benar-benar tak terduga.

Semua seperti mimpi. Seolah berada dalam dunia khayalan, mau tak mau Kyungsoo harus percaya bahwa dirinya bukan lagi seorang laki-laki. Awalnya Kyungsoo memang frustasi, tetapi semakin lama justru sihir ajaib itu membuatnya merasa nyaman, merasa bebas dengan hati yang di inginkan banyak orang. Dan juga membawanya melihat kebenaran cinta. Cinta yang sesungguhnya telah lama menunggu Kyungsoo untuk menyadari hal itu.

Naluri mengiringi apa yang terjadi, mengikuti keadaan dan kenyataan. Mengikuti kata hati yang akhirnya jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tepat. Seseorang yang menunggunya selama bertahun-tahun, seseorang yang mencintai tanpa peduli pada siapa ia mencinta. Seseorang itu.. Kim Jongin.

Akhirnya,  
Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada Jongin.

Setelah apa yang mereka lewati bersama, setelah apa yang mereka lakukan berdua. Masalah demi masalah menghadangnya. Terjadi banyak kesalah pahaman pada mereka. Kyungsoo tak gentar meski Jongin telah pasrah saat itu. Kyungsoo bergerak melawan orang-orang terkasihnya agar memberi ia dukungan, termasuk kedua orang tua mereka.

Perjuangan Kyungsoo tak berhenti. Selama empat tahun ia harus berpisah dari Jongin. Jongin-nya berada jauh di Amerika sana, beribu-ribu mil jaraknya. Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Kyungsoo melalui empat tahun-nya tanpa Jongin memang sangat berat, begitu pula dengan Jongin. Pria itu bahkan hampir putus asa karna ego-nya sendiri. Kyungsoo hanya diam meski air mata telah tumpah, ia hanya diam meski hati merindu Jongin. Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa diam, ia tetap bersabar. Dia tahu, ini adalah sebuah tantangan untuk mereka.

Tetapi, Tuhan begitu baik. Dapat kembali menyatukan komunikasi mereka yang sempat hilang. Mereka bersatu, kembali bertemu dengan kerinduan yang telah lama terakumulasi. Menjalani hari-hari seperti biasanya kemudian, dengan bebas dan lepas karna orang-orang melihat mereka dengan berpikir logis.

Meski hingga detik ini pun Kyungsoo masih merasa bermimpi karna dirinya perempuan. Menjadi perempuan benar-benar indah dari sekedar mimpi. Tetapi bagi Kyungsoo, yang terpenting Jongin adalah kenyataan untuknya.

Dan sekarang, hari paling bahagia menyertai Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mereka telah menikah, menjadi suami istri. Kyungsoo tetap menjadi perempuan anggun dan Jongin dengan gagahnya sebagai laki-laki.

.

.

.

Memasuki hari kedua pada bulan desember. Malam itu Kyungsoo berjalan kesana kemari dengan hati yang tak tenang. Ia merasa sebal, sudah sekitar satu setengah jam dia mengeluh pada diri sendiri. Masih ingat saat hari pernikahannya kemarin? Ketika wanita itu memandangi kalender kecil diruang mempelai wanita sebelum Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjemputnya. Itu karna Kyungsoo baru dapat bulanan di tanggal awal. Dan hari ini baru menginjak hari kedua.

Masih didalam kamar mandi, Kyungsoo telah selesai membersihkan diri, mengenakan pakaian dalam dan hanya memakai _bathrobe. _Harusnya, ini adalah malam pertama ia dan Jongin sebagai suami istri. Tetapi Kyungsoo merasa jengkel mengenai bulanannya, ia tahu ini normal sebagai perempuan. Namun wanita itu malah merasa sudah mengacaukan malam mereka.

Dengan perlahan dia membuka gagang pintu kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamar tidur baru mereka, kamar itu terletak di lantai dua. Ya, mereka telah pindah ke rumah begitu acara pernikahan selesai dengan lancar. Jongin sudah membersihkan diri terlebih dulu. Pria itu terlihat tengah berdiri memandangi langit malam di depan jendela yang menuju balkon.

Jongin berdiri tegap dengan memasukan kedua tangan pada saku celana. Dari belakangpun, bagi Kyungsoo suaminya itu terlihat menawan. Namun Kyungsoo malah meneguk air liurnya gugup. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Jongin yang masih terdiam.

Berpikir sejenak ketika sudah berdiri tepat di belakang punggung Jongin, lalu menggerakkan kedua tangannya guna memeluk tubuh tegap itu pelan-pelan. Jongin menoleh sedikit lewat bahu, ia tersenyum mengetahui sang istri malah memeluknya dari belakang seperti ini.

"Sudah siap, hm?"

Kyungsoo semakin menelan rasa penyesalan ketika Jongin berkata seperti tadi. Ia mendengar suara tirai jendela yang di tutup. Kedua tangan yang melingkar di lepaskan pelan-pelan, dan tatapan dari wajah tampan suaminya telah ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Jongin malah terkekeh mendapati Kyungsoo yang hanya memakai _bathrobe. _"Kau sudah bingung harus memakai apa di depanku? Hm.. ini tidak buruk." Sembari menelisik Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah, senyuman geli tak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam, memandangi Jongin dengan memperlihatkan wajah menyesal, dengan begitu Kyungsoo ingin suaminya melihat apa yang terjadi lewat tatapan dan ekspresi wajah. Dalam hati dia berharap Jongin-nya tak akan marah karna hal ini. Kyungsoo sangat ingin memberitahu, namun lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Aku suka melihatmu yang seperti ini. Terlihat... lebih bergairah." Jongin berbisik memberi pendapat. Perlahan dia melepas ikatan tali _bathrobe,_ membukanya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Matanya berbinar mengitari tubuh Kyungsoo, jari jemari telah menangkup wajah manis yang merona itu, mengusap bibirnya yang lembut, mengelus dagunya yang mungil, menyentuh lehernya yang jenjang, membelai tulang selangkanya yang indah, hingga kedua telapak tangan Jongin berhenti mengunci pinggang Kyungsoo, barulah pria itu memusatkan pandangannya pada sang istri.

"Kau tahu? Kau cantik sekali." Bisik Jongin, tatapannya kini terlihat menyala karna gairah. Pria itu mulai mendekat, mengecup pelan cuping telinga Kyungsoo sambil membelai tubuh rampingnya.

"J-Jonginh..."

"Ya, sayang?"

Bukan, Kyungsoo bukan menikmati apa yang suaminya lakukan. Justru ia menghindari hal itu. Karnanya, Kyungsoo melepas tangan Jongin yang mulai bebas menyentuh disana-sini. Ia mundur beberapa langkah yang membuat Jongin bingung.

Kyungsoo sendiri merasa bersalah. Lihatlah tatapan suaminya itu. Jongin sudah mulai tergoda, wajahnya merona, tatapannya tajam dengan sedikit napas yang memburu, menginginkan gairahnya untuk dapat ia raih bersama Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak? Kini Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam karna Jongin telah melepas _bathrobe_nya tadi.

"Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup, mendengar suara Jongin yang sedikit terdengar kesal. Karna menahan gairahnya, mungkin? Kyungsoo tak tega mengatakan namun Jongin juga harus tahu. Wanita itu menghela napas lalu berkata kaku kemudian, "A-aku.. sedang.." Kyungsoo menggantungkan ucapan, membuat Jongin mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa, Kyung?!" Pria itu mulai jengah, ia tak suka istrinya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala seperti ini. Membuat Jongin malah merasa jengkel, dan ingin rasanya menyerang Kyungsoo detik ini juga.

Kyungsoo masih diam dengan semua rasa bersalah. Karna itu dia terkejut saat Jongin menaikkan dagunya, menciumnya penuh nafsu, mengunci pergerakannya hingga Kyungsoo kewalahan. Dia tak bisa melawan, Jongin-nya benar-benar kuat sampai Kyungsoo sendiri terbawa suasana. Tangan Jongin mulai kembali bergerak menikmati Kyungsoo, menyentuh pinggulnya, meremas pantatnya, mengelus pahanya, membuka paksa bra yang Kyungsoo kenakan agar Jongin dapat membelai payudaranya.

"Mmhhh..."

Jongin beralih mengecupi leher Kyungsoo, sedikit menggigit kulit putih itu hingga memerah. Tangannya tak ingin diam, terus menyentuh, membelai, meremas di bagian yang Jongin suka, dan itu tepat di bagian sensitif Kyungsoo. Pada saat membelai bagian paling tertentu dari balik kain segitiga hitam itu, barulah Jongin mengerutkan dahi. Hebat sekali, hanya karna seperti ada yang mengganjal pada kewanitaan sang istri, nafsunya hilang sudah.

"Sayang?"

Kyungsoo berusaha membuka mata, mencari-cari mata suaminya yang bertanya. Jika bukan karna Jongin yang menopang pinggulnya, mungkin Kyungsoo akan terjatuh karna kakinya begitu lemas. Dia seperti itu karna mulai terbawa dengan permainan mereka. Tetapi saat Kyungsoo mendapati wajah Jongin yang kebingungan, dia sama saja.. nafsunya hilang sudah.

"Kenapa, Jongin-ah?"

Suara Kyungsoo yang menggoda begitu manis di pendengaran Jongin. Membuatnya ingin melanjutkan aktivitas mereka tadi, namun Jongin masih penasaran dengan benda empuk yang mengganjal pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali memulai, sambil mengusap pelan dibagian itu, membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya lagi. Dan Jongin pun bertanya, "Apa ini pembalut?"

"Emmhh.. itu.. iya.. aku.. sedang datang bulan." Begitu selesai menjawab, Kyungsoo seperti mendapat kesadarannya seratus persen, matanya langsung melebar bundar, lalu melepaskan diri dari Jongin kemudian.

"J-Jongin.. aku.. maafkan aku.." ujar Kyungsoo kaku. Takut kalau Jongin kecewa padanya. Sambil meraih bra yang tergeletak di lantai, Kyungsoo kembali mengenakan bra itu sembari berharap suaminya tak akan marah.

Namun Jongin malah terdiam, wajahnya terlihat sedatar datarnya, membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karna tentu saja Jongin pasti kecewa. Ia menyesal, seharusnya Kyungsoo memberitahu sejak awal.

"Kau marah?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut. Dan dia semakin was-was karna Jongin hanya terdiam dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

Tetapi detik berikutnya pria itu malah menyungging senyum, membuat Kyungsoo lega bercampur sedikit heran. Lalu dia mengajak wanita itu untuk tidur. Sementara Jongin mematikan lampu, Kyungsoo beranjak merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Seperti biasa Jongin melepas kaosnya lalu berbaring kemudian, menarik selimut untuk melindungi mereka sambil memposisikan diri tertidur miring menghadap Kyungsoo, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Maafkan aku.." Kyungsoo terlihat berbinar penuh sesal, ia pandangi Jongin seolah dirinya manusia penuh salah. "Kau pasti kecewa.." lanjutnya lirih.

Jongin malah terkekeh mendengarnya, dalam kegelapan dan hanya diterangi cahaya remang dari lampu tidur, wajah memelas istrinya tampak terlihat menggemaskan. Bibirnya yang merengut benar-benar menggoda Jongin.

"Tak apa, sayang." Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sebentar hingga cemberut di bibir manis itu hilang sudah. Dia bergerak sedikit kebawah, memeluk pinggang istrinya dengan wajah yang menghadap tepat pada belah payudara Kyungsoo yang padat.

Sungguh, jika memang Jongin tak mampu untuk bersabar sedikit saja, tak peduli pada apapun keadaan Kyungsoo, dia benar-benar akan menyerangnya sekarang juga. Aroma Kyungsoo yang harum menguar dari pori-pori kulitnya membuat Jongin merasa mabuk kepayang. Sentuhan tangan Kyungsoo yang membelai surai Jongin membawanya pada rasa kantuk. Namun Jongin tak mau segera tidur, ia masih ingin menikmati malamnya bersama sang istri.

"Sungguh, aku selalu tak tahan melihatmu. Kau terlalu menggoda."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan mendengar itu. "Bisa bersabar untuk beberapa hari ini?" katanya, sambil bergerak menjadikan kaki suaminya sebagai guling. Dan Jongin sama sekali tak keberatan dengan itu.

"Untukmu, aku bisa." Jawab Jongin cepat. Lalu menengadah menatap Kyungsoo yang kini tersenyum. "Kita selalu tinggal berdua, mungkin jika ada seseorang baru lebih menyenangkan." Lanjutnya ikut memberi senyum, menyampaikan segenap keinginannya agar Kyungsoo bisa mengerti.

"Apa? Jadi, kau..." namun Kyungsoo malah salah menyikapi sesuatu. "Ingin mempunyai istri... lagi?" lanjutnya lirih, matanya mulai terlihat berair dengan wajah mendadak lesu.

Tawa Jongin meledak saat itu juga. Menganggap bahwa istrinya yang salah mengerti benar-benar menggemaskan. "Bukan itu. Bagaimana bisa aku menginginkan dua istri jika aku hanya cinta padamu, Kyung."

"Lalu?" Kyungsoo sedikit bersungut, bibirnya kembali cemberut namun wajanya merona manis.

Jongin menggeser tubuh hingga mereka berhadapan dalam posisi yang sama. Di kecupnya bibir Kyungsoo lalu dia berujar, "Maksudku, seorang anak." Katanya dalam notasi pelan. Membuat Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali sambil berpikir.

"Kau menginginkannya?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mereka saling diam beberapa saat.

Jongin tersenyum santai, tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang halus. "Tidak. Jangan terburu-buru. Aku hanya ingin. Jadi, jangan terburu-buru."

"Tapi kau menginginkannya."

"Sayang, mana ada pasangan suami istri yang tidak menginginkan seorang anak dalam kehidupan mereka. Semua pasti menginginkannya. Kau juga 'kan?" Jongin menyahut tenang, tangannya menuntun tangan Kyungsoo untuk memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ya, aku juga." Balas Kyungsoo pelan. Mereka saling tersenyum, menelisik wajah satu sama lain, saling memuja atas rupa dan bersyukur dapat saling memiliki.

Meski memang tak seperti kebanyakan pengantin baru yang melakukan malam pertama, datang bulannya Kyungsoo tetap harus Jongin syukuri, hal itulah yang membuatnya sadar kalau Kyungsoo adalah wanita sesungguhnya. Saking bahagianya, bahkan sampai detik ini pun Jongin masih seperti mimpi karna Kyungsoo-nya menjadi perempuan. Namun dalam hati pria itu terus berucap rasa syukur atas kenyataan yang terindah ini.

.

.

.

"Sudah satu minggu aku seperti ini, Lu."

Minseok mengeluh dengan lesu, suaranya terdengar parau dengan wajah manis yang pucat. Wanita muda ini memijat pelan dahinya karna merasa pusing, sudah satu minggu keadaan Minseok begitu lemah, dia sering mual-mual dan muntah kosong pada pagi hari. Dia bersyukur karna Luhan, Zitao dan Kyungsoo datang untuk menjenguknya, hingga Minseok tak sendirian di rumah selagi Jongdae sedang kuliah lalu bekerja di kantor sang ayah setelah itu.

Zitao dan Kyungsoo ikut memijat kaki dan tangan Minseok, sementara Luhan tengah memeriksa keadaannya lalu tersenyum-senyum kemudian. Minseok mengerutkan dahi dalam, merasa penasaran dengan ekspresi wanita fakultas dokter kandungan itu.

"Kau hamil, Minseok-ie." Luhan memberi penjelasan dengan ceria, namun yang lain malah terdiam dan Minseok terlihat mengedipkan matanya lucu, seolah tak percaya apa yang Luhan katakan barusan. "Selama kurang lebih tiga bulan pernikahan kalian, kau cepat sekali hamil. Mual dan muntah kosong sudah umum bagi para wanita di awal kehamilannya. Apa Jongdae sudah mencurigaimu soal ini?" tanya Luhan, dan dia terkekeh melihat Minseok yang hanya menggeleng polos tanpa ekspresi.

"Baguslah, kehamilanmu ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk suamimu saat pulang nanti. Selamat untuk kalian."

"Aku?" tunjuk Minseok pada diri sendiri. "Hamil?" lanjutnya, mata wanita itu langsung berbinar haru. Minseok mengelus perutnya yang masih rata, merasa senang karna ada kehidupan di dalam sana. Dan itu adalah buah hatinya dengan Jongdae.

"Ah.. akhirnya aku ada yang menemani." Zitao terkekeh sendiri. Dia ikut mengelus perutnya yang buncit.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tersenyum bersama menatap dua ibu hamil itu. Merasa bahagia karna sahabat mereka akan segera menjadi seorang ibu. Kemudian Luhan membereskan peralatan dokternya, sementara Kyungsoo ikut mengelus perut Minseok.

"Selamat Minseok-ie. Jongdae pasti senang sekali." Kyungsoo berujar senang, dan Minseok hanya mengangguk lucu menanggapinya.

"Lalu Kyungsoo-ya, bagaimana dengan malam pengantinmu? Hm, pasti selama satu minggu ini kau merasa pegal-pegal bukan?" Minseok tertawa atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

Selagi Kyungsoo dibuat merona, Zitao pun menimpali, "Kalian tahu sendiri? Sebelum menikah Jongin terbang ke Amerika untuk menyempatkan hadir rapat dadakan. Ahh.. saling merindukan seperti itu malam kalian pasti berdurasi panjang." Lalu wanita hamil ini tertawa karenanya.

"Kalian salah." Kata Luhan. "Lihatlah wajah Kyungsoo. Apa dia tampak lelah? Kurasa tidak." Lanjutnya, dia tertawa pelan sambil melirik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli mendengar Luhan berujar membela, membuat dua ibu hamil yang menggodanya malah mengerutkan dahi. Selama kuliah pada fakultas dokter kandungan, istri dari Sehun ini semakin banyak kemajuan. Termasuk dapat membaca aura wajah seseorang.

"Maksudmu, Lu?" tanya Minseok bingung, sementara Zitao mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu pandangan mereka kompak beralih pada Kyungsoo. "Kyung, kalian tidak melakukan 'itu'? apa kau dan Jongin bertengkar?" kali ini Zitao yang bertanya, dan giliran Minseok yang mengangguk sependapat.

Senyuman serta gelengan Kyungsoo membuat Zitao maupun Minseok semakin kebingungan. Dan Luhan kembali membuka suara memberi penjelasan, "Menurutku, jika Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak bertengkar, ada dua faktor umum yang membuat mereka tidak melakukan hubungan intim. Jika bukan karna lelah dengan aktivitas, berarti Kyungsoo sedang datang bulan. Dan... kurasa, tidak ada kata 'lelah' pada diri kalian untuk melakukannya. Apa aku benar, Kyung?"

Wajah Kyungsoo semakin merona manis, merasa malu karna Luhan yang berbicara seperti itu. "Ya, kau benar, Lu. Aku sedang datang bulan."

Zitao dan Minseok mengangguk mengerti, sementara Luhan malah terkekeh lucu. Wanita calon dokter kandungan itu pun kembali berujar, "Zizi-ya, hitung-hitung berolahraga, aku menyarankanmu untuk mengantar Minseok memeriksakan diri pada dokter kandungan langganan kita. Yah.. selagi Jongdae belum pulang, bisa kau antar Minseok? Sekaligus kau bisa berkonsultasi."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantar Minseok." Sambil meraih tas tangannya, Zitao menyahut ceria.

"Terima kasih untuk kalian. Maaf sudah merepotkan." Minseok tersenyum penuh terima kasih pada teman-temannya. Notasi suara wanita itu mulai tak selemas tadi.

"Tak apa. Jaga kesehatanmu, Minseok-ie." Balas Kyungsoo, sambil mengusap pelan pundak Minseok yang masih terlihat lesu.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Kyungsoo pergi dulu. Jika ada apa-apa, hubungi aku." Luhan memberi beberapa obat untuk Minseok penuh perhatian, dan wanita cantik yang sedikit pucat itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Setelah berpesan pada Zitao dan Minseok untuk berhati-hati, Luhan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk mengunjungi rumahnya. Ya, karna memang Jongin membagi waktu untuk kuliah dan juga bekerja di kantor Joonmyeon, pria itu semakin sibuk hingga pulang larut malam. Selagi suaminya masih bekerja, Kyungsoo ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhan. Lagipula Sehun juga sama seperti Jongin, membagi waktunya untuk berpenghasilan di selingi mencari ilmu.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk segera sampai rumah, karna memang jarak rumah Jongdae dan Minseok lumayan dekat. Ketika taksi yang mengantar Luhan dan Kyungsoo berhenti, dengan ceria Luhan segera mengajak Kyungsoo untuk memasuki rumahnya. _Mode _Luhan tampak sedang baik hari ini, Kyungsoo pun mengakui itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, cobalah cemilan yang kubuat. Sebentar, aku akan menghangatkannya beberapa menit."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan melihat Luhan sibuk sendiri, menyiapkan beberapa kue dan makanan ringan di atas meja makan yang sedang Kyungsoo duduki kursinya.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau bahagia sekali." Sambil meraih satu _cup cake _untuk di cicipi, Kyungsoo pun bertanya.

Luhan tersenyum manis, wanita itu membawa satu piring kentang goreng buatanya, menaruh piring itu sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. "Hari ini Sehun pulang cepat." jawabnya, lalu melirik jam tangan sebentar. "Sekitar satu jam lagi dia akan sampai."

"Lalu?"

"Dia ingin dibuatkan minuman '_ekstra' _untuk malam kita nanti_._" Sambil meraih gelas bersih dan mengisinya dengan air putih, Luhan mencari-cari botol kecil di dalam tas tangannya. "Ini dia.." lalu wanita ini mencampurkan isi botol itu ke dalam gelas yang berisi air dan mengaduknya kemudian.

Kyungsoo tak begitu mendengar Luhan, dia sibuk mencicipi kentang goreng balado yang Luhan sungguhkan untuk mereka. "Ini enak, Lu."

Luhan sendiri tersenyum mendengar pujian Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih. Jika kau mau, aku akan memberikanmu satu toples, Kyung."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo terlihat berbinar senang. Dia terus melahap beberapa kentang goreng sampai dahinya mengerut dalam. "Tapi, lama-lama rasanya pedas sekali." Katanya, sambil mendesis karna pedas, wanita itu segera menyambar gelas berisi air yang baru saja selesai Luhan aduk. Dia meminumnya hingga setengah.

Dan Luhan langsung terperangah kaget. "Yak! Kyungsoo!"

"Ah.. ini lebih baik. Boleh kumakan lagi?" Kyungsoo malah kebingungan saat mendapati Luhan yang melotot dengan bibir menganga.

"Luhan-ah, kenapa?" tanyanya seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu? Itu minuman '_ekstra' _untuk Sehun! Kenapa kau meminumnya?!" Luhan tak kuasa menjerit, dia bangkit dari duduknya. Seolah akan terjadi perang dunia, Luhan begitu heboh saat ini.

Kyungsoo malah semakin bingung. "Bukankah itu air putih?"

"Ya, itu memang air putih, Kyung. Tapi aku sudah mencampurkannya dengan obat perangsang!" masih dengan wajah kaget, Luhan kembali duduk. Menarik udara sejenak guna menstabilkan napasnya. "Itu untuk Sehun. Hari ini dia pulang lebih awal. Dia ingin bermalaman denganku. Karna Sehun mungkin saja lelah habis bekerja, dia memintaku untuk membuatkan minuman itu. Kau mengerti maksudku?" lanjutnya dengan notasi lebih pelan.

Untuk beberapa saat, Luhan maupun Kyungsoo sendiri saling diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Luhan begitu menyesal karna telah terburu-buru membuat minuman itu. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya terlalu bersemangat karna akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sehun malam ini. Sementara Kyungsoo diam bukan karna dia tidak mengerti. Bahkan Kyungsoo sangat mengerti. Dia terdiam karna memikirkan harus bagaimana mengatasinya.

"Dan kau... meminumnya, Kyung. Ini bahaya!" Luhan kembali heboh, dan Kyungsoo berjengit kaget karenanya.

"Jam berapa Jongin pulang? Ini baru saja hampir jam enam sore. Oh, tunggu! Jangan bilang kau masih mendapat bulananmu? Aaaa! Bagaimana ini?! Kyungsoo-ya, maafkan aku!"

Karena Luhan yang terlalu terbawa suasana, membuat Kyungsoo menjadi ikut heboh karenanya. "Hari ini sudah menjadi hari ke tujuh. Dan terkadang datang bulanku bersih pada hari kedelapan." Tanggap Kyungsoo sedikit memekik panik.

"Coba lihat, apakah hari ini haidmu sudah berhenti?"

Kyungsoo menjerit melarang karna Luhan yang tiba-tiba mendekat dan hendak menyentuh kancing jeans birunya. "Aku bisa memeriksanya sendiri, Luhan."

"Oh, baiklah. Maaf.." Ucapnya menyesal. Raut panik tak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya yang manis.

Kyungsoo menarik napas, berusaha tenang untuk menghadapi masalah ini. "Tidak apa-apa, Lu. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku tidak memerhatikanmu saat membuat minuman tadi." Sahutnya. Mungkin untuk beberapa menit lagi obat itu akan bereaksi pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Dan ini akan menyiksa jika saja dia masih datang bulan.

"Lu, lebih baik aku pulang. Terima kasih kentang gorengnya." Dengan cepat Kyungsoo meraih tas tangan yang terletak di atas kursi samping.

"Maafkan aku, Kyung. Sebaiknya kau telepon Jongin." Luhan masih terlihat panik saat mengantar Kyungsoo, menemaninya sampai mendapat taksi untuk membawa sahabatnya pulang.

"Ya, Luhan. Tenang saja." Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum di dalam mobil taksi itu. Menyembunyikan reaksi aneh yang memulai pada tubuhnya.

"Besok aku akan membawa satu toples kentang goreng untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Lu. Aku pulang dulu."

Ketika mobil taksi yang membawa Kyungsoo telah melaju pelan. Luhan masih sempat berteriak, "Berhati-hatilah. Jangan lupa untuk menelepon Jongin. Selamat bersenang-senang, Kyung!"

Kyungsoo tak begitu mendengar perkataan Luhan karna kepalanya mulai terasa pening. Dia hanya ingin segera sampai rumah, hanya itu. Karnanya Kyungsoo meminta supir taksi untuk menambah kecepatan.

.

.

.

Pukul delapan malam. Begitu selesai memarkirkan mobil di garasi, Jongin meregangkan jari-jari tangannya yang kaku. Memijat sebentar tengkuknya yang terasa pegal, barulah pria itu meraih ransel dan keluar dari mobil. Sambil berjalan menuju pintu utama, dia melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mencekik. Hari ini begitu lelah, otaknya bekerja keras karna mata kuliah yang sedikit rumit, di tambah dengan pekerjaan di kantor sang ayah. Jam delapan tidak terlalu malam baginya untuk pulang, biasanya Jongin sampai rumah pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

Pria itu cukup senang kali ini karna pulang lebih awal dari hari-hari yang lalu. Dia berharap dapat makan malam bersama Kyungsoo sekarang. Meskipun Jongin sudah makan di kantor, namun terkadang jika dia mencium aroma masakan Kyungsoo, perutnya jadi terasa lapar kembali.

Ketika membuka pintu utama, Jongin refleks menaikkan sebelah alis. Matanya langsung mengkilat tajam menelisik tubuh ramping berbalut gaun tidur tipis berwarna marun. Kyungsoo tampak berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya, melipat kedua tangan di dada sambil menatap Jongin dengan senyumnya yang miring. Dan Jongin sendiri seolah di suguhkan emas karna malam ini istrinya terlihat menggiurkan.

"Tidak lembur?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin bersumpah saat ini seperti ada yang berbeda dari suara, gerak gerik, dan tatapan istrinya. Tapi entahlah, dia sedang lelah dan dengan Kyungsoo yang mengenakan gaun tipisnya seperti itu seolah memberi energi pada tubuh Jongin secara tak langsung.

"Tidak, sayang. Pekerjaan tidak terlalu banyak dan aku cepat-cepat mengerjakan semuanya agar bisa pulang lebih awal. Bagaimana kuliahmu?" balas Jongin, sedikit kikuk ketika ia bertanya. Pasalnya, Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat dengan sorot mata mengitimidasi.

Dia menutup pintu tak lupa untuk mengunci. Lalu melangkah memposisikan diri untuk berhadapan dengan Jongin lebih dekat. Aroma tubuh suaminya langsung menggelitiki hidung Kyungsoo, dan itu membuat darahnya semakin berdesis cepat.

Ingat? Kyungsoo tidak sengaja meminum air yang tercampur obat perangsang. Selama kurang lebih dua jam, Kyungsoo tersiksa dengan efek dari obat sialan itu. Dan untungnya, datang bulan telah selesai, juga Jongin dapat pulang lebih awal. Kyungsoo memang sengaja tidak menelepon Jongin, dia hanya tidak ingin mengganggu suaminya bekerja.

Melihat Jongin membasahi bibir sejenak untuk menghilangkan kering pada bibirnya, benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo tak tahan. Hingga dia langsung menarik dasi Jongin sampai wajah pria yang sedikit lelah itu lebih dekat dengannya.

"Aku menantimu." Kyungsoo berbisik, dan Jongin dibuat terhanyut oleh kalimatnya, suaranya, tatapannya, dan penampilannya.

Perlahan Kyungsoo melepas ransel yang bertengger di sebelah pundak Jongin, menaruhnya di atas sofa tamu, lalu segera memeluk Jongin yang sedikit kebingungan, menghirup aroma tubuh suaminya dalam-dalam. Kyungsoo merasa panas, terutama pada area kewanitaannya yang begitu terasa gatal. Dia benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang ceroboh meminum sembarang air.

"Kyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin berusaha melepas pelukan Kyungsoo agar dapat bertanya dengan baik, namun Kyungsoo malah semakin menempeli tubuhnya.

Dia tak mengerti apa yang dirinya lakukan, saat ini Kyungsoo hanya menyadari bahwa jemarinya dengan terburu-buru melepas simpul pada dasi Jongin, di susul satu persatu kancing kemeja kerja pria itu. Napas Kyungsoo berubah memburu ketika ia berhasil menjatuhkan kemeja Jongin ke lantai, lalu membuka kaos polos putihnya hingga terlihat tubuh Jongin yang berotot di tempat yang tepat.

"Kau terlihat beda. Sebenarnya ada ap—"

"Sssttt..." Kyungsoo mendesis menggoda. Suara baritone Jongin membuatnya semakin panas. Karna itu saking tidak tahannya, dia mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga berbaring pada sofa panjang di ruang tamu itu.

Kyungsoo langsung beranjak naik menduduki perut Jongin dengan kaki dilipat. Ketika suaminya hendak kembali bertanya, Kyungsoo segera membungkam sambil melumat bibir Jongin tanpa ragu. Jemari Kyungsoo pun tidak diam, jarinya menelusuri leher, dada, dan perut Jongin seolah tangannya memang mahir.

Jongin sendiri tak mengerti dengan keadaan Kyungsoo. Mengapa istrinya bisa 'seganas' ini? Biasanya selalu Jongin yang memulai. Karna penasaran Jongin pun berusaha menahan pinggul Kyungsoo agar melepas ciuman mereka.

"Kyungsoo, kau kenapa?" Jongin bertanya susah payah setelah berhasil mendorong sedikit pundak istrinya.

Jongin memang tergoda pada Kyungsoo. Wajahnya yang cantik terlihat merah merona, penampilannya yang sangat minim dengan napas memburu membuat dada wanita itu kembang kempis penuh gairah. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat saraf-saraf Jongin berdenyut liar, selalu berpikiran ingin mecapai nikmat bersama Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin juga ingin tahu mengapa Kyungsoo-nya bisa seperti itu.

Tetapi Kyungsoo malah terdiam, menyadari dirinya melakukan 'penyerangan' terlebih dulu, dia merasa benar-benar malu. Kyungsoo masih menjatuhkan bobot tubuhnya pada perut Jongin, dan suaminya tetap menanti jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi.

Saat ini Kyungsoo merasa pusing, dia tak dapat berpikir jernih dan hanya menjawab sebisanya, "A..aku.. rindu padamu. Aku kesepian selama kau bekerja." Jawabnya, dan memang benar seperti itu. Tak menyadari bahwa Jongin mendengar notasi sedih pada kalimat barusan.

Jongin juga berpikir seperti demikian, karna dia sibuk di kantor membuat Kyungsoo merasa sendiri tinggal di rumah. Pria itu segera bangkit duduk menyender pada sofa, sementara Kyungsoo tetap nyaman di pangkuannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Tapi hari ini kau beda sekali. Kau menyerangku seperti orang yang meminum obat perangsang satu botol penuh." Jongin tertawa pelan, mengingat Kyungsoo yang menyerangnya tadi, dia bergurau mengenai hal itu.

Kyungsoo kaget, matanya melebar karna kalimat atau gurauan Jongin yang tepat. "I-itu.. memang benar." Dia bergumam tanpa sengaja.

Meski berbisik namun Jongin dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Terlihat raut terkejut dari wajahnya saat ini. Pria itu berpikir sambil berkedip beberapa kali. Jongin bingung pada gumamam Kyungsoo barusan, namun dia juga yakin tak salah dengar.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

Kyungsoo semakin melebarkan mata, dia merasa takut mendapati wajah Jongin yang berubah tak bersahabat. "Jongin.., bu-bukan begitu. Maksudku, aku hanya—"

"Benarkah itu? Kau.. meminum obat perangsang? Untuk apa, Kyung? Kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Kata Jongin, tak sama sekali memberi kesempatan untuk istrinya menjelaskan, sorot matanya berubah tegas.

"Aku tidak sengaja meminumnya!" Kyungsoo berbisik takut, berusaha membela diri.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan itu?"

"Eumm.." Kyungsoo bergumam, matanya bergerak tak menentu mencari alasan jujur namun tepat untuk dijelaskan. "Luhan membuat minuman itu untuk Sehun. Dan aku tidak sengaja meminumnya untuk menghilangkan rasa pedas. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja." Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawah, dia merasa kesal dengan efek 'rangsang' yang semakin membakar tubuh.

"Sejak kapan, Kyung?"

Dan Kyungsoo lebih kesal lagi ketika Jongin terus saja bertanya. "Sejak sore tadi!" hingga dia tak sadar telah berkata keras pada suaminya.

Kyungsoo hampir menangis, ia benar-benar membutuhkan Jongin namun pria itu malah membuang waktu dan semakin membuat Kyungsoo tersiksa karna efek sialan itu. Meski Kyungsoo membentaknya, tetapi Jongin tidak marah. Tiba-tiba dia malah tersenyum seolah menyesal.

"Maaf.. kenapa kau tidak bilang dan malah menungguku? Ini terasa sakit untukmu?" tatapan Jongin tiba-tiba berubah hangat, merasa bersalah ketika istrinya hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. "Apa bulananmu sudah selesai?" pria itu bertanya lagi.

"Sudah." Ketika Kyungsoo telah menjawab pendek. Kini giliran Jongin yang menyeringai.

Meksi tubuhnya terasa lelah, namun bagi Jongin, tak ada kata 'lelah' jika bersama Kyungsoo. Tanpa buang waktu, pria itu berkata, "Baiklah, ayo hilangkan efek itu sampai pagi." Sekarang, nampaknya Jongin yang terlihat seperti orang yang meminum obat perangsang di banding Kyungsoo yang benar-benar meminumnya.

Tak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka setelah Jongin tersenyum puas, mendorong pelan tubuh Kyungsoo agar berbaring di sofa, lalu segera menindihnya, memagut bibirnya penuh gairah, melumatnya, menghisapnya, menautkan lidah mereka, bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari posisi yang tepat agar dapat menjelajahi semua bibir Kyungsoo yang candu. Dan wanita itu dibuat mendesah karenanya.

Selagi Jongin mulai meremas kedua payudaranya, Kyungsoo juga tak ingin diam. Tangannya bergerak kebawah. Dengan mudah dia melepas ikat pinggang Jongin, membuka resleting celana bahan pria ini hingga Jongin sendiri membantu melepas kain penghalang itu.

Tubuhnya serasa menegang ketika Kyungsoo mengusap kejantanannya dari balik _underware _biru gelap yang Jongin kenakan. Meremasnya pelan namun terasa nikmat luar biasa yang Jongin rasakan.

"Ugh.. Jonginh.. cepatlah.. ini menyiksaku." Suara parau Kyungsoo menyadarkan Jongin agar dia tidak berlama-lama bermain dengan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo begitu terlihat frustasi dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tidak disini, sayang." Bisik Jongin, sambil meraih tubuh Kyungsoo untuk digendongnya seperti _bridal, _membawa mereka ke lantai dua—ke kamar tidur mereka. Dia baringkan Kyungsoo pelan-pelan di atas ranjang, menarik gaunnya dari kepala hingga Kyungsoo sendiri menggeliat erotis agar gaunnya dapat dilepas dengan mudah. Cara Kyungsoo yang luwes itu membuat Jongin terpesona, tentu saja. Dengan terburu dia pun melepas bra serta celana dalam Kyungsoo yang kini sudah tergeletak di atas lantai. Jongin lebih suka Kyungsoo-nya bertelanjang pada percintaan mereka.

Tubuh Kyungsoo yang memukau di terangi cahaya lampu nakas. Sambil melepas celana dalamnya sendiri, Jongin memandangi tubuh cantik itu penuh kekaguman. Setelahnya dia menciumi sisi wajah istrinya yang manis, melumat bibirnya, mengecupi lehernya hingga memerah, semakin turun kebawah membelai titik sensitif di antara tulang selangkanya. Bibir Jongin menjelajahi payudara Kyungsoo, mengulum puncaknya yang lembut sambil sebelah tangan meremas payudara yang lain. Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan, sedikit menggeliat nikmat dibawah sentuhan Jongin yang memabukkan.

Merasa Kyungsoo sudah siap, Jongin menuntun kejantanannya agar menyatukan tubuh mereka. Membisikan kata kata sayang pada wanita itu agar Kyungsoo tetap tenang meski tubuhnya diselimuti efek.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang merasakan Jongin memasukinya, telapak tangan wanita ini nampak bergetar meremas permukaan sprei. Dan detik itu, mereka bercinta, untuk pertama kalinya ketika telah menjadi suami istri. Menyadari suara mereka yang mengisi keheningan di kamar itu, seolah menjadi melodi indah bagi keduanya. Kyungsoo mendesah, menikmati otot-otot Jongin yang bergerak liar di dalamnya. Seolah sang istri seperti candu termanis, Jongin menggeram menikmati Kyungsoo-nya yang cantik.

Dia kembali menciumi bibir Kyungsoo, menghisap lembut bibir bawah wanita itu sambil mencari irama yang pas sesuai dengan yang Kyungsoo butuhkan. Jongin tahu efek itu pasti menyiksa Kyungsoo sedari tadi, karnanya dia tak segan bergerak cepat. Hingga tubuh Kyungsoo kini mengkilap karna peluh, membuat wanita itu nampak semakin seksi.

Ketika puncak pertama berlalu, setelahnya Jongin menggeram keras dan menimpa tubuh Kyungsoo. Pria itu tertawa pelan mendengar istrinya belum puas saat sesi pertama tadi. Dan untuk beberapa detik kemudian, dengan senang hati Jongin kembali memasuki Kyungsoo dengan gaya yang berbeda hingga mereka hanyut dalam kenikmatan. Percintaan mereka pun terus berlanjut untuk kesekian kalinya. Sampai pagi, mungkin?

.

.

.

Penunjuk waktu telah berteriak di atas nakas, sebuah tangan putih segera menjulur guna mematikan deringnya. Kyungsoo bergumam tak jelas, berusaha membuka mata lalu melirik jam yang telah ia matikan alarmnya tadi. Dia membalikkan tubuh pelan-pelan, matanya langsung mendapati Jongin yang masih tertidur. Melihat itu Kyungsoo tersenyum, tangannya yang masih lemas mengusap rahang Jongin, dan pria itu terbangun kemudian.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, suara Jongin yang serak khas bangun tidur benar-benar menggemaskan. Namun suaminya itu tetap saja terlihat menawan. Meski rambutnya yang tak teratur, justru membuat kharisma pria itu semakin menarik.

"Selamat pagi juga." Sahut Kyungsoo. Jarinya beralih mengelus bibir Jongin, sekedar mengingat semalam yang membuat bibir menggoda itu kini terlihat sedikit bengkak. Kemudian turun mengusapi dada bidangnya.

"Uh.. kau membuatku ingin menyerangmu lagi." Sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo guna berhenti bergerak, Jongin tak tahan untuk tersenyum miring.

Namun Kyungsoo malah membuang napas, dia menggeleng kecil. "Tubuhku terasa remuk. Dan kau ingin menyerangku lagi?"

Mendapati wajah manis istrinya yang merengut, Jongin tak tahan untuk tertawa. Tangannya semakin membawa tubuh Kyungsoo untuk di peluknya erat. Sambil memposisikan Kyungsoo agar nyaman di pelukannya, Jongin kembali memejamkan mata. Dia menyukai saat-saat mereka bertelanjang di bawah selimut yang sama seperti ini.

"Yak... bangunlah. Ini sudah pukul tujuh, kau harus bekerja."

"Hmm.. biarkan seperti ini. Kita baru saja tidur dua jam yang lalu, bukan? Aku masih mengantuk."

Meski Kyungsoo berulang kali menegurnya, tetapi Jongin terus saja bergumam tak jelas, menolak untuk membuka mata dan malah menutupi kepala mereka dengan selimut, hingga Kyungsoo tertawa keras karna Jongin tiba-tiba menggelitiki pinggangnya.

Saking gemas pada ekspresi Kyungsoo yang manis, Jongin tak tahan untuk mengecup bibirnya yang lembut. Pria itu lalu menyibakkan selimut, masih tertawa karna mereka terus saja bercanda, Jongin menggendong tubuh polos Kyungsoo memasuki kamar mandi. Mereka masuk bersama-sama pada _bathub _yang sudah terisi air. Membersihkan diri bersama sambil sesekali menjahili satu sama lain. _Aigoo_.. Kekanakan sekali.

Kyungsoo mengintrupsi agar mereka cepat-cepat selesai, lalu segera berpakaian kemudian. Ketika Kyungsoo sedang memasangi dasi pada kemejanya, Jongin tersenyum menatap wajah istrinya yang memesona. Aura ceria Kyungsoo-lah yang selalu memberinya semangat setiap hari. Meski Jongin merasa sangat pegal, namun dia tidak boleh malas bekerja. Sang ayah langsung mengangkat Jongin sebagai direktur petinggi perusahaan menggantikannya. Dia tak ingin sampai mengecewakan Joonmyeon.

"Lihatlah, suamiku tampan sekali. Aku khawatir banyak wanita yang menempelimu di kantor." Kyungsoo memuji namun bibirnya nampak cemberut.

Sementara itu Jongin terkekeh sambil memastikan simpul dasinya terlihat rapi, dan Kyungsoo benar-benar sempurna memakaikannya. "Kalau begitu bekerjalah bersama-sama."

Bibir Kyungsoo terkembang senyum, dia hargai tawaran Jongin dan sebenarnya dulu juga Joonmyeon menawari agar mereka bekerja bersama di kantornya. Namun, saat ini Kyungsoo hanya menuruti perkataan Baekhyun dan Yixing, agar diawal bulan kehidupan berumah tangga, sebaiknya Kyungsoo hanya fokus pada pekerjaannya sebagai istri terlebih dulu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi mereka tak mengizinkanku."

"Mereka? Siapa?" Dahi Jongin mengerut, dia menurut ketika Kyungsoo memberi isyarat untuk duduk dikursi depan cermin, agar istrinya dapat menyisir rambut Jongin dengan mudah.

"Ibuku dan ibumu tentu saja." Jawab Kyungsoo pendek. Dia tersenyum ketika rambut Jongin yang cokelat telah rapi karenanya. Kyungsoo segera mengalungkan kedua lengan pada tengkuk suaminya dari belakang. Dan Jongin lantas mengecup sebelah pipi Kyungsoo begitu wajah wanita cantik itu berada di bahunya.

"Eomma melarangmu?" Di depan cermin, Jongin tertawa pelan melihat bayangan Kyungsoo yang mengembungkan kedua pipi sambil mengangguk singkat.

"Itu bukan larangan. Hanya sebuah nasihat."

"Baiklah, kuharap nanti beberapa bulan kedepan kau bisa bekerja bersamaku." Kata Jongin lalu mengecup pipi Kyungsoo sekali lagi, dan wanita itu hanya mengangguk lucu di atas bahu suaminya.

Kemudian Kyungsoo bergegas membuat makanan, sementara Jongin menyiapkan beberapa dokumen dan laptop untuk dibawanya ke kantor. Setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapan pagi bersama, dengan senang hati Kyungsoo mengantar Jongin sampai halaman depan rumah mereka.

"Pukul sepuluh aku ada kelas, bagaimana denganmu?" Jongin bertanya pelan, sambil menatapi wajah cantik Kyungsoo dengan jarak dekat.

"Aku juga." Jawab Kyungsoo pendek. Dia rapikan dasi, kerah dan jas Jongin hingga suaminya terlihat menawan.

"Kita berangkat bersama. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia menggeleng kecil sambil membenarkan letak dasi Jongin. "Tidak perlu, Jongin-ah. Aku bisa—"

"Jangan menolak suamimu, Kim Kyungsoo."

Mendapati sorot mata Jongin berubah tegas, Kyungsoo dibuat mengatupkan bibir rapat. Wanita itu menghela napas pelan dan tersenyum setelahnya. Sambil mengangguk, Kyungsoo pun berujar mengiyakan. "Oke. Kita berangkat bersama."

Wajah Jongin sudah kembali santai. Telapak tangannya menelusuri tulang rahang dan kulit pipi Kyungsoo yang lembut. Dengan pelan dia mengecup bibir istrinya untuk beberapa saat. Sedikit menghisap lalu melepaskan diri kemudian.

"Aku berangkat dulu." Katanya berujar pamit. Sambil tersenyum dia beralih mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sekilas.

Jongin melangkah memasuki mobil sementara Kyungsoo mengingatkannya untuk berhati-hati. Dia terus melambai pelan, sampai kendaraan putih yang di tumpangi suaminya itu melaju hingga menghilang dari pandangan.

Ketika hendak kembali membuka pintu utama, Kyungsoo di buat terperangah oleh suara mobil yang berhenti di halaman depan rumah di padu teriakan khas yang dia kenali. Mendapati Yixing dan Baekhyun yang mengunjungi rumahnya, Kyungsoo kaget karna dia baru ingat jika pakaiannya dengan Jongin masih berserakan karna semalam. Wanita itu belum sempat membereskannya.

"Hmm... manis sekali pengantin baru ini. Sama seperti saat aku dan Joonmyeon baru saja menikah." Sembari mengunci pintu mobil dengan tombol otomatis, Yixing berjalan bersama Baekhyun yang tentu saja membalas perkataan ibu dari Jongin barusan.

"Eomma..." Kyungsoo bergumam gusar. Dia menyambut dua ibu cantik itu dengan perasaan tak tenang. "Kalian melihat kami?" tanyanya kaku.

Baekhyun tertawa ringan melihat ekspresi putrinya yang terlihat malu. "Tentu saja, Kyungie. Bahkan sebelum Jongin pergi, eomma dan Yixing eonni sudah sampai. Kami sengaja berhenti untuk melihat Jongin menciummu."

"Hahaha... santai saja, sayang. Itu wajar." Timpal Yixing, sambil terkikik geli.

Wajah Kyungsoo dibuat memerah. Bibirnya tersenyum masam karna malu. Dia mempersilahkan dua ibu tersayangnya untuk memasuki rumah. Ketika matanya melirik pakaian Jongin semalam yang tergeletak dekat sofa ruang tamu, dengan cepat Kyungsoo meraih kain-kain itu dan segera membawanya ke tempat pakaian kotor. Meski Kyungsoo tahu Yixing dan Baekhyun tertawa geli melihatnya, namun dia menghiraukan itu.

Perasaan Kyungsoo semakin tak tenang ketika Baekhyun dan Yixing mengedarkan pandang untuk melihat-lihat sudut rumahnya, dan sudah pasti dua ibu cantik ini juga ingin tahu bagaimana dengan lantai dua. Dimana ada kamar tidur Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tentu saja ranjangnya masih berserakan.

"Eomma, Yi-eomma.. bagaimana kalau kita minum dulu. Aku akan buat jus untuk kalian." Kyungsoo juga tahu usahanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka akan gagal seperti sekarang.

"Santai saja, sayang. Kami ingin melihat kamarmu dulu."

Jawaban tepat sasaran dari Yixing membuat Kyungsoo melebarkan mata kaget. Dengan terburu dia melangkah menaiki tangga hingga melewati Yixing dan Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan. Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo membenahi dan merapikan sprai serta selimut yang kusut dan menggumpal sampai terlihat layak.

"Harumnya seperti..." Baekhyun sedikit mengendus dan tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, wanita ini malah terkikik geli bersama Yixing begitu mereka mendapati Kyungsoo yang sibuk berkutat dengan sprai, selimut, beserta bantal dan guling.

"Harum khas bercinta." Ujar dua ibu itu kompak tanpa malu sedikitpun.

Sementara Kyungsoo dibuat memerah, dengan bibir yang maju beberapa senti begitu ibu dan sang ibu mertua terus menggoda. Bahkan saat ini mereka telah berada di dapur, Kyungsoo tetap sabar mendengar perkataan mereka sambil membuat minuman. Dia paham Baekhyun dan Yixing memang belum sempat mengunjungi rumahnya semenjak Kyungsoo dan Jongin menikah, tapi mengapa mereka sampai sebegitunya pada Kyungsoo.

"Eomma yakin semalam kalian habis bercinta. Benar, bukan?"

"Melihat ranjang kalian tadi, sepertinya memang benar."

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus malas ketika ibunya bertanya. Sambil mengaduk minuman, dia tetap membiarkan dua ibu itu mengoceh mengenai dirinya dengan Jongin. Pembicaraan mereka benar-benar memalukan sekali.

"Kyung, apa kalian melakukan 'itu' setiap malam?"

Kali ini Yixing yang bertanya, wajah ibu ini terlihat penasaran dengan bibir tersenyum geli hingga lesung pipitnya bermunculan manis. Sebelum menjawab, Kyungsoo menghela napas. Dalam hati dia berkata. _'Melakukan 'itu' setiap malam? Hah~ Yang benar adalah kami baru saja 'melakukannya' semalam.'_

Mendapati Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, Yixing menyimpulkan bahwa pertanyaannya tadi dijawab benar. Wanita itu langsung tertawa terkekeh-kekeh bersama Baekhyun—lagi. Sementara Kyungsoo kembali mendengus mencoba bersabar, bukannya dia tak ingin menjawab, hanya saja bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya. Dia hanya malu.

"Apa durasinya sampai pagi?"

Kyungsoo mengusap tengkuknya kaku ketika Yixing bertanya. "Tidak juga.. kami—"

"Apakah selalu Jongin yang memulai?"

Belum sempat dia menjawab, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu berujar tanya. "Mmm... itu.. ya.. terkadang—"

"Gaya bercinta apa yang sering dilakukan?"

"Yi-eomma, apa itu penting untuk dijawab?" bibir Kyungsoo nampak cemberut, dan Yixing dibuat tergelak melihatnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Bagaimana dengan malam pertama? Apa kau merasa kaget melihat darah perawanmu?"

Wajah Kyungsoo saat ini terlihat datar, dia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, diikuti Baekhyun karna wanita itu sepertinya memang masih ingat kalau ia dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa ketika Jongin pulang dari Amerika saat dulu, pria itu langsung membawa Kyungsoo kencan dan tidur di apartemen sampai pagi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sendiri menyimpulkan bahwa mereka sudah melakukan 'malam pertama'.

Kali ini Kyungsoo mengusap tengkuknya lagi, benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa. "Mmm.. itu.. sebenarnya aku—"

"Yi-eonni, itu juga pertanyaan yang tidak penting." Baekhyun segera menyela, ia sedikit menggerakan tangan memberi isyarat untuk mengganti pernyataan lain.

"Lalu, apa Jongin melakukannya dengan lembut?" tanya Yixing.

"Berapa _ronde_ percintaan kalian?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eomma yakin sekali kalau Jongin selalu 'keluar' di dalam. Benar 'kan, Kyung?"

"Apakah kalian sudah berkomitmen untuk segera mempunyai keturunan? Apa kau dan Jongin—"

"Cukup!" Kyungsoo menginterupsi, sedikit jengah dengan ocehan Yixing dan Baekhyun yang membuatnya benar-benar malu. Dia sendiri heran, mengapa dua ibu itu malah membahas hal semacam ini? Memalukan.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menarik napas sejenak untuk menenangkan keadaanya. Kemudian dia tersenyum, merasa tak sopan karna memotong pembicaraan tadi. Dia pun menyuguhkan minuman sambil mempersilahkan Yixing dan Baekhyun sebaik mungkin.

"Maafkan aku para eomma. Bolehkah kali ini aku yang bertanya?" kata Kyungsoo dengan nada pelan. Dia menahan tawa melihat Baekhyun dan Yixing saling pandang lalu mengangguk kemudian. Mendengar perkataan terakhir dari Yixing mengenai komitmen, Kyungsoo jadi ingin membahas soal ini.

"Untuk eomma terlebih dulu. Saat eomma menikah dengan appa, apakah kalian sudah berkomitmen sebelumnya?" tanya Kyungsoo santai.

Sementara Baekhyun terlihat berpikir, sejenak mengingat awal-awal pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol dulu. "Hm.. kami tidak berkomitmen, Kyung. Tapi, dua bulan setelah menikah, eomma sudah mengandungmu selama satu minggu. Cepat, bukan?" ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Kyungsoo langsung menatap ibunya penuh kekaguman, merasa tidak menyangka dengan kenyataan itu. "Benarkah?" dan anggukan mantap dari Baekhyun membuatnya merasakan perasaan iri. Dia beralih menatap Yixing kemudian. "Lalu Yi-eomma, bagaimana komitmen eomma dan Myeon appa?" tanyanya.

Mendapati pertanyaan barusan, seketika Yixing malah terkekeh malu. Antara ragu menjawab namun ia juga ingin berbagi cerita mengenai hal ini. Untuk beberapa saat Kyungsoo tetap sabar menanti jawaban dari Yixing, namun ibu mertuanya itu belum juga memberi penjelasan hingga Baekhyun yang membuka suara.

"Joonmyeon dan Yixing tak perlu berkomitmen, Kyung. Sewaktu menikah saja, Yi-eonni sudah mengandung Jongin kurang lebih tiga bulan."

Kali ini Kyungsoo dibuat sedikit menganga, namun beberapa detik berikutnya dia kembali mengatupkan bibir. "Emm.. itu.. bagus sekali, Yi-eomma." Katanya memuji namun ragu-ragu. Satu kenyataan ini malah semakin membuat Kyungsoo iri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau jadi ingin membahas hal ini, Kyung?" Yixing bergantian tanya, merasa sedikit malu mengenai kenyataannya dimasa lalu. Sementara Baekhyun mengangguk sependapat.

Namun sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab, dia langsung mengernyit heran mendapati Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba melebarkan mata dengan tatapannya yang berbinar ceria. "Atau jangan-jangan.. yak.. Kyungie, apa kau hamil?" seru wanita itu. Ekspresi Baekhyun dan Yixing benar-benar kompak saat ini.

Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terperangah kaget, tetapi dia membuang napas pelan. Sambil tersenyum masam wanita itu menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, eomma." Katanya pendek. Yang membuat Baekhyun dan Yixing menghela napas kecewa.

.

.

.

Ketika mendapat izin masuk dari dalam, Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruangan yang dia ketuk beberapa kali tadi. Wanita itu berjalan santai mendekati _Sajangnim-_nya yang tengah berkutat dengan laptop di atas meja kerja itu. Kyungsoo berdiri di sisinya, menjelaskan beberapa dokumen yang harus _Sajangnim-_nya tanda tangani. Ya, setelah menikah tiga bulan yang lalu, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai skretaris direktur. Dan dia tidak sama sekali dilarang oleh siapapun.

Setelah selesai dengan itu, Kyungsoo yang hendak membereskan dokumen tadi terhenti karna sang _Sajangnim _malah meraih tangannya, dan bebas merengkuh pinggang Kyungsoo yang lantas membuat dia menggeliat menolak.

"Maaf, _Sajangnim. _Bisa anda sopan sedikit pada sekretarismu?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada sedikit sebal. Dia merutuki rok kerjanya yang ketat dan pendek, hingga tangan pria yang di panggil _Sajangnim _tadi dengan bebas menyentuh pahanya.

"Ayolah, Kyung. Aku ini suamimu."

Kyungsoo membuang napas, merasa bosan mendengar kalimat barusan. Menyadari kenyataan yang menjadi _Sajangnim-_nya adalah Jongin—suaminya sendiri, membuat ia sedikit tak fokus bekerja. Setiap kali dia masuk ke ruangan Jongin, pria itu selalu saja menggodanya.

"Bisa anda gunakan keprofesionalan di kantor? Sudah satu bulan ini aku bekerja, dan selama itu _Sajangnim _selalu—"

Perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti karna Jongin tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya hingga Kyungsoo jatuh pada pangkuan pria itu. Kyungsoo sendiri melingkarkan tangan pada leher Jongin sebagai pegangan agar tak terjatuh, wajah wanita ini memberenggut sebal sementara suaminya terkekeh geli.

"Hilangkan keprofesionalan atau hal apa pun itu. Kau tahu? Aku selalu tak tahan melihatmu." Kata Jongin, bibirnya tersenyum miring sambil membelai sisi tubuh Kyungsoo yang berbentuk. Merasakan perutnya yang rata, pinggangnya yang ramping, pantatnya yang padat, pahanya yang halus. Sampai Kyungsoo sendiri tak sadar mengerang lirih karna sentuhan suaminya. Dia hendak menolak, namun Jongin terlalu mengagumkan dengan caranya menyentuh.

"Shh.. Jonginh.."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar suara manis barusan, tangannya bergerak membuka dua kancing atas kemeja Kyungsoo sampai bibirnya menjelajahi belah payudara yang masih berbalut bra itu. Sambil mengecupi dada dan leher Kyungsoo bergantian, Jongin mulai meremas payudaranya pelan.

"Mmhh.. apa kita akan melakukannya disini?" Kyungsoo bertanya susah payah, sementara Jongin tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Ekspresi Kyungsoo yang terlihat antara ingin menghindar namun menikmati benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Jika kau mau, kita lakukan sekarang juga." Jongin langsung membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dengan ciuman. Dia menarik rok wanita itu sampai pinggang, hingga telapak tangannya yang bebas dapat menyentuh disekitar titik sensitif yang berada disana.

"Tunggu.." bisik Kyungsoo sambil terengah, ia berhasil melepas ciuman mereka namun Jongin kini beralih mengecupi lehernya.

"Ini kantor, Jongin. Berhenti.. nghh.." Kyungsoo berusaha kembali mengaitkan kancing kemejanya yang terbuka. Getaran ringan pada saku roknya membuat Jongin berhenti bermain dengan tubuh wanita itu. Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya yang bergetar sementara Jongin menatapnya penuh curiga.

"Luhan." Kata Kyungsoo santai, memberitahu seseorang yang meneleponnya saat ini. Wanita itu segera turun dari pangkuan Jongin, melangkah sedikit menjauh sambil merapikan pakaiannya sebentar.

Sementara Jongin membuang napas, dia paling tidak suka jika ada yang menggaggunya disaat bersama Kyungsoo. Pria itu menutup laptop, membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang bertebaran di meja, karna beberapa menit lagi jam kerja akan usai dan mereka segera pulang.

Jongin mengetuk permukaan meja dengan telunjuk, sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang masih berbincang dengan Luhan lewat telepon. Ini sudah hampir lima belas menit Jongin menunggu, dan pria itu dibuat bingung karna mendapati raut wajah Kyungsoo yang sendu setelah bertelepon tadi.

Jongin bertanya mengapa namun Kyungsoo mengaku bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dalam perjalanan pulang pun istrinya hanya diam tak seperti biasanya. Wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat tak bersemangat benar-benar membuat Jongin khawatir. Sesaat telah sampai dan memasuki kamar tidur mereka. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pria itu.

"Jongin, cium aku." pinta Kyungsoo tanpa ragu. Namun suaranya berubah gemetar dengan mata yang nampak berair.

"Sttt.. sayang.." Jongin semakin khawatir melihat butiran air mata mengalir begitu saja melewati pipi istrinya. "Ada apa, hm? kenapa tiba-tiba begini?" tanya Jongin tenang, sambil menyeka jejak air mata pada pipi Kyungsoo menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang, cium aku. Kita bercinta malam ini. Cium aku, Jongin." kali ini Kyungsoo sedikit terisak lirih. Air matanya semakin menetes cepat. Wanita itu dengan terburu membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja suaminya, dan Jongin segera menahan gerakan tangan Kyungsoo agar dia dapat bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Hey, hey, tunggu dulu. Beritahu aku ada apa?" Jongin mencoba membuat Kyungsoo berhenti menangis. Dengan cara mengusap air mata sambil membelai kedua pipinya yang lembut.

Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, Kyungsoo berusaha menahan isakannya agar dapat berkata dengan baik. "Luhan hamil." Bisiknya lirih. "Usianya sudah sepuluh hari. Luhan bilang, dia masih sempat menyelesaikan tugas akhir, dan lulus dari fakultas dokter kandungan." Kyungsoo melanjutkan sambil menatap mata Jongin yang balas menatapnya.

"Kau sendiri tahu, Zitao dan Minseok sudah hamil. Aku.. aku sungguh iri pada mereka. Tapi.. apa aku bisa seperti mereka? Apa aku bisa hamil...?" kata Kyungsoo lirih. Air matanya pun kembali menetes berpadu isakan pelan. Tangannya yang semula melingkari leher Jongin kini turun dengan lemas.

Jongin mengerti sekarang. Dia sangat paham bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo. Namun, mengingat baru menginjak tiga bulan pernikahan mereka, bagi Jongin itu masih terlalu muda untuk berkomitmen mempunyai buah hati.

Di belainya kedua pipi Kyungsoo sambil sesekali menyeka air mata yang mengalir. "Sayangku, jangan terburu-buru." Kata Jongin menenangkan, namun Kyungsoo justru malah menggeleng keras.

"Aku takut. Ingat? Aku menjadi perempuan karna apa? Aku menjadi seperti ini karna keajaiban sihir, Jongin."

Mendengar kalimat dengan suara parau barusan menggetarkah hati Jongin. Pria itu paling takut akan hal ini. Namun Jongin sendiri juga yakin bahwa Kyungsoo adalah perempuan sungguhan, meski ia menjadi seperti itu karna sihir. Namun sihir yang menjadi kenyataan ini akan selalu melekat pada Kyungsoo, dan tak akan pernah berubah menjadi seperti semula. Jongin yakin itu.

"Aku hanya takut tak bisa memberimu keturunan. Itu saja." Suara Kyungsoo nampak semakin pilu. Sementara Jongin merengkuh pinggang istrinya agar mereka lebih dekat. Membisikan kata-kata sayang dan penenang untuk Kyungsoo hingga wanita itu berhenti terisak.

"Akan kubuktikan padamu." Jongin berkata tegas. Sorot matanya tertuju pada Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang menyungging senyum. Lalu dia meraih lengan Kyungsoo, menuntun lengan putih itu guna kembali melingkari lehernya. Senyuman Jongin berubah miring seiring dia berbisik, "Aku akan membuatmu hamil."

Seketika justru Kyungsoo dibuat mengatupkan bibir. Dia berkedip untuk beberapa kali membuat Jongin terkekeh karna gemas. Namun detik berikutnya dia ikut tersenyum, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin seolah menantang pria itu, sebelah alisnya sedikit terangkat ke atas.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, lakukan."

.

.

.

"Kyung...?"

Jongin bergumam memanggil ketika dia memasuki kamarnya yang nampak gelap, hanya ada penerangan dari lampu tidur di atas nakas, juga sinar bulan yang menembus dari jendela yang terbuka. Pria itu menghela napas pelan mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk menyender pada pinggiran ranjang. Sudah dua hari ini Kyungsoo tidak ikut bekerja bersamanya karna kondisinya yang tak sehat. Meski hanya terserang demam dan flu, namun keinginan Kyungsoo yang belum terpenuhi membuat keadaanya semakin buruk.

Jongin ikut duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, sambil memandangi langit malam dari jendela yang terbuka, tangannya meraba mencari sebelah tangan istrinya yang terasa hangat untuk dia genggam. Sementara itu Kyungsoo menoleh pelan, menatapi sisi wajah Jongin yang terlihat garis lelah karna habis bekerja. Dia bergumam menyapa, dengan suaranya yang parau membuat Jongin menatap Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tubuhmu panas." Jongin berucap lemas. Merasa sedih mendapati wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang pucat karna sedang sakit. "Kita ke dokter, ya?" tawar pria itu.

Tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. "Tidak perlu. Lagipula aku hanya terserang flu dan sedikit demam. Besok aku akan baik-baik saja."

Jongin tersenyum lemah menanggapinya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengusap surai Kyungsoo yang lembut. "Cepatlah sembuh. Aku rindu masakanmu." Katanya mencoba bergurau, dan itu berhasil ketika Kyungsoo tertawa pelan karenanya.

"Jongin?"

"Ya?"

Kyungsoo sedikit menggigit bibir bawah, merasa ragu jika akan berkata apa yang ada di kepalanya saat ini. Namun, dengan satu tarikan napas dia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berucap. "Kurasa, aku bukan wanita sungguhan." Katanya parau. Mata Kyungsoo mulai berair dengan napas pendek menahan isakan.

Wajah Jongin berubah datar saat ini. Dia sungguh tak suka jika Kyungsoo berbicara seperti itu. "Apa maksudmu? Kau ini perempuan, Kyung. Lihatlah tubuhmu. Kau perempuan." Jongin balas menatap Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam kedua tanganya, berusaha meyakinkan namun sepertinya Kyungsoo tak berpengaruh.

"Kita bercinta setiap malam. Tapi, mengapa saat ini aku tak kunjung hamil?" Tak dapat menahannya lagi, Kyungsoo mulai terisak lirih. Dia merasa sedih, tentu saja. Mengingat sudah dua bulan mereka rutin bercinta, namun belum terlihat tanda-tanda kehamilannya.

Sementara Jongin membuang napas keras, merasa bosan melihat air mata Kyungsoo yang menetes karna alasan dia belum juga hamil. "Sayang, kau terus memikirkan hamil dan kita selalu bercinta setiap hari. Itu membuatmu lelah sampai sakit seperti ini. Berhentilah berpikiran untuk hamil, itu membuat keadaanmu semakin buruk. Dan jangan berkata bahwa kau bukan wanita sungguhan. Aku tak suka mendengarnya." Kata Jongin tenang, berusaha membuat Kyungsoo untuk lebih memerhatikan kondisi kesehatannya terlebih dulu.

Namun sepertinya Kyungsoo menghiraukan itu, dia hanya termenung masih dengan wajah pucatnya yang tak bersemangat. Melihat istrinya seperti ini, Jongin pun kembali menghela napas. "Dengar.. bercinta secara rutin belum tentu membuatmu hamil. Bersabarlah. Aku yakin, cepat atau lambat kau akan hamil."

Kyungsoo justru menggeleng keras mendengar itu, sorot matanya terlihat semakin teduh. "Tapi aku ingin seorang anak. Apa kau tidak menginginkannya?" ucapnya seolah frustasi bercampur pilu. Mereka saling diam sambil menelisik pikiran masing-masing lewat tatapan mata.

"Kyung..." Jongin bergumam lebih dulu. Dia merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, membelai surainya yang panjang penuh sayang, hingga Kyungsoo tak kuasa terisak di dada pria itu."Aku tak peduli kau dapat hamil atau tidak. Aku tidak menginginkan komitmen untuk mempunyai buah hati. Aku tahu kau merasa iri, kau ingin mempunyai seorang anak begitupun juga aku. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang, memilikimu saja aku sudah sangat bahagia." Ujarnya tenang, sambil masih mengusap kepala Kyungsoo agar tangisnya usai.

"Jongin.." lirih Kyungsoo setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Ya, sayang?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas terlebih dulu sebelum berkata, "Dan yang harus kau tahu. Sepertinya, aku juga bukan wanita normal."

Perkataan barusan membuat Jongin terperangah, dia melepas pelukannya agar dapat melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin benar-benar tak mengerti dengan kalimat istrinya, hingga dia tak segan meneliti kedua mata Kyungsoo berusaha dapat membaca pikiran wanita itu.

"Tadi kau bilang, bukan wanita sungguhan. Sekarang, kau bilang bukan wanita normal. Kyung... coba jelaskan apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, hm?" Meski sedikit jengah, namun Jongin mencoba mengatur notasi suaranya agar terdengar tenang.

"Ngg... aku..." namun Kyungsoo malah menggantungkan kalimatnya, mata wanita itu bergerak-gerak berusaha mencari kata-kata yang nyaman untuk di jelaskan. Meski begitu, Jongin tetap sabar menantinya bersuara.

"Jongin-ah.. ngg.. sebenarnya aku.. s-sudah dua bulan aku tidak datang bulan."

"Apa?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huhuhu T^T Hai readers. Maaf, maaf banget baru update dari sekian abad. *sujud *ini lebay okay? :v Karna bulan Juli kemarin, Wey malah sibuk kelulusan SMA, dan akhirnya sibuk terus menerus sama perkuliahan beserta tugas-tugas menyebalkannya. Ini juga lagi libur UTS, jadi Wey bisa update. :v**

**Chapter 15 dengan tittle Move dari BTS ini emang paling panjang dari chapter lain. Tapi seneng 'kan kaisoo udah nikahan? Tempatnya sama pula kayak Sungmin dan istrinya. Wkwk~ Tadinya ini bakal di jadiin chapter terakhir, tapi nyatanya kepanjangan. So, **_**last**__**episode **_**di chapter 16 yah.. ingat! Wey musti update satu kali lagi. Mwehehe :3**

_**Thanks so much**_** buat Rendy, yang meskipun sibuk juga di kampusnya tapi bisa nyempetin nulis rated-M buat nih ff. **_**Very Thanks too**_** buat Cintia, sesama kaisoo shipp dia **_**excited **_**buat bantuin. **_**Thanks **_**juga buat Yoongi-hyung yang udah bantuin edit. Makasih yah.. ^^**

**Dan **_**special thanks for**_** readers, yang udah nungguin ff ini sampe jamuran, mungkin? :v  
Wey harap, kalian bisa maafin kesibukan Wey sampe nggak sempet nulis, dan **_**file**_** chapter 15 beserta 16 sempet hilang juga. Maaf semuanya.. dan terimakasih banyak buat para readers :")**

**So, sampai jumpa di **_**last **_**chapter ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WendyXO**


	16. Love Is Not Over

**Hyung or Noona**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**and other...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is**

**GS!**

**and**

**Rate – M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana cara Jongin beradaptasi dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyung kandungnya sendiri telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan cantik akibat meminum ramuan yang salah? Apakah Kyungsoo masih pantas dipanggil 'Hyung' atau lebih pantas dipanggil 'Noona' mengingat tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi perempuan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo :'D**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_Kyungsoo menghela napas terlebih dulu sebelum berkata, "Dan yang harus kau tahu. Sepertinya, aku juga bukan wanita normal."_

_Perkataan barusan membuat Jongin terperangah, dia melepas pelukannya agar dapat melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin benar-benar tak mengerti dengan kalimat istrinya, hingga dia tak segan meneliti kedua mata Kyungsoo berusaha dapat membaca pikiran wanita itu._

"_Tadi kau bilang, bukan wanita sungguhan. Sekarang, kau bilang bukan wanita normal. Kyung... coba jelaskan apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, hm?" Meski sedikit jengah, namun Jongin mencoba mengatur notasi suaranya agar terdengar tenang._

"_Ngg... aku..." namun Kyungsoo malah menggantungkan kalimatnya, mata wanita itu bergerak-gerak berusaha mencari kata-kata yang nyaman untuk di jelaskan. Meski begitu, Jongin tetap sabar menantinya bersuara._

"_Jongin-ah.. ngg.. sebenarnya aku.. s-sudah dua bulan aku tidak datang bulan."_

"_Apa?!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 16 **

**Love Is Not Over**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi begitu wajah Jongin mendadak kaget. Kata 'Apa?!' yang Jongin ucapkan tadi benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Entah karna Jongin yang terkejut atau pria itu memang tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak dapat bulananku." Ulang Kyungsoo. Yang ia anggap Jongin kurang mendengar penjelasannya tadi.

Namun Jongin menggeleng keras masih dengan wajah terkejutnya. "Maksudku, kau benar-benar tidak datang bulan?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sekali. Dan Jongin langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo erat-erat sembari menatap mata bundarnya. "Kau..." lirih Jongin, sorot matanya masih tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Namun justru wanita itu malah dibuat bingung oleh suaminya sendiri.

Bahkan semakin bingung ketika tiba-tiba Jongin beranjak pergi mendekati tas kerjanya, mencari ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang. Setelah itu dia kembali duduk bersama Kyungsoo. Jongin malah terkekeh mendapati raut heran pada wajah manis istrinya. Dia merebahkan tubuh pada lantai itu sambil menjadikan paha Kyungsoo sebagai bantalan.

"Kyung, aku sayang padamu." Kata Jongin, tangan pria ini bergerak melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo dengan wajah menghadap perutnya, dia mengecup perut datar wanita itu beberapa kali.

"Ey~ kenapa tiba-tiba jadi manja begini?" Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, sambil mengelus surai Jongin yang halus.

"Sttt.. biarkan seperti ini."

Kyungsoo menurut begitu Jongin telah memejamkan mata di pangkuannya, sebelah tangan masih mengelus surai pria itu, sedang sebelah tangan yang lain meraih ponsel Jongin yang tergeletak di dekat mereka.

Kyungsoo membuka aplikasi _browsing_, mengetik mengenai masalah apa jika wanita tidak dapat bulanan. Meski penasaran, namun dia kembali menghapusnya, lalu mengetik lagi, dan menghapusnya lagi. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo malah menaruh ponsel Jongin di atas nakas dekat mereka. Dia hanya takut sesuatu yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini.

Kyungsoo juga sudah mencoba mencari jawaban pada ponselnya sendiri. Namun, entahlah.. dia hanya takut. Apalagi saat Jongin mengajak ia untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter, itu malah membuat perasaan Kyungsoo semakin tak tenang jika saja ada hal buruk mengenainya.

Lama Kyungsoo melamun, bel rumah tiba-tiba berbunyi dan Jongin segera bangkit seolah dia mendengar alarm dunia. Menghiraukan wajah heran Kyungsoo, pria itu langsung berlari menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar dibuat heran karna Jongin kembali bersama seseorang—yang dia kenal sebagai Dokter Cho. Wanita itu bangkit berdiri menyapa singkat dokter ramah itu. Ketika Jongin mempersilahkan sang dokter untuk memeriksa Kyungsoo, dengan senyum riangnya pria itu melangkah keluar kamar, meninggalkan seraut wajah istrinya yang nampak kaget dan takut karna dokter akan segera memeriksa.

Jongin menunggu dengan gugup dibalik pintu kamar tidurnya. Dia menghela napas berkali-kali berharap perkiraannya memang benar. Setelah beberapa menit terlewati, dokter Cho muncul menemui Jongin. Ketika dokter berwajah ceria itu hendak berkata, Jongin segera membawa mereka untuk membahas masalah ini di ruang tamu, berharap Kyungsoo tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka terlebih dulu.

Kyungsoo tahu mereka sedang bicara, dia sendiri hanya diam terduduk di ranjangnya. Kyungsoo benar benar takut saat ini, takut akan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Lama Kyungsoo merenung dia mengangkat wajah ketika merasa seseorang berdiri di hadapanya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin pelan-pelan sambil hampir menangis. Kedua tanganya gemetaran saat Jongin berlutut dan menggenggamnya erat.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo lemas, suaranya terlampau parau.

Namun Jongin masih diam, wajahnya yang tak berekspresi apapun mempengaruhi air mata Kyungsoo untuk turun dengan cepat. Wanita cantik itu tertunduk, jemarinya terasa dingin dan balas menggenggam jemari besar Jongin.

"Apa yang kau rasakan selama minggu minggu ini?" Jongin bertanya pelan, membuat Kyungsoo kini menatapnya penuh kebingungan.

"...Oh..? Aku...—"

"Pusing kepala. Mudah lelah. Dan kau mengalami keterlambatan untuk bulananmu."

Kyungsoo semakin kebingungan ketika Jongin menyelanya. "Aku memperhatikanmu, sayang." Tambah pria itu.

"Dokter Cho bilang, tanda kehamilanmu tak seperti ibu hamil pada umumnya. Kau sakit dan tidak dapat bulanan, itu sudah cukup bagi dokter Cho mengetahui bahwa kau hamil. Tapi ini tentu saja normal. Usia kandunganmu sudah menginjak empat minggu."

Tunggu. Hamil? Jadi Kyungsoo hamil. Ingin rasanya Jongin tertawa melihat wajah manis Kyungsoo yang melongo saat ini. Begitu menggemaskan hingga pria itu hanya mampu tersenyum lebar menahan tawanya. Jongin benar benar bahagia, namun Kyungsoo terlihat seolah tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Jongin? Aku tak begitu mendengarmu." Kata Kyungsoo. Suaranya yang terdengar polos membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Kau hamil. Usia kandunganmu menginjak empat minggu." Ulang Jongin. Sambil bergerak cepat menyeka air mata Kyungsoo yang turun cepat secara tiba-tiba. "Terima kasih, sayang. Aku sangat bahagia." Kemudian dia membawa tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengecupi jemarinya yang mungil.

Kyungsoo masih diam, air matanya semakin deras diiringi bibir yang kini terisak lirih. Jongin segera mengangkat tubuh lemas Kyungsoo untuk berbaring di ranjang dan pria itu sendiri ikut berada disisinya. Memeluk Kyungsoo yang menangis bahagia sambil mengusap surai lembut sang istri.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku bahagia."

Jongin kembali tertawa pelan mendengar suara gemetar itu. Kyungsoo-nya benar benar menggemaskan. "Untuk saat ini kau hanya perlu sehat." Dapat Jongin rasakan anggukan Kyungsoo yang antusias di perpotongan lehernya. Dan Jongin dibuat terkekeh. Dia mengecup kening panas Kyungsoo akibat suhu tubuh yang belum juga turun.

Kyungsoo benar benar begitu bahagia hingga dia pun tak tahu harus berucap. Selain menjadi perempuan, dia memiliki Jongin sebagai sosok suami untuknya. Selain Jongin, mereka berdua di anugerahi atas tumbuhnya buah hati dalam perut Kyungsoo. Beginilah bahagianya menjadi perempuan. Pikir Kyungsoo saat ini. Dia memposisikan dirinya untuk berbaring nyaman juga menghirup pelan aroma tubuh Jongin.

Sebelah tangan Jongin biarkan sebagai bantalan untuk kepala Kyungsoo, dan sebelah tangan yang lain dia gerakkan untuk menyentuh perut wanita itu, mengusapnya secara perlahan seolah menyapa kehidupan di dalam sana.

"Selamat datang, sayang. Appa dan eomma menunggumu. Jaljjayo." Jongin berkata seperti anak kecil, dan Kyungsoo dibuat tertawa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Jongin menghela napas setelah Baekhyun dan Yixing akhirnya pergi untuk pulang. Sepanjang hari tadi sampai menjelang sore, dia ceramahi habis-habisan oleh dua ibu tersayangnya ini. Mengenai Kyungsoo tentu saja.

Karna kandungannya yang semakin hari semakin bertambah besar, membuat Baekhyun dan Yixing memberi perhatian berlebih. Bahkan Jongin mendadak cuti. Padahal ada beberapa kolega pembisnis yang di jadwalkan _meeting_, namun dia dapat menunda hari sibuknya saat ini.

Kandungan Kyungsoo yang telah berusia lima bulan tampak membawa beberapa perubahan. Terutama masalah konsumsi dan berat badan. Tapi dimata Jongin sendiri seorang ibu hamil malah terlihat beraura baginya. Kyungsoo-nya tampak bertambah cantik saja, juga bertambah berisi, terutama pada bagian perut.

Sore ini Kyungsoo sibuk berkutat di dapur. Jemarinya yang lincah bergerak memotong sayuran sebagai bahan makanan. Terlihat Jongin yang berjalan mendekatinya. Pria itu pelan-pelan memerhatikan sambil melingkari perut Kyungsoo yang lumayan besar.

"Memasak apa, hm?"

"Tteokbokki." Kyungsoo menjawab singkat masih dengan tangan yang bergerak memotong sayuran.

"Jangan terlalu pedas, ya."

Jongin mengerutkan kening begitu Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berhenti dan kini berbalik menatapnya tajam, membuat pelukan Jongin pada perutnya terlepas sudah. Wajahnya yang datar membuat Jongin kebingungan.

"Aku ingin makan makanan yang pedas." Kata Kyungsoo, sedikit menekan pada kalimatnya.

"Iya, tapi jangan terlalu ped—"

Jongin mendadak menjauh begitu Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah tangan sejajar dengan kepala. Yang membuat Jongin melangkah mundur adalah pisau yang ada pada genggaman Kyungsoo. Tatapan wanita itu semakin terlihat mengitimidasi.

"Kau melarangku?" bibir Kyungsoo nampak cemberut, menggemaskan memang. Tetapi wanita itu malah menaruh pisau dengan keras di samping alas pemotong. "Baiklah. Aku tak ingin makan." Lanjutnya, sambil melangkah mendekati Jongin. "_Neo_ (Kau), masaklah sendiri." Tambah wanita itu kemudian berlalu.

"Haish! Apa aku salah?" Jongin bergumam setelah dia mendengar suara bantingan pintu tertutup dari arah lantai dua. Kyungsoo jengkel padanya. Sudah situasi biasa pada hari-hari mereka ketika Kyungsoo hamil. Dan bersyukurnya, Jongin masih dapat menangani hal ini.

Mencoba mengumpulkan kesabaran, akhirnya Jongin mengambil alih dapur. Tak ingin mengganggu Kyungsoo, dia berinisiatif mencari resep sendiri dengan membuka aplikasi _browsing_. Melanjutkan kegiatan istrinya yang tadi hendak memasak.

Meski sudah bersusah payah, Jongin tak ingin mundur. Namun jika boleh memilih, dia lebih baik mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor yang menumpuk, di banding memasak sepiring tteokbokki. Memasak baginya begitu berat, bahkan merebus air saja Jongin tak tahu bagaimana keadaan air itu disaat matang.

Jongin membuang napas lega begitu satu piring tteokbokki telah tersaji. Wajahnya yang semula tegang juga otot-ototnya yang kaku kini mengendur. Jongin tersenyum sendiri merasa berhasil menyelesaikannya. Dia pun mengambil nampan, segelas air dan alat makan kemudian di bawanya ke lantai dua—kamar tidurnya bersama Kyungsoo.

Tampak Kyungsoo sedang duduk di ranjang, matanya menatap lurus ke arah pintu terbuka yang terhubung ke balkong. Jongin pun melangkah mendekat, mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo hingga wanita itu hanya menoleh datar.

"Makanlah." Jongin berujar ceria, sambil sedikit bergeser untuk menaruh nampan diantara mereka.

Senyuman manis tiba-tiba mengembang di wajah Kyungsoo. Matanya berbinar menatapi makanan yang Jongin tawarkan. "Kau memasak untukku?" dia bertanya, kemudian beralih menatap Jongin. "Kau tak seperti biasanya, Jongin-ah."

"Tentu saja. Ini spesial untuk istri dan anakku." Kata Jongin sambil mengusap perut Kyungsoo sebentar.

Jongin hanya terkekeh begitu Kyungsoo dengan semangat mengambil alih sendok. Saat menelan sesendok tteokbokki buatan suaminya, seketika dia mengerutkan dahi dengan mimik wajah yang aneh. Sementara senyuman Jongin luntur sudah saat dia mendapati wajah Kyungsoo mendadak tak bersahabat. Wanita itu pun kembali menaruh sendok di atas nampan.

"Spesial katamu? Bagaimana bisa kau membuat makanan tak enak seperti ini?!" Sambil menyambar selembar tissue diatas nakas, Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sebal.

"Benarkah?" pria itu pun dengan cepat mencicipi masakannya sendiri. Sembari mengecap dengan wajah yang aneh juga, Jongin ikut menyetujui pendapat Kyungsoo. "Iya, ini tidak enak."

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, melipat kedua tangan di dada masih dengan wajahnya yang tak santai. "Aku ingin membuatnya sendiri."

"Tidak. Kau tak boleh makan yang terlalu pedas."

Kyungsoo semakin mengerutkan bibirnya begitu Jongin ikut berdiri. Saat ini Kyungsoo benar-benar tak ingin di larang apapun. Dengan Jongin yang kini menyangkalnya, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa marah.

"Makananmu tak enak, Jongin."

"Tapi aku akan membuatnya lagi."

"Aku tak mau. Kau bodoh dalam hal memasak!"

Tatapan Jongin tiba-tiba berubah tajam ketika Kyungsoo berkata keras seperti tadi. Ia terima saja ketika Kyungsoo mengatainya bodoh, Jongin sendiri mengakui hal ini. Meski Kyungsoo tak sama sekali menghargai usahanya sedikit saja, Jongin lebih memilih membawa nampan berisi masakannya kembai ke dapur, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mendadak tercenung menatapi punggung Jongin yang berjalan menjauh.

Menarik napas sebentar di ruang dapur, Jongin membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering dengan segelas air dingin. Dia mengusap wajah, berpikir untuk memiliki kesabaran ekstra menghadapi hari-harinya sebagai calon ayah. Kyungsoo tengah mengandung anaknya saat ini, _mode_ wanita hamil kadang cepat berubah, Jongin paham itu. Namun semakin lama dia juga merasa ikut terbawa jengkel.

Pria itu pun berusaha menghibur diri dengan duduk santai sambil menonton acara olahraga. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, datang Kyungsoo yang mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin. Ia bergelayut pada salah satu lengan Jongin. Merasa gemas, Jongin mencium puncak kepala wanita itu. Dia yakin Kyungsoo yang bersikap seperti ini akan ada suatu hal dibaliknya.

"Aku ingin ayam goreng, Jongin-ah."

Jongin menghela napas pelan. Meski begitu bibirnya tersenyum lalu mencuri kecupan pada bibir Kyungsoo yang cemberut manis. "Sudah melupakan tteokbokki, hm?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk seperti anak kecil. Pengaruhi emosi-emosi Jongin karna kejadian tadi hilang seketika. Jongin selalu tak tahan ketika Kyungsoo tengah meminta sesuatu dengan ekspresinya yang menggemaskan. Sebesar apapun sikap Kyungsoo yang membuatnya jengkel, Jongin tetap luluh dengan hanya tatapan Kyungsoo yang berbinar manis.

"Akan kubelikan untukmu, sayang."

.

.

.

Bulan telah menepi kembali pada akhir tahun. Waktu terasa cepat ketika bulan dua belas ini telah tiba. Begitu pemikiran Kyungsoo ketika dia berdiri di depan cermin. Mengamati bentuk tubuh terutama bagian perut yang semakin hari semakin membesar.

Kyungsoo mengelusnya dengan kedua telapak tangan memutar secara perlahan. Hari-harinya sebagai wanita hamil tentu tak mudah ia lalui. Memang dia tak seperti ibu hamil secara umum. Pada pagi hari harus mengalami _morningsicknes_ yang begitu menyiksa, Kyungsoo bersyukur tak mengalami itu. Hanya saja _mode_nya yang tidak menentu. Membuat dia sendiri heran dengan sikapnya.

_Jadi, seperti inikah rasanya menjadi wanita?_

_Seperti inikah rasanya mengandung buah hati?_

Pemikiran Kyungsoo melayang mengingat dirinya benar-benar menjadi wanita.

_Ternyata tak mudah._

Batinnya berbisik.

Meski begitu Kyungsoo sangat bahagia. Ia tak pernah menyesal untuk menjadi wanita, sebagai seorang istri juga calon ibu bagi anaknya bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang, menaiki kasur empuknya dan duduk bersandar disana. Dia meraih ponsel yang telah terhubung dengan _headphone_, memasangkannya pada perut kemudian memutar musik klasik.

Kyungsoo melakukannya karna hal ini dapat di percaya untuk menstimulasi otak janin. Dia mengetahui itu dari acara Mom and Kids yang tayang pada salah satu channel televisi pagi tadi. Luhan juga sering menyarankan agar tiap memiliki waktu luang, dengarkan musik pada bayi dalam kandungan sangat bermanfaat. Mengenai Luhan, Kyungsoo ingat betul sahabatnya itu kini sama persis seperti dirinya. Usia kandungan Luhan hanya berjarak tiga bulan dengan Kyungsoo.

Sementara Zitao dan Minseok, mereka telah melahirkan dengan normal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Minseok melahirkan bayi perempuan dari empat bulan setelah Zitao melahirkan bayi laki-laki. Anak Zitao dan Kris begitu tampan seperti ayahnya, mereka memberi bayi tampan itu dengan nama Zifan Wu. Sementara si cantik putri dari Jongdae dan Minseok bernama Kim Daemi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri mengingat minggu lalu saat ia mengunjungi rumah Jongdae. Melihat dia bersusah payah membantu Minseok mengurus Daemi. Dan terkekeh saat mengingat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu ketika dia dan Jongin mengunjungi rumah Kris. Ayah muda ini begitu panik ketika Zifan mengompol di pangkuannya, dan tak mengerti cara memakaikan popok bayi hingga Zitao mengoceh karna hal sepele itu.

Merasa para sahabat telah mendapat kebahagiaan yang berlebih berkat hadirnya anak-anak mereka. Kyungsoo berharap hari-hari dirinya yang tengah hamil ini cepat berlalu, ia tak sabar menunggu kehadiran sosok si kecil diantara ia dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada ponselnya yang bergetar. Dia melepas headphone untuk menerima panggilan dari Sehun. Senyumnya mengembang seketika saat kabar gembira terdengar dari seberang telepon sana. Sehun bilang, Luhan telah melahirkan dua jam yang lalu di rumah sakit yang tak jauh dari rumah. Bayi mereka perempuan yang sudah pasti sangat cantik seperti Luhan.

Begitu panggilan telepon berakhir, Kyungsoo segera menghubungi Jongin. Dia ingin segera melihat bayi Luhan saat ini. Namun suara operator membuat bibirnya merengut. Jongin tak menjawab teleponnya. Tetapi Kyungsoo tak ingin diam saja. Dia menuruni ranjang dan meraih tas tangan, membawa hadiah yang sudah ia dan Jongin siapkan untuk kelahiran bayi Luhan saat itu.

Ketika sedang merapikan penampilan, ponselnya bergetar menampilkan nama Jongin disana. Sudah pasti pria itu akan menelepon balik, pikir Kyungsoo. "Jongin-ah, Luhan sudah melahirkan. Sehun mengabariku tadi. Aku ingin melihat bayinya sekarang." Katanya antusias.

"_Nanti malam kita temui mereka, oke? Masih ada rapat siang ini."_

"Aku ingin melihatnya sekarang." Kyungsoo bisa mendengar helaan napas berat Jongin begitu dia bicara seperti tadi.

"_Kita pergi bersama, Kyung. Kau tak bisa pergi sendirian."_

Meski suara Jongin terdengar sangat khawatir, namun Kyungsoo tak ingin menunda keinginannya. "Kalau kau sibuk, menyusul saja. Aku berangkat."

"_Yak! Yak! Kyung, kau tak boleh pergi sendiri.  
Kau—"_

Tak bisa menahannya lagi, Kyungsoo segera mematikan sambungan ponsel. Lagi-lagi Jongin membuatnya sebal. Kyungsoo berpikir akan lebih baik dia mengisi perutnya terlebih dulu sebelum pergi untuk menemui Luhan di rumah sakit.

Begitu selesai dengan makan siangnya, Kyungsoo segera bergegas untuk pergi. Dia mengedipkan mata terkejut ketika membuka pintu utama, di halaman depan sudah ada Jongin tengah keluar dari mobilnya lalu berlari mendekati Kyungsoo.

Tampak gurat lelah juga napas terengah menggambarkan keadaan Jongin saat ini. Rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, dengan dasi longgar dan keringat di keningnya membuat Kyungsoo merasa iba. Pria itu masih diam guna mengatur pernapasannya, namun mulut Jongin sepertinya sudah siap untuk angkat bicara.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah, dia menghela napas pendek melihat penampilan Kyungsoo. Istrinya benar-benar ingin pergi sendirian, pikirnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pergi sendirian." Kata Jongin, sorot matanya terlihat mengitimidasi.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pulang?"

Jongin hanya diam saja begitu Kyungsoo bertanya. Wanita itu membenarkan tas tangannya sebentar sambil berujar, "Aku ingin menemui Luhan sekarang."

Jongin kembali menghela napas begitu melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tak sabaran. "Tak bisakah kau menungguku sampai sore?"

"Terlalu lama. Aku ingin menemui Luhan seka—"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi sendirian!"

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget mendengarnya, dan Jongin lebih terkejut menyadari dia berbicara sekeras tadi. Tak terpikirkan olehnya berbicara dengan nada tinggi pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku membatalkan _meeting_. Dan langsung bergegas kemari." Jongin menatapi wajah terkejut Kyungsoo, suaranya lebih rendah kali ini. Dia menyesal telah bicara dengan nada membentak tadi. "Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi sendirian begitu saja." Tangan Jongin begerak mengusap sebelah pipinya yang halus, berharap rasa takut pada Kyungsoo akan dirinya memudar. "Aku khawatir padamu." sambil merengkuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukan, Jongin berdoa semoga hal ini tak akan terjadi lagi.

"Demi Tuhan, aku sangat khawatir."

Kyungsoo berpikir dua kali ketika suara lirih Jongin terdengar berat di telinga. Dan lalu ia merasa bodoh menyadari sikapnya tadi. Dalam pelukan Jongin, Kyungsoo pun menyesalinya, bahkan ia hampir menangis. Jongin-nya berani beresiko membatalkan rapat, hanya demi membuat ia tak pergi sendirian. Menyesal karna telah membuat suaminya khawatir, tangan Kyungsoo balas memeluk pinggang Jongin.

"Maafkan aku." ujar Kyungsoo, suaranya tampak bergetar. Dia mendapat jawaban dari Jongin begitu pria itu hanya diam sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Jongin hanya ingin Kyungsoo tahu bahwa dia benar-benar sangat berharga. Apalagi saat ini Kyungsoo sedang mengandung anak mereka. Jongin tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kyungsoo, hingga dia memiliki rasa kekhawatiran yang berlebih seperti ini. Bahkan Jongin tak peduli pada urusan pekerjaan demi menjaga Kyungsoo. Baginya, Kyungsoo sangat berharga.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan melihat bayi Luhan menguap lucu di pangkuan ibunya. Bayi perempuan yang baru saja diberi nama Oh Hani itu kembali tertidur dari sebelumnya telah disusui. Luhan juga ikut terkekeh melihat tingkah manis putrinya sendiri. Senyuman Luhan tak pernah lepas ketika ia menatap buat hatinya bersama Sehun.

Dari pengalamannya yang pernah keguguran, hari-hari saat hamil Luhan jalani dengan sebaik mungkin. Dia cenderung lebih hati-hati dalam bertindak dan selalu memperhatikan kesehatannya secara rutin. Begitupun juga Sehun yang antusias mengurus Luhan. Mereka tak ingin kejadian buruk itu terjadi kedua kali. Harusnya mereka memiliki dua putri, begitu pemikiran Luhan ketika kembali mengingat betapa sakitnya saat anak pertama mereka telah lebih dulu pergi.

"Hani sangat mirip denganmu, Luhan. Dan bibirnya sama persis seperti Sehun." Ujar Kyungsoo berpendapat. Jari-jarinya mengusap pipi Hani pelan-pelan.

Luhan mengangguk setuju. "Harus kau tahu, Kyung. Jika Hani sedang tak tertidur, tatapannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun."

"Kau harus mengajari Hani untuk berekspresi. Sangat disayangkan kalau wajah cantik Hani terlihat datar seperti ayahnya." Tambah Zitao. Di tempat duduknya yang dekat dengan ranjang rawat Luhan, ibu yang sedang menyusui Zifan itu tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

Sambil menjaga Daemi yang tertidur di pangkuannya, Minseok yang duduk di sebelah Zitao juga ikut tertawa. Sementara Luhan kembali mengamati wajah damai Hani, ia berharap sikap Sehun yang satu itu tidak menurun pada putrinya.

Sementara di _lobby_ rumah sakit, Sehun menceritakan pengalamannya ketika ia menemani Luhan melahirkan. Dan Jongin begitu terlihat menyimak ketika mendengar Sehun berbicara, baginya hai ini sebuah pembelajaran.

"Aku bahkan panik saat Luhan sempat pingsan waktu itu. Tetapi syukurlah semuanya baik-baik saja." Sehun mengakhirinya dengan senyuman. Meski wajah ayah muda ini masih sedikit terlihat datar, tetapi senyumnya yang mengembang menandakan ia benar-benar bahagia.

"Lalu, Jongin. Bagaimana denganmu? Pasti repot mengurus ibu hamil, bukan?" Jongdae berujar geli. Juga Kris yang duduk di sebelahnya ikut mengolok Jongin.

Sementara Jongin sendiri menghela napas lalu mengusap wajah sebentar. "Aku membatalkan kerjasama antar perusahaan demi menjaga Kyungsoo."

"Wow..." Kris melebarkan mata penuh kagum. Pria itu memberi respon terkejut yang berlebih. "Yang benar saja?" katanya tak percaya.

"Sampai sebegitunya?" timpal Jongdae, sambil menepuk pundak Jongin beberapa kali sebagai rasa simpati.

Jongin hanya bergumam. Pria itu tersenyum kecil menandakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Meski kehilangan satu kesempatan peluang bisnis yang gemilang, Kyungsoo tetaplah menjadi yang terpenting dari apapun.

Lagipula ia hanya kehilangan satu perusahaan yang akan bekerjasama dengannya, namun masih ada atau kemungkinan masih banyak kesempatan untuk bekerjasama dengan perusahaan lain. Tetapi jika ia kehilangan Kyungsoo, Jongin yakin ia tak akan menemukan Kyungsoo yang lain.

Membatalkan rapat kerjasama demi mencegah Kyungsoo pergi sendiri memang berlebihan. Atau mungkin Jongin yang terlalu khawatir sampai ia meninggalkan rapat begitu saja. Bahkan kolega yang hampir menjadi _partner_ itu mengatainya '_Sajangnim_ tak tahu diri'.

Tetapi Jongin tidak peduli itu, ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo-nya baik-baik saja. Tak salah jika Jongin tetap berpikir positif mengenai pekerjaan, sebagai suami tentu dia begitu cemas dan sangat mengkhawatirkan istrinya yang sedang hamil. Mengesampingkan pekerjaan, tugas Jongin adalah menjaga Kyungsoo.

"Memang tak mudah. Tapi percayalah, wanita akan terlihat semakin cantik ketika dia berhasil memberi keturunan." Sehun ikut menepuk pundak Jongin beberapa kali memberi semangat.

"Kau akan menyadari itu, Jongin-ah." Dan perkataan Kris barusan benar-benar membuat Jongin semakin antusias pada Kyungsoo saat ini.

Kyungsoo yang hamil tentu mudah tersinggung. Jongin harus hati-hati dalam berkata, terutama dalam bertindak. Meski terkadang Kyungsoo marah padanya, kemudian manja setelahnya, lalu meminta ini dan itu, yang tentu saja harus Jongin lakukan. Tetapi semangatnya untuk menyambut sang buah hati Jongin lalui dengan rasa penuh sabar. Hari harinya pasti akan terasa berat. Begitu pemikiran Jongin kemudian.

.

.

.

Menu makanan untuk sore ini telah tersaji rapi di meja makan. Beruntung pada siang hari Baekhyun menemani Kyungsoo sampai saat ini. Baekhyun membantunya membersihkan rumah juga memasak untuk dirinya dan Jongin. Bahkan sewaktu kemarin, Yixing yang datang mengunjungi malah sempat membersihkan taman kecil di halaman belakang hingga rumah benar-benar bersih sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun jadi sering datang semenjak Kyungsoo sudah memasuki bulan-bulan dekat dengan persalinan. Selagi Jongin pergi bekerja, Baekhyun dan Yixing-lah yang menjaganya. Sesekali terkadang Zitao, Minseok dan Luhan. Namun mereka tak akan lama karna memiliki kesibukan masing-masing pada anak-anak mereka. Karna itu pula Kyungsoo semakin tak sabar untuk melahirkan. Ia juga ingin mengurus buah hatinya sendiri.

Sambil memotong buah apel untuk Kyungsoo, Baekhyun memanggil wanita hamil itu untuk duduk bersama di meja makan. Kyungsoo yang memang sedang ingin memakan buah berkulit merah ini bergumam senang hingga berbinar manis.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan." Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah putrinya. Menyadari Kyungsoo yang sedang hamil, dan sendirian di rumah selagi Jongin berada di kantor, Baekhyun merasa tak ingin untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Kyung, kau tidak apa-apa jika eomma pulang?"

"Ya. Aku akan baik-baik saja, eomma. Appa pasti sudah menunggumu. Ini sudah sore."

Mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang terkesan santai, membuat Baekhyun menghela napas. "Sewaktu eomma hamil dirimu, appa selalu pulang sore."

"Benarkah?" Kata Kyungsoo datar, seolah saat ini melahap potongan buah apel adalah hal paling utama dibanding pembahasan mereka.

"Tapi mengapa Jongin belum pulang? Siapa yang akan menjagamu?"

Seketika Kyungsoo mendadak berhenti, jarinya yang semula memegang potongan apel kini di letakkan kembali pada permukaan piring kecil. Wanita ini tersenyum, berharap ibunya dapat melihat bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Jongin terkadang lembur."

Meski Kyungsoo berkata biasa saja, namun alasan wanita itu meragukan Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo sedang hamil, wajar bukan jika Baekhyun mengkhawatirkannya jika ia sendirian meski di dalam rumah sekalipun.

Baekhyun kembali menghela napas. Dia mencoba mengerti bahwa pemikiran seorang pria terkadang muncul rasa obsesi jika sudah mencari kebutuhan yang bernama 'uang'. Baekhyun paham pria melakukan itu demi orang tersayangnya, demi istri dan anak mereka. Namun terkadang juga pria memiliki rasa obesesi yang berlebih hingga dia rela meninggalkan istri dan anak hanya demi berbisnis juga mencari uang.

Baekhyun bersumpah akan membunuh Jongin jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kyungsoo. Terlebih jiwa pebisnis Joonmyeon menurun penuh pada Jongin. Dia hanya tak ingin putrinya yang sedang hamil dinomor duakan oleh pekerjaan. Jika Jongin lebih memilih bekerja sepanjang hari dan tak memperhatikan Kyungsoo, maka Jongin, habis kau!

"Eomma, lihat!"

Baekhyun menyipitkan kedua matanya mencoba membaca pelan-pelan pesan singkat pada ponsel Kyungsoo. Pesan dari Jongin yang berisi _'Jangan lupa makan tepat waktu dan minum obat. Sebentar lagi aku pulang, sayang.'_ benar-benar merubah wajahnya menjadi mendadak malas.

"Yak.., apa dia begitu sibuk sampai mengirim pesan seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo kembali menarik ponselnya, sambil melahap satu potong apel bibirnya sedikit dibuat cemberut. "Meski begitu, dia memperhatikanku, eomma."

Baekhyun hanya mendesis, "Baiklah. Sebentar lagi Jongin pulang, bukan?" katanya, merapikan penampilan sebentar lalu meraih tas tangan diatas meja.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang kembali lahap dengan potongan apel, Baekhyun mendekat sambil terkekeh. Tingkah ibu hamil yang satu ini benar-benar membuatnya gemas. "Tak perlu mengantarku, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Makanlah.." Baekhyun mengusap puncak kelapa Kyungsoo sebentar kemudian menunduk sambil mengelus perut wanita itu.

"Hey... cepatlah lahir. Kita akan main bersama-sama."

Baekhyun yang berbicara pada perutnya membuat Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. Kemudian wanita itu mengecup kening Kyungsoo dan berpamitan untuk pulang. Meski ibunya terkesan cerewet, tetapi bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun selalu ada untuknya ketika Jongin tak sedang di rumah.

Setelah potongan apel telah habis tak bersisa, Kyungsoo membawa piring kotor ke tempat cucian. Dia menghela napas menyadari suasana rumah kembali sepi. Tak apa, bukankah Jongin akan pulang. Pikir Kyungsoo begitu dia berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda Jongin telah datang. Kyungsoo kembali berkutat dengan ponsel, mengirim pesan singkat pada Jongin dan mendengus saat tak ada balasan setelahnya.

Ketika ia memilih untuk menghubungi Jongin, suara operator yang menyahut benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Kyungsoo mematikan televisi ketika panggilannya tak terjawab oleh Jongin. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kamar tidurnya, membuka pintu balkon hingga angin malam langsung menyapu permukaan kulit.

Kyungsoo tak tahu sudah berapa lama dia berdiri menatapi langit malam di luar. Wanita itu mendengus ketika ia kembali masuk, dan mendapati jam yang telah mengarah pada angka sembilan malam.

_Apanya yang sebentar lagi pulang?_

Pikir Kyungsoo saat dia mengingat sudah lewat sekitar tiga jam dari waktu Jongin mengirimnya pesan sore tadi. Ia memutuskan untuk berbaring di ranjang. Menunggu Jongin membuatnya semakin kesal saja. Tetapi Kyungsoo segera menarik napas untuk membuang emosinya jauh-jauh.

Kyungsoo yang hampir terlelap kembali terjaga ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia melirik Jongin tengah membuka setelan jas kantor, dan Kyungsoo segera bangkit membantunya melepas simpul dasi pria itu.

Jongin tampak terlihat lelah, namun ia tetap memberi senyum terbaiknya untuk Kyungsoo. "Sudah makan?" tanyanya, sambil menggulung lengan kemeja sampai batas siku.

Kyungsoo hanya bergumam, ia merasa malas berbicara pada Jongin saat ini. Terlebih pria itu berbohong padanya. Hanya karna Jongin pulang ke rumah tak seperti yang dia bicarakan di pesan singkat sore tadi.

Setelah menaruh dasi dan tas kerja Jongin, Kyungsoo kembali ke tempat tidur, membelakangi Jongin tentu saja. Sementara Jongin sendiri tampak kebingungan, ia berpikir Kyungsoo tak seperti biasa, bahkan wanita itu tidak bicara sedikitpun. Apa dia sedang marah padanya namun Jongin juga tak tahu mengapa.

Membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk tertidur, Jongin berpikir mengerjakan tugas kantor sekarang akan lebih baik. Jadi besok dia memiliki waktu istirahat yang cukup banyak, dan bisa berada dirumah bersama Kyungsoo lebih lama. Jongin segera mengambil alih meja kerja yang terletak di sudut kamar, membuka laptop dan menyiapkan beberapa berkas.

Sambil sesekali melirik tubuh Kyungsoo yang tak bergerak membelakanginya, Jongin berharap rasa marah Kyungsoo tak berkepanjangan sampai esok hari. Jongin mulai disibukkan oleh pekerjaan, sampai ia pun menyadari Kyungsoo kembali bangun dan berjalan mendekat, mata Jongin tetap terpaku pada layar laptop.

"Aku tak bisa tidur."

Jongin bisa mendengar Kyungsoo merengek padanya, namun ia sendiri belum ingin berhenti dengan pekerjaan. "Hm.. kenapa, sayang?" Jongin bertanya, sambil membuka berkas sebentar kemudian kembali berkutat dengan laptop.

Melihat situasi seperti ini sungguh membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. "Sebaiknya kau makan dulu."

"Aku sudah makan."

Brak!

Jongin terperanjat begitu Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menutup laptopnya dengan keras. Ia berdesis kesal mendapati wajah Jongin yang ikut emosi. Terlebih napasnya yang mendadak memburu. Tetapi Kyungsoo malah semakin menantang begitu Jongin ikut berdiri dan siap memberi tatapan amarah.

"Kau tidak melihat aku sedang apa?" kata Jongin, suaranya yang tegas memang terdengar seram. "Aku sedang bekerja." Tambah pria itu. Diiringi helaan napas berat menandakan dia benar-benar sedang lelah.

Namun Kyungsoo seolah tidak peduli pada seberapa lelahnya pria itu. Dia lebih berhak Jongin perhatikan dibanding dengan pekerjaan yang sangat menguras tenaga juga waktunya. "Kau pikir pekerjaanmu hanya ini?" Kyungsoo menunjuk laptop dan berkas yang bertebaran di permukaan meja.

"Aku bekerja untuk kita, bukan?" Jongin tetap membela, namun Kyungsoo juga tak ingin mengalah.

"Apakah seseorang akan mati jika dia meninggalkan pekerjaan sebentar saja?"

Jongin terdiam, emosi emosinya mendadak hilang entah kemana.

"Aku dan eomma sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Tapi kau bilang sudah makan." Kata Kyungsoo lebih pelan. "Kau bilang akan pulang sore tadi. Tapi malah datang pukul sembilan malam." Tambahnya, sambil menghela napas untuk tetap tenang. "Aku menunggumu. Tapi kau sibuk bekerja." Kyungsoo bicara sambil tersenyum pedih. "Dan malah mengabaikanku." Lirihnya.

Tanpa ingin mendengar penjelasan Jongin lebih dulu, ia pun kembali berjalan mendekati ranjang kemudian, sementara Jongin tetap diam terpaku di tempat. Sebelum berbaring, Kyungsoo menoleh lewat bahu dan bertanya pelan, "Apa aku tak penting bagimu?" seperti tak perlu mendapat jawaban, Kyungsoo langsung menarik selimut dan berbaring begitu saja membelakangi Jongin.

Perkataan itu seolah menampar Jongin keras-keras. Ini sungguh tidak benar. Bahkan Kyungsoo adalah hal terpenting dari apapun. Jongin menyesal karna ketika dia pulang dari kantor sore tadi, malah mampir di toko keranjang bayi dan sibuk memilih yang terbaik dan berkualitas bagus untuk anak mereka nanti. Padahal ia tahu Kyungsoo sedang menunggunya di rumah. Tetapi Jongin juga sempat mampir untuk membeli kue. Karna dia ingat betul besok adalah hari ulang tahun Kyungsoo.

Setelahnya ia juga pergi berbelanja guna membeli susu formula khusus untuk ibu hamil mengingat persediaan Kyungsoo yang hampir habis. Jongin juga sengaja memakan mie ramen di kantor, ia hanya tak ingin Kyungsoo lebih lelah karna membuatkannya makanan. Dan juga dia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan sampai saat ini, hanya demi besok dapat lebih lama dirumah bersama Kyungsoo.

Semua Jongin lakukan hanya demi Kyungsoo. Tetapi Kyungsoo yang berkata seperti itu membuat Jongin tertohok. Bahkan Jongin tak bisa menyampaikan segenap alasan mengapa dia bisa pulang malam, ia sudah dibuat bingung harus berkata apa. Bagaimanapun juga Jongin yang harus mengalah pada situasi seperti ini.

Pria itu tidak ingin memperlebar masalah, dan malah pergi ke dapur mengingat Kyungsoo pasti belum meminum susu hamil malam ini. Dengan teliti Jongin menakar bubuk susu yang tadi dibelinya di super market, kemudian menyeduh dengan air hangat lalu mengaduk pelan-pelan.

Jongin tahu Kyungsoo belum tertidur, dia hanya ingin istrinya meminum segelas susu yang dia buat sekarang juga. Ketika kembali memasuki kamar, Kyungsoo tetap terbaring diam di kasur. Jongin bisa mendengar suara isakkan lirih saat ini, dan hal itu benar-benar membuatnya tampak pedih. Kyungsoo menangis, Jongin tahu itu.

"Kyung, aku buatkan susu untukmu." Ujar Jongin pelan.

Kyungsoo bangun hanya untuk menghabiskan satu gelas susu, tanpa meninggalkan kata dia kembali berbaring kemudian. Jongin menghela napas, ia menaruh gelas kosong pada meja nakas dan duduk disisi istrinya. Begitu Jongin baru saja sekali mengelus kepala Kyungsoo, bahkan wanita hamil itu langsung bergeser menghindar.

"Kyung.." lirih Jongin. Suaranya yang berat tampak terdengar bergetar. "Apa aku menyakitimu?" Sebenarnya Jongin sangat menyesal telah bicara seperti tadi. Namun jawaban pelan dari Kyungsoo yang berkata "Ya." membuat seorang Kim Jongin merasa sakit yang amat dalam. Bahkan pria itu sampai membendung air matanya.

Jongin berjalan tak semangat keluar dari kamar. Seketika dia terduduk lemas menyender pada pintu. Sebagai pria dewasa harusnya dia tidak menangis. Tetapi hanya Kyungsoo yang dapat membuatnya terlihat seperti pria lemah.

Hingga Jongin bergumam dibalik pintu dengan penuh penyesalan seperti ini, "Harusnya saat pulang dari kantor, aku tidak mampir dan sibuk memilih keranjang bayi. Tapi itu aku lakukan karna ingin membuat kejutan. Dan juga aku pergi berbelanja, untuk membeli susu formula ibu hamil. Meski aku tahu masa persalinan sudah dekat, tapi mengingat persediaan hampir habis, Kyungsoo tetap harus meminum susu itu, bukan? Apa aku salah melakukan ini? Apa aku juga salah karna sengaja memakan mie di kantor, karna aku hanya ingin Kyungsoo beristirahat lebih lama. Apakah aku salah...? Aku suami yang buruk, kurasa."

Jongin merasa dirinya adalah suami yang tak baik. Yang tidak bisa mengerti istrinya sendiri, dan malah mengutamakan hal lain. Jongin mengakui itu. Bahkan dia membuat Kyungsoo menangis tadi. Ironi. Jongin benar-benar merasa buruk. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal bodoh semacam ini.

Seharusnya di minggu-minggu dekat dengan masa persalinan Kyungsoo, Jongin lebih meluangkan waktu banyak untuk mereka. Tetapi dia malah membuat situasi menjadi kacau. Tentu saja Kyungsoo merasa tidak di perhatikan. Jongin sungguh menyesal.

Pria itu kembali berdiri, berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesabaran, dia kembali memasuki kamar tidurnya. Jongin bersyukur saat mendapati Kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap. Pria itu berharap kejadian tadi terlupakan karna terbawa tidur. Ia pun bergerak untuk mengelus perut besar Kyungsoo pelan-pelan.

"Temani eomma saat appa bekerja, ya? Jadi, cepatlah lahir. Appa menyayangimu." Jongin mengusap air matanya. Dia bersedis pelan, menertawai dirinya yang begitu cengeng. Merasa tak pantas ketika berbicara(?) pada anaknya sambil menangis seperti sekarang benar-benar sikap yang buruk.

Setelahnya Jongin beralih pada Kyungsoo. Ia mengecup pelan kening wanita itu dan bergumam, "Maafkan aku. Aku sangat sayang padamu. _Jaljayo_."

Selagi Jongin membenarkan selimut pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya wanita itu tidak benar-benar tertidur. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Jongin mengambil satu bantal di sisinya, dan mendengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka lalu tertutup pelan. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya begitu bodoh. Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

Saat Jongin bergumam di balik pintu tadi, Kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas hingga dia menangis sampai terisak. Kyungsoo sungguh menyesal. Bagaimana bisa _mode_nya begitu tidak terkendali dan membuat hubungan mereka tak semanis seperti biasa.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo juga mengerti keadaan Jongin. Bagaimanapun juga pria itu sangat tulus padanya. Mengesampingkan rasa gengsi, Kyungsoo berusaha terduduk. Dia tak tahan lagi, Kyungsoo ingin menangis sekarang.

Dia sudah merasa lelah dan tersadar ketika melirik jam di atas nakas yang menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang, membuka lemari untuk mengambil selimut dari sana. Dia bersusah payah membawa tubuh dengan perut besarnya mencari keberadaan Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pedih mendapati pria itu sedang tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Jongin begitu terlihat lelap sampai dia tidak sempat mengganti baju dan masih berpakaian kantor. Setelah menyelimuti seluruh tubuh tegap itu, Kyungsoo menatapi wajah damai Jongin, tanganya mengusap surai lembut pria ini sampai Jongin mengeluh pelan dalam tidurnya.

"Jongin-ah, aku sungguh menyesal. Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo bergumam lirih, sambil mengecup kening Jongin pelan-pelan. Dia berpikir lebih baik kembali tertidur sebentar sebelum pagi benar-benar datang. Dan menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman ini esok hari.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh pagi. Begitu gumaman Jongin ketika dia membuka mata. Tapi sekali lagi, dengan seksama mengamati jam dinding yang bertengger di atas televisi. Seketika pria muda ini berdiri tegap, Jongin mulai panik menyadari dirinya bangun terlalu siang. Tetapi selimut bergambar kartun pinguin yang terjatuh di lantai membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Apa Kyungsoo yang melakukan ini? Pikir Jongin sambil bibirnya menyungging senyum. Dan oh ya, ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Tak berpikir lama Jongin segera berlari ke arah dapur, dia sangat hapal jika sudah menjelang pagi Kyungsoo pasti berada di disana.

Ya, Kyungsoo benar-benar sedang berkutat menyiapkan sarapan. Dia tengah berdiri di dekat meja makan. Penampilannya yang memakai _dress_ khusus wanita hamil berwarna merah muda sangat menyatu dengan kulitnya yang cerah, dengan rambut panjang yang di cepol asal tinggi tinggi justru menambah kesan manis di wajahnya. Seketika Jongin langsung mendekat, ia bergerak memeluk tubuh wanita itu dari belakang, juga mengecupi sisi kepalanya hingga Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Selamat pagi. Dan selamat ulang tahun, sayangku." Katanya.

Kyungsoo langsung berbalik untuk menatap Jongin, dia tersenyum, sangat manis di wajahnya yang ceria. "Terima kasih." Ujarnya. Di hari ulang tahunnya ini, Jongin adalah orang pertama yang memberi ia ucapan selamat.

Jongin juga membungkuk untuk mengecup perut besar Kyungsoo. "Selamat pagi juga, nak. Ayo ucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk eomma. Kyung eomma, _saengil chukae_." Kyungsoo kembali tertawa ketika Jongin berbicara seperti anak kecil di akhir kalimat, benar-benar menggemaskan.

Begitu Jongin sudah menegapkan tubuh, dia bertanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis, "Kau sedang berulang tahun, apa kau tidak minta ku cium atau sesuatu, hm?"

Kyungsoo langsung dibuat tergelak, dia menggeleng sambil mendorong pundak Jongin yang semakin mendekat. "Aku tidak mau. Kau belum mandi."

"Apa aku boleh menciummu jika sudah mandi, begitu?" Meski Kyungsoo mendorongnya menjauh, tetapi Jongin tetap mencuri ciuman pada pipi wanita itu, lalu segera berlari menuju kamar tidurnya.

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh juga menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah suaminya ini. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati lemari pendingin, dan tersenyum ketika mendapati kue ulang tahun yang begitu cantik di dalam sana. Pasti Jongin yang membelinya semalam.

Kyungsoo mengambil kue dan menyajikan diatas meja makan, menaruh beberapa lilin kecil di atas permukaan kue lalu tersenyum melihat kini kue itu semakin terlihat manis. Tak lama pun Jongin datang dengan penampilannya yang berpakaian kantor, wajahnya yang tampan kini sudah terlihat segar. Kyungsoo segera membantu menyimpulkan dasi pria itu yang belum terpasang, juga merapikan kerah kemejanya.

Setelah selesai Jongin berjalan membuka pintu lemari pendingin, dan wajahnya mendadak panik sambil bertanya kebingungan, "Kyung, apa kau melihat kue disini?" katanya sambil kembali penutup pintu lemari.

"Maksudmu kue itu?" Kyungsoo menunjuk kue tart diatas meja makan.

Jongin menghela napas, ia tersenyum mendapati kue yang dia cari kini telah terpasang lilin-lilin kecil di atasnya. Pria itu pun mengambil sebuah korek api dari laci _kitchen set_. Menyalakan lilin dan mengangkat kue untuk berdekatan dengan mulut Kyungsoo.

"Berdoa, lalu tiup lilinnya." Ujar Jongin ceria. Dan Kyungsoo segera mengatupkan kedua tangan sambil memejamkan mata. Bibirnya yang mungi bergerak gerak kecil membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Setelah itu mereka meniup lilin bersama-sama. Seketika Kyungsoo berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Jongin.

Wanita itu tertawa pelan mendapati wajah Jongin seperti orang bodoh, lalu dengan cepat berubah bahagia seolah baru pertama kali di beri ciuman. Jongin meletakkan kue kembali di atas meja, pria itu sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan tingginya setara dengan Kyungsoo.

"Cium aku disini." Katanya, sambil menunjuk bibirnya sendiri Jongin berkata seperti anak kecil.

Kyungsoo tergelak, dia menggeleng keras lalu menghindari Jongin. Dan pria itu pun langsung memutari meja makan untuk mengejar Kyungsoo. Ia memekik sambil tertawa begitu Jongin berhasil menangkap tubuhnya.

Seperti itulah mereka, meski sempat bertentangan, bertengkar, hingga emosi memuncak sampai air mata harus menetes. Justru hal itulah yang membuat pernikahan mereka menjadi lebih hidup. Jongin tipe yang keras dan manja, sedikit kekanakan juga sangat protektif, namun sabar dalam menghadapi Kyungsoo yang kadang tak ingin mengalah, tetapi sikapnya yang lembut dapat meluluhkan Jongin yang mudah marah.

Meski begitu mereka selalu melupakan pertengkarang yang terdahulu, kembali hamonis adalah gaya mereka berhubungan. Melihat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang melekat erat pada pelukan Jongin saat ini menandakan mereka kembali baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada saat Jongin mengecup bibirnya, lalu membungkuk untuk beralih mencium perut besar Kyungsoo.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin untuk sarapan, karna sebentar lagi Jongin akan berangkat bekerja, Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa menyadari itu, dia hanya ingin lebih lama bersama suaminya. Namun mengingat lusa adalah hari ulang tahun Jongin, Kyungsoo jadi memiliki rencana untuk membuat kue sendiri. Jadi, lebih baik Jongin tak ada di rumah selagi ia membuat kue. Kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang memberi kejutan.

Jongin sendiri malah terlihat tidak bersemangat ketika dia akan berangkat. Melihat Kyungsoo yang mengantarnya sampai depan rumah, Jongin seperti tak ingin pergi namun juga tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan begitu saja. Ingat, ini hari ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Seharusnya Jongin seharian penuh bersamanya. Tetapi Kyungsoo sendiri juga menyarankan ia untuk tetap pergi bekerja.

Meski begitu saat ini Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo, berpamitan padanya kemudian memasuki mobil. Kyungsoo melambai singkat sampai kendaraan yang membawa suaminya tak terlihat oleh pandangan.

Ketika ia kembali memasuki rumah, mendadak perutnya terasa nyeri. Kyungsoo mendesis lirih, rasanya begitu sakit. Ia hampir menangis menyadari disaat-saat seperti ini harusnya Jongin ada bersamanya sekarang. Tetapi seketika sakit itu tiba-tiba hilang, Kyungsoo menghela napas, ia merasa lega untuk saat ini dan menganggap semua akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin saja ini suatu kontraksi palsu sepetri hanya kram perut, Kyungsoo pernah mendengar ini dari penjelasan dokter.

"Tenang, sayang. Eomma disini." Kyungsoo bergumam, sambil mengelus perut besarnya yang perlahan tak lagi terasa sakit.

Wanita itu pelan-pelan berjalan mendekati sofa tamu dan beristirahat disana. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan si janin yang bergerak mendendang. Ia pun tersenyum geli melihat keaktifan bayinya ini. Masa persalinan benar-benar tidak lama lagi. Begitu perasaan Kyungsoo berkata ketika dia merasakan janin di dalam perut kembali bergerak menendang.

Jantung Kyungsoo mendadak berdebar. Apa yang dia dengar dari orang yang telah berpengalaman, melahirkan bukanlah hal mudah. Ya, benar. Dan Kyungsoo telah menerima segala resiko yang harus dia lalui karena memilih untuk menjadi wanita.

Beruntung pada saat itu pula Minseok datang berkunjung bersama Daemi. Wanita muda beranak satu itu memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun beserta memberi hadiah dan juga hadiah titipan dari Zitao dan Luhan. Zitao tak bisa datang karena Zifan sedang sakit, sementara Luhan sibuk dengan Hani yang masih bayi dan sedang rewel.

Meski begitu Kyungsoo dapat mengobrol dengan Minseok mengenai melahirkan. Ada perasaan sedikit takut saat Minseok berkata "melahirkan itu sakit". Tetapi ia tetap menyemangati Kyungsoo begitu wajah istri Jongin ini mendadak pucat.

Tetapi Kyungsoo tetap tersenyum kecil saat melihat Minseok yang begitu sibuk dengan Daemi-nya, dia menjadi sedikit merasa iri. Kyungsoo mengelus perut besarnya sendiri, dan berdoa agar anaknya bersama Jongin untuk cepat lahir.

Kyungsoo merasa kecewa ketika Minseok harus berpamitan pulang. Daemi semakin rewel nampaknya. Tetapi dengan begitu Kyungsoo dapat memikirkan rencana membuat kue ulang tahun Jongin.

Setelah Minseok dan Daemi pulang, dia pun berpikir untuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan kue sekarang juga. Kyungsoo tahu masa persalinan di perkirakan tiba di minggu-minggu ini, begitu menurut dokter saat dia datang berkonsultasi bersama Jongin minggu kemarin. Maka dari itu dia ingin membuat kue ulang tahun Jongin sebelum dia tak sempat membuatnya.

Melakukannya sendirian cukup repot. Tapi Kyungsoo bersyukur ketika menyadari bahan-bahan telah lengkap tersedia di dapurnya. Ini memang karna tiap akhir pekan terkadang Kyungsoo menginginkan makan kue, ia sering membuatnya sendiri dirumah.

Dan beruntungnya saat itu juga Baekhyun dan Yixing datang berkunjung. Dua ibu ini langsung saja memeluk Kyungsoo dan memberinya ucapan selamat berulang tahun. Juga tak lupa mereka menyalamkan ucapan selamat dari Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol yang sibuk seperti Jongin. Kyungsoo di banjiri hadiah hari ini. Dan juga kesempatan baginya meminta bantuan untuk membuat kue.

Tapi Baekhyun dan Yixing malah sempat mendadak jengkel menyadari Jongin tak ada di rumah disaat hari ulang tahun istrinya sendiri. Namun dengan cepat Kyungsoo menahan mereka yang hampir saja kembali pergi berniat menyusul dan menarik Jongin dari kantor.

Jadi mereka akhirnya kembali tenang, juga setuju untuk membantu Kyungsoo membuat kejutan mengingat lusa nanti Jongin berulang tahun. Alasan mengapa Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin bekerja hari ini, bahkan meski Jongin tidak ada jadwal di kantor, Kyungsoo tetap akan memberinya pekerjaan apapun itu demi dia bisa membuat kue kejutan.

Pada menjelang sore hari, kue telah selesai tapi sengaja tidak dulu di beri _cream_ warna serta hiasan. Kyungsoo cukup lelah mengingat dirinya yang tengah hamil. Meski Baekhyun dan Yixing ingin membantu menghias kue, tapi Kyungsoo menolak karna ia ingin menghiasnya sendiri.

Ia menaruh kue di lemari pendingin. Agar Jongin tidak melihat sebelum hari ulang tahun, Kyungsoo memanipulasinya dengan menutupi kue dari tumpukan botol susu kedelai dan beberapa toples kue kering.

Kebetulan sekali setelah selesai memberesi beberapa kekacauan di dapur, hanya karna membuat satu loyang kue dengan banyak tangan dari Bekhyun, Yixing dan Kyungsoo. Sore ini Jongin sudah pulang. Beruntung pria itu tak mencurigai apa yang terjadi tadi.

Karna paham pada situasi seperti ini, Baekhyun dan Yixing langsung berujar pamit. Sambil tersenyum geli ketika mereka melirik sebuket mawar di tangan Jongin, sudah pasti untuk istrinya, pikir mereka. Dua ibu yang kompak ini pun segera pulang, memberi waktu berdua untuk pasangan muda itu, apalagi ini masih hari ulang tahun Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo langsung tergelak begitu ibu mereka sudah pergi pulang, Jongin malah berkata seperti tadi pagi. Sambil menunjukkan mawar darinya untuk Kyungsoo, juga kotak merah kecil pada wanita cantik itu, yang berisi perhiasan mungkin, Jongin kemudian berujar polos.

"Kau sedang berulang tahun, apa kau tidak minta kucium atau sesuatu, hm?"

.

.

.

Kue tart dengan hiasan serba cokelat telah Kyungsoo selesaikan pagi ini. Begitu Jongin berangkat bekerja, cepat-cepat ia melakukannya. Esok adalah hari ulang tahun Jongin, jadi Kyungsoo bersiap-siap berniat untuk pergi ke sebuah toko arloji. Dia ingin membeli salah satunya sebagai hadiah.

Selesai Kyungsoo menyepol rambutnya tinggi-tinggi, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada perutnya. Ini terjadi lagi seperti kemarin. Sakit sekali memang, tetapi mendadak sakit itu seketika menghilang beberapa detik kemudian. Ia mengatur napasnya sebentar di kursi meja hias itu, meraih ponsel berniat mengirimi Jongin pesan.

Tapi ketika Kyungsoo hendak berdiri, perutnya kembali sakit. Sakit yang amat sangat hingga air mata tak tahan untuk menetes. Kyungsoo merintih, sambil memegangi perut besarnya tubuh wanita itu tiba-tiba melemas dan keringat langsung memenuhi tubuhnya. Jemarinya bergetar bahkan Kyungsoo tak sanggup memegang ponsel untuk men-_dial_ nomor Jongin.

"J-Jongin..."

Kyungsoo menangis, merintih kesakitan berharap suaminya ada disini untuk menolongnya. Semoga Jongin membaca pesan singkat yang tadi ia kirim, begitu doa Kyungsoo saat ini. Sakit di perutnya tak kunjung hilang, bahkan malah semakin terasa sakit hingga Kyungsoo terjatuh dari kursi yang dia duduki. Beruntung punggung wanita itu mendarat lebih dulu.

Tangannya yang gemetaran berusaha meraih ponsel yang ikut tergeletak di lantai. Selesai berhasil menggenggam ponselnya, dalam pikiran Kyungsoo tak ada harapan untuk Jongin segera datang menolong. Jadi dia segera memanggil ambulan dari rumah sakit terdekat.

Dengan suara paraunya Kyungsoo langsung menyebutkan alamat pada pihak rumah sakit, posisi ia sekarang dan memberitahu bahwa pintu rumahnya tak terkunci jadi mereka langsung bisa masuk.

Dan setelah itu, semua jadi terasa gelap.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo..."

Jongin bergumam lemah begitu matanya sekali lagi dengan seksama mambaca sederet kalimat di aplikasi pesan. Kyungsoo bilang, ia mengalami sakit perut yang amat sangat, dan meminta Jongin mengantarnya kerumah sakit. Tubuh pria itu tiba-tiba melemas namun terasa sangat tegang, tapi seketika Jongin kembali pada kesadaranya.

Pria itu menggeram emosi. Marah pada dirinya sendiri ketika sadar pesan dari Kyungsoo baru dia lihat setelah sepuluh menit dari waktu pesan singkat itu sampai. Jongin langsung saja berdiri dari kursi kerjanya kemudian berlari kencang sebisa mungkin. Beberapa karyawan melihatnya bertanya-tanya namun tak pengaruh apapun bagi Jongin.

Dia amat kesal ketika pintu _lift_ tak kunjung terbuka setelah menekan tombol beberapa kali, jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk keluar dari gedung kantor lewat tangga darurat. Tak peduli seberapa pegal kakinya menuruni anak tangga, yang dia pikirkan hanyalah istrinya. Jongin sangat khawatir, hingga tak sama sekali memerhatikan kakinya yang mulai amat sakit akibat berlari.

Kyungsoo akan melahirkan. Begitu pemikiran Jongin dalam perjalanan mendekati mobil putihnya yang terpakir rapi beberapa meter dari jarak dia berdiri. Setelah berada dalam mobil, Jongin tak segan membawa kendaraannya, memacu kecepatan tinggi untuk segera sampai di rumah sakit terdekat dengan rumah mereka. Jongin yakin Kyungsoo akan meminta bantuan pada pihak rumah sakit ini.

Ia mengemudi mobilnya sambil mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri, merasa menjadi pria bodoh yang masih saja sibuk bekerja disaat istrinya telah dekat dengan masa persalinan. Jika sudah terjadi seperti ini, Jongin harus bagaimana?

Tak peduli pada gaya menyetirnya yang terkesan ugal-ugalan, Jongin sama sekali tak memerhatikan keselamatannya sendiri, dan hanya berpikir agar dia segera sampai. Beruntung pada pagi menjelang siang hari keadaan jalan sudah tak begitu padat seperti tadi pagi. Jadi Jongin bisa leluasa mengemudi dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Ia menghela napas saat sudah terlihat gedung rumah sakit yang tinggi. Jongin agaknya masa bodoh dengan mobilnya yang di parkirkan begitu saja, kemudian dia langsung berlari masuk. Menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo secara tak sabar pada _recepsionist_, dan segera kembali lari begitu sudah mengetahui dimana istrinya berada.

Kyungsoo berada di ruang bersalin di lantai tiga. Jongin terus berlari mendekati _lift_ yang hendak tertutup pintunya tapi dia bersyukur memiliki tubuh tegap dan bugar hingga dengan gesit bisa masuk bersama beberapa orang didalam.

Dengan gelisah Jongin menunggu. Air matanyapun sempat menetes saking khawatir, namun segera ditepisnya agar tak terlihat oleh orang lain. Seketika pintu _lift_ terbuka di lantai tiga, pria itu tak pernah lelah untuk berlari kencang melewati lorong rumah sakit yang menuju ruang bersalin.

Jongin berteriak dan menggedor pintu ruang itu dengan kepalan tangannya yang kuat. Ia melonggarkan dasi sebelum pintu dibukakkan oleh salah satu perawat yang bertanya. Jongin segera memberitahu bahwa dia adalah suami pasien, hingga dokter dan beberapa perawat yang berada disana langsung paham juga mempersilahkannya untuk menemani Kyungsoo.

Jongin amat khawatir mendapati istrinya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang khusus persalinan. Tubuh Kyungsoo sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa alat rumah sakit, dan alat bantu pernapasan. Yang lebih mengkhawatirkannya adalah mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam.

Dokter bilang Kyungsoo mengalami kontraksi, waktunya memang sudah tepat untuk segera di tangani di rumah sakit. Namun karna tubuhnya terlalu lemah, Kyungsoo belum cukup kuat untuk melahirkan sementara kontraksi masih terus berlanjut.

Jika selama sepuluh menit Kyungsoo belum juga tersadar, tak ada jalan lain selain mengambil tindakan operasi. Jongin langsung menyetujuinya ketika dokter menjelaskan, ia ingin melakukan apapun yang terbaik asalkan Kyungsoo-nya selamat.

Jongin duduk di kursi dekat dengan ranjang. Pria itu menangis. Ya, Jongin menangis. Tanganya yang bergetar mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Wajah manis wanita itu nampak pucat, matanya yang masih terpejam rapat benar-benar menyakiti Jongin.

"Aku disini, sayang." Ujar Jongin bebisik, sambil terus membelai Kyungsoo dan menggenggam erat sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari infus.

"Ayo buka matamu. Lihat, aku disini. Aku ada bersamamu, menemanimu untuk menyambut anak kita." Meski Kyungsoo belum juga membuka mata, Jongin tetap berujar berharap Kyungsoo mendengarnya.

Dokter berserta perawat yang berjaga merasa terbawa oleh suasana haru biru yang terjadi. Nampaknya kata-kata Jongin untuk Kyungsoo yang belum juga tersadar begitu sangat menyentuh. Melihat pasangan muda dengan si wanitanya yang berwajah manis yang hendak melahirkan, di dampingi oleh si pria tampan yang setia menemaninya, sungguh tersanjung melihat pemandangan semacam ini.

Untuk saat ini bahkan tangis Jongin sampai terisak, dia mengecupi jemari Kyungsoo sambil masih terus berujar agar Kyungsoo bangun sekarang juga. Ini sudah hampir sepuluh menit berlangsung tapi Kyungsoo belum terlihat tanda-tanda dia akan membuka matanya.

Akhirnya dokter angkat bicara, meminta persetujuan Jongin untuk melakukan operasi. Namun tiba-tiba lenguhan lirih mengalihkan perhatian mereka yang berada disana. Pelan-pelan Kyungsoo membuka mata, mulutnya bergerak memanggil Jongin. Pria itu pun langsung mendekatkan wajahnya, kembali mengelus kening dan kepala Kyungsoo yang dibanjiri keringat.

"Aku disini." Kata Jongin, dan bersyukur kini mata Kyungsoo menatapnya meski terlihat sendu.

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo kembali bergumam lemah, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ya, sayang. Aku disini bersamamu."

"Sakit..." Kyungsoo merintih, wajahnya merengut kesakitan, tangan yang di genggam Jongin balas menggenggam erat-erat. Nampaknya kontraksi semakin hebat.

"Nyonya Kim, apa anda mampu untuk melahirkan secara normal? Jika tidak, kami harus segera mengambil tindakan operasi. Tekanan darah anda semakin tidak stabil." Dokter kembali berujar. Sambil memakai sarung tangan silikon pada kedua tangannya.

Yang menjadi perasaan kagum berlebih ketika melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang lemah tapi dia mengangguk yakin dan berkata bahwa ia mampu untuk melahirkan secara normal. Jika dia benar-benar seorang wanita, maka Kyungsoo bertekad harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya melahirkan.

Bagaimana rasanya berjuang dan menahan sakit ketika mengeluarkan seorang anak, bagaimana rasanya bertaruh nyawa disaat-saat seperti ini. Begitu pemikirannya meski Kyungsoo diambang antara sadar dan tidak.

Matanya kembali menatap suaminya yang memperlihatkan kekhawatiran berlebih. Tapi seketika Jongin ikut mengangguk, bibirnya tersenyum kagum meski air mata belum berhenti menetes. Pria itu berbisik untuk menyemangati Kyungsoo, "Aku yakin kau bisa, sayang. Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu dengannya."

Dan saat itu pula, dokter memberi aba-aba, sementara perawat dengan sigap berada di antara mereka untuk membantu. Kyungsoo mengikuti intruksi, menarik napas untuk mengumpulkan segenap sisa-sisa tenanganya saat ini.

Dia membuang napas, sambil berusaha mendorong bayinya keluar, tangan Jongin yang sebagai pegangan Kyungsoo, ia remas kuat-kuat hingga tangan mereka berdua terlihat memutih akibat penyebaran darah.

Kyungsoo sangat optimis, dia yakin bahwa dirinya dapat melakukan ini. Selagi Jongin berada disisinya, memberi semangat dan membisikan kata-kata sayang, Kyungsoo beranggapan bahwa dia bisa, ia juga kuat untuk tetap berusaha.

Jongin sendiri malah ikut menarik napas ketika Kyungsoo menarik napas, dan membuang napas ketika Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama. Ikut menjerit merintih saat Kyungsoo berjuang melahirkan. Mengusap keringat di keningnya, dan menyeka air mata yang turun dari sudut mata Kyungsoo.

Dalam detik detik menegangkan seperti ini, keadaan Kyungsoo sempat benar-benar melemah. Wanita itu berhenti menarik napas dan berganti bernapas pendek, matanya yang semula membuka kini semakin terlihat menutup. Dokter bersiaga jika saja hal itu harus memaksa mereka mengambil tindakan operasi.

"Kyung, sayang-ku. Aku yakin kau bisa. Jadi, bukalah matamu." Jongin berkata cemas. Suara pria itu terdengar khawatir bercampur takut.

Diambang kesadarannya Kyungsoo teringat akan Jongin. Ia kembali mendengar suara berat Jongin yang memanggil namanya, tepat di telinga. Mata Kyungsoo melirik wajah khawatir Jongin pelan-pelan. Suaminya ini sungguh terlihat kacau.

Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo kembali pada kesadarannya. Ia berusaha membuka mata. Menarik napas panjang sebisa mungkin, sementara dokter telah kembali siap membantunya. Jongin mulai mendesah lega melihat ini. Dia sangat yakin Kyungsoo-nya bisa.

Dalam hati, Kyungsoo berkata bahwa dia harus kuat. Selain semangat yang terus Jongin berikan, Kyungsoo juga menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dan terus seperti itu hingga beberapa menit terlewati, akhirnya seorang bayi dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki telah berhasil keluar, setelah satu tarikan napas dan sisa tenaga Kyungsoo berjuang demi bayinya. Tangisnya terdengar begitu kencang dan nyaring di telinga. Perasaan Kyungsoo benar-benar lega.

Salah satu perawat segera mengambil alih bayi mereka untuk di bersihkan, sementara Jongin masih setia menemani Kyungsoo yang kini tengah mengatur napasnya susah payah. Jongin semakin terisak, tapi tangisnya kini adalah bahagia.

"Terima kasih. Aku sungguh mencintaimu."

Meski keadaannya sangat melemah, namun Kyungsoo masih mampu untuk tersenyum kecil ketika Jongin mencium keningnya lama. Sebagai tanda terima kasihnya untuk sang istri, yang rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya, berjuang penuh untuk anak mereka hingga masih dalam keadaan selamat adalah suatu anugerah bagi Jongin. Kyungsoo benar-benar hebat.

Wanita ini belum mampu bicara meski satu patah katapun, dia masih sangat lelah dan lemah. Tapi jantungnya kembali berdebar saat Kyungsoo merasakan sapuan lembut pada bibirnya saat ini. Jongin menciumnya, begitu lembut dan mereka pun menangis bahagia bersama.

Setelahnya Jongin mempersilahkan beberapa perawat yang hendak membawa Kyungsoo untuk di bersihkan. Selagi dia menunggu istri dan anaknya, Jongin segera memberitahu kabar bahagia ini pada orang tua mereka, juga tak lupa pada para sahabat.

Kyungsoo telah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Keadaanya semakin membaik membuat Jongin tidak lagi dalam sistuasi tegang. Pria itu duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo. Tampak seorang perawat wanita membawa bayi mereka masuk ke ruangan. Mereka menyambutnya penuh cita. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menggendong makhluk mungil nan tampan ini, adalah buah hatinya bersama Jongin.

Kyungsoo pandangi wajah damai bayinya, dia berpikir bahwa anak mereka benar-benar serupa dengan Jongin. Pria ini pun mengakui hal itu ketika Jongin juga memerhatikan anak mereka sambil tersenyum. Bahkan Kyungsoo sempat kembali menangis. Dia terlalu bahagia.

Bayangkan, betapa dia benar-benar menjadi wanita saat ini. Dia yang dulunya seorang laki-laki, memilih untuk menjadi perempuan karna Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin. Mereka menikah ketika telah siap untuk berumah tangga. Kyungsoo dapat menjalani hari-harinya sebagai istri, juga ketika menjadi wanita hamil tapi itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Banyak pertentangan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Salah paham, pertengkaran, isak tangis, semua pahit dan manis terjadi sewaktu Kyungsoo masih mengandung dulu. Selama sembilan bulan itu Kyungsoo tetap kuat membawa tubuhnya yang berbobot karna hamil.

Akhirnya hari ini telah tiba, dimana seorang buah hati sudah waktunya untuk berada diantara mereka. Proses itu pula sangat panjang, Kyungsoo bersusah payah, menahan sakit yang amat sangat ketika melewatinya.

Dia berjuang bertaruh nyawa demi anak mereka. Melahirkan secara normal suatu kehormatan tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo, yang beranggapan bahwa seorang wanita itu, adalah ketika ia mampu untuk melahirkan dengan penuh perjuangan.

Dan Kyungsoo telah berhasil melakukannya, hingga Jongin terus berujar terima kasih tanpa henti. Pria itu terus mengelus pipi tembam bayi mereka menggunakan jari telunjuk. Jongin tersenyum, putranya ini benar-benar mirip seperti dirinya. Hanya saja memiliki kulit cerah seperti Kyungsoo.

"Jongin."

"Hm?" Jongin hanya bergumam begitu Kyungsoo memanggilnya, perhatian mereka masih tertuju pada bayi mungil di pangkuan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak bisa memikirkan nama untuk putra kita. Dia terlalu tampan." Kata Kyungsoo.

Matanya kini bertemu dengan mata Jongin. Pria itu tersenyum, tangannya bergerak mengelus sebelah pipi Kyungsoo. Sambil berpikir mencari nama yang pantas untuk putra mereka yang menggemaskan ini.

"Aku ingin memberinya nama..." Jongin menggantungkan kalimat. Matanya bergerak-gerak sebentar untuk berpikir sesuatu, lalu beberapa detik ia tersenyum kemudian."Taeoh." Tambah pria itu, suaranya terdengar semangat.

Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin, bibirnya menyungging senyum seketika, tanda setuju mengenai nama yang Jongin sarankan.

"Kim Taeoh." Kata Kyungsoo menambahkan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan, bibirnya sama-sama menyungging senyum. Lalu perhatian mereka teralih penuh pada bayi mungil yang baru saja di beri nama.

Bibir mungil Taeoh bergerak-gerak lucu, mata beningnya perlahan terbuka. Lalu detik berikutnya dia menangis. Kyungsoo sempat panik namun sang perawat yang kebetulah ingin memastikan keadaan, membimbingnya untuk memberi asi pertama. Beruntung saat itu pula pengeluaran asi memang lancar.

Kyungsoo sedikit canggung melakukan ini di hadapan Jongin. Tapi Taeoh yang sedang disusuinya benar-benar menggemaskan. Perasaan Kyungsoo saat menyusui Taeoh amatlah bahagia. Dia tak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Menjadi perempuan, menikah dengan Jongin, melahirkan, hadirnya Taeoh dan menyusui. Hal itu sangat membuat ia tersadar akan rasanya seperti inilah menjadi wanita.

Bibir mungil Taeoh yang menyesap putingnya seolah memberi kesan berbeda. Karna masih merasa kaku, pandangan Kyungsoo terus tertuju pada Taeoh yang sudah kembali tenang saat disusui, dan beberapa detik berikutnya bayi lucu ini seolah mengantuk lalu tertidur kemudian. Ketika Kyungsoo melirik Jongin, pria itu hanya memandang mereka datar.

"Kenapa kau melihatnya seperti itu?"

"Ah, tak ada. Hanya saja, sekarang aku harus berbagi dengan Taeoh."

Pipi Kyungsoo langsung memerah samar. Dia paham betul yang suaminya katakan. Sementara Jongin malah terkekeh melihat itu. Ia berniat menggoda Kyungsoo, tapi agaknya wanita ini benar-benar malu sungguhan.

Dan setelahnya mereka kedatangan para orang tua. Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon terlihat begitu bahagia, terutama Baekhyun dan Yixing yang nampak heboh. Dua ibu yang beralih menjadi halmeoni itu benar-benar menyambut mereka dengan rasa bahagia yang berlebih.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika dia mendapati Jongin yang berusaha membuka mata. Pria itu sedikit menguap dan merenggangkan otot karna Jongin baru saja terbangun. Ia tertidur di kursi dengan menumpukkan kepala pada ranjang rawat.

Kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring miring sambil menepuk pelan paha Taeoh yang dilapisi kain dan selimut bayi, agar bayi mungilnya tetap tertidur lelap. Wanita itu melirik jam di atas lemari kecil disisi ranjang, yang terdapat kue ulang tahun buatannya kemarin. Kyungsoo meminta Baekhyun untuk mengambilnya di rumah selagi Jongin sedang tertidur karna lelah.

Pagi ini, pada tanggal empat belas januari. Jongin berulang tahun. Bersyukur karna Kyungsoo berpirasat untuk membuat kue cepat-cepat sebelum dia tak bisa membuatnya. Dan Kyungsoo berpikir lagi mengenai ulang tahun. Ini sungguh luar biasa, ulang tahunnya jatuh pada tanggal dua belas, lalu Taeoh lahir di tanggal tiga belas, dan ulang tahun Jongin di tanggal empat belas. Sangat luar biasa, bukan? Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh karna berpikir hal ini.

"Selamat pagi. Dan selamat ulang tahun, Jongin appa." Kyungsoo menyapa pelan begitu Jongin benar-benar sudah terbangun.

Pria itu tersenyum lembut, dia bergerak mengecup kening Kyungsoo dan bayi mereka bergantian. "Terima kasih, sayang."

Kyungsoo menunjuk kue tart dan meminta Jongin untuk menyalakan beberapa lilin di atas kue. Setelah memanjatkan doa sebentar, Jongin pun meniupnya pelan-pelan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk memberimu hadiah. Dan hanya membuat kue saja." Ucap Kyungsoo penuh sesal. Dia ingat betul ketika kemarin hendak pergi untuk membeli hadiah, telah gagal karna Kyungsoo mengalami kontraksi.

Jongin mendesah pelan mendengarnya. "Kyung, mengapa kau masih sempat membuat kue? Beruntung tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu, kau masih mengandung saat itu." Katanya. Tapi Kyungsoo tertawa kecil saat Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan kekawatiran yang berlebih.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu kejutan."

"Kau tahu?" ujar Jongin. Ia mendorong kursi yang di dudukinya agar semakin mendekat, di pandanginya wajah Kyungsoo dan Taeoh bergantian. "Hadiah terindah dalam hidupku adalah dirimu, Kyung." Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo. Bibirnya tersenyum bahagia. "Dan hadirnya Taeoh, benar-benar kejutan termanis bagiku." Tambahnya, lalu mengecup pipi Taeoh pelan.

"Kalian adalah hadiah terindah di ulang tahunku. Dan akan terus menjadi yang terindah."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, begitu manis. Mendengar kalimat Jongin yang penuh ketulusan, mengundang matanya untuk berkaca-kaca.

"Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu." Kata Jongin, lalu bergerak mengecup kening Kyungsoo sekali lagi. "Dan Taeoh, appa mencintaimu juga. Aku menyayangi kalian." Lanjutnya, beralih mencium kening mungil Taeoh, hingga bayi yang masih terlelap ini sedikit terusik namun kembali tertidur kemudian.

"Jongin-ah.." panggil Kyungsoo. Ia menarik napas menahan tangis bahagianya. Jongin menoleh dari sebelumnya dia terkekeh memerhatikan tingkah Taeoh yang menggemaskan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Sahut Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya.

.

.

.

**4 Years Later**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka mata perlahan. Mengerjapnya beberapa kali, lalu ia bergerak mematikan alarm yang berdering di nakas. Sementara Jongin yang berada disisinya melenguh, tangan pria itu bergerak memeluk tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo di balik selimut. Telanjang? Ya, seperti biasa. Melakukan kegiatan suami istri di malam hari.

"Bangunlah. Aku ingin membuat sarapan." Kyungsoo berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari Jongin, tapi ia seolah berhadapan dengan batu dan Jongin malah semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, tubuh Jongin terasa panas saat dia sentuh.

"Hm.. sebentar saja." Suara pria itu pun terdengar parau.

"Jongin, kau panas sekali." Kyungsoo memastikan, ia mengusap kening dan rambut Jongin yang terasa basah karna keringat. "Kau demam." Tambah Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

Meski Jongin berbicara seperti itu, Kyungsoo tetap memaksa ia melepas pelukannya. Setelah membenarkan selimut pada Jongin, Kyungsoo segera turun dari ranjang, berlari menuju menuju kamar mandi, dan berpikir untuk cepat-cepat membersihkan diri, setelahnya membuatkan Jongin sarapan juga memberinya obat.

Selesai itu, dengan cepat Kyungsoo memakai pakaian rumahan, menyepol rambutnya tinggi-tinggi hingga wajahnya semakin terlihat manis dengan anak rambut yang jatuh di sisi wajah. Sementara Jongin masih rebahan di kasur, Kyungsoo melirik pria itu khawatir sambil menaruh handuk di tempat bergantung di balik pintu.

Jongin berusaha membuka mata ketika dia merasa keningnya disentuh. Pria itu tersenyum mendapati wajah Kyungsoo yang khawatir. "Aku baik-baik saja, sayang." Kata Jongin, tapi tak berpengaruh bagi Kyungsoo.

"Kau sakit. Ini pasti karna kemarin." Kyungsoo berkata lemas. Ia ingat betul akhir pekan kemarin, Jongin mengajak Taeoh bermain bola di taman sore itu, dan pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup karna kehujanan.

Mengingat itu, Kyungsoo terkesiap. Suaminya sedang demam, lalu bagaimana dengan putranya?

"Sebentar, akan kubuatkan bubur untukmu." Kyungsoo kembali mengelus surai Jongin. Setelah mengecup pipi suaminya, ia bergegas keluar dan berlari menuju kamar sebelah.

Wanita itu membuka pintu pelan-pelan. Ruangan kamar yang tak terlalu besar dengan tema tokoh kartun mobil 'Lightning Mcquen', juga seorang anak laki-laki yang masih terlelap di ranjangnya dia lihat saat ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega ketika ia menyentuh kening Taeoh yang tak terasa panas sedikitpun. Bahkan bocah empat tahun itu masih tertidur begitu nyenyak. Kyungsoo mencium kening putranya, lalu kembali pada niatannya untuk membuat bubur gingseng.

Hari senin ini, Kyungsoo mengingat kembali jadwal suaminya di kantor. Sepertinya ada rapat penting pukul sembilan pagi, Kyungsoo yakin itu. Sambil mengaduk masakannya, ia memikirkan bagaimana menyelesaikan rapat selagi Jongin sedang sakit begini.

Tetapi pelukan dari belakang sedikit mengejutkannya. Kyungsoo pun mematikan kompor dirasa bubur telah matang. Jongin tengah memeluk tubuh ia saat ini, dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan suhu panas pria itu begitu Jongin menumpukan dagu pada bahunya.

"Kyung.." Jongin bergumam lemas.

"Appa.. eomma.." kemudian terdengar gumaman khas anak laki-laki mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama melirik ke belakang, lebih tepatnya di belakang sedikit ke bawah. Dimana Taeoh sedang memeluk kaki Jongin dengan mata yang terpejam, sepertinya Taeoh masih mengantuk. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat pemandangan semacam ini. Posisi mereka bertiga yang berbaris nampak lucu seolah hiburan bagi Jongin sendiri, pria itu ikut tertawa meski terdengar lemas. Dia beralih pada Taeoh dan menggendong bocah itu pada pelukannya.

"Jagoan appa sudah bangun, hm? Ayo buka matamu, eomma sudah buat sarapan." Jongin membawanya duduk di kursi meja makan. Ia mencubiti pelan pipi tembam Taeoh untuk segera bangun.

Sementara Kyungsoo menyiapkan tiga porsi bubur buatanya di atas meja, juga tiga gelas susu hangat. Ia mendekati kursi Jongin, sebelum mengambil alih Taeoh yang masih lemas, dia mencium pipi putranya terlebih dulu. Setelahnya Kyungsoo juga mengecup pipi Jongin ketika suaminya memberi kode.

Karna menghirup aroma wangi khas Jongin, Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. Sambil menggendong putranya dia pun bertanya, "Jongin, apa kau mandi?"

"Hng? Iya." Jawab Jongin polos, sambil menyuapi diri untuk memakan bubur gingseng buatan istrinya.

"Yak.. sedang demam begitu kau mandi?" Kyungsoo nampak semakin khawatir. "Jangan bilang kau juga akan berangkat ke kantor hari ini." Ia menambahkan. Suara Kyungsoo yang sedikit terdengar frustasi membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Tadinya aku berpikir begitu. Tapi coba kau lihat lagi, apa dengan pakaian begini aku terlihat seperti akan pergi bekerja?"

Kyungsoo melirik kaos polos putih, juga celana training biru tua yang suaminya kenakan. Wanita itu menghela napas, berjalan mendekati kursi di hadapan Jongin dan mendudukkan diri beserta Taeoh yang masih terlelap di pangkuannya.

"Pukul sembilan ada rapat." Kata Kyungsoo, sambil melahap buburnya wanita itu melirik jam dinding di atas lemari pendingin. Ini masih pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh menit.

"Hm, lalu?"

"Rapat penting kolega yang datang dari Amerika."

"_Mwoya_?"

Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin tajam begitu pria ini berdiri dari duduknya. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin hendak bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri rapat itu, tapi ia sama sekali tak mengizinkan Jongin pergi untuk sekarang.

"Duduk, dan habiskan sarapanmu."

Meski begitu, Jongin tetap menurut ketika Kyungsoo berkata tegas. Jika Kyungsoo sudah seperti ini, dia benar-benar tak bisa menyangkal. Lalu bagaimana dengan urusan pekerjaannya? Sambil melahap buburnya, Jongin berpikir keras.

"Biar aku saja yang pergi. Aku akan menghadiri rapat itu menggantikanmu. Kau istirahatlah. Taeoh yang akan menemani." Jelas Kyungsoo. Karena memang putra mereka belum sekolah, dan baru bisa masuk taman kanak kanak tahun depan. Hari ini Taeoh tidak akan dititipkan pada Yixing atau Baekhyun karna Jongin ada dirumah.

Taeoh memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama halmeoninya selagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo bekerja. Lagipula Taeoh berada di rumah Baekhyun atau Yixing dari mulai pukul delapan pagi, sampai empat sore. Selebihnya dia di kembalikan pada ibu dan ayahnya.

Sejak putra mereka berusia tiga tahun, Kyungsoo memang sudah kembali bekerja. Ini hanya sementara saja karna memang keadaan perusahaan sedang padat jadwal hingga Jongin meminta bantuan Kyungsoo. Jika Taeoh sudah masuk sekolah, sudah di pastikan pekerjaan Kyungsoo hanya berada dirumah, cukup mengurus suami dan anaknya saja.

Sementara Jongin kembali tenang tak perlu memikirkan rapat pagi ini. Kyungsoo memang mengerti dirinya. Tiba-tiba pria itu merasa kepalanya begitu pening, dan Kyungsoo langsung memberi Jongin obat, serta segelas air putih hangat meski dia bersusah payah sambil menggendong putra mereka yang masih tertidur.

Beruntung Jongin sudah menghabiskan sarapan jadi dia bisa meminum obat untuk saat ini. Lalu pria itu menurut begitu Kyungsoo meminta ia untuk beristirahat di kamar. Setelah Jongin pergi ke kamar tidur mereka, Kyungsoo segera menghabiskan makananya sendiri. Kemudian dia mengelus pelan pipi Taeoh agar terbangun.

"Tae, bangun sayang. Ayo mandi lalu sarapan."

Taeoh melenguh lucu, bibir mungilnya bergerak-gerak menolak untuk bangun. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap membujuk buah hatinya yang menggemaskan ini.

"Appa sedang sakit, temani appa dirumah ya."

Bocah tampan itu langsung mengerjapkan matanya begitu kata 'appa' terdengar. Wajahnya yang menggemaskan membuat Kyungsoo begerak mengecupi pipi tembam putranya yang tengah menguap kecil.

"Eomma, appa mana?"

"Appa sedang tidur, sayang. Appa sedang sakit. Tae mandi dulu, sarapan lalu temani appa. Oke?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendapati Taeoh hanya mengangguk lucu. Wanita ini segera menggendongnya ke kamar mandi. Selesai itu memakaikannya pakaian rumahan, juga menyuapi sarapan untuk Taeoh sampai habis.

Taeoh langsung saja berlarian menuju kamar tidur orang tuanya. Meski Kyungsoo sudah mengingatkan untuk berhati-hati dan tidak berlari, tapi Taeoh justru semakin lincah hingga dia langsung menaiki ranjang dan menerjang Jongin disana.

"Appa, bangun." Taeoh menindihi Jongin. Tangan kecilnya bergerak menepuk-nepuk pipi sang appa.

"Hm... Tae, _waeyo_..?"

Taeoh tak gentar sebelum appa-nya terbangun, dia terus mengusik Jongin. "Appa tidak boleh sakit. Tae harus main bersama appa."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, melihat putranya sedikit jahil bahkan ia membuka paksa kelopak mata Jongin agar terbangun.

"Tae, appa sedang sakit. Jadi, temani appa disini saja ya. Main saja disini." Kata Kyungsoo, sambil duduk di sisi ranjang dan menaruh mangkuk yang berisi air serta handuk kecil yang dilipat.

Taeoh hanya mengangguk sambil bibirnya di buat cemberut. Dia turun dari tubuh Jongin, terduduk diam disisi tubuh ayahnya. Memperhatikan sang eomma sedang menaruh handuk kecil yang baru saja di peras pada kening Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, kau merasa baik sekarang?" Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya. Dia mengusap surai Jongin dengan sayang.

Sementara Jongin mengangguk pelan. Pria itu membuka mata dan berujar parau, "Aku akan cepat sembuh jika diberi satu ciuman." Katanya lemas namun sambil terkekeh.

Kyungsoo sendiri ikut tertawa pelan, tapi ia bergerak untuk mencium bibir Jongin. Mereka saling menyesap lembut seperti tak ingat ada sepasang mata sedang menyaksikan kejadian ini. Di tempatnya mematung, Taeoh hanya terdiam sambil mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali melihat yang eomma dan appanya lakukan.

Dirasa sudah cukup, Kyungsoo lebih dulu menarik diri dan langsung terkesiap begitu sadar Taeoh tengah memerhatikan mereka. Kyungsoo nampak bingung untuk berbicara. Sementara Jongin terlihat tersenyum bersalah melihat situasi ini, dia segera mengubah posisi duduk meski kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Eum, Tae. Appa juga ingin di beri ciuman. Ayo cium appa disini." Jongin menunjukkan bibirnya sendiri.

Beruntung saat Taeoh menurut meski hanya memberi Jongin kecupan singkat. Taeoh tidak menanyakan hal itu karna memang Jongin dan Kyungsoo sering menciumnya, dan dia masih ingat ketika Kyungsoo berkata bahwa jika ia mendapat ciuman, itu tertanda bahwa mereka menyayangi. Tapi, yang dia lihat dalam gaya berciuman orang tuanya tadi, itu nampak berbeda.

"Kenapa eomma mencium appa seperti memakan lollipop?"

Kyungsoo mengusap wajah begitu Taeoh akhirnya bertanya telak. Harusnya dia tidak melakukan itu di depan putranya ini. Diusianya tentu Taeoh memiliki rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa bodoh.

"Karna bibir eomma manis seperti lollipop."

Dan lebih bodohnya lagi ketika Jongin malah menjawab seperti barusan. Pria itu tertawa renyah saat mendapati wajah Kyungsoo yang mendadak cemberut.

"Ah... jadi, eomma dan appa melakukan itu karna eomma mencintai appa. Sekarang appa sedang sakit, mulutnya akan terasa hambar. Jadi eomma menciumnya seperti memakan lollipop supaya bibir appa tidak terasa pahit." Kyungsoo menjelaskan pelan-pelan. Ia terkekeh melihat wajah Jongin tampak melongo, sementara Taeoh mengangguk mengerti.

Lalu kemudian Taeoh berujar untuk mengajak Jongin bermain game. Selagi putra mereka berlari ke kamar tidurnya, berniat mengambil PSP dari sana. Kyungsoo memegang salah satu tangan Jongin, ia mengecup jemari pria itu.

"Cepat sembuh, Jongin-ku." Kata Kyungsoo, nyaris berbisik.

Sementara Jongin begerak mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekali lagi. "Terima kasih, sayang." Sahutnya. Pria itu kembali berbaring, dan Kyungsoo membenarkan selimut sampai batas dada Jongin. Suhu tubuh suaminya nampak masih terasa panas, jadi Kyungsoo merasa tak mau pergi dan ingin merawat Jongin sepanjang hari. Tapi Kyungsoo lebih memilih dia pergi menghadiri rapat dan membiarkan Jongin beristirahat dibanding Jongin sendiri yang manghadiri rapat sialan itu.

Sekarang Taeoh sudah kembali, bocah menggemaskan ini ikut berbaring di bawah selimut bersama-sama. Ia langsung menyalakan PSP, memilih bermain game balap mobil dan Jongin hanya memperhatikan putranya bermain.

Ketika melirik jam diatas nakas, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dia harus bergegas bersiap-siap. Nampaknya rapat akan berlangsung tiga puluh menit lagi. Wanita itu membawa satu setel pakaian kerjanya dari dalam lemari, dan menggantinya di kamar mandi yang terdapat pada kamar tidur mereka.

Meski Taeoh terus mengoceh mengenai game yang dia mainkan. Tapi agaknya Jongin malah memerhatikan sang istri yang sedang memoles wajah dengan makeup tipis natural di meja rias. Jongin tersenyum, merasa bersyukur memiliki istri seperti Kyungsoo.

Tubuh Kyungsoo yang walaupun dia sudah memiliki satu putra, tetap ramping dan tidak kalah seperti tubuh para gadis. Agaknya kata-kata Sehun dulu memang benar. Pria itu pernah berkata bahwa seorang wanita akan semakin cantik jika dia berhasil memberi keturunan. Jongin akui bahwa Kyungsoo memang semakin tambah cantik saja. Maka dari itu dia tidak akan pernah bosan, bahkan cintanya tak akan pernah mati pada Kyungsoo.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya memakai kemeja _cream_ juga rok satin pendek di atas lutut, begitu memperlihatkan akan bentuk tubuhnya yang indah. Rambut panjang cokelat bergelombangnya di buat tergerai, hingga wajah wanita itu tampak terlihat menawan.

Kyungsoo meraih tas tangannya, dia mendekati suami dan anaknya yang kembali bermain bersama-sama. Kyungsoo paling menyukai momen seperti ini, melihat Jongin dan Taeoh bersama adalah kebahagiaan terindah baginya.

Dia berpamitan, berkata pada putranya agar tetap bersama Jongin di dalam rumah. Juga berpesan pada pria itu untuk segera meminum obat jika masih terasa pusing. Kyungsoo juga telah memesan makanan untuk makan siang dan malam. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Jongin untuk hal ini.

Kyungsoo telah mempersiapkan kebutuhan sebelum pergi menggantikan Jongin ke kantor. Jadi dia bisa langsung bergegas setelah mencium kening Taeoh dan Jongin bergantian. Selagi ibunya sudah pergi, Taeoh mangajak Jongin untuk memakan buah-buahan yang ada di dalam lemari pendingin mereka. Ayah dan anak ini sungguh kompak dalam hal makanan.

"Appa, aaa..."

Jongin langsung membuka mulutnya begitu Taeoh ingin memberi suapan potongan apel hijau. Jongin sendiri jadi tak terlalu merasa sakit jika seperti ini. Menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari bersama putranya. Mereka nampak senang begitu pihak pengantar makanan yang di pesan Kyungsoo telah sampai.

Mereka pun langsung makan siang bersama-sama, kembali bermain game, bahkan mandi bersama di sore hari. Hingga tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu, setelah makan malam selesai, Taeoh langsung tertidur dalam pelukan Jongin.

Ini sudah pukul tujuh malam, mata Jongin ikut memberat dan nyaris tertidur jika saja kedatangan Kyungsoo tidak membuatnya kembali terjaga. Wanita ini terlihat lelah, tapi tetap tersenyum karna mendapati kebersamaan Jongin dan Taeoh.

Setelah menaruh tas tangannya, Kyungsoo menyentuh kening Jongin. Bertanya mengenai keadaan pria itu. Dan bersyukur saat tubuh Jongin tidak lagi panas seperti tadi pagi. Kyungsoo memberitahu bahwa rapat mereka berjalan lancar, jadi Jongin benar-benar beruntung memiliki Kyungsoo yang bisa diandalkan.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk mandi terlebih dahulu, sebelum bergabung beristirahat bersama para jagoan di atas ranjang. Selesai itu ia langsung berpakaian, mengenakan gaun tipis khas tidurnya yang berwarna marun. Setelahnya ia ikut berbaring bersama Jongin dengan Taeoh yang berada di antara mereka.

Taeoh yang sudah dari tadi terlelap tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo membahas rapat tadi pagi, juga mengenai urusan di perusahaan mereka. Dirasa telah mengalami rasa kantuk, Jongin menggendong tubuh Taeoh pelan-pelan untuk di pindahkan ke kamarnya sendiri. Dari sebelumnya Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Taeoh dan berbisik mengucapkan selamat malam pada putra mereka.

Perlahan Jongin merebahkan tubuh Taeoh di ranjangnya, menyelimuti hingga batas dada, dan mengusap sebentar surai lembut bocah tampan yang terlelap ini. Bagi Jongin, memandang wajah Taeoh seperti melihat dirinya sendiri ketika sewaktu kecil dulu. Ia pun mengecup pipi putranya karna gemas.

"Selamat tidur, Jagoan." Bisiknya, kemudian mematikan lampu dan hanya menyalakan lampu tidur di atas nakas.

Jongin langsung bergabung di ranjang begitu dia telah kembali pada kamarnya bersama Kyungsoo. Pria itu melingkarkan tangan pada pinggang Kyungsoo, sementara wanita ini mengusapi dada Jongin pelan-pelan. Penampilan dan sentuhan Kyungsoo saat ini sungguh menggodanya.

"Kau benar-benar merasa baik? Apa masih ada yang sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo, rasa kekhawatiran masih terlihat jelas pada sorot matanya hingga sekarang.

Jongin hanya menggeleng, tapi kemudian bibirnya tersenyum miring sambil berujar, "Aku akan sembuh jika 'memakanmu' malam ini."

Dan Kyungsoo langsung tergelak dengan pipinya yang terlihat merona manis, "Yak.. sedang sakit begini kau masih saja bicara seperti itu."

.

.

.

Wajah Zifan terlihat mengitimidasi, menatap Taeoh seolah dialah yang akan menjadi pemenang. Dalam permainan khas anak laki-laki semacam ini, tapi Daemi juga tak mau kalah. Dia ikut-ikutan menatap Hani yang ada di hadapannya, seperti merasa dirinyalah perempuan hebat yang dapat melakukan permainan khas anak laki-laki seperti ini.

Zifan satu tim bersama Daemi, sementara Taeoh bersama Hani. Tangan mereka masing-masing memegang senjata yang di sebut 'senapan air'. Di akhir pekan, mereka sering sekali bermain bersama.

"Ayo kita mulai." Kata Zifan tegas. Menoleh ke arah Daemi dan mereka sama-sama mengangguk mantap, begitupun juga dengan tim Taeoh dan Hani.

"Daemi, kita lari ke arah sana." Tutur Zifan, lalu langsung berlari bersama Daemi.

Di rumah Kris dan Zitao yang luas, mereka berempat akan bertemu di taman belakang dan mulai peperangan disana.

"Hani noona, kita lari ke arah sana saja." Taeoh menyarankan, namun ketika mereka hendak berlari Hani segera mengintrupsi untuk berhenti lebih dulu.

"Tunggu, Tae. Dalam permainan, sebaiknya kau memanggilku 'hyung' untuk sementara. Ini permainan laki-laki, jadi anggap saja aku laki-laki, oke?" ujar Hani, yang langsung di setujui oleh Taeoh.

Kemudian mereka berlari bersama, ketika sudah berada di dekat ruang dapur, tiba-tiba Hani melihat Daemi yang sedang bersembunyi di balik lemari kecil.

"Tae, ada kesempatan. Jika lawan kita terkena tembakan sebelum sampai di taman, tim kita akan di anggap menang. Lihatlah disana, aku melihat Daemi."

Taeoh mengikuti arah tunjuk Hani. Dia mengangguk mantap, dan sepertinya Taeoh juga berpikir untuk mencari Zifan agar dapat menyerangnya terlebih dulu sebelum mereka bertemu di taman belakang.

Pada akhirnya Taeoh dan Hani setuju untuk berbagi tugas. Sepertinya tim Zifan dan Daemi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Meski begitu, Taeoh dan Hani tidak ingin kalah dari mereka. Karna itu Taeoh mengendap mencari keberadaan Zifan di ruang keluarga, disana memang nampak para ibu sedang mengobrol satu sama lain.

Nampaknya Zifan tak ada di sekitar sini, jadi Taeoh memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang dapur untuk menyusul Hani. Tetapi dia juga tidak lagi mendapati keberadaan Hani disana, maka dari itu Taeoh kembali ke ruang keluarga Wu dan bertanya pada para ibu.

Melihat Zitao yang mengoceh sementara Minseok, Kyungsoo dan Luhan terdiam mendengarnya namun sesekali mereka merespon. Taeoh memutuskan untuk menepuk pelan tangan Luhan, selagi ibunya dan Minseok bergantian merespon pembicaraan Zitao.

"Lu eomma, apa eomma melihat Hani hyung di sekitar sini?"

Luhan merasa ada kata yang aneh pada kalimat putra dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo ini, karnanya ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Bukankah Taeoh biasanya memanggil Hani dengan panggilan 'noona'? Atau Luhan-kah yang merasa salah dengar?

"Ya, sayang. Bagaimana?" Luhan bertanya, ingin sekali lagi mendengar kalimat bocah tampan yang terlihat sedang was-was ini. Takut kalau Zifan muncul dan menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Eomma melihat Hani hyung tidak?" ulang Taeoh.

Seketika Luhan tergelak, dia tertawa sampai para ibu menoleh memerhatikannya. Terutama Kyungsoo, ia langsung mengerutkan kening begitu melirik Taeoh sedang berdiri disisi ibu dari Hani ini. Dia pun segera bertanya.

"Aigoo.. Tae, Hani itu perempuan. Jadi, Tae harus memanggil Hani 'noona', ya." Luhan mencubit pelan pipi Taeoh dengan gemas. Sementara para ibu segera mengerti begitu Luhan memberinya penjelasan.

"Tapi, ini hanya untuk sementa—"

"Tae, itu Zifan." Kyungsoo memotong pembicaraan putranya begitu dia melihat Zifan sedang berlari ke arah dapur. "Untuk Zifan, Tae harus memanggilnya 'hyung', oke? Oh iya, apa kalian sedang bermain?" Kyungsoo mengelus puncak kepala Taeoh pelan. Namun saat sang ibu menasehati, Taeoh malah hanya mengangguk saja, dan segera berlari tergesa ke arah yang seperti ibunya tunjukkan. Dan disana para ibu hanya terkekeh sambil menggeleng.

Begitu sampai pada dapur, Taeoh tidak menemukan siapa pun, dia mencoba mencari keberadaan Zifan hingga sampai ke kolong meja makan. Nihil, Taeoh memutuskan untuk mencari Hani saja, ingin berdiskusi mengenai penyerangan ini kembali.

Sampai dimana teras belakang menuju taman, Taeoh belum juga menemukan Hani. Dia mendekati para ayah yang tengah membahas entah apa itu yang Taeoh tidak mengerti. Dia hanya mendengar kata 'perusahaan' sebagai pembahasan mereka saat ini.

"Jongdae appa, lihat Hani hyung tidak?"

Jongdae yang merasa ujung bajunya di tarik pelan, ia menoleh pada wajah terengah putra kebanggaan Jongin itu. Ia terkekeh, merasa Taeoh sedang salah bicara. Jongdae pun mengusak puncak kepala Taeoh dengan gemas.

"Jongin-ah, putramu ini menggemaskan sekali. Dia memanggil Hani dengan kata 'hyung'." Kata Jongdae, sambil beralih mencubit pelan pipi Taeoh. Para ayah disana menoleh, kemudian ikut terkekeh terutama Sehun sang ayah dari Hani.

"Tapi appa, ini hanya dalam permainan saja. Kami sedang bermain perang. Daemi noona dan Hani noona sedang pura-pura menjadi laki-laki." Taeoh mengadu pada Jongin, bibir mungilnya di buat cemberut khas anak laki-laki.

Jongin langsung tertawa pelan, dia mendekati Taeoh dan berlutut agar tinggi mereka setara. Melihat Taeoh yang semakin aktif, hingga tak terasa sekarang bocah yang berwajah mirip dengannya ini akan menginjak usia tujuh tahun. Jongin tentu semakin harus memberi banyak putranya pelajaran, terutama untuk hal semacam ini.

"Tae.." panggil Jongin pelan, ia mengusap puncak kepala Taeoh. "Meski sedang bermain. Hani tetap perempuan dan kau tetap harus memanggilnya 'noona', mengerti? Walau perang adalah permainan laki-laki, tapi perempuan juga boleh ikut perang." Jongin menasehatinya pelan-pelan.

"Baiklah, appa."

Jongin semakin mengusak puncak kepala putranya begitu cemberut di bibir Taeoh memudar. "Ini baru jagoan appa." Jongin berbicara seperti itu, karna dia tidak ingin ada kebiasaan yang tak baik jika anak-anak sedang bermain. Meski ini hanyalah sebuah permainan, bisa saja menjadi suatu kebiasaan.

"Nah, Tae. Itu Hani." Kris dan Sehun dengan kompak menunjuk anak perempuan yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pot bunga yang berukuran lumayan besar di sisi taman.

Karna itu, Taeoh segera berlari mendekati Hani sambil berteriak terima kasih pada para ayah disana. Dia menggenggam erat senjatanya, takut siapa tahu Zifan atau Daemi tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerang mereka, jadi Taeoh dengan sigap dapat menyerang balik.

"Yak.. aku mencarimu."

Hani terkekeh begitu Taeoh sudah ikut bergabung bersembunyi di balik tanaman. Anak laki-laki itu tampak terengah tapi masih terlihat semangat untuk berjuang di permainan ini. "Aku gagal menembak Daemi tadi, dia kabur. Jadi, aku langsung berlari ke taman."

"Sudahlah noona, kita serang saja mereka disini." Taeoh kembali mempersiapkan senjatanya, matanya yang tajam menelisik sekitar menunggu kemunculan tim Zifan dan Daemi.

"Yak.. Kim Taeoh. Sudah kubilang panggil aku 'hyung'." Kata Hani. Tapi Taeoh menghela napas sambil menurunkan tembakan air-nya ke sisi pot.

"Kata appa, perempuan boleh ikut perang. Jadi, kau tak perlu berpura-pura menjadi laki-laki." Sahut Taeoh, dia mengingat pesan appa-nya tadi.

"Tapi 'kan ini hanya permainan."

Taeoh kembali mendengus begitu Hani menyangkal.

"Jadi, aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

Dia bertanya pasrah, berusaha menuruti kemauan Hani.

"Hyung atau noona?"

Hani langsung tergelak ketika melirik bibir Taeoh yang cemberut gemas, mata rusanya menyipit karna tertawa. Masih sambil terkekeh, bocah perempuan cantik ini mengangguk mantap dan menjawab setuju kemudian.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Panggil 'noona' saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YES, THIS ENDING FROM HYUNG OR NOONA!**

**AND**

**HAPPY KYUNGSOO DAY!  
HAPPY KAISOO DAY!  
HAPPY JONGIN DAY!**

**Uh.. senangnya bisa selesain ff ini dan update tepat di hari besar kaisoo, bye the way disini ultah Taeoh cuma karangan aja ya. Mianhaeyo, Wey telat update lagi. Dan inilah ujung dari cerita absurdku ini. Hyung or Noona benar-benar tamat. Oh ya, yang mau berteman lihat profil saja ya.**

**Thanks from Rendy yang ada 'disana', makasih banyak untuk Chyntia yang baik dan mau membantuku, thanks juga buat Yoongie Hyung yang rela mau bantu juga. And special thanks buat para Readers setia, tanpa kalian Wey dan Hyung or Noona its nothing. Terimakasih semuanya...**

**Sedikit story,**

**Aku benar-benar nggak nyangka dapat selesain ff ini. Dari akhir tahun 2014 sampai awal tahun 2016, aku berusaha menulis meski banyak sekali pantangan. Aku mendapat ide cerita ini ketika aku mencoba meracik suatu ramuan(?) di Lab. Kimia di sekolah karna saat itu aku masih kelas tiga SMA. Aku berkhayal cairan aneh ini dapat merubah seseorang entah jadi apa itu. Dan karna fantasiku terbayang Kaisoo, aku ingin sekali merubah Kyungsoo menjadi perempuan. Kkk...**

**Jadilah Hyung or Noona. Aku begitu optimis untuk mempublis ceritaku di Fanfiction net, terlebih mendapat dukungan dari Rendy yang terlibat dalam menulis ff ini. Sungguh banyak pantangan, dari mulai aku harus fokus UN, dan sibuk memilih kampus juga perkuliahan. Dan sempat hilang semangat karna bulan desember kemarin Rendy (my partner), sudah dulu di panggil Tuhan karna suatu penyakit. Kita sama-sama doain dia ya readers, meski begitu aku tetep harus semangat 'kan? ^^**

**Terima kasih banyak readers, sudah favorite, follow and review ff ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review juga di chpater 16. Pokoknya terima kasih sudah setia dan mau membaca Hyung or Noona, ya. Readers jjang!**

**Last,**

**Bye bye ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Winnywey**


End file.
